Chiche!
by Arcadiane
Summary: Chiche que je suis le cavalier de Lily Evans au bal d'Halloween! Et si je gagne... Que se passe–t–il quand James et Sirius se lancent un pari absurde? On est embarqué dans un slash SSxSB inattendu, mes lapins... FINI!
1. Pari tenu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** J'ai tout piqué à Joanne Rowling, qui ferait une dépression si elle voyait ce que j'ose faire avec ses livres merveilleux...

**Notes :** J'ai écrit cette fic juste pour m'amuser, elle n'a aucune qualité littéraire ou romanesque, elle ne mérite même pas d'être lue par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ... Bon, alors, c'est à vos risques et périls.  
L'histoire est d'une platitude affligeante : ça se passe lors de la sixième année des Maraudeurs; un pari idiot entre James et Sirius, et v'là 3 vies au moins qui basculent... Slash Sirius/Severus -  
Comme dans mon autre fic, ce sont les noms anglais des personnages, donc Snape : Rogue, Moony : Lunard, Padfoot : Patmol, Prongs : Cornedrue, Wormtail : Queudver, etc...

**Dédicace :** Fic dédiée aux prépas Ciné-Sup du lycée Guist'hau de Nantes, yéééééééé XD! Mention spéciale pour Alessandro, le Poilu et 'Millou!

**Spoilers :** Pour l'instant, risque de spoilers mineurs du tome 5, ne serait-ce que le surnom de Snape...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
1. Pari tenu**

« Arrête, Prongs, tu n'as aucune chance!  
– Vraiment? fait le garçon en relevant le menton vers moi. On parie?  
– Tout ce que tu veux! Evans te déteste, il faudrait que tu t'y fasses! Tu as vu comme elle s'est mise en colère quand tu as fait tomber Snape dans le lac, la semaine dernière? D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, c'est pour lui qu'elle en pince.»  
Les yeux de James s'étrécissent et lancent éclairs, tempêtes et tornades. _Bon sang, il peut être terrifiant, quand il veut._ Je suis à deux doigts de me liquéfier sur place comme camembert au soleil.  
« Ne dis pas de bêtises plus grosses que tes chevilles, Sirius!» souffle-t-il avec hargne. _Euh, pardon, mais côté chevilles, il peut repasser, le _grand_ joueur de Quidditch._ « Si elle s'est fâchée, c'est juste parce que McGo' s'est ramenée à ce moment-là!  
– N'espère pas trop, mon vieux. Lily Evans ne t'accompagnera jamais au bal de Halloween, c'est sans espoir. Même si elle pouvait supporter de se tenir à moins de trois mètres de toi sans te lancer un sort, de toute façon, elle y va déjà avec Diggory, c'est  
– C'est Sue qui te l'a dit, je sais, maugrée James. Mais Sue est une idiote, elle raconterait n'importe quoi pour faire son intéressante.»  
Je suis sur le point de lui donner raison. Toutefois, il m'apparaît que je suis plus ou moins censé défendre Sue, aussi je m'exclame, avec un petit temps de retard :  
« Eh, n'insulte pas ma copine, s'il te plaît!  
– Très bien, alors arrête de répéter les potins qu'elle invente juste pour tes beaux yeux!  
– C'est vrai que j'ai de jolis yeux, je suis content que tu  
– Et _quand bien même_ ce serait la vérité, coupe James, j'ai toujours une chance de lui faire changer d'avis!  
– Oh, bien sûr, je rétorque avec un soupçon d'ironie, et j'ai aussi une chance de me mettre en ménage avec Snape!»  
James, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour relancer la dispute, la referme avec un hoquet de surprise. Son corps s'agite de soubresauts tandis que d'incontrôlables gloussements s'emparent de lui. Un instant plus tard, nous hurlons de rire en nous tenant les côtes d'une main et en frappant la table de l'autre, sous le regard inquisiteur - et légèrement réprobateur - de Remus et Peter qui jouent aux échecs à côté - et font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour empêcher les pièces de se renverser à cause des tremblements de la table.  
« Hahaha, toi et héhé toi et Snivellus, c'est c'est la meilleure de l'année» fait James après quelques minutes de fou rire, en soulevant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux noyés de larmes.  
Bon, à la réflexion, je ne suis pas sûr de trouver cela si drôle que cela, mais passons.  
« Non, mais, reprend mon ami, sérieusement - hihi! Chiche que - hi! - que je suis le cavalier de Lily Evans au bal de Halloween!  
– Bof, si tu aimes les paris perdus d'avance»  
Le pied de James rencontre _accidentellement_ mon tibia sous la table.  
« Aouch!  
– Oh, pardon, fait James en croisant religieusement les mains, l'air aussi désolé qu'un Mangemort qui aurait écrasé une coccinelle. Donc, si je perds  
– Si tu perds, je l'interromps, je veux que tu passes la soirée avec le fantôme de Moany Myrtle à la place!  
– Hein!»  
Je sais ce que les gens vont penser. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. C'est mon tibia endolori qui parle, là. Je vous jure.  
En tout cas, James a l'air bien embarrassé.  
« Je euh  
– Alors, Potter, ta belle assurance te retombe dans les chaussettes, tout d'un coup?»  
James fronce les sourcils avec indignation, mais presque aussitôt il plisse de nouveau les yeux et un sourire étrange se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire me fait froid dans le dos.  
« D'accord, dit James en tendant la main pour conclure. Mais si je gagne  
– Ce qui n'arrivera pas je glisse sournoisement.  
– Si je gagne, continue-t-il, alors tu devras faire croire à ce cher Snivellus que tu veux sortir avec lui  
– Quoi?  
– et l'embrasser au moins une fois.  
– QUOI!» je m'écrie, au comble de l'horreur.  
J'entends Peter et Remus pouffer à côté. Je les foudroie du regard et ils s'abîment immédiatement dans la contemplation du papier peint à rayures.  
Je suis sans voix un instant, puis je proteste :  
« James! Tu ne peux pas me demander de parier ça! J'aimerais mieux avaler des limaces vivantes que de faire une chose pareille!  
– Eh bien quoi? dit James avec une délectation ostensible. Tu avais l'air si sûr de toi en affirmant que je n'avais aucune chance avec Evans, il y a une minute!  
– Évidemment que tu n'as pas la moindre chance! je persiste.  
– Dans ce cas, tu ne risques rien, je me trompe?» lance James sur un ton de défi.  
Je me sens piégé entre ma fierté de Gryffondor et l'effroi que m'inspire un tel marché. Ma raison me hurle de déclarer forfait. Mais mon goût du risque et l'absolue certitude que Lily Evans préférerait être livrée à Voldemort plutôt que d'accompagner James à ce bal font pencher la balance du côté de la déraison.  
Je saisis la main tendue de James avec un irrépressible frisson.  
« Pari tenu», dis-je fermement en plantant mon regard dans les yeux du bésiclé.  
Celui-ci sourit largement et se tourne vers Peter et Remus, qui avaient arrêté leur partie pour écouter la joute verbale avec un amusement non dissimulé.  
« Vous êtes témoins?»  
Remus lève les yeux au ciel, mais Peter acquiesce vivement. J'ai comme l'envie soudaine et impromptue de l'attraper par les cheveux et de lui frapper sa tête de rongeur contre la table.  
Mais non.  
Après tout, James va perdre, c'est évident. Je ricane :  
« Eh bien, vieux, j'espère que tu réussiras à passer toute une soirée avec Myrtle sans te jeter par la fenêtre!  
– Et moi, j'espère que Snape entretient mieux son haleine que ses cheveux», réplique James avant de recommencer à rire comme un dément, bientôt rejoint par Remus et Peter.  
Le rire que je me force à produire sonne curieusement creux.

**- O - O - O -**

Je fais des ronds dans mon porridge avec ma cuillère.  
Je suis de très mauvaise humeur.  
« Attention, Lily! j'entends James s'exclamer en face de moi. Ne bois pas, le thé est très chaud, tu vas te brûler!»  
Je pousse un soupir exaspéré et me tourne vers Remus, à côté de moi.  
« Quel pari idiot!» je dis pour la énième fois.  
Remus penche la tête avec sympathie et sort d'un ton badin :  
« Le pari en lui-même est moins idiot que les parieurs.» Il mord dans une pomme avant d'ajouter : « Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.»  
Il hoche la tête en direction de James.  
Je jette un coup d'il irrité à mon ami, qui assis à côté de Lily Evans, ignore royalement les regards noirs que lui lance la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'il lui adresse la parole, c'est-à-dire toutes les deux minutes.  
« Tu veux du jus de citrouille, Lily? demande James avec une expression qui rappelle immanquablement celle d'un épagneul apportant ses chaussons à son maître.  
– Mon verre est déjà plein, Potter! crache Evans avec agacement. Si tu ne peux rien faire pour compenser ton absence de cerveau, nettoie au moins tes lunettes!»  
En temps normal, James aurait répondu sur le même ton. Le James que _je_ connais ne se laisserait jamais insulter par qui que ce soit, même par Evans. Seulement cela fait une douzaine de jours que _mon_ James a disparu pour laisser place à cette loque.  
Je le vois baisser la tête d'un air penaud et je dois retenir ma main qui me presse de le faire revenir à lui d'un bon aller-retour façon maman. Néanmoins, les traits de Lily se relâchent légèrement, et on pourrait croire qu'elle va sourire lorsqu'elle se détourne pour reprendre sa conversation avec Sue.  
« Il est bon, le bougre», murmure Remus d'un ton appréciateur.  
_Il va la fermer, le loup-garou?  
«_ Pas assez! je chuchote. Le bal est dans dix jours et elle le traite toujours comme une carpette!  
– Au moins, elle ne le traite plus comme un nuisible», dit calmement Remus, avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
Je hausse les épaules avec irritation.  
« Si tu savais ce que j'en ai marre de ce cirque. Cela va faire deux semaines que James joue les paillassons vivants avec Evans.»  
Je prends une cuillerée de porridge, la contemple quelques secondes, avant de la laisser retomber dans l'assiette avec un "splatch!" parfaitement répugnant. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Trop énervé. Je me tourne vers Remus et minaude à la façon de James :  
«"Il fait frais dehors, Lily, tu veux mon pull?" "Oh, Lily, tes cheveux sont magnifiques aujourd'hui!" "Lily, tu veux que je te prête mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie?" C'est d'un pathétique! Et où est passé Prongs l'intrépide? Il est devenu plus sage et studieux qu'un Serdaigle; même Snape doit s'amuser plus que ça!  
– Il est possible de s'amuser sans enfreindre systématiquement le règlement», sourit Remus.  
_C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue_, dit mon regard à Remus.  
« Quoi? marmonne-t-il en rosissant. Je suis préfet après tout!  
– Oui, Moony. Et il est aussi possible de jouer au Quidditch sans balai, mais ça aide un peu quand même!  
– Tu sais, dit patiemment Remus, si c'est cette histoire avec Snape qui t'inquiète, tu n'as qu'à dire à James que tu annules le pari.  
– Pas question! je m'exclame, envahi par une bouffée d'orgueil typiquement gryffondoresque mais pleinement assumé. De toute façon, je vais gagner!  
– Comme tu veux», fait Remus en souriant.  
Je devine à son expression qu'il est loin d'être aussi sûr que moi de l'issue de ce pari.  
Il a tort, bien sûr.

**- O - O - O -**

« Je ne te crois pas!»  
Mon ton devait être enragé, mais la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge transforme mon cri en gémissement. Pourquoi est-ce que, quand on est dans une situation délicate, votre corps s'arrange toujours pour vous compliquer encore plus les choses?  
« À ton aise, Padfoot, dit James tranquillement. Tu verras bien samedi soir, au bal  
– Mais Mais je balbutie, éberlué. Et Diggory?»  
James passe un bras autour de mes épaules et serre fort.  
« Il y a trois jours, Lily lui a dit que ses parents lui avaient interdit de fréquenter des élèves de dernière année, répond James avec un sourire trop grand pour son visage. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr.  
– Et tous les trucs que je lui ai racontés sur toi? Que tu t'amuses à crucifier des animaux vivants? Que tu as une troisième oreille derrière la nuque? Ça ne l'a pas impressionnée?  
– Tu as fait quoi?» Les yeux de James s'arrondissent comme des soucoupes, avant de ne devenir plus que deux fentes. « Faux frère!  
– Oh, c'est bon, la fin justifie les moyens Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place!  
– Mmh, dit James en penchant la tête, oui, là, tu marques un point.»  
Et on appelle cela "ami".  
« Prongs! Tu aurais pu me contredire, quand même!  
– Sirius, soupire James, je te rappelle que dans la situation présente, c'est _toi_ qui m'a trahi, alors tu n'es pas en position de jouer les vexés.»  
_Gnagnagna. _Je déteste quand il a raison. Et je déteste encore plus quand il gagne ses paris.  
« Une troisième oreille glousse James d'un air songeur. Ça expliquerait la main qu'elle m'a passé dans les cheveux l'autre jour Je me disais bien, aussi, que si ça avait été par tendresse elle ne m'aurait pas sauté dessus par derrière.»  
Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est tout simplement inconcevable. Inimaginable. Rocambolesque. Extravagant. Etc.  
Et d'ailleurs, je ne le crois toujours pas.  
« Oh, oh, oh, attends un peu! Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que Lily Evans a rejeté le garçon le plus convoité de Poudlard, l'objet des toutes les attentions de toutes les filles de toute l'école depuis les prémices de sa puberté, pour pour _toi_?»  
Là, je me voulais blessant, mais James se contente de sourire béatement. Il me tapote l'épaule avec un clin d'il complice.  
« Tu te sous-estimes, vieux : ton fan-club vaut amplement celui de Diggory» Il se frotte les ongles sur sa robe avec désinvolture. « En fait, je crois que même Snape ne pourra pas résister à ton charme.»  
Je voudrais lui enfoncer son sourire réjoui au fond de la gorge, mais mon déjeuner semble soudain éprouver le besoin de ressortir de mon estomac par où il est entré.

**- O - O - O -**

Je devrais être heureux pour lui. C'est mon meilleur ami, son bonheur devrait me remplir de joie. C'est ce que je ne cesse de me répéter, encore et encore. Mais j'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces, je n'y arrive pas. Au lieu de cela, je m'imagine en train de lui faire avaler ses lunettes de force.  
Nom d'un chien, je n'ai jamais eu autant de pulsions destructrices que depuis que nous avons fait ce stupide pari. Cependant, il faut avouer qu'il y a de quoi.  
Je rabaisse le bandeau de pirate sur mon il pour masquer au moins en partie la vision épouvantable du cow-boy à lunettes et de l'ange aux cheveux roux enlacés sur la piste de danse.  
« Siri, tu vas me chercher un verre de punch?»  
Je sursaute.  
J'avais oublié la dinde en costume de fée assise à côté de moi, tandis que je regardais danser James et Lily. Sue me dévisage de ses grands yeux bleu océan. Magnifiques. Dénués de toute lueur pouvant s'apparenter à une quelconque forme d'intelligence, mais - magnifiques.  
Je relève le bandeau de pirate et produis un grognement vaguement affirmatif, avant de me lever et de me diriger à la table des boissons. Avec un certain soulagement, je dois avouer. Sue me tape sur les nerfs. Profondément. Je n'ai aucune envie de danser avec elle, mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr que non, ce genre de déduction est au-dessus de ses capacités. Pour interpréter mes grommellements, mes soupirs d'agacement et mes regards noirs par de l'hostilité, il faut avoir au moins l'intelligence d'une poule de ferme, je ne peux pas en demander tant à Sue.  
C'est vrai, je suis peut-être _un peu_ méchant. Mais depuis qu'elle m'a demandé à partir de quel animal étaient faites les côtes de buf, je me pose des questions tout à fait légitimes sur l'état de sobriété de celui qui a évalué son quotient intellectuel à 82.  
J'avale coup sur coup huit verres de punch avant de trouver le courage de revenir à ma table, un verre dans chaque main et les yeux un peu moins en face des trous. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de constater avec confusion que Sue a disparu. Je tourne un regard éteint vers la piste de danse et j'aperçois ses ailes de papillons. Elle est dans les bras d'un chevalier rutilant - ce bâtard de Diggory.  
_Parfait, vraiment parfait.  
_Je vagabonde un moment dans la salle avec mes verres de punch - tout plutôt que de rester à attendre Sue comme un bon toutou - et je réussis à trouver Remus, adossé à un mur, dans son déguisement de vampire. Il a tout à fait la tête de l'emploi, d'ailleurs : cadavérique à souhait. La pleine Lune est dans quelques jours, et il a du mal à dormir. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, mais cela vient peut-être de l'horreur d'avoir trouvé des blattes géantes sous mon oreiller avant-hier. _Foutu Snape.  
_Je tends le verre de Sue à Remus et il l'accepte avec un faible sourire. Je m'avachis contre le mur à côté de lui.  
« Cette soirée est vraiment un cauchemar», dis-je avec un soupir désespéré, avant d'avaler cul sec mon neuvième verre d'alcool.  
C'est dingue, le punch : on dirait du jus d'orange, alors on boit, on boit, et voilà qu'on est incapable de se décoller du mur.  
Pas grave, j'y suis très bien.  
Nous écoutons la musique pendant quelques minutes - pas mauvaises, les Harpies En Furie, un peu trash mais entraînant - mais je ne peux contenir plus longtemps une vague d'auto-apitoiement et je marmonne à Remus :  
« J'organise un suicide collectif, le week-end prochain, tu en es?»  
Remus me dévisage longuement. Je sens qu'il va me sortir une de ses phrases formidables qui me requinquent en moins de deux.  
« Tu as bu combien de verre?» finit-il par demander.  
Je grogne.  
« On s'en fout, Moony! Nom d'un saint-bernard anorexique, tu vois pas que mon moralomètre à mercure est descendu à moins cinquante, là?»  
Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de dire, mais j'ai peut-être un peu bafouillé parce qu'il y a plein de mots compliqués et que ma langue pâteuse n'est plus trop en état de tenir le rythme.  
Remus secoue la tête d'un air de "mais-qui-est-ce-qui-m'a-foutu-une-épave-pareille-en-guise-d'ami?". Il me dévoile quand même sa pensée philosophique du moment.  
« Tu devrais essayer de voir les choses du bon côté.  
– Oui, je sais, je marmonne. James est heureux et je devrais me réjouir pour lui  
– Non, je ne parlais pas de cela, dit Remus, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin : Je sais bien que c'est beaucoup trop demander à une tête de cochon comme toi.»  
Je ne relève pas. Je me contente de lui prendre son verre des mains et de l'engloutir d'une traite, avant de lui adresser un regard interrogateur - et peut-être un peu vitreux.  
« Après tout, fait Remus en haussant les épaules, la véritable victime de l'histoire, ce sera Severus.»  
J'ai un ricanement amer, mais je réfléchis longuement à ce qu'il vient de dire à l'aide des quelques neurones rescapés d'une mort par noyade dans la mer de punch sur laquelle flotte à présent mon cerveau.  
C'est vrai que si je séduisais Snape, ce serait une occasion de l'humilier - encore. En supposant bien sûr que je parvienne à le séduire  
_Eurk. Séduire Snape. _Les dix verres de punch s'agitent méchamment dans mon estomac.  
Je dois dire que déjà, la simple idée de draguer un garçon mais alors un Serpentard et en plus, _ce_ Serpentard  
_Je vais mourir._ J'ai besoin d'un verre. Punch. Tout de suite. Maintenant.  
Je me désincruste péniblement de mon mur - le tissu de ma chemise en flanelle avait dû commencer à se souder au marbre, sinon cela n'aurait _pas_ pu être aussi laborieux - et m'avance en titubant en direction du buffet après avoir lancé un «Je reviens!» approximatif à Remus. Qui ne répond pas.  
Je marque une pause, fronce les sourcils, fais volte-face en vacillant - bon sang, vous êtes sûrs qu'on est sur la terre ferme? -, relève le bandeau qui m'est retombé sur l'il, et c'est alors seulement que je me rends compte que Remus n'est plus là. Il me faut une dangereuse rotation à trois cent soixante degrés pour enfin repérer le monstre derrière une colonne, la bouche collée au cou d'une cinquième année, en train de lui sucer le sang ou pas. Plutôt pas, d'après la tête de la fille.  
J'ai passé combien de temps tout seul à réfléchir soudé à mon mur, moi? Et depuis quand Remus se comporte de façon aussi audacieuse avec la gent féminine?  
Je mets cette fougue exceptionnelle sur le compte de sa panoplie de vampire et le chasse de mes pensées à coups de pieds, pour me concentrer à nouveau sur mon but premier. Qui était : réussir à tenir assez longtemps sur mes jambes pour atteindre les boissons et me rincer le citron une onzième fois.  
Mais la Mort m'attend à la table.  
La vache, c'est effrayant quand on le dit comme ça.  
Non, mais, la vérité si je mens : la Mort se tient devant moi, vêtue d'un grand manteau noir, une faux tenue dans sa main décharnée. Elle est en train de se servir un verre de diabolo menthe.  
_Gnuck?  
_Peut-être serait-il déraisonnable de poursuivre ma beuverie plus avant, finalement Quoique, maintenant que j'en suis aux hallucinations burlesques, je voie pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire.  
Je fonce tête baissée vers les boissons et je me ramasse dans mon hallucination, qui pousse une exclamation de rage. _Eh, ça cause pas, les hallucinations, si?_ Et on ne se cogne pas dedans, non plus.  
Mmh, il est temps de reconsidérer la nature de cette Mort buveuse de diabolo.  
Je suis repoussé sans ménagement, et je parviens par miracle à rester debout - pour m'effondrer la seconde qui suit, lorsque je reconnais avec stupeur, dans l'obscurité du capuchon de la Mort, le visage grimaçant de Snape.  
« Black!»  
J'ai l'impression de dessaouler sous le choc. _Pause!_ Juste le temps de mettre les choses en place.  
La Mort sur laquelle je me suis écroulé n'était autre que Snivellus déguisé. Ah ben oui, ça explique le diabolo. Tant que c'est vert, les Serpentards aiment.  
Je me relève maladroitement, en m'agrippant au vaste manteau de Snape, qui s'étrangle de fureur.  
« Lâche-moi tout de suite, Black!»  
Vlan!  
_C'était quoi, ça?  
_Je me redresse en plaquant une main sur mon crâne douloureux. Le salopard m'a donné un coup de faux. Il aurait pu me décapiter, avec ce truc!  
Mon cerveau imbibé par l'alcool cherche aussi vite qu'il peut une vengeance immédiate qui ne me ferait pas renvoyer de l'école. Malheureusement, les cellules grises qui me restaient ont été terrassées par le coup que je viens de prendre à la tête, et je n'ai droit qu'à un réchauffé de la longue réflexion à laquelle je me suis attelé contre mon mur tout à l'heure.  
En clair, je lance à Snape mon sourire le plus charmeur.  
L'autre devient aussitôt encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il me lance son regard de la Mort qui Tue, mais je ne cille pas, et il se met à se dandiner en tripotant sa faux.  
« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, pourriture de Gryffondor!» siffle-t-il.  
C'est très mauvais pour du Snape, mais je me sens déjà blessé dans mon honneur et une vague de colère m'envahit. Je grimace :  
« Tu sais, Snivellus» _Tu es un sale enfoiré et je vais te casser la gueule!  
Non!_ hurle mon dernier neurone encore en état de marche. Je l'ai déstabilisé, c'est pas le moment de tout foutre par terre!  
Je parviens tant bien que mal à retrouver mon sourire ravageur :  
« Tu as de jolis yeux quand tu es en colère!»  
Le Serpentard passe du blanc au vert, puis à un coquet rose framboise. Ou la la, ça va péter.  
« Black, espèce de de de»  
Mais les mots ne sortent pas. Son disque est rayé, ou quoi?  
« De?  
– De malade mental!» rugit-il, assez platement il faut bien le dire.  
Il tourne les talons en faisant voler son grand manteau et se fraie un chemin à travers la foule à grands coups de faux bien placés.  
Eh ben ça C'est bien une des rares fois où j'ai eu le dessus sur Snape sans me servir de mes poings ni de ma baguette magique._ Ça s'arrose, nan?  
_Peut-être que Remus a raison, après tout. Cela pourrait être amusant, cette histoire.  
Je m'enfile bien vite trois verres de punch pour me désinfecter la bouche du "tu as de jolis yeux quand tu es en colère".

**- O - O - O -**

J'ai mal à la tête.  
_Où suis-je?  
_Dans mon lit, apparemment.  
J'ai fait un drôle de rêve Un truc incroyable. Hé, je suis bien content de voir que j'ai été sage en fait, et que je suis allé me coucher à une heure raisonnable. Même si je ne me rappelle absolument pas m'être couché. En fait.  
Soudain, les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin s'ouvrent et la tête de James apparaît dans une lumière insupportable.  
« Aaargh! Mes yeux!»  
J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue des claquettes dans mon crâne avec des semelles cloutées. Et je suis tout nauséeux On pourrait croire que j'ai fait la bringue toute la nuit.  
« Alors, réveillée, la Belle au Bois Dormant? ricane James.  
– Va te faire foutre. J'ai mal à la tête.  
– Pas étonnant, vieux, t'as descendu au moins la moitié du punch prévu pour la soirée à toi tout seul.  
– Arrête, j'en ai bu à peine, euh treize verres Mais ensuite je suis allé sagement me coucher!  
– Hum, non, je crois que ton treizième verre était déjà loin quand tu es allé te coucher. D'ailleurs, il serait plus juste de dire que nous t'avons couché. Et tu n'étais pas vraiment consentant, il a fallu qu'on te porte.  
– Attends, attends. Tu dis _n'importe_ quoi.» Je masse mes tempes douloureuses. « Laisse-moi me souvenir. Je me suis d'abord fait évincer par Sue Ensuite j'ai été planté par Remus Puis je me suis pris le bec avec Snape Oh, bon sang, quelle soirée merdique!  
– Bah, tu avais pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser sur la fin, dit James avec innocence. Tu ne voulais plus partir. Tu m'as même cassé mes lunettes quand j'ai voulu te faire descendre de la table.»  
_Descendre de?_ Non, alors là, non, si on me fait le coup du rêve qui en fait était vrai, je hurle.  
« D'ailleurs, ton strip-tease était chouette, dommage que Gogo n'ait pas trop apprécié.  
– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!»  
Ce n'est pas possible, il se fiche de moi. Je le dévisage avec horreur, cherchant désespérément le mensonge dans ses yeux. _Mais où est-il!  
«_ James, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!  
– Tu veux que je te mente? Je ne vois pas à quoi ça va t'avancer  
– C'est abominable! je gémis.  
– Mais non, je t'assure, c'était très réussi! Tu peux être certain que maintenant Diggory est relégué à la seconde place : toutes les filles se sont mises à baver!» James fronce les sourcils. « Et quelques garçons aussi, d'ailleurs.  
– Aaargh!»  
Je m'enfouis la tête sous mon oreiller en essayant de ne pas pleurer. James me tapote le dos avec compassion.  
« Allons, allons dit-il d'un ton consolateur. Ce n'est pas si grave On a réussi à te faire descendre avant que tu n'enlèves ton caleçon  
– Quoi! j'émerge de sous l'oreiller. Et le reste de mes vêtements?  
– Alors là, vieux, faudra demander aux filles qui les ont embarqués»  
Je suis mortifié.  
« Beuh J'en ai marre Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive Je l'avais loué, en plus, ce costume  
– Ça, il fallait y penser avant de te mettre à lancer tes fringues dans toute la pièce!  
– Désolé, James, mais ma capacité à penser s'est envolée complètement autour de mon douzième verre, je crois Oh, j'ai fait d'autres trucs idiots?»  
James prend une pose pensive.  
« Je ne sais pas La plupart du temps j'étais perdu dans la mer des yeux de Lily, alors Mais dis-moi, tu voulais vraiment embrasser Betty la Boutonneuse?  
– Tue-moi.  
– Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, tu as embrassé tellement de filles en une heure de danse que je ne crois pas qu'aucune d'elles viendra te demander des comptes.  
– Ha, tu rigoles? Il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça!»  
Cela devait être une affirmation mais elle s'est transformée en question dans ma bouche.  
« Euh  
– James?  
– Bah, tu sais, moi je n'ai embrassé qu'une fille à part Lily, alors forcément, en comparaison  
– James?  
– Tu comprends bien que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger  
– JAMES! COMBIEN!  
– Oh une petite douzaine je dirais!» dit James précipitamment.  
Je me plaque les mains sur le visage en regrettant mon anesthésie cervicale de la veille. James gigote avec embarras.  
« Tu danses vraiment bien, tu sais.»  
_Ferme-la, Potter. Tout ce que tu dis ne fait qu'empirer les choses. _Seul un "groumpf" pathétique s'échappe de mes mains.  
« Sirius?»  
Je veux être seul.  
« Sirius, je suis désolé, mais  
– Va-t-en.  
– D'accord, soupire James. Je t'ai laissé la retenue de McGo' sur ta table de nuit, à côté de la potion contre la gueule de bois qu'on est allé te chercher à l'infirmerie.»  
Je ne me donne pas la peine de répondre. Je suis très bien, caché derrière mes braves petites mains.  
« Bon, j'y vais.»  
_C'est ça.  
«_ À plus tard.»  
Il disparaît enfin.  
Je me jette sur la potion anti-gueule de bois avec soulagement.

**- O - O - O -**

« Ne mens pas, Ju. J'ai des témoins.  
– Mais non, Sirius, je te promets que je ne l'ai pas, ta chemise! proteste Juliana. C'est vrai que Sandy l'a attrapée et me l'a passée, mais ensuite Nina me l'a prise! Tiens, j'ai juste une de tes chaussettes»  
_Oh, j'en ai plus qu'assez!  
_Heureusement, mon calvaire touche à sa fin. J'ai le foulard, le pantalon, la veste, les chaussettes, les bottines. Lorsque j'aurai retrouvé ma chemise, je pourrai rendre mon costume complet à la boutique.  
Ah, non, il me manque aussi le bandeau. Mais personne n'a su me dire qui l'a pris, alors je devrai probablement en racheter un.  
Visiblement, la chemise de flanelle rouge a été appréciée et est passée de main en main. Quatre filles embarrassées plus tard, je la range soigneusement avec le reste du déguisement.  
« C'est demain que tu as ta retenue? me demande Remus.  
– Oui. Je dois laver le sol des cachots.»  
Remus grimace avec sympathie.  
« C'est vraiment dégoûtant là-bas. Depuis le temps que plus personne n'y va!»  
J'acquiesce d'un soupir.  
« Je m'excuse encore de ne pas t'avoir empêché de boire, samedi. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait boire cinq litres de punch sans éclater.  
– Oui, et puis, tu avais mieux à faire! j'ajoute avec un sourire narquois tout en refermant mon placard.  
– Je hein? fait Remus, soudain très mal à l'aise. Euh Mais non! Enfin Je ne vois vraiment pas ce dont tu  
– Oh, arrête de jouer les innocents, Moony! On aurait dit que tu étais ventousé à cette fille!»  
Remus devient écarlate jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
« Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais pas de ça  
– Ha! je ricane. Même ivre mort, je vois mal comment je l'aurais oublié!  
– Oh, Sirius, s'écrie Remus d'une voix curieusement haut-perchée, tu as vu, une araignée sur le mur!  
– Remus Lupin!  
– Ouiii?  
– Parle-moi de cette fille!»  
Remus pique un nouveau fard.  
J'attends avec toute la patience dont je suis capable. Il ouvre la bouche, mais c'est ce moment que choisi Peter pour entrer.  
« Venez vite voir! fait-il avec de grands gestes. C'est incroyable!»  
Après une brève hésitation, Remus et moi nous élançons à la suite de Peter.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Héhé, voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre crétin, à bientôt pour un second chapitre non-moins crétin, du point de vue de Severus cette fois...  
MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Le bandeau

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** Toutes mes excuses à Joanne Rowling pour lui voler odieusement son univers magique et torturer ses personnages...

**Notes :** L'histoire n'a pas changé, ça se passe donc lors de la sixième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, et tout naît d'un pari débile entre James et Sirius (que vous avez vu au chapitre précédent, à moins que vous ne preniez un malin plaisir à lire les chapitres de fic dans le désordre XP).  
Même si j'ai classé cette fic comme humoristique moi-même, elle ne le sera sans doute pas tout le temps; ce n'était même pas mon intention au départ! Ce second chapitre du point de vue de Severus est nettement moins délirant que le premier, et en fait c'est normal quand on voit la vie du bonhomme... Donc l'humour dans cette fic risque d'être un rien, euh, "spasmodique". Je me demande si je ne devrais pas changer le genre, mais on verra cela plus tard.  
Ce chapitre commence avant le 1er, vous allez très vite comprendre quand (je dirais qu'on le devine dès le premier mot). Mais il se finit après. Je vous dis pas ça pour vous décourager de le lire, mais je suis passée à deux doigts de le foutre intégralement à la poubelle et de le recommencer. Car du fait qu'il ne progresse presque pas dans le temps, il est un peu rébarbatif et sans intérêt... Ça piétine, voilà. Mais vous m'excuserez, on va dire que c'est pour planter définitivement le contexte, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois! Enfin j'essaierai...

**Dédicace :** Fic dédiée aux prépas Ciné-Sup du lycée Guist'hau de Nantes, yééééééééD! Mention spéciale pour Alessandro, le Poilu et 'Millou!

**Spoilers :** Spoilers de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je me rends compte cependant que des spoilers, il risque d'y en avoir de plus en plus, et même s'ils ne sont pas d'une importance capitale dans le tome 5, je déconseille cette fic à quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas lu (j'aurais peut-être dû le dire dès le début, hein? Désolée v-v).

**Reviewers :** Merci beaucoup, je reconnais parmi vous de fidèles lecteurs des Secret Diaries, et ça me touche beaucoup.  
Mystick : Ta review m'a fait peur (si, je te jure), tu as dû lire le chapitre juste vraiment après qu'il ait été déposé. Du coup, lorsque j'ai eu un remord et que j'ai voulu l'enlever seulement quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais déjà une review! Donc voilà, c'est uniquement ta faute si je n'ai pas enlevé cette fic du site tant qu'il en était encore temps lol!  
chrisanimefan : Oui, moi aussi j'adore ce couple, héhé... Parce que ce sont mes persos préférés, parce que la 1ère potterfiction que j'aie lue de ma vie était sur ce couple, mais aussi pcq'ils se détestent et que c'est d'autant plus drôle de les coller ensemble... °sourire sadique°  
TiteSevie : Effectivement, c un des paris les plus cons de l'histoire de Poudlard, mais... je doute que beaucoup s'en souviennent par la suite, en vérité... hihihi...  
Blood-Countess : Oh la la! #°-°# La reine, voyons, n'exagérons rien, je débute, là;! Bon, encore une fois je sais plus où me mettre... Hum... Tiens, sous le bureau, là, je suis très bien lol.  
Mymye-Snape : Merci merci, ce chapitre sera moins drôle mais là je radote un peu... C'est que je tiens à vous préparer psychologiquement à ce chapitre!  
teaolemon : Oh ben, demandé aussi gentiment, je ne pouvais pas refuser!  
SweetDeath : La voilà la suite, la voilà...  
Phonzine : Bah c'est sûr que j'ai tendance à voir Remus comme un garçon plein de bon sens qui dit toujours ce qu'il faut, mais j'en ai pas fait un grand sage, non plus! Sensible, intelligent (comparé à Sirius et James lol), perspicace et à l'écoute. Le confident parfait.  
Alessandro : Ah la la, Etcideneb, comment oses-tu te faire passer pour Alessandro! Tsss... Mdr, ça m'a bien fait marrer quand même... Je dirais que le Poilu pourrait faire Sirius en remplacement de Toitoine qui nous a lâchement abandonnées. Millou ferait alors Remus? James... Photocopieuse, bien sûr! Peter : le Serial Killer! (C'est génial, on leur a donné pile les surnoms qu'il faut!) Il ressemble pas à Peter mais c'est pas grave, c'est soit lui soit le Sadique et lui il est trop maigre. Pour Severus, je sèche un peu... Toinou peut-être? avec des cheveux longs il serait crédible... Alessandro pourrait marcher, si seulement il n'avait pas de lunettes. Et Drouet en McGonagall? Hinhinhin!  
(Pour toute personne qui lirait ceci et qui ne comprendrait rien : ne cherchez pas à comprendre, vous ne pourriez pas)  
Dark Jezebel : Ma Jeeeeeez chériiiiieuh à moooaaaaaa! C'est gentil de faire monter le compteur de mes reviews lol!  
Shiefa Li : Effectivement, je suis une sadique, yëk yëk yëk! Mé nooon... Pour tout dire, j'étais à court d'idées et j'ai balancé cette fin idiote... idiote parce que je ne savais pas alors ce que Peter voulait montrer à Sirius et Remus. C'est très fin de faire ça...  
Mais bon. Voilà enfin la suite.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2. Le bandeau**

SPLASH!  
« Gasp!» Je remonte à la surface et aspire une grande goulée d'air à travers mes cheveux dégoulinants.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que je fais dans l'eau! J'étais en train de lire sur le bord du lac et  
« Tu avais raison, Padfoot, les serpents savent nager!»  
Je frémis de rage en reconnaissant la voix familière de mon ennemi de toujours au milieu des éclats de rire. Je rejette les mèches ruisselantes qui pendent devant mes yeux, me tourne vers la rive et ne peux retenir un rictus en voyant un ouragan approcher.  
« JAMES POTTER!» rugit la voix sèche de Minerva McGonagall.  
Le sourire railleur des deux Gryffondors se décompose et ils bondissent instinctivement à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, se retrouvant de part et d'autre d'une McGonagall manifestement très en colère, autour de laquelle les badauds se dispersent bien vite.  
Je qualifierais cette vision de pitoyable, si je n'étais pas moi-même en train de patauger dans de l'eau boueuse. Je rejoins laborieusement le rivage et tente de me hisser sur la terre ferme. Ma baguette est restée dans mon livre, non loin des pieds de Black, inaccessible.  
« Ça devient de la provocation! continue McGonagall. Quand cesserez-vous de vous battre!»  
De surprise, j'en lâche ma prise et rechute dans l'eau.  
Nous battre? _Nous_ battre! _Eh, oh, c'est moi, la victime! Je subis!_  
« Je ne supporte plus vos mesquineries, Mr Potter, et vous, Mr Snape! vocifère le professeur de Métamorphose en nous pointant successivement du doigt. Oui, vous aussi Mr Snape, ne faites pas l'innocent! Même si je n'en ai pas la preuve, je sais que vous êtes responsable de l'invasion de fourmis rouges du lit de Potter, lundi dernier! Vous êtes juste suffisamment malin pour ne pas vous faire prendre Ce qui n'est de toute évidence pas votre cas, James Potter!  
– C'est parce que lui, il fait ses coups par en-dessous! proteste le Gryffondor.  
– Je ne veux pas le savoir!»  
Potter pince les lèvres, la mâchoire crispée.  
« Je suis navrée de voir que vous entraînez une fois de plus Sirius Black dans vos bêtises!»  
Aussitôt Black se met à admirer ses chaussures.  
« J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor, aidez votre camarade à sortir de l'eau!»  
Je n'en reviens pas. Trente points pour avoir essayé de me noyer. _C'est donc tout ca que vaut ma vie?_ Le problème, c'est que mes tortionnaires sont les chouchous de tous les professeurs, même de l'inflexible McGonagall.  
Black s'approche et me tend une main réticente, que j'ignore superbement. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de son aide. Mais chaque touffe d'herbe que j'agrippe s'arrache sous mon poids, et la situation tourne au ridicule.  
« Dieux du ciel, ne soyez pas si borné, Mr Snape!» s'exaspère McGonagall.  
J'attrape à contrecur la main du Gryffondor.  
« James, aide-moi bon sang!» ronchonne Black.  
Potter saisit mon autre main en soupirant et je me trouve bientôt sur le bord, face à mes deux ennemis.  
« Et faites vos excuses! dit McGonagall.  
– Désolé, bougonne Black en faisant un pas en arrière.  
– Excuse-moi, Snape», dit James avec un sourire mauvais. Il tient toujours mon bras et je n'aime pas du tout la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux plantés dans les miens.  
Satisfaite, McGonagall tourne les talons et s'éloigne.  
« Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, souffle Potter tout près de mon visage. Sirius et moi, on se disait qu'il était grand temps que tu te laves les cheveux, mais un seul bain n'a visiblement pas suffit!»  
Et avant que j'aie pu réagir, il me repousse dans le lac.  
« Cinquante points et une retenue, Potter!» crie la voix lointaine de McGonagall.  
Potter me toise avec mépris.  
« Ça les vaut.»  
Mais son sourire disparaît encore quand retentit un nouveau :  
« JAMES POTTER!»  
_Mmh, impression de déjà-vu.  
_Mais cette fois, James devient pâle comme un linge et, les yeux ronds, il déglutit péniblement avant de se retourner avec appréhension vers la jeune fille qui a surgi derrière lui.  
« Tiens, Lily! dit-il en se passant dans les cheveux une main un peu tremblante. C'est toujours un bonheur d'entendre ta jolie voix!  
– Tu es méprisable, Potter!  
– Je sais, tu me le dis souvent  
– Un abruti de première!  
– Ça aussi, tu le dis souvent  
– Et le pire égoïste que je connaisse!  
– Alors là, pas d'accord, je fais ça pour le bien de tous!  
– Je ne parle pas que de ce que tu fais à ce ce»  
Elle pose sur moi ses yeux d'enragée, et je me dis que la traiter de sang-de-bourbe l'année dernière n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose que j'aie faite dans ma vie. Ce genre de fille, il vaut mieux éviter de l'avoir contre soi.  
Je tente une nouvelle fois de remonter sur l'herbe.  
« ce Serpentard!  
– Bravo, Lily, tu pouvais difficilement trouver pire insulte!  
– LA FERME!» hurle-t-elle.  
Sirius et James sursautent, moi je retombe une fois de plus dans la flotte.  
« Je me fiche de tes petites querelles mesquines avec Snape, il s'agit des CINQUANTE POINTS QUE NOUS AVONS ENCORE PERDUS PAR TA FAUTE!»  
Fichtre. Je ne savais pas que la voix humaine pouvait atteindre ces décibels. J'en ai les tympans qui vibrent.  
« À QUOI ÇA SERT QU'ON SE DÉMÈNE POUR ÊTRE LES MEILLEURS SI TU FICHES TOUT PAR TERRE DE TON CÔTÉ! TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE SERPENTARD GAGNE ENCORE LA COUPE, OU QUOI!»  
Tandis qu'Evans continue à brailler - les Gryffondors sont _réellement_ trop bruyants - j'aborde une nouvelle tentative pour me sortir enfin de ce bourbier. Si j'attrape les roseaux d'une main, cette racine de l'autre, et que je mets mon pied ici  
_Victoire!  
_Je m'affale, exténué et ruisselant, sur le sol accueillant. Je ramasse mon livre et m'empare de ma baguette - c'est la dernière fois que je m'en sers comme marque-page - afin de me redonner un aspect présentable.  
Une fois sec et un peu moins boueux, j'hésite à profiter de l'inattention des Gryffondors pour leur jeter un sort, mais, finalement, les laisser à la fureur d'Evans me paraît mille fois plus cruel.  
Et je préfère trouver une vengeance plus élaborée et plus discrète.

**- O - O - O -**

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
Outre les ronflements des autres dans le dortoir, outre ces tomates farcies qui me sont restées sur l'estomac, outre l'humiliation de la journée que je ressens encore douloureusement dans ma gorge, outre les idées de vengeance qui tournent sans fin dans mon esprit j'ai cette fichue eau dans les oreilles qui ne veut pas sortir. C'est horripilant.  
Je continue à me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, jusqu'à ce que je n'y tienne plus et que je me glisse hors des draps. Je prends le livre posé sur ma table de nuit et je passe silencieusement devant les lits de mes "camarades de chambrée", j'ai nommé Abruti, Brute Épaisse, Nigaud Un et Nigaud Deux - officiellement Tim Madley, Marshall Bulstrode, et les jumeaux Andrew et Jonathan Baddock. Heureusement que mon lit est depuis toujours situé tout au fond de la pièce, là où je peux ruminer tranquille. Je ne les supporte pas, ces quatre-là. Ils me le rendent bien, d'ailleurs. En première année, ils se sont crus obligés de me faire faire la visite guidée de toutes les cuvettes des toilettes Je leur ferai payer, un jour. Comme aux autres.  
Je sors du dortoir et me rends dans la salle commune, déserte, où crépite néanmoins un bon feu de cheminée. Je m'affale dans l'un des fauteuils ouvragés en soupirant. Je suis insomniaque, de toute manière, alors autant utiliser ces heures de veille de façon constructive  
_Alors, cette vengeance!  
_Que répondre à un acte aussi bas que celui de me faire tomber à l'eau? C'est bête, c'est petit, c'est mesquin! Et cette façon de me prendre par surprise, c'était perfide, pas du tout ce qu'on attend d'un Gryffondor! D'un Serpentard, oui, mais pas d'un Gryffondor Malheureusement pour eux, j'étais en train de lire un ouvrage passionnant au moment où ils m'ont lâchement attaqué par derrière  
J'ouvre le livre de potions sur mes genoux. Je le feuillette un moment, et je finis par repérer une recette intéressante Suffisamment simple pour mon niveau d'excellence, mais longue de préparation, malheureusement. Il faudra bien un mois pour la réaliser. Et même un peu plus si on y apporte les quelques améliorations que je vois possibles Peu importe, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et ma rancune est suffisamment tenace pour patienter jusque-là.  
_Potter et ce bellâtre de Black vont me payer cet affront! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
_Kof.  
Je le savais, j'ai attrapé un rhume dans ce foutu lac.  
Je fais venir une pile de mouchoirs sur mes genoux et je m'approche un peu plus du feu.

**- O - O - O -**

Ombre parmi les ombres, je circule avec assurance entre les murs suintants, percés de lourdes portes en bois. Plus je m'éloigne du long couloir qui relie l'entrée de la salle commune à l'escalier, plus la lumière se fait rare. Je sors ma baguette afin de voir où je mets les pieds, et j'ai juste le temps de voir un gros rat noir détaller dans un trou. L'état des sous-sols est vraiment infect. Tous ces cachots abandonnés Plus personne ne met les pieds ici, depuis que les séquestrations d'élèves indisciplinés ont été abolies. Encore un coup d'un Gryffondor, si je me souviens bien. Quel gâchis.  
Mais au moins, je peux être tranquille pour faire ce que j'ai à faire.  
J'ouvre une des portes d'un coup de baguette et, jetant un dernier regard par-dessus mon épaule, je me faufile à l'intérieur.  
La pièce est crasseuse et encombrée d'objets divers entassés sans précautions. On ne doit pas trouver pire bordel, à part peut-être dans le cerveau de Pettigrew. Une odeur de moisissure flotte dans l'air, qui me rappelle étrangement l'époque où je me cachais dans l'abris de jardin, étant enfant. Je retrouve dans ces cachots le même sentiment de sécurité Avec un peu de ménage - non, beaucoup de ménage -, je pourrais me plaire, ici. Cet endroit est dépourvu de la chose qui me cause le plus de tourments depuis toujours : des gens.  
Je m'avance vers le chaudron que j'ai laissé contre un mur. J'en retire le couvercle - et suis aussitôt assailli par une puanteur suffocante. Je repousse le souvenir cette fois bien moins agréable des choux à la vapeur de ma vieille tante Maglia, et examine le contenu du chaudron. Il faudra que je pense à mettre un masque, la prochaine fois. D'après ce que je vois (et ce que je sens), il est temps d'ajouter la poudre de dent de narval noir.  
L'ensemble des ingrédients s'est avéré coûteux, mais j'ai l'habitude de dépenser tout mon argent chez l'apothicaire, et ces Gallions ont été on ne peut mieux employés Même si deux Gryffondors dont la suffisance n'a d'égal que la stupidité n'en valent pas la peine, la préparation de cette potion se révèle une tâche passionnante.  
Après avoir placé le chaudron sur un feu, je mesure la dose précise de poudre scintillante, et j'y ajoute quelques gouttes d'essence d'if centenaire avant de commencer à incorporer lentement le tout à la mixture brune. À mon grand soulagement, des volutes bleutées commencent à s'élever de la potion, ce qui laisse supposer que ma touche personnelle aura l'effet escompté. L'effet de la potion devrait durer cinq à dix fois plus longtemps. _Je me demande même comment j'ai pu douter une seconde de mon génie!  
_Je continue à remuer le breuvage jusqu'à ce qu'il acquière la teinte idéale puis, satisfait, je le retire du feu et le repose au même endroit contre le mur. Encore cinq jours à laisser reposer avant de pouvoir ajouter l'ingrédient suivant.  
Je me donne beaucoup de mal pour pas grand-chose, vraiment. Quoique cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas piqué un fou rire aux dépens des Gryffondors que j'aurais fait encore bien plus. Ce sera d'autant plus amusant que je ne sais pas exactement quel sera le résultat. Surprise  
_Ça, pour une surprise, Potter et Black vont en avoir une belle!  
_**- O -**  
L'heure du couvre-feu est proche lorsque je rejoins la salle commune, et celle-ci est plongée dans une semi-obscurité. N'ayant aucune envie de rejoindre les dortoirs où la bande des quatre ne doit même pas être encore couchée, je m'assois dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée, les pieds sur le bord de l'âtre, mains croisées sur le ventre.  
Je suis incroyablement détendu. Bercé par la douce tiédeur du feu, je m'assoupis lentement  
Je suis un puissant sorcier, craint et respecté. Potter est mon elfe de maison, et il a l'honneur de me servir de paillasson à l'entrée de mon manoir, tandis que Black est ma dame de compagnie la plus dévouée. Son tablier en dentelle le met particulièrement en valeur Je sors mon tromblon pour partir à la chasse au Lupin dans le jardin quand, soudain, deux mains froides se plaquent sur mes yeux et je me réveille en sursaut.  
« Aaaah!  
– Devine qui c'est? piaille une voix aigüe - une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille malgré mon état de demi-sommeil.  
– Gwendolyn je marmonne avec un rien de détresse dans la voix.  
– Gagné!»  
Les mains se dégagent de ma vue et l'incarnation féminine de mes cauchemars apparaît devant moi.  
« Mais arrête de faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, voyons, appelle-moi Gwen! sourit la fillette, toutes dents blanches dehors.  
– Si seulement je pouvais ne pas te connaître je soupire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps, à ton âge.  
– Oh, c'est _trop_ gentil de te préoccuper de mon bien-être comme ça!»  
_Pardon? Je me préoccupe de quoi, moi!_  
« Mais j'ai eu onze ans, cette année! poursuit-elle.  
– Je m'en étais douté, je réplique sèchement, puisque tu es ici. Malheureusement  
– Si tu _savais_ ce que je suis heureuse d'avoir été placée à Serpentard, comme toi!  
–   
– Hein?  
–   
– Tu sais?  
– Évidemment que je le sais! Tu me le dis à chaque fois que tu m'adresses la parole!  
– Ah, oui, c'est vrai!» glousse-t-elle.  
Je cherche un moyen de m'échapper de ce siège, mais ses deux bras s'abaissent tels une herse tandis qu'elle s'appuie sur les deux accoudoirs. Je m'enfonce dans le rembourrage du fauteuil comme elle me tend une joue rose.  
« Tu fais un bisou à ta cousine préférée?  
– Ne sois pas stupide, je ne t'en ai pas fait depuis ton baptème!  
– Et tu te le rappelles encore! J'étais un beau bébé, hein?  
– Je me souviens surtout du moment où tu m'as vomi dessus, pour être honnête.  
– Et je t'aimais déjà!»  
Je lui lance mon regard le plus terrible.  
« Pousse-toi de mon feu!»  
Son sourire s'affaisse imperceptiblement comme elle se redresse.  
« Je n'aime pas que tu me parles comme ça, Sev!  
– Ne m'appelle pas Sev!  
– Pourquoi? Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça!  
– Et je t'ai toujours dit de ne pas le faire! D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais ne pas m'appeler du tout, ce serait aussi bien.  
– Arrête de faire ton méchant, cousin!  
– Tu n'as pas encore compris! Je SUIS méchant!»  
Nouveaux gloussements.  
« Mais oui, c'est ça. Et je suppose aussi que tu me détestes?  
– Exactement!  
– Tu ne changes donc toujours pas de refrain après tant d'années! Et tu mens toujours aussi mal!»  
Je roule les yeux. J'ai vraiment une famille de tarés.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? je demande à nouveau.  
– J'avais oublié ce roman sur une table, dit-elle en me montrant un petit livre bariolé. Tu connais?  
– Pas vraiment, non, je réponds avec dédain.  
– Tu as tort, c'est super! C'est le huitième tome des Chroniques de la Pleine Lune, de Roberta Fier. Mon préféré!  
– Tant mieux  
– Tu n'es pas branché romans d'horreur, hein?»  
Je lui souris avec condescendance.  
« Non, désolé, je fais partie de ces gens qui perdent leur temps à lire de la littérature.  
– C'est pas grave, tu sais, tu as beau être un peu barbant, tu restes mon cousin préféré!»  
Je ne prends pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que je suis son seul cousin. Au lieu de quoi je m'extirpe du fauteuil et m'éloigne de la fillette autant que possible.  
« Ben tu vas où?  
– Je vais me coucher!  
– Par là, ce sont les dortoirs des filles, Sev!»  
_Très juste.  
_Le temps de secouer un peu mon sens de l'orientation endormi, et je m'élance vers le bon couloir.  
« Sev, attends! Tu vas au bal de Halloween la semaine prochaine?  
– Nan! je lance par-dessus mon épaule avant de m'éloigner dans le boyau sinueux.  
– Chouette, moi non plus, je suis trop jeune! entends-je Gwendolyn s'exclamer derrière moi. On passera la soirée ensemble, alors!»  
_Note pour moi-même : prévoir déguisement pour fête de Halloween._

**- O - O - O -**

Je manque de lâcher le pichet de diabolo menthe lorsque quelque chose me percute violemment par derrière.  
D'abord projeté vers l'avant, je repousse avec rage quoi que soit ce qui s'est avachi dans mon dos, et me retourne à la vitesse de la chauve-souris fondant sur un papillon de nuit. Un Sirius Black au regard trouble chancelle sous mes yeux. J'esquisse un rictus de contentement lorsqu'il s'écroule à mes pieds.  
Dommage qu'il soit trop saoul pour éprouver de la honte.  
Il commence à se remettre debout et je suis bien tenté de lui adresser un coup de pied dans les côtes, quand il s'accroche à mon manteau - et à ma jambe par la même occasion. Je frémis d'horreur à ce contact.  
« Lâche-moi tout de suite, Black!»  
Pour le convaincre, je lui assène un grand coup de faux sur le crâne.  
Il recule en titubant, se tenant la tête d'une main. Je sens venir une de ces crises de colère dont seuls les Gryffondors sont capables. Mais, à mon plus grand étonnement, et à ma plus grande frayeur encore, il se met à sourire bizarrement.  
Je lui lance un regard qui signifie plus ou moins "si tu trouves ça drôle je vais de te faire changer d'avis bien vite". Sans effet.  
De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je passe aux insultes grossières - mais toujours efficaces auprès des créatures grossières :  
« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, pourriture de Gryffondor!  
– Tu sais, Snivellus»  
J'aurais presque un soupir de soulagement en entendant ce surnom pourtant honni. Les Gryffondors sont si prévisibles. Mais je désenchante vite.  
« Tu as de jolis yeux quand tu es en colère!»  
Il se passe sans doute plusieurs secondes le temps que mon cerveau assimile cette information. On me renvoie un rapport d'erreur. J'ai forcément mal entendu.  
Mais si je me fie à son sourire, ce n'est pas le cas.  
« Black, espèce de de de»  
_Mince alors, c'est quoi la suite?_  
« De?»  
_Allez, la première chose qui me passe par la tête._  
« De malade mental!» _Je dirais même pervers.  
_Je fuis avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quelque chose qui ne me pousserait à un acte impardonnable.  
_Maudit Black. Maudits Gryffondors. Tous des imbéciles.  
_Me complimenter, ce n'était pas loyal! Un vulgaire coup bas! Je n'y étais pas préparé! Bien sûr, c'est pour cela qu'il l'a fait. Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis fait prendre au dépourvu par ce lourdaud de Black.  
En plus, à cause de lui, j'ai oublié mon diabolo là-bas.  
Mais je n'ai aucune intention d'y retourner, Black a visiblement l'intention de passer la soirée à vider tous les saladiers de punch. Débile, et alcoolique. Les Gryffondors ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.  
Bientôt, il se lance sur la piste de danse. Mouais, il danse plutôt bien, pour un pirate passablement bourré avec un verre dans chaque main et un bandeau ridicule sur l'il. Si l'on omet le fait, bien sûr, qu'il est en train de danser le tango sur du rock'n'roll.  
_Attendez, ce ne serait pas Samantha Crow, cette femme-panthère qui se trémousse contre lui?_ Elle a oublié qu'elle était une Serpentard, ou quoi! Quelle honte! C'est un spectacle déplorable! Elle se comporte comme une débauchée! Ils sont au courant qu'ils sont en public? Et que tout le monde les regarde?  
Non, pas tout le monde. Pas moi. Je refuse d'assister à cela. Je n'ai qu'à m'asseoir derrière une colonne et lire le roman que j'ai apporté.  
_Euh, non, pas cette colonne-là  
_Une minute. Je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. _C'est Remus Lupin, ça? Soudé à cette fille par la bouche?_  
  
Ils respirent quand, exactement?  
Je m'arrache à ma contemplation morbide et marche à un autre angle de la salle. Bien, enfin un peu de calme. Je pause ma faux contre une colonne et ouvre mon livre avec soulagement.  
**- O -**  
Allons donc. Cela ne fait pas une heure que je lis qu'un objet volant non-identifié m'atterrit sur la tête. Je découvre avec une certaine perplexité qu'il s'agit d'une bottine en cuir noir.  
Je vais faire une crise de nerfs. Si je me suis déguisé en la Mort, c'est pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, pas pour qu'on me balance des chaussures puantes!  
_Et puis c'est quoi, ces sifflements?  
_Je surgis avec fureur de derrière la colonne de marbre. Et je me donne un coup de faux sur la tête pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas.  
Il y a un attroupement autour d'une des tables. Et sur la table, un Sirius Black hilare se trémousse en déboutonnant sa chemise.  
Une petite lumière rouge s'allume dans mon cerveau. _Alerte, alerte._ Gryffondor sur le point de commettre un attentat à la pudeur.  
_Mais que font donc les professeurs!  
_Ben voyons.  
Ils papotent tranquillement à l'autre bout de la salle, tournant le dos à la scène - sauf Dumbledore, mais la corbeille de fruit sur la tête de Sprout ne lui laisse sans doute pas voir grand chose. Dumbledore est profondément pathétique, en citrouille. Je suis sincère.  
_Et pourquoi ses prétendus amis ne font-il rien pour l'arrêter?  
_Je les cherche des yeux. Lupin est toujours avec la fille. Le sens d'un tel comportement m'échappera toujours. Ils n'en ont pas _marre_, au bout d'un moment! Potter et Evans sirotent un milk-shake à la fraise en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux - _si c'est pas mignon!_ Quand je pense que ce sont ces deux-là qui s'étripaient sous mes yeux, il n'y a pas un mois. Quant à Pettigrew, il s'est endormi sur un banc dans son costume de Nounours et suce son pouce consciencieusement. Je me répète, mais les Gryffondors ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.  
_Il n'est pas question que j'intervienne.  
_Black fait tournoyer sa chemise en oscillant sur ses jambes.  
_Il n'en est pas question.  
_Des cris hystériques s'élèvent lorsque la chemise rouge s'envole - couverts par la musique tonitruante.  
_Il n'en est pas  
  
_Pourquoi déboucle-t-il sa ceinture?_  
_Il est temps de se bouger. Je traverse la salle en trombe en direction du groupe des professeurs. Mais ma faux est encombrante; elle se prend dans mes pieds et je m'écroule sur une petite table dans un fracas de chaises. Je suis empêtré dans ma cape, pas moyen de retrouver la position verticale.  
_C'est pas vrai! Voilà ce que ça rapporte de vouloir rendre service!_  
« Va voir s'il va bien!  
– Mais, Lily  
– S'il te plaît!»  
Soudain, une silhouette sombre arrive au-dessus de moi.  
_Potter._ Il ne manquait vraiment plus que lui pour que cette soirée soit un désastre total.  
À ma grande surprise, il me prend la main pour me relever. Je me dégage avec mépris.  
« Si j'étais toi, Potter - et Merlin m'en préserve - j'irais plutôt m'occuper de ce cher Black et de ce qui lui reste de tissu sur le dos.»  
Potter fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Il se retourne et fait un bond d'au moins trente centimètres.  
« Nom de Remus! Pour l'amour du ciel, Remus, lâche cette fille et viens m'aider!»  
Je me relève avec peine mais retrouve instantanément ma mortelle dignité.  
Sur ma droite, Evans, les mains jointes, regarde avec adoration Potter et son nabot de copain jouer des coudes pour atteindre la table où gigote l'autre nudiste.  
Pendant ce temps, il y a des remous au rayon fruits et légumes. Notre citrouille de directeur se met à glousser derrière l'ananas de Sprout, ce qui éveille les soupçons de l'assemblée Tous se retournent comme un seul homme. McGonagall devient encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà - étant donné qu'elle est déguisée en fantôme - et se précipite vers les réjouissances, fendant la foule comme Moïse ouvrant les eaux.  
_C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus à cette fête foireuse.  
_Dans un froissement de tissu, je me détourne de la scène et sors de la Grande Salle, mettant enfin un terme à mes souffrances.  
Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Gwendolyn est endormie dans mon fauteuil habituel au coin de la cheminée. Avant de regagner mon dortoir, je ranime le feu mourant d'un coup de baguette. Parce qu'elle mignonne, quand même. Quand elle dort.  
Le dortoir est vide. Les quatre nazes ont réussi je ne sais trop comment à se trouver chacun une cavalière pour le bal. Je ricane en me rappelant que la cavalière de Madley était Samantha Crow.  
Je me défais de mon déguisement avec lassitude et range la faux dans une armoire. C'est alors seulement que je remarque qu'un morceau de tissu noir y est suspendu. Je le décroche, intrigué, et le tourne un moment entre mes doigts, avant de saisir enfin de quoi il s'agit.  
Un bandeau de pirate.

**- O - O - O -**

Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, triturant machinalement le morceau de tissu noir que je garde dans ma poche depuis près d'une semaine. J'attends toujours le bon moment pour le coller sous le nez de Black et me moquer de lui. Mais comme d'un autre côté, moins je vois Black mieux je me porte, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'occasion.  
Dans mon autre main, je tiens serrée une petite fiole. Il s'agit d'un peu de la potion. Je ne suis pas certain de sa maturité; il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de m'en assurer.  
Absorbé par mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention à Marshall "Brute Épaisse" Bulstrode qui jaillit du couloir à ma gauche, et je m'emplafonne dedans allégrement.  
« Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, Snape? grogne le tas de muscles ambulant. Tu veux peut-être que je t'apprenne à faire attention où tu mets les pieds?»  
Il écrase son poing dans sa main. Ridicule. Tant que j'ai ma baguette, il ne peut rien me faire.  
Il me vient une idée.  
« Non, merci, Bul. Mais par contre, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses de cette eau de toilette» et je lui colle le flacon ouvert sous le nez.  
Il renifle avec méfiance et a aussitôt un mouvement de recul. Imbécile.  
« Ça pue, ton truc! Pas étonnant que les filles te fuient!»  
Je le regarde avec curiosité.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Snape, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi?»  
Mais soudain il tourne la tête, comme attiré par un bruit fantôme.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que! glapit-il.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu as? je demande innocemment.  
– Snape! Aide-moi! crie-t-il en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.  
– De quoi tu parles?  
– Tu ne les vois pas! Regarde! il y en a partout! Aaah! Elles sont sur moi!»  
Je suis impressionné et intrigué. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel effet. Il se met à courir.  
« LAISSEZ-MOI! DIS-LEUR DE ME LAISSER!»  
Il s'engouffre dans un couloir et je m'élance à sa suite. Nous montons maints escaliers, jusqu'en haut de la tour des Gryffondors. Bulstrode, paniqué, se met à tourner en rond en hurlant et en se frappant les bras et la tête. Un attroupement s'est formé autour de lui. Je vois même Lupin, Black et Pettigrew. C'est certain que voir la plus grande brute de l'école dans un tel état a de quoi surprendre. Moi le premier.  
_Il a trop de Gryffondors ici._ J'abandonne Brute Épaisse à son sort sans regret.  
Alors que je descends les escaliers, je peux entendre ses cris :  
« Les abeilles! Les abeilles!»

**- O - O - O -**

Je referme soigneusement le bocal dans lequel j'ai versé la potion et glisse deux fioles dans ma poche, avant de m'autoriser à enlever mon masque. Après ce qui est arrivé à Bulstrode hier, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de respirer la mixture. Ses hallucinations n'ont duré qu'un quart d'heure, mais il n'est toujours pas vraiment remis.  
Je laisse le bocal sur place et sors du cachot sans bruit. Je suis à peine en vue des lumières du couloir principal que je décèle un bruit. _Quelqu'un vient!  
_Et alors? J'ai parfaitement le droit de me trouver là.  
Au détour du couloir surgit une silhouette désagréablement familière Sirius Black.  
_Bordel.  
_J'ai réussi à l'ignorer superbement toute la semaine, mais dans un couloir d'un mètre cinquante de large, cela devient difficile. Je lève néanmoins la tête vers le plafond d'un air distrait, en marchant collé au mur de gauche. Je suis sur le point de me mettre à siffloter nonchalamment quand j'entends :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, exactement?»  
Bon, au moins j'aurai essayé.  
Je m'arrête pour le foudroyer du regard comme il convient.  
« J'essayais désespérément d'éviter de poser les yeux sur ta face de corniaud, ça me soulève le cur à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, si tu permets, je vais aller rendre mon dîner ailleurs.  
– Très drôle. C'est sûr qu'avec tes cheveux gras et ton nez crochu, tu peux te permettre ce genre de remarques.»  
Je ne dis rien. Cela fait un bout de temps que ce type d'insultes ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid. Je fais mine de reprendre mon chemin, mais il accompagne mon mouvement d'un pas en arrière et pose un des seaux qu'il tient à la main, pour me barrer le passage.  
Je réprime une vague de panique. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?  
_Je le dévisage avec dégoût.  
« _Quoi_ encore?» je crache avec toute l'agressivité que je peux mettre dans ces deux mots.  
Il penche la tête sur le côté et m'observe avec le même air qu'aurait un chien devant un rôti d'hippogriffe. Je m'attends presque à le voir se lécher les babines en remuant la queue. Un sourire anormal déforme ses lèvres.  
_Oh non, il va recommencer.  
«_ Severus» murmure-t-il.  
Je tressaille à cette soudaine familiarité.  
« Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi! je siffle. Tu souilles mon prénom rien qu'en le prononçant!  
– Tu préfères vraiment Snivellus?  
– Sincèrement, je préfèrerais que tu m'oublies, Black.  
– Ça sera difficile si tu es sans arrêt sur mon chemin.  
– Je crois qu'en cet instant, c'est plutôt toi qui es sur le mien. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'un Gryffondor vient faire du côté des cachots!  
– J'ai une retenue, figure-toi! se défend Black, comme s'il s'agissait une cause louable.  
– Une retenue? je fais, faussement surpris. Mais pourquoi donc? Oh, ce ne serait pas à cause de la mystérieuse disparition de tes vêtements à Halloween?»  
Il rougit et je peux presque l'entendre bouillonner de rage. Glouglouglou.  
Je renifle avec mépris.  
« De corvée de nettoyage, hein? Il semble qu'on t'ai enfin trouvé une occupation qui te servira dans ta vie future!  
– Ferme-la!  
– Sans doute remplaceras-tu Filch, concierge c'est un métier qui ne requiert pas trop de facultés intellectuelles, même un Gryffondor aux tendances exhibitionnistes devrait en venir à bout!»  
Black lâche le deuxième seau, qui se renverse par terre. Glouglouglou.  
« Retire ça! rugit-il en me menaçant du doigt, à défaut de baguette. Sinon  
– Sinon quoi, Black, tu vas aller pleurnicher chez ta maman? Oh, non, suis-je bête! Tu vis chez Potter maintenant, elle ne voulait plus de toi!»  
C'est mon problème. Quand je commence, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter. C'est dur de ne pas abuser des bonnes choses.  
Je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur, le bras de Black m'écrasant la gorge. J'ai ma baguette à la main, mais je suis incapable de produire le moindre son à part un vague gargouillement.  
« Que ce soit bien clair, Snivelly, souffle Black. Si tu veux parler encore de ma mère, ce sera sur ton lit de mort à Sainte Mangouste!  
– Grlg»  
Ce n'est pas une réplique glorieuse, mais je fais ce que je peux. Je commence sérieusement à étouffer et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en rende compte. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Lorsqu'il finit par me lâcher mes jambes se dérobent et je glisse sur le sol, la respiration sifflante.  
Il ramasse ses seaux et s'engouffre dans un des cachots.  
Le sang bat dans mes tempes.  
_D'accord. Très bien. _J'avais fini par avoir quelques scrupules, mais puisque c'est comme ça, je vais mettre mon plan à exécution.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ouf! Enfin fini! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop barbant.  
Là j'ai la flemme de me relire, alors il risque d'y avoir plein de fautes, désolée...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Porridge mon amour

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** J'ai tout piqué à Joanne Rowling, qui ferait une dépression si elle voyait ce que j'ose faire avec ses livres merveilleux

**Notes :** Désolée pour le retard, jusqu'ici j'avais toujours été relativement rapide dans mes updates mais avec la rentrée j'ai vraiment décroché j'espère que le chapitre suivant mettra moins de temps à venir.  
J'ai décidé que les chapitres du pdv de Sirius devraient être plus délirants que ceux de Severus, mais je ne vous raconte pas combien c'est galère d'essayer de rendre un tant soit peu drôle le récit de quelque chose censé être abominable pour le narrateur Donc je ne sais pas trop ce que ce chapitre va donner, encore une fois. En fait, je crois que vous allez bailler pendant toute la première moitié .

**Dédicace :** Fic dédiée aux prépas Ciné-Sup du lycée Guist'hau de Nantes, yéééééééé D! Mention spéciale pour Alessandro, le Poilu et 'Millou!

**Spoilers :** Pas de nouveau spoiler par rapport aux chapitres précédents.

**Reviewers :** C'est dingue, c'est en cherchant les reviews dans ma boîte aux lettres que j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait fallu un mois pour pondre ce chapitre Je n'en reviens pas comment le temps passe vite! Au bout d'un moment j'ai abandonné les remerciements par mail faute de temps (j'allais quand même pas vous envoyer un mail identique à tous, dans ces cas-là mieux vaut ne rien faire !). Mais merci à tous.  
Chrisanimefan : Ouaip, le chapitre de Sev était pas pareil, mais s'il ne vous a pas barbés c'est l'essentiel.  
Dark Jezebel : Certes, je torture Sev, mais c'est pour en faire un ptit martyre ;) C'est le tour de Sirius, maintenant !  
TiteSevie : Oui, Dumby en citrouille dans ma tête c'est assez réjouissant, avec une ptite calotte orange sur la tête et de beaux collants assortis, niak XD! Comme tu le dis, les fourmis rouges, ce n'était sûrement pas Sev' Pas lui, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Désolée, l'inspiration n'est pas venue vite Quand j'avais encore du temps pour écrire j'étais en panne et quand j'ai de nouveau eu des idées je croulais sous le boulot é-è!  
alana chantelune : Yé, tout arrive, même au bout d'un mois XD.  
Exandra : Normal que cette histoire soit géniale, je suis un génie Mdr, vous me flattez trop, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent XP.  
Blood-Countess : Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont semble-t-il préféré le 2nd chapitre (c'est vrai, ce mensonge o.o?) ça m'étonne beaucoup mais me réjouit totalement. Oui, Black et Potter vont souffrir Plus que je ne le dis, d'ailleurs. Si j'avais trop insisté, j'aurais jamais pu essayer de rendre ça comique.  
Phonzine : Ahlala ma zine, toi tu me complimentes toujours trop, je sais jamais où me mettre ! Bon, si tout le monde ne lit pas cette fic dans l'unique but de se payer un fou rire, ça va, je ne vous décevrai pas tous :).  
Miya Black : En fait, moi aussi j'avais hâte de lire la suite Lol! Je ne me remets toujours pas d'avoir mis autant de temps! Je ne réalisais pas vraiment les avantages d'être en vacances en ce qui concerne l'écriture, je crois -.-;  
Shiefa Li : Nous voilà au fameux chapitre, j'espère juste qu'il méritait l'attente.  
blacky : Toi aussi tu me complimentes trop lol! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de nouveau secret diary Mener deux fics de front me paraissait très faisable, AVANT. Rentrée à la c°°!  
Luthien : Comment ça va toi ? Merci d'avoir trouvé le temps de lire cette fic, je sais bien que t'es débordée  
Zelda : Oui, je me suis bien délirée à écrire ça ! Si ça ne m'amusait pas, j'arrêterais, parce que des paquets de bêtises pareils   
Ankou : Oui, je suis surprise moi-même du nombre de reviews, mais c'est pas pour ça que je les mérite, va ;p! Snivellus, ça veut dire pleurnicheur, je crois   
Eh voilà! Merci encore et voilà la suite .  
doluiamor : Toi tu as eu de la chance, tu as lu ma fic le jour même où je poste cette update ;)!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3. Porridge mon amour**

Porridge.  
Un mot pâteux, je trouve. Qui illustre assez bien la chose elle-même.  
C'est visqueux, grumeleux Ce n'est pas que ce soit mauvais, mais maintenant que j'y pense, on jurerait des aliments prédigérés. _Je devrais peut-être penser un peu moins.  
_Quand j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que cela doit bien faire une quinzaine d'années que j'en prends chaque jour au petit-déjeuner. J'y ai même initié James. Je crois qu'il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de manger autre chose.  
_Suis-je masochiste?  
_Sans doute la question mériterait-elle quelque réflexion poussée sur le conditionnement des enfants par leurs parents dès leur plus jeune âge et la propagande des grands-mères qui assurent que porridge et huile de foie de morue sont bons pour la santé, mais en vérité, je m'en fous pas mal. Il se trouve juste qu'au réveil me viennent souvent des questions existentielles - et celle du jour est : "Pourquoi est-ce que je mange du porridge tous les matins?"  
Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
Cette subite prise de conscience me plonge un instant dans une perplexité abyssale. Puis je prends une grande décision. Il est temps de bouleverser mes habitudes. Adieu, mon ancienne vie. J'ai abandonné ma maison l'été dernier, j'abandonne aujourd'hui le porridge et ses bienfaits - probablement fictifs.  
Je repousse théâtralement mon assiette et m'empare avec détermination d'un croissant tiède.  
_Eh voilà._ Ça y est, je suis un homme. Pas plus compliqué que cela.  
« Pas de porridge, ce matin?» fait James en s'en servant copieusement.  
Ce mec est anormal. Il _adore_ le porridge.  
« Pas de Lily, ce matin? je réplique vertement.  
– Elle avait quelque chose à faire à la bibliothèque», répond-il avec ce sourire idiot qui me donne toujours envie de lui balancer ma chaise à la figure.  
Je grogne vaguement.  
« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a comme une odeur de chou dans l'air? dit James avant d'enfourner goulûment une cuillerée de porridge tremblotant.  
– Mmh, peut-être Peter, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore? je lance d'un ton agressif au garçon à ma gauche.  
– Hein? fait l'intéressé sur la défensive. Mais rien du tout! Je t'assure!»  
J'y crois pas, il marche à chaque fois.  
« Haha! Non, Peter, je te charrie!  
– Sirius dit James.  
– C'est bon, Prongs, je rigolais je glousse en secouant la tête, avant de lécher soigneusement ma cuillère de porridge, pour étaler la marmelade d'orange avec.  
– Aaargh!»  
Stupéfait, je lâche mon croissant et me tourne vers James avec inquiétude. Celui-ci est plié en deux à côté de moi, une main crispée sur le ventre.  
« Ça ne va pas?» je demande stupidement.  
Si, il pète la forme, c'est pour cela qu'il a l'air de souffrir comme s'il avait avalé du verre pilé. _Crétin_.  
James lève alors les yeux vers moi. Et mon menton me tombe sur les genoux.  
Son visage a changé.  
Son nez s'est aplati, ses yeux se sont écartés, et sa peau olivâtre se craquelle comme de la terre sèche.  
_Eh, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas élargir ton fan-club, vieux.  
«_ Qu'est-sssse qui m'arrive?» grimace James.  
J'ouvre les yeux tellement grand que je dois ressembler à un elfe de maison - en moins laid, bien entendu. _Sa langue est devenue fourchue_.  
Je veux me frotter les yeux mais, étant donné ma soudaine incapacité à les fermer, il n'en résulte qu'une grande douleur et un temporaire aveuglement.  
Quelqu'un crie à la table. Je perçois de brusques mouvements de fuite, mais je suis incapable d'esquisser un geste.  
« Oh non Pas ssssa» gémit mon ami.  
Il tombe brutalement en arrière, à bas du banc. Ses jambes ne sont plus qu'une longue queue reptilienne. Des serpents, surgis de nulle part, commencent à l'encercler.  
_Sirius, ressaisis-toi!  
_Je récupère mon menton, replace mes yeux dans leurs orbites et me lève d'un bond. Je ressens alors une violente crampe dans l'estomac et je ne réussis qu'à grand peine à rester sur mes pieds.  
Ma vue se brouille. Ma tête tourne. J'ai la nausée. C'est un peu comme au bout de quinze verres de punch, mais sans l'agréable petit goût de jus d'orange. Et la gaieté idiote de l'ivresse est remplacée ici par une terreur indicible et inexplicable qui trouve bientôt une justification.  
_Qui a éteint la lumière!  
_La salle est devenue obscure. Mais je décèle des mouvements furtifs autour de moi, et distingue fugitivement des formes - des formes tout à fait anormales.  
_Bon sang de bon sang de bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces abominations!  
_Il n'y a plus un seul humain ici. Ils m'ont tous laissé dans le noir. Seul.  
Je suis peu à peu encerclé par des versions gigantesques de ces créatures ignobles qui grouillent dans les ténèbres de mes cauchemars. Ils sont partout, et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de me cacher sous le banc en attendant la mort. Mais sous le banc il y a déjà ce serpent à buste humain qui était autrefois mon meilleur ami.  
Un être ressemblant à un épouvantable métissage d'homme et de mouche agite ses antennes dans ma direction. Je fais un pas en arrière en hurlant.  
Je veux fuir. Des voix me parviennent comme étouffées Peut-être les autres sont-ils au-dehors? Je me précipite vers la porte. Quelques monstres tentent de m'arrêter; je les esquive ou les repousse avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
Mais dehors, il n'y a personne. Je m'enfuis dans les couloirs sombres.  
Je suis entouré de voix chuchotantes. Çà et là surgissent de nouvelles visions d'horreur. Les portraits eux-mêmes sont à présent peuplés de silhouettes difformes. Je passe devant le tableau d'un homme défiguré et stoppe ma course en réalisant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un tableau.  
C'est un miroir.  
Je reviens lentement en arrière; chaque pas me coûte un effort incroyable. Je me place devant le miroir et porte aussitôt mes mains à mon visage. Ou ce qu'il en reste.  
_Non, ce n'est pas possible  
_Je sens sous mes doigts écorchés la peau en lambeaux, la texture poisseuse du sang, les meurtrissures multiples.  
Un hurlement d'effroi s'échappe de mes lèvres tailladées. Il est long, puissant, continu - mais bientôt entrecoupé de sanglots de panique. Je recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le mur, et je repars en courant.  
Je ne vois plus où je vais à travers mes larmes. Je finis par trébucher. Je tombe sur le sol et me terre contre une paroi. Je me recroqueville, me tasse; je voudrais faire partie du mur, disparaître. Je pleure entre mes mains, et je suis forcé de sentir encore les lacérations de mon visage.  
_Je veux mourir.  
_J'entends des créatures rampantes approcher. Je suis acculé. Mes cris sont impuissants.  
_Je veux mourir.  
_Mon front heurte violemment le mur et je sombre dans l'inconscience.  
**- O -**  
« Aaah!»  
J'ouvre les yeux, le souffle court.  
Mal.  
Peur.  
Je ne peux pas bouger.  
Soudain, une main fraîche se pose sur mon front. Je tressaille.  
« Là, là» murmure une voix rassurante.  
_Maman?  
_Les idées se mettent douloureusement en place. Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ma mère; ma mère m'a renié depuis longtemps déjà. À cette pensée, je me sens plus misérable qu'un chiot abandonné dans un caniveau.  
Le visage inquiet de Madame Pomfrey apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je voudrais parler, mais ma langue est comme paralysée et je n'émets qu'un faible râle.  
« Du calme. Nous avons dû vous immobiliser pour vous empêcher de vous faire du mal. Je vais enlever le charme.»  
Un instant plus tard, je retrouve le contrôle de mes muscles. Et tout me revient en mémoire.  
Je touche instinctivement mon visage. Je rencontre des bandages.  
« Non j'articule faiblement.  
– Ne vous en faites pas, me réconforte Madame Pomfrey. Votre coup à la tête sera sans conséquences. Quant à vos autres blessures Elles ont commencé à disparaître d'elles-mêmes.»  
Je n'arrive pourtant pas à me sentir soulagé. Je ressens encore la terreur qui s'était emparée de moi précédemment.  
Je relève la tête et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans l'infirmerie, bien sûr. Tout est obscur. _Serait-on déjà en fin de journée?_ Dans le lit d'à-côté, James est raide comme une planche, endormi, mais les papillonnements de ses paupières trahissent un sommeil agité.  
« Allons, dit Madame Pomfrey. Vous allez me boire cette potion, maintenant.  
– Mais  
– Vous parlerez plus tard avec le directeur.»  
Je ne proteste pas plus. Je ressens une grande lassitude.  
Bientôt, je glisse dans un sommeil sans rêves.

**- O - O - O -**

« Bien, soupire Madame Pomfrey. Il semble que vous ayez recouvert suffisamment de forces, à présent. Je vais dire au professeur Dumbledore qu'il peut entrer.»  
J'échange un regard avec James. Les éclaircissements vont enfin venir.  
Nous avons déjà parlé de ce qui était arrivé. James a vécu plus ou moins la même chose que moi, bien que son expérience semble avoir été plus traumatisante encore que la mienne. Dans son délire, il s'est mordu et griffé profondément le visage et les bras et il en porte encore quelques marques qui, Madame Pomfrey l'a assuré, disparaîtront sous peu, ce qui a réconforté le sot qui se disait déjà que Lily ne voudrait plus de lui.  
Bizarrement, il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai entendu crier « Voilà Benny Bunny!» dans son sommeil. J'ai bien sûr rangé soigneusement cette information dans le tiroir "moyens de pression" de ma mémoire. James dit que j'ai un cerveau de Serpentard.  
Dumbledore apparaît, affichant un sourire bienveillant, mais le regard grave. Il est suivi de près par Stuffbell et Wilkes. La présence du professeur de Potions confirme nos soupçons, mais celle du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas un bon signe.  
« Bonjour, mes enfants, dit Dumbledore. Je suis rassuré de voir que vous êtes rétablis ou presque», ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'il.  
Le visage de James est toujours d'une belle teinte vert gazon. Quant à moi, j'arbore encore plusieurs balafres assez vilaines. Si mon visage garde _une seule_ cicatrice, je n'aurai de cesse de retrouver le responsable de tout cela jusqu'à ma mort ou la sienne.  
« J'imagine que vous êtes curieux de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé hier.»  
Nous acquiesçons silencieusement. Curieux, c'est un euphémisme de taille.  
« Vos deux professeurs ici présents ont travaillé à résoudre cette énigme pendant que vous étiez inconscients, je vais leur laisser les explications.»  
Le professeur de Potions au teint rougeaud s'approche avec une mine lugubre apparemment très travaillée - mais il est si tendu qu'il se cogne contre un plateau de médicaments au passage. _Poufsouffle de base.  
«_ Aïe, hum, ce n'est rien Poppy, tout va bien, merci.»  
Sans perdre contenance, il retrouve instantanément son expression première et nous regarde tour à tour d'un air exagérément grave. Je me mords la joue pour ne pas rire.  
« Nous allons d'abord répondre à la question du "comment", annonce-t-il avec une lenteur calculée. Il semble donc qu'une personne malintentionnée ait empoisonné votre porridge hier matin.»  
_Ça, on l'avait deviné tous seuls, je vous remercie._ Énoncé de cette façon, cela aurait presque l'air ridicule.  
« Nous avons retrouvé des traces de la potion qui a été mélangée à votre petit-déjeuner, ce qui nous amène à l'examen du "quoi". J'ai dû demander l'aide du professeur Wilkes, car cette potion m'était inconnue, continue Stuffbell avec un sourire gêné.  
– Et cela n'a rien d'étonnant, dit froidement Wilkes, puisque cette potion est considérée comme de la mauvaise magie.  
– Vous vous voulez dire de la magie noire?» je bafouille d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.  
Wilkes m'adresse un sourire à glacer le sang d'un phénix.  
« Si vous préférez, Mr Black.»  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? De la magie noire à Poudlard, le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne?_  
« Il faut préciser, se justifie Stuffbell, qu'il ne s'agit pas de la recette originale.  
– En effet, confirme Wilkes. C'est une version, si l'on peut dire, "améliorée" d'une potion d'épouvante. D'ordinaire, les effets en sont déjà violents. Le sujet est assailli par une peur incontrôlable, et il se trouve en proie à des hallucinations mettant en scène toutes ses pires frayeurs, un peu comme le ferait un épouvantard.  
– Mais, pire que cela! dit Stuffbell en arrondissant les yeux comme un hibou et en levant l'index dramatiquement - je crois revoir ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle me racontait des histoires de vampires. Il se croit changé en une chose qu'il craint, qui le révulse! Ainsi, le dégoût inspiré par sa propre apparence peut l'amener aux pires extrémités.»  
James et moi échangeons un regard ennuyé.  
« Excusez-moi, professeur dit James avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix. Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que nous avons essayé de nous suicider?»  
Le professeur se dandine d'un air gêné. L'effronterie de James a parfois de quoi mettre mal à l'aise.  
« Eh bien, c'est en effet  
– Nous ne sommes pas suicidaires», tranche James.  
Je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent. C'est insultant. Un Gryffondor ne serait jamais assez lâche pour mettre fin à ses jours.  
Mais Wilkes prend la parole.  
« Mr Potter, je dois vous rappeler que vous vous êtes lacéré les poignets à l'aide de vos crochets.»  
James regarde ses bandages avec stupeur.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la scène du plus haut comique, et je pouffe dans ma couverture. Mon ami plisse les yeux dans ma direction.  
« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!  
– Hihihihihi! j'essaie de me contenir. Tu devrais voir ta tête! Tu es VERT!  
– Très fin, vraiment très fin, j'admire, commente Face-de-Martien.  
– Bwahahahahahaha!  
– Quant à vous, Mr Black, vous avez tenté de vous fracasser le crâne sur un mur et avez bien failli réussir.»  
Mon rire s'éteint instantanément. _J'ai fait ça, moi?_  
« Mais non C'était un accident  
– Un "accident"? Vous avez pris votre tête pour un cognard, peut-être?  
– Professeur Wilkes, s'il vous plaît!» intervient Dumbledore.  
Un frisson me parcourt l'échine comme des souvenirs jusque-là refoulés ressurgissent.  
_Je veux mourir._  
« Eh bien, Sirius? ricane James à son tour. Tout d'un coup tu as l'air tout décomposé!»  
Je lui tire la langue en fronçant le nez.  
Vive les bonnes vieilles méthodes lorsqu'on est à court de répartie.  
« Mais vous disiez que la potion que nous avons reçue a été modifiée? fait James avec plus de sérieux.  
– Oui commence Stuffbell.  
– J'y viens, le coupe Wilkes. Celui qui a préparé cette potion en aggravé les effets avec une habileté surprenante»  
Je réprime une grimace. _Une habileté surprenante_. Voyez-vous ça. Il n'y a qu'un Serpentard pour sortir des énormités pareilles. Décernons-lui un ordre de Merlin, tant que nous y sommes.  
« Non seulement, poursuit Wilkes, l'effet en fut nettement plus durable - une vingtaine d'heures dans votre cas, Mr Potter - mais il en fut également bien plus terrible. D'une façon ou d'une autre, vos craintes se sont matérialisées. Je suppose que Mr Black a ingéré une dose moindre de potion, puisque seul Mr Potter s'est vu attaqué par ses ectoplasmes; vous avez reçu une morsure de crotale bien réelle qui aurait pu vous coûter la vie.»  
Nous fixons Wilkes avec stupéfaction. Nous avons l'air plus stupides que deux escalopes surgelées. Ce qu'il est en train de dire, c'est que James a failli être tué par une création de son propre esprit.  
Je me demande si on appellerait cela un suicide, dans ce cas?  
« Reste la question du "qui", intervient Stuffbell, trop content de pouvoir en placer une. Vous rappelez-vous que qui que ce soit ait approché vos assiettes?»  
Nous secouons la tête en signe de dénégation.  
« De toute façon, professeur Stuffbell, dit sèchement Wilkes, je doute fort qu'un individu ayant réalisé une telle prouesse soit suffisamment stupide pour risquer de se faire remarquer à verser le breuvage au vu et au su de tous.»  
Stuffbell devient encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'est d'ordinaire.  
« Vous avez raison, bien sûr, marmonne-t-il. D'ailleurs, je m'étonnerais même qu'il soit dans les possibilités d'aucun élève de cette école de confectionner cette potion Je ne suis pas certain d'en être capable moi-même.»  
Wilkes ne répond rien, mais une expression furtive sur son visage me dit clairement toute la confiance qu'il place dans les capacités de son collègue poufsouffle.  
« Mais on va retrouver qui a fait ça, pas vrai? je m'enquiers.  
– Nous ferons tout notre possible, dit sombrement Dumbledore. Mais nous avons déjà interrogé les elfes et fouillé les dortoirs, sans résultat.  
– Il n'y a pas de moyen magique de trouver le coupable? s'étonne James.  
– À mon grand regret, non, Mr Potter, soupire le directeur. Il reste à espérer qu'il ne s'agit que d'une mauvaise blague qui a mal tourné. Même si cela me navre de constater des conflits entre mes élèves à une époque comme la nôtre.»  
Si nous n'étions pas deux pauvres sorciers innocents qui viennent de vivre une expérience abominable, je pourrais sentir poindre une légère accusation dans sa voix. Mais non. Il ne serait jamais aussi gonflé.  
« À ce propos, Mr Black, je ne vous tiens bien entendu pas rigueur des quelques dégâts que vous avez causés parmi vos camarades»  
Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.  
« En vous débattant contre vos hallucinations, explique Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin, vous avez cassé le nez de Mr Snape et démis la mâchoire de Miss Williams.»  
La vision incertaine d'une antenne brisée et d'une mandibule tordue me revient en mémoire. Hum.  
_Oui, bon, je ne pouvais pas deviner._  
« Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, à présent.  
– Peut-on recevoir des visites? demande James.  
– Eh bien, sourit Dumbledore, une demoiselle aux cheveux roux a attendu à la porte toute la matinée, mais je crois qu'elle est partie déjeuner, et je suggère que vous fassiez de même.  
– Tout à fait, monsieur le directeur! renchérit Madame Pomfrey avec ardeur. Ces garçons doivent reprendre des forces! Les visites seront pour cet après-midi!»  
Nous soupirons tous les deux. Lui de dépit, moi de soulagement. Je ne suis pas exactement pressé d'avoir Lily et James en train de se faire des papouilles juste à côté.  
Lorsque nous sommes de nouveau seuls, face à des plateaux-repas, James me dit :  
« En tout cas, bravo pour le nez de Snivellus, vieux!  
– Merci, je réponds en riant. Qui sait, peut-être que je l'ai redressé un peu?  
– Ça ne pourra pas être pire en tout cas!»  
James marque une pause.  
« Dis Tu crois que c'est lui qui a fait ça?  
– Qui a fait quoi? je demande distraitement avant de mordre dans mon pain.  
– À ton avis? Des napperons en dentelle!» s'exaspère James.  
Je déglutis en affichant un air perplexe.  
« Quels napperons en dentelle?  
– Padfoot! Je parle de la potion d'épouvante qu'on a versée dans notre porridge! Tu crois que c'est lui?  
– Chnape? je m'exclame, la bouche pleine.  
– Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait des raisons de nous en vouloir. En plus, c'est lui le meilleur en potion  
– Mais cela fait plus d'un mois que nous n'avons pas eu d'accrochage avec lui! j'objecte, en occultant le souvenir de samedi soir dernier.  
– Snape est assez vindicatif pour avoir pris son temps!  
– Je ne sais pas Stuffbell a clairement dit que ce n'était pas à la portée d'un élève. Wilkes lui-même était impressionné.  
– C'est vrai qu'il me coûterait d'attribuer une telle virtuosité à Snape Mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui à part lui aurait pu le faire.  
– Il s'agit de magie noire, James!  
– Ça ne fait que l'accuser, justement! Tu sais bien ce que l'on raconte sur son père»  
Je plisse les yeux avant de répondre froidement :  
« Comment peux-tu me dire cela à moi, James, quand tu sais ce qu'il en est de ma propre famille?»  
Mon ami se mord la lèvre nerveusement.  
« Toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Lui, c'est un Serpentard.  
– Mais de là à l'accuser de  
– Avoue que c'est le plus probable, non?  
– Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à accuser quelqu'un sans preuve, même Snape.  
– Tu as raison. Si les recherches des professeurs de donnent rien, il faudra enquêter nous-même.»  
Un léger rictus se dessine sur son visage à ces mots.  
« Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses, Prongs!  
– Sirius dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Tu as toujours un pari à honorer, n'est-ce pas?  
– Je savais que je ne voudrais pas savoir.  
– Écoute, ce n'est pas compliqué! Tu vas de toute façon être obligé de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie, si tu veux tenir ta parole  
– S'il te plaît, tais-toi!» je supplie, me sentant soudain tout barbouillé.  
Mais il continue, impitoyable.  
« Snape est un vrai pou, imbu de lui-même. Je suis certain que si tu discutes avec lui  
– Il ne va pas se vanter auprès de moi, réfléchis un peu!  
– Non, mais il ne saura pas que tu le soupçonnes, et il laissera forcément passer quelque chose Et puis, tu auras peut-être l'occasion de fouiller son dortoir  
– Eh, oh! je balise. Ça va pas, non? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je me retrouverais dans son dortoir!  
– Oh, Padfoot! Tout de suite! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Tu me prends vraiment pour un pervers, ma parole  
– Il faut avoir une légère déficience au niveau de la santé mentale, aussi, pour m'avoir proposé un pari aussi tordu!  
– Ha! rit James. Tu ne l'as toujours pas digéré, pas vrai?  
– J'aimerais t'y voir! je bougonne.  
– Tu peux renoncer si tu as la trouille»  
_Peuh!_ Les ficelles sont grosses, il me fait le coup de la lâcheté  
« Je ne suis pas un trouillard!»  
Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.

**- O - O - O -**

« Ne m'attendez pas, je vais demander quelques explications à McGo'», dit James.  
Peter et Remus sortent de la salle en discutant avec animation. Je finis de ramasser mes affaires lorsqu'Immonde Traîtresse se plante devant moi.  
« Siri?»  
Je déteste ce surnom. C'est maintenant qu'elle vient se préoccuper de ma santé, celle-là? Je lève néanmoins le nez de mon sac pour la foudroyer du regard en bonne et due forme.  
À mon grand étonnement, Sue pousse immédiatement un soupir de soulagement.  
« C'est vrai alors, tu es redevenu comme avant! Je n'en dormais plus!»  
J'essaie de la détester comme elle le mérite, mais je suis tout de même touché qu'elle se soit sentie si concernée. Je m'appuie sur mon bureau et me penche en avant de façon que quelques mèches rebelles tombent devant mes yeux.  
« C'est vrai, ça, Sue?»  
Mais non, je n'ai pas pris ma voix sexy. Je parle toujours comme cela!  
« Vraiment, Siri! assure Sue en hochant énergiquement de la tête. Quand je t'ai vu, lundi Tu étais si»  
_Perdu? Attendrissant? Adorable?  
«_ repoussant!  
– Pardon? je m'écrie en me redressant maladroitement comme sous l'effet d'une gifle.  
– Je n'avais jamais vu un visage si monstrueux de ma vie grimace Sue. Et pourtant j'ai vu le film _Elephantman_!»  
_Je pourrais d'abord la clouer sur une planche comme une crucifiée, puis l'autopsier vivante_  
« Alors tu comprends ce que je suis rassurée de te retrouver aussi beau qu'avant!»  
Hep, une seconde! C'est un compliment, ça!  
« D'ailleurs, tu parais encore plus beau maintenant que je t'ai vu si affreux!» glousse la petite dinde en rosissant légèrement.  
Elle est jolie comme une fraise à la chantilly.  
Je m'assois sur la table avec désinvolture et souris de toutes mes dents bien blanches.  
« Alors comme ça Tu étais inquiète?  
– Oh, oui! Imagine un peu, si tu n'étais pas redevenu normal!  
– Ça aurait été abominable j'acquiesce.  
– Un peu, oui! J'aurais eu l'air de quoi, moi!  
– Hein!  
– La dernière petite amie du monstre Ça m'aurait suivi des années!»  
_Je disais donc : je la cloue, l'autopsie vivante très lentement et bien sûr sans anesthésie  
_Diggory apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
« Tu viens, ma puce? Tout le monde est déjà dans la Grande Salle!  
– Oui, Eric! dit Sue, devenue toute miel. Me voilà!»  
Et Immonde Traîtresse me plante là sans un regard en arrière. Pour Diggory. _Pour la deuxième fois.  
_James remercie et salue McGonagall lorsque je le rejoins.  
« Oooh, si c'est pas un bon toutou ça, il a attendu son maître! raille-t-il.  
– Prongs, tu deviens curieusement mauvaise langue depuis que tu as été changé en serpent», je réplique avec un sourire moqueur.  
J'attends la nouvelle boutade mais, à la place, je me prends le coude de James dans l'estomac. Il vient de tendre le bras pour me faire stopper.  
« Eh! Prongs, qu'est-ce qui te prend?»  
James m'adresse un sourire immense - immensément flippant.  
« Padfoot, est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois?»  
Je cherche du regard avec appréhension ce qui a bien pu arrêter un James sur le chemin du déjeuner. Et j'aperçois, plus loin dans le couloir, un élève de dos, affairé à ranger des livres dans son sac. Un élève aux cheveux noirs et légèrement graisseux. Pas besoin de voir le nez crochu pour le reconnaître.  
James me tire derrière un pilier.  
« Padfoot, c'est le moment idéal, il n'y a plus que nous dans les couloirs! chuchote-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
– Euh Prongs Je ne suis pas sûr que  
– Trêve de bavardages! Je reste planqué là! Fonce, Casanova!»  
Et il me pousse en avant. _Zut._ Je ne peux plus me dégonfler, maintenant.  
Allons! Le plus tôt je m'y mettrai, le plus tôt ce sera fini.  
Snape tente désespérément de fermer son sac trop plein lorsque j'arrive silencieusement à quelques mètres derrière lui - un peu trop silencieusement, peut-être.  
« Snape?» dis-je doucement.  
L'intéressé sursaute si fort qu'il en lâche son sac, qui se renverse sur le sol à ses pieds. Un instant plus tard, il me fait face, la main à moitié enfouie dans poche droite.  
Merlin qu'il est nerveux! Une peur inhabituelle se lit très brièvement sur le visage du Serpentard. C'est suspect. Pourquoi me redoute-t-il tant, tout à coup?  
_Peut-être parce que tu as failli l'étrangler il y a de cela moins d'une semaine Sans oublier que tu lui as cassé le nez lundi.  
_Oh, ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès.  
Je réalise qu'il faudrait peut-être que je dise quelque chose, vu qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé à m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un "Oui?" - autant ne pas demander un "Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour?"  
_Cerveau, la ferme, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas à me calmer.  
_« Euh Salut»  
Panne d'inspiration. Cela ne m'arrive jamais, avec les filles!  
« Il, euh Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, non?»  
_C'était nul._  
« Il pleut, Black», répond Snape en jetant un regard consterné vers la vitre embuée.  
_C'était très nul._  
« Et alors, tu n'aimes pas la pluie? Moi j'aime bien la pluie il pleut, il mouille c'est la fête à la grenouille ha ha ha» _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!  
_Snape hausse un sourcil. Sa main est ressortie de sa poche et il a maintenant l'air plus ennuyé qu'effrayé. Si seulement il pouvait dire quelque chose cette fichue manie de faire économie du moindre mot  
Il suffit de faire comme si c'était une fille, et cela ira tout seul. Snape est une fille Je n'ai qu'à me le représenter avec des couettes et une robe à fleurs _Non non non!  
_Je tousse pour déguiser mon éclat de rire.  
« J'imagine combien qu'il doit être difficile de s'exprimer lorsqu'on n'a que cinquante mots dans son vocabulaire, Black, mais je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire.»  
Et il se détourne pour ramasser ses affaires.  
« Attends, je vais t'aider!»  
Héhé, un classique. Je me sens déjà plus dans mon élément.  
Snape me regarde comme un zombie tandis que je m'empare de quelques-uns de ses livres. Il se redresse, interdit.  
« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire?  
– Je ramasse tes liv  
– Je ne suis pas aveugle!» s'agace-t-il.  
Je lui tends la pile de grimoires avec un sourire candide.  
Il hésite.  
_Vite, Snape, c'est _lourd_.  
_Il l'attrape à deux mains, mais au lieu de la lâcher, je la tire vers moi, obligeant Snape à faire un pas en avant de sorte que seuls les livres nous séparent. Ha, presque trop facile.  
Je regarde Snape dans les yeux et il soutient furieusement mon regard.  
« Donne-moi ça, Black, souffle-t-il entre ses dents.  
– En fait ce qui est charmant quand tu enrages, ce sont ces petits éclats argentés que tu as dans le regard», je susurre du bout des lèvres.  
Il fronce les sourcils avec incrédulité, puis pince les lèvres et dégage brusquement ses livres de mes mains. Tiens, plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru.  
Il recule, la lèvre retroussée dans une expression méprisante.  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi, Black!» lance-t-il avant d'attraper son sac et de s'éloigner prestement dans le couloir.  
Dès qu'il est hors de vue, je vais chercher James derrière son pilier.  
Je trouve le Gryffondor assis par terre, en train de pleurer de rire.

**- O - O - O -**

« Et alors, et alors, il a dit : "J'aime la pluie, moi! Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille!"»  
James repart à rire de plus belle, écroulé sur la table. Peter doit se raccrocher au banc pour ne pas tomber par terre en se tenant les côtes; Remus se mord le poing pour ne pas exploser; quant à Lily elle est devenue toute rouge et s'évente à l'aide de sa serviette en tentant de réfréner ses gloussements.  
Heureusement que Snape n'est pas descendu déjeuner finalement, sinon il aurait vite découvert le pot aux roses en voyant l'hilarité de ma troupe de nigauds.  
« Dis-moi, Lily, je m'étonne, tu n'es pas censée défendre Snape?  
– Mais pour qui tu me prends, Black? Ce type m'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe!  
– Mais pourtant quand on lui faisait des farces tu  
– Lily n'appréciait pas que Gryffondor en pâtisse, c'est tout, dit James en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa dulcinée. Mais là, on ne fait rien n'interdit, donc aucun risque, sourit-il, apparemment très content de lui.  
– _Je_ ne fais rien d'interdit, tu veux dire, je rectifie. _Toi_, tu ne fais rien _du tout_.»  
Il ne m'écoute même pas, il s'est mis à embrasser Lily.  
Je me tourne vers Remus en secouant la tête. Et alors je me rappelle.  
« Eh, Moony! Tu ne m'as jamais reparlé de la fille du bal!  
– Oh, Sirius! soupire Remus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, à la fin?»  
Je n'arrive pas à me décider pour une question en particulier alors je les balance toutes :  
« Comment elle s'appelle? C'est une Serdaigle, non? En tout cas je suis certain qu'elle est en cinquième année! Tu comptes la revoir? Vous vous connaissez depuis quand? Vous êtes allés jusqu'où? Tu l'aimes? Tu vas l'épouser? Vous voulez combien d'enfants? Vous  
– SIRIUS, COUCHÉ!» s'écrie Remus.  
Je me calme aussitôt. Des fois, je m'emporte un peu.  
« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, dit Remus en haussant les épaules, les pommettes tout de même d'un rose suspect. J'avais un peu bu ce soir-là, voilà tout  
– Aha, non, Moony, on ne me la fait pas à moi! Le seul verre que tu as tenu dans les mains, c'est moi qui l'ai bu!  
– Ah oui? Oui, en effet L'approche de la pleine Lune, alors, je ne vois que ça  
– Tu veux dire que c'était un flirt d'un soir? je demande avec une moue déçue.  
– On peut dire ça comme ça.»  
Je ne le crois qu'à moitié. J'imaginais Remus plus romantique.  
« Et tu peux me dire d'où tu la sortais? Tu la cachais sous ta cape de vampire? Ou bien elle est tout naturellement tombée dans tes bras?  
– Non. Si tu veux tout savoir nous avions acheté nos livres en même temps chez Fleury et Bott cet été, et  
– DONC tu la connaissais avant! je triomphe en sautillant d'excitation.  
– Oui, et alors?  
– Donc vous aviez déjà discuté ensemble.  
– Oui, et alors?  
– Et tu as omis de nous en parler.  
– Oui, et alors?  
– Donc c'est plus sérieux.  
– Oui, et Euh, non!  
– Tu as dit "oui"! j'exulte en le pointant du doigt avec un grand sourire.  
– C'était un automatisme! se défend - lamentablement - Remus.  
– C'est cela, c'est cela je l'apaise, narquois. Et comment vos bouches en sont venues à faire connaissance à leur tour?  
– Tu sais que tu devrais devenir journaliste people pour Sorcière Hebdo?  
– Ne contourne pas la question Moony, je ne te lâcherai pas!»  
Nouveau soupir. Il abandonne.  
« C'est affreusement banal. Alors que tu ruminais dans ton coin, je l'ai vue en train de pleurer contre cette colonne, alors je suis allée la voir, je lui ai offert un mouchoir, elle m'a expliqué que son copain venait de la jeter pour une autre; j'ai dit que ce n'était qu'un idiot qui ne méritait pas toutes ces larmes, je l'ai fait sourire en lui parlant de la loque alcoolique qui me servait d'ami  
– Qui ça?  
– Toi, Sirius.  
– Oh. Continue.  
– Et voilà.  
– Quoi, voilà?  
– Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?»  
Bon sang, qu'il est désagréable quand il s'y met! Déjà qu'il m'oblige à lui tirer les vers du nez, et en plus il faut que j'extrapole sur des allusions!  
« Et tu ne vas pas la revoir?  
– Non, déclare-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
– Mais pourquoi? Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, elle est jolie  
– et gentille et intelligente et amusante, énumère Remus. Ce n'est pas d'elle que vient le problème.  
– Il vient d'où alors, le problème?  
– À ton avis? Tu ne vois pas un petit obstacle, comme par exemple le fait qu'une certaine personne n'est pas totalement humaine?»  
Il a dit ce dernier mot à voix basse, la tête courbée, entre les cuisses de poulet et le gratin de pommes de terre.  
Je rêve. Il nous la joue "amour impossible" et fatalité. Il se croit dans une tragédie grecque, ou quoi? En fait, il est encore plus romantique que ce que je croyais.  
« Moony, c'est parfaitement idiot, je lui chuchote par-dessus la poivrière. Tu es humain vingt-neuf jours sur trente, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait remarqué quoi que ce soit!  
– On ne peut rien bâtir sur des fondations pourries. On ne se ment pas dans un couple.  
– Ne ressors pas les vieux clichés, Moony. C'est n'importe quoi, du bla-bla de psychologues conjugaux. Je mens sans arrêt à mes copines, moi.  
– Ah oui? fait hypocritement Remus. Combien de temps a duré ta plus longue histoire, déjà?  
– Deux mois Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Arrête de sourire comme ça. Il n'y a aucun rapport. Arrête, je te dis. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'amour, voilà tout!»  
Alors que je prononce ces mots, je remarque que quelqu'un entre discrètement dans la salle. Snape. Je le suis des yeux tandis qu'il va s'asseoir à sa table.  
« Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue» dit Remus.  
Je lui lance ma serviette à la figure.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh voilà, fini ! C'est plus long à chaque fois, on dirait  
Dites-moi vite ce que vous en avez pensé!

Au cas où vous seriez incollables sur HP et où vous sauriez très bien que le père de Cedric Diggory s'appelle Amos, je précise que pour moi Eric est le petit frère de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que Amos Diggory soit particulièrement beau. Disons que Cedric tenait de son oncle ;).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Vendredi treize

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** Il paraît que c'est Joanne Rowling qui a inventé tout le monde d'Harry Potter et qu'on doit donc en partie l'histoire qui suit. Muf, quand on voit ce qu'elle fait à ses persos (fichu tome 5!) je suis certaine qu'on va lui retirer les droits :p (je me ferai un plaisir d'adopter quelques orphelins °siffle°).

**Notes :** Bon bah voilà, en retard une fois de plus, quoiqu'un peu moins cette fois -.-'. La dernière fois j'avais flemmardé, mais je vous assure que là j'ai pas arrêté, même pendant les cours Si vous croyez que c'est facile, surtout avec les parents qui vous gueulent après sans arrêt pour que vous fassiez ceci-celà quand vous écrivez et qui menacent de supprimer l'ordinateur °sigh°  
J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à donner à ce chapitre les cinq à six mille mots habituels (sans les notes, bien entendu), parce que j'ai eu beau avoir l'impression d'écrire beaucoup beaucoup de choses, ce n'était jamais suffisant Voilà donc un chapitre juste un petit peu plus long que le premier - et j'ai eu du mal à en arriver là!  
Chapitre où on retrouve notre Severus juste après son petit face à face avec Black, où le monde entier se ligue une fois de plus pour lui casser les pieds, prof, cousine, escalier, Potter et bien sûr Sirius (pourquoi j'adore ça ?), où il y a souvent de l'eau dans le gaz, où on réfléchit à pleins de questions existentielles, où on se jette des tas de regards dans tous les sens et où au final ya vraiment quelque chose qui cloche.

**Dédicace :** Fic dédiée aux prépas Ciné-Sup du lycée Guist'hau de Nantes, yéééééééé D! Mention spéciale pour Alessandro, le Poilu et 'Millou! Et Photocopieuse mon chouchou

**Spoilers :** Toujours les mêmes mini-spoilers du tome 5

**Remerciements :** À ma Dark Jez' (!fic à lire pour les fans de Sev!), Jo la chasseuse de méduses, Thalya/Elehyn aux encouragements miraculeux (encore des fics à lire!), à ma famille de tarés pour m'avoir traînée à une fête pourrie où j'ai écrit toute la scène de l'escalier avec une profonde réjouissance, à Roal Dahl pour ses réflexions délectables sur les "hommes trop beaux", à Radiohead pour m'avoir soufflé mon chapitre 6 à l'oreille, à tous les fanficeurs géniaux qui me donnent envie d'essayer d'écrire des choses aussi belles qu'eux.

**Aux reviewers :** Vous savez que je vous aime :D?  
Je vous dois des excuses, j'ai déposé une version corrigée de mes 3 premiers chapitres et du coup vous avez dû croire à une update HUM, pardon. Vous avez le droit de me taper (mais pas sur les doigts si vous voulez la suite).  
blacky : Oh la la, tu m'as écrit 3 reviews en tout #v-v#, la dernière m'a vraiment culpabilisée Mais que veux-tu? J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail (c'est que je prépare le bac, moi!) et j'ai vraiment fait du plus vite que j'ai pu. Désolée, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ta convenance . (J'aimerais bien avoir ton adresse e-mail, toi qui suit mes écrits avec tant de ferveur !)  
Jo : Tiens, toi ici ;)? Merci! Eh oui, méchant, méchant Sev, c'est très très mal ce qu'il nous a fait là Mais t'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal, j'en ai besoin pour la suite! Allez, Jo, pose ces couteaux et rends cette pauvre méduse à Jez!  
chrisanimefan : T'en fais pas si tu ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans tes reviews, je connais -.-', et c'est déjà super sympa de montrer que tu suis toujours :). Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu depuis un moment mais je voulais lire ta fic d'abord et j'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment pas trouvé le temps (les _heures_ que j'ai passées devant mon écran pour écrire laborieusement trois lignes!). Contente qu'on ait la même vision des problèmes de cur de Remus . Je ne pensais pas vraiment parler de lui, mais après avoir lu une fic, j'ai eu envie de ne pas le laisser trop en retrait si c'est pour qu'il fasse tapisserie une fois de plus. Alors je vais essayer de le mettre en avant le plus possible  
Blood-Countess : Coucou toi , tes reviews sont toujours trop flatteuses, si je prends la grosse tête ce sera à cause de gens comme toi ! Déesse des potterfics humoristiques Si seulement c'était vrai ;). Enfin, si tu apprécies même un tout ptit peu Siriussounet dans ma fic (c'est marrant, mais plus je me fous de la gueule de mes persos, plus on les aime!), mon travail n'aura pas été vain lol .  
jezebel : Alors, la méduse est en sûreté, hein é-è? (Lui fais pas trop de câlins, je te signale que ça pique ces coch euh, mignonnes petites bêtes XD!) J'espère que ce chapitre aura de la gueule aussi lol, en tout cas c'est sûr, il est mieux que le 2e (enfin, selon moi). En tout cas, il est temps que tu te remues les crayons, j'ai encore posté mon chapitre avant toi p.  
Mystina : Aussi bien que le journal de Sev? En fait, cette fic a plus de succès que l'autre, mais il semble que les slashs aient un franc succès   
nuage : Je suis contente que la première partie du dernier chapitre n'ait pas été ridicule, ça me faisait un peu peur, soit de tomber dans le mélo, soit que ça paraisse pas si terrible. Voilà sexy Sev ! Mais c'est une fic réaliste sur ce point, c'est-à-dire que Sirius y est 100 fois plus deadly sexy (hum je vais me faire lyncher). Si si, même Severus le reconnaît mdr.  
Miya Black : Voilà, une au moins qui me comprends : c'est la faute des cours si j'ai du retard (en plus, comme j'avais passé le week-end à écrire la dernière fois, j'avais bâclé ma dissert de philo et j'ai eu un 7, alors si ça c'est pas de la dévotion, je me demande bien ce que c'est p).  
Caroline Black (tin, la famille Black est plus étendue que ce que je croyais LOL) : Je me suis éclatée à écrire la conversation entre Sirius et Remus, tant mieux si elle t'a plu parce que ça c'était une vraie partie de plaisir pour moi :D! Héhé, oui, j'aime bien l'idée que Sev est un peu dégoûté par tout ça et il l'est encore plus dans ce chapitre XP.  
alana chantelune : James est persuadé d'avoir trouvé la vengeance idéale avec Sirius mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il va s'en contenter. Hum, ça c'est pour le chapitre d'après je pense :).  
Shinia Marina : Comment vont les Phages? Tu sais, tu pouvais déposer une review pour les chapitres d'avant aussi lol! Youki, la suite est ici :D.  
TiteSevie (encore une fanficeuse à lire absolument, les gens!) : « _Sev est un vrai salaud, je l'aime encore plus qu'avant _» MDR! Voilà exactement comment il faut prendre les choses XD (et ton chapitre 17?)  
Luthien : Y'a pas à dire, ce qu'on aime dans mes fics ce sont les défauts des persos lol! Si je suivis ma logique tout le monde devrait en prendre pour sa poire, mais je dois dire qu'avec Remus j'ai booocoup de mal (il est trop chou ce ptit loup é-è!)  
Phonzine : Kikou ma zine :D. DÉSOLÉE de ne pas t'avoir répondu, dès que j'ai posté ceci je le fais v-v'! Vive Moony! Eh oui, narcissique, je crois que ça lui convient on ne peut mieux à ce pov Siri (et si je le faisais s'admirer pendant 3h ds la glace? Arf, non, maintenant il a la phobie des miroirs lol ).  
bibi : C'est maintenant la suite, juste là, après cette dernière réponse !  
Elehyn : Contente de te voir ici toi aussi :D! Le French Kiss? Euh hum Si je dis quand, plus personne voudra lire, mdr Hem, dans un ptit moment -.-'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**4. Vendredi treize**

Je n'ai plus faim.  
Serrant les grimoires contre moi, je fonce vers les sous-sol tel un rhinocéros en furie. Mmh, un rien plus gracieux, tout de même. Toutefois, je crois que si une personne avait l'imprudence de se mettre sur mon chemin, je la piétinerais sans même m'en apercevoir.  
Je ne comprends pas.  
Je ne COMPRENDS pas.  
_Espèce d'idiot d'abruti d'imbécile de Gryffondor stupide qui ne mérite même pas que je lui accorde une seule de mes précieuses pensées  
_Allons, Severus, reprends-toi. Ouvre tes chacras.  
  
Hum, ce n'est pas pour rien que tous ces trucs hippies n'ont aucun succès chez les sorciers. Ça n'a aucun sens commun. Ridicule. Je dois être né à la mauvaise époque.  
Je dévale les escaliers et m'engage dans le couloir menant à salle commune, dans un état d'énervement rarement atteint chez ma stoïque personne. C'était quoi, au juste, ce numéro que m'a joué Black? C'est une manie chez lui de faire des remarques déplacées sur les yeux des gens?  
Hin, il est vrai que j'ai toujours eu droit à un _traitement de faveur_.  
J'entre en trombe dans le dortoir désert et laisse tomber sans ménagement mes affaires au pied de mon lit. Un mouvement que je capte du coin de l'il me fait faire volte-face - il ne s'agit en fait que de mon reflet dans le miroir en pied. Je croise mon regard furibond, et la lueur presque métallique de mes yeux, qui constituait jusqu'ici une de mes armes d'intimidation favorites, me paraît à présent tout à fait haïssable.  
Est-ce que Black fait cela pour se venger? Pour me faire passer un message? Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est moi qui ai empoisonné son petit-déjeuner?  
Seulement, cette attitude étrange, il l'avait déjà il y a une semaine ou deux Et de toute manière, un Gryffondor n'aurait jamais le machiavélisme nécessaire pour me laisser ainsi dans le doute - il m'aurait déjà dénoncé à Dumbledore.  
Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas, alors? Comment Potter et Black n'ont-ils pas pensé à moi?  
Mon regard se porte sur les livres éparpillés à mes pieds. Sur l'un d'eux, en particulier. Je me penche pour le ramasser et fais le tour du lit pour m'asseoir sur l'épais édredon avec un soupir.  
_Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde_, par Robert Louis Stevenson.  
Je feuillette distraitement le roman ponctué de subtiles gravures, jusqu'à arriver à la page soixante-six. D'un coup de baguette magique, une cavité se creuse dans l'épaisseur du volume, laquelle contient un autre ouvrage, de taille plus modeste. Les mots _Potions insolites_ sont tracés en élégantes lettrines argentées sur la surface vert sombre de la souple couverture de cuir. Voilà la cause de tout ce bazar.  
Je garde ce recueil en permanence sur moi, de peur qu'une nouvelle fouille surprise des dortoirs ne révèle sa cachette. Mon cur s'est arrêté de battre lorsque je l'ai vu dans les mains de Black tout à l'heure. Sans cela, j'aurais sans doute eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser un _accio_ pour le récupérer et cela m'aurait évité cette scène humiliante.  
Je retourne le petit livre entre mes mains, en repasse les craquelures du bout des doigts, en fais tourner les pages manuscrites. Quel idiot j'ai été. Je me demande si je risque Azkaban. Probablement pas en temps normal, mais avec la terreur que fait régner Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que je devienne victime d'une erreur judiciaire. C'est injuste. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que ce simple objet recelait une puissante magie noire, hein? Ce n'est pas écrit dessus!  
Bien sûr, certains ingrédients mentionnés avaient été délicats à se procurer Et il y a aussi le fait qu'il appartenait à mon père La possibilité m'avait effleuré peut-être un peu plus qu'effleuré, même.  
Mais j'aurais cru la magie noire plus complexe, alors qu'au contraire, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi à l'aise. Bien que requérant beaucoup de doigté, la conception de cette potion me paraissait d'une logique évidente, si bien que j'ai réussi sans grandes difficultés à y ajouter quelques touches personnelles. Les combinaisons me semblaient presque familières  
J'ai l'impression désagréable que ces réflexions appellent un souvenir, souvenir qui reste pourtant caché dans l'ombre de ma mémoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'abandonne, restant sur un sentiment de frustration, auquel mon estomac fait bientôt échos d'un grondement tout à fait inélégant. Je peux toujours jouer les offusqués, il faut tout de même que je me nourrisse.  
Je referme le roman sur son secret, et l'enfouis au fond d'une de mes poches, où il vient tenir compagnie à mes pastilles mentholées - mmmh, le bon côté des rhumes - et tiens il est toujours là, ce bandeau? Il faudra que je pense à m'en débarrasser  
Je sors du dortoir. Mais dans la salle commune, je me trouve nez à nez avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
« Mr Snape, vous voilà donc! Je venais pour vous chercher», dit calmement Wilkes.  
Mon cur s'emballe malgré moi.  
_Il sait que c'est toi, il vient pour t'envoyer à Azkaban_ susurre une pernicieuse petite voix dans ma tête.  
« Pour me chercher, monsieur? je m'étonne d'un ton qui se veut dégagé.  
– En effet.»  
_Il sait que c'est toi, il vient pour t'envoyer à Azkaban_  
« Mais Pourquoi?» _Dégagé, on a dit, pas étranglé!_  
« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Mr Snape?»  
_Il sait que c'est toi, il vient pour t'envoyer à Azkaban  
_La ferme, la petite voix.  
« Si, monsieur  
– Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu déjeuner avec les autres?»  
Le sens de ces mots met un certain temps à m'apparaître tant ils sont loin de ce que je redoutais.  
« Je je n'avais pas faim.  
– Oh, je vois.»  
Il reste silencieux un moment. Moi, j'essaie de me remettre de ma frayeur, et ce serait certainement plus efficace si je m'enfuyais le plus loin possible.  
« Je crois que je vais aller rejoindre les autres, professeur Wilkes.  
– Oui, faites donc, Mr Snape.»  
Il ne bouge pas. Je passe devant lui, mais alors que j'atteins la sortie, il dit, posément, comme il aurait complimenté un parterre de gardénias :  
« C'était très habile de votre part que d'utiliser la feuille d'amarante épineuse pour altérer la perception auditive.»  
Un poids d'une tonne tombe dans mon estomac et me cloue sur place.  
_Je te l'avais bien dit-euh!_ raille la petite voix.  
« Je vous demande pardon, monsieur?  
– Pourtant, je croyais que cet ingrédient annihilait les effets de la pierre de Lune.»  
Je me retourne lentement pour affronter le regard perçant de mon chef de Maison. Je voudrais protester, nier tout en bloc. Mais je lis dans ses yeux que ce n'est même pas la peine de me donner ce mal. Autant essayer de s'en tirer avec un semblant de dignité.  
Je me racle douloureusement la gorge.  
« En effet, monsieur, à moins que l'on ne fasse au préalable sécher les feuilles à la lumière du soleil.  
– Est-ce que cela n'en affaiblit pas considérablement l'efficacité?  
– J'ai J'ai eu l'idée de les réhydrater à l'aide d'eau pure dans laquelle j'avais enfermé un rayon de Lune, afin de les restaurer tout en les rendant compatible avec la pierre. L'expérience s'est révélée concluante.»  
Un nouveau silence, qui paraît durer des années. Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement.  
« C'est remarquable», murmure finalement Wilkes.  
_Quoi?_  
« Vous possédez un talent extraordinaire, Mr Snape.»  
La flatterie me met terriblement mal à l'aise. Où veut-il en venir, là?  
« Dommage, poursuit-il, qu'il soit si mal employé. N'avez-vous jamais pensé à la façon dont vous pourriez utiliser ce don?»  
Je fronce les sourcils et prononce d'une voix incertaine :  
« Je ne vois pas ce que vous  
– N'avez-vous jamais vu plus grand, Mr Snape, que de puériles farces d'écoliers?  
– Plus Plus grand que?  
– Songez-y, Mr Snape. Vous êtes encore très jeune, vous avez encore le temps de faire des choix. Sachez toutefois que certaines puissances se réjouiraient d'associer un potentiel tel que le vôtre à leur cause.»  
Pourquoi s'exprime-t-il en sous-entendus? Je ne saisis pas à quoi il fait allusion. Tout du moins, l'idée qui me traverse l'esprit est trop absurde pour que je m'y attarde.  
Il attend que je dise quelque chose. Mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Même la petite voix l'a bouclée.  
« Comment comment avez-vous su?»  
Wilkes sourit.  
« Vous avez commis une imprudence, Mr Snape, en testant votre potion sur un de vos camarades de chambrée.  
– Vous voulez dire  
– Mr Bulstrode s'est soudainement rappelé que sa crise de paranoïa de la semaine dernière avait débuté juste après que vous lui avez fait respirer une certaine "eau de toilette" plutôt malodorante, et il a cru bon de venir m'en parler étant donné ce qui est arrivé à Potter et Black quelques jours plus tard.  
– Oh.»  
Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Préoccupé par l'ampleur inattendue que prenait mon geste, j'avais totalement occulté cet événement.  
« Si cela peut vous rassurer, Mr Snape, j'ai cru bon de chasser cette idée de son esprit.»  
Je suis perdu. _Il me couvre._ C'est de la folie. Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille?  
« Je crois que vous devriez rejoindre la Grande Salle, à présent, Mr Snape.»  
Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois.  
« Et pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, surtout», l'entends-je rappeler comme j'émerge dans le couloir.  
**- O -**  
À la table de Serpentard, Gwendolyn me fait de grands signes.  
« Je t'ai gardé une place!»  
_Ô joie.  
_Il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre endroit où m'asseoir, et je suis trop fatigué pour m'occuper de cela. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille, pour une fois.  
Gwendolyn n'est pas décidée à m'accorder cette faveur.  
« Te voilà enfin! Je me suis inquiétée! Où étais-tu passé?  
– En enfer», je réponds d'un ton morne.  
Je voulais juste être désagréable, mais en fait ce n'est pas si éloigné de la vérité. Je me suis foutu dans un pétrin innommable.  
En attendant, je meurs véritablement de faim.  
« Tu me passes les cuisses de poulet?»  
Sans amorcer un geste pour satisfaire ma requête, la fillette me fixe de ses grands yeux ambrés et curieux.  
« T'étais avec une fille?»  
_Hein!_  
« Gwendolyn, ma vie est suffisamment misérable sans que tu te paies ma tête par-dessus le marché. Poulet, je te prie.  
– Je me moque pas, Sev, pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille?»  
Le pire, c'est qu'elle a l'air sérieux.  
« Non mais tu m'as bien regardé? Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais avec une fille!  
– Allons, Sev, glousse-t-elle, j'ai que onze ans et je vois déjà un tas de choses qu'un garçon peut faire avec une fille. Par exemple  
– Arrête, arrête tout de suite! C'est répugnant!  
– J'ai encore rien dit, cousin. Je dois déduire que t'es pas si ignorant que ça sur le sujet?»  
Peste.  
Sans mot dire, je tends le bras pour m'emparer du plat de poulet.  
« Pourquoi tu dis "répugnant"? Tu préfères les garçons?»  
De surprise, j'en renverse mon verre. Je la dévisage, profondément choqué.  
« Tu plaisantes, j'espère?  
– Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es vieux jeu à ce point-_là_!  
– Vieux jeu, moi!»  
Bon, _admettons_.  
« Il ne s'agit pas d'être vieux jeu, là; tu parles de chose qu'il est tout à fait anormal de trouver dans la bouche d'une enfant de ton âge. De choses anormales, tout simplement!  
– C'est toi qui es anormal. T'aimes pas les filles, t'aimes pas les garçons, t'aimes personne. On dirait que tu voudrais être seul à la surface de la Terre.  
– C'est en effet un assez bon résumé de la situation.  
– Tu sais bien que c'est pas vrai. T'as besoin des autres, même si c'est pour les mépriser. Parce que sans les autres, ta vie elle veut plus rien dire.»  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
« Onze ans, c'est cela? Je te trouve un peu jeune pour me donner des leçons sur le sens de la vie.  
– Je prétends pas savoir de quoi je parle, fait-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je sais que t'es malheureux, alors il faudrait peut-être que tu revoies ta conception des choses. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider.  
– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide», je réplique sèchement. "_Malheureux"!_  
« Je sais, t'as besoin de personne. En fait, je sais même pas pourquoi tu t'es pas encore jeté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette vie de souffrances.»  
Triple peste.  
_Tu refuses d'admettre qu'elle n'a pas tort, dans le fond  
_Chut, j'ai dit, la petite voix.  
« Pommes de terres? demande soudain Gwendolyn avec un sourire angélique, comme si on ne venait absolument pas de se disputer.  
– Mmh.»  
Je me demande si toutes les filles de onze ans sont aussi étranges.  
« On est vendredi treize, aujourd'hui, lâche-t-elle.  
– C'est vrai? Cela explique pas mal choses.  
– Mauvaise matinée?  
– Terrible», je confirme sombrement.  
Je promène distraitement mon regard dans la salle.  
À la table des professeurs, Wilkes est revenu et, comme de bien entendu, il faut qu'il tourne la tête de mon côté au moment où je l'observe. _Grillé. _J'ai le temps de voir ses lèvres former les mots "pensez-y" avant de concentrer bien vite mon attention _ailleurs_. Merlin sait pourquoi, il faut que cet ailleurs tombe sur la table des Gryffondors. Où certaines personnes se livrent à des activités qui, de toute évidence, ne devraient pas se pratiquer à table. Eurk.  
Quand on voit Potter et Evans se bécoter, je me demande bien comment on peut désirer les imiter. Tiens, tout le monde ne partage pas mes réticences, à en juger par les airs envieux Lupin et Black. Pourquoi Black, au fait? Il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour se trouver une partenaire. D'ailleurs, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance. Je n'éprouve aucune sympathie envers ceux que la vie a doté d'atouts tels qu'un physique avantageux. Très, très avantageux, dans le cas présent. Trop. Les hommes trop beaux obtiennent ce qu'ils désirent avec une facilité déloyale, et en plus ils se comportent comme si le mérite leur revenait.  
Plongé dans ces considérations, je ne prête pas attention à Lupin qui se penche pour dire quelque chose à Black. Celui-ci pivote aussitôt sur son siège, surprend mon regard et se met à sourire. _Et re-grillé.  
_Je prends une expression menaçante pour me justifier et, en désespoir de cause, revient à Gwendolyn. Qui, arborant un léger sourire, regarde Black. Puis moi. Puis Black. Puis moi.  
_Quelle horrible journée._

**- O - O - O -**

Les hurlements s'élèvent dans les gradins tandis que les joueurs entrent sur le terrain. Beaucoup de braillements pour bien peu. Un match sans Serpentard a selon moi autant d'intérêt qu'un rhume sans pastilles mentholées. Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, il n'y a pas de quoi se ronger les ongles, l'issue du jeu est courue d'avance. Ce n'est pas cela qui va me consoler de cette nouvelle semaine de cours harassants qui vient de s'écouler ponctuée de temps à autre de pathétiques accostages de Black, qui semble s'obstiner à se conduire bizarrement. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention, ça lui passera. Bientôt, j'espère.  
Je contemple le terrain qui se remplit, à l'avance ennuyé. Je n'aurais même pas dû me donner la peine de me concocter cette potion lorgnette qui me donne une vue d'aigle. Pas besoin de cela pour voir très nettement, dans la tribune des Gryffondors, les immenses bannières affichant en lettres de feu le nom que tout le monde crie.  
« POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!»  
Qu'est-ce que cela peut me taper sur les nerfs.  
L'attrapeur gryffondor lève la main pour saluer son public, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres. Il envoie un baiser à Evans, qui rougit et reçoit quelques regards assassins des filles tenant la plus grande banderole. Le couple vedette de Poudlard ne s'attire pas que de la bienveillance, finalement. Je parierais que d'ici décembre, tout est fini entre eux deux. Evans s'imagine peut-être que Potter a changé, mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien.  
Le match commence. Guère différent des matchs habituels. Potter se pavane peut-être encore plus ostensiblement, profitant du moindre prétexte pour effectuer un looping ou un piqué. Mais s'il fait cela dans le but d'impressionner sa dulcinée, c'est raté. Elle a l'air de plus en plus renfrogné à mesure que s'écoulent les minutes.  
Alors que j'observe Evans, mon regard glisse jusqu'à Black, qui se tient quelques sièges plus haut. Et qui me fixe.  
Mais non, c'est l'impression que j'ai à cause la potion, si cela se trouve il regarde tout à fait ailleurs.  
J'espère, parce que je n'aime pas ce sourire de prédateur.  
Je décide de ne plus lui accorder la moindre attention et de me concentrer plutôt sur le match en cours.  
Très vite, Gryffondor devance Poufsouffle d'une cinquantaine de points, même si Poufsouffle a réussi quelques beaux marquages.  
« J'ai raté quelque chose? demande Gwendolyn, sortie de je ne sais où, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
– Tu vas me coller encore longtemps?  
– Ouah, cet attrapeur est vraiment doué!» s'exclame la chose qui me sert de cousine.  
Plusieurs visages outrés se tournent vers elle.  
« Gwendolyn, on ne complimente pas Potter ici! je lui chuchote sèchement.  
– Pourquoi ça?» s'étonne-t-elle.  
Elle me fait honte.  
« Je te signale que c'est un Gryffondor, et de la pire espèce.  
– Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu avais une façon de penser si archaïque.»  
_Archa?_ Mais elle n'a pas bientôt fini avec ses critiques sur ma façon de penser!  
« Si tu préfères, _chère cousine_, ce type est mon pire ennemi et son plus grand plaisir dans la vie est de m'humilier.  
– Ah, James Potter, c'est _lui_ qui t'a poussé dans le lac!»  
_Grrr._  
« Oui. Entre autres.  
– Et qui a cet ami absolument craquant!»  
Ce genre de remarques se passe de commentaire.  
« Évite également de mentionner Sirius Black en ma présence, je siffle.  
– Sirius Black? Oh, non, pas lui, moi je parle de Remus Lupin!» rit Gwendolyn.  
_Ha ha, elle t'a bien eu!  
_Toi, saleté de petite voix, je vais te!  
« Je te laisse Black, ne t'en fais pas persifle la fillette.  
– Tu me _fatigues_, Gwen, je grince en me pinçant le haut du nez entre le pouce et l'index.  
– Chouette!  
– Comment ça, "chouette"?  
– Tu m'a appelée Gwen.»  
Je la dévisage avec incrédulité. Il est évident que la pauvre tient un discours tout à fait incohérent. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas l'emmener voir Pomfrey. Ou, mieux, la faire piquer sur le champ.  
Tout à coup, une vague d'excitation parcourt la foule. Je repère la silhouette de Potter qui fonce vers le sol à une allure folle. Un instant plus tard, il remonte en flèche, brandissant le Vif d'Or, triomphant. Ça alors, mais _quelle surprise_!  
Franchement, est-ce que cela valait vraiment la peine de se déplacer?  
_Non.  
_Potter, acclamé comme un héros de la guerre, nous fait son petit numéro de coq de basse-cour. J'imagine d'ici les "Ce n'était rien pour moi!" et les "J'aurais réussi les yeux fermés!" qu'il doit distribuer à ses admirateurs. Puis j'inspecte les gradins de Gryffondor.  
_Quoique  
_Du côté d'Evans, c'est une autre affaire. La jeune fille a l'air écurée par l'attitude de son compagnon. Hum, elle a tout de même ses bons côtés, la sang-de-bourbe.  
Et à nouveau, je vois Black, seul à avoir les yeux braqués vers la tribune de Serpentard. Vers moi.  
_Définitivement, non.  
_**- O -**  
« Mais Lily!  
– Arrête de me faire ces yeux-là, James! Je croyais que tu avais rangé ton arrogance une bonne fois pour toutes!  
– Mon arrogance? Moi, _arrogant_!»  
_Huhuhu._ Petite scène de ménage en plein air, que j'écoute discrètement derrière un arbre. Sans doute s'imaginent-ils que tout le monde est rentré au château. C'est mal me connaître.  
« Comment peux-tu être si merveilleux par moments et te comporter comme un parfait idiot à d'autres?» gémit Evans. _Hum, je pense qu'il est idiot tout le temps, ma petite.  
_Aux tremblements de sa voix, je devine qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Ce que ne semble pas avoir remarqué Potter.  
« Ah oui, tu me trouves merveilleux?  
– James!»  
Ça, c'était de la rage où je ne m'y connais pas.  
Je risque un il hors de ma cachette pour observer la scène. Evans a les cheveux hirsutes, les poings serrés - si elle pouvait lui coller un pain! - et en face d'elle, Potter paraît minuscule.  
« Tu es vraiment le pire le plus grand Rrrah!»  
Elle s'éloigne à grands pas.  
« Lily, attends!  
– Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter!»  
Potter semble giflé par l'emploi de son patronyme et ne fait pas un geste pour la rattraper.  
Jouissif.  
C'est le moment que je choisis pour sortir de derrière mon arbre.  
« Tiens-tiens, mais n'est-ce pas le _grand_ James Potter, à qui _tout_ réussit?»  
Il sursaute. Son visage passe de la surprise à la haine alors qu'il crache :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Snivellus?»  
Ben tiens, cela faisait longtemps. Il faudrait qu'il se renouvelle un peu.  
« Problèmes de couple, Potter? je m'apitoie. Il est donc possible que tu ne sois pas le premier en tout?  
– Ferme-la, tu veux!  
– Comment fais-tu pour ne pas tomber de ton balai avec une tête aussi grosse que la tienne sur les épaules?  
– Je te préviens, Snivelly»  
Qu'il me menace, le petit Potter; je sais qu'il n'a pas sa baguette. Moi, si.  
« Qu'est-ce que cela fait de se faire remettre à sa place par Evans? Le titre de future Mrs Potter semble compromis Même les sang-de-bourbes ne poussent pas leur adoration jusqu'à ne pas voir à quel point tu peux être puant!  
– Je t'interdis d'appeler Lily comme _ça_!  
– Comment? Sang-de-bourbe, ou future Mrs Potter? Je dois dire qu'entre les deux insultes mon cur balance»  
Je vois le moment où il va me sauter dessus.  
« James!»  
Potter et moi tournons simultanément la tête vers l'origine du cri.  
Pettigrew arrive en courant à petites foulées.  
« James, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tout le monde t'attend dans la salle commune! Patil a ramené des bièraub»  
Il s'interrompt avec un couinement de rongeur lorsqu'il réalise avec qui son ami est en train de "discuter". Lui, au moins, a la décence de me craindre.  
« Je viens, Peter, je crois que Snivellus en a fini avec les politesses.»  
Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Potter fait mine de rejoindre Pettigrew, mais me lance à mi-course :  
« Moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!»  
_Bon.  
_Jusqu'à ce point-là, c'était plutôt marrant.

**- O - O - O -**

Je ressors de la salle de classe en soupirant. Je ne me montre plus très actif aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ces derniers temps. C'est pourtant ma matière favorite, mais dès que je vois Wilkes, je pense aussitôt qu'_il sait_, et cela me file des palpitations. Si je continue à être aussi angoissé, je vais développer un ulcère, comme Grand-Pa lorsque Grand-Ma s'est fait bouffer par un anaconda.  
_Tes chacras, Severus, tes chacras, ouvre tes chacras.  
_Alors que je m'engage dans les escaliers, je décèle derrière moi le claquement d'un pas alerte, un pas que j'ai depuis longtemps appris à reconnaître. Black. Encore.  
Depuis l'épisode des livres, j'ai l'impression que, chaque jour, il parvient à se dresser sur ma route. Je commencerais presque à m'habituer à son attitude étrange  
Ce qui ne la rend pas moins dérangeante pour autant.  
J'accélère le rythme.  
« Eh, Snape!»  
Je ne réponds pas, bien sûr. Je ne montre même aucun signe laissant penser que je l'ai entendu. Je pourrais presque deviner la façon dont il se met à dévaler les marches avec la légèreté d'un éléphant arthritique aux seules vibrations du sol. Damné Gryffondor, il ne me laissera donc jamais en paix. Je sais que dans une seconde, il arrivera à ma hauteur.  
J'arrive à la dernière marche quand l'escalier s'ébranle brusquement et commence à pivoter; et je perds l'équilibre.  
Avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je me sens tiré en arrière. Mes pieds quittent le sol; il y a un instant de flottement, puis une chute brutale sur le dos - partiellement amortie par un étrange matelas qui fait : « Groumpf!» (ou quelque chose d'approchant).  
Oula, oula.  
Oulala.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
C'est quoi ce truc qui m'empêche de bouger?  
Tiens, un bras.  
Qui ne m'appartient pas, par ailleurs.  
« Je savais bien que tu finirais par me tomber dans les bras», souffle une voix pas loin de mon oreille.  
_Black._ Mais c'est bien sûr.  
Minute.  
_Je suis allongé sur Black?_  
« Black, lâche-moi!  
– Tu en es sûr? Je te signale que là, tu pédales dans le vide.»  
Et je me sens aussitôt repoussé vers l'avant, ce qui me permet d'admirer la vue, assez impressionnante il faut bien l'avouer, de mes pieds se balançant allègrement sur une absence de sol. Une espèce de piaillement ridicule s'échappe de mes lèvres.  
Hum, ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper de ma dignité. Parce que dans ce cas, il faudrait aussi prendre en compte le fait que je suis assis en équilibre précaire sur la dernière marche d'un escalier ne menant nulle part, et entre les deux jambes de Sirius Black.  
D'ailleurs, je vais commencer par me tirer de cette fâcheuse position.  
En vérité, plus facile à dire qu'à faire : les seuls appuis disponibles sont les genoux du Gryffondor - hors de question. Et cet abruti d'escalier qui s'est arrêté en pleine course!  
J'envisage de sauter dans le vide quand Black reprend ses sales grandes jambes et se lève avec - merci Merlin. Sauf que l'abruti croit bon de me prendre sous les bras pour me relever.  
« Bas les pattes!» je grogne en me retournant, tout de même soulagé de me tenir à nouveau sur mes pieds.  
Malgré tout, j'apprécierais fortement de quitter cette fichue dernière marche - oula, que c'est étroit! -, ce qui sera rendu possible dès que Black se sera poussé de l'avant-dernière. Le souci, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air vraiment décidé à s'exécuter.  
_Je n'ai pas le vertige, je n'ai pas le vertige_  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour remonter, Gryffondor à la manque!  
– Tu pourrais quand même me remercier», reproche Black en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
Non, mais, quel gamin, je vous jure.  
« C'est cela, oui, je ricane.  
– Sans moi, tu serais tout, tout, tout en bas à l'heure qu'il est! s'exclame-t-il en se penchant pour me désigner le sol du doigt par-dessus mon épaule.  
– Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris!» je m'écrie, de peur qu'il ne me fasse tomber en se baissant encore plus.  
Fait troublant, il n'insiste pas et revient sagement à sa position initiale. Si ce n'était pas Sirius Black, je pourrais prendre cela pour de la simple humanité. Mais cela cache forcément quelque chose d'autre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin? je m'agace.  
– Un bisou de remerciement? propose-t-il d'un ton cabotin.  
– _Ha-ha._ Ce genre de choses n'amuse que toi, Black.  
– C'est justement ça qui est drôle», rétorque-t-il avec un sourire insolent.  
Je m'apprête à répliquer quand l'escalier se remet à trembler violemment. Sans réfléchir, je m'agrippe aux épaules du Gryffondor pour ne pas être happé par le vide.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime, rigole l'autre attardé.  
– Tais-toi, Black. Mime un réverbère et tout le monde sera content.  
– D'accord. Un réverbère allumé?»  
C'est idiot, mais j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. C'est déconcertant ce que ces dernières paroles ressemblaient à une véritable plaisanterie. Pas à un nouvel échange d'insultes déguisées.  
Même si c'était sûrement encore quelque chose de ce genre.  
_Hum  
_Heureusement, l'escalier rejoint enfin un palier et je m'écarte vivement de Black en battant mes mains l'une contre l'autre.  
« Si tu t'attendais à une quelconque gratitude de ma part, tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser tomber, Black!» je lance par-dessus mon épaule tout en m'éloignant.  
Pas de grognement contrarié, ni de rugissement de colère. Juste un rire enjoué qui me laisse une impression pour le moins étrange.

**- O - O - O -**

Je sens quelque chose d'anormal lorsque j'entre dans le dortoir. Peut-être parce que les chuchotements qui emplissaient la pièce cessent brusquement.  
D'un pas incertain, je m'avance vers mon lit. Quatre paires d'yeux me suivent depuis leurs couches respectives. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, les sous-doués?  
« Ça va, Snape?» lance Nigaud Un dans mon dos.  
Je n'aime pas son ton.  
J'astique négligemment ma baguette avec ma manche, pour être certain qu'ils me savent armés. Ils ont peur de moi tant que je le suis. Et ils ont de bonnes raisons de l'être.  
« Pas mal, Baddock, et ta sur?»  
Nigaud Deux fulmine.  
_Ouah, ils s'améliorent, ils comprennent quand je les insulte, maintenant.  
_Les jumeaux me fixent avec colère, Brute Épaisse me lance des drôles de regards en biais, quant à Madley l'Abruti, il me dévisage de son éternel air supérieur.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent, mais cela ne sent pas bon.  
« Alors, vous parliez de quoi?»  
Remous dans le quatuor.  
« Rien dont on n'ait envie de parler avec toi, répond Abruti avec dédain.  
– À ton aise, Madley, dis-je calmement en commençant à me déshabiller. Au fait, ta braguette est ouverte.»  
J'éclate d'un rire froid lorsqu'il baisse les yeux. Quel imbécile, il est en chemise de nuit.  
« Si j'étais toi, je ne rirais pas tant, Snape! gronde-t-il, visiblement vexé de s'être fait avoir.  
– Ah oui, et pourquoi ça?»  
Je ne sais pas si mon regard perçant perd de son efficacité lorsque je suis en caleçon, mais Abruti est déjà très mal à l'aise.  
« Parce que tu as un peu trop d'ennemis pour une seule personne.»  
Merci, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.  
J'enfile prestement ma chemise de nuit et, baguette toujours à la main, j'inspecte par habitude mes draps, avant de me glisser sous les couvertures.  
« Bonne nuit, les gars! fais-je avec une désinvolture de façade, avant de déployer les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin.  
– Dors bien tant que tu le peux encore», me parvient la voix de Madley à travers la lourde tenture de velours vert.  
Les sourcils froncés, je range soigneusement ma baguette sous mon oreiller. Mon estomac est noué. Je sens que je l'aurai, mon ulcère juvénile.  
Allez, on souffle, on ouvre les chacras.  
  
C'est quoi, au fait, les chacras?

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh voilà, fini, maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
J'ai mal partout, surtout au dos, aux yeux, aaaaaaaah pauvre de moi T-T! Alors m'en veuillez pas si je ne me relis pas et qu'il y a quelques trucs à corriger!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Vapeurs de potion

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** °voix stridente° _Comme d'habituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudeeeuuuh!_

**Notes :** Ouf, de plus en plus de reviews donc des pré-chapitres de plus en plus long, je vous dis ça pour ne pas que vous croyiez ce chapitre particulièrement long :)...  
Le rythme risque d'être un peu différent dans ce chapitre, vu qu'au lieu d'être une juxtaposition d'événements assez brefs, il y a surtout une scène très longue qui fait la quasi-totalité du chapitre - totalement disproportionné, mais on s'en fout. J'espère que ce ne sera pas ennuyeux pour autant. C'est la scène pivot, vous voyez... De toute façon, on m'a dit que je devais écrire ce que je voulais sans me soucier de plaire aux lecteurs. Bon, j'imagine quand même que c'est mieux quand ce sont les deux... Vous verrez bien. Si ce chapitre est moins bon que les autres, eh bien tant mieux, il me sera plus facile d'en écrire un meilleur la prochaine fois ;p.

**Dédicace :** Toujours aux prépas Ciné-Sup (classe unique en France!), avec Alessandro, TBS, Milou, Photocopieuse, Super Mario, Toinou, Queue de Cheval... Mais aussi (et personne n'a le droit de rire) à mes perruches, qui sont mortes le week-end dernier. J'aurais voulu que vous mourriez hors de votre cage, pardonnez-moi.

**Spoilers :** °voix encore plus aiguë° _COMME D'HABITUUUUUUUUUUUUDEEEEUUUUH!_ (sacrée chanson française, va )

**Remerciements :** Au type qui a inventé la musique, ainsi qu'à celui qui a inventé le langage, celui qui a inventé l'écriture, et celui qui a inventé le Mac OS. À mes amis que j'aime. Ah, et aussi à inventors. qui m'a été bien utile quand j'ai cherché, par soucis de vraisemblance, des infos sur les pompoms, et grâce auquel je sais maintenant tout un tas de trucs supers sur cheerleaders et pompom girls, genre que le premier pompom a été créé dans les années 1950... C'est beau la vie quand même :D...

**Reviewers :** Je n'ai pas fait de réponses par e-mail ce coup-ci, parce que, outre le fait que je manque un peu de temps pour ça, je suis fatiguée d'écrire à chaque fois "je n'ai pas encore fini... désolée du retard..." Il faut vous y faire, je suis plus overbookée qu'une business woman. Reste que je vous aime tous passionnément (enfin... dans une juste mesure, hum) et vous suis infiniment reconnaissante (et l'infini c'est long, surtout vers la fin! ... Bon, je vais arrêter Woody Allen v-v).  
TiteSevie : De rien pour la pub, tu le mérites, mais de toute façon ça marche jamais ce genre de promo (vous allez lire sa fic, oui! lol!). Ouais, le "tiens, un bras" m'a fait sourire quand je l'ai écrit, ce qui est rare car j'écris avec beaucoup de sérieux. ... Vous ne me croyez pas, là. Je vous jure que c'est vrai! Les seules fois où je rigole ("ricaner" serait plus juste) c'est quand j'ai le sentiment de torturer franchement ces pauvres personnages °angélique°.  
chrisanimefan : Non mais tu croyais pas que j'allais laisser Tête-de-pastèque avoir le dessus sur Sevy-chou lors d'une joute verbale, quand même lol! Non, mais là James était particulièrement vulnérable parce que se faire plaquer il a pas l'habitude et Lily mine de rien il y tient, d'ailleurs Sev sait profiter des situations (comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, devrais-je dire ;p).  
Jezebel : Quoi, le coup des escaliers? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le coup des escaliers! Eh, les gags les plus éculés sont permis dans une fic humoristique... Mais je vais réfléchir à cette idée de coup de la panne ;p. Lol, n'est-ce pas qu'ils sont chous? Mais oui, ça se voit tout de suite qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. _Lecteurs : °sarcastiques° Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'ils forment encore un si joli couple dans les livres de JK..._ Euh... -.-;;;; °sourire crispé° Passons...  
Shinia Marina : Ah, c'est malin! C'était pa la peine de déposer des reviews comme ça, je cherche pas à faire du chiffre, tu sais (sinon Sev et Sirius auraient couché ensemble depuis longtemps ;p)... Non, mais merci, quand même lol! Oui, Gwen est très mature, c'est bizarre que je me sois mise à la faire comme ça parce qu'au départ elle devait être plutôt débile... Mais elle est plus intéressante en étant un peu précoce (et c'est en même temps bien plus crédible étant donné qu'elle est de la famille de Sev... lol). Contente que les Phages se portent bien. Ma propre secte est en progrès, on s'émancipe, la site est en création (tu seras obligée d'y passer ;p).  
blacky : Merci dearest, en fait j'ai vu que ton adresse tu l'avais mise dans une autre review, mais booon, passons, je suis tellement tête en l'air XD... Mais oui, il _faut_ aimer Sev, en tout cas le mien XD... Comme ceux qui n'aiment pas Sirius arrivent à l'apprécier... En fait le but inavoué de mes fics est de convertir les gens...  
luthien : Sirius ou Sev? Les deux mon capitaine! Moi non plus je ne sais pas quel pov je préfère écrire, au début j'ai eu du mal avec Sev et c'est pas évident d'alterner sans que la façon de raconter soit identique (d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment je m'en sors de ce côté, je n'y fais plus vraiment attention). Mais maintenant je les ai bien tous les deux et... mouahahaaaahaaaa qu'est-ce que je les aimeuh :D! Comme tu dis, leur relation avance mine de rien. Le premier vrai pas, c'est tout de même pour ce chapitre-ci (youpiii! peut-être qu'au chapitre 25 ils se tiendront par la main! Non, je rigole...).  
alana chantelune : Snape, sale caractère? Nooon, où vas-tu pêcher une idée pareille XD! Oui, il paraît que JKR a dit que James était poursuiveur. Je me suis rappelé que je possédais un dossier sur les infos divulguées, et c'est rangé dans les "probable, _voire_ sûr à 99"... Seulement c'est vraiment pas évident si on se réfère au tome 5, je veux dire que c'est tout de même bizarre pour un poursuiveur d'être aussi habile avec... Enfin, tu vois. _Ceux qui suivent pas s'échangent des regards inquiets. Habile avec...? _Lol. Et puis d'une, attrapeur c'est tout de suite plus glorieux, de deux, ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance dans l'histoire, et de trois, j'en ai rien à foutre de coller aux prévisions de JKR, je n'ai même pas respecté certaines infos clairement données par le tome 5, alors... Quoique, je suis peut-être en train de rattraper le coup pour un détail en particulier... À voir (non, je ne sais même pas ce qui va se passer dans ma propre fic. Et alors!).  
Seth 1 : Drague éhontée, tout à fait... C'est pour ça qu'il est temps que Sirius change un peu de technique ... Hum, bon. Non, je n'ai pas honte. Parce que je fais des trucs tellement plus honteux dans la vie de tous les jours que ce n'est pas une petite fic qui va me faire culpabiliser ;)...  
Jo : Comment ça, Snape est "_presque_ attachant"? Lol, je sais que venant de toi c'est un énorme compliment, ô grande détentrice du Sirius Power ;)... Bon, vous allez arrêter avec cette pauvre méduse! Il doit plus en rester grand chose... Muhuhuhahahaaaaa...  
Miya Black : Et ouaip, aussi crétin l'un que l'autre :p... C'est comme ça qu'ils sont mignons lol...  
mangemort : Lol aussi, dear, lol aussi...  
Sin the Sinful Girl : Tiens, vous ici ;)? Les pastilles mentholées, franchement, j'en sais rien... J'ai souvent des impulsions subites quand j'écris, j'ai décidé qu'il aimait les pastilles mentholées... Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis (oui, ça m'arrive), Sev buvait déjà un diabolo menthe au début. Ça doit être son truc. La menthe, je veux dire. Ça tombe trèèès bien en fait...  
DarkSnape : Y'en a qui font des reviews plus drôles que ma fic... (Le premier qui dit "c'est pas difficile" je l'empale vivant. Et barbecue pour tout le monde! _Hum_.) Sev en caleçon... Mmh, je ne dis pas que je ne l'ai pas écris sans un grand sourire réjoui (c'est rien quand on pense que j'ai fait faire un strip-tease à ce pauvre Sirius). "Le couple le plus glamour de la rentrée", MDR, on dirait une revue people, j'adore!  
Caroline Black : Tant mieux si tu as aimé le dernier chapitre! C'est marrant parce que c'est vraiment très différent selon les gens; quelqu'un d'autre m'a dit que c'était le moins bien... J'avais tout de même quelques corrections à apporter, c'est fait.  
Tabasco : Chouette, décidément Gwen est appréciée (si ça continue je vais me lancer franchement dans la création d'OC, moi lol). Elle joue un peu le même rôle auprès de Sev que Remus auprès de Sirius...  
nuage : Me v'là de nouveau morte de rire... Oui, les chacras, c'était une nouvelle impulsion subite, et c'est ensuite que je me suis rappelé que cette histoire se passait au début des 70s et que c'était donc tout à fait à propos :)... Sans doute un nouveau tour de mon inconscient... (Malheur : ma chère Zab, qui est à l'origine des chacras, m'a appris que ça venait d'_Un Indien dans la ville_... O.o Bon sang de bon soir!) Hum, j'ai pas dit que je préférais le Severus adulte... Bon, c'est plutôt le cas parce que sans sa position de prof il peut pas traumatiser les élèves à loisir (bwaaaahaaaahaaaa!). Mais ado il a tellement de malheurs qu'on a envie de le consoler... Pauvre chou, va!  
Elehyn : Définis précisément ce que tu entends par updater "très, très rapidement"? Hum, je crois que je n'y suis pas encore, en tout cas ;)! Oui, j'ai fini par insérer plus de pensées de Snape, je me sens plus à l'aise quand les personnages se font beaucoup de réflexions à eux-mêmes, c'est là qu'on perce vraiment leur intimité, niak niak... Poutouxes à toi aussi.  
Mystina : Ah bon, t'aimes pas trop les slashs? o.o (- aussi décontenancée que si on lui avait annoncé que Mickey n'est pas une vraie souris) Mais alors pourquoi tu lis un slash? Hum, forcément pour mon talent incommensurable et mon humour à tomber par terre... Craaac! °regarde ses chevilles° Mince, j'aurais juré que ces chaussettes étaient à ma taille, pourtant... En tout cas, si ça peut te rassurer, pas de lemon dans cette fic (et paf, la moitié des lecteurs qui se barrent lol, en même temps on aurait pu s'en douter vu qu'elle est notée tout public).  
Elava : Oui, James est lamentable... D'ailleurs je me demande si je n'en fais pas un peu trop... Enfin, là c'était le pov de Sev et forcément il ne voit que la pire face de James; j'essaierai d'être moins vache avec lui tout de même par la suite (mais quand on lit le tome 5... grrr... GRRR... Comment a-t-il _osé_!).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5. Vapeurs de potion**

Le Quidditch est un sport redoutable.  
« ON A GAGNÉ! LES DOIGTS DANS LE NEZ! ILS ONT PERDU! LES DOIGTS»  
Le Quidditch a le pouvoir de liquéfier les facultés mentales du Gryffondor le plus distingué.  
Quant à quelqu'un comme Sue, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler.  
« ALLEZ LES LIONS!  
– C'est quoi ces trucs? je demande à la jeune fille en désignant de ma chope de bièraubeurre les deux boules froufroutantes qu'elle agite au-dessus de sa tête.  
– Des pompoms! s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix perçante avec un sourire extatique qui fait plisser son fond de teint (non, je ne lui cherche pas des défauts à tout prix, pourquoi?).  
– Des quoi!  
– Les Moldus s'en servent pour encourager leurs équipes! J'ai appris ça en cours d'étude des Moldus!  
– Et quel est le principe?  
– Eh bien, en gros, les filles se mettent en jupette et remuent les pompoms en criant très fort et en faisant le grand écart»  
Ils sont fous ces Moldus.  
Quoique l'idée de la jupette n'est pas si mauvaise.  
Peter s'avance vers moi d'un air inquiet.  
« Où est James?  
– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Où est Lily?  
– Euh Je ne sais pas  
– Alors tu auras certainement une chance de les trouver dans nos dortoirs je souris.  
– Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius Je crois qu'il est resté dehors  
– C'est vrai que dans la nature, c'est plus romantique, j'acquiesce d'un ton expert.  
– Sirius! Je suis sérieux!  
– Mais moi aussi!»  
Il cligne de ses petits yeux de rongeur. Pauvre petite chose innocente.  
J'ai pitié de lui :  
« Tu veux aller le chercher?  
– Oui! Il a peut-être des ennuis!  
– On risque aussi de le déranger en pleine action  
– Tu crois qu'il s'entraîne encore?  
– Mmh, non mais peu importe Écoute, vas-y si tu veux, mais moi je ne tiens pas à m'attirer sa colère.  
– Ah bon? Parce que justement je comptais sur toi pour  
– Nan.  
– Tu es sûr? Parce que s'il avait des problèmes je ne serais peut-être pas capable de  
– Arrête de te dévaloriser, Wormtail, je le réprimande en le poussant vers la porte de sortie. Allez, vole donc à son secours.  
– Mais!  
– Moi il faut que je veille sur le tonnelet de bièraubeurre Ce serait tout de même dommage qu'il n'en reste pas assez pour ce pauvre Prongs»  
Pour le moins dubitatif, Peter finit par s'engouffrer hors de la salle.  
**- O -**  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil?  
– Rien du tout! Tu crois que Snivellus peut avoir une quelconque influence sur mon humeur?»  
Je choisis de ne pas répondre à cela. Ce qui n'est pas pour calmer James.  
« Eh bien non, certainement pas! Il est insignifiant! Un moucheron collé sur une vitre m'impressionnerait davantage!  
– Alors c'est Lily?  
– Qui donc?  
– Euh, Lily Ta copine Qui est rentrée au château en pleurant tout à l'heure  
– Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.  
– Ah.»  
Ça doit être Lily, alors.  
Au bout d'une minute, James lève la tête :  
« En pleurant, tu dis?»  
_Bingo._  
« Oui, en pleurant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?  
– Rien!»  
Il a répondu trop précipitamment pour que ce soit naturel.  
« Tu sais, quand elles ne veulent pas, il ne faut pas insister  
– Pardon?  
– Parce que les filles sont comme ça, elles attendent toujours une espèce de moment spécial  
– Mais enfin de quoi tu me parles?»  
Je ne dois pas être sur la bonne voie.  
« Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? je m'impatiente.  
– Rien.  
– Prongs.  
– Rien, je te dis.  
– Tu boudes?  
– Nan.  
– Tu boudes!  
– Non! Je te fais la gueule, nuance!  
– Tu ne peux pas me faire la gueule à _moi_!»  
Je lui fais mes yeux de chiots.  
« Arrête.  
_– James_ je fais d'un ton plaintif.  
– Padfoot. Arrête.»  
Je lui attrape le bras avec emphase.  
« Mais Jamie! je gémis ridiculement. Avant, toi et moi, on se disait tout!  
– Putain, Sirius  
– Tu ne peux pas laisser une _fille_ briser notre amitié éternelle!»  
Il croise les bras d'un air buté.  
Je lui agite mon index sous le nez.  
« Ratééé, Prongs, je t'ai vu souriiire!  
– T'es trop con, soupire-t-il en repoussant ma main, un coin de sa bouche se relevant malgré lui.  
– Ouais, je sais.»  
Un con très fier de lui.

**- O - O - O -**

Je déteste les cours de potions.  
« Ne t'assois pas ici, tu vois bien qu'Evans est juste à côté!»  
Surtout depuis que James s'est fait plaquer par Lily et que je dois me coltiner sa mauvaise humeur sans arrêt.  
« Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de l'appeler "Evans"?  
– Si, sans aucun problème. Tu sais quoi, je vais même arrêter de l'appeler et cela simplifiera grandement les choses», rétorque-t-il en prenant place au troisième rang, colonne de gauche - à l'exact opposé de Lily.  
Qu'on me comprenne. J'adore ce type, c'est mon meilleur ami. Nous avons fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Je me souviens encore de la fois où on avait glissé une méduse dans le sac à main de cette horrible madame Zabini et qu'ensuite quand elle avait voulu prendre sa baguette  
Enfin. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est comme mon frère. Mais quand il veut, il peut être vraiment chiant.  
« Tiens, voilà l'autre espèce de nez sur pattes! C'est pas possible, il doit acheter son shampooing au poissonnier du coin Quand je pense que tu dragues ce minable.»  
Il est gonflé, hein? Ou bien je me fais des idées?  
« Euh, James  
– Quoi?  
– Je te rappelle que je ne fais pas cela de bon c  
– Alors ça doit être pour ça que tu n'arrives à rien.»  
Retenez-moi, ou je vais lui balancer mon chaudron à la figure.  
« Tu sais ce qui cloche dans ton attitude? Tu te comportes comme s'il était une de ces midinettes», crache-t-il avec un coup de menton dédaigneux vers Lily et Sue.  
Je lui adresse en retour un regard des plus significatifs. Je vois mal comment je pourrais prendre Snape pour une "_midinette_".  
« Tu es trop agressif avec ce pauvre Snivellus», continue-t-il. _Ouais, mais c'est ça qui est marrant._ « N'oublie pas qu'il est plus coincé qu'avec un balai dans Enfin, tu vois.»  
Non, je ne _vois_ rien du tout, heureusement pour ma santé mentale. Mon ami rit froidement.  
« Et ce n'est pas un balai volant.  
– Ton humour ne s'arrange pas, ces derniers temps», j'observe avec détachement.  
Il se penche vers moi.  
« Effectivement, vieux frère. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire. En fait, ce qui me ferait diablement plaisir en ce moment, c'est la tête de Snape sur un piquet. Comme les elfes de ta famille, tu vois?»  
Je le dévisage sans rien dire, un peu choqué. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu tenir des propos pareils. Son ton devient rêveur.  
« Je la mettrais dans l'entrée et on s'en servirait comme portemanteau»  
Je sais qu'il ne va pas très bien depuis le match, mais si Lily l'a laissé tomber, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'est sans doute là que le bât blesse, d'ailleurs.  
« Non, il est trop laid, il ferait peur aux invités. Le mieux serait encore de s'en servir comme balai-serpillère»  
James Potter ne fait jamais d'erreur, il n'a jamais rien à se reprocher. Lily croit qu'il est prétentieux. C'est faux, il a toutes les raisons de penser sincèrement être le meilleur.  
Peut-être bien que je le pense aussi.  
« Je confesse que l'idée de plonger la tête de Snape dans un sceau d'eau javellisée pour frotter le carrelage avec ensuite me plaît beaucoup, dommage qu'on ait déjà une bonne pour les tâches ménagères»  
Mmh, en tout cas, il ne manque pas d'imagination.  
**- O -**  
« Pardonnez mon retard, les enfants», s'excuse un Stuffbell un peu essoufflé en entrant dans la classe.  
Je ne sais par quel phénomène physique mes yeux se rétrécissent automatiquement à deux fentes à cette appellation. Probablement un des effets de la crise d'adolescence.  
« Tout le monde est présent?  
– Non, monsieur, l'informe une Serpentard. Bethany Clarke est malade.»  
À une vitesse certainement proche de celle de la lumière, James m'attrape violemment par la manche de ma robe.  
« J'y crois pas! C'est trop beau pour être vrai!  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» je grommelle, contrarié.  
_S'il tire trop, il va déformer le tissu et ça va bâiller Ça va faire moche_  
« Clarke est la partenaire de Snape!  
– Et alors?»  
J'essaie vainement de le faire lâcher. _Déjà qu'avec demi-centimètre que je prends tous les mois je n'ai pas beaucoup de robes à ma taille, alors si en plus  
_James me frappe le front du plat de la main.  
« Mais réfléchis un peu! C'est une occasion en or! Il faut trouver un moyen pour»  
Il suspend sa phrase et je peux presque voir la petite ampoule qui s'allume au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage s'éclaire.  
Et le mien s'assombrit.  
« Un moyen pour quoi, James!»  
Si j'ai des rides sur le front prématurément, ce sera de sa faute.  
En guise de réponse, mon ami se met à s'agripper le ventre à deux mains et pousse un grand gémissement de douleur.  
Un instant me revient en mémoire le souvenir de la mésaventure de la semaine passée Cela ne fait donc qu'une dizaine de jours? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait les cauchemars de toute une vie en quelques nuits sans parler des cauchemars éveillés  
Mais au clin d'il que me lance James, ma torpeur s'évanouit, pour laisser poindre un soupçon de fureur.  
« James! je le rappelle entre mes dents. Cesse ce cirque immédiatement!  
– AAAAAH! J'AI MAL!»  
Déjà, Stuffbell est auprès de lui, visiblement très embêté.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Mr Potter?  
– Mon VENTRE! AAAH!  
– Mais vite, enfin, panique le professeur, qu'un préfet emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie!»  
Je vois James se figer un bref instant, et je sais qu'il pense à Lily.  
« Mr Lupin!» appelle Stuffbell.  
Remus se lève pour soutenir James et fronce brièvement les sourcils dans ma direction sans comprendre.  
« Faites vite, Mr Lupin, et revenez aussitôt!»  
Remus s'exécute avec un dernier regard perplexe à mon intention.  
« Bien, du calme les enfants, tout va bien. Mr Snape, Mr Black, puisque vos partenaires respectifs se trouvent tous deux à l'infirmerie, vous allez travailler ensemble.»  
_Bravo, Prongs, c'était joliment joué. Tu es un homme mort._  
« Voici la potion à effectuer, annonce Stuffbell en pointant sa baguette vers le tableau où s'inscrit aussitôt une liste d'ingrédients, surmontée des mots "Chouquettes royales au martini". Oups! s'exclame-t-il. Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas la bonne!»  
D'un nouveau coup de baguette, il fait apparaître la recette de la "Potion de croissance".  
« Professeur, proteste Snape, je ne trouve pas que cela soit une très bonne idée»  
Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une _maladresse_ lui fasse malencontreusement renverser quelque potion douteuse sur moi Si cela ne me blesse pas grièvement, je suis certain que ma robe, elle, ne s'en tirera pas indemne. Non, ce n'est pas une obsession, mais je suis, comme qui dirait, pauvre, ces temps-ci.  
« Et pourquoi donc Mr Snape? s'étonne Stuffbell. Il me semble que cette potion est tout à fait appropriée au niveau de la classe  
– Non, professeur Je veux parler du fait de m'associer à cet individu Je peux très bien travailler seul  
– Allons, allons, nous avons pris suffisamment de retard. Vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de ce cours, vous ferez une excellente équipe, je n'en doute pas.  
– Mais  
– Inutile de discuter! Mr Black, venez donc rejoindre Mr Snape.»  
Et pourquoi c'est moi qui me lève, d'abord? En plus il s'est mis au premier rang, le fayot.  
Me sentant rouge de colère contenue, je ramasse mes affaires, dépose le tout dans mon chaudron et traverse les quelques rangs qui me séparent de Snape avec l'enthousiasme délirant d'un condamné à mort rejoignant l'échafaud. Je passe devant Peter qui m'offre un sourire compatissant, les paumes ouvertes en signe d'impuissance.  
_Merci, vieux. Il me reste au moins un ami dans ce monde cruel.  
_Snape lève la tête vers moi à mon approche. Je pourrais _jurer_ que lorsque nos regards se croisent, il se produit une petite étincelle. Sans détourner les yeux une seconde - il craquera le premier! - je me laisse nonchalamment tomber sur le siège à côté du Serpentard.  
Sauf que, par extraordinaire, je ne rencontre pas de siège en chemin, et je m'écroule sur le sol. Par les saintes culottes de Dumbledore, j'ai loupé la chaise de cinq bons centimètres!  
Les rires étouffés que j'entends derrière moi - _c'est ça, marrez-vous! Tous les génies sont distraits!_ - ne sont rien comparés au rictus méprisant de Snape. Je me hisse bien vite sur la chaise (non sans renverser mon chaudron au passage).  
« Je crois que tu devrais arrêter le punch, Black.»  
Vachement drôle.  
« Pas du tout, je» _Je quoi? Une excuse, vite!_ « Je vérifiais l'état du feu»  
Snape pince les lèvres. Rien que de très habituel. Pourquoi ai-je cependant le sentiment déplaisant qu'il fait cela pour s'empêcher de rire, cette fois?  
« Oh, lâche-t-il. Et comment se porte-t-il?»  
J'esquisse un coup d'il vers ledit feu.  
« Mmh À vrai dire, il est éteint.»  
Je soupçonne assez fortement la subite quinte de toux du Serpentard de masquer quelques ricanements. Si je suis devenu pathétique au point que même Mr Stoïque ne peut réfréner son hilarité, je suis tombé bien bas c'est le cas de le dire.  
Le temps qu'il se remette, je reprends tant bien que mal le contrôle de moi-même et parvient _même_ à sourire.  
« Il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre, ou on n'aura jamais le temps de finir», dis-je avec une infinie courtoisie.  
Je me contrôle tellement que mes mains en tremblent presque. Snape prend un air suspicieux, puis hausse les épaules.  
« Il me faut à peine plus d'une demi-heure pour confectionner cette potion, de toute manière.  
– Ça alors, mais quel homme! je m'extasie - c'était plus fort que moi.  
– Si tu allais plutôt chercher les ingrédients, Black? fait le Serpentard d'un air pincé.  
– Tu me prends pour ton chien? je m'offusque.  
– Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Je te prends juste pour celui qui est le plus près de la table.»  
_D'accord_, ce n'est pas faux. Mais ça sonne bidon quand même.  
Je n'ai aucune intention de lui laisser le dernier mot mais, soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvre sur Remus qui, dès qu'il me voit à côté de Snape, plaque sa main contre sa bouche et se met à pouffer comme s'il se trouvait devant la vision la plus comique de toute son existence.  
« C'est bon, j'y vais», je lance vaguement avant de me lever vers la table des ingrédients.  
**- O -**  
_Racines d'ombale Griffes de scarabée_  
« Sacré Prongs, murmure Remus en se postant à côté de moi.  
– Sacré emmerdeur, oui!  
– Allons allons, on ne parle pas comme cela de ses amis.»  
Je rêve ou il est au bord du fou rire?  
« Tu me passes le pot d'yeux de tortues?  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté à Pomfrey pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il simule? je m'enquiers en lui tendant le bocal.  
– Que c'était une séquelle de la potion d'épouvante. Elle a préféré le garder en observation pour ne pas prendre de risque.  
– Je suis sûr qu'il est très content de son coup.  
– Assez, en effet. Ce serait vraiment bête de le décevoir»  
Il me fait un clin d'il et me plante là pour retourner à sa table. Je l'imite en soupirant.  
« Ça y est, vous avez fini de faire salon de thé? ronchonne Snape derrière son grand nez, alors que je dépose les ingrédients à côté de ma balance.  
– Ne sois donc pas jaloux je glisse innocemment.  
– J'aurais eu le temps d'y aller et de revenir trois fois! poursuit sèchement Snape, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je ne veux pas subir les conséquences de ton incompétence.  
– Désolé je réponds machinalement.  
– Pardon?  
– J'ai dit : désolé!  
– Je voulais juste m'assurer que je n'avais pas eu une hallucination auditive  
– Et pourquoi?»  
Une partie de moi - probablement une zone sous-développée de la région primitive de mon cerveau reptilien - a envie qu'il m'insulte, afin que j'aie une excuse pour lui casser le nez une seconde fois. Toutefois, il me décoche juste un regard hautain.  
« Laisse tomber. Fais quelque chose, je ne vais pas tout préparer tout seul pour que tu obtiennes une bonne note sans t'être remué le petit doigt!»_  
_**- O -**  
Nous préparons les ingrédients en silence depuis plusieurs minutes. Je m'applique du mieux que je peux à suivre le rythme effarant auquel Snape fait ses mesures. Il y a quelque chose d'hypnotisant à le regarder faire ses manipulations précises à toute allure. Alors j'essaie de ne pas le regarder.  
« Dis-moi, Black»  
J'étais tellement concentré sur ma tâche que je sursaute à ces paroles. Le flacon que je tenais à la main m'échappe et roule vers le chaudron Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, Snape tend le bras sans même tourner la tête, et une seconde plus tard l'objet est revenu à sa place initiale.  
Je regarde d'un air un peu stupide la petite bouteille entre mes doigts.  
« Quel est le coup foireux que tu me prépares?  
– Euh Hein?»  
_J'ai vraiment fait tomber ce flacon ou j'ai halluciné?_  
« Tu ne comprends plus notre langue? s'agace le Serpentard.  
– Mais non Enfin si Je veux dire Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
– Ne joue pas les idiots, Black - même si je dois convenir que tu es particulièrement doué pour cela Potter est un piètre acteur, et il n'y a que Stuffbell pour tomber dans le panneau.  
– Panneau? Quel panneau?»  
Ma voix n'est-elle pas montée d'un octave ou deux?  
« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le but de la manuvre?  
– Manuvre? Quelle manuvre?»  
Snape plante son regard glacial dans le mien.  
Je m'agite un peu sur ma chaise. Ce feu dégage une chaleur terrible, non?  
« Est-ce qu'il a fait cela pour que tu me fasses sauter ma potion à la figure, ou quelque chose de ce genre?  
– Mais non, voyons!  
– Alors quoi?»  
C'est une véritable fournaise ici! Si on ouvrait les fenêtres?  
« Eh bien, euh  
– J'écoute.  
– En fait il espérait qu'en faisant semblant d'avoir un malaise» _Bon sang, je déteste commencer des phrases dont je ne connais pas la fin._  
« Oui?  
– il faudrait alors qu'un préfet l'emmène à l'infirmerie et  
– Et quoi!  
– et que ce préfet serait Evans!»  
Snape a un mouvement de recul, comme s'il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il faut bien dire que mon expérience dans l'improvisation des mensonges commence à être conséquente; ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas fréquemment surpris à braver les règles par des professeurs. Snape considère ma réponse un moment, puis s'empare brusquement d'un couteau à la lame effilée.  
Je nie _formellement_ avoir été effrayé par ce geste impromptu.  
Puis il se détourne pour saisir une racine d'ombale qu'il se met à hacher, avec une dextérité surprenante étant donné son état d'énervement un instant plus tôt.  
« C'est ridicule, objecte-t-il finalement. Pourquoi tu me le dirais, si c'était vrai?  
– Tu viens de me l'extirper de force!» je me défends.  
Il ne va pas insinuer que je suis un mauvais ami, non plus!  
« En plus, cela n'explique pas tout.  
– Quoi, encore? je soupire.  
– Ton comportement.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon comportement?» _Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mon comportement aujourd'hui!  
_Il me lance un regard "soyons-sérieux-trente-secondes-tu-veux-bien".  
« Hum, je te donne un indice : tu ne m'as pas encore insulté une seule fois en un quart d'heure.  
– Toi, tu ne t'es pas gêné, par contre je note.  
– Ne change pas de sujet!  
– Que veux-tu que je te dise? C'est James ton ennemi de toujours, pas moi.  
– Toi ou _lui_, c'est du pareil au même! On dirait des frères siamois toujours collés l'un à l'autre à rire des mêmes choses des mêmes _personnes_»  
Tout de suite! Nous ne sommes pas comme cela Si?  
Je décide de tenter un nouveau sourire charmeur.  
« Alors disons que» _Soyons spirituels._ « quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.»  
Il hausse un sourcil.  
Oui, bon, inutile de me regarder comme cela, moi non plus je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire. Au moins, cela a eu le mérite de lui clouer le bec.  
« L'eau bout un peu trop, non?» je remarque, l'air de rien.  
Il ne réponds pas mais baisse la température du feu.  
« C'est bon pour les herbes de varan et le sang de palandre marmonne-t-il.  
– Tu veux dire les herbes de palandre et le sang de varan?  
– C'est ce que j'ai dit, fait-il avec irritation. Donne, je vais le faire.  
– Ce serait sans doute mieux si on le faisait ensemble, étant donné qu'il faut verser les deux en même temps, non?»  
Après une brève hésitation, il grogne un vague assentiment.  
Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi perturbé. _Ha! Ha! J'ai perturbé Mr Stoïque._ Je ressens malgré moi un sentiment de triomphe. Et l'envie de danser sur la table. _Non, ça, plus jamais!  
_Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, je lance d'un ton guilleret :  
« Eh, Snape, tu sais ce qu'on peut faire avec une potion de croissance?  
– Je présume que tu ne fais pas allusion à l'usage strictement réservé aux plantes stipulé par le manuel?  
– Pas vraiment, non», je souris en reposant le bol d'herbes vide.  
Je laisse tomber trois gouttes et demie d'encre de pieuvre dans le chaudron, et le Serpentard y jette un éclat d'améthyste en coordination parfaite.  
« Utilisée sur les cheveux, je déclare assez fièrement, elle les change en lianes»  
Je glousse en repensant à la façon dont j'ai fait cette découverte. Peter ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur  
À ma grande surprise, Snape répond :  
« C'est exact. Néanmoins, il y a des variantes, qui vont des ronces aux vignes en passant par les bégonias  
– Non! Tu plaisantes!  
– J'en ai l'air?  
– C'est dingue, comment as-tu appris ça?  
– Probablement de la même façon que toi»  
Ah oui, Snape a lui aussi remplacé le shampooing d'un de ses amis par une potion de croissance?  
Non, impossible, il n'a pas d'amis. Ha, ha!  
« J'ai lu cela dans un livre.  
– Ah bon»  
Il me fixe avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.  
« Ah! Oui, bien sûr, moi aussi!  
– Et si on le boit mélangé à de la verveine, la langue s'allonge jusqu'à un mètre  
– C'est pas vrai! je ris. Exactement comme la fois où Madley»  
Je m'interromps. Un éclair de doute vient de me foudroyer.  
« Dis-donc, tu l'as lu dans un livre, ça aussi? je demande, incrédule.  
–   
– Hein? Snape?»  
Il paraît soudain totalement concentré sur le touillage de la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.  
« Eh! Je te parle!  
– Uhm, oh, quoi donc?  
– C'est toi qui avait fait ça à Madley!  
– Ne sois pas ridicule.»  
_Ce n'est pas une vraie réponse, ça _Je n'insiste pas.  
**- O -**  
« Fini! s'exclame-t-il.  
– Comment ça, "fini"?  
– La potion. Nous avons terminé.  
– Déjà? Mais on a mis à peine  
– Vingt-quatre minutes.»  
Vingt-quatre _Vingt-quatre minutes_!  
« Mais c'est génial!  
– Oh, oui, j'en suis tout émoustillé, ironise Snape.  
– On a battu ton record!»  
Il roule les yeux.  
« À ce qu'il semble. Cependant, nous étions deux  
– Alors c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait?  
– Je dois dire que la perspective de la demi-heure de cours qui me reste à subir ta compagnie gâche un peu mon plaisir.»  
C'est qu'il peut être vexant, quand il s'y met.  
« Tu n'es pas sympa, Snape, je bougonne. Moi qui commençait à t'apprécier»  
Mince, c'est sorti tout seul. C'était peut-être un peu trop direct. Trop "agressif", comme dit James. Le voilà maintenant qui me scrute d'un air à la fois éberlué, choqué, horrifié et, si l'on en juge par le rosissement facial, vaguement flatté quelque part.  
« Mais Mais Mais  
– C'est vrai, quoi; on s'amuse bien, et puis il faut que tu me sortes une vacherie»  
Il éloigne sa chaise.  
« Qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black?»  
J'éclate de rire.  
Et me calme bien vite en voyant des visages interloqués se tourner vers nous. Je veux bien faire ami-ami avec l'ennemi, mais autant que cela reste inconnu du grand public. C'est que j'ai une réputation à défendre. Je toussote dans mon poing pour me redonner contenance.  
« Tu sais, je reprends à voix basse, que tu as un sacré sens de l'humour?  
– Black  
– On devrait bien s'entendre. C'est quand ton anniversaire?  
– Black, écoute, c'est sérieux. Tu devrais aller voir Pomfrey. Peut-être que les vapeurs de la potion te sont montées au cerveau, causant des dégâts importants  
– Ouais, qui sait? je rigole. Mais en l'occurrence tu as l'air plus atteint que moi.»  
C'est la pure vérité. Ses yeux sont exorbités, ses cheveux désordonnés, ses narines frémissantes. _Petite nature._  
« Enfin, Snape, c'est quoi le problème?  
– C'est quoi le problème? _C'est quoi le problème!  
_– Tiens, il y a de l'écho  
– Mais il est évident, le problème! Il n'y a encore pas trois semaines tu as failli m'étrangler!  
– Oh, ouais, au fait, je m'excuse pour ça, tu m'avais énervé et  
– Non non non! Tu ne t'excuses pas! Tu ne regrettes rien puisque tu me détestes!  
– Je ne te déteste pas» _Pas vraiment._  
« Tu te trompes! Nous nous vouons une haine viscérale depuis le jour de notre arrivée ici!  
– Eh bien il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.» _Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans ces formules toutes faites._  
« Mais non! Mais non! On ne change pas d'avis! On ne peut pas changer d'avis comme ça!  
– Tu es borné, ma parole  
– Voilà, je suis borné, tu es un abruti, et nous nous haïssons.  
– Tiens, c'est marrant, ça ressemble à de l'auto-persuasion» je remarque avec malice.  
Mais non, je ne m'amuse pas comme un petit fou. Je me sacrifie pour un pari. Je souffre.  
Il croise les bras et lève une main pour se frotter les yeux d'un geste las.  
« Tais-toi.  
– C'est si dur à accepter le fait que quelqu'un t'aime bien?» _Qu'est-ce que je suis doué J'ai l'air tellement sincère que je pourrais me tromper moi-même_  
« Nullement. Pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne m'aime bien. Dès que tu auras repris tes esprits, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et je te promets d'oublier que nous avons eu cette discussion.  
– C'est _extrêmement_ délicat de ta part, l'intention me va droit au cur.»  
Et je ne suis pas du tout au bord du fou rire devant sa mine déconfite.  
« Bien, bien, puisque tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, à ton aise, finit-il par soupirer. Les Gryffondors sont des animaux étranges  
– Encore plus que tu ne le crois, dis-je avec un clin d'il. Alors, c'est quand ton anniversaire?»  
**- O -**  
« Pour la dernière fois, Mr Black, Mr Snape, allez-vous arrêter vos chamailleries?»  
Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est lui qui ne veut pas admettre qu'il s'est trompé.  
Dès que Stuffbell a le dos tourné, je recommence :  
« Je peux t'assurer que dans _Mille et Une Pierres Magiques et leurs Propriétés_ il est écrit noir sur blanc que l'ambre rouge n'a aucune vertu bénéfique en elle-même!  
– Et moi je suis certain que c'est ce qu'on met sous l'oreiller pour prévenir la gueule de bois!  
– Il y a les bouquets de chanvre aquatique pour ça!  
– Mais l'ambre rouge marche aussi!  
– Votre attention, s'il vous plaît! intervient Stuffbell. Le temps est écoulé, je veux vos potions sur mon bureau  
– Pas fâché que ce soit fini, grommelle le Serpentard.  
– Parce que comme ça tu n'es pas obligé d'avouer que tu as tort! je me moque.  
– Parce que comme ça je ne vais plus avoir à te supporter!  
– Je savais que tu m'aimerais tout de suite!»  
Le professeur se racle la gorge et nous lance un regard courroucé.  
« Dans une semaine, nous vérifierons si après macération elles sont efficaces  
– Je te hais! siffle Snape.  
– Merci, moi aussi  
– Mais vraiment!  
– Oui, oui, bien sûr  
– Bien entendu, vous garderez le même partenaire qu'aujourd'hui», conclut Stuffbell.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit!  
_Snape enfouit son visage dans ses mains d'un air très, très fatigué.

**- O - O - O -**

« Mais tu ne le pensais pas, n'est-ce pas?»  
Je stoppe mon mâchonnement de carottes râpées et regarde James avec étonnement.  
« Comment ça?  
– Quand tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais bien, tu ne le pensais pas?  
– Hein? C'est une question absurde!  
– Je la trouve judicieuse, au contraire, s'interpose joyeusement Remus.  
– Alors? fait James.  
– Bien sûr que non je ne le pensais pas! Nous parlons de Snape, là!  
– Ouais, je sais, marmonne James sombrement. Et il sait bien embobiner son monde.  
– Prongs, ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de Snape!»  
Il est plus déprimé que je ne le croyais.  
« Tu savais que Bethany Clarke était amoureuse de lui? avance-t-il.  
– Clarke? Ça va pas, non? Elle est trop jolie pour lui  
– Et pourtant, dit Remus. Je sais par Lenna  
– Qui est Lenna? je le coupe.  
– La fille du bal.  
– Oh-ho!  
– Sirius, nous sommes amis, d'accord?  
– Oui, oui  
– Lenna m'a raconté que si Bethany n'était pas là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a essayé sur elle un charme anti-myopie qui a tourné en conjonctivite aiguë  
– C'est vrai que ses horribles lunettes ne la mettent pas en valeur je commente.  
– Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, conteste Remus en braquant sa fourchette vers moi. C'est à cause de ce genre de jugements que la pauvre a risqué la cécité aujourd'hui  
– Sans compter que c'est très bien, les lunettes! ronchonne James.  
– On s'éloigne du problème! nous rappelle Peter.  
– En effet, opine Remus. Je disais donc que Bethany a avoué à Lenna qu'elle avait fait cela pour que Snape la remarque  
– C'est dingue, non? fait James avant de mordre dans une feuille de laitue avec un air d'incompréhension la plus totale.  
– La plupart des filles font ce genre de trucs sans arrêt pour moi, je hausse les épaules.  
– On _sait_ que tu es un sex-symbole, Sirius, mais là on parle de Snape, l'élève le plus impopulaire de la plus impopulaire des Maisons  
– Tu n'es pas obligé de te foutre de ma poire  
– Oui, ben, toi, avec tes remarques sur les lunettes  
– Serait-il possible de rester dans le sujet? implore Peter.  
– Au fait, je réalise, comment se fait-il que ta Lenna connaisse Bethany Clarke?  
– Ben se dandine Remus. Ça doit être à force de manger à la même table  
– Ah oui, bien sûr.»  
C'est parfaitement logique.  
« QUOI! crie James.  
– On ne dit pas "quoi", on dit "comment"», je corrige automatiquement.  
James hausse un sourcil.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
_  
Quelques connections neuronales plus tard :  
« QUOI!  
– Celui de James était suffisant grimace Remus.  
– Lenna est à SERPENTARD!  
– Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?  
– Tu Tu fricotes avec l'ennemi!  
– Toi aussi, je te signale.  
– Oui, mais moi  
– Mais toi tu le fais à cause d'un pari, termine Remus. Si tu trouves cela plus honorable que de fréquenter quelqu'un pour ses qualités»  
Mr Lupin va cesser d'avoir réponse à tout, c'est horripilant.  
« Lenna est une fille formidable, argue-t-il. Mais je n'ai aucune intention de discuter d'elle avec vous, vous êtes trop étroits d'esprit.»  
Mr Lupin est manifestement vexé. Inévitablement, je ressens un fort sentiment de culpabilité.  
Ah la la. Remus et ses airs de louveteau martyr.  
« Mais non assure James, au moins aussi ennuyé que je le suis moi-même. Excuse-nous  
– Oui, pardon Moony Nous avons confiance en ton jugement  
– Par contre, le tien, Sirius soulève James. Si tu te mets à apprécier Snape  
– D'accord, alors, je ne suis _pas_ Bethany Clarke et je ne suis _pas_ tombé sous le charme mystérieux - _très_ mystérieux - de Snape, c'est clair?  
– Très clair! affirme James avec une expression rassurée. Je n'en doutais pas vraiment, en fait C'est Remus qui émettait quelques réserves»  
Je foudroie le loup-garou qui se tasse un peu sur son siège en se grattant nerveusement la tempe.  
« _Merci_, James, murmure-t-il.  
– Mais de ri OUTCH!»  
Ah la la. Remus et ses coups de pieds dans les tibias.

**- O - O - O -**

Je me retourne pour la énième fois dans mon lit et remonte frileusement les couvertures sous mon menton.  
_Marre.  
_Chaque fois que je suis sur le point de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, les paroles échangées dans la journée me reviennent en masse. C'est la faute de James et Remus. Ils m'ont perturbé avec leurs questions.  
Je me contrefous des attirances excentriques de Bethany Clarke. Pourquoi m'ont-ils raconté cela? Probablement pour que je passe la moitié de la nuit à me le demander, tiens. Tout le monde est ligué contre moi. Mes amis Snape et ces foutues couvertures trop chaudes.  
Je les rejette avec agacement.  
_Bien sûr que non_ je n'aime pas Snape.  
Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne suis plus tout à fait complètement certain de le détester autant qu'avant. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que, tout compte fait, il n'est pas si crétin que cela. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il serait presque de compagnie agréable.  
Nom d'un chien, je n'ai aucune envie de penser à Snape à cette heure de la nuit.  
Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution si je ne veux pas devenir fou.  
Je sors du lit en silence, ouvre ma malle et fouille tout au fond. Après une minute de tâtonnements, j'en tire finalement un petit ours en peluche en piteux état.  
_Pookie, vieux frère!  
_Mon Pookie sous le bras, je retourne me coucher et m'endors en quelques minutes.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et c'est ce que je vais faire aussi!  
Je suis désolée, ce chapitre aurait dû être déposé plus tôt, mais alors que je venais d'en écrire un bon bout... L'ordinateur s'est débranché. J'ai failli commettre un meurtre. En particulier quand j'ai constaté que l'enregistrement automatique n'avait pas fonctionné.  
AAARGH!  
C'est dur la vie XP.  
Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse appuyer sur le ptit bouton 'Go'... Ouais, tout de suite... Maintenant... C'est un ordre!  
Bisous à vous tous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Baston!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** C'est fatiguant à la longue... Que le premier qui prétend que je pourrais me faire du fric en exploitant le monde de Joanne Rowling se fasse lapider sur-le-champ...

**Notes :** Juste comme ça, je me demandais : _QUI LIT MES NOTES DE DÉBUT DE CHAPITRE!_ Non, mais, naïvement, je m'imaginais que les gens étaient tous comme moi et que ça les intéressait de lire ça et peut-être même (dans un monde totalement utopique) les réponses aux reviews... Je me rends compte maintenant qu'il y en a beaucoup (de réponses) et que c'est inhumain de vous demander de lire tout ça... Mais si je les mets, moi, c'est pas seulement pour l'intéressé, je parle de trucs qui concernent la fic en général, c'est pou ça que j'envoie des mails persos à côté... En fait je m'en fous, mais sachez que si je ne réponds pas à une de vos questions, c'est peut-être que j'y ai déjà répondu précédemment. Et je ne tolérerai aucune réaction d'étonnement face à un truc que j'avais annoncé dans ces notes... Et puis, vu le temps que je mets à updater, ça pourrait servir de casse-dalle... °odeur d'argument foireux° Bon, je me tais -.-;...  
**- - - ** Ce chapitre est particulièrement long (plus de 7100 mots!), parce que j'avais un tas de choses à raconter (et encore, il devait y en avoir plus), mais côté humour c'est pas trop ça. J'espère que ce n'est pas ennuyeux! Voilà donc un épisode où y'en a un qui s'en prend plein la gueule tout du long (non, mais, vraiment é-è) mais où, heureusement, l'autre est toujours là pour arranger les choses... _Attention_ : syndrome de l'infirmière droit devant -.  
Sinon, j'ai édité les chapitres précédents, vous pourrez donc voir une histoire d'anaconda dans le chapitre 4 qui n'y était pas auparavant ;)...

**Dédicace :** À Milou, Al', James, Super-mario, Toinou, et tous les ciné-sup' de Nantes.

**Spoilers :** Tomes 1, 2, 3, 4, et grosse influence du 5 (BWAHAHA, IL EST SORTI EN VF, JE VAIS POUVOIR FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX! Non, je me restreignais pas jusque là, mais on sait jamais, ça aurait pu arriver...).

**Remerciements :** À ceux qui lisent les notes de début de chapitre (nan, je vanne ), à Radiohead et leur chanson "Punchdrunk Lovesick Singalong" pour m'avoir inspiré ce chapitre, au barbare de Naheulbeuk pour le titre du chapitre :D, à SIN qui a _enfin_ updaté ;p, à JEZ qui ne l'a pas encore fait mais ne va pas tarder sinon je vais me fâcher Xo, à JO qui devrait déjà mettre ses idées géniales par écrit avant d'avoir à updater quoi que ce soit, à TITESEVIE qui a updaté aussi et va récidiver prochainement je le sens ;D. Et à Pierre Henry et sa "Variation pour une porte et un soupir".

**Reviewers :** °super heureuse° Trop bien, dans l'ensemble le dernier chapitre a été apprécié; tant mieux parce que j'avais peur qu'avec tous ces dialogues ce ne soit lourd ou laborieux ou chiant ou... Enfin. Je suis pas si nulle que ça pour les dialogues, ouais :D!  
Je peux vous dire que les trois revieweuses plus méritantes jusqu'ici sont : (tintindin!) Dark Jezebel (qui n'a aucun mérite parce que je l'aurais tapée sinon), Tite Sevie (qui ne risque pas d'oublier vu comment je lui colle sur le dos ;p) et chrisanimefan qui de juste droit se place au sommet du podium. Je distribuerais bien des bonbons mais là je n'ai que ce modeste chapitre en guise de récompense lol -.-;;;...  
Bon, réponses, et pis le chapitre! Presto, presto!  
chrisanimefan : Eh oui, ça c'était une équipe de potion d'enfer, et récidive dans le chapitre 7 s'il vous plaît (enfin, je crois...)! Bon, si ça ne vous a pas paru totalement déjà-vu et trop facile, tant mieux, car j'avais un peu peur...  
Tabasco : Ouééé cool il y en a plusieurs qui ont fait le lien avec Garfield :D! Elle me fait trop délirer cette BD et Pooky y est trop chou (à noter la différence d'orthographe... Nan, c'était pas fait exprès... mais bon on va dire que c'est pour distinguer les deux nounours... Ouais, on va dire...). Mais même avec le pouvoir de Pookie, Sirius n'échappera pas à ma volonté de le voir avec Sevy... Eh ouais... trop dommage! Comment? C'est ce que les lecteurs attendent depuis le début? ... Bah il faudra attendre encore! (yak yak) Quant à Lily et James... mouhouhouhaha, petite complication prévue pour le chapitre 7.  
alana chantelune : Crétinerie inhérente et joyeuse... Mouahahaaa... j'AIME ça... Pookie Power! Ce nounours n'était vraiment pas prévu au programme en fait. Je voulais absolument conclure sur les doutes existentiels de Sirius mais je savais pas comment arrêter la machine à cogiter... d'où l'arrivée en force de Pookie... Mais je l'aime ce nounours, je suis contente de l'avoir casé!  
blacky : Tant mieux si tu trouves Sirius de plus en plus attachant parce que certaine que je ne citerai pas (n'est-ce pas, Jo? lol) trouve que je le rends carrément trop crétin façon Lockhart. C'est vrai en fait, je vais me calmer sur la dose d'auto-satisfaction que je lui injecte à chaque coup... Mais ça sert aussi pour trancher avec le nouveau Sirius. Qui arrivera prochainement. Au bout de quelques questions existentielles ;). Mais si tu trouvais Sirius gentil la dernière fois, alors là... enfin, tu verras bien XD.  
Luthien : Bah voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il faut prendre la futilité de Sirius : avec humour :p! Je ne le torture pas par méchanceté, juste par sadisme (hum... quelque chose cloche dans cette phrase). Juste un peu de tartage de gueule... Il était temps que leur relation évolue, je suis bien d'accord... Tant mieux si ça t'a plu parce que dans ce chapitre ça avance beaucoup aussi!  
Miya Black : Le Mac au pouvoir! Niahaha, j'aime mon iMac, vous m'entendez! Ouh! C'est nul les PC! Bon, j'arrête. Comment sécher facilement les cours : ayez un prof de Poufsouffle lol (non, il est très intelligent, c'est pas le problème, mais... juste un peu naïf :)...). C'est vrai que le fait que Remus fréquente une Slytherin est vite accepté, mais d'abord je tiens à préciser qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble (c'est bien compris! lol, je sais pas combien de lecteurs en sont plus ou moins persuadés...) et en fait la question reviendra sur le tapis au chapitre suivant...  
Sin the Sinful Girl : Yé, vive la menthe (after eight :D!). Ne saisis pas les perches pour casser Sirius bibiche, c'est mon protégé autant que Sev, et quand on en abîme un, je me venge sur l'autre XP... (C'est Jo qui va être contente de l'apprendre.) Désolée pour la méduse, elle re-intervient ici, et peut-être pas pour la dernière fois! Niak niak!  
Dark Jezebel : Non, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Jez, on ne touche pas à la méduse... ça pique ces cochonneries! (aha aha aha, que je suis rigolote). Allez, vive les méduses ! Tu as entendu parler de ce film qui vient de sortir, intitulé _Jellyfish_ :D? Tout le monde aime Sev, t'en fais pas, Jez... °regard courroucé de Jo° Bon, ok, pas _tout le monde_ -.-;... Mais je ne crois pas que ce chapitre va être celui où on va le haïr (ça ça viendra plus tard... lol :p)  
TiteSevie : Wah, t'as sauté ton ptit déj pour ma fic, que c'est gentil :D! Et en plus t'as dû courir après, voilà, grâce à moi t'as perdu 183,40 grammes, merci qui? Lol, je t'assure que Sirius n'aime pas Sev... pour l'instant... Attends un peu de voir ce qui aura changé dans sa tête après le chapitre qui va suivre...  
Dumati : Sev, déstabilisé? L'euphémisme est de taille XD! Enfin, au moins, maintenant il est résigné, comme pour Gwen. Et comme pour... hum, ce qui va arriver dans ce chapitre.  
Seth1 : Sev ça lui irait bien le Pookie! Ou une méduse en peluche... lol, fais pas attention...! Sirius est très subtile, merci bien! Sirius est un dieu, un peu comme Johnny Depp ;p. Ou comme Sev! Arrh, qu'est-ce que je les aime X3...  
Blue Nessae : Je te pardonne pour n'avoir découvert ma fic qu'au 5e chapitre... lol! Pour la peine, tu as intérêt à la lire jusqu'au bout ;). Ce couple est vraiment chouette, il faut bien le dire, mais si tu veux lire plus de fics dessus... il ne te reste qu'à piocher dans les anglaises! Non, vraiment, on en trouve pas mal (même si ce qu'on trouve le plus ça doit être les Severus/Harry...).  
amarad : HUM, pourquoi "même" quand le narrateur est Snape c'est bien? Y'a un "même" de trop, là! Lol, moi aussi j'aime le passage de l'escalier, je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire (même si je l'avais écrit du pov de Sirius et qu'après c'était trop chiant à transposer, sigh...) et j'adore ce brave Pookie. Bon, je vais te surprendre énormément : Sev va bel et bien succomber au charme fou de Sirius... à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ;)?  
Caroline Black : Le paradis d'une fic, tout à fait X3! En fait, quand on part de ce pairing, la moitié du boulot est déjà fait pour que la fic soit bien ;)... Attends, pour déclarer que c'était le plus beau cours de potion jamais eu, de voir celui de la semaine qui suit...  
Shinia Marina : Pour le Pookie, mmh, en fait, celui de Sirius est une loque, tu ferais mieux de demander carrément à Garfield le chat (sauf si tu tiens _absolument_ à rester en un seul morceau, évidemment). Meuh si, Garfield est présent dans HP, enfin...! Et Pattenrond, vous croyez que c'est qui, hein! J'espère que mon site sera prêt bientôt, je te donnerai des nouvelles!  
Mystina : Voilà, donc c'est bien ce que je disais, tu lis cette fic pour mon talent incommensurable et mon humour à tomber par terre... Mais si, c'est ce que tu as dit... Ouais, je lis un peu entre les lignes... mais dans l'esprit, c'est ça... _Hem hem._ (comme dirait l'autre grosse vache du tome 5)  
Léna Léonyde : Fan de Moony, hein :)? C'est une preuve de bon goût X3. Je suis contente de cette coïncidence (j'adore les coïncidences), même si en vérité elle est due à mes dons divinatoires... Si, si. Encore quelqu'un dont la culture littéraire a permis de reconnaître Super Pooky derrière le Pookie de Sirius (je trouve ça plus mignon avec "ie", moi... nananère...). Celui de Sirius y ressemble beaucoup mais en plus rapiécé et avec un oeil en moins °snnirf°.  
Elehyn : Les changements entre Sev et Sirius ne seront que de plus en plus évidents... et pour ce bisou que tu attends avec tant d'impatience (lol, comme si ce n'était pas le cas de tous les autres, moi comprise!), ça arrivera dans le chapitre **-CENSURÉ-**. Ah ben merde, fichue censure anti-spoilers... Elehyn, tu me complimentes trop! Gos gos gos poutouxes X3.  
Yoda-Ben : Là, je suis passée à la vitesse supérieure ;p! Si, 18 jours, c'est le plus rapide que j'aie fait depuis la rentrée... Je suis fière de moi, alors surtout que personne ne me reproche ma lenteur! Il FAUT que j'arrive à poster le chapitre 7 pour Noël. Moi aussi je me ronge les ongles (quels ongles?) en voyant approcher le moment fatidique, en fait... Pourvu que ça soit pas débiiiileuh é-è!  
Unomy : Tin, Pookie est vraiment génial, je suis contente que tant de gens l'aient aimé, mais c'est vrai que tout de suite dans les bras de Sirius il mérite ce succès X3! Je crois que je le referai apparaître par la suite, juste pour le plaisir...  
Darksnape : Salut dear, comment se portent tes glandes salivaires XD? Alors, caleçon de Sev... hum... il en est question dans ce chapitre, certes, mais... dans des conditions un peu différentes -.-'...  
Cachou : Mé naaaan c'est pas un pari pourri, c'est un pari trèèèès bien au contraire ;)... Moi aussi je vois très bien Sirius faire tomber les filles dans un strip-tease... oula... faut pas que je le voie trop quand même, sinon je me contrôle plus... Gulp. La torture de persos, c'est ma spécialité, yark yark yark OvvvvO (ils font peur mes crocs, heeeiiin?).  
nuage : Mieux vaut tard que jamais, ta review était super :D! Bon, c'est bien si la longueur des chapitres te convient... Certains auteurs s'excusent sans cesse d'en écrire trop long... Moi, en tant que lectrice, je trouve que plus il y en a mieux c'est X3! Ouais, c'est vrai qu'en tant qu'auteur, par contre... lol. Allez, ce n'est pas une dépendance bien dangereuse que celle à cette fic (car je la finirai), et ta dose vient d'arriver!  
salh : Ah ben en voilà une qui est très concise ans sa requête! Et exécutée juste...  
_MAINTENANT_.  
Arrh, non, raté, j'ai reçu une review de ma Zine à la dernière minute ;) :  
Phonzie : Chouette, contente de te revoir bibiche :D! Et tant mieux si le chapitre 5 t'a plus, tu n'as pas à en écrire des tonnes, ne t'en fais pas, je suis déjà touchée que tu l'aies adoré.  
Allez, le 6 maintenant, et que ça sautille!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**6. Baston!**

J'ouvre les yeux dans l'obscurité, et il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler où je me trouve.  
Plus que les rideaux de velours dont je devine les ombres, que plus que les couvertures qui me sont remontées au niveau des chevilles, plus l'oreiller que j'enserre de mon bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une pastille mentholée géante, ce sont les ronflements des jumeaux Baddock qui me ramènent à la réalité de mon lit. Ces deux-là ont fait de la science du ronflement tout un art. _Concerto pour un vrombissement et un soupir_, par les frères Nigauds.  
Je me retourne sur le dos en bâillant. Eh bien, eh bien, il n'est pas loin de sept heures. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Les yeux rivés sur le sommet du lit à baldaquin, j'essaie un moment de me rappeler mon rêve, sans résultat. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Bien que n'en ayant aucun souvenir, j'en garde une impression troublante.  
Je m'étire avec lassitude. Cela ne me ressemble pas de perdre mon temps à me prélasser. Il faut que je renouvelle ma réserve de potion somnifère et que j'étiquette quelques flacons. En outre c'est samedi matin, tout le monde va traîner dans les dortoirs jusqu'à neuf heures, et j'aime profiter du château silencieux, les couloirs déserts hormis quelques rares autres lève-tôt, et ce surtout, surtout, sans Potter ni Black.  
Black.  
Quelque chose s'agite dans mon estomac.  
_J'espère que ce n'est pas mon ulcère juvénile.  
_C'est que cet imbécile m'angoisserait presque. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui (Merlin, quelle expression idiote!). J'ai finalement abandonné toute tentative de le comprendre. Comprendre comment fonctionne un cerveau de Gryffondor est de toute manière aussi vain que de s'interroger sur ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un chien lorsqu'il remue la queue - c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours paru insensé chez ces bestioles : il suffit qu'on les regarde, et les voilà qui s'agitent et bavent dans tous les sens. Grotesque.  
Prenant conscience du tour ridicule que prennent mes pensées, je me résous finalement à sortir du lit. Je m'habille prestement et, une fois hors des cachots, prends la direction de la bibliothèque.  
**- O -**  
« Bonjour, Mrs Pince.»  
L'intéressée se contente de m'adresser un regard biaiseux derrière ses lunettes, avant de retourner à sa lecture avec un reniflement dédaigneux.  
Juste parce que j'ai rendu quelques livres en retard et que j'en ai "perdu" un - elle n'a pas voulu croire que c'était Potter qui l'avait jeté dans la forêt interdite du haut de son balai - cette vieille peau de bibliothécaire me traite avec la même hostilité que ces souris dévoreuses de papier contre lesquelles elle pose des charmes à tous les rayonnages. Certes, elle n'en est pas arrivée à cette extrémité à mon sujet, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on y vienne un jour.  
Sans me préoccuper davantage des humeurs de la sorcière, j'enfourne machinalement une pastille mentholée et me dirige vers le rayon "littérature moldue". Là, soigneusement rangé à l'endroit même où je l'ai laissé en début de semaine lorsque j'ai eu vent d'une nouvelle fouille des dortoirs, se tient mon exemplaire de _Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde_. Je le sors précautionneusement, en effleure doucement la couverture, en tourne les pages épaisses d'un geste caressant.  
_C'est qui le petit livre à son papa qui va rentrer chez lui?  
_Soudain, et contre toute attente, j'entends la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir de nouveau, et une voix chaleureuse lancer d'un ton guilleret :  
« Bien le bonjour Mrs Pince! Une belle matinée s'annonce, n'est-ce pas?»  
Non.  
Je ne peux pas le croire.  
« Bonjour Mr Black. Je vous confierais que mes connaissances météorologiques sont limitées, mais le ciel est étonnamment dégagé, en effet»  
_Voilà très exactement d'où vient la connotation péjorative dans la formule "parler de la pluie et du beau temps".  
_Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'accabler une fois de plus sur la futilité des propos du Gryffondor. Je remets précipitamment le roman en place, lui restitue une couche de poussière identique à celle des autres ouvrages du rayonnage et m'écarte bien vite en priant pour que Black ne vienne pas de mon côté. Bien sûr, c'est compter sans mon éternelle malchance. À ce stade on peut parler de malédiction. Je devrais demander à ma mère si, par hasard, elle n'aurait pas oublié d'inviter une vieille tante un peu susceptible lors de ma naissance.  
En entendant les pas se rapprocher, je m'empare du premier livre qui se présente, m'assois à une table, et l'ouvre devant mon visage en regrettant qu'il ne me dissimule pas tout entier.  
« Snape! Ça alors! Quelle bonne surprise!»  
_Black! Ça alors! Dégage de là!  
_J'aurais dû suivre mon autre idée, qui était de mettre un mouchoir sur ma dignité - _Quelle dignité? _Ta gueule, la petite voix! - et de me réfugier sous la table la tête entre les genoux.  
Je ne fais pas un geste, feignant d'être absorbé par ma lecture. Du coin de l'il, je vois Black prendre place du côté gauche de la table le plus naturellement du monde, et pencher légèrement la tête pour regarder la couverture de mon livre.  
« Tiens donc! _La reproduction des méduses australes en Antarctique_! Comme c'est fascinant! Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours, Snape!»  
Réussissant par miracle à éviter de rougir comme une adolescente - _le ridicule ne tue pas ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort _-, je referme l'ouvrage dans un claquement sec et le repose sur la table, avant de planter mon regard dans celui du Gryffondor qui me renvoie un sourire jovial.  
« Toi de même, je rétorque avec humeur. Depuis quand les Gryffondors, un, fréquentent la bibliothèque et, deux, avant le lever du soleil?  
– Depuis que, un, ils savent lire et, deux, le soleil se lève à sept heures et demie.»  
_Grande gueule.  
«_ C'est marrant que je tombe sur toi, fait Black d'un air songeur. J'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit. Un drôle de rêve.»  
Mon ulcère agite ses muqueuses.  
« Drôle? je grince, acerbe. Laisse-moi deviner, j'étais la tête en bas et le caleçon à l'air?  
– Mmh, tête en bas, pas que je me souvienne. Caleçon à l'air, en revanche  
– Grlg!»  
Je me mets à tousser comme un tuberculeux. Par quelque prodige fort malvenu, ma pastille mentholée, que j'avais coincée dans ma joue droite, s'est délogée brusquement pour glisser dans le fond de ma gorge.  
Black me tape dans le dos.  
« Eh, Snape, ça va? Ne t'étouffe pas! Je disais cela pour plaisanter!»  
_Ah ben, ça, c'était une bien bonne blague, par exemple!  
_Retrouvant une respiration à peu près normale, je rejette son bras avec agacement.  
« Je vais très bien, Black. Pas trop déçu?»  
Il roule les yeux.  
« Tu es bien toujours le même, persuadé que le monde entier en a après ta vie!  
– Pas le monde entier, je rectifie froidement. Juste toi et tes charmants amis.  
– Mais non marmonne-t-il avec embarras.  
– Mais si je reprends sur le même ton. Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, je te prie Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes depuis quelque temps, mais ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à me faire oublier ce que vous m'avez fait  
– Et toi, alors? En septembre, tu as encore une fois suggéré à Dumbledore que Remus soit renvoyé pour cause d'absentéisme!  
– Il suffit d'observer les faits : il ne se passe pas un mois sans qu'il ne manque une journée de cours  
– Il a la santé fragile! proteste Black. Et à ce qu'il paraît, tu as aussi monté un prétendu dossier recensant des prétendus témoignages concernant de prétendues escapades nocturnes  
– Je n'ai rien inventé!  
– Franchement, tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'on croit la parole de Peeves?  
– Il est regrettable que ce ne soit pas le cas» je soupire.  
Black se contente de m'épingler d'un regard vraiment, vraiment noir.  
_Parfait, je suis le plus fort à ce jeu-là.  
_Je le fixe pareillement.  
Un bon moment.  
J'esquisse un rictus méprisant et aussitôt, sans que j'aie eu le temps de voir venir quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor me donne une claque.  
Éberlué, je porte ma main à ma joue.  
« Mais que?  
– Tu as perdu! rigole-t-il.  
– _Excuse-moi_!  
_–_ Tu as souri le premier! Donc tu as perdu.»  
J'offre à Black une expression de consternation la plus totale. Il rit de plus belle.  
« J'adore quand tu fais cette tête, c'est adorable!»  
Il y a des gens, comme ça, on jurerait qu'ils _demandent_ à ce qu'on les frappe.  
« Tu me prends pour un bichon frisé, Black? Redis-moi encore une fois que je suis adorable et je me chargerai de te prouver le contraire!»  
Il remue doucement la tête.  
« Laisse un peu tomber cette _agressivité_, sort-il avec un sourire de travers et une étrange inflexion sur ce dernier mot. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais absolument avoir l'air de me détester.»  
Mais _pourquoi_ s'acharne-t-il à faire comme si je ne le détestais pas réellement?  
« Nous allons dire que je le fais par pure bonté d'âme, dans ce cas, je rétorque, sarcastique. Il serait _tellement_ dommage pour ta réputation que tu te prennes d'amitié, même fictive, pour un Serpentard à grand nez.»  
Je rêve ou je viens de dénigrer mon propre nez devant Black?  
« Ça ne ferait qu'alimenter quelques potins, dit le Gryffondor en haussant des épaules. Il faut bien que les gens aient de quoi discuter  
– Tu veux dire, en-dehors d'autres événements mineurs, comme le recensement des attentats commis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts? je demande avec moquerie.  
– Précisément, acquiesce-t-il avec sérieux. Cela fait du bien de parler de choses anodines, de temps en temps.  
– Sauf que rien de ce qui concerne les Serpentards n'est considéré comme anodin, de nos jours», je réplique sombrement.  
Le moindre de nos faux-pas est regardé comme un crime et les points de ma Maison sont soustraits avec une grande _générosité_ par la plupart des professeurs. Encore une injustice criante. Selon moi, Gryffondor n'aurait pas dû remporter la coupe ces dernières années.  
« Tu vois, fait Black en plantant le bout de son index sur la table - beaucoup trop près de ma main, que je retire vivement -, c'est ton problème : tu t'arrêtes toujours à ce qu'il y a de plus noir. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la guerre dehors qu'on ne peut pas admirer le bleu du ciel au-dessus du château. Si tous ces sorciers luttent là-bas, c'est pour qu'on puisse être encore un peu heureux ici, en attendant qu'on soit en âge de les rejoindre, éventuellement.»  
Je hausse un sourcil.  
« C'est beau.»  
Le Gryffondor rosit légèrement et retombe contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
« Pas la peine de te moquer à la moindre occasion Je dis ça pour ton bien  
– Ha, mon bien, mais c'est bien sûr!  
– Je te jure, tu es vachement anxieux, comme type Tu vas nous développer un ulcère si tu continues»  
D'abord interdit, je pars d'un rire convulsif - auquel, détail tout à fait regrettable, il manque la touche de raillerie habituelle.  
« Un _ulcère_? je répète, tout à coup secoué d'un fou rire vraiment fou.  
– C'est idiot, je sais reconnaît nerveusement Black. Mon père en a fait un quand je lui ai fait croire que j'étais rentré à Poufsouffle et, d'après lui, c'était lié  
– Ton père a quand tu as? Ahahahahaaa!  
– Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle proteste-t-il, hésitant entre sourire et faire la lippe.  
– Tu as fait croire que hihihihi!  
– Ouais Un des trucs les plus crétins que j'aie faits de ma vie Il paraît que ma mère s'est évanouie en lisant ma lettre, elle m'en a beaucoup voulu, surtout qu'elle a ensuite fait cette crise d'eczéma  
– HAHAHAHAHAHA!»  
D'où que me vienne cette soudaine allégresse, je me trouve incapable de me calmer pendant plusieurs minutes, renversé en arrière sur ma chaise qui ne tient plus que sur deux pieds. Puis, comme je recouvre un peu de la maîtrise de moi-même, je respire un grand coup et essuie les larmes qui troublent ma vue du revers de la main.  
Ce qui me permet de prendre conscience du visage de Mrs Pince penché juste au-dessus de moi, l'air pour le moins pincé. De surprise, j'en perds l'équilibre et bascule cul par-dessus tête.  
« Ici, c'est une bibliothèque, pas le Magic Circus, Mr Snape! Si vous voulez vous rouler de rire par terre, faites-le ailleurs!»  
Je me relève piteusement, en époussetant ma robe.  
« Veuillez m'excuser, je  
– Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses! Je ne veux plus vous voir ici du trimestre!  
– _Quoi_?  
– Vous m'avez entendue! Dehors!»  
Je suis estomaqué. Elle ne peut pas m'interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque! Comment je fais mes devoirs, moi?  
« Attendez, Mrs Pince s'interpose Black. Ce n'est pas sa faute C'est moi Je lui ai lancé un _rictusempra_»  
La bibliothécaire et moi nous retournons vers le Gryffondor avec la même confusion sur le visage.  
« Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille?» s'étonne naïvement Mrs Pince.  
Ben tiens, si cela avait été moi, elle ne se serait pas embarrassé de cette question.  
« Eh bien, euh Il ne voulait pas me prêter son livre» bredouille Black en montrant _La reproduction des méduses australes en Antarctique_.  
À la tête qu'elle tire, je devine que la crédulité de la bibliothécaire se voit mise à rude épreuve. À l'issue de quelques explications bafouillantes supplémentaires, nous nous retrouvons tous deux à la porte de la bibliothèque.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver, celle-là, quand elle s'y met!» maugrée Black.  
Je me contente de le dévisager avec perplexité.  
« Qu'y a-t-il, j'ai quelque chose sur le nez?  
– Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a. Tu as menti.  
– Tu crois que les Serpentards ont le monopole du mensonge?  
– Tu as menti _pour moi_.  
– Je J'ai menti parce que c'était injuste!» s'empourpre Black. Il a soudain l'air fasciné par ses lacets de chaussure. « Elle a exagéré, elle n'avait pas à t'interdire l'accès de la bibliothèque Tu as raison, les Serpentards sont souvent plus réprimandés que les autres La preuve, c'est que maintenant on s'en tire sans la moindre punition, alors que j'ai avoué avoir utilisé ma magie à mauvais escient  
– C'est vrai.  
– Parfaitement! renchérit-il avec ardeur.  
– Je suis d'accord.  
– Exactement! Tout à fait! Moi aussi! Enfin, je veux dire»  
Il se tait. Sage décision, c'est encore comme cela qu'il a l'air le plus intelligent.  
« Merci, Black», je lâche du bout des lèvres - juste pour ne rien lui devoir.  
Le Gryffondor lève les yeux de ses chaussures. Il paraît tout chamboulé. Il passe sa main derrière sa nuque.  
« Oh De rien, je te dis Elle avait tort»  
En vérité, ma reconnaissance se tournait plutôt vers ce moment d'hilarité, si rare chez moi, dont il a été la cause.  
Je continue de le scruter, pour une fois sans la moindre animosité dans le regard. Il soutient mon regard avec une certaine gêne. Je reste impassible, me demandant bien ce qui lui trotte dans la tête à l'instant même.  
Après un long silence, il ouvre de nouveau la bouche.  
« B Bon, bah euh j'y vais» bégaie-t-il avec des gestes de la main pour désigner la direction de la Grande Salle.  
J'opine simplement du chef. Incertain, il me tourne le dos et s'éloigne dans le couloir de sa démarche souple, non sans jeter un ou deux coups d'il par-dessus son épaule.  
Un vrai mystère, ces Gryffondors.

**- O - O - O -**

« C'est toi, Severus Snape?»  
Je lève la tête de mon livre. Livre qui me tombe des mains lorsque, sidéré, je reconnais devant moi Adam Wilkes, Serpentard de septième année.  
« Oui, c'est c'est moi.»  
Très rapidement, je passe en revue les raisons pour lesquelles le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch m'adresserait la parole, et après élimination méthodique, il n'en reste qu'une. Aussi ne suis-je pas vraiment surpris de l'entendre déclarer :  
« Mon père m'a parlé de toi.»  
Tout à ma stupeur d'être abordé par la célébrité de la Maison, _moi_, pauvre anonyme asocial dans une mer de Serpentards, je fais à peine attention à ce qu'impliquent ses paroles. Comme je ne dis rien - _si quelqu'un pouvait arriver, là, maintenant, et m'assurer que je ne rêve pas (voire prendre une photo)!_ - il continue :  
« Mon père se demandait si tu avais réfléchi à ce qu'il a évoqué avec toi.»  
Oui, c'est cela : "évoqué". En vérité, après m'être longuement interrogé sur le sens des propos du professeur et en être arrivé à la conclusion que ce ne _pouvait_ être ce que j'avais cru comprendre, j'ai quelque peu occulté cet épisode de ma mémoire. J'ai déjà bien assez de soucis avec les fantaisies de Black, sans me préoccuper des sous-entendus vaseux d'un professeur souffrant manifestement de gâtisme précoce.  
Il va de soi que ce n'est toutefois pas ce que je vais répondre à son fiston qui me toise du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze.  
« En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment considéré la question sous tous les angles  
– Je ne sais pas si tu réalises bien l'honneur que t'a fait mon père en prenant le risque de te faire cette proposition, lâche Wilkes sèchement.  
– Ah ah oui?»  
C'est démentiel, un charisme pareil. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi insignifiant. Et pourtant j'ai déjà consulté un psychomage à cause d'un complexe d'infériorité.  
« Écoute, Snape, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps en jouant les idiots. Tu connais la situation actuelle. Les Aurors recrutent dès la sortie de l'école les sorciers les plus talentueux. C'est pourquoi de l'autre bord, nous préférons nous y prendre avant.»  
_De l'autre bord. _C'est ce qu'il a dit, n'est-ce pas? Ce qui ne peut que signifier  
_Chacras, Severus, chacras!_  
« Tu as à peine seize ans, c'est ça? Il te reste une belle année d'insouciance, commente-t-il avec un rictus narquois. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudra que tu fasses un choix. Et par les temps qui courent, mieux vaudrait tôt que tard. Je reviendrai te voir dans quelque temps. J'espère que tu auras "considéré la question sous tous les angles".»  
Et sur ces mots, il s'en va. Toujours assis au pied de mon arbre, je suis paralysé par la stupéfaction.  
C'est tout simplement incroyable.  
Je n'en reviens pas.  
_Adam Wilkes m'a parlé!_

**- O - O - O -**

Un éclair de boucles brunes surgit devant moi comme je pénètre dans la Grande Salle.  
« Sev! Te voilà finalement!»  
C'est la journée où tout le monde a décidé de me sauter dessus sans prévenir!  
Sans me laisser me remettre de son attaque frontale, Gwendolyn m'attrape la main et me tire littéralement jusqu'à la table des Serpentards avant même que je n'aie eu l'opportunité de songer à former l'idée de l'envoyer balader. Ce qui ne m'empêche toutefois pas de remarquer, en passant devant la table des Gryffondors, le regard dubitatif d'un certain Sirius Black, dont les yeux brillent étrangement en se posant sur ma main dans celle de ma cousine.  
Et l'instant d'après, je me retrouve assis devant une assiette pleine, une fourchette dans la main droite, une serviette nouée autour du cou et Gwendolyn qui me presse le bras d'un air inquiet.  
« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au petit-déjeuner ni au déjeuner? Je me suis fait du souci!»  
Je regarde successivement l'assiette, la fourchette, la serviette - que je dénoue bien vite, merci le ridicule! - et enfin la fillette.  
« Tu sais que tu ferais une mère terrible?  
– Merci», répond Gwendolyn avec un grand sourire. _Ça n'était pas censé être un compliment.  
_Elle retrouve son air accusateur en une fraction de seconde.  
« Tu as sauté deux repas!  
– Ah, tiens? je m'étonne en enfournant une bouchée de riz cantonnais. Ça doit être pour cela que j'ai très faim, ce soir!  
– Mais Sev! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu?  
– J'ai dû oublier dis-je avec sincérité. Mais qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjeuné avant toi, ce matin?  
– Sirius Black.»  
Je réussis l'exploit de ne pas recracher ma bouchée. _Il est vraiment partout, celui-là?_ J'avale avec difficulté.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
– Il finissait son petit-déjeuner quand je suis arrivée. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il t'avait vu, il m'a répondu qu'il était le premier.  
– Tu as parlé à Sirius Black?  
– Bah oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire! Tu as des problèmes d'audition?»  
Elle est irrécupérable. Je devrais essayer de la rapporter au magasin pour faire un échange standard. Contre un cousin.  
« Tu lui as parlé? je répète. De moi?  
– Oh, Sev, c'est trop mignon! glousse Gwendolyn en me pinçant la joue.  
– Mais arrêtez, tous! Je ne suis _pas_ mignon! Et je ne suis _pas_ adorable!  
– Qui t'a dit que tu étais adorable? s'enquiert la petite fille, ses yeux ambrés brillants de curiosité.  
– Personne!  
– Toi, tu me fais des cachotteries!  
– Nan.  
– Si!  
– Nan.  
– Si!  
– Nan.  
– Si!  
– » _Qu'elle est fatigante mais qu'elle est fatigante mais qu'elle est fatigante_  
« Et tu as fait quoi toute la journée?  
– J'ai réfléchi.  
– Réfléchi à quoi?  
– À mon avenir! Dis, c'est un interrogatoire?»  
Gwendolyn se renfrogne. Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes bénies, elle ne dit plus rien. Puis :  
« Oh, j'oubliais! Tu as reçu ça au courrier du matin! s'exclame-t-elle en sortant une lettre portant le sceau des Snape de sa poche. Tu ne devais pas avoir envie d'être trouvé, car Bartoc lui-même n'a pu que me la confier»  
Je lui prends la lettre des mains et la range sans y jeter un regard.  
« Tu ne l'ouvres pas?  
– On dirait bien que non.  
– Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que te dit ta mère?  
– Pas maintenant.  
– Pourquoi?  
– Parce que.  
– Parce que quoi?  
– Gwen! Tu vas arrêter?»  
Je ne sauterai plus de repas si c'est pour subir _ça_ à mon retour Elle continue à sautiller comme une puce sur son banc.  
« Sirius Black aussi t'a cherché aujourd'hui, tu sais!»  
Je me tends.  
« Ah oui? je fais d'un ton qui se veut dégagé.  
– Un truc qu'il aurait à te donner J'ai pas très bien compris.  
– Bien. Merci.»  
Eh voilà, je n'ai plus faim. Bravo, Gwen.

**- O - O - O -**

Je rejoins la salle commune des Serpentards en traînant le poids d'une journée éprouvante. Et longue. Je dois être le dernier à me coucher, étant donné le couvre-feu est proche maintenant.  
Mais si l'on en juge par le cri qui retentit derrière moi, cette journée n'est pas encore finie.  
« Snape!»  
Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner. Dans l'état d'épuisement où je suis, évitons les efforts inutiles.  
« Qu'y a-t-il encore, Black?»  
Il se poste devant moi avec un sourire rayonnant.  
« Je te cherchais!  
– Eh bien, tu m'as trouvé.  
– Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai, ça fait-il en riant bêtement.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
– Euh Je je En fait, je voulais te demander tu vois  
– Je suis tout ouïe.  
– Je voulais te demander si tu ne voudrais pas euh  
– Vas-y, exprime-toi.»  
Mon ton était peut-être un peu trop ironique, parce qu'il soupire de découragement.  
« Je voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas oublié quelque chose, ce matin»  
_Si, de regarder mon horoscope qui devait mentionner : "Ne sortez pas votre lit aujourd'hui"._  
« Comme quoi?  
– Bah, le livre!»  
Aha.  
Ahaha.  
Oui, en effet. J'ai oublié de récupérer _Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde_. Pourvu que Mrs Pince ne remarque rien  
« Le livre, dis-tu?  
– Oui, _La reproduction des méduses australes en Antarctique_! J'ai dû l'emprunter pour avoir l'air crédible, mais c'était le tien!  
– Écoute, je soupire. Garde-le, je n'y tiens pas.  
– Non, non, j'insiste, c'est toi qui l'avais pris et puis, moi, je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, pour être tout à fait honnête»  
Hum. _Moi non plus, pour être tout à fait honnête._ Cependant, désirant ardemment d'un peu de tranquillité, je réponds :  
« Bien, alors, rends-le moi et n'en parlons plus.  
– Euh C'est-à-dire  
– Quoi?  
– En fait, je ne l'ai pas sur moi, là»  
Tous. Ils se liguent tous contre moi pour me rendre dingue.  
« Mais je vais le chercher! Je reviens!  
– Ce n'est pas la peine, Black, j'assure d'une voix pâteuse. Il te faudrait un temps fou pour traverser tout le château et revenir» _Et je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire que de t'attendre.  
_Minute, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas formulé à voix haute, ça?  
« Ce n'est pas grave! Ça ne me dérange pas!  
– Mais attends! Black!»  
Il est déjà parti à toutes jambes.  
Fourbu, je m'adosse à la colonne la plus proche. Il va devoir remonter tooouuut en haut de la tour Gryffondor et redescendre ensuite tooouuut en bas Rien que d'y penser je suis mort de fatigue  
Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'aperçois que je somnole debout. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'attends, au fait? Peut-être qu'il ne va pas revenir, c'est Black après tout, pas, euh Bethany Clarke Et même s'il revient, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais le moindre scrupule à lui poser un lapin.  
Je me détache de la colonne à grand peine. Mes paupières tombent malgré tous mes efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts et j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, comme si j'avais trop bu. Non pas que je sache véritablement ce que cela fait d'avoir trop bu, c'est Black l'expert en la matière  
_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?  
_Confusément, je vois des ombres s'approcher tout autour de moi. Quatre, pour être exact.  
Je porte instinctivement ma main à ma poche mais beaucoup trop lentement.  
« _Expelliarmus_!»  
Qu'est-ce q  
« Alors, Snape, on a sommeil? raille une voix d'Abruti.  
– Tu veux qu'on t'apporte une couette, peut-être?»  
Je reconnais le rire idiot des frères Baddock.  
« Ou un oreiller!  
– Ou un matelas  
– Ou un sac de couchage  
– Ou un ours en peluche  
– Ou un doudou  
– Ou  
– C'est bon, ça va, on a compris!» coupe Madley.  
Je me tiens le plus droit qu'il m'est possible, brusquement très conscient de l'attraction terrestre.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se p Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?»  
J'ai beaucoup de mal à ordonner mes idées, mais je sens une panique diffuse se propager en moi.  
« On a puisé dans tes  
– réserves personnelles pour  
– relever un peu ton jus de citrouille  
– tout à l'heure  
– à table»  
_Potion somnifère  
_Les voix des jumeaux se répercutent douloureusement dans mon crâne.  
« Tu fais moins le malin quand tu n'as plus ta baguette, n'est-ce pas, Snape? ricane Madley.  
– Il est temps que tu reçoives une petite correction! annonce Bulstrode. Tu dois payer pour ce que tu m'as fait!»  
Je fronce les sourcils. Wilkes n'avait-il pas dit qu'il lui avait fait oublier ça?  
« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai?  
– Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait! rugit Bulstrode. Tu as tu as euh tu»  
Il se gratte le front d'un air encore plus stupide que d'ordinaire.  
« Laisse tomber, Marsh', ça fait de toute façon trop longtemps qu'il nous prend de haut!  
– Tu n'as jamais su rester à ta place, pas vrai? Il va falloir qu'on essaies de t'éduquer un peu  
– comme au bon vieux temps!»  
Je vois venir le coup mais suis incapable de réagir assez vite pour l'éviter, et je tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé. Mes sens se réveillent avec la panique, mais il est trop tard.  
**- O -**  
Je reprends conscience après ce qui n'a dû être que quelques secondes d'absence. J'entends au loin les rires des quatre Serpentards.  
_Bordel de merde. Ils n'y ont pas été de main morte.  
_Je me suis fait avoir lamentablement. Cela devait bien pourtant arriver un jour ou l'autre, depuis le temps qu'ils se retenaient. Mais là, je suis en très mauvaise posture. Je n'ose pas bouger. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose de cassé. Je crois  
Un geignement m'échappe lorsque je tente de remuer mon bras. Je me rends alors compte de cette douleur lancinante  
J'ouvre les yeux. Enfin, le seul il que j'arrive encore à ouvrir. Je suis où?  
Dans un cachot, on dirait.  
Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas rester là toute la nuit Je me sens vraiment très mal. J'ai froid. J'ai du mal à respirer.  
Soudain, je crois entendre une voix. _Non, ne me dites pas qu'ils reviennent  
_J'essaie de me redresser, mais une souffrance atroce m'envahit alors la poitrine et je pousse un cri avant de m'évanouir à nouveau.  
**- O -**  
Quelqu'un me gifle. Une voix me parvient de très, très loin.  
« Snape, nom d'un chien, reviens à toi! Snape!»  
Ma vue est brouillée. _Qui est là?_  
« Allez, Snape! C'est bien! Regarde-moi! Tu vois mes doigts? Combien j'ai de doigts?»  
_Quoi, des doigts? Où ça, des doigts? Aah! Je ne sens plus mes doigts de la main gauche!  
_Je tremble violemment.  
« Oh, c'est pas vrai! Tu es glacé! Attends»  
On m'enveloppe d'une étoffe, récite quelques mots de latin, et une douce chaleur se répand dans mon corps transi. Je suis assis. Je repose contre quelque chose de tiède auquel je m'accroche.  
« Ça va mieux? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Je ne suis même pas parti une demi-heure!»  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
« Black?»  
Ma voix n'est qu'un croassement à peine perceptible dans ma respiration étrangement sifflante.  
« Oui, c'est moi, tu me reconnais? J'ai eu une de ces peurs!»  
_Et moi donc_ Je me sens piquer du nez.  
« Owowoh! Snape! Ouvre les yeux! Voilà C'est mieux Je vais aller chercher Pomfrey tout de suite!»  
Je resserre ma prise.  
« Non, je souffle.  
– Quoi, non!  
– Pas Pomfrey  
– Tu délires! Tu as besoin de soins d'urgence! Lâche-moi!  
– Non!»  
Il enlève ses doigts qui essayaient de défaire mon poing crispé sur le tissu de sa robe.  
« Non, je répète. Il ne faut rien dire  
– Snape, sois raisonnable. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes compte dans quel état tu es. Tu as plusieurs fractures  
– J'ai ce qu'il faut dans dans ma chambre  
– Tu n'es pas capable de te déplacer!  
– Tu n'en sais rien  
– Et dans ta chambre, il y a ceux qui t'ont fait ça.»  
Je me fige comme une statue.  
« C'est bien eux, n'est-ce pas? J'ai cru voir Bulstrode disparaître derrière une porte en riant comme un bossu.  
– Ça n'a pas d'importance, je murmure.  
– Bien sûr que si! Il va falloir le dire à ton Chef de Maison quand Snape, ça va?»  
Pris d'un nouvel étourdissement, je porte ma main valide à mon front. Un bras protecteur me maintient fermement.  
« Ça pourrait aller mieux  
– Je vais te laisser juste quelques minutes.  
– Arrête  
– Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide, je ne peux pas te transporter moi-même  
– ARRÊTE!»  
Le cri me provoque une quinte de toux, qui réveille la douleur dans ma poitrine. Avec un gémissement, je m'écarte de Black et me recroqueville sur le sol en frissonnant. Je le devine qui se penche au-dessus de moi. Je balbutie des mots qui sortent tout seuls.  
« Ne faut pas ma mère s'il te rien dire veux pas»  
Une main fraîche se pose sur mon front moite.  
« Écoute Je te promets que je ne dirai rien de ce que je sais pour le moment, mais il faut vite que quelqu'un de qualifié s'occupe de toi Je vais à l'infirmerie Reste là, je ne serai pas long.»  
_Où veux-tu que j'aille, Gryffondor stupide?  
_La main sur mon front descend jusqu'à ma joue.  
« Eh, ne te rendors pas surtout. Tu m'entends? Ne te rendors pas. Je reviens vite, c'est promis.»  
La main disparaît et, malgré toute ma volonté, je tombe bientôt dans un sommeil léthargique.

**- O - O - O -**

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai dans la bouche un goût amer.  
J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un horrible cauchemar. Je n'ai plus mal nulle part. Une lumière laiteuse et rassurante baigne la pièce. Il fait chaud, et mon lit est confortable.  
Même si ce n'est pas mon lit.  
Je cligne mes yeux embués de sommeil et reconnais avec étonnement les murs de l'infirmerie. Et, avec encore plus de stupeur, j'identifie la forme étendue en travers du lit d'à-côté comme étant celle de Sirius Black.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là?  
_Je m'assois et remonte frileusement les couvertures sous mon menton.  
Les souvenirs d'hier soir sont encore très confus dans ma tête, mais pour sûr, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Je m'examine avec appréhension. Mon bras gauche se porte à merveille, et seuls quelques hématomes subsistent sur ma poitrine pour rappeler les coups que j'y ai reçus.  
Black s'agite dans le lit voisin. Ramassé en chien de fusil, ses bras enroulés autour d'un de ses genoux comme pour se protéger, il est parcouru de tics nerveux. Sa figure est masquée par un rideau de cheveux lisses.  
Lorsque je l'entends pousser une légère plainte, je me lève, m'avance et tends une main hésitante vers son épaule avec l'intention de le réveiller. En chemin, mes doigts changent de but pour aller écarter les mèches brunes qui se soulèvent devant son souffle irrégulier. J'ai un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à ces traits crispés, la mâchoire serrée, le front plissé, les narines dilatées. Mais certainement pas à toutes ces larmes.  
« Black?»  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a? C'est moi qui m'en suis pris plein la tronche, et c'est lui qui pleure.  
Un peu troublé, je me recouche, sans détacher mes yeux du dormeur. Sans doute ne suis-je pas le genre de personne qu'il aimerait voir à son réveil. Mais je ne devrais peut-être pas le laisser à un sommeil aussi agité.  
J'envisage très sérieusement de lui balancer ma lampe de chevet, quand le Gryffondor se redresse en sursaut, essoufflé, et palpe son visage avec fébrilité. Il marmonne un juron.  
« Quelle grossièreté, Black!» je plaisante.  
Il se passe une main dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et tourne son regard vers moi.  
« Salut, Snape. On a eu une drôle de soirée, hein?  
– Tu as passé la nuit ici?  
– Comme tu vois. Pomfrey ne voulait pas, mais j'ai fait semblant de m'endormir.  
– Pourquoi tu n'es pas retourné à ton dortoir?»  
Black hausse les épaules.  
« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais vite. Mais tu t'es endormi. J'ai eu vraiment la trouille, tu sais.»  
Je déglutis péniblement.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuit-il en reniflant un peu, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.  
– Mieux que toi, on dirait, je remarque en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui t'est»  
_Stop.  
_Je n'ai rien à foutre de la santé de Sirius Black.  
« C'est rien répond-il néanmoins. Je ne suis pas vraiment remis de cette histoire Tu sais, la potion d'épouvante  
– Ah c'est ça.»  
Pour la première fois, je ressens une vague de culpabilité à ce sujet.  
« Ce sont juste quelques cauchemars. J'espère que ça passera bientôt, c'est tout.  
– Oui, moi aussi», je fais d'une petite voix.  
Le visage maussade de Black se fend d'un grand sourire.  
« Mais c'est que c'est gentil, ça!»  
Il se met debout et s'approche de mon lit.  
_Il ne va quand même pas _Si.  
Il s'est assis.  
Sur mon lit.  
Je ramène mes jambes contre moi.  
« Alors, Snape, fais-moi voir ton minois! Mais c'est merveilleux! Quand je pense qu'hier tu avais un coquard monstrueux et ta joue avait doublé de volume! Pomfrey est vraiment douée!  
– Oui, oui, sans doute» _Casse-toi de mon plumard!_  
« Heureusement que je t'ai amené ici, ces salauds t'avaient brisé des côtes qui comprimaient tes poumons  
– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Pomfrey?  
– Rien. Juste que je t'avais trouvé dans cet état. Je t'avais donné ma parole.»  
Je baisse les yeux et grince un "merci" le plus inaudible possible. Cela fait la deuxième fois que je remercie Black en deux jours. C'est très probablement le pire week-end de toute ma vie.  
« Je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne veux pas les dénoncer?  
– J'ai mes raisons.  
– C'est déjà arrivé?»  
Je voudrais m'enfoncer sous terre. Ou, à défaut, me cacher sous le lit avec les araignées. Je suis sûr que les araignées sont heureuses.  
« Pas depuis longtemps, je murmure.  
– Hein? Tu!»  
Le Gryffondor a l'air complètement ahuri.  
« Donc, c'est déjà arrivé? Et tu n'as jamais rien dit! Pourquoi?  
– Nnh.  
– Pourquoi, Snape?»  
Il m'attrape par les épaules pour que je le regarde.  
« Réponds-moi.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Ce n'est pas arrivé souvent, d'accord? Presque jamais depuis ma deuxième année! Et ça n'a jamais été aussi grave! Je n'allais pas inquiéter ma mère pour si peu!»  
Je repousse Black et croise les bras, fulminant. Puis je me rappelle de la lettre de ma mère.  
« Où est ma robe?»  
Black saisit le vêtement posé sur une chaise au pied du lit et me le donne.  
Je plonge ma main dans la poche et en tire l'enveloppe. Un morceau de tissu noir tombe par la même occasion.  
_Oh bor_  
« Eh, mais c'est mon bandeau!»  
Déjà, Black retourne l'objet entre ses doigts.  
« N non, c'est euh  
– J'y crois pas! J'ai été le demander auprès de toutes les filles de la soirée, et c'est _Severus Snape_ qui l'avait!  
– Oui mais Je voulais C'est-à-dire»  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge.  
« C'est malin J'ai dû en payer un neuf Je ne te savais pas si fétichiste!  
– _Je-ne-suis-pas-fétichiste!  
_– T'en fais pas, Snapy, je n'en tire aucune conclusion, m'apaise-t-il d'un air qui laisse penser qu'il en déduit au contraire bien des choses.  
– Encore heureux, _Blacky_!  
– Ah, naaan, pas Blacky, c'est moche! Le chien de mon grand-père s'appelait Bl»  
Il s'interrompt.  
« Mmh, en fait, ce n'est pas si inapproprié dit-il, pensif. Mais c'est moche. Tu ne préférerais pas m'appeler Sirius?  
– Quequequoi?  
– C'est mon prénom, Sirius, tu sais  
– Ça va pas, non?  
– Je te remercie, je sais quand même mieux que toi comment je m'appelle!»  
Ce type est gravement fêlé du bocal. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. _Ôôôôôôôôômmmh Ôôôôôôôôômmmh Trouve la paix intérieure_  
« Euh, tu fais quoi, là?»  
Je foudroie Black du regard. _Perturbateur de paix intérieure!_  
« J'ouvre mes chacras, je réponds avec condescendance.  
– Ah oui? Et c'est quoi, des chacras?  
– Bah J'en sais rien.»  
Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Il éclate de rire. Son rire est diablement communicatif.  
C'est aussi la deuxième fois que je ris en deux jours.  
« Au secours, j'en peux plus-huhuhuhu!»  
Black s'essuie les yeux sur la manche de sa robe.  
« Des chacras Haha Excellent» Il secoue la tête. « Et ta lettre, au fait, tu ne l'ouvres pas?  
– Ah, si.»  
Je décachette l'enveloppe et en parcours rapidement le contenu.  
"_Mon cher fils"_ Blablabla "_Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis la Toussaint. Je regrette que tu n'aies pas voulu venir rendre visite à la tombe de ton père"_ Plutôt crever. "_Écris-moi pour me dire si tu viens à la maison pour les vacances, le mois prochain. Peut-être préféreras-tu rester avec tes amis"_ J'ai un rire amer.  
Black me regarde avec curiosité.  
« De mauvaises nouvelles?  
– Non. Ni bonnes, ni mauvaises.»  
"_Ton oncle nous a invités. J'espère que tu t'entends toujours bien avec ta cousine."_ Merveilleux. Je vais passer les fêtes avec Gwendolyn.  
« Dis, Snape»  
Je relève la tête.  
« Je voulais te demander  
– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?»  
Black et moi sursautons de concert. Pomfrey vient d'entrer.  
« Mr Black, vous allez me faire le plaisir de rentrer dans votre dortoir, ce sera bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner!  
– Oui, madame»  
Black enfile ses chaussures en ronchonnant pendant que Pomfrey s'occupe de moi.  
« J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous vous êtes blessé de la sorte, Mr Snape.  
– Je suis tombé dans les escaliers»  
Elle ne me croit pas. Je n'en ai rien à faire.  
Black m'adresse un signe de la main et un clin d'il, avant de sortir de la pièce.  
« En tout cas, continue l'infirmière, vous avez l'air parfaitement rétabli. Et pour ce sourire radieux, je dois remercier Mr Black?»  
Mon "sourire radieux" disparaît instantanément.  
« Absolument pas, madame. Cela doit être mes chacras qui se sont débouchés.»  
Pomfrey se détourne en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Ces jeunes»

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh voilà! Au moins c'est un happy end.  
J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop mauvais, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 7 !  
REVIEEEEEWS!  
Et bisous à tous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Le fauteuil

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** Est-ce que Sirius, Severus et le monde qui va avec m'appartiennent?  
JKR : NON! Ils sont à moi!  
Sûre?  
JKR : -trépigne- ILS SONT À MOI À MOI À MOI À MOI À MOI À MOI À MOI À MOI !  
Un simple "oui" aurait suffit... Est-ce que je me fais du fric en utilisant les inventions dûment copyrightées de cette chère Joanne Rowling?  
JKR : J'espère bien que non!  
Non, en effet. La milliardaire, c'est vous.  
JKR : Faut bien vivre.  
Oui, oui, je suis bien d'accord.  
JKR : J'ai deux gosses à élever, moi.  
Ah bah oui, c'est vrai! ... Alors, vous devez recevoir des alloc, en plus?  
JKR : ...

**Notes :** Ok, j'ai un jour de retard, mais j'en ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était l'ambiance sonore qui ne convenait pas. J'ai remisé Muse et ses "I don't love you and I never will" pour me rabattre sur la charmante niaiserie de Coldplay. Là, j'ai bien avancé. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. J'ai fouillé dans les tréfonds de ma CDthèque jusqu'à ce que je trouve Eagle-Eye Cherry. Mais c'est bien sûr! Parfait pour les chapitres cucul-la-praline que vous allez devoir supporter désormais! Non, mais, pour ma défense, cet album me rappelle ma lecture d'une des meilleurs sagas fantastiques qui existent et que vous devez lire vous aussi - non, évidemment que je ne vais pas vous conseiller Harry Potter! - j'ai nommé _Les chroniques d'Alvin le Faiseur_, d'Orson Scott Card. Allez les chercher, maintenant. Un peu tard pour en faire un cadeau de Noël, mais sait-on jamais.  
--- Un chapitre pas drôle. Cette fois, je peux vous l'assurer sans mentir. L'humour n'est pas totalement absent, mais bien plus rare que les dernières fois. C'est qu'il y a trop d'évolutions pour laisser place à grand-chose d'autre. Beaucoup de questions existentielles. une longue suite de dialogues successifs pas toujours très bien reliés. Il est phénoménalement long, donc lourd - enfin, moi, il me lourde. J'en ai écrit trop en trop peu de temps, peut-être que je le modifierai (raccourcirai ) par la suite. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même T-T... Mais je vous aurai prévenu!

**Dédicace :** Aux ciné-sup, qui éclairent nos journées tristes entre les murs du lycée.

**Spoilers :** Rien de neuf de ce côté dans ce chapitre.

**Remerciements :** À Jo, Jez, Sin, Elehyn et tous ceux qui supportent mes jérémiades quand je peine sur un chapitre, et à Radiohead car je n'écris jamais un chapitre sans cette musique sublime.

**Reviewers :** Gyaaaa 30 reviews au dernier chapitre, le bonheur! Ça commence à devenir long, ces réponses! Mais ce n'est pas un leurre, le chapitre est vraiment très long! N'empêche que le postage du chapitre a été retardé de deux heures à cause des notes v-v... Je crois que je posterai les notes après, la prochaine fois...  
Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits à ffnet et qui voudraient que je les prévienne à l'arrivée d'un nouveau chapitre (vu le temps que je mets en général...!), vous n'avez qu'à me donner votre adresse et me le dire dans votre review.  
Miya Black : Merci, liseuse de notes! Vous avez été plusieurs à tenir à me rassurer à ce sujet! Vive Pooky et vive Garfield. « J'ai l'impression que tu te prends pour un humain, Garfield...» « Oui, d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je soigne ce complexe d'infériorité.» Mouahahaha! Ok, je me calme.  
Shinia Marina : o.O Oula, tes cours, ils font peur lol. Mais, idée à retenir, je saurai à qui demander si j'ai besoin d'écrire un article sur les méduses australes. Comme tu l'as remarqué si justement, Sirius n'a pas fait la """blague""" à Severus incluant un certain loup-garou. Serait-ce une fic humoristique avec une fin triste...?  
alana chantelune : Merci, je suis toujours étonnée que ma fic fasse rire lol... Gwen, je vais essayer de la cerner un peu plus tout de même, car elle est un peu floue... mais tant mieux si elle vous plaît. Cette fois tu n'es pas obligée de te taper toutes les notes!  
Alexiel : Oublié de reviewer le dernier chapitre? ê-e Mais tu n'a reviewé aucun chapitre... Lol, je vais en déduire que tu as découvert cette fic au chapitre 5. Merci de me rassurer; en fait, même si je l'ai critiqué, je l'aimais bien, le chapitre 6. Le 7, par contre... (- totalement angoissée)  
kétinka : Bon, ben, l'amitié naissante, elle grandit pas mal dans ce chapitre! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Lol, une nouvelle semaine mouvementée à Poudlard... J'écris pas si bien, voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi en parler... Disons que j'écrivais peut-être assez bien, jusqu'à ce fichu chapitre 7... Mais non, je n'insiste pas lourdement, mais non! J'ai peeeuuur...  
TiteSevie : Oui, c'était fait exprès que Sirius soit comparé à un chien, et si tu regardes bien, en fait, j'essaie toujours de coller des expressions avec un chien (nom d'un chien, ou même "en chien de fusil") sur Sirius. J'essaie de faire de même avec les autres, d'ailleurs. Dis, si tu veux de remerciements aussi dans le chapitre 8... ce serait drôlement bien que tu updates, non?  
blacky : Je suis désoléééée... Que tout le monde sache que si Sirius dit que "Blacky, c'est moche" dans le chapitre 6, c'est uniquement pour que Sev l'appelle par son prénom!  
Mystina : J'aime les truc écrits en capitale, gueulez-moi votre enthousiasme, ça fait du bien! Vu le nombre de réponses aux reviews qu'il y a maintenant, je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas lire autre chose que la vôtre!  
lani : Au moins une qui connaît le _Donjon de Naheulbeuk_! Pour tous ceux qui connaissent pas cette géniale parodie d'aventure fantasy en mp3, allez faire un tour sur Nan, Sirius n'est pas encore amoureux... ou bien il ne le sait pas encore. Fichu déni de la réalité! ... _Ah, je le savais que t'étais une salope!_  
Ankou : Ce que plusieurs ont soupçonné être un Sirius amoureux était en fait un Sirius qui tentait de demander à Sev de sortir avec lui pour remplir les conditions de son pari à la con... Mais c'est le fait qu'il renonce à lui demander qui indique qu'il y a anguille sous roche. C'est sûr que Servilus, c'est, euh... assez nul. Mais c'est vraiment méchant, alors ça rempli sa condition première...  
Elehyn : Ouais, envoie Candy sur la bande des quatre! Lol, Sirius est pas à l'aise du tout dans ce chapitre! (Moi non pluuus... beuheuheuh, je vais pleureeer...) Adam Wilkes et son père je les vois comme les Malfoy, en fait, si vous voulez vous faire une idée... Remarque que James Potter aussi me fait penser à Malfoy, quelque part. Oui, le bouquin de Sev pourrait tomber en de mauvaises mains... celles de Sirius, par exemple? Lol, je vanne. (Quoique...) Et merci pour cette longue review!  
chrisanimefan : Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les bibliothécaires (et documentalistes) pour Mme Pince qui est le stéréotype de la bibliothécaire chieuse... Merci de ta fidélité.  
Dark Jezebel : Quoi mes pastilles, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, mes pastilles! Vive les pastilles à la menthep... et vive les méduses! Allez, Jez, finis vite ton chapiiiitre...  
nuage : Bravo nuage pour ta rapidité de reviewage en grand progrès, et désolée d'être en retard pour ta nouvelle dose... qui risque fort de te rester sur l'estomac... -sigh- Si quelqu'un lit toutes les réponses aux reviews, il verra une longue suite de lamentations sur le chapitre qui suit. Mais c'est que je suis vraiment anxieuse sur ce coup-là. «la vie sexuelle des cimex lectularius plus connues sous le nom de punaises de lit...» Mdr, je garde l'idée, ça pourrait servir!  
Blue Nessae : T'inquiète, je finirai cette fic! Pas de problème... je sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, par contre... Déjà que je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura en tout...  
Caroline Black : Oui, il me semble que tu m'as déjà dit que Sev était ton perso préféré avec Sirius! Moi, je les aime autant l'un que l'autre... Yééé! Forcément, ce sont les plus dark, les plus torturés, les plus... claaaaaasseuh!  
Jo : Merci pour ta review toutoune, je sais pas pourquoi mais je t'ai oubliée à la première update... Alors j'édite pour te rendre justice. Géniallissime, comme tu y vas #o-o#... Bisou, je t'adore.  
Tabasco : J'étais peut-être inspirée mon chapitre, mis toi tu étais inspirée pour ta review! j'aime les looongues reviews... Pourquoi Sev rit avec le truc de l'ulcère... ben... Dans la nouvelle version du chapitre 4, Sev raconte que ct ce que disait son grand-père... Et, alors que c'est un truc complètement tordu, Sirius le dit aussi et pour le même genre de raisons... puis il en rajoute en s'expliquant... et voilà... Bon, passons! Si c'était réaliste cette fic, ça se sauraitp! (Remarque, elle l'est assez, non?) Cette scène du souvenir de Sev est ma préférée du tome 5. On reparle du bandeau brièvement dans le chapitre qui vient, sinon, mais je n'ai pas trop insisté car c'est déjà assez chiant comme ça XP.  
mad-eye-amarad : Ouais, c'est vrai que Sirius s'y prend pas si mal avec Sev... Si son coeur est de glace, c'est peut-être un abus de pastilles mentholées? ... Hum, je suis fatiguée, je commence à dire n'importe quoi. Mais oui, cette glace elle a déjà commencé à fondre!  
Luthien : Ouais, j'essaie de faire croire que j'ai une culture alors je cause de Cendrillon... (culture Disney LOL). Non mais, sans blague, mes fics sont pleines de références, si, si! Surtout aux films de Rickman, en fait... J'aurais dû placer le bandeau bcp plus tôt en fait, mais moi aussi jel'avais oublié!  
Sin the Sinful fanficeuse : Sin, tes reviews sont sûrement les plus bizarres. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de guirlande mdr! Ouééé, tu as casé la méduse toi aussi! Bravo d'avoir updaté! Et qu'on ne moque pas mes pastilles à la menthe... Kiss Coooooleuh! Et oui, ma fic est longue, et tu vas pouvoir rajouter une ptite dizaine de pages avec ce chapitre...  
Yoda-Ben : Hé, Sirius est le dérideur officiel de Severus désormais. Et même, dans le chapitre 8, il va réussir à le faire... mmgn... Tais-toi, Arca, ne révèle pas tes surprises... Enfin. J'espère bien qu'ils sont toujours chous dans le chapitre 7 - malgré les autres défauts à côté... (mais naaaan j'en rajoute pas, je vous prépare psychologiquement, c'est tout!)  
Lome : Merci pour mes Sev, je les aime bien aussi, même s'ils ne sont pas assez classe... La classe Severussienne est un bouclier anti-humour inattaquable, alors je suis obligée de contourner un peu... Idem pour Sirius, d'ailleurs.  
Nuwanda : Je ridiculise Sirius, mais c'est pour son bien. Si j'arrive à changer ton regard sur Sev, tant mieux! D'ailleurs, si tu veux le voir vraiment différemment (genre avec un canard en caoutchouc), jette un oeil à mon autre fic lol...  
salh : Ma ptite sardine, je ne te féliciterai pas pour la longueur de tes reviews, mais je te reconnais une certaine concision!  
Darksnape : Connectée à Sirius par la pensée, mmh? Je sais pas si ça se soigne... Bon, tant que imagines Sev _en_ _caleçon_, ça va encorep... J'essaierai pas de ne pas dénaturer Sev dans mon délire, promis!  
Blood-Countess : Désolée de pas trop t'avoir écrit, mais en fait j'ai écrit quasiment à personne ces derniers temps, j'ai encore une 15aine de mails en attente ... Mon chapitre passe en priorité!  
Phonzine : Mé non il est pas fou, Sirius, c'est... son instinct maternel qui est très développé. Merci de ta review ma Zine, et joyeux Noël!  
Paradise1 : Ouf, si ffnet a choisi que c'est à moi que tu arriverais à envoyer un review, c'est sûrement que c'est ma fic la meilleure lolllll...  
SuuAnda : Quoi quoi quoi, encore une qui n'aime pas Sirius, mmh? Tant que tu ne me sors pas les horreurs de Morgane, je tolèèère... J'aime les timbrés, t'en fais pas, moi-même je suis une Tarée professionnelle.  
Allez, le chapitre! Désolée, j'étais pas inspirée pour le titre -.-...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**7. Le fauteuil**

Assis en tailleur devant la cheminée de la salle commune, je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre devant les flammes pour les réchauffer.  
Le froid m'a saisi dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie. J'y serais bien resté encore un peu Je secoue la tête.  
_Qu'est-ce que je foutais dans cette infirmerie, d'abord?  
_Question pertinente. J'étais inquiet, voilà.  
Cependant, il n'y a pas de honte à cela. Je ne suis pas un monstre, non plus. Même un Serpentard, même Severus Snape ne mérite pas de se faire rouer de coup dans un cachot humide. Quand je l'ai trouvé, j'ai cru Il ne bougeait plus. Alors forcément, après, j'étais inquiet. C'est humain. J'ai voulu l'accompagner, j'ai voulu aider, j'ai voulu rester, et je me suis endormi. C'est tout.  
Ou presque.  
Comment ai-je pu partager un fou rire avec Severus Snape! Avant hier matin, je ne savais même pas qu'il était capable de produire autre chose qu'un ricanement moqueur. C'est assez perturbant, de voir Severus Snape rire. J'avais failli en tomber de ma chaise.  
Hé, finalement, c'est lui qui est tombé.  
Même si je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans le fait que mon père ait eu un ulcère, je peux toujours me vanter d'avoir déridé Mr Stoïque. Me vanter auprès de qui, ça, par contre, je ne vois pas Personne n'en a rien à tricoter de l'humour de Snape. Mais je suis content quand même. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi.  
_Et chez lui?  
_Le bandeau de pirate est posé sur mes genoux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça? Je suis censé le prendre comment? Je ne trouve aucune explication plausible au fait que cet objet se soit trouvé en la possession de Snape durant tout ce temps J'en tire juste une joie tout à fait infantile, que je n'essaie même pas de réprimer.  
_Bon, j'ai besoin d'une douche. Brûlante.  
_**- O -**  
Tout est silencieux lorsque j'entre dans le dortoir. Les autres doivent tous reposer encore dans les bras de Morphée.  
Je vais pour défaire mes draps afin de donner l'impression que j'y ai dormi, mais le subterfuge m'apparaît vite comme inutile comme je me rappelle que je ne fais de toute façon jamais mon lit. Je me contente d'aller dire bonjour à Pookie, qui m'a bien manqué durant ma nuit pour le moins cauchemardesque. Brave nounours. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte et trouve James, une serviette de bain autour de la taille, en train de s'examiner les ailes du nez dans la glace.  
« Oh non, par pitié! je m'écrie théâtralement en refermant la porte derrière moi. Tout, mais pas ça!»  
Il se retourne d'un bond.  
« Sirius! Tu m'as fait peur!  
– Je t'en supplie, ôte de ma vue ce corps rachitique!» je gémis en me couvrant les yeux.  
Non pas qu'il soit si maigre. Mais s'il croit que je n'ai pas remarqué que depuis une semaine il ne mange presque plus rien, il est temps de lui démontrer le contraire.  
« Rachitique! Je suis plus musclé que toi, Mr Tout-Mou! rit-il en me balançant la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main - c'est-à-dire une brosse à dents.  
– _Peter_ est mou; moi, je suis souple, je fais avec un clin d'il. Et toi, tu es rachitique.  
– _Remus_ est rachitique, réplique James en remettant ses lunettes en place. Moi, je suis svelte. Et toi, tu devrais te remettre au Quidditch, tu t'empâtes.  
– Sûrement pas, je refuse en tirant la langue. Tenir un balai, ça rend les mains calleuses.»  
Et je lui renvoie la brosse à dents, agrémentée d'un petit charme afin qu'elle lui frotte sauvagement le nez.  
« Tiens, voilà pour tes points noirs!  
– Eh! Arrête! C'est pas juste, je suis désarmé! proteste James sous les assauts de la brosse vengeresse. Oh, et puis, je m'en fous : c'est ta brosse à dents, de toute façon  
– Ma! _Finite incantatem_!»  
Et les deux crétins que nous sommes nous mettons à rire comme des bossus, rire comme nous ne l'avions pas fait depuis trop longtemps. N'aurions-nous pas un peu oublié que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde, quelque part, en chemin?  
« Je t'adore, Prongs!»  
Uh.  
_J'ai dit ça à voix haute!  
_James éclate de rire. Bien sûr.  
« C'est ça, adore-moi! En attendant, je ne devrais même pas t'adresser la parole!  
– Pourquoi?» _Zut, James, c'est comme cela que tu réponds à ma déclaration d'amitié?_  
« Pourquoi? Tu me demandes pourquoi! s'indigne-t-il en m'écartant sans ménagement pour attraper sa robe, accrochée au portemanteau de la porte. Tu as découché, mon salaud! Juste le soir où on décide de retourner à la grande tour Nord-Nord-Est pour compléter la Carte, monsieur est titillé par sa libido! Ça fait deux mois qu'on n'a pas fait une sortie de ce genre! J'espère au moins qu'_elle_ en valait la peine»  
Le reste de ses grognements sont étouffés lorsqu'il enfile sa robe. Pris de court, je mets un temps à réagir.  
« Je Oh! Mais je Je n'étais pas avec une fille!»  
La tête de James jaillit de l'encolure de sa robe.  
« Mais alors, tu étais avec qui!  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'étais avec quelqu'un?  
– Mmh, peut-être le fait qu'hier soir, tu aies débarqué dans la chambre en trombe, pour attraper un bouquin et repartir aussi vite en lançant : "Quelqu'un à voir, je reviens!" Ça t'irait, ça?  
– Effectivement. C'est assez bien vu, je dois le reconnaître.  
– N'est-ce pas.»  
Une idée me frappe tout à coup, et je plonge la main dans la poche à contenance amplifiée de ma robe. J'en sors _La reproduction des méduses australes en Antarctique_.  
« Mince, du coup, j'ai oublié de lui donner!  
– N'essaie pas de changer de sujet avec ton bouquin débile! Réponds-moi : t'étais avec qui?»  
Je regarde mon ami dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais rien caché à James.  
« Avec Snape.  
– _QUOI! _hurle mon ami, les yeux exorbités.  
– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? Tiens, Sirius, te voilà!»  
Peter vient d'entrer dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux d'un air ensommeillé.  
« SIRIUS A PASSÉ LA NUIT AVEC SNIVELLUS! crie James en levant les bras au ciel.  
– Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?» demande innocemment Peter.  
En proie à la consternation la plus totale, James cligne des yeux, les bras toujours en l'air. Je juge bon de rectifier le tir.  
« James, ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit Je n'ai rien fait avec Snape  
– Vous avez joué aux cartes explosives, c'est ça! ironise-t-il.  
– Euh non On a dormi  
– Tu l'avoues! Vous avez "dormi" ensemble!  
– Hein! fait Peter d'un air horrifié.  
– Mais non, pas ensemble, voyons! Juste dans la même pièce! Et c'était un accident! Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'y passer la nuit  
– Passer la nuit OÙ, à la fin!  
– À euh Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
– Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire, je te prie?  
– Parce que» _J'ai promis. «_ Parce que j'ai un stupide pari à honorer et que je n'y arriverai jamais si tu ne me laisses pas faire comme je l'entends, voilà!»  
James croise les bras sur sa poitrine, contrarié. Peter se passe une main dans les cheveux en secouant la tête avec fatigue.  
« Je suis _complètement_ dans la choucroute» grommelle-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lavabo dont il ouvre le robinet pour s'asperger le visage.  
Un coup d'il à l'air furieux de James m'indique qu'il semble décidé à remettre ça. Je m'attends à voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles, quand il explose enfin :  
« Mais quand même, TU NOUS AS PRÉFÉRÉ SNIVELLUS!»  
C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre encore une fois en grand, et qu'un Remus exténué apparaît sur le seuil.  
« Bon, alors. Sirius, tu nous as lâchés hier et c'était nul, excuse-toi. James, arrête de faire la gueule et pardonne à ton meilleur ami parce que c'est toi qui l'as mis dans cette situation avec Snape. Peter, lâche tout de suite cette brosse à dents, c'est celle de Sirius. Je retourne me coucher; essayez de vous engueuler un peu moins fort, s'il vous plaît, il y en a qui ont une transformation éprouvante à endurer dans quatre jours.»  
Il tourne les talons et referme la porte comme un coucou moldu rentrerait dans sa maison après avoir donné l'heure (j'aimais bien quand Lily nous montrait tous ces trucs bizarres).  
Je souris à James, un peu penaud.  
« Je suis désolé de vous avoir plantés comme cela, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention de départ  
– Je te pardonne.  
– Merci! Tu n'arrives jamais à m'en vouloir, pas vrai?  
– Là n'est pas la question, répond James en balayant la question de la main. Quand un loup-garou te donne un ordre, tu n'as plus qu'à obéir si tu tiens à la chair tendre de ton postérieur.  
– J'ai entendu! nous parvient la voix étouffée de Remus derrière la porte.  
– J'espère bien!» dit James d'une voix forte. Puis, plus bas : « Je déteste quand son ouïe devient surdéveloppée, pas toi?»  
Je hoche la tête avec lassitude.  
« Mais dis-moi, Prongs Pour quelle raison peux-tu bien être debout à huit heures un dimanche? Cette inspection nasale était donc si urgente?  
– J'ai simplement décidé de me lever de bonne heure»  
De bonne heure? _James_? Il a perdu l'esprit.  
Je décide néanmoins de le soutenir moralement dans cette épreuve.  
« L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, j'acquiesce, reconnaissant la sagesse de cette décision.  
– Non, la _salle de bain_ appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, rectifie James. J'ai juste omis de pousser le verrou, histoire d'éviter les parasites dans votre genre  
– Mon âme de chien est _blessée_ de cette comparaison, je bougonne.  
– Mon âme de rat a l'habitude, soupire Peter avec philosophie.  
– Quoi qu'il en soit, ceci ne nous explique pas pourquoi tu devais squatter la salle de bain à cette heure indécente»  
James, qui se débat avec un peigne pour arranger ses cheveux mouillés, ébauche un sourire énigmatique assaisonné d'un haussement de sourcil hautain.  
« Vous aimeriez bien que je vous le dise, heeeiiin?»  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
« Ça y est, j'ai déjà perdu l'envie de savoir!  
– Moi aussi, renchérit Peter.  
– _Vos gueules!_ crie Remus dans la pièce voisine.  
– Bien. Puisque c'est ça, je ne vous dirai rien, bande d'égoïstes.  
– Attends un peu, je crois deviner : tu as un rencard, je me trompe?  
– Ha Qui sait?»  
Je me réjouis intérieurement. Il peut toujours faire des mystères, je suis certain qu'il _a_ un rendez-vous. Je savais bien qu'entre lui et Lily, ça ne pouvait finir aussi stupidement.  
« Vous me trouvez comment? s'enquiert James en abandonnant le peigne sur le bord du lavabo.  
– Euh commence Peter. Il y a quelque chose de changé par rapport à d'habitude?  
– Ça ne se voit pas?  
– Ah, mais si, je souris. Ton nez est curieusement rouge.  
– Enfoiré.  
– Je t'aime aussi, vieux frère.»

**- O - O - O -**

« Il fait beau, non?» s'exclame James en ouvrant grand les bras au soleil du début d'après-midi.  
En train de me frictionner énergiquement les bras, je lui adresse un regard plutôt froid.  
« Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Padfoot?  
– Bon sang. James. Es-tu seulement humain?  
– Eh bien, aux dernières nouv  
– Je te signale qu'on gèle littéralement!  
– C'est vrai qu'on pourrait se croire en hiver.» Il inspire à plein poumons. « Hhha! Ne trouves-tu pas l'air frais vivifiant?  
– C'est ça. Je me sens vivant comme un sorbet glacé.»  
James joint les mains et papillonne des paupières.  
« Tu es un véritable poète, Siri.  
– Un poète qui ne sera bientôt plus qu'une stalagmite géante, je grommelle. On pourrait rentrer?  
– Tu n'as qu'à jeter un sort de chaleur sur ta Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta cape?»  
J'applaudis son sens de l'observation, vraiment.  
« Je l'ai oubliée quelque part», je marmonne. _Sur les épaules de Snape.  
_Que ma bonté naturelle soit maudite.  
« Ahin commente mon ami d'un air entendu.  
– Quoi, quoi "ahin", quoi? Arrête avec tes insinuations, depuis ce matin tu ne fais que ça!  
– Tu avais ta cape, hier soir Tu l'as donc enlevée en présence de Snape!»  
_Quelle perspicacité._ Je soupire.  
« Ça servira à quelque chose si je te jure n'avoir enlevé que ma cape?  
– Mmh Nan.  
– Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me  
– Ça alors! me coupe-t-il. Sirius, regarde qui arrive! Ton amant de la nuit dernière!»  
Loin de me retourner, je me fige comme un bloc de glace - ce que je suis déjà plus ou moins.  
« Attends, on va l'appeler, peut-être que lui voudra bien me raconter où vous étiez hier soir!  
– James, non!»  
_Je ne peux pas me retrouver en présence de ces deux-là en même temps. Je ne peux pas  
_Pivotant lentement sur moi-même, je suis des yeux mon ami qui déjà, sans m'écouter, va couper la route du Serpentard longeant le mur du château non loin. Celui-ci ralentit progressivement à la vue de James, et s'arrête finalement à quelques mètres de lui. Il jette dans ma direction un bref coup d'il, que je fuis misérablement. _Qu'est-ce que je fais!_  
« Snivelly! j'entends James s'écrier. Toi ici, quelle _coïncidence_!  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter?»  
Je m'approche de la scène avec appréhension. Snape toise mon ami d'un air farouche. Il ne m'accorde pas un regard.  
« C'est marrant, tout de même, cette façon que tu as de te trouver immanquablement sur notre route! remarque James. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je pourrais croire que tu nous espionnes!  
– Toujours aussi nombriliste, Potter. Cesse un peu de croire que le monde entier tourne autour de toi.  
– Toujours aussi mégalo, Snape, réplique James sur le même ton. Cesse un peu de te prendre pour le monde entier.»  
Le Serpentard pince les lèvres. Gryffondor : deux, Serpentard : zéro.  
« Tu préférerais voir Evans collée à tes basques plutôt que moi, je n'en doute pas. Dommage, la demoiselle semble faire défaut à ta cour, depuis quelque temps  
– Va te faire voir», rougit James.  
Les lèvres de Snape se retroussent en un rictus où se lit tout le mépris imaginable.  
« Comme tu dois souffrir Pour une torture d'un tel raffinement, je pourrais presque réussir à la considérer comme une égale.»  
_Fumier!_ Pourquoi suis-je choqué par la bassesse de ce coup? C'est Snape. Il a toujours eu ce genre de répartie. N'empêche, quelque part, j'en ressens du dépit.  
« Arrête de t'en prendre à elle, espèce de lâche! crache James.  
– C'est toujours un sujet sensible, à ce que je vois? Comme c'est touchant. J'en pleurerais.»  
Le visage du Gryffondor se durcit.  
« Eh bien, pleure donc, _Snivellus_. Je sais combien tu es doué pour cela.  
– Renouvelle ton stock d'insultes, Potter ricane Snape, qui crispe néanmoins la mâchoire - et la main dans sa poche.  
– Oh, mais tu voudrais peut-être qu'on te file un coup de main? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Padfoot?  
– Prongs, arrête je murmure en baissant la tête.  
– Allez, enfin, ce serait si facile! Regarde, le temps qu'il sorte sa baguette je peux le désarmer trois fois»  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il lance un puissant _expelliarmus_ à la vitesse de l'éclair. Snape a le même réflexe, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard. Sa baguette atterrit dans la main de James et il est projeté en arrière et s'affale sur le sol dur et glissant.  
« Tu es décidément un duelliste pathétique, Snape, se moque James en s'approchant de lui, une baguette dans chaque main. Tu veux voir ce qu'on peut faire avec deux baguettes?  
– James» je l'appelle dans une plainte à peine audible.  
_Putain putain putain. Fais chier. C'est la merde. Mon langage se barre en couille, je vais disjoncter.  
_James, Snape, Snape, James; mon meilleur ami depuis les bacs à sables, une victime de maltraitances depuis des années - je me place dans quel camp!  
James ne se rend pas compte du dilemme qu'il m'impose. Il pense que je vais me ranger de son côté. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Comme je devrais sûrement le faire.  
_Je ne peux pas._  
« James, je répète plus fermement.  
– Une suggestion, Padfoot?  
– Laisse-le.»  
Il tourne brusquement la tête dans ma direction, stupéfait.  
« _Qu'est-ce que tu dis?_»  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision, mais maintenant que j'ai un pied dans le vide, autant mettre aussi le deuxième et voir si je sais voler. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette métaphore pourrie?_  
« Laisse-le, James. S'il te plaît.»  
Il me dévisage, bouche bée.  
« Est-ce que tu te sens bien?  
– Pas vraiment, non», je réponds, maussade. _C'est peut-être le pudding de ce midi qui est mal passé?  
_Cerveau, boucle-la, tu ne m'aides pas. Je parle avec mon cur et mes tripes, là, c'est beau, c'est fort; je n'ai pas besoin de ton rationalisme ridicule.  
_Tu vas faire une bêtise, sans moi.  
_On ne peut pas dire que tu m'en aies beaucoup préservé, jusqu'ici  
« Rends-lui sa baguette et laisse-le partir.  
– Mais je vais le faire! Dès que j'aurais pu m'amuser un peu avec lui»  
Presque mécaniquement, je sors ma propre baguette et la pointe sur mon ami.  
« Ne m'oblige pas à m'en servir contre toi, James», j'articule sèchement.  
Je crois que j'ai basculé tout entier dans le vide intersidéral, là.  
« Tu as perdu la raison! rugit-il.  
– Peut-être bien.»  
Un instant, je crois qu'il va me frapper. Mais ses yeux incrédules sondent désespérément les miens à la recherche d'une réponse que je ne peux lui fournir.  
Il baisse finalement les bras. Avec un écurement manifeste, il jette la baguette de Snape sur le sol et tourne les talons pour rentrer au château d'un pas rageur. J'ai envie de pleurer, tout à coup.  
_Il m'a regardé avec dégoût._ J'aurais préféré qu'il me mette son poing dans la figure.  
Une boule dans la gorge, je le regarde disparaître, avant de reporter mon attention sur Snape. Celui-ci a l'air tout aussi éberlué que James l'instant d'avant. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever; il accepte sans broncher.  
« Tiens, voilà ta baguette, je fais simplement.  
– Je Tu Il balbutie Snape.  
– Tu récites tes conjugaisons?» je plaisante.  
Il se tait un moment, durant lequel je soutiens son regard perçant.  
« Je suppose que je dois encore te remercier.  
– Pas si ça t'écorche la bouche», je hausse les épaules.  
Il fait de nouveau cette chose extraordinaire qui ne cesse de m'émerveiller - un sourire. Un peu triste, néanmoins.  
« C'est la troisième fois depuis hier que tu me sauves la mise. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? Tu veux que j'aie une dette envers toi?»  
Je laisse échapper un petit rire.  
« Allons, Snape. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas aussi calculateurs.  
– J'essaie de comprendre Je tentais de ne rien prendre au sérieux, jusqu'ici, mais là»  
Il se frotte les yeux d'un air accablé. Que veut-il que je lui dise? Je suis au moins aussi perdu que lui.  
« Peut-être que je veux juste que tu aies confiance en moi.  
– Ha! _Confiance_? Mais c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux, en plus!  
– Je le suis.  
– Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en personne, Black, et certainement pas en toi.  
– Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.  
– Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi après des années de coups fourrés?»  
Je baisse les yeux.  
« Je sais. Il ne me reste qu'à essayer de rattraper tout cela  
– Et comment, je te prie?  
– En En empêchant qu'il t'arrive du mal?»  
Il a un rire bref et sans joie.  
« Tu veux être mon ange gardien, Black? raille-t-il.  
– Mmh, ta bonne étoile, plutôt» _Ouh, le jeu de mot! Ouh, le jeu de mot!  
_Il a l'air profondément amusé. Je rêve, il se paie ma tête.  
« Ne te marre pas! Tu crois que je suis en train de te raconter une histoire drôle, ou quoi?  
– Tu sais ce que je crois? Je crois que tu as reçu un coup sur la tête qui a entraîné une commotion cérébrale.  
– Mouais, ça se tient, j'opine, faussement sérieux. Je me suis éclaté le crâne contre un mur, il y a trois semaines.» À son froncement de sourcils, j'explique : « La potion d'épouvante m'avait donné des envies d'auto-défenestration.»  
J'ai sorti cela d'un ton léger, mais l'expression du Serpentard s'assombrit. Il tire un peu sur son écharpe pour y enfouir son menton.  
« Bon, je je vais y aller. Merci pour tout. Il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque.  
– D'accord Tiens, au fait! je me rappelle soudain. Voilà ton livre!»  
Je tends à Snape _La reproduction des méduses australes en Antarctique_, trop heureux de me débarrasser de ce bouquin au titre idiot.  
« Attends», dis-je au moment où il va s'en emparer. Je sors de ma poche le bandeau de pirate et le glisse entre les pages. « Ton marque-page»  
Il plisse les yeux, décontenancé, mais saisit néanmoins le livre sans un commentaire.  
« J'ai toujours ta cape, grimace-t-il. Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas ici» Il regarde autour de lui d'un air confus. « Je te la rendrai la prochaine fois. Tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne.  
– Non non, ce n'est pas la peine! j'assure, un peu surpris par la proposition; mais un violent frisson qui me parcourt la colonne vertébrale vient contredire mes paroles.  
– Mais si», insiste Snape en dégrafant sa cape pour la jeter d'autorité sur mes épaules.  
L'étoffe est encore toute pleine de sa chaleur, et je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux.  
« Tu as un instinct maternel très développé, Snape.  
– Abruti. J'ai suffisamment de dettes comme cela Et si tu es malade, ça va encore me retomber dessus.»  
J'attrape une de ses mains qui s'affairent à fixer l'agrafe du vêtement.  
« Si je tombe malade, tu me veilleras à l'infirmerie.»  
Il braque ses yeux noirs dans les miens, interdit, puis sur sa main dans la mienne. On pourrait cuire un uf sur ses joues. C'est charmant.  
« Je euh»  
Il dégage maladroitement sa main et recule d'un pas.  
« Je pense que Potter sera là pour ça.»  
Il détourne le regard, un nuage de vapeur blanche sortant de sa bouche au gré de sa respiration. L'instant de quiétude s'est évanoui, et j'ai de nouveau terriblement conscience du vent glacé qui souffle entre nous.  
« Je ne sais pas s'il va me pardonner de sitôt  
– Bien sûr que si. Ne dis pas de bêtise.»  
Ces paroles me réconfortent et me peinent tout à la fois.  
Il fait mine de partir. Je le retiens par le bras.  
« À demain, alors en cours de botanique.»  
Après une brève hésitation, il hoche la tête, puis s'éloigne.  
Tremblant encore, je resserre la cape autour de mes épaules.

**- O - O - O -**

« Bravo, Mr Black, me félicite Flitwick. Vous avez réussi le premier. Comme toujours, devrais-je dire. Dix points pour Gryffondor.»  
Je me tourne vers Remus.  
« Bon sang, j'adore les cours de Charmes.  
– Tu es doué, il faut dire. Ça doit faire partie de ton _charme_ naturel.  
– Crétin.»  
Je lui lance ma boule de pétanque au visage. Elle se cogne mollement contre sa tempe et retombe sur le bureau avec un bruit flasque. Je ris.  
« Ramollir le métal Est-ce que ça ne te donne pas des idées de farces absolument fantastiques?  
– Va jouer ailleurs, Padfoot, s'agace Remus en me renvoyant la boule. Tout le monde n'a pas tes dons; j'essaie de me concentrer.  
– Moony, tu deviens rabat-joie»  
Vivement que la pleine Lune soit passée; un Remus irritable c'est franchement irritant.  
J'ai une pensée triste pour cette longue nuit de sommeil que nous allons gaspiller à courir les bois. Le chien qui est en moi a une pensée joyeuse pour cette longue promenade nocturne que nous allons mener dans la Forêt.  
_Est-ce que cette histoire d'animagus ne me rendrait pas un peu schizophrène?_  
« Je m'inquiète, Sirius.»  
Je regarde Remus avec étonnement.  
« Ne fais pas cette tête. Cela fait trois jours que vous ne vous parlez plus, avec James.»  
Je me rembrunis. Plus précisément : deux jours, vingt heures et quarante-sept minutes.  
« C'est _lui_ qui fait la gueule, je souligne. Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser! Il n'avait pas à me placer dans cette situation embarrassante. Enfin, Moony, toi qui est préfet, tu ne vas tout de même pas me reprocher d'avoir défendu Snape!»  
_Ouh, c'est petit, ça, mon vieux Sirius._  
« Non, bien entendu Mais tu pourrais essayer d'en discuter avec James, au moins Au lieu de cela, je te vois de plus en plus souvent avec Snape.»  
Je tressaille involontairement, et tente aussitôt de retrouver contenance en appuyant mon menton sur ma main dans une pause qui se veut nonchalante - et qui, assez probablement, ne l'est pas le moins du monde.  
« Ah ah oui? Tu trouves?  
– Je trouve. Et ta pâleur ne fait que me le confirmer observe finement le loup-garou.  
– Ça va, inutile d'en rajouter Mais, euh d'autres l'ont remarqué?  
– Je ne pense pas À part James, bien sûr.  
– James? je répète avec une pointe de désespoir.  
– Il a l'impression que tu le fais exprès pour le blesser. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, mais je peux te dire que ça marche.  
– Quelle idée! Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention»  
Je me sens affreusement mal._ Et je n'ai pourtant pas mangé de pudding._  
« Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Prongs que mon pari est en voie d'être honoré  
– Et pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas toi-même! J'en ai assez de jouer les intermédiaires!»  
_Bon._ Ne pas froisser un gars qui va se changer en bête sanguinaire le lendemain soir.  
« D'accord, _Moody Moony_, d'accord; je vais essayer de lui parler» _Quand il aura reconnu être en tort.  
_Remus s'adoucit.  
« Merci. Alors, avec Snape, ça avance, dis-tu?  
– Euh oui» _Pourquoi j'ai parlé de ça, moi?_  
« Tu as l'air de prendre cela très à cur.»  
Je triture nerveusement ma boule de pétanque devenue aussi malléable qu'une balle en mousse.  
« Non Je ferai ce que j'ai promis que je ferais, c'est tout. Question d'honneur. Le seul problème  
– Oh! Regarde, j'ai réussi!»  
Remus appuie frénétiquement sur sa boule avec extase. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce jeu, il paraît se souvenir de ma présence.  
« Haha, euh Oui, tu disais? Quel est le problème?  
– Rien» _Inutile de faire semblant d'être intéressé, hein._ « C'est juste que c'est bizarre.  
– Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre?  
– C'est C'est difficile à expliquer.»  
Je marque une pause, cherchant mes mots. Les discussions sérieuses ne sont pas mon fort - depuis mon traumatisme à dix ans lorsque mes parents avaient envoyé Kreacher me parler des "choses de la vie", j'ai décidé que je préférais grandement l'humour en toutes circonstances.  
« Tu vois Cela commence à faire un bout de temps que je fais semblant de de l'apprécier et j'en ai tellement pris l'habitude que ça paraît comme normal.»  
Remus fronce les sourcils.  
« Je veux dire qu'avant, je devais me forcer à faire tous ces trucs sourire en le voyant le traiter avec un minimum de gentillesse Mais maintenant, cette attitude me semble aller de soi. C'est celle que j'adopte sans même y penser, tu comprends?  
– Je crois, acquiesce-t-il. À force de faire semblant d'être son ami, tu es devenu son ami.  
– Oui! Euh, non! Non, nous ne sommes pas amis Il reste mon ennemi de toujours  
– Qui essaies-tu de convaincre, Sirius? Moi, ou toi?»  
Je me renfrogne.  
« Moony, laisse-moi te dire que tu manques de tact.  
– Tu peux parler, toi! s'offusque-t-il. Dans le genre "je-mets-les-pieds-dans-le-plat", tu n'es pas mauvais non plus!  
– Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour hier! Je suis sûr que Lisa  
– Lenna!  
– Je suis sûr que Lenna l'a pris avec humour!  
– Certainement! Te voir débarquer au beau milieu de notre conversation en braillant "Remus, tu ne vas pas parler avec _elle_ en _public_!", c'était vraiment très drôle.  
– Je n'ai pas précisé qui était "elle"! Si Laura  
– Lenna!  
– Si _Lenna_ l'a pris pour elle, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose sur la conscience!  
–   
– Ha!  
– C'est _totalement_ idiot, comme raisonnement.  
– Ouais, peut-être.  
– Sûr.  
– Si tu ne t'affichais pas avec une Serpentard devant tout le monde, aussi»  
Remus écrase sa boule sur la table.  
« Tu cherches vraiment à m'énerver ou bien c'est inné chez toi?»  
Je lui fais mon sourire le plus éclatant.  
« Ça doit faire partie de mon charme naturel.  
– Crétin.»  
Il boude un moment, puis me glisse un regard que, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Remus, je qualifierais de sournois.  
« Dis-moi un peu, Padfoot  
– Oui, mon loulou?  
– Tu ne ressens que de l'amitié pour Snape, n'est-ce pas?»  
Il me faut une seconde ou deux, le temps que la véritable question sous-entendue par le loup-garou ne m'apparaisse.  
« Moony! je m'étrangle. Comment peux-tu? Je! Enfin! C'est très gênant!  
– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, là»  
Mais il _est_ sournois, ma parole.  
« Évidemment, enfin! Que veux-tu que je ressente d'autre! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es amoureux d'une Serpentard que tout le monde doit faire de même!  
– Pour la centième fois  
– Tu n'es pas amoureux de Lina, d'accord.  
– Lenna!  
– Je sais. Je l'ai fait exprès pour te faire bisquer.»  
Il me tire la langue.  
« Pour ton impolitesse envers une amie à moi, je veux que tu te réconcilies avec James d'ici demain soir.  
– Tu en profites, là.  
– Exactement. Alors, c'est faisable?  
– Mmh C'est faisable.»

**- O - O - O -**

Lorsque je vois James déboucher devant moi dans le couloir désert, je décide de ne pas m'embarrasser d'une quelconque délicatesse. Je lui saute littéralement dessus par derrière.  
« PRONGS! Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué!  
– Aaah! Sirius! suffoque-t-il.  
– Oui, c'est moi!  
– Lâche-moi! Tu m'étrangles!  
– Oups.»  
Je desserre mes bras autour de son cou.  
« Si tu pouvais aussi descendre de mon dos, cela m'arrangerait, espèce de cinglé, ajoute-t-il froidement. C'est que tu pèses ton poids  
– Nan.  
– Comment ça, "nan"!  
– C'est le seul moyen pour que tu cesses de m'ignorer.»  
Ou s'il arrive à me porter sur son dos et prétendre malgré tout que je n'existe pas, je lui tire mon chapeau bien bas.  
« Merlin, il t'a fallu toute la nuit pour concevoir un plan aussi élaboré?  
– Comment le sais-tu? je m'étonne.  
– Oh, Sirius  
– Oui Jaaames?»  
Si vous vous demandez si je suis content de moi sur ce coup, sans hésitation, je vous répondrai oui.  
« Je ne veux pas mourir écrasé par un taré. Je mérite mieux que ça.  
– Tu arrêtes de me faire la tête, alors?  
– Ne rêve pas. Tu m'as trahi de façon parfaitement ignoble.  
– Mais tu m'aimes _beaucoup_ trop pour être vraiment fâché.  
– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis en colère!  
– Tu veux un bisou?  
– Grand Dieu non!  
– Hé, ça me fait deux moyens de pression, deux.  
– Reconnais plutôt ta faute, au lieu de faire le malin!  
– C'est aussi de _ta_ faute, Jamie.  
– Ne m'appelle pas Jamie!  
– Trois moyens de pression, trois.  
– Il te manque une case, tu le sais?  
– Et j'en suis fier.»  
Être perché sur le dos de quelqu'un donne immédiatement une impression de supériorité tout à fait réjouissante. Je me sens prêt à m'établir pour aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.  
« En quoi j'ai eu un tort quelconque dans l'incident de dimanche dernier? finit par s'enquérir James, à ma grande satisfaction.  
– Tu t'en es pris à Snape en ma présence, négligeant le fait que je suis censé avoir des vues sur lui, Jamie.  
– C'était une raison pour braquer ta baguette sur moi!  
– Il fallait bien que je fasse bonne figure devant Snivellus. Je te rappelle que c'est aussi à cause de toi que je dois faire tout ça.  
– Tu es en train de me démontrer que je n'ai fait que récolter ce que j'ai semé, c'est cela?  
– À peu près, oui. Il comprend vite, ce petit.»  
Je lui tapote gentiment la tête.  
« Bon, alors, on arrête tout ça, dit calmement James.  
– Tout quoi?  
– Toute cette histoire de pari stupide. Je te délivre de tes obligations envers Snape. Descends de mon dos, je ne t'en veux plus.»  
Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à cela. Je me laisse glisser à terre, un peu pantelant.  
« La vache, mon dos! Padfoot, tu es une vraie plaie! Tu pèses combien, au juste?  
– Mais Mais non!  
– Quoi encore?  
– Non! Tu ne peux pas me dire de tout arrêter comme ça!  
– Un peu, que je peux! Ce pari t'a retourné contre moi en face de mon pire ennemi, tu ne crois pas que j'aie envie de continuer?  
– Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!  
– Quel est le problème, Sirius? Tu n'es pas rassuré de te débarrasser de ce gage immonde?  
– Bah» _Non, pas du tout.  
_J'ai cette impression bizarre qu'on m'enlève le pain de la bouche.  
« Explique-toi, Sirius, parce que, là, je suis paumé.  
– Eh bien Je me suis démené pour respecter les termes de ce pari que j'ai perdu Alors, maintenant que je suis si près du but, tu ne peux pas me demander de tout foutre en l'air»  
James a l'air soupçonneux quant à cette explication.  
« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Sirius Enfin, je crois Continue à draguer Snivellus, dans ce cas, Mr L'Allumeur Professionnel. Mais tu es tout de même un peu masochiste.»  
Je souris avec soulagement.  
« Ça fait partie de mon charme naturel.»

**- O - O - O -**

Nous nous asseyons à la table de Gryffondor comme un troupeau de zombies revenant de la discothèque.  
« C'est affreux, je gémis. Mon dodo  
– Courage, Padfoot, dit James. Pense donc à ce pauvre Moony qui va passer la journée à l'infirmerie.  
– À dormir! geint Peter.  
– Ah, oui, c'est vrai  
– La pleine Lune ne devrait jamais tomber en semaine.  
– Ouais.  
– Ouais.»  
Quelle discussion.  
« Pfff je souffle en m'étalant sur la table. Je déteste les jeudis.  
– Ça tombe bien, on est vendredi marmonne James.  
– Quoi? je me redresse. T'es sûr?  
– Bah oui Demain on est samedi, alors  
– En plus, hier, on était jeudi bafouille Peter, à moitié endormi sur ses bras.  
– Tu veux dire que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on a Potion?  
– Ce n'est pas le seul jour de la semaine où on a Potion, je te ferai remarquer.  
– Non, mais c'est aujourd'hui que je dois faire équipe avec Snape!  
– Oh.  
– Oh.»  
Un silence.  
« Et alors?  
– Ben, je sais pas, moi Je ne suis pas préparé psychologiquement  
– En plus, après une nuit blanche, un cours de potion n'est vraiment pas indiqué, note Peter. Avec ma chance, je vais sans doute faire exploser mon chaudron  
– Et puis, avec les valises que tu as sous les yeux, Snape ne voudra pas de toi, glousse James.  
– C'est très malin.»  
_Bon sang, il a raison, je dois être hideux!  
_**- O -**  
« J'ai emprunté ces fleurs de vent au professeur Sprout», explique Stuffbell en distribuant le dernier pot en terre.  
D'un gabarit impressionnant, chaque pot ne contient pourtant qu'une sorte de minuscule pissenlit.  
« Vous allez tester quelques gouttes de votre potion sur votre plante, j'en constaterai les résultats et en déduirai votre note. Ensuite, je vais vous enseigner comment inverser les effets de la potion de croissance, c'est-à-dire comment obtenir une potion? de?»  
On entendrait une mouche soûle hoqueter dans le silence cataleptique.  
« Mr Black?»  
Je relève vivement la tête, ayant peut-être somnolé quelques secondes.  
« Euh Vous pouvez répéter la question?  
– Stéphanie de Monaco baragouine Peter, profondément endormi à la table derrière moi.  
– Je vois se décourage Stuffbell. Demandons à votre camarade - Mr Snape?  
– Une potion de dégénérescence, répond l'intéressé d'un air ennuyé.  
– Bien, cinq points pour Serpentard. Vous irez chercher vos fioles respectives sur la table - les uns après les autres! Je ne veux pas d'accident!»  
Je secoue la tête pour essayer de me réveiller.  
« Tu vas tenir jusqu'à la fin du cours, Black? s'informe Snape avec une grimace.  
– Oui, oui. Un peu fatigué, c'est tout.  
– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Si tu t'évanouis, essaie de ne pas tomber sur le chaudron, tu veux.  
– C'est gentil.  
– Pas du tout, ça m'ennuirait d'avoir à refaire la préparation à cause de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta nuit?  
– Eh bien J'ai C'est-à-dire» _Je me suis transformé en chien et j'ai accompagné mes amis, sous les formes d'un rat, d'un cerf et d'un loup-garou, dans la Forêt Interdite, où nous avons gambadé joyeusement jusqu'au petit matin. Pourquoi, ça t'étonne?_  
« Cela a un rapport avec l'absence de Lupin, n'est-ce pas?»  
Il est trop futé, c'est agaçant.  
« Écoute, Snape, je suis désolé  
– Mais tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me révéler ce genre d'informations.  
– Ce n'est pas ça» _En fait, si, c'est exactement cela._ « Il ne s'agit pas que de moi, tu comprends  
– Oui, bien sûr, je comprends grogne-t-il. Je vais chercher la potion.»  
Qu'il est susceptible. Pire qu'une fille.  
Le temps qu'il revienne, je me suis déjà assoupi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi exténué de ma vie. J'ai eu des cauchemars toute la semaine, j'ai dû jouer au Quidditch avec James la veille pour me faire pardonner, et pour conclure en beauté, il ne manquait vraiment plus que la nuit de la pleine Lune.  
« Allez, Black, remue-toi un peu.  
– Mmh.  
– Bois ça.»  
Il me colle une flasque dans la main.  
« Il te faut un biberon, ou ça va comme ça?  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est? je m'enquiers mollement, ouvrant un il suspicieux.  
– Du punch-coco.  
– Sans rire! je m'éveille, mon intérêt soudain avivé.  
– Mais non, c'est une potion revigorante, individu stupide»  
_Dommage  
_Je considère la bouteille avec méfiance.  
« Tu te balades avec ça sur toi?  
– Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de sommeil.  
– Pourtant, à l'infirmerie, tu avais dormi comme un bébé, je rigole.  
– Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu m'as surveillé toute la nuit peut-être?  
– Euh j'hésite. N Non, pas toute la nuit»  
Bon, on ne va pas faire un plat pour quelques heures à l'observer dans le noir.  
Pour changer de sujet, j'avale une grande gorgée de potion.  
« Ouah, tu mets combien de menthe, là-dedans?  
– Ça passe le goût se justifie-t-il.  
– Tu ne serais pas un peu accro à la menthe, des fois?»  
Il a un reniflement dédaigneux.  
« Oui, ben, c'est moins dangereux que le punch. Alors, ça va mieux?  
– Eh, ouais, ça donne un sacré coup de fouet! Il faudra que tu me files la recette!  
– Tut tut. C'est ma recette personnelle, classée ultra-confidentielle.  
– T'es pas sympa  
– Chacun ses secrets, Black.»  
**- O -**  
« Tu pourrais peut-être t'en tenir à une goutte, pour commencer  
– C'est marqué trois gouttes!  
– Merci, Black, je sais lire.  
– Alors laisse-moi faire!»  
À la première goutte, rien ne se passe.  
À la seconde, la plante grandit brusquement de vingt centimètres et continue à s'élever vers le plafond.  
À la troisième, elle atteint ledit plafond.  
« Euh Professeur! Notre plante Elle  
– Nom d'un ornithorynque neurasthénique! C'est époustouflant! Vous n'avez mis que trois gouttes?  
– Ben, oui Bon sang, Snape, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?  
– Pourquoi moi?  
– Parce que ce n'est pas moi!»  
Il se tasse sur sa chaise d'un air furieux.  
« Cafteur J'ai juste essayé d'améliorer un peu la recette de base  
– Qu'avez-vous fait, Mr Snape? interroge Stuffbell.  
– Hum, j'ai remplacé les écailles d'aspic par de l'eau de jacinthe et des queues de rats séchées.»  
Un couinement scandalisé s'élève à la table derrière. _Ça t'apprendra à écouter les conversations des autres, Peter._  
« C'est très bien vu, Mr Snape. J'accorde dix points à Serpentard. Malheureusement, je ne puis permettre que ce cours soit le champ de vos expériences les plus folles ou l'école ne sera bientôt plus qu'un champ de ruines. Vous allez me rédiger un devoir sur l'utilisation de la fleur de vent dans les potions médicinales.»  
Snape me foudroie du regard.  
« Passez vite à la composition de la potion de dégénérescence, à présent, avant que cette chose n'envahisse toute la salle.»  
En effet, la petite fleur ressemble plus à un arbre, désormais. Le pot a éclaté et ses racines ont envahi le bureau, se tortillant en jolies bouclettes vertes et mauves.  
« Tu es un véritable emmerdeur, Black, siffle Snape. Tu n'aurais pas pu fermer ta grande bouche et ne mettre qu'une goutte, comme je te l'avais dit?  
– Mais tu as gagné plein de points!  
– Et un devoir supplémentaire, merci bien, grince-t-il.  
– Un peu d'optimisme, que diable! Essaie de voir le chaudron à moitié plein, pour une fois  
– C'est cela, oui. Ne t'excuse pas, surtout.  
– Je suis désolé Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider à le faire  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie que tu m'aides?  
– J'ai des pouvoirs extra-lucides», je bougonne.  
Il hausse un sourcil.  
« Je dois rire?  
– _Bon_, d'accord, c'est moi qui ai envie de t'aider.  
– Je suis désolé de briser ton petit cur en te disant ça, Black, mais tu n'es _pas_ ma bonne étoile. Qui plus est, j'en sais bien plus que toi sur les potions et tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité.  
– Oh, l'autre, comment il se la pète Laisse-moi donc me faire pardonner!»  
Se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, il croise les jambes et me jauge du regard avec un insupportable petit sourire supérieur. _Tu es content quand je te supplie, hein?_  
« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, finit-il par dire d'un ton détaché. Rendez-vous ce soir à la salle d'étude du rez-de-chaussée.»  
Je soupire avec ravissement.  
« C'est tellement émouvant!  
– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, à faire ta mijaurée?  
– Rends-toi compte! C'est notre premier rendez-vous!  
– Oh, pitié, ferme-la»

**- O - O - O -**

« On s'installe devant le feu», décrète Snape comme nous entrons dans la salle d'étude.  
Il a l'air de bonne humeur. Ravi de ma compagnie, peut-être?  
« Oh-oh, je fais en m'arrêtant sur le seuil. Mauvais plan. Il n'y a qu'un seul fauteuil.»  
Il fronce les sourcils d'un air contrarié. Puis il a un rictus.  
« Et il est pour moi!» s'exclame-t-il en se jetant en avant.  
J'ai une fraction de seconde de stupéfaction, puis - « Alors _là_, sûrement pas!» - je me précipite à sa suite.  
J'arrive par le côté droit, lui par le gauche, et nous atterrissons pêle-mêle sur le pauvre siège dont les ressorts grincent de douleur.  
« AÏE! Black, ma tête!» se plaint Snape en me frappant à l'épaule.  
La position de ma jambe droite a induit une position légèrement bancale, d'où un emplafonnage inévitable dans le Serpentard, mais je choisis de faire abstraction de ce détail.  
« Tu croyais m'avoir, espèce de taré! je lance en riant. Je cours plus vite que toi!  
– Ce n'était pas un défi, abruti, c'était une appropriation! De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai gagné!» exulte-t-il.  
_C'est à mon contact qu'il est devenu aussi puérile!_  
« Dans tes rêves! On s'est assis tous les deux!»  
_Oui, sûrement._  
« Toi, tu as une jambe sur l'accoudoir objecte-t-il.  
– L'accoudoir fait aussi partie du fauteuil!  
– Mais tu n'es véritablement assis que quand tes deux fesses sont sur le coussin.  
– Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, mes fesses!  
– J'ai pour principe de ne jamais discuter avec le postérieur des gens.  
– Ah, parce que tu as des principes, toi?  
– Plus que tu ne l'imagines.  
– Par exemple?  
– Mmh Ne jamais familiariser avec un Gryffondor.  
– Je vois. Tes principes sont vraiment nazes.  
– C'est toujours tellement agréable de converser avec toi  
– La preuve, c'est que tu ne les respectes même pas!  
– Bien sûr que si.  
– Ah oui!  
– C'est _toi_ qui a fait montre d'une familiarité outrageante à mon égard, pas l'inverse.  
– _Ah oui_!» _Reparlons un peu de mon postérieur!_  
« Remarque, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, soupire-t-il d'un air affecté. J'ai une personnalité tellement fascinante  
– C'est vrai, tu es irrésistible.  
– Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
– En attendant, je te signale que _ton_ genou est par-dessus le _mien_.  
– Et alors? Toi, tu es à moitié avachi sur moi!  
– Et alors, ça veut dire que je me suis assis le premier.»  
Il regarde son genou, puis relève la tête.  
« Réfléchis un peu moins et laisse-moi le fauteuil, tu m'écrases.  
– Pas question. En plus, tu es parti le premier. J'ai mérité ce siège!  
– Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Black, s'énerve-t-il. Ce fauteuil est trop petit pour nous deux!»  
Je souris.  
« Dans un western, ce serait le moment où on s'affronte en duel.  
– Dans un quoi?  
– Western. Un truc moldu.  
– Oh, je vois.» Je décide d'ignorer la pointe de mépris dans sa voix. « Malheureusement, pour un duel, il faudrait déjà descendre de là.  
– Très juste, j'acquiesce. Attends, j'ai une autre idée.»  
Je sors ma baguette et, avec une facilité qui fait naître l'étonnement sur le visage du Serpentard, j'élargis le fauteuil juste assez pour que ma deuxième fesse trouve sa place.  
« D'accord, pas mal, reconnaît-il. Mais tu aurais quand même pu faire _un peu plus grand_.»  
Il veut sans doute parler de l'impossibilité qu'il y a à placer plus de trois millimètres et demi entre nous deux. Hé hé. Je l'ai fait exprès, bien sûr.  
« Non, impossible, je secoue la tête. Plus étendu, le fauteuil se briserait en deux sous notre poids.  
– Ah, tiens?  
– Comme je te le dis.  
– Tu sais que cela ressemble fort à une excuse bidon?  
– C'est vrai?  
– Hm-hm.  
– Bon, dans ce cas, j'avoue Je me livre à du harcèlement sexuel.»  
Cette fois, il rit franchement. Moi, un peu moins.  
« Tout cela parce que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu n'es pas si doué que cela en charmes  
– J'excelle en charmes!  
– Oui oui, c'est bien ce que je dis»  
Je lui donne un coup de coude et nous continuons à rire en en oubliant de respirer.  
_C'est incroyable ce que je peux me sentir bien.  
_Pouffant encore, j'étudie cette longue main blanche posée comme une drôle d'araignée sur son genou. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrape doucement par le poignet pour la retourner avec une sorte d'émerveillement.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Black?»  
Il a dit cela gentiment, ce qui m'évite de virer illico au rouge brique. Je place ma main dans la sienne et la serre en souriant.  
« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sirius.»  
Il hausse un sourcil, mais esquisse un petit sourire amusé et murmure à son tour :  
« Bon_soir_. Moi, c'est Severus.»  
Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru qu'il puisse avoir un sourire aussi doux?  
J'ai envie de  
Non, je veux dire que ce serait l'instant idéal pour  
L'Instant, vous savez. Celui où tout est parfait.  
Maintenant. Ou jamais.  
Une foule d'idées et de désirs contraires se bousculent dans mon esprit, se heurtent, se repoussent, et je ne sais absolument plus ce que je dois faire, laquelle de ces voix écouter.  
Je baisse la tête; elle est devenue trop lourde de pensées, ou bien c'est de le regarder qui m'est insupportable. Mais je la relève aussitôt parce qu'il m'est bien plus insupportable de ne plus le voir.  
Le sourire s'estompe progressivement.  
« Siriu?»  
Je lève la main devant sa bouche pour le faire taire.  
Je trouve quelque part dans mon crâne un interrupteur; avec cet interrupteur j'éteins tout, toutes les voix, en me disant qu'avec ce qui restera, on verra bien ce qui arrivera. Et dans ce silence soudain, les pulsations trop rapides de mon cur résonnent dans mes tempes comme le tonnerre dans la nuit.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Là, il faut se figurer l'arène du cirque, le roulement de tambour, et Dumbo qui tient serrée sa plume magique. Plongera, plongera pas?  
Vous avez tous vu _Dumbo_...  
...  
Plus simplement : c'est finiii!  
...  
Pas la fic, hein... juste le chapitre.  
...  
Euh... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de finir comme ça... C'est pas par sadisme... mais pour des raisons scénaristiques... c'est tout.  
...  
Désolée v-v. La suite arrive bientôt, c'est promis.  
...  
Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Derrière la porte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** °morne° Nous devons tout à Joanne Rowling, Joanne Rowling est notre déesse créatrice du monde d'Harry Potter; Sirius, Severus et tant d'autres sont à elle, je ne fais que réutiliser ses inventions à ma sauce, je n'en titre aucun bénéfice, hourra, hourra pour Joanne Rowling.  
JKR : Bien! Tu vois que ce n'était pas compliqué à retenir.  
Vous ne méritez pas pas la garde de Sirius, après ce que vous avez osé lui faire...  
JKR : Je regrette mais il le fallait, ça a une influence capitale sur les tomes suivants. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à regarder où il mettait les pieds...  
Et Severus, vous allez pas nous le zigouiller, hein é-è!  
JKR : Comment? Vous ne savez pas? Il est déjà mort!  
_KOUA!_  
JKR : Un regrettable accident v.v. Il ne devrait pas traîner par terre, aussi...  
o.O! --elle devient complètement gâteuse...--

**Notes :** Chapitre 8! Le 8 est le nombre sacré du Club des Tarés de la Folie Cosmique, dont je suis l'impératrice. Le 8, c'est le symbole de l'infini... Donc chapitre important! Héhé.  
Bon, sinon, pour une fois, pas grand-chose à dire sur l'écriture du chapitre. Ça a été plutôt facile. Je n'en suis pas non plus mécontente. Et je suis même assez fière de ma rapidité. Par contre, il est nettement plus court que les précédents. Mais d'une taille acceptable, tout de même (la même taille que le chapitre 2, approximativement). Ce qui n'empêche pas que je suis super nerveuse vu qu'on atteint le summum de la cucuïtude, et puis je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu trop larmoyant... Euh, oui, il est pas très très drôle également, mais là on s'en fout un peu je dois dire (en tout cas, moi, je m'en fous ;p). --ossecour je commence à douter là je vais me la fermeeeer!--  
Important : J'ai édité le chapitre 7, donc si vous voulez me faire plaisir, vous relisez au moins la seconde moitié... Il y a très peu de modifs, mais je trouve ça mieux comme ça. Tant pis si je suis la seule à voir la différence ;p.  
--- Chapitre où... Bah, vous vous en doutez bien X3.

**Dédicace :** Aux ciné-sups, encore et toujours... En serai-je une l'année prochaine? --mystère et boule de gomme--

**Spoilers :** Fic basée sur les 5 tomes parus.

**Remerciements :** À Elehyn pour tous ses encouragements et ses updates fréquentes (°regard sévère à Jez, Sin et TiteSevie° lol) qui me remontent le moral, à tous les reviewers encore plus que jamais, à Jo pour m'avoir supportée une journée et à mon ordinateur de ne pas avoir encore planté o.O...

**Reviewers :** Comme tout le monde semble s'accorder sur la cruauté de ma fin du chapitre 7, je me justifie pour tous... Il y a bel et bien des raisons scénaristiques, si, si. Ça ne m'enchantait pas tant que ça d'ailleurs, vu que j'ai pris le risque de casser complètement l'ambiance et que le début du chapitre 8 soit foiré à cause de ça... Mais il fallait que je change de point de vue à ce moment-là, c'était capital. Désolée. Et puis, Sirius était entré dans un état trop second pour pouvoir continuer à raconter ;p.  
Attention, je me suis éclatée sur les réponses au reviews, faut pas s'étonner, la joie d'avoir fini mon chapitre plus vite que prévu!  
nuage : Mdr! Tu me fais trop marrer. Merci pour ces 3 reviews X3. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop froid aux pieds en ce moment (fais comme moi : enroule-toi dans ta couette). Lol, bon, disons quelque chose d'_intelligent_ - c'est pas parce que je ne le suis pas que je dois le montrer... Alors oui, en effet, dilemme pour Sirius, j'ai vite tendance à me la jouer tragédie grecque... Avec de la chance je suis pas la seule à aimer tout compliquer, mais euh... c'est vrai que dans le genre dilemme il vaudrait quand même mieux lire Corneille, ce serait meilleur pour votre culture littéraire... (o.O J'avais pas dit "quelque chose d'intelligent"?)  
Miya Black : Bon, ben voilà, on y est! Tu vois que je suis pas méchante : j'aurais pu mettre plus de temps à l'écrire, ce chapitre p... Super Pookie a été sélectionné pour le Bouton d'Or du meilleur joujou de fic - à voir dans les bonus DVD qui arriveront quand la fic sera finie ;)...  
June : °air pincé° Sirius n'est PAS stupide. Sirius a un don naturel pour voir le côté drôlatique des choses, y-compris de lui-même. Même de Sev, dis-donc, faut le faire. Et même de... hum... lis d'abord ce chapitre X3.  
Sin : J'adore tes reviews toutounette. Même si tu évoques tout à fait mal à propos le preux Perceval e.e... Bientôt sur vos écrans : "ce qui serait arrivé si James avait décidé d'ignorer Sirius quand même". Niéhé, répondre aux reviews me donne bien des idées pour mes bonus dvd... bon, tu verras que, après mure réflexion, j'ai décidé de ne pas évoquer les pastilles mentholées ce coup-ci. Ils sont déjà assez crétins comme ça lol... (je te rappelle que tu as deux autres reviews plus bas ;p)  
Jo : Merci, ma ptite. Lol... L'immaturité est source de joie continuelle (parole folie-cosmiquienne). Non non, ce n'est pas une excuse pour les rendre idiots... Ils sont biquets comme ça... lol. °colle une perruque à bouclettes rose sur sa poupée-Sevy° Comme ça aussi, non? ... Je vais aller chercher mes ptites pilules -.-... °fiche en douce des oreilles de lapin à Sirius en pensant au chapitre qui suit°  
sailor digitale : Comment va réagir Severus? Bwahaha... Comme tout torturé des méninges qui se respecte ;p. Bonne année encore, madame, et même bonne santé, bon anniversaire, bon Noël 2004 et une vie longue et heureuse pleine de bazookas et de canards en plastique pour le bain. (Oui, je vais très bien, pourquoi?)  
alana chantelune : Eh oui, c'est que Sirius sait toujours se faire pardonner... quel que soit le moyen XD! J'étais pas trop sûre de moi pour la scène de la salle de bain, mais tu me rassures! Une salle de bain est un lieu génial pour situer une scène, je m'en rends compte... plein d'objets bizarroïdes, de placards à se prendre dans la gueule, de trucs qui font de l'eau qui mouille, de savonnettes qui font zzzwip, de médocs bizarres dans l'armoire à pharmacie, d'araignées dans la baignoire et de rideaux de douche qui se barrent de la tringle... Il faudra que j'y retourne pour un scène ou deux ;).  
Blood-Countess : °retire ses bouchons d'oreilles° Oui, tu disais? Lol, merci, même tes engueulades étaient réconfortantes pour mon ptit cur X3. Si tu veux je te file le manuel de l'ouverture de chacras (c'est un peu technique, attention...). Oh, une nouvelle idée pour mes bonus dvd :D!  
Dark Jezebel : Jez, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Sirius, c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler à chaque review bichoune... Ttt ttt ttt °secoue frénétiquement la tête° Un jour tu comprendras que Sirius est la classe incarnée des bouquins... °sort ses bouchons d'oreilles anti-mauvaise foi slytherin°  
Dega : C'est gentil de reviewer ici Dega :)! Il va falloir que j'édite sur la Gazette, je le fais souvent ici mais là-bas c'est plus galère... Enfin, voilà le suite!  
Blue Nessae : Kouaaa, tu ne crois pas Sirius quand il dit qu'il déteste toujours Sev? Tu m'étonnes... lol. Allez, elles ne t'ont rien fait ces pauvres raisons scénaristiques, faut pas leur en vouloir... regarde, tu les as vexées... °pointe du doigt les raisons scénaristiques en pleurs° Excuse-toi! lol.  
Dumati : °yeux larmoyants° Mé non, pas sadique moi... °planque son fouet sous l'armoire°  
Tabasco : Lol, la fin t'a frustré, heeeein? °perspicace° T'en fais pas, la fin de celui-ci devrait vous aller... Niéhé. Bon, en tout cas, sois bébé tant que tu veux, tant que tu flanque pas l'ordi par terre dans une crise rage, tout va bien... En plus c'est bon la purée de carotte °sourire benet°. Ouais, ok, j'arrête la débilitude profonde (demain j'arrête...).  
Caroline Black : To kiss or not to kiss, that is the question... Puisque je me la joue littéraire aujourd'hui (hahaha-kof!-hum-haha-uhm), ben lis Hamlet, c'est super °fan de Shakespeare°... De toute façon, quand un type se balade avec un crâne à la main, c'est toujours super :B.  
Elava : Bon, ben, si tu avais trouvé ça mimi l'autre fois, j'espère que ce coup-ci également X3 (y'a intérêt, à cause de ça j'ai laissé l'humour en plan! lol). °recommence à angoisser sur la crétinitude du chapitre°  
Slytherin discriminée : -0- Jack Sparrow... Jaaaaaaaaack... °se prosterne devant l'autel du dieu Tipoupoutitipapa°  
Elehyn : Aussi cruelle que toi! Tout de suite les grands mots! ;) À ton "vive les fauteuils" j'ajouterai "vive les derrière de porte" lol... °ricane en pensant au chapitre 9° Le coup de Kreacher, c'est marrant, mais j'ai eu une pensée pour toi... Non pas parce que je t'assimile à Kreacher (non non non, gosh, non!) mais je m'étais dit que c'était le genre d'humour dont tu étais capable... niéhé. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais retourner papouiller Loulou moi :3...  
Darksnape : "_Tu cherches les emmerdes ou pas!_" Euh... plutôt pas, a priori. C'est une menace? °regard suspicieux° Lol, tes fesses c'est du poulet vraiment? °cligne des yeux d'un air stupide° Tu es une drôle de fille, toi, dis-donc! T'es née comme ça, ou bien...? Enfin. La touche d'humour manque un peu dans l'océade nunuchité du chapitre qui va suivre, donc j'ai peur... Quand tu dis que tu refuserais pas d'ajouter Sirius en calebard à ton image mentale Sev en calebard... tu veux dire... ensemble ê-e? Huhu.  
lani : Tu veux pas que Sirius touche à Sev? Mmmmh tu penses à quoi en disant ça? Lol, si c'était dans l'absolu, tu pourrais aller t'éplucher ta clémentine sans regret, ce coup-ci :)... Bon, j'arrête. Mais ne MENACE PAS Super Pookie! Tssss, tout le mone devrait connaître Dumbo par cur (comme moi)...  
Léna Léonyde : Ah, ben, au moins, il y en a qui savent exprimer clairement leur souhait... Et moi chuis pas contrariante : on me demande la suite, je donne la suite... lol.  
blacky : Méééé! D'abord, tu devrais pas faire ce genre de choses avec une pelle à tarte! Ensuite... j'ai updaté vite alors on n'a pas le droit de me gronder :p.  
Luthien : Oui, le temps passe trop lentement dans cette fic, il va vraiment falloir que je fasse défiler les semaines... et les mois... enfin, que j'arrive tôt ou tard à la fin de l'année, quoi... Enfin, c'est pas encore avec ce chapitre-ci que ça va le faire, il ne dure qu'une journée, sigh...  
Ankou : Je le répète et le maintiens : je ne suis pas sadique. D'ailleurs, je suis même très généreuse de passer autant de temps à ne pas faire mes devoirs pour pouvoir updater plus vite ;). Allez, c'est pas avec ce chapitre que vous allez vous tordre de rire mais... j'espère que tu aimeras quand même...  
SuuAnda : Bieeeen, même si tu braves vents et marées, tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu réussisses finalement à écrire ta review :3. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments °rosit jusqu'aux sourcils° et... choueeeeeeetteuh des dessiiiiiiins:D  
mad-eye amarad : Lol, j'ai décidé d'inviter JK dans mes disclaimers, maintenant. Euh, dans çui-là, y'a une private joke, donc faut pas s'en faire si tu vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle lol... °air pincé le retour° Sirius n'est PAS un imbécile. Lui, au moins... eh bien... euh... Lis le chapitre lol.  
geges : Merciii! Continuez à encenser Super Pookie (j'vous dis qu'il le gagnera, son Bouton d'Or du meilleur joujou de fic!) et Remus :3 (vous aimez les Sev/Remus? J'aimerais vraiment en écrire une... enfin, j'ai déjà Chiche! à finir ). Et plein de bonnes années jusqu'à la fin de vos jours :D.  
Lyrathena : Merci, contente de voir que ma fic n'est pas trop chiante à s'avaler d'un bloc :)...  
meu leu : Mouloooooooouuuuuuuuud! Toi ici, quel bonheur :D. Enfin, évite de mentionner le bac de philo stp... (chuis sûre que tu t'en tires les doigts dans le museau en philo...) Par contre, tant que tu veux les "deux ténébreux de l'histoire"... nngngn. Mdr, tu as écrit : "_et sirius ds le chapitre 5, je l'imaginais bien roulé en boule_" et disons que j'avais zappé le "en boule"... lol!  
ketinka : La plus longue possible... Ben, j'espère faire durer cette fic longtemps -.-'. Pour l'instant, quand je me crois à court d'idées, j'en trouve tjr d'autres, mais qui sait combien de temps ça va durer... bon, peut-être pas 250 chapitres, non... Héhé, tout ça finira en bain de sang (lol). Merci pour les dialogues, c'est pas toujours facile de faire sonner ça juste. Bise!  
Arlein de Lioncourt : Rah, mais Lenna va bientôt arriver, tu verras, elle est sympa... d'autant plus qu'elle n'est toujours pas avec Remus, si ça peut te rassurer. Je ne sais même pas s'ils le seront un jour... qui sait, Remus est peut-être amoureux de Sirius en fait lol.  
Kashu KashArt : Comme je le disais ci-dessus, Remus est encore libre pour l'instant, donc profite-en lol... (vite! vite!) Et remercie Sonia de ma part pour la pub :3.  
HUM hum : Bwahaha, maintenant je ne suis pas en retard du tout! Et je te signale que mes chapitres à moi sont longs :p...  
**Et voilà!** (quelle conclusion)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8. Derrière la porte**

Il est confortable, ce fauteuil. Même à deux dedans.  
_Surtout à deux dedans.  
_Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen pour me débarrasser de cette emmerdeuse de petite voix.  
Je me trouve donc épaule contre épaule avec Sirius Black. Surréaliste. C'est très bizarre de se trouver aussi près de quelqu'un. Bizarre de trouver cela agréable. Moi qui supporte si mal qu'on me touche. J'ai une aversion pour les contacts physiques depuis depuis longtemps. Cette fichue chaleur humaine. Je ne l'avais pas connue depuis des années. Cela évoque des souvenirs si lointains que je n'en ai pas d'image précise. Pour un peu, j'en sucerais mon pouce.  
La raison première pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici - travailler - tente d'éveiller ma conscience, mais je la bannis d'une pichenette mentale. _Trouble-fête.  
_Je n'aime pas ce qui m'arrive. Je me portais très bien avant que Black ne perde la tête. Je ne réalisais pas véritablement ma solitude alors. La présence de Gwendolyn parvenait même à me la rendre enviable. Mais maintenant qu'il est là je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en passer. Et je ne peux décemment pas devenir dépendant de Black.  
Oh, que non.  
Accaparé par mes pensées, je tressaille lorsque le Gryffondor saisit mon poignet.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Black?» _Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, mes mains, pour qu'il les tripote sans arrêt!  
_Un bon point : ma voix n'a pas vacillé. Ce type a vraiment le don de faire les choses les plus troublantes.  
« Bonjour», sourit-il.C'est _criminel_ d'avoir un sourire pareil. Pourquoi le mien est aussi nul? Hm, manque d'entraînement, probablement.  
« Je m'appelle Sirius.»  
Merci bien, j'étais au courant  
Un éclair de compréhension - _je comprends un Gryffondor!_ - m'arrache un rictus. On abandonne les patronymes, c'est ça? Bon, pourquoi pas, après tout. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à le contrarier.  
« Bon_soir_. Moi, c'est Severus.»  
Même dit par moi, mon prénom sonne étrangement. Prononcé par tout autre personne que ma mère, mon prénom sonne étrangement. Je ne l'imagine même dans la bouche de Bl _Sirius_.  
Confusément, cette poignée de main m'apparaît comme un genre de pacte, auquel j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir à deux fois. Oh, sûrement encore une idée saugrenue de la petite voix, rien de plus  
Il ne me lâche pas. Il courbe juste la tête, et lorsqu'il la redresse, c'est pour afficher une grande détresse. La lueur des flammes dessine sur son visage des ombres mouvantes.  
Oula.  
Heureusement qu'il immobilise toujours ma main, en fait. Parce que je sens mon "instinct maternel" me chatouiller fortement, et je résiste tant bien que mal à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter.  
_Severus, fais-toi soigner, bordel. Si tu as un trop-plein d'affection, achète-toi un lapin nain.  
_L'intensité du regard du Gryffondor commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a?_  
« Siriu»  
Ses doigts frôlent mes lèvres lorsqu'il lève la main pour m'empêcher de continuer. Mon estomac se contracte - et ça ne vient définitivement pas de mon ulcère juvénile.  
J'aimerais pouvoir déchiffrer son regard, mais il ne rencontre pas le mien. Il a l'air hypnotisé par ma bouche, dont sa main restée en suspens survole lentement le contour, comme pour le redessiner. Puis elle remonte à ma joue, qu'elle prend délicatement en coupe. Accompagnant le geste, il se penche Je recule instinctivement la tête jusqu'à heurter la surface moelleuse du dossier.  
Je suis vraiment là? J'ai l'impression que c'est en train d'arriver à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.  
Comme si j'avais un instant flotté hors de mon corps, j'y suis ramené violemment. Je n'ai jamais eu conscience d'un contact comme de celui-là. Je ne peux que fermer les yeux sous la douceur infinie de cette caresse. Mes sens soudain aiguisés s'altèrent pour tout le reste, plus rien n'existe en-dehors de cette sensation électrisante.  
Lorsque le contact se brise, il ne reste plus que sa main sur ma joue, et son front qui vient contre le mien, et son nez le long du mien, et son souffle fébrile mêlé au mien. J'ouvre les paupières, et l'évidence de la situation m'apparaît alors.  
Je me lève d'un coup. Contemplant ce beau visage où se lit l'incompréhension, je fais un pas en arrière, et un autre, jusqu'à sentir le marbre froid de la cheminée dans mon dos. De nouveau acculé.  
« Je» Ma voix me parvient comme étouffée. « J'ai Je Je dois»  
Sa main se crispe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, son visage disparaît dans l'ombre de ses cheveux.  
Sans plus réfléchir, je quitte la pièce en courant.

**- O - O - O -**

Je m'éveille en sursaut. Le cur battant à tout rompre, je chasse les brumes de mon rêve et passe péniblement en position assise, un peu déboussolé.  
Samedi.  
Dans mon lit.  
Il fait jour.  
Tout est silencieux.  
_Ça, ce n'est pas normal.  
_J'écarte les rideaux et risque un coup d'il au-dehors. Les autres lits sont vides. La pendule m'apprend qu'il est plus de midi. _Midi!  
_Je me passe une main sur le visage avec affliction. Je ne me suis pourtant pas couché tard. En fait, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment m'être couché. Et je suis encore tout habillé.  
Hum.  
Même si je n'en ai aucune envie, je fais l'effort de me remémorer la soirée de la veille. En passant très vite sur l'_incident_ - le moment de le considérer viendra bien assez tôt. Ensuite. Eh bien, ensuite, il me semble avoir _un peu_ paniqué. J'ai laissé mes pas me conduire jusqu'au dortoir, et une fois là, je me suis réfugié sous les tentures, blotti contre le mur du fond, serrant de toutes mes forces mon oreiller contre moi.  
La laborieuse recherche de ma paix intérieure a probablement dû m'assoupir. Mais cela a marché : après cette bonne nuit - et matinée - de repos, je me sens très détendu. J'ai une envie inhabituelle de réduire mon oreiller en pièces, mais à part cela, je suis d'un calme olympien.  
_Et si je passais le samedi dans ce lit, ne serait-ce pas une brillante idée? Ou le week-end? Ou tout le reste de ma vie?  
_Au bout d'un certain temps passé à envisager les mesures qu'il faudrait prendre pour qu'une telle existence soit techniquement possible, j'entends des coups à la porte. Je me fige. Aucun de mes compagnons de chambrée ne prendrait la peine de frapper - la porte, du moins -, c'est une certitude. Et par les temps qui courent, mes certitudes sont une denrée rare.  
« Ou Oui?» je fais d'une voix blanche.  
La porte s'ouvre. Un tourbillon de boucles brunes entre dans la pièce.  
« Sev!»  
Je soupire.  
« Gwendolyn.»  
_Je ne suis pas déçu. Je ne suis pas déçu. Je ne suis pas  
_« Sev, qu'est-ce que tu fais au lit? demande Gwendolyn en s'approchant. Tu es malade?  
– Oui. Fous-moi la paix, je suis contagieux.  
– Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfrey?  
– Non.  
– Mais si tu es malade  
– Gwen, laisse-moi, d'accord?»  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment la naïveté de croire qu'elle pourrait obéir à cette injonction. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.  
« T'es pas malade, hein?»  
Je hausse les épaules.  
« Tu te caches? T'as fait une bêtise?  
– Voilà, tu as tout compris. Maintenant, va-t-en.  
– Tu sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne cachette. N'importe qui penserait à te chercher ici.  
– Oh oui?»  
Eh bien, non, pas tout le monde, on dirait Bien évidemment, pour me trouver, il faut déjà le vouloir.  
« Tu as l'air bizarre, Sev.  
– Plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire? j'ironise.  
– Oui», opine-t-elle avec un sérieux agaçant. Elle penche la tête d'un air songeur, avant d'ajouter : « Mais ça vient peut-être des marques de drap sur ta joue.  
– »  
Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer les fêtes avec cette chose. Ou bien il y aura un mort avant la nouvelle année. De toute manière, ma mère n'a pas réellement envie que je vienne, je le sais bien Je resterais volontiers à Poudlard, après réflexion  
« Viens donc, dit la fillette. Ça va être l'heure du déjeuner.  
– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à te préoccuper de moi?»  
Elle cligne des yeux.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
– Je t'envoie promener sans arrêt, et tu continues à me coller - pourquoi?» _Es-tu masochiste, sadique, ou juste stupide? Ou les trois?_  
« Bah, fait-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, parce que t'es un sixième année, pardi.»  
_Attends._ J'ai sûrement dû mal comprendre.  
« Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre  
– Tu te rends pas compte, c'est la classe de parler avec des grands! Bien sûr, j'évite de dire que t'es mon cousin, sinon ça fiche tout par terre»  
J'ouvre des yeux ronds.  
« Tu m'utilises?  
– Oh, oui, si tu veux, on peut dire ça comme ça», dit-elle avec un petit moulinet de la main.  
Je suis atterré.  
« Ne fais pas cette tête, lance-t-elle, moqueuse, on dirait que tu as vu Sirius Black.»  
Fait singulier, je ne ris pas. Mais alors, pas du tout.  
« Sors d'ici, je lâche froidement.  
– C'est bon, on peut bien rigoler  
– Tout à fait, je suis hilare, je rétorque de mon ton le plus tranchant. Maintenant barre-toi.»  
Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux ambrés, muette d'étonnement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi rude avec elle. Je m'en veux un peu, quelque part. Quelque part sous une montagne de fureur.  
« Ouah, articule-t-elle finalement. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à parler comme ça, c'est impressionnant.»  
Saint Merlin, priez pour moi.  
« Gwen, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis, ou c'est trop compliqué pour toi? _Tu - te - casses_.  
– J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?  
– Eh, tu m'as entendu, là? Il faut que je te l'épelle?  
– Pff, ce que tu peux être blessant.» _Bien sûr, c'est moi qui suis blessant._ « Si c'est pour Black, t'en fais pas, je plaisantais. Je sais à quel point ça te scandalise, ce genre d'insinuations, alors j'en profite pour te bousculer un peu»  
Je pianote sur mon genou avec irritation.  
« Tu aimes bien profiter de moi, décidément.  
– Ah, c'est donc ça! Je t'ai vexé!  
– Si tu attends un commentaire de ma part, tu perds ton temps.  
– T'envoies paître tout le monde, et en plus tu te paies le luxe d'être susceptible? Je vois mieux pourquoi t'as pas d'amis  
– DÉGAGE DE CETTE CHAMBRE!  
– Là, je t'ai encore vexé murmure-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Je crois que je commence à te comprendre.  
– RRRAH!»  
Je m'étale sur le lit et rabats les couvertures par-dessus ma tête. Je ne veux plus la voir. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je veux pleurer sur mon sort jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.  
Il y a un long silence.  
Je commence à me demander si elle n'est pas partie. Comme, en outre, je commence à étouffer, je ressors des couvertures - et réprime un cri en découvrant le visage de Gwendolyn penché juste au-dessus du mien.  
« Tu te caches même de moi? bougonne-t-elle.  
– Surtout de toi! je grogne. Quand vas-tu me laisser tranquille?  
– Quand t'iras mieux! Parce que là, t'es pas beau à voir.  
– Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.  
– Quel sale grincheux! Tu comprends rien à rien!  
– Arrête de me jeter des fleurs, c'est trop, je rétorque, sarcastique.  
– Si c'est tout ce que tu désires, on passera chez le fleuriste tout-à-l'heure.»  
L'absurdité de ses propos me laisse souvent pantois. Elle est la seule à savoir faire ça. _Avec Sirius Black.  
_Elle agrippe ma manche.  
« Allez, viens, on va manger.»  
Devant mon absence de réaction, elle me prend la main et me tire hors du lit. Je me laisse faire comme un pantin. Sans volonté.  
_Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, hein?  
_Elle me traîne à travers les couloirs et je ne peux qu'essayer d'ignorer le troublant souvenir qu'évoque sa paume contre la mienne.  
_Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à cet abruti de Gryffondor?  
_Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle. Inconsciemment, mon regard se porte vers la table animée des Gryffondors.  
Il est là. Il rit avec Potter. On pourrait croire que rien ne s'est passé. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être ce que ça représente pour lui. Strictement rien. Et moi, je me monte la tête de manière parfaitement ridicule. Il suffit de faire le compte du nombre de bouches qu'il avait essayées à la soirée de Halloween le mois dernier pour se sentir nettement moins privilégié  
En fait, c'est juste un salopard. Vicieux et méprisable.  
Et non, ce n'est pas de l'auto-persuasion.  
« Sev? Ça va?»  
Je me rends compte que je me suis arrêté de marcher. Gwendolyn me dévisage de sa bouille d'ange.  
Ce n'est pas possible qu'on soit de la même famille.  
Je lui souris vaguement pour la rassurer, et nous allons nous asseoir à notre table.  
C'est tout à fait par hasard que je jette un dernier coup d'il par-dessus mon épaule. Et que je saisis l'air sombre du salopard-vicieux-et-méprisable, tourné dans ma direction. Je lui renvoie un froncement de sourcils dégoûté avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Pettigrew, et je passe le reste du repas à maudire la Terre entière.

**- O - O - O -**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je retourne dans la salle d'étude. Pour travailler, bien sûr Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aller dans _cette_ salle d'étude. _Certes, mais les rideaux sont jolis.  
_Il ne s'y trouve que quatre ou cinq élèves plus jeunes qui chuchotent bruyamment entre eux. La pièce est brillamment éclairée.  
Je pose mes affaires sur une table. Mon regard se porte irrépressiblement vers la cheminée. Le fauteuil est toujours devant. Il a retrouvé sa taille d'origine. Ce n'est qu'un vieux fauteuil, plus rapiécé que la moyenne.  
C'est comme si ce n'était pas ici que je me trouvais hier. J'ai peut-être tout rêvé  
_Et pourquoi j'aurais rêvé un truc pareil, hein?_ Ridicule.  
Je m'approche du fauteuil, laisse courir mes doigts sur le dossier. Il pourrait y avoir un indice, un cheveux, n'importe quoi qui prouve que c'est bien arrivé Je revois le visage de Sirius tout près du mien et je porte ma main se porte à mes lèvres.  
J'entends glousser derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir deux filles de Serpentard baisser aussitôt le nez sur leur travail en continuant à rire. Me sentant un peu idiot, je m'éloigne du siège pour aller rejoindre ma table.  
Quelque chose crisse sous mon pied. Je me penche pour ramasser ce qui semble être un morceau de verre brisé. _Les elfes font mal leur boulot_  
« Snape?» fait une voix féminine.  
Je sursaute.  
« Aïe!»  
L'éclat de verre vient de m'entailler le doigt.  
La personne qui vient de m'appeler n'est autre que Bethany Clarke, ma partenaire habituelle en Potions - quand je ne suis pas de corvée avec l'un des quatre attardés mentaux. Elle rosit légèrement.  
« Ça va?  
– Oui, oui je grommelle en me suçant le doigt.  
– Je te cherchais mais euh tu es peut-être occupé?»  
Je considère une seconde la pile de livres qui doit me servir pour mon devoir sur la fleur de vent.  
« Assez Pourquoi?  
– En fait, Stuffbell Tu sais, j'étais absente quand vous avez fait la potion de croissance, alors il a suggéré que nous Parce que tu sais qu'il y avait aussi Potter d'absent Stuffbell a suggéré que nous demandions à Black ou toi de nous aider à rattraper le cours  
– Oh.  
– Oui, parce que c'est une potion très importante au programme et Mais, si tu préfères, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre!  
– Euh» Je ne peux pas refuser une excuse pour remettre à plus tard la rédaction de ce devoir maudit. « Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne vais quand même pas te forcer à demander de l'aide à un Gryffondor.»  
Elle a un petit rire.  
« Surtout à un ami de Potter, quelle horreur!  
– D'ailleurs, ça rime, j'observe avec contentement.  
– J'étais censée rattraper avec Potter pendant le cours d'hier Mais je ne peux pas supporter ce type, et on s'est ignoré pendant toute l'heure.  
– Je comprends très bien»  
Je n'ai guère envie de m'éterniser sur le sujet. Haïr Potter et le dire est une chose, en parler avec un des nombreux témoins de mes humiliations en est une autre. Je me demande parfois comment j'arrive encore à regarder les gens en face _J'évite de les regarder.  
_Nous nous rendons dans une salle plus appropriée à la confection de potions. Nous installons le chaudron, Clarke sort les ingrédients qu'elle a amenés.  
« On y va?»  
Elle range avec nervosité ses longs cheveux châtains derrière ses oreilles et acquiesce.  
Bien. Si ça peut m'aider à me changer les idées  
**- O -**  
Il aura fallu trois quarts d'heure, mais je suppose que pour le commun des mortels c'est un bon temps.  
« Merci beaucoup, sourit Clarke. Cette potion est vraiment difficile, mais je crois que j'ai tout compris. Tu ferais un bon professeur.  
– Tu crois ça? je demande avec scepticisme.  
– Oui en apprenant la patience», ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'il.  
_Quoi?_ Je suis _très_ patient. J'ai à peine grimacé quand elle s'est mise à remuer la potion dans le mauvais sens.  
« Merci, en tout cas, répète-t-elle en finissant de rincer son chaudron. Dis Tu ne crois pas que, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms?  
– Eh bien» _Voilà ce qui arrive dès qu'on est trop gentil avec les gens!  
_Se connaître, c'est beaucoup dire. On n'a jamais vraiment discuté.  
« Disons que je ne préfères pas Je veux dire Mon prénom» _N'a le droit d'être utilisé que par ceux que j'aime._  
« Oh, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle aussitôt. Je proposais ça comme ça. Ça ne fait pas vraiment de différence. Mais tu peux m'appeler Bethany, si tu veux»  
Je hoche la tête, un peu gêné. Elle quitte la pièce avec un salut de la main. C'est terrible de constater que ma cousine est la seule fille que j'ai jamais appelée par son prénom.  
Je retourne dans la salle d'étude, où mon devoir sur la fleur de vent m'attend toujours. Je m'assois, ouvre un livre, commence à le feuilleter le referme. _Demain. _Je sais bien ce qu'on dit sur le fait de ne pas remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même mais à vrai dire, je me fous totalement de ce qu'on dit.  
Les deux filles de tout à l'heure recommencent à glousser.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin?» je m'agace.  
La blonde pouffe dans sa main, tandis que la rousse me fait :  
« Tu es Severus Snape?  
– Oui, je hausse un sourcil.  
– C'est vrai que tu es ami avec Gwen?»  
Elle repart d'un rire idiot.  
Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

**- O - O - O -**

_Et une passiflore argentée pour Maman Et deux sarondelles pour Papa  
_Rien de tel que la cueillette de plantes à potions en bordure de la Forêt par moins cinq degrés pour s'aérer un peu la tête. C'est utile, enrichissant, et presque amusant. _Et puis, au moins, ce n'est pas ici que je vais être_  
« Salut, Severus.»  
_ dérangé.  
_Mon index gauche passe très près de la décapitation par coup de sécateur.  
_Sirius Black. Juste derrière moi._  
« Tu cueilles des pâquerettes pour ta maman?» plaisante-t-il.  
Son ton est léger, badin Il me faut toute la maîtrise dont je dispose pour ne pas lui planter mon sécateur entre les deux yeux.  
Au lieu de quoi je fais mine de ne rien avoir entendu et engrange quelques champignons dans ma besace.  
« Eh bien, Severus, tu me boudes? Ça ne va pas?»  
Il me cherche. Soit il a un frère jumeau aux tendances grivoises, soit il fait vraiment comme si de rien n'était. _Salopard. Vicieux. Et. Méprisable._  
« Eh, Severus.»  
Il me touche l'épaule. Je me dérobe vivement.  
« Je suis occupé», je grince.  
Il vient s'accroupir à côté de moi.  
« Je peux peut-être t'aider?»  
Je concentre toute mon attention sur l'extraction des racines de la petite ficaire sylvestre. Tout, plutôt que son bras qui frôle le mien.  
« Regarde-moi, Severus», chuchote-t-il comme une supplique.  
Je clos les yeux pour me calmer. _Arrête de prononcer ce mot._  
« Severus» Juste un souffle. À peine perceptible.  
Incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, je me redresse et m'écarte de lui, le visage fermé.  
« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Black.»  
Il se trouble, et se relève à son tour.  
« Tu m'appelais Sirius, hier soir.  
– Vu ce que ça a donné, je préfère m'abstenir», je réponds froidement.  
Il rougit, pâlit, regarde ses pieds.  
« Écoute  
– Non, je n'écoute rien. Tu pars, ou bien c'est moi qui m'en vais.  
– Severus  
– Très bien, je m'en vais.»  
Je m'éloigne rapidement, le cur lourd. S'il redisait mon prénom ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je ne pourrais peut-être pas faire un pas de plus.  
Mais il ne dit rien et je rentre au château sans un regard en arrière.

**- O - O - O -**

Bien. Retour à la case départ.  
On n'est nulle part aussi bien que dans son lit, tout compte fait. C'est douillet, il y fait bien chaud, il n'y a pas de Sirius Black. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus.  
Quand je pense qu'il m'a qu'il qu'il m'a qu'il m'a enfin, qu'il  
Quand je pense qu'il a fait ça! C'est vraiment  
_Délicieux.  
_ révoltant!  
_Tu ne t'es pas trop révolté, pourtant.  
_J'étais trop  
_Subjugué.  
_ surpris! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée farfelue? C'est C'est Sirius Black! Le tombeur de ces dames Tout le monde sait que Sirius Black n'a jamais été attiré par enfin, c'est vrai, quoi! Est-ce qu'on peut mettre ce type de déficiences mentales momentanées sur le compte de la potion d'épouvante? C'est peut-être ma punition. Je l'ai rendu barge et maintenant ça me retombe en plein dessus!  
Mais non.  
Ça, c'est parce que je veux me convaincre que ce n'était pas simplement une blague cruelle. Je pensais avoir suffisamment caché mon admiration derrière mon mépris pour que cela ne se retourne pas contre moi Après m'avoir fait croire qu'il deviendrait mon ami, il m'a envoyé un "je t'ai bien eu" en pleine figure, et j'y ai même cru. Un peu.  
On frappe encore à la porte. Serait-ce vraiment trop demander d'avoir un peu de tranquillité pour fulminer en paix?  
« Quoi?» je gronde.  
Quand Gwendolyn passe sa tête de poupée par l'entrebâillement de la porte, je ressens la furieuse envie de refermer un grand coup le battant sur son cou frêle.  
« Alors, Sev, on dort encore à cette heure-ci? gazouille-t-elle.  
– _On_ aimerait bien dormir mais _on_ est sans arrêt dérangé par une petite peste qui fourre toujours son nez dans les affaires des autres sans leur demander leur avis!»  
Elle fronce les sourcils, pince la bouche. On dirait un petit gnome fripé. Et colérique.  
« Bon, très bien. J'avais juste quelque chose à te dire, mais je suppose que tu ne veux rien savoir d'une petite peste.  
– Tu supposes bien.  
– Je suppose aussi que tu te fiches éperdument de ce qu'a pu me dire Sirius Black.»  
_Mais c'est un CAUCHEMAR!_  
« Gwendolyn, ne prononce plus jamais ce nom à moins d'un kilomètre de moi.  
– Tu ne veux pas savoir?  
– Non», je mens.  
Elle a remarqué mon hésitation.  
« C'est pas vrai-euh! Ça alors, il y a quoi, entre vous?  
– Rien du tout! je ronchonne.  
– Je l'espère, en tout cas. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il se fait bien des idées, ton Gryffondor  
– Ce n'est pas _mon_ Gryffondor! Des idées à quel sujet?  
– Tu vois que tu veux savoir!» exulte-t-elle.  
Ce serait si facile de me débarrasser d'elle à tout jamais. Un petit sortilège et pouf! Plus de Gwendolyn. Mais j'ai trop envie de savoir.  
« Tu as gagné, contente?  
– Assez, sourit-elle.  
– Alors?»  
Elle fait la moue.  
« Tu n'as pas été gentil avec moi»  
Je roule les yeux.  
« Pardon je tente sans conviction.  
– Je ne sais pas»  
Elle commence à partir vers la porte. Je la suis.  
« Gwen, s'il te plaît!  
– Mmh Je veux bien te répéter ce qu'il m'a demandé  
– Oui? Que t'a-t-il demandé?»  
Elle s'arrête devant la porte.  
« Le mot de passe de Serpentard.  
– _Hein_! Mais Tu Tu ne lui as pas donné, n'est-ce pas?»  
Elle fait un sourire jocondien et ouvre la porte.  
« Gwen!»  
Elle s'engouffre à l'extérieur en chantonnant gaiement :  
« Je t'aime, Sev! À plus tard!  
– GWEN!»  
Je me rue à sa suite.  
« Tu ne lui as pas?»  
Le reste de la phrase s'étrangle dans ma gorge.  
_Non.  
_Je vois Gwendolyn s'éloigner en trottinant dans le couloir en direction de la salle commune. Puis je pivote lentement sur moi-même, pour faire face au garçon aux cheveux sombres devant lequel je viens de passer et qui ne devrait absolument pas se trouver là.  
Son regard va et vient de moi à ma cousine et de ma cousine à moi. Il me paraît légèrement rouge, mais c'est peut-être dû à l'éclairage des torches.  
« Black, je constate, avec un grand sang-froid pour un type qui a une sirène d'alerte à la bombe qui hurle dans sa tête.  
– "Sev", hein? marmonne-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je n'aurais pas cru que tu aimais les diminutifs.  
– Tu Tu n'as aucun droit de te trouver là» _Un peu de fermeté, que diable._ « Je te prierai de partir.  
– Alors, c'est Gwen, qu'elle s'appelle?» _J'aime tellement parler dans le vide.  
_Sa voix tremble un peu. Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait de graves problèmes digestifs.  
« Euh Oui je réponds, décontenancé par la question. Gwendolyn Nightingale  
– Oh, fait-il en hochant convulsivement la tête. Charmant. Elle est charmante. "Gwen" "Sev" Tout cela est charmant»  
Je n'ai qu'une envie : retourner me réfugier dans mon lit. Problème : entre mon lit et moi, il y a Sirius Black.  
Je me racle la gorge.  
« Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, Black, j'apprécierais que tu  
– Si, ça m'ennuie! grogne-t-il. Vous vous voyez depuis quand?»  
Mais c'est quoi, son problème, à lui? Je ne comprends plus grand-chose à la situation.  
« Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard à la rentrée, pourquoi?  
– C'est donc bien une première année?  
– Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire!»  
Il tapote le mur nerveusement.  
« Tu ne la trouves pas un peu jeune?  
– Elle est très en avance pour son âge, c'est une enfant précoce, je récite sarcastiquement sur le ton qu'emploie ma tante à chaque fois qu'elle parle de sa petite chérie.  
– Précoce!»  
Il a l'air nauséeux. Dans deux minutes il va rendre son déjeuner Je ne veux pas être là pour voir ça.  
« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black?  
– Je dois dire que je ne sais plus trop Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une gamine de onze ans?  
– Je m'en passerais bien, si tu veux tout savoir! C'est elle qui me colle. J'ai le malheur d'être son unique cousin»  
Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement.  
« C'est ta cousine?»  
Qu'il cesse de me fixer comme ça!  
« Bien sûr que c'est ma cousine, quoi d'autre?  
– Euh Oui, évidemment Haha! Quel crétin je suis  
– Ta curiosité est satisfaite? dis-je âprement. Si tu n'a plus de questions, j'aimerais que tu me laisses rejoindre mon dortoir.»  
Il soupire et fait un pas de côté avec un geste de la main.  
« Mais passe, je t'en prie.»  
J'esquisse un pas hésitant, mais il revient aussitôt se placer devant moi.  
« En fait, j'ai une autre question.  
– La sortie, c'est par-là, Black», dis-je d'une voix enrouée.  
Il est décidément trop près. Je fais mine de le contourner, mais il place sa main sur le mur pour me couper la route au dernier moment. Je le foudroie du regard. Lui n'a pas l'air en colère. Plutôt accablé.  
« Tu comptes me fuir encore longtemps?  
– Laisse-moi passer, je croasse.  
– C'est à cause d'hier soir, hein.»  
Ce n'est même pas une interrogation.  
« C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si mal?  
– Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation!»  
Je repousse son bras et me hâte de franchir les quelques mètres jusqu'au dortoir.  
« Severus, attends!»  
Je verrouille la porte et me recroqueville à son pied, à bout de souffle, à bout de force, à bout de nerfs, à bout. Bientôt, le battant est ébranlé par Sirius qui tourne en vain la poignée.  
« Ouvre la porte», dit-il doucement.  
Je ne réponds pas. Je veux qu'il s'en aille.  
« Severus, s'il te plaît.»  
_Va-t-en.  
_Je l'entends glisser le long de la porte. Le rai de lumière qui passe sous le battant disparaît.  
« Severus, je suis désolé»  
Sa voix est juste derrière la porte, au niveau de mon oreille. Seuls quelques centimètres de bois nous séparent.  
« J'ai dû te dégouter»  
Il aurait dû, effectivement. Bêtement et simplement. Pas tout mélanger dans ma tête de cette façon _Ou bien clarifier les choses juste un peu trop brutalement?_  
« Je reconnais que c'était une connerie.» Sa voix se brise. « C'était pour rire»  
Pour rire? Alors pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer, hein?  
« Pardonne-moi. C'était pas drôle, je sais. Ouvre la porte, je t'en supplie. Ne m'oblige pas à rentrer de force.  
– Va-t-en»  
Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu.  
« Severus, n'en fais pas une montagne, ce n'était qu'une blague  
– C'était une excellente blague, je me suis bien fait avoir, bravo. Tu peux me laisser et aller en rigoler avec tes amis.  
– Non! Je j'aurais pas dû faire ça, excuse-moi, oublie-le.  
– Ha!»  
Oublier. Elle est bien bonne.  
« S'il te plaît, prends-le comme une déconnade de plus de ma part, comme si j'étais bourré»  
Qu'il se taise. Réalise-t-il combien il est cruel?  
« Oublie cette bêtise, ce n'est pas ma première. Je Je ne veux pas te faire de mal  
– Le mal est fait.  
– J'ai été con, d'accord? Si j'avais su, je  
– Tu regrettes? j'articule, la gorge serrée, le front contre la porte comme je l'avais hier soir contre celui de Sirius.  
– Évidemment, je regrette.»  
Ça ne devrait pas faire si mal de l'entendre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?  
« Évidemment, répète-t-il, puisque tu m'en veux Je suis ton ami. Je ne veux pas que tu m'évites à cause d'une blague irréfléchie. Severus Laisse-moi entrer  
– Non.»  
Ce sont des larmes qui brouillent ma vue?  
« Je ne vais pas te laisser partir encore une fois Ouvre.  
– Non.»  
Je ne veux pas l'avoir devant moi, parce qu'alors je serais incapable de dire non.  
« Laisse-moi entrer ou je le fais moi-même.  
– Non.»  
Un silence. Puis :  
« _Alohomora.  
_– Non!»  
Je n'essaie même pas de repousser la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvre. Je me réfugie contre le mur, la tête sur les genoux. Ça me rappelle quand je me cachais derrière les portes, quand j'étais gamin.  
Ça y est, je sanglote pour de bon, gagné._ T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça._  
« Severus.»  
Sa voix est bien plus près que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais. Je ne peux que renifler misérablement en guise de réponse.  
« Oh, Severus Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux»  
Il s'est assis à côté de moi contre le mur. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité le contact de quelqu'un Ça ne sert à rien de prétendre le contraire, ça ne me réussit pas du tout.  
« Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié Je ne veux pas te perdre.»  
Il me soulève le menton et je dois tourner la tête pour ne pas le regarder.  
« Pourquoi tu pleures?  
– Je ne pleure pas», je reniffle misérablement.  
Je me suis juré de ne plus pleurer, je ne vais pas m'y remettre pour une raison aussi grotesque.  
« Bon, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées? se corrige-t-il avec diplomatie.  
– Parce que Parce que je suis le pire des abrutis»  
Il écarte délicatement les mèches de cheveux humides collées à mon visage.  
« Ne dis pas ça, dit-il, plus sévère que consolateur. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.  
– Alors pourquoi»  
Ma voix s'éteint et je fixe un point sur le sol de pierre.  
« Pourquoi quoi?  
– Pourquoi je suis parti?»  
Il interrompt le geste de sa main, l'air stupéfait. Il secoue la tête d'un air perdu. _Tellement beau_  
« Je ne comprends plus rien.  
– Comme ça on est deux  
– Mais Qu'est-ce que tu veux, vraiment?»  
Presque inconsciemment, je me laisse aller contre son épaule.  
« Sirius» je chuchote.  
Il m'enserre d'un bras indécis. J'ai à peine conscience du lent renversement de situation, je ne réfléchis plus.  
« Je suis là.  
– Ne t'en va pas, tu veux bien  
– Je n'en ai aucune envie.»  
Ses deux bras m'enveloppent à présent.  
« Tu regrettes vraiment de m'avoir» _Dis-le!_ « de m'avoir embrassé?»  
Le mot est sorti comme un mâchouillis incompréhensible, mais il a compris. Il déglutit.  
« Je regrette de t'avoir blessé.  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande»  
J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.  
« Je Si tu» Sa respiration devient saccadée. « Si tu veux une réponse égoïste Je dois dire que là je regrette de moins en moins»  
Je me redresse et sonde ses yeux avec suspicion et un grand sérieux.  
« Et il y a un risque que tu recommences?»  
Uhm. Ma voix n'aurait pas dû être remplie d'espoir. _Severus ressaisis-toi!_  
Il a un sourire tendre et je ne ressaisis rien du tout.  
« Je crains qu'il n'y ait même un risque très élevé»  
Je ne sais pas lequel des deux s'est approché, mais ce dernier mot a été murmuré tout contre mes lèvres. Je me vois dans l'incapacité totale de réclamer le pourcentage de risques.  
_Oooh.  
_C'est sûrement le plus long baiser de l'histoire du baiser. À un certain moment, il me vient à l'esprit que je ferais mieux de respirer C'est que je n'ai pas grand-chose à l'esprit en fait, à part  
« Sirius»  
Un nouveau baiser suit, et un autre, comme si nos lèvres refusaient de rester éloignées plus de quelques secondes.  
_Braves petites.  
_  
.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà donc, je vous avais prévenus : c'est cucul... Pas trop indigeste quand même, j'espère -.-;.  
Bon, le chapitre 9 (normalement) doit revenir sur les événements de celui-là, pour qu'on sache un peu ce que faisait Sirius pendant tout ce temps (c'est vrai, quoi, tous les trucs du milieu on aurait pu s'en passer ;p).  
Merci de me lire et si vous avez des envies de reviewage intempestif, c'est pas de refus X3.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. N'importe quoi

ATTENTION, SECONDE VERSION DU CHAPITRE - La fin est ralongée!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** Aujourd'hui encore nous recevons Mrs Rowling qui va nous parler de ses créations que nous chérissons tous tellement.  
JKR : _Bonjour °grand sourire°._  
C'est donc vous l'heureuse inventeuse de Sirius Black, de Severus Snape, de Remus Lupin, de James Potter, etc...  
JKR : _En effet. De tous ceux-là. Tous les personnage de votre histoire. Enfin, du moins, les plus intéressants._  
°...°  
JKR : _Ah, et de Harry Potter, aussi. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez..._  
Euh... o.Ô Ben si, en fait. Un peu. Quand même. Disons.  
JKR : _Non, parce que vous n'en parlez pas dans cette fiction, alors...  
_Oui. Je sais. Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas dans les - 5 ans à cette époque-là, si vous voulez.  
JKR : _Oui, bien sûr._  
Oui.  
JKR : _Oui._  
... Enfin, voilà, toujours est-il que je ne gagne aucun argent avec vos personnages, rassurez-vous.  
JKR : _Oh, mais je ne m'inquiétais nullement à ce sujet._  
Je suis une personne digne de confiance :).  
JKR : _Et puis, entre nous, qui paierait pour ça?_  
... Cassez-vous tout de suite de mon disclaimer XP.

**Disclaimer 2 :** On trouvera aussi un petit jeu de mots de Bobby Lapointe (qui me le trouve? facile :3), et un hommage aux cours de latin de Fornonol (faut bien que ces trucs servent à quelqu'un) - je continue à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû mettre traire le bouc ou le lait de coq plutôt que ce truc sérieux...

**Dédicace :** À TOUS les ciné-sup et plus particulièrement Albert qui nous a invitées le 31  
janvier, et ceux qui sont venus ce jour-là : James, TBS, Super-Mario, Toinou et Ringo !

**Remerciements :** À Tracy Chapman, David Gray et Placebo pour l'ambiance musicale, à Luthien et Moemai pour les fanarts :D °danse de joie°.

**Notes :** Oui, je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps pour ce chapitre, mais bac blanc... blablabla... révisions... et surtout panne d'inspiration pendant quatre semaines '... Bref, le chapitre est enfin là. Et il est plutôt très long (presque autant que le 7 XP), alors pas le droit de me bouder... Je m'excuse auprès de tout ceux à qui j'ai promis le chapitre sans faute hier, je ne vendrai plus la peau du Pookie avant de l'avoir tué v-v.  
Mais je n'ai pas fait que ça! °tintindiiin!° J'ai aussi commencé deux nouvelles fics...  
- OUAAAIS!  
... poursuivi mon nouveau journal (cf. mon autre fic en cours) qui sera peut-être posté un jour -.-;;...  
- YOUPIIIII!  
... ET updaté ENCORE tous les chapitres précédents de Chiche.  
- °...°  
Oui, je sais, je le fais sans arrêt... Mais là, attention, il y a une modif importante : à l'aide d'habiles bidouillages (aux chapitres 1 et 4 notamment) j'ai fait duré cette aventure UNE SEMAINE DE PLUS °super fière d'elle°! Comment ça, vous n'en avez rien à foutre? Mais c'est génial! Comme ça, James et Lily sont sortis ensemble une semaine de plus, et Sirius harcèle Severus pendant une semaine de plus, et surtout on est maintenant une semaine plus près de l'anniversaire de Sev! Héhéééééé j'vous fais une preview là, l'air de rien ...  
Bon, et puis, je ne vous dis pas que ce chapitre est nul ou cucul ou rien (j'aurais dit "profondément chiant", en fait), je ne dirai plus ce genre de choses parce que ça doit super relou à la longue, et si vous avez des critiques à faire ce n'est pas à moi de les anticiper. Voilà une bonne résolution -o-.

**Spoilers :** Disons qu'il est vital d'avoir lu les trois premiers tomes et que j'ai été sérieusement influencée par les 2 suivants ;;...

**Reviewers :** Merci reviewers chéris X3! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, ça file le tournis... J'espère que je n'ai oublié aucun de ceux dont j'avais l'adresse pour les réponses par e-mail, j'ai eu un peu de mal... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer. À voir. Mais je continue à répondre à tous ici :)! (Lol, je ne m'attends plus à ce vous lisiez toutes les réponses aux reviews désormais, ne vous en faites pas XD.)  
Paradise1 : Eh, ça va pas de me sortir un "c'est supportable"...! Oui, même pour rire! Lol, je suis extrêmement émotive -.-'... Bon, tu as quand même droit à ton ruban de "Première revieweuse du chapitre 8", tiens ;p.  
Dark Jezebel : Oui, alors, ton chapitre, l'en est où :)? Niéhé... Bon, arrête de dire que tu n'aimes pas Sirius, sale bête... Quoique tu me sers bien des fois, j'ai pensé très fort à toi en introduisant un certain nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre... °°pense Jezebel...°° Lol! Eh, mais j'écris une Sev/Remus! Bon, je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, mais on verra bien -.-'...  
Elehyn : Alors, la sexualité des 2 biquets... Question difficile... Je sais pas trop. Sev n'a jamais été attiré par les filles ni par les mecs, il renie totalement ce genre de pulsions chez sa personne mdr... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Gryffondor ait l'idée saugrenue de l'embrasser, évidemment ;D... Sirius j'hésite encore plus... Il n'a jamais envisagé qu'il puisse ne pas être hétéro. Arh, si tout le monde pouvait être bi tout serait tellement plus simple XD! (Lol, pas prouvé, ça.)  
Arlein de Lioncourt : De plus en plus :3? J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas faire baisser cette fic dans ton estime alors... (On a dit qu'on arrêtait les critiques XP.)  
Shiefa Li : Bon, j'espère que les pensées de Sirius te conviendront aussi alors, je n'ai pas manqué de refoutre une bonne partie de la fin du 8...  
Miya Black : Lol, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'en fait Sev et Sirius étaient toujours ensemble jusqu'à ce que Sirius soit expédié à Azkaban et qu'en fait, à la fin du tome 3, Sev faisait juste une crise de jalousie parce qu'il croyait que Remus lui avait piqué son Blackounet... Comment ça, c'est pas crédible!  
sailor digitale : Aha, je me suis demandé un certain temps si j'allais faire un Sirius sincère ou pas... Héhé, c'est le sujet du chapitre 9 :). Bon, Severus s'est un peu laissé aller dans le chapitre 8 (en même temps, je le comprends °uhm°) mais il va bientôt reprendre ses esprits... Quel chiant ce Sev :p.  
lani : Oui, _en de très rares occasions_, Gwen peut avoir son utilité... Elle est chiante, quand même -.-. Lol, et je suis supra-méga-désolée pour mon retard de reviewage de ta fic (j'ai vu que tu venais d'en commencer une?), je ne t'oublie pas, j'ai juste manqué de temps avec ce chapitre qui m'a pris la tête -.-'.  
nuage : Argh mais moi aussi j'ai une dissert de philo à faire et à la place j'écris Chiche!... Tu t'en es bien tirée quand même? Oui, Sirius est courageux, normal, c'est un Gryffondor, nananèèère ;p... C'est gentil d'avoir laissé une dernière review pour me faire passer le cap des 200 :D! Naaaan je sais on se fout du nombre mais disons que moi ça m'impressionne et... °rougit° ben tous ces petits mots ça fait quand chaud au coeur et pis... °soupir° j'espère ne décevoir aucun d'entre vous avec la suite de cette fic parce que je commence à avoir pas mal de lecteurs l'air de rien... quelle lourde responsabilité sur mes frêles épaules!  
alana chantelune : Ouiiii là ça va devenir super galère pour Sirius parce que, bon, Sue la little goose ça passait encore, mais Sev le greasy git, ses copains vont pas apprécier... Enfin, come back du Cucupower dans ce chapitre. (Je me ferais pas un polluer par l'English, moi, des fois!)  
Galadriel Malfoy : C'est dingue que des gens qui n'aiment pas trop le slash aiment ma fic... Je suis d'autant plus flattée X3.  
Léna Léonyde : Miciii pour le poignant, ça c'est un compliment... °°gnaaa j'aime les poignards :B°° Mais il reste toujours quelques fautes dans mes chapitres, si j'étais raisonnable je prendrais une beta... M'enfin, si j'étais raisonnable, ça se saurait, en même temps X3.  
naindjardin : Primo, merci à blacky de t'avoir fait connaître ma fic :D. Secundo, gloire à Sirius et Sev qui étaient déjà géniaux au départ donc je n'ai aucun mérite. Tertio, je vais essayer de faire des updates pour mon anniversaire mais je n'ose rien promettre... Merci :).  
Sin the Sinful Girl : Bon, ben à défaut d'un Sev classouille j'ai un Sev mimi, je suis bien contente... Vers la toute fin du chapitre j'ai essayé de lui réinjecter un minimum de classitude, mais bizarrement quand je fais ça, ça rabaisse automatiquement Sirius, alors je sais plus où donner de la tête -.-'... Bon, son instinct maternel, ce n'était qu'une allusion à la réflexion de Sirius dans le chapitre 7... Oui, nan, mais faut suivre, un peu lol! Merci pour tes longues reviews drolatiques, j'adore.  
Jo : Bon, si le cucuïsme primaire est évité, c'est déjà ça. Allez, à partir de maintenant, je m'en donne à coeur joie XP. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour le petit lynchage verbal de Sirius dans ce chapitre (la faute à Jez qui a bizarrement influencé ma Lenna X3), de toute façon Sev aussi aura droit au sien... Iiick ça fera mal ça XP. Mais moins que de se faire spouicker niaaahaaahaaa... Et merci pour mon disclaimer ;D.  
Eline2 : Rooh... Marchi. Pour une première review, tu me pivoinise beaucoup #-.-#. J'aime le slash mimi... Plus c'est doux, plus je ronronne :3.  
Luthien : Oui, le pauvre Sevy va se retrouver tout seul quand Sirius sera plus là... Quoique? Il est de plus en plus entouré, en fait... Et effectivement, on ne devrait pas confier un lapin nain à un type dont le chaton se fait bouffer par Mrs Norris, mais... un Sirius non plus, en fait ;p.  
Tite-Sevie : Si, si, je t'assure, ta review était trèèès communicative XD. Je suis dsl de ne t'avoir toujours pas répondu par mail, il va falloir que je me rattrape côté harcelage parce que ton chapitre 19 me fait languir! En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, il y a encore pleeeiiin de chapitres de prévu. _Chiche!_ n'est pas prêt d'être finie :).  
Blood-Countess : Oh, mais Bethany est une fille bien, tu sais... C'est forcément quelqu'un de bien pour avoir flashé sur Sev X3... Lol, Sev devenait un peu trop attendrissant, il glissait de plus en plus OOC à la fin de ce chapitre 9, j'ai du le resnapiser par la suite... Non parce que les airs de vierge effarouchée ça va un moment, mais bon -.-...  
Florelia : Marchi marchi boucou :)... Mon style ne plaît pas à tout le monde mais contente que ce ne soit pas ton cas... Ah la la, nous avons tous cette réaction stupide (tu entends? Stupide!) de se sentir nul en lisant les fics des autres, ça veut rien dire, c'est difficile d'apprécier correctement ce qu'on écrit soi-même et je suis sûre que tes fics sont très biens :).  
Shinia Marina : Chère Impératrice des Poignées de Portes, je suis enchantée que tu ne boycottes pas ma fic pour le moment, je suis fière d'avoir une Phage dans mes revieweuses XD...  
Cerulane : Humour décapant? °vision de poudre à récurer° C'est gentil, ça X3. Le charme de Gwen est, hum, particulier, moi personnellement j'ai envie de l'étrangler, mais il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête quand j'écris... Sale bête.  
Elava : Ah la la, pour l'instant Sev et Sirius sont dans une bulle rose, mais c'est sûr que ça va pas durer... M'enfin... Ça va durer un bon moment quand même X3.  
SuuAnda : Rah, vraiment désolée pour tes révisions v-v. Méchante Arca. Et merci de me faire suivre les dessins :D... Que ça ne te dispense pas d'en faire toi-même. Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé.  
kétinka : Lol, bon, d'ici que je publie quoi que ce soit, de toute façon... Alleeez Arca on ne perd pas espoir, tu seras écrivain un jour... Hum. Tant mieux si tu n'as pas vu les différences dans le chapitre 7, en fait... Ce n'était que quelques changement de formulation et quelques répliques en plus, mais pour moi ça fait une grosse différence -.-. Merci pour tes mails -trop- gentils :D.  
Laur : Tiens, vous ici XD! Au secours, tu n'es pas la seule, la Gazette débarque sur ffnet ;)... Pas de risque que je m'arrête avant la fin, ne t'inquiète pas!  
Caroline Black : Tut tut, c'est pas pour Sev qu'il faut avoir peur dans le chapitre 9, c'est pour Sirius lol... En fait c'est lui qui s'en prend le plus, le pôvre -o-.  
Yoda-Ben : C'est booon la guimauve X3. La vraie, je veux dire. Hum. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu as raison, ça ne fait pas de mal (ça fait rire, éventuellement... enfin, dans ce cas-là, c'est à moi que ça fait mal... beuheuheu!).  
June : °danse la danse de la fanficeuse ravie° Merci :D!  
BabyChang : Encore une non-amatrice de slash... À se demander comment vous avez atterri dans cette fic XD!  
Dega : Quoiquoiquoi? J'ai pas fait attendre... Pour le chapitre 9, j'ai fait attendre, là, oui... Mais le chapitre 8 a été écrit en un temps record selon mon standard :3. Enfin, ne résiste pas à tes envies de reviewage intempestif, surtout :D.  
nuwanda : J'aime le mot "hallucinant" X3... Hum, je fais partie d'une secte qui s'appelle les Hallucinés. Bref. Au fait, on m'a offert des canards en plastique à noël dernier. Gnaha XD.  
Phonzine : Non non, c'est pas normal du tout, le "braves petites" était là pour que tu fondes en larmes... Lol. C'est une fic humoristique, il FAUT rire XD. Bisou Zinette. °réalise brusquement° J'ai pas répondu à ton mail! Oh my gosh! o.o Chuis atrocement désolée!  
Lome : Spirituel? Spirituel? ... Tu veux dire, spirituel, comme... spirituel? XDDD Moi qui me croyais totalement stupide. En fait, je suis totalement stupide quand j'écris certains passages de cette fic, mais comme ça stupidifie les gens, ils ne remarquent rien X3.  
Aurdey : Merci miss, et désolée d'avoir autant fait attendre la suite -.-'...  
Mad-eye-amarad : Zut, j'avais oublié ta review et je dois éditer le chapitre -.-'... Je DÉTESTE quand ffnet ne me poste pas une review dans ma bal! Ah, faut pas pleurer. Fic humoristique. Tout est factice et sujet à gloussages. Bon, d'accord, parfois il faudrait être vraiment super sadique pour rire... n'empêche que ;p.  
salh : "_Je sens que ça va être armaggedon ou approchant ds la tête de sirius..._" Tu es parente avec Trelawney XD? (Nan, avec moi, hihi.) Sérieux, c'est tout à fait ça... mdr.  
Darksnape : Oui, moi aussi je serais bien à la place de Sirius comme celle de Sev... Pourquoi tu crois que j'écris cette fic à la première personne XD!  
OddHatter : C'est pas trop chiant à tout lire d'un coup? On doit beaucoup plus se rendre compte du manque d'uniformité de la fic... Enfin, tu n'as pas dû lire beaucoup de slash si celui-ci était le meilleur. Non non. Je t'assure que non.  
Diosa : Rah, quand je parlais platitude, je parlais de l'idée de base : le coup du pari c'est vraiment basique... Bon, après, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut avec XD! Et encore une que j'ai dérangé dans ses exams... C'esst une malédiction lol. Chu désolée -.-.  
blacky : Bah quoi? Tu n'aimes pas quand Sev fait du rentre-dedans à Sirius X3?  
Nakhemda : Oui, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire... hum... À ce propos, j'ai pas 18 ans cette année, j'ai 17 ans bis. Merci v-v. Et vivent les poissons :D! Help, I'm a fish! comme le chanterait sieur Rickman... Bon, j'arrête mes trips, là -.-;...  
Kero Vs Sac d'Os : Trèèès longs mes "bientôt", c'est vrai. Mais c'est parce que ce sont des "bientôt" de grande qualité, tu comprends, ils durent plus longtemps que la moyenne des "bientôt". Comme les piles Duracel par rapport aux piles salines, genre. Hum. Moi, je me cherche des excuses pourries?  
Moemai : Bwahaha, ça ne peut pas se finir bien. Et c'est une fic humoristique, d'où problème. Ça va finir à l'humour noir, vous allez voir XP... Pookie va jouer un rôle assez important dans ce chapitre, mais jamais il ne viendra s'imiscer entre Sev et Sirius. C'est un gentil nounours X3.  
(Sinon, je crois que la toute toute fin de ta review a été coupée, c'est parce que ffnet ne tolère pas le signe " " dans les reviews, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas...)  
- - - Gosh O-O! C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de reviews!  
Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 qui m'a donné tant de mal!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
__

**9. N'importe quoi**

Je voudrais le rattraper, mais je n'ai même pas le courage de le regarder partir. J'ai les joues en feu, je voudrais me fondre dans ce fauteuil et disparaître. _Tu es le dernier des crétins.  
_J'espérais quoi, exactement ? Qu'il répondrait passionnément à mon baiser ? Non, bien sûr que non, je n'_espérais_ pas cela.  
Merde.  
C'est n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est Severus Snape. Je n'ai pas pu aimer l'embrasser Non.  
Je suis un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.  
J'ai toujours aimé les filles.  
Je n'ai jamais regardé de garçon comme avec Oh C'est vraiment trop bizarre. On a dû me mettre quelque chose dans mon jus de citrouille ce midi, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Parce que ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était Merde.  
« MERDE!» je crie à voix haute, avant de me frapper le front en espérant me calmer.  
Cela ne marche pas. Étonnant, non? J'ai un rire amer.  
_C'est Severus Snape_, je me répète. On pourrait faire un documentaire animalier sur le sujet.  
Le Severus Snape est une sous-race de cloporte appartenant à la vile famille des Serpentards Personne n'aime le Severus Snape, parce qu'il est trop méchant et sombre et mystérieux avec ses fascinants yeux noirs dont dont il se sert pour intimider son ennemi Si le regard noir est inefficace, il est relayé par sa bouche sa sa bouche sa bouche qui qui manie le sarcasme comme du poison Le venin du Severus Snape est foudroyant Rusée et cruelle, la créature n'a pas d'amis À l'exception du pathétique Sirius Black de la famille des Gryffondors.  
Je m'aperçois que je suis en train d'enfoncer mes ongles dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Je déplie lentement mes doigts en même temps qu'un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Ce fauteuil paraît curieusement vide  
À la seule pensée de ce qui vient de s'y passer, je m'en extrais vivement. Je suis partagé entre la colère, la honte, le manque. J'aimerais pouvoir hurler un grand coup, mais je ne suis même pas sûr que cela servirait à quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je vais exploser si je ne fais rien pour évacuer toutes ces émotions confuses qui bouillonnent en moi. Il faut que je me défoule, que je frappe quelque chose, que je  
Sur une impulsion, je balaie de la main le vase en cristal sur la cheminée, qui va se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.  
« Eh merde»  
Mon bras retombe le long de mon corps.  
Voilà, je peux être content, j'ai cassé un vase. Ce qui m'avance énormément. À croire que j'ai décidé d'être con jusqu'au bout. Au moins, mon énervement est un peu retombé et je me sens fatigué. Très fatigué. Et misérable. _Je veux mon Pookie.  
_Et si j'allais me morfondre dans mon dortoir Me demander quel serait l'état de délabrement de ma vie si je n'avais pas accepté ce fichu pari _Le pari!  
_Je réalise brusquement que ce simple effleurement de lèvres marque la fin de tout. Je l'ai fait. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je ne suis plus tenu par aucun engagement. Je suis libre. Il n'aura fallu qu'un peu plus d'un mois à l'impétueux Sirius Black pour voler un baiser à Severus Snape l'impassible. Chapeau. Je m'étais sous-estimé.  
Mais cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme cela. Je ne devrais pas me trouver au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je devrais me réjouir d'avoir effarouché le petit Severus et anéanti en un instant le peu de confiance qu'il m'avait accordée. Il doit me haïr encore plus qu'avant. C'est une réussite totale.  
J'ai envie de me balancer par la fenêtre.  
_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, mon petit Sirius.  
_Saletés de phrases toutes faites, laissez-moi en paix.  
Je contemple la salle d'étude d'un regard critique. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Avec lassitude, je rends au fauteuil ses proportions premières, et je me mets en quête des débris du vase. Mon empressement à les rassembler me coûte une méchante coupure à la main, qui m'arrache un juron. Pestant, je soigne hâtivement la blessure et reconstitue le vase de mon mieux avant de le remettre à sa place. Bon, il n'est pas tout à fait comme avant, mais personne ne remarquera rien. J'espère.  
Épuisé par toute cette magie et toutes ces catastrophes, je me traîne vers la sortie.  
Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, j'hésite. _Où est-ce que je vais?_ Je me demande par où est parti Severus. Enfin, Snape. Severus. Snape. Severus. Oh, qu'importe! Je ne veux plus le voir. Je voudrais oublier qu'il existe, juste un moment. Un moment de répit  
Les autres doivent être à l'infirmerie pour tenir compagnie à Remus. Je devrais y aller. Comme cela, je pourrai leur annoncer avec joie que mon pari vient d'être honoré.  
Hum.  
_Je suis sûr que Pookie s'ennuie tout seul là-haut.  
_Je prends résolument la direction du dortoir.  
**- O -**  
Je m'affale sur mon lit en gémissant. J'attrape mollement Pookie qui trône sur l'oreiller, me retourne sur le dos et tiens l'ourson au-dessus de ma tête.  
« Si tu savais ce que j'envie ton existence simple d'ours en peluche. D'accord, tu ne fais pas grand-chose de ta vie, mais au moins tu n'embrasses pas ton ennemi de toujours devenu ton ami depuis une semaine pour lui jouer un tour ignoble.»  
Pookie ne répond pas mais me renvoie son éternel regard chaleureux et plein d'amour - et borgne.  
« Ah, mon Pookie, tu es le seul qui me comprenne» je soupire.  
Puis, je me rends compte que je suis en train de parler à un nounours et je jette Pookie à la tête du lit avant de me lever pour me diriger vers de la salle de bain.  
_La tête sous l'eau froide et_  
« Aaah!  
– Aaah! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça!»  
Je me retiens au mur en m'agrippant la poitrine d'une main pour calmer les battements de mon cur.  
« James! je m'étrangle. Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus de bruit quand tu occupes la salle de bain, que je ne frôle pas l'embolie à chaque fois?  
– Du bruit? répète-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Tu veux dire comme quand tu "chantes" dans ton bain?»  
Il a de la chance que je n'ai aucun objet contondant sous la main.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'étonne-t-il. Est-ce que tu n'étais pas censé retrouver Snape pour bosser et plus si affinité? ajoute-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
– Non, je Enfin, si mais Et toi, tu t'établis définitivement dans cette salle de bain, ou quoi? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Remus à l'infirmerie?  
– Oh» Il a un sourire gêné. « En fait, j'ai un truc de prévu, là Mais Peter est resté avec lui, et comme de toute façon il est inconscient  
– Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
– C'est l'épuisement, d'après Pomfrey. Il ne s'est réveillé que deux fois pour demander de l'eau Mais il devrait quand même être remis d'ici lundi.  
– Quelle chance! j'ironise en me frottant les yeux.  
– Dis-donc, tu as une sale mine, toi aussi! fait James d'un air inquiet. On dirait moi au réveil  
– Non, à ce point-là!» je m'alerte.  
Il me tire la langue. Je m'approche du miroir pour considérer l'étendue des dégâts. J'ai un hoquet.  
Un bref instant, mon reflet m'est apparu comme un visage ensanglanté à la chair en lambeaux.  
Me plaquant une main sur les yeux pour chasser l'atroce vision, je m'assois maladroitement sur le bord de la baignoire et réussis tant bien que mal à ne pas tomber en arrière.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius? Toujours la potion d'épouvante qui?  
– Oui.»  
Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, moi c'est pareil. Certains matins, je me réveille encore incapable de décoller mes jambes l'une de l'autre  
– Ça Ça faisait une semaine sans rien, je pensais que c'était fini  
– Alors tu as plus de chance que moi, dit-il gentiment.  
– Mais quelle journée merdique  
– Vas-y, raconte à ton grand copain Prongs. C'est quoi ce gros cafard? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Snivellus? Cela a un rapport avec lui?  
– Mais non Je Je ne l'ai même pas vu en fait Il n'est pas venu»  
Pourquoi je lui mens?  
« Tu rigoles? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait poser un lapin par Snivellus! Ça, c'est la meilleure de l'année!  
– Merci pour tes paroles réconfortantes, Prongs.  
– Mais dis-moi ce que tu as, aussi!  
– Je»  
Je suis en train de faire grand cas d'un non-événement. Si on fait le point, j'ai honoré un pari idiot et en conséquence Severus me déteste - comme il l'avait toujours fait avant. C'est tout. Il faut croire que je m'étais un peu trop attaché à cette amitié artificielle. Je ferais mieux d'afficher un radieux sourire et d'annoncer à James la bonne nouvelle : l'affaire du pari est définitivement classée.  
« Il faut que je devine ? hasarde James devant mon silence prolongé.  
– Non, non Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu de mauvaise humeur. Le manque de sommeil, tout ça  
– C'est ça, et moi je suis une méduse australe en période de reproduction, sourit-il. Allez, je te connais mieux que ça, Padfoot. Dis-moi la vérité.  
– Je t'assure que tout va très  
– Bon, alors je t'aide, coupe-t-il. Mmh Tu as une tumeur au cerveau?  
– Non!  
– Bon, bon, d'accord, je plaisantais! rit-il, avant de retrouver instantanément son sérieux. Une maladie vénérienne?»  
Je lui adresse un regard des plus significatif. Il glousse en levant un bras en défense contre une hypothétique pulsion violente de ma part - franchement, comme si c'était mon genre  
« Alors, pas de problème de santé?  
– Absolument pas je roule les yeux.  
– Dommage  
– Comment ça dommage ! je m'indigne.  
– Oui, parce que si ce n'est pas quelque chose que Pomfrey peut guérir, c'est autrement plus embêtant.»  
Je ne peux guère que me soumettre face à une logique aussi implacable.  
« Regarde-moi dans le blanc des yeux», ordonne-t-il.  
Je lui obéis avec réticence.  
« Maintenant, réponds honnêtement à une question, tu veux bien?  
– D'accord  
– Je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu parler, tout à l'heure, dans la chambre, et  
– Ah bon? je l'interromps, paniquant soudain à l'idée qu'il ait entendu le contenu de mes révélations à ce stupide ours en peluche.  
– Tut tut! Sirius. Je veux la stricte vérité.  
– Ou Oui  
– C'est à Pookie que tu parlais?»  
Stupéfait, je bredouille :  
« Bah, euh Oui, pourquoi?  
– Ha! Je le savais!» s'écrie-t-il en se levant.  
Il commence à arpenter la pièce de long en large.  
« Mais Tu savais quoi?»  
Il s'arrête.  
« Sirius, tu n'aurais pas des problèmes de cur?  
– Mais puisque je te dis que ma santé se porte à merveille  
– Euh, Sirius  
– Oui!  
– Je ne parle pas de _ces_ problèmes de cur.»  
Une pause.  
« Oh, tu veux dire?»  
Il hoche la tête gravement.  
« Oh.»  
Merlin sait pourquoi, il faut que je vire pivoine.  
« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser une chose pareille  
– Mais tout! Tout!» Il énumère sur ses doigts. « L'abattement inhabituel, la réapparition d'une séquelle de la potion d'épouvante, tes tentatives de me rassurer alors que d'ordinaire tu n'hésites jamais à te plaindre  
– Eh! je fronce les sourcils.  
– Et Pookie! Pookie! Bon sang, Sirius, la dernière fois que tu t'es confié à Pookie, c'était à cause de Cathy!»  
Je reste muet d'étonnement un instant.  
« Tu Tu te souviens de ça, toi?  
– Bien sûr! Comment aurais-je oublié le grand chagrin d'amour de ta vie?»  
Je rougis encore.  
« Ne sois pas ridicule, je marmonne, je n'avais que dix ans  
– Et depuis je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi amoureux de quelqu'un  
– Attends, c'était mon "amoureuse" pendant _une semaine_, j'objecte - avec une pointe de nostalgie totalement involontaire dans la voix.  
– Après quoi ta Cathy t'a quitté» soupire James tristement. Il revient sur le bord de la baignoire et me tapote la main avec bienveillance. « Cette fille a brisé ton pauvre petit cur innocent  
– Ne dramatise pas, je n'étais qu'un gosse!  
– Un premier amour reste un premier amour, tranche-t-il, catégorique. Crois-moi, je sais maintenant à quel point ça peut faire mal de le perdre.»  
Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien saisi l'allusion.  
« James! Je croyais Lily  
– Hors-sujet! Je rappelle que _tu_ es le sujet de cette conversation!  
– Et ton rencard de la semaine dernière, ce n'était pas avec Lily?»  
Son expression s'assombrit.  
« Non, pas avec _elle_.  
– Avec qui, alors ?  
– Sigrid Offmann.  
– Sig? Tu! Je»  
Mais James ne me laisse pas le temps d'assimiler l'information alarmante :  
« D'ailleurs, je dois la retrouver dans dix minutes, alors cesse de changer de sujet et réponds-moi!  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir»  
Il place sa main sur mon épaule avec un sérieux effrayant.  
« Qui est la nouvelle Cathy, Sirius?  
– Pardon!  
– Qui est-ce qui te rend malheureux comme ça?  
– Mais personne!  
– Ne mens pas à ton plus vieil ami!  
– Je ne mens pas!»  
Severus ne me rend pas malheureux Juste un peu dépressif.  
« Tu peux me jurer que tu n'as pas rencontré d'autre fille?  
– Sur la tête de ma mère! j'affirme, cette fois sans une once de mauvaise foi.  
– Irrecevable, décrète-t-il.  
– Oui, bon, sur celle de Pookie, alors.  
– Sur la tête de Pookie? répète-t-il, incrédule.  
– Parfaitement.  
– Pas d'autre fille?  
– Pas la moindre.»  
James se renfrogne. Il ne peut remettre en question un serment fait sur la tête de Pookie.  
« Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, Padfoot, et je n'aime pas cela.  
– Tu peux parler  
– Précise ta pensée?  
– Depuis quand sors-tu avec Sigrid Offmann sans me le dire? je fulmine.  
– Oh, juste quelques jours  
– Tu n'as pas pu déjà trouver une remplaçante à Lily!»  
Il prend un air boudeur.  
« Et pourquoi pas? Tu as vu comme elle a flirté avec Creevey, ce midi, à table?  
– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est un troisième année.  
– Parce que tu crois que les filles comme _elle_ s'arrêtent à ce genre de détails?  
– Prongs, elle lui a juste demandé la corbeille à pain.  
– De la façon dont elle l'a fait, on aurait dit qu'elle lui faisait une proposition indécente!»  
Je souris avec satisfaction.  
« Prooongs.  
– Quoi!  
– Tu es jaloux.  
– Absolument pas!  
– Si, si.  
– Bon, peut-être un peu J'ai bien le droit, non?  
– Bien sûr, j'opine énergiquement, puisque c'est l'amour de ta vie.»  
James lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche du lavabo.  
« Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi défaitiste», je lui reproche.  
Il inspecte sa tenue dans la glace sans répondre.  
Je me mets à faire les cent pas. Je ne veux pas en démordre.  
« Tu devrais revenir vers elle.  
– Merci du conseil, mais j'ai déjà essayé. Et bien sûr, elle m'a envoyé sur les roses. Tu vois, je suis peut-être stupide et arrogant, mais je suis encore capable de comprendre quand on me dit "non".  
– Quand est-ce que tu lui as parlé?  
– Le lendemain de notre dispute.  
– C'était sans doute trop tôt Elle a sa fierté, elle aussi, tu sais.  
– Et j'ai la mienne, rétorque-t-il froidement. Je ne vais pas courir après une fille qui ne veut pas de moi.  
– C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait pendant plus d'un an jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez ensemble, non?  
– Mais elle ne m'aime pas! Elle aime le James paillasson que je lui ai composé pour lui plaire, un mensonge, mais moi, elle me déteste J'ai compris, je tourne la page.»  
Il ne peut pas être sérieux. Dans une seconde, il va se retourner en braillant "Poisson d'Avril!". C'est forcé.  
Me rappelant que nous sommes en décembre, je laisse cette idée de côté.  
« Tu Tu ne peux pas renoncer à Lily comme cela!  
– Si, et cela s'appelle faire preuve de raison.  
– L'amour est irraisonné!» je persiste désespérément.  
Il s'appuie au lavabo et baisse la tête.  
« Ça, je le sais.  
– Alors  
– Alors je vais attendre que ça passe! Il faut que je passe à autre chose!  
– À une autre fille  
– Exactement.»  
Atterré, j'abaisse le couvercle des toilettes pour m'asseoir.  
Je n'avais jamais pensé à leur rupture comme quelque chose de définitif. James et Lily, c'est une évidence. Je le _sais_ depuis que je les ai vus ensemble. Ils ne peuvent _pas_ ne pas être ensemble. C'est totalement absurde. Mon monde s'écroulerait s'il en était autrement.  
« Sirius.  
– Mmh?  
– Cela ne va quand même pas être à moi de te consoler pour l'anéantissement de _mon_ histoire d'amour.  
– Mmh.»  
Il n'y a pas que cela. On a besoin d'avoir des certitudes, dans la vie. Quand on commence à les ébranler, on ne sait plus à quoi se raccrocher.  
« Sirius.  
– Mmh?  
– Tu ne pourrais pas déprimer ailleurs ? Même toi tu as l'air parfaitement ridicule, assis à l'envers sur la cuvette des chiottes et à moitié effondré sur la chasse d'eau.  
– Mmh.»  
Je suis très bien là où je suis.  
« Sirius.  
– Mmh?  
– J'ai besoin des toilettes»  
Où va le monde si on ne peut même plus se morfondre tranquillement dans sa salle de bain, je vous le demande?

**- O - O - O -**

La première chose que je fais en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner est de chercher Severus des yeux. Mais cet idiot n'est pas là.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Sirius? me questionne Peter.  
– Euh Non, tout va bien»  
Nous nous prenons place à notre table.  
Il était déjà absent au dîner hier. Il n'était pas là non plus au petit-déjeuner. Il fait une grève de la faim, ou quoi?  
Peut-être que les brutes qui lui tiennent lieu de compagnons de chambre lui sont encore tombés dessus. Peut-être qu'il est gravement blessé. Peut-être qu'il est en train d'agoniser dans un cachot pendant que nous mangeons  
Je refoule une vague d'angoisse.  
Peut-être qu'il veut juste m'éviter.  
« Tu as fini avec les carottes?»  
Je lève les yeux vers Peter à côté de moi, puis les baisse vers les cuillères du plat de carottes que je suis en train de serrer de toutes mes forces dans ma main.  
« Ah! Oui, tiens  
– Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis ce matin. Mauvaise nuit?  
– Disons que j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir  
– Si c'est à cause de Remus, il ne faut pas t'en faire, me rassure-t-il. Pomfrey nous laissera le voir cet après-midi et je suis sûr qu'il ira beaucoup mieux.  
– Euh Oui»  
Pourquoi n'est-ce pas pour Remus que je m'inquiète? Quel genre d'ami je suis, au juste?  
« Laisse, Peter, intervient James. C'est sa Cathy qui le travaille.»  
Je le foudroie du regard.  
« Qui? demande Peter sans comprendre.  
– James, boucle-la! Ne l'écoute pas, Peter, il divague  
– Sirius refuse d'admettre qu'il est tombé amoureux» lâche James avec espièglerie.  
Je manque de m'étouffer avec mes carottes râpées.  
« Mais je ne suis pas! Prongs, tu t'entends, un peu?  
– Ah, c'est comme Remus, quoi, fait Peter.  
– Tout à fait, acquiesce James.  
– Ça n'a rien à voir!  
– C'est bizarre comme certaines personnes ont du mal à admettre leurs sentiments  
– Je trouve aussi.  
– C'est James qui a tout inventé!» je me défends.  
Et s'il savait de quoi il parle, il y réfléchirait à deux fois. Il s'agit de Severus Snape, nom d'un chien! Je regrette notre amitié, c'est vrai Mais c'est dans mon tempérament de toujours vouloir que tout le monde m'aime. Cela va me passer rapidement. J'ai déjà les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse rêver avoir.  
C'est juste que, des fois, ils sont chiants.  
« Et quel est le nom de l'heureuse élue? s'enquiert Peter.  
– Excellente question, Peter! j'applaudis. Parce que je ne suis pas dans la confidence non plus, figure-toi»  
Ma voix tremble d'exaspération. Ou bien de crainte que James en sache beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'a laissé entendre hier Et s'il avait regardé la Carte du Maraudeur pendant que je me trouvais avec Severus?  
Ménageant son effet, mon ami boit une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille d'un air distrait, puis repose enfin son verre et me jette un regard de côté qui ne me présage rien de bon.  
« Eh bien, je pencherais pour» Son regard se tourne vers la table des professeurs et un léger rictus étire ses lèvres. « Notre bien-aimée Minerva McGonagall.»  
Peter ouvre des yeux ronds.  
En une seconde de stupeur, je passe de l'appréhension à l'hilarité.  
« Bravo, Prongs, tu m'as bien mené en bateau!  
– Pourquoi? fait-il innocemment. J'ai faux?»  
Je hausse le sourcil d'un air affecté.  
« Tu penses bien que je ne puis te révéler cette information Les élèves et les professeurs sont censés ne jamais se retrouver du même côté du bureau»  
Peter rit nerveusement.  
« Vous plaisantez, c'est ça?  
– N'insiste pas, Wormtail, je ne veux porter aucun préjudice à Vava  
– Bwahaha! explose James. "Vava"! Comme c'est attendrissant!»  
Nous rions de bon cur, tandis que Peter nous fixe successivement avec un sourire crispé.  
« Hein? Dites? Vous plaisantez?»  
C'est alors qu'une silhouette immobile à l'entrée de la salle attire mon attention.  
Mon cur fait un bon lorsque je reconnais le satané Serpentard pour lequel je me ronge les sangs depuis la veille, en parfaite santé, et tenant par la main une fille brune qu'il regarde avec ce qui ressemble à de la tendresse.  
Je suis abasourdi par l'expression de son visage. Sans doute que la distance me fait mal interpréter  
Il me tourne le dos et se dirige vers sa table, toujours main dans la main avec la petite brune au sourire rayonnant. _Mais je la reconnais!_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette fille avec Severus! Ni la première fois que je vois sa main dans la sienne Je sens une sorte de fureur incontrôlable monter en moi. Et puis Severus tourne la tête dans ma direction, et le mépris qu'il affiche en me voyant me refroidit instantanément.  
« Ça va, Sirius?»  
Je regarde Peter comme si je venais seulement de remarquer sa présence.  
« Euh Je  
– C'est pour rire, cette histoire avec le professeur McGonagall, pas vrai?  
– Hein?»  
Du coin de l'il, je repère Severus, qui s'est assis dos à moi avec l'autre demi-portion à bouclettes.  
« Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille, Wormtail? répond James à ma place. C'est au contraire très sérieux entre eux!  
– Arrête de te moquer de moi, James  
– Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sirius!»  
Il m'écrase le pied sous la table.  
« N'est-ce pas, Padfoot?  
– Euh Bien sûr! je me ressaisis. Vava n'est pas ce genre de femme! Tu sais qu'elle fait toujours tout avec un grand sérieux  
– Et un grand talent renchérit James d'un ton rêveur.  
– Oui Attends un peu, comment tu sais ça, toi? je m'outrage.  
– Ce n'est pas sympa de vous ficher de moi bougonne Peter.  
– Excuse-nous Peter, mais je suis en train d'apprendre que mon aimée me fait des infidélités  
– Ne sois pas jaloux, Sirius! rit James. C'est toi qu'elle préfère, de toute façon!  
– Arrêtez votre cirque, je sais que vous mentez!»  
Encore une fois, mon regard se porte irrésistiblement vers la table des Serpentards. _Il ne peut pas me préférer cette gamine _Je mords sauvagement dans mon pain, refusant d'assimiler cette pensée à quoi que ce soit pouvant s'apparenter à de la jalousie.

**- O - O - O -**

Je referme la porte de l'infirmerie en soupirant. On ne peut pas dire que Remus aille vraiment mieux. Notre loup-garou s'est changé en marmotte, on dirait  
À peine suis-je sorti que je me retrouve nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain foncé, qui me toise avec défiance.  
« Tiens donc, mais que vois-je?»  
_Oh non, pas elle._  
« Sirius Black le magnifique! En personne! Ça alors, tu te rappelles tout de même de l'existence de Remus, de temps en temps?»  
Je lève les deux mains pour lui faire signe de se calmer.  
« C'est bon, pas la peine de me sauter à la gorge!  
– Brillante idée! Tu m'attends, je vais chercher ma panoplie de vampire»  
Je hais cette fille.  
« Écoute Lenna, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à faire»  
_Il faut que je trouve Severus._  
« Mais bien sûr, mon cher Black Tu es plus en sécurité au-delà de la portée de mon bras.»  
Elle me contourne avec hauteur et entre dans l'infirmerie. Mais presque aussitôt, je la vois ressortir d'un air furieux. La voix de Pomfrey fuse de l'intérieur.  
« Plus de visiteurs! Ce garçon a besoin de repos!  
– Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais lui faire, lui jouer du tambourin au-dessus de la tête?» grommelle Lenna une fois la porte refermée.  
En me voyant toujours là, elle penche la tête de côté d'un air songeur.  
« Dis, Black! s'approche-t-elle.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
– J'ai un service à te demander.  
– Un service? C'est une plaisanterie?  
– Tu me dois bien ça, non?  
– Et en quel honneur?  
– Tu as toujours été odieux avec moi, juste parce que je suis une Serpentard!  
– Ce n'est pas vrai» je marmonne.  
Certes, le facteur serpentard joue, mais il ne faudrait pas négliger le fait que je ne puisse simplement pas la pifrer.  
Elle pose une main sur sa hanche et examine ses ongles qui sont, je le remarque maintenant, très, très longs, et anormalement pointus.  
« Allez, Black, fait-elle d'une voix ennuyée. Juste une fois, montre-toi à la hauteur de ta réputation et sois intelligent Va parler à cette idiote de Pomfrey pour qu'elle me laisse voir Remus  
– Non mais tu rêves!  
– Elle ne me fait pas confiance, mais toi, elle t'écoutera!  
– Je te signale que je ne te fais pas confiance _non plus_!  
– Ne pense pas que tu le fais pour moi, mais pour le bien de Remus!  
– Je ne fais que penser à son bien, justement!»  
Elle retrousse le nez comme dérangée par une odeur nauséabonde.  
« D'accord, je vois. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu un seul instant m'attendre à autre chose de ta part.»  
Une idée - stupide - me traverse alors l'esprit.  
« Attends Et si je faisais cela pour toi Tu me ferais une faveur en échange?  
– À quoi tu penses?  
– Me révéler le mot de passe de Serpentard.»  
Elle laisse échapper un rire consterné.  
« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel sens de l'humour!  
– S'il te plaît! C'est juste pour voir quelqu'un!  
– Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde, dit-elle, un doigt sur le menton. Je crois que la réponse qui s'impose est» Elle fait un charmant sourire. « Jamais de la vie.»  
Les épaules tombantes, je vais m'adosser au mur, vaguement désespéré.  
« Évidemment. Je ne suis qu'un crétin fini.  
– Reconnaître sa propre bêtise, c'est un premier pas sur le chemin de la sagesse, débite-t-elle. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse, je vais aller essayer de raisonner Pomfrey  
– Pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à voir Remus?  
– Excuse-moi?»  
Elle se retourne, étonnée.  
« Il est inconscient, de toute façon, alors à quoi ça te sert d'aller le voir?  
– Je veux lui tenir compagnie, dit-elle comme une évidence, être là s'il se réveille Et puis J'ai _besoin_ de le voir»  
Je sonde son visage.  
« Vous sortez ensemble, oui ou non?»  
Son regard se fait venimeux.  
« Qu'est-ce que Remus t'a dit?  
– Il a dit que non  
– Alors, c'est non! Tu ne fais même pas confiance à un de tes meilleurs amis?  
– Mais si  
– Mais non. Parce que le pauvre Remus fréquente une Serpentard. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait lui mettre dans la tête? Peut-être même qu'elle a usé de magie noire sur lui. Les Serpentards sont tous les mêmes, de futurs Mangemorts en puissance.  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je pense  
– Oh, vraiment? Tu as tort. Tu sais très bien que c'est ainsi que va le monde. Les Serpentards sont le Mal incarné, et les Gryffondors les sauveurs de l'humanité. Je parie que tu avais décidé d'être Auror avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, et que c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui tu fais honte à ta famille.»  
Et alors? Tous les petits garçons rêvent de combattre les méchants baguette au poing!  
« Tu exagères  
– Va te faire voir, Sirius Black, me coupe-t-elle. Tu refuseras toujours de croire que je puisse être sincère avec Remus. Il le sait très bien, d'ailleurs. Tu veux que je te dise? Même si on "sortait ensemble", comme tu dis, il ne vous le dirait pas.»  
J'encaisse difficilement le coup. Je fixe le sol, les yeux dans le vague. Elle semble s'adoucir un peu.  
« Si je ne tenais pas autant à Remus, cela ferait longtemps que je ne le verrais plus. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça m'apporte? Les filles de ma classe me traitent comme une pestiférée, maintenant.  
– C'est compliqué comme situation», j'acquiesce tristement.  
_Je ferais mieux de faire une croix dessus._  
« Mais il faut toujours se battre pour garder ceux qu'on aime, dit Lenna. Et c'est là qu'on voit qui sont ses vrais amis» Elle me menace du doigt. « Ne laisse jamais tomber Remus, tu m'entends?  
– Bien sûr que non!  
– Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il peut te vouloir pour ami, mais c'est un fait; et si tu le faisais souffrir  
– Ça n'arrivera pas, d'accord?»  
Elle se tait un moment. Je me redresse en maugréant.  
« Je ne suis qu'une poire»  
Je rentre dans l'infirmerie. Deux minutes plus tard, j'ai attendri Pomfrey, et je ressors pour trouver une Lenna effarée.  
« Tu peux y aller»  
Ses yeux s'éclairent.  
« C'est vrai?  
– Puisque je te le dis.»  
Elle se précipite sur la porte avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Avant de tourner la poignée, elle se retourne vers moi.  
« Pourquoi tu veux le mot de passe de Serpentard?  
– Je te l'ai dit : une personne à voir.  
– C'est-à-dire? Tu veux lui régler son compte? L'étouffer pendant sa sieste, peut-être? Ou déposer un piège dans son dortoir?  
– Non! Rien de tout ça! Je ne veux en aucun cas lui faire de mal!»  
Elle semble intriguée.  
« Tu as un ami serpentard, toi?  
– J'"avais" serait plus exact  
– Tu as l'air triste, remarque-t-elle. Tu devrais lui en parler.  
– Il faudrait déjà que je sache où il se trouve, vu qu'il fait tout pour m'éviter  
– Si tu me disais de qui il s'agit, je pourrai peut-être t'être d'une aide quelconque, propose-t-elle.  
– Severus Snape Tu ne dois pas le connaître»  
Elle réfléchit un moment.  
« C'est ce grand type blafard, avec les cheveux noirs et l'air pas vraiment commode?  
– Oui, cette description lui correspond assez bien je conviens avec un petit rire.  
– Est-ce que ce n'est pas le souffre-douleur de ton ami Potter? fronce-t-elle les sourcils.  
– Euh L'agressivité est réciproque  
– Mouais Enfin, si ça peut t'aider, je crois l'avoir vu sortir dehors, tout à l'heure. Par un froid pareil, c'est du masochisme Tu risques de le retrouver congelé s'il y est toujours.»  
Elle me fait un clin d'il avant de s'engouffrer par la porte.  
Je reste un moment immobile, puis m'avance jusqu'à la plus proche fenêtre. _Allez, maintenant, plus d'excuse._

**- O - O - O -**

Lorsque je trouve enfin Severus, il est accroupi, ombre noire, au milieu d'une mer de petites fleurs blanches ou bleues, parmi lesquelles poussent ici et là des plantes et champignons rares. Je souris en me rappelant une discussion avec lui sur les vertus bénéfiques de la fleur de givre sur son environnement.  
Je me penche légèrement sur le côté pour tenter de voir si le Serpentard a repéré ma présence, mais il semble trop absorbé par sa tâche. Je le contemple quelques minutes, quelque peu grisé par son insouciance du moment, et j'hésite à perturber ce tableau paisible  
Je prends une grande inspiration et sors le plus joyeusement possible :  
« Salut, Severus.»  
Je vois juste ses épaules tressaillir, et encore, cela pourrait être un frisson causé par le froid.  
« Tu cueilles des pâquerettes pour ta maman?»  
Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il ne se retourne même pas pour me foudroyer du regard. Il continue tranquillement à s'occuper de ses champignons. Il accorderait plus d'importance à un moucheron volant autour de sa tête.  
J'essaie de ne pas paraître affecté. Peut-être que si je fais comme si rien n'était arrivé hier, il fera de même, et tout pourra redevenir comme avant  
« Eh bien, Severus, tu me boudes? Ça ne va pas?»  
_Ne m'ignore pas. S'il te plaît.  
_Il reste sourd à ma prière silencieuse. Je m'approche, avance ma main vers son épaule.  
« Eh, Severus», dis-je doucement.  
À peine ai-je effleuré le tissu de sa robe qu'il s'écarte pour éviter le contact. Ma gorge se serre.  
« Je suis occupé.»  
Sa voix est sèche. Refusant de baisser les armes, je me place à sa hauteur et propose gentiment :  
« Je peux peut-être t'aider?»  
J'observe ses traits soucieux, son teint si pâle un peu rougi par le vent du nord, la crispation de sa mâchoire derrière sa grosse écharpe verte et blanche. Je voudrais ranger ses cheveux pour apercevoir ses yeux.  
« Regarde-moi, Severus.»  
Je ne supporte pas de le sentir si loin alors qu'il se tient seulement à quelques millimètres Presque aussi près qu'hier soir.  
« Severus»  
Sa présence m'embrouille l'esprit. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir prononcé son prénom à voix haute.  
Il se dresse d'un seul coup.  
« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Black.»  
Mon nom de famille claque comme une gifle à mon oreille. Je prononce d'une voix sourde :  
« Tu m'appelais Sirius, hier soir.  
– Vu ce que ça a donné, je préfère m'abstenir.»  
Je ressens encore une cuisante humiliation et une douleur inconnue m'étreint.  
« Écoute je commence avec difficulté.  
– Non, je n'écoute rien. Tu pars, ou bien c'est moi qui m'en vais.»  
Il pourrait aussi bien me découper les entrailles à coups de machette.  
« Severus je répète.  
– Très bien, je m'en vais.»  
Sans un mot de plus, il me laisse derrière lui, pour la seconde fois. Je reste un long moment debout au milieu du tapis de fleurs de givre sans plus savoir quoi faire.  
« Vous êtes bizarres», dit soudain une voix fluette.  
Je sursaute.  
Une fille se tient à quelques pas de là sur l'herbe gelée. Je reconnais immédiatement ces boucles brunes et ces grands yeux ambrés. La colère me prend une fois de plus.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Ça t'amuse d'espionner les gens?»  
Elle s'avance d'un pas et penche la tête sur le côté.  
« Il a raison, t'es plutôt beau.»  
Je commence à trouver le réflexe du rougissement beaucoup trop sollicité chez moi, depuis quelque temps. J'ai l'impression d'être un genre de Rapeltout humain qui réagirait aux propos déplacés. Bientôt, on me repérera au clignotement, comme les pompiers.  
« Qui tu es, toi?  
– La copine de Sev, pardi!» s'exclame-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents - dont certaines, j'en suis sûr, sont encore des dents de lait.  
_Que veut-elle dire exactement par "copine"?  
_Elle fait un autre pas en avant.  
« C'est vrai que t'es très intelligent?  
– Euh Je n'en sais rien En ce moment, par exemple, je me sens vraiment idiot  
– Moi, je suis très intelligente. Pose-moi une question!»  
Elle me rappelle mon petit frère de façon tout à fait horripilante. Je caresse l'idée de l'envoyer gentiment promener, quand une question des plus pertinentes me vient.  
« Quel est le mot de passe de Serpentard?»  
Son sourire s'élargit.  
« Pour ça aussi il a raison, t'es plutôt malin. Tu me crois pas quand je dis que je suis intelligente, pas vrai?  
– Eh bien, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, paraît-il  
– Je suis pas une enfant! boude-t-elle.  
– Ce n'est pas une insulte, tu sais.»  
Elle me dévisage un moment, puis sourit de nouveau.  
« T'as raison, c'est un compliment.»  
Elle s'approche encore.  
« Alors, tu le veux, ce mot de passe, oui ou non?  
– Tu me le donnerais?»  
Nouveau pas.  
« C'est pour voir Sev que tu le veux?»  
Je hoche vaguement la tête. J'aurais préféré me passer de ce genre d'enquête préliminaire.  
Elle fait un dernier pas vers moi. Elle doit lever la tête pour me regarder.  
« Parce que tu l'aimes beaucoup?»  
Re-rougissement.  
« Dis-donc, tu ne serais pas un petit peu trop curieuse, toi?  
– _Sermo dulce melior_.  
– Comment?»  
Elle s'éloigne brusquement vers le château.  
« Le mot de passe! crie-t-elle. C'est : _sermo dulce melior_! Prends l'avant-dernier couloir à gauche!»  
Et elle se carapate à toutes jambes.

**- O - O - O -**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me trouve dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ça doit être le seul endroit de Poudlard que nous n'avons jamais réussi à pénétrer, et Merlin sait qu'on a exploré ce château de fond en comble.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder tout autour de moi en marchant. C'est tellement différent de la tour de Gryffondor J'arrive devant une série de couloirs identiques. _Avant-dernier couloir à gauche _Je m'engage dans le boyau sinueux. Je n'aime pas trop l'architecture des sous-sols  
Je trouve enfin devant moi ce qui doit être la porte d'un dortoir. De son dortoir. Contre toute attente, avant même de l'atteindre, je la vois s'ouvrir et une voix que je connais bien en sort.  
« Gwen!»  
La petite brune de tout à l'heure jaillit de la pièce en criant :  
« Je t'aime, Sev! À plus tard!»  
Elle me voit et me fait un signe de la main sans s'arrêter.  
« GWEN! Tu ne lui as pas?»  
Severus vient de passer devant moi. Il se retourne. Une chose est sûre, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Et je ne suis pas plus préparé que lui à l'affrontement, en réalité. Je regarde encore la brunette qui disparaît à un détour du couloir, puis Severus. _Elle l'appelle "Sev". Elle lui dit "Je t'aime"._  
« Black, dit simplement le Serpentard.  
– "Sev", hein? Je n'aurais pas cru que tu aimais les diminutifs.»  
Quelle horreur. C'est pas possible. Quelle horreur. C'est vraiment ma vie, ça?  
Je n'entends même pas ce qu'il me dit. Il veut que je m'en aille. Mais j'ai quelques zones d'ombre à éclaircir.  
« Alors, c'est Gwen, qu'elle s'appelle?  
– Euh Oui Gwendolyn Nightingale  
– Oh. Charmant. Elle est charmante. "Gwen" "Sev" Tout cela est charmant»  
Je vais vomir. Je vous jure que je vais vomir.  
« Si cela ne t'ennuie pas, Black, j'apprécierais que tu  
– Si, ça m'ennuie!»  
Ça ne peut pas être vrai.  
Mais toutes les questions que je lui pose ne font que le confirmer. _Pourquoi il ne dément pas!_  
« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une gamine de onze ans? je m'emporte.  
– Je m'en passerais bien, si tu veux tout savoir! C'est elle qui me colle. J'ai le malheur d'être son unique cousin»  
Ce dernier mot résonne dans le vide de ma tête à l'endroit où devrait se trouver la zone "jugeote" de mon cerveau, qui a dû partir en vacances sans me prévenir._ Cousin Cousin Cousin_  
« C'est ta cousine?» je demande stupidement. _Crétin Crétin Crétin_  
C'est sa _cousine_! Ha! Hahaha!  
« Si tu n'a plus de questions, j'aimerais que tu me laisses rejoindre mon dortoir.»  
Soulagé d'un poids énorme, je m'écarte sans réfléchir.  
« Mais passe, je t'en prie.»  
Une seconde. J'étais venu pour lui parler de lui et moi, non? Je lui bloque le chemin.  
« En fait, j'ai une autre question.  
– La sortie, c'est par-là, Black.»  
_Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.  
_**- O -**  
Comment se retrouve-t-il dans mes bras? En quelques instants, j'ai vu sa carapace tomber morceau par morceau, et maintenant il se repose sur moi comme si j'étais la dernière chose solide à laquelle il puisse se raccrocher.  
Je ne suis pas solide.  
« Tu regrettes vraiment de m'avoir de m'avoir embrassé?»  
Je suis même excessivement faible.  
« Je regrette de t'avoir blessé.  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande»  
J'essaie de retrouver le contrôle de moi-même. Ce qui est atrocement difficile dans la position où nous nous trouvons. Bon, j'admets qu'il y a une très forte ambiguïté dans notre amitié, d'accord?  
« Je Si tu Si tu veux une réponse égoïste Je dois dire que là je regrette de moins en moins»  
_Vive les litotes._  
Il plonge ses yeux noirs dans les miens.  
« Et il y a un risque que tu recommences?»  
Ah. La faiblesse humaine est effrayante.  
« Je crois même qu'il y a un risque très élevé»  
Nos lèvres se touchent, là. Ce n'est pas moi qui prends mes désirs pour des réalités. _Oh nom de_ Il n'a pas intérêt à partir, cette fois Il ne part pas. Le baiser s'approfondit et j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est mis à faire du surplace. Je me sens soudainement incroyablement euphorique. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps nos langues s'entrelacent langoureusement quand il rompt le contact avec un sourire moqueur :  
« C'est toujours pour rire, là?  
– Moui, pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas cela marrant?»  
Je l'embrasse encore, mais il se dérobe.  
« Je suis sérieux, insiste-t-il.  
– Tu es beaucoup trop sérieux»  
Je lui caresse la joue. Ses yeux s'assombrissent de doute. Bon, côté confiance, ce n'est pas encore ça.  
« Je ne suis pas en train de me foutre de toi!  
– Alors pourquoi tu as dit ça?  
– Pour te rassurer  
– Me rassurer?  
– Et puis peut-être un peu par fierté, aussi  
– Je vois. Gryffondor stupide.  
– Tu peux parler, Serpentard capricieux! On peut dire que tu me fais bien tourner en bourrique  
– Je ne suis pas capricieux, bougonne-t-il, je suis sensé. Et là là, on nage en pleine folie  
– Alors je crois que je préfère nettement quand tu es un peu moins sensé»  
Je tiens son visage entre mes mains pour lui empêcher toute nouvelle fuite - et nous dirons que je l'embrasse pour l'empêcher de répliquer.  
À cet instant, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre en grand.  
Instinctivement, je plaque Severus contre le mur et me place devant lui, une main de chaque côté de lui sur la pierre froide. Le battant s'arrête à quelques centimètres de nos pieds. Par l'espace entre la porte et le mur, je vois s'avancer la silhouette de Bulstrode. Il tourne un peu sur lui-même, puis sort de mon champ de vision.  
Au bout de longues secondes, je l'entends grogner :  
« Il n'est pas là.»  
Du couloir vient la voix de Madley.  
« Il est peut-être à la bibliothèque, allons voir!»  
La porte se referme. Tout s'est passé en moins d'une minute.  
Je sens le souffle chaud de Severus contre ma joue et je me rends seulement compte que j'ai bloqué ma respiration.  
« Il est parti», chuchote Severus près de mon oreille.  
Je me retourne vers lui et nos nez se touchent presque. Il a un air apeuré que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
« C'est n'importe quoi» bredouille-t-il.  
Je glousse.  
« Je ne trouve pas cela amusant du tout! s'énerve-t-il.  
– Hahaha! Il ne nous a même pas vus, ce lourdaud!  
– Et s'il nous avait vus? Ce n'est pas possible!»  
Mon rire se fane et je m'écarte un peu de lui.  
« De quoi tu parles?  
– Personne Personne ne va accepter ça»  
Son regard est dur mais sa voix vacille.  
« "Ça" quoi?  
– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
– Vraiment?»  
Si lui-même ne peut pas le dire, c'est sûr que personne ne l'acceptera Il regarde ses paumes ouvertes sur ses genoux.  
« Nous deux ensemble  
– Ensemble? Sois plus clair Tu veux dire comme ça?»  
Sans lui laisser le loisir de protester, je dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
« Comme ça?»  
En bas de sa joue.  
« Comme ça?»  
Dans son cou. Sa gorge frémit.  
« Salopard»  
Severus sait insulter très tendrement, quand il veut.  
Il passe ses bras derrière ma nuque et frotte sa joue contre la mienne. À mon tour, je le prends par la taille pour le serrer tout contre moi.  
« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser maintenant, souffle-t-il.  
– Toi non plus, mon petit Moi, je t'ai, je te garde.  
– Bien, j'aime mieux ça Mais je ne suis pas petit.  
– D'accord, mon grand.  
– Abruti.»  
Il relâche son étreinte et se laisse aller contre le mur, l'amertume persistant sur ses traits.  
« C'est facile de se faire des serments derrière la porte d'un dortoir, mais il va bien falloir sortir un jour  
– On pourrait peut-être se barricader» je plaisante.  
Il triture pensivement des mèches de mes cheveux et sa voix se fait si ténue que je l'entends à peine.  
« Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent  
– Allons donc, tu as honte de moi?»  
Il sourit.  
« Il y a de ça.»  
C'est moyennement drôle, en fait.  
« "Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés", dis-je doucement.  
– C'est exactement cela», murmure mon Serpentard les yeux brillants.  
Sirius Black, champion de proverbes et dictons toutes catégories confondues.  
« Ça ne ferait pas un peu Romeo et Juliette, ce plan?  
– Si tu veux, répond-il, mais alors tu fais Juliette.  
– En fait, je n'aime pas trop la fin de l'hist  
– Argh!» s'exclame-t-il en me repoussant.  
Son visage est tordu par la souffrance.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
– J'ai J'ai une crampe au mollet, halète-t-il. Aide-moi à me relever.»  
Je m'exécute en pouffant aussi discrètement que possible, ce qui ne m'évite pas un regard noir.  
« Je ne vivrai pas caché derrière une porte, tu peux me croire, grince-t-il.  
– Mmh, il y a des endroits plus confortables», fais-je avec un clin d'il tout en époussetant négligemment ma robe.  
Il rosit un peu.  
« Eh, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! je rigole.  
– Mais  
– Je savais bien que les Serpentards avaient l'esprit mal tourné!  
– Mais Mais bégaie-t-il, confus.  
– Ah, je vous jure, on leur donne la main et ils vous mangent le bras» je continue avec un sourire narquois.  
Il hausse les épaules.  
« N'importe quoi  
– Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis, on dirait que tu as reçu un coup de soleil  
– C'est cela, continue à délirer, moi je m'en vais»  
Il ouvre la porte et sort.  
« Où tu vas? Attends-moi!»  
Je le rattrape dans le couloir.  
« Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi!»  
Il me lance un regard amusé.  
« C'est une promesse?»  
Je cligne des yeux, décontenancé. Il a un demi-sourire.  
« "Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis".»  
Je le suis en ronchonnant. Comme les pompiers, je vous dis. Au clignotement.  
« Et on va où?  
– Finir ce qu'on a commencé.  
– Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là?»  
Il soupire.  
« Le devoir, Sirius. Ma punition en Potions. Tu ne croyais pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, si?  
– Eh bien, en fait, je ne dirais pas que ça a été exactement _facile_»  
Il tourne légèrement la tête de côté et je le devine embarrassé. Bon sang, il a vraiment besoin de se détendre, lui.  
« Mon plan génial pour échapper à ce supplément de travail a échoué, alors?» je lance nonchalamment.  
Il plisse les yeux dans ma direction.  
« Lamentablement.  
– Oh, dommage. Tout ce mal pour rien  
– Arrête.  
– Bon, sur ce, ravi de t'avoir connu, "Sev", mais  
– Ce n'est même pas drôle.  
– Je t'assure que si, je réplique joyeusement. Ne serait-ce que pour te voir prendre cet air pincé et  
– Boucle-la.  
– D'accord!»  
Je le suis hors de la salle commune, puis à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à une salle d'étude qui m'est étrangement familière.  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on retourne  
– J'y ai laissé mes livres pour y revenir plus tard.  
– Tu es revenu travailler ici depuis hier? je souris. C'est marrant, parce que des salles d'études il y en a quand même  
– Sans commentaire!» gronde-t-il.  
_Héhé._  
Il s'assoit à une table.  
« Tiens, tu ne veux pas aller devant le feu cette fois?  
– Non, répond-il sans détacher les yeux de la pile de livres qu'il dérange nerveusement.  
– Tu ne le trouvais pas douillet, ce fauteuil, toi? je fais innocemment.  
– Je doute qu'on puisse y travailler très efficacement dit-il entre ses dents.  
– Là, tu marques un point», je ris.  
Je prends la chaise à sa droite, et je la décale un tantinet vers lui. Il juge d'un il inquiet les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent avant de s'abîmer dans sa lecture.  
« Il est dit dans ce livre, commence-t-il, que la fleur de vent, lorsqu'elle est séchée»  
Je m'approche pour voir le paragraphe qu'il est en train de lire.  
« et réduite en poudre»  
Au lieu de regarder la page, je le fixe lui.  
« peut servir à la composition des potions de détartrage des dents»  
Il est clair qu'il est beaucoup plus doué que moi pour maîtriser l'afflux de sang dans ses joues. Par contre, pour ce qui est de contrôler les vibrations de sa voix, il a des progrès à faire.  
« Je me demande si cela peut être considéré comme une potion médicinale?» poursuit-il.  
Je pose une main sur ce fichu bouquin pour qu'il se décide à tourner les yeux vers moi, ce qu'il fait avec une réticence amusante.  
« Tu Tu en penses quoi?  
– Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre.  
– Oh. Ce n'est pas très constructif, ce que tu dis là.  
– Nan.»  
Ne trouvant rien à dire après cette réponse formidable, il se contente de me foudroyer du regard.  
« Tu veux vraiment qu'on bosse? je demande avec ennui.  
– Oui, vraiment.  
– Pourquoi?»  
Je jurerais voir un embryon de sourire contenu s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.  
« Parce que si on finit aujourd'hui, on aura tout le dimanche de libre.»  
N'ayant jusqu'ici soupiré qu'après une motivation, je lui arrache le livre des mains et me plonge sans plus attendre dans les joies du travail de recherches.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bon, voilà, c'est fini °ton morne d'un auteur qui a gravement l'impression de s'être cassé le popotin pendant un mois à écrire un chapitre totalement inutile°. On n'avance presque pas, c'est trop naze. Ça aurait dû continuer un peu, mais le chapitre était déjà beaucoup trop long pour votre santé et la mienne, alors bon. Tant pis.  
Je n'ai pas une idée très précise de ce qui doit arriver dans le chapitre 10, je balise complètement. Je ne veux vous faire aucune promesse, sinon que je ne mettrai pas plus de temps pour l'écrire que j'en ai mis pour celui là...  
Pas tapeeer...  
Bisous à tous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voilà pour la seconde version encore plus longue. Ce bout était peut-être superflu (?), mais je ne voulais pas l'abandonner et quand j'ai essayé de le raccrocher au chapitre 10 il ne survivait pas au changement de point de vue, sans compter que ça faisait un début de chapitre complètement incohérent. Enfin voilà, un petit casse-croute en attendant le prochain chapitre !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Comme chien et chat

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**_  
Important : J'ai rallongé le chapitre 9, donc pour ceux qui ne seraient pas encore au courant, allez d'abord lire la nouvelle fin!  
_**  
**Disclaimer :** Joanne Rowling ne sera pas avec nous dans ce disclaimer. °pousse du pied un couteau ensanglanté sous le lit° Elle, euh, elle a un rhume... °hum° Je suis l'auteur de ce texte, mais je ne touche aucun argent pour l'écrire et je ne suis pas propriétaire pas de l'univers dans lequel il se déroule, ni de la plupart des personnages... Toutefois, cela devrait s'arranger d'ici peu, quand j'aurai réussi à falsifier le testament de JKR X3.

**Notes :** Chapitre anniversaire! 10ème chapitre de Chiche et anniversaire de moi (°sob°) il y a une douzaine de jours... Je voulais le poster le jour de mon anniv, mais je n'ai pas pu, désolée pour ce retard énormissime... Mais bôôôcoup de travail et bôôôcoup d'autres écrits en cours. Et j'ai été d'autant plus lente que je n'ai plus qu'un droit de visite limité à mon ordinateur, depuis quelque temps. Vilains parents X(.  
Vous savez quoi? J'adore ce chapitre. Absolument pas parce qu'il est meilleur que les autres (désolée pour vous), mais parce qu'en l'écrivant j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait de la plus lamentable improvisation scénaristique un art. Je suis extrêmement fière. Je pourrais me spécialiser dans l'impro scénaristique, il y a sûrement de l'avenir là-dedans (les concepteurs de séries télévisées doivent y recourir souvent).  
Bref, inutile de vous saouler avec plus de notes (c'est quoi, tous ces soupirs de soulagement?), vous avez déjà attendu suffisamment longtemps.  
**Ah! Si!** (je sais jamais faire court...) À partir de maintenant je mettrai toujours où j'en suis de l'écriture du chapitre dans ma bio, alors si vous vous impatientez, au moins vous aurez des nouvelles...

**Dédicace :** Toujours aux Ciné-Sup, sauf Toinou et Sue qui sont très mal assortis et à qui je souhaite de casser rapidement (non, je ne suis pas méchante), et en particulier à un James menotté au radiateur X3.

**Spoilers :** Les 5 tomes parus.

**Remerciements :** Personne. Je suis ingrate.  
...  
Lol, si, à ma chère salh pour le betalectage éclair et pour avoir trouvé le titre parfait :D.

**Reviewers :** Comme d'hab', merci à tous, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Ce qui est bien quand on a du retard, c'est qu'on a encore plus de reviews XD.  
Des personnes embêtantes que je ne nommerais pas m'ont reproché de mettre les réponses au reviews avant le chapitre, alors que ça n'intéresse personne en dehors éventuellement du petit paragraphe qui le concerne. Et je répond zut, c'est quand même pas compliqué d'abaisser un peu la barre de défilement pour trouver le début du chapitre si on veut passer les notes è-é.  
Na.  
blacky : Désolée, je vous ai refait le coup de la panne XD. Panne de motivation, surtout. Bravo première revieweuse et donc première à trouver pour ce cher Boby :). C'est bien pratique de glisser ce genre de références juste parce que je ne sais pas comment appeler l'ex de Sirius, ça donne l'air cultivé (lol, en fait c'est pas du tout comme ça que le prénom m'est venu, j'ai pensé "mante religieuse" et Catherine Zeta-Jones m'est venue à l'esprit...).  
nuage : Oh, la journée d'appel, que c'est barbant... Enfin, au moins, on peut récolter pas mal de pains au chocolat . J'avais écrit une partie d'un chapitre de Chiche, durant cette journée... Je ne compatis pas pour les devoirs de maths par contre, j'ai plus de maths, mais la philo c'est bieeen aussi prise de tête et bieeen plus casse-gueule. Et pis les pâtes, c'est bon, non :)? Lol, mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me chanter "You are my sunshine" quand tu veux X3. Plus c'est long mieux c'est, je ne sais pas... plus ça risque d'être lourd, non? Étouffe-chrétien... (m'en fous, chu pas croyante... ouh c'est nul). Nombre de chapitre pour Chiche? Aucune idée... Théoriquement au moins 20, si l'on tient compte de la période que ça doit couvrir. Par contre, vu que mon inspiration n'a pas été au plus fort pour les deux derniers chapitre, je m'inquiète... Les autres fics avancent assez lentement à côté pcq je fais tout en même temps, mais à un moment vous serez bombardés de fics, voilà tout X3... Oula, je m'étale, mais pour trois reviews tu le méritais bien, surtout que tu as été la seule à me souhaiter mon anniversaire :D. Marchi et gros bisous.  
Moemai : C'est vrai, tu me paierais :D? Lol, c'est bête qu'on n'ait pas le droit X3... Mais c'est mieux comme ça : si je me faisais payer, j'aurais des délais à respecter, et il semble bien que j'en sois incapable! Je note tes suggestions, mais les joyeux instants dans la neige (j'aime beaucoup les scènes dans la neige moi aussi :)) sont surtout prévus pour après les vacances de Noël (youpi! °auteur se rendant compte qu'elle a des trucs de prévus finalement°). Allez, merci encore pour tes magnifiques dessins et n'oublie pas de me donner l'adresse de ton site quand il sera fait, que tout le monde puisse les voir :D.  
SuuAnda : Suu! Je suis indigne, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de moi depuis fort longtemps... Mais tu n'es pas la seule, oh non. Comment je vois Gwen? Toute petite, menue, le visage rond et rieur, d'immenses yeux curieux, les cheveux très bouclés au carré... J'aimerais bien voir ton dessin! Promets de me le montrer!  
Dega : T'en fais pas, je n'envoie plus de mail de toute façon... Déjà que je ne bosse plus, et c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de s'arrêter maintenant avec le bac à la fin de l'année. Les derniers mètres sont les plus durs XP! Merci boucou chère gazettienne.  
berlouche : C'est une fic entièrement faite pour gagatiser de toute façon, n'essaie pas de résister parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre et alors tu détesterais cette fic (ce qui me ferait de la peine). Continue la tienne à toi et fais pas trop bobo à Sirius quand son tour viendra -o-.  
Sin : Chère Sinouninounichette, jamais je ne me serais permise de mettre en doute tes qualités de lectrice, voyons... C'était juste pour faire la causette XD. Bon, vas-y, défoule-toi, mets-en plein la tronche de Sirius si tu veux, de toute façon il est en passe de devenir tellement sublime das cette fic que tu n'arriveras pas à contrebalancer lolll. Sérieux, Jo doit m'influencer, je me mets à le traiter comme... euh... Tipoupoutitipapa, tiens. C'est dire. Pour la fin du pari... Même moi j'ai failli oublier que le pari s'arrêtait avec le bisou, et pourtant je suis plus ou moins l'auteur, alors tu vois -.-;... Quant à Lenna... De nombreuses anti-Sirius sont censées se reconnaître dans le personnage X3.  
lani : Lol, c'est bien aussi Henri Dès, j'étais vraiment fan quand j'étais petite... Je lis de moins en moins de fics pcq j'ai de moins en moins le temps, et je ne te parle même pas d'écrire des reviews... Mais je ne lâche pas celles que j'ai commencées, ne t'en fais pas! Je suis juste un peu en rade -.-'...  
chrisanimefan : Mon secret pour avoir autant de reviews? Si je le savais... Non, en fait, je vais t'avouer : la moitié des reviews sont écrites par des amis à moi, et l'autre moitié par moi-même! Lol... Il doit y avoir quelque chose de magique dans la potion Sirius+Severus+romance+slash+humour, et ensuite, le monde attire le monde comme on dit! (Ça marcherait pas sur le sieur Snape, ça...) Je peine un peu depuis qq temps et j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le temps de rien faire, c'est affreux... Allez, j'espère que la motivation va me revenir -.-;.  
LOU4 : Merci de me rassurer X3. Non, ce n'était pas un chapitre _complètement_ inutile ;). Un peu comme celui-là, quoi. Je pense qu'à partir du 11, ça va progresser un peu plus... (J'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque chapitre!) Non, allez, j'ai lancé pas mal de pistes pour la suite dans ce chapitre 10, seulement, j'ai presque l'impression de ne plus être dans la même fic, à cause du changement de situation et donc du fil conducteur du récit. Ça fait bizarre.  
Paradise1 : Je n'arrêterai pas cette fic, ne t'en fais pas... Depuis que j'ai lu une connerie de description de ma personnalité en fonction du jour de ma naissance qui s'est révélée incroyablement juste mais qui mentionnait "a une forte tendance à ne jamais mener ses projets à bien", une sorte d'orgueil mal placé me pousse à prouver le contraire XD!  
BabyChang : Oui mais tu comprends que je m'inquiète si le slash c'est pas trop ton truc, pcq c'est pas pour rien que dans le genre, "romance" est placé avant "humor"! Enfin, rien ne te force à continuer à lire si jamais ça te saoule -.-;...  
Tabasco : Ah la la, l'entrevue avec Pookie, c'est une des idées qui m'est venue vers 5h et demie du matin... Je devrais toujours me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour écrire, c'est là que viennent les meilleurs trucs lol. Pour répondre à ta question, sans son ours en peluche, Sirius devrait se consoler avec Severus, et ce chapitre tend à démontrer que ce ne serait pas si mal ;).  
Lome : BRAVO POUR TON PERMIS :D! Je suis heureuse si mon chapitre a pu te détendre mais je suis sûre que tu l'aurais eu de toute façon. Moi j'ai trop la flemme de prendre des cours pour le passer -.-;. En tout cas, c'était loin d'être une review banale et ça m'a fait incroyablement plaisir :).  
alana chantelune : Cucupower est le maître-mot de ce genre de fic, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas XD? "Ils sont dans de beaux draps!", écris-tu... Navrée de te contredire, mais ils n'en sont pas encore à ce stade ;D. C'est la 6e année ma chère, et j'ai décidé, après avoir dans un premier temps négligé certaines infos de JKR, de les respecter, donc si tu te souviens de quand James et Lily se sont officiellement mis ensemble pour de bon, tu as une sérieuse indication sur l'avenir de ce couple dans ma fic...  
Kero : Oui, un looooong bientôt, comme tu dis! Je n'ai jamais autant de temps que pour ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment que ça ne m'arrivera plus jamais, mais je n'ose plus faire promesse, parce que tu vois où ça me mène... à ne pas les respecter! Et puis le bac approche à grand pas, alors...  
Blue Nessae : Le fan-club de Pookie s'agrandit de jour en jour :D. Je dois dire que j'en tire la même sorte de fierté qu'avec le canard de bain du journal de Severus ;D. Lily et James... ne sont pas prêts de se rafistoler, en effet. Ça se confirmera dans le chapitre 11... Mais peu importe après tout, on sait bien comment ça finira avec eux (en hécatombe, yâk yâk).  
Soal : Bah oui, ce couple est moins populaire que je ne l'aurais cru... Pas assez crédible, sans doute? Trop sujet aux fics "pur lemon" à mon goût, en tout cas. Bethany, j'aimerais la développer un peu, je ne sais pas encore... Je n'ai pas décidé si elle était intéressante ou pas.  
Arlein de Lioncourt : C'est à peu près certain que le rating va augmenter, mais je ne pense pas arriver à R :)! PG-13 peut-être, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai un peu de mal à voir les limites de ces fichus ratings...  
Florelia : Oh, je ne voulais pas du tout donner l'impression que je déprimais avec mon message de fin, mais j'ai loupé mon coup parce que beaucoup ont cru que ça n'allait pas et que j'envisageais d'arrêter... Mais non! Tout va bien! Surtout avec des reviews comme la tienne :D... Merci boucou. Pour ce qui est du bout en plus, je voulais avant tout remonter un peu notre Severus qui commençait à manquer de caractère dans les bras de Sirius... Héhé X3. Je ne considère pas comme une insulte le fait d'être perfectionniste, ne t'en fais pas! Je suis très perfectionniste... Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes chapitres ;)?  
Alexiel.v : Tu n'es plus malade depuis le temps, je suppose, m'enfin, bon rétablissement quand même :D! Bon, allez, même si ce chapitre ne faisait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, cette avancée était importante :)...  
Luthien : Lol, pauvre Peter, je ne voulais pas l'accabler comme ça; au contraire il devait avoir une super discussion sur la vie avec Sirius :D, mais le chapitre était trop long, patati patata... Ce sera pour une autre fois. Oui, Lenna a raison, mais elle se contredit aussi, parce qu'elle a collé une étiquette à Sirius, elle aussi... Sirius n'est pas perfide, c'est vrai, quoi, à 11 ans on peut encore avoir des dents de lait XD. J'ai même une amie de 17 ans qui a encore des dents de laits, alors... J'ai pas remis le passage où ils se parlent à travers la porte parce que ça n'apportait rien du point de vue de Sirius, et que c'était long... L'ellipse n'a pas été évidente à réaliser, mais ça aurait été très lourd de remettre ce passage.  
Shiefa Li : Severus ne rougira plus... Enfin, il va faire son possible pour l'éviter XD. Voilà comment Severus Snape apprit à ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion de sa personne - très important devant le Dark Lord, n'est-il pas -, grâce à Sirius... Ça coule de source X3.  
Mel-Imoen : Je suis une grande fan de Lychee :D! Mais _elle_, elle est vraiment drôle... Sirius/Remus est un couple... que j'aime aussi beaucoup (ainsi que les Severus/Remus, mais celui-là n'a pas la cote), et que je trouve telllllement crédible... que j'en viens à me demander si JKR elle-même ne finira pas par y faire allusion dans un de ses livres! Oui, je sais, je rêve, là... Sinon, j'adore aussi Placebo. L'album _Without you I'm nothing_, surtout -o-. Sublime. Molko, président! Lol... (Les élections me montent à la tête.)  
Laur : Bouh, ta review a été coupée! Vilain ffnet, vilain X(! Mais ne t'en fais pas, rien ne t'oblige à poster de review, ou bien tu la fais façon accusé de réception "Ai bien lu ton chapitre. Salut." lol...  
Cerulane : Merci! J'avais peur qu'ils soit indigeste, ce chapitre, tant mieux si ce n'est pas le cas... Visiblement, pour tout le monde Gwen est une adorable peste. Pour Sev aussi, en fait. Ce qui prouve qu'elle est vraiment forte XD.  
redbohemian : J'ai très peur de ne plus réussir à faire du drôle... de ne plus avoir d'idées... Faudra me dire ce qu'il en est pour ce chapitre :).  
Elehyn : Lol, si Sev apprenait que tu as aimé le docu animalier, il te priverait de chocolat ;D. Au stade où on en est, la potion d'épouvante n'agit plus depuis longtemps, en fait. C'est entièrement psychologique. Le traumatisme a été suffisamment fort pour marquer les deux Gryffondors très profondément... Jusqu'aux syndromes hystériques (terme psychiatrique sorti tout droit de mon cours de philo XD) de James. J'insiste là-dessus parce que... Parce que :). Remus et Lenna, il faudra bien que je m'en occupe, un jour... Seulement je ne sais pas encore quand. Bientôt? En tout cas, remercie Candy de ne pas m'avoir trop tourmentée encore cette fois-ci... J'aimerais bien dire "je le ferai plus", mais depuis quelque temps à chaque fois que je fais ce genre de promesses je me trouve incapable de la tenir, donc je vais m'abstenir -.-;.  
Cian : Tiens, Cian! Il y a de plus en plus de Gazettiens, par ici :D... Merci madaaame!  
Diosa : Oh, oui, je suis bien d'accord, l'idée de base de Chiche est totalement... sans intérêt XD! C'est quasiment le principe de cette fic : partir en live à partir de rien... J'aime bien cette technique, ça marche bien dans une fic humoristique :3! Je suis très étonnée que tout le monde trouve mon Peter bête... Lol! J'en ai un peu rajouté avec lui, mais un idiot de service c'est utile pour l'humour, et c'est tellement tentant de lui foutre des baffes, à celui-là... T'en fais pas, entre Sev et Sirius ça va se passer bien encore un bon moment... quelques petites scènes de ménage par-ci par-là bien sûr, mais c'est pour faire joli ;)...  
Dark Jezebel : Lol, tu as essayé combien de fois avant de pouvoir poster cette review XD? Merci de t'être donné cette peine en tout cas! Bizooouuu! Je t'écris bientôt...  
kétinka : C'est gentil c'est gentil c'est gentil X3! D'accord, je vais raconter Severus qui épluche des patates (j'aime bien cette image XD)... Lol. Oui, la survie de ce couple ne va pas être évidente, enfin, son incognito surtout... Pourvu que ça dure, comme dirait Sev dans le chapitre qui suit :). Bien, en tout cas, il faut réviser ses figures de style de temps en temps. Je savais que Chiche pourrait même être éducative XD.  
naindjardin : Merciiiii (°fille qui adore qu'on complimente son écriture° - on s'en serait douté en même temps)! T'inquiète, la fin est pour dans longtemps, de toute façon!  
aresielle : Je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner, pardon, je ne voulais pas donner cette impression! Je vais continuer, et même je vais finir :D!  
LolieShing : Si j'ai compris le message? °air Sue-esque° Ben non, justement, je me demandais... Il faut que je fasse autant de suites que tu as écrit "LA SUITE"? Et des suites différentes, ou qui se suivent? Et par suite, tu entends quoi exactement? Suite comme la chambre d'hôtel? Lol.  
Tonyk : Pas trop lourd à avaler d'un coup, ces 58000 mots ? En v'la 6500 de plus ;D! Eh, mais c'est qu'elle est déjà longue ma fic, tout de même °super fière° ... Merci.  
Caroline Black : Oui, bien sûr, il n'y avait personne quand Sirius est passé dans la salle de Serpentard... Encore heureux -.-'. Tu étais optimiste pour ce nouveau chapitre... Tu me diras de quoi il retourne :).  
Petite Dilly : Youhouh, c'est gentil d'avoir bravé une Sirius/Severus pour me lire :). Je suis d'accord, moi aussi quand j'ai du boulot, je me mets à chercher à tout prix une fic à me mettre sous la dent... Non, le climat du couple ne va pas se détériorer très vite... C'est à dire qu'ils en sont à un stade où il se connaissent assez pour se rendre compte qu'en fait ils s'apprécient (hum), mais pas assez pour voir certaines... incompatibilités... Snif.  
nuwanda : Fou rire et émotion, voilà qui me fait plaisir... Après tout, si on regarde le genre, c'est le but recherché, n'est-ce pas :)? Pour ce qui est de l'explication de leurs rapport vingt ans plus tard... Ben, vous verrez bien quand on en sera à la fin de la fic parce que, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu divulguer jusqu'ici, il risque quand même d'y avoir des surprises... Tout dépendra de si je suis paresseuse ou pas :D.  
Maria Ferrari : Arf, j'ai bien du mal à ne pas reléguer Pettigrew au dernier plan -.-;! Le problème c'est qu'au départ j'ai caricaturé les personnages, et avec lui je ne trouve jamais l'occasion de lui conférer une profondeur. Pourtant, ce perso a un potentiel... Pookie, son origine garfieldienne est revendiquée. Disons que c'est l'enfant (ou plutôt le père?) de Pooky :D.  
Phonzine : Merci ma Phonzinette :D! Mais j'aime aussi ton style et j'aimerais bien lire la suite de ton histoire, moi... J'ai plein de retards dans tous mes e-mails, mais tu finiras bien par avoir de mes nouvelles un jour :). Je t'adore, bisou!  
Luna Denree : Oui, je suis d'accord, on a du mal à trouver des Sev/Sirius de qualité è-é... °est-ce parce que j'ai déjà dévoré toutes celles qui étaient bien, par hasard -.-;?° Mais je ne pourrai jamais vérifier que Chiche en est une, alors j'aime bien me l'entendre dire :D.  
mad-eye-amarad : Lol, bah tant mieux si tu as lu le chapitre 9 plus tard, tu auras moins attendu pour celui-ci :D! Ici j'ai justement eu un peu de mal avec Severus, parce que je dois le faire évoluer, or c'est un personnage qui rechigne beaucoup à la moindre évolution. Mais tout arrive :). Je vais enfin pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases.  
Griffy : Oh ben c'est gentil, c'est la première fois qu'on me complimente à ce point sur mon Sirius :D. Enfin, disons que d'habitude on le dit idiot (même pas vrai!)... Les points de vue, c'est surtout bien pratique, crois-moi :)! Je ne saurais jamais où finir mes chapitres, sans ça... Et puis ça impose des contraintes sur le scénario, c'est plus amusant :3.  
Merawen : Ouhouhouh, le premier slash que tu lis? °fière° Bienvenue chez les yaoistes, petit scarabée :D! Je ne sais toujours pas moi-même si Sirius va l'annoncer à James, alors... Qui vivra verra :).  
meuh leuh : Oui oui, voilà le chapitre 10... Mais-euh... Je suis désolée pour ta lettre, mais tu sais ce que c'est, la terminale... plein de boulot... (et plein de fics, HUM) merci pour mon anniversaire (arkh X() et pis je te promets que je t'oublie pas... J'accumule les retards dans ma correspondance, c'est trop grave... Enfin. Biz Mouloud :).  
Yumiko : Pookie a fugué de chez Garfield quand il a appris que le tome 38 allait sortir, voilà... On le faisait trop travailler, le pauvre... Maintenant il est peinard dans le lit de Sirius (la chaaaance), c'est tout de même mieux que la caisse d'un chat obèse... Lol, merci.  
popssss : Harcelage? Je sais pas si ça se dit, mais je le dis... et le pratique, yâk yâk. Je n'ai pas oublié un seul de tes s, je suis trop fière de moi ;D. Marci boucou!  
Darksnape : Désir charnel... Certes, mais ils vont presque pas se voir pendant deux chapitres après celui-là, alors ça risque fort d'être repoussé à plus tard :)! °auteur sadique° Je ressens de la culpabilité non seulement pour mon retard mais parce qu'encore une fois je ne trouve pas le chapitre à la hauteur... enfin... J'essaie de ne plus dire ça X(.  
ithil : Oui, c'est ta première review, elle est bienvenue :D! N'importe quel couple pourrait passer avec un minimum d'humour, de toute façon :3...  
cracmol : Un review pleine de compliments est toujours intéressante, voyons lolll! T'en fais pas, j'ai déjà des amies pour me faire des critiques qui me font bouder pendant des jours lol...  
Wang : Ouah, encore quelqu'un qui aime Sirius! Ça me rassure, je commençais à le croire mal-aimé - on dirait que tout le monde lui préfère Severus... Moi je les aime tous les deux... surtout ensemble XD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10. Comme chien et chat  
**  
« Alors alors alors alors alors!»  
Pouf! Je me laisse tomber sur le banc. J'éprouve une bizarre impression de flottement, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là. C'est à peine si je m'aperçois que Gwendolyn s'accroche à mon bras.  
« Sev, raconte-moi raconte-moi raconte-moi!»  
Je lui fais un gentil sourire.  
« Quel est ton problème, microbe?  
– Ça s'est bien passé avec Sirius Black?»  
_De quoi tu te mêles!_  
« Très bien. Tu feras attention, j'ai planqué son cadavre dans le conduit de la cheminée de la salle commune.  
– Quoi?»  
J'adore quand elle a cette petite frimousse sidérée.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, demi-portion? On se déteste!  
– Tu Mais non! Il t'aime!»  
Je me pétrifie.  
« Sev ton verre déborde.  
– Hein? Ah!»  
Je repose le pichet de jus de citrouille avec fébrilité.  
« Gwen, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?  
– Que ton verre débordait.  
– Non, avant!  
– Euh Qu'il t'aime?  
– Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça?  
– Bah, quand je lui ai demandé il est devenu rouge tomate!» rigole Gwendolyn.  
Je me détends légèrement. Ça ne veut rien dire, ça.  
_Une minute._  
« Tu lui as demandé _quoi_!  
– Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais lui donner le mot de passe comme ça pouffe-t-elle.  
– Tu n'aurais pas dû lui donner du tout!»  
Elle fait la moue.  
« T'es pas très reconnaissant  
– Reconnaissant? Merlin, mais de quoi?  
– C'est ce que je te demande, justement! J'entendais plus rien quand tu es entré dans le dortoir  
– Quand je?»  
_Ooouuuvrir les chacraaas_  
« Gwendolyn, est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, tu nous aurais espionnés?  
– Non! s'écrie-t-elle. Je me suis juste arrêtée au coude du couloir pour entendre ce que vous disiez.»  
Je m'humecte les lèvres en essayant de toute la force de ma volonté de relâcher le couteau autour duquel ma main s'est crispée.  
« Vous vous êtes embrassés ou pas?»  
Et Gwendolyn ne me facilite vraiment pas la tâche.  
« Pourquoi tu réponds pas?»  
Je déplie un doigt deux  
« T'as pas l'air content, Sev Pourtant, quand t'es arrivé, tu rayonnais»  
Trois  
« D'ailleurs c'est trop drôle de te voir tout heureux comme ça!»  
Quatre Le couteau retombe sur la table.  
Je pivote vers ma cousine avec raideur.  
« Sache, Gwendolyn, que tu viens d'échapper de très près à la mort.  
– Pourquoi tu  
– Stop.  
– Mais je  
– Ne dis plus rien.  
– Mais enfin  
– Plus un mot ou ma fourchette se chargera de te faire taire en se plantant dans tes cordes vocales, c'est bien compris!»  
Elle ouvre de grands yeux, bouche bée, et juge finalement plus prudent de se la boucler.  
_Gentille fille.  
_Incroyable mais vrai, ce silence béni dure près d'un quart d'heure - je pourrai peut-être faire quelque chose de cette enfant, finalement.  
« Au fait, Sev, Madley et Bulstrode te cherchaient, tout à l'heure.»  
Je me rappelle l'intrusion de Brute Épaisse dans le dortoir un peu plus tôt. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je croyais qu'être surpris dans ce genre de situations compromettantes n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Des autres particulièrement stupides, il va sans dire. Je vais devoir réviser mon jugement ou bien à ce sujet, ou bien en ce qui concerne l'intelligence que je m'accordais jusqu'ici.  
« Pourquoi me cherchaient-ils?  
– Tu sais, tu devrais engager une secrétaire. Ou, du moins, me payer pour prendre sans arrêt tes messages et ton courrier.  
– Ma chère cousine, je ne tolère ta présence que dans la mesure où elle m'est un tant soit peu utile, je rétorque. D'ailleurs, tu ne connais ce système que trop bien, n'est-il pas?  
– Oh, Sev, arrête avec ça, tu sais bien que c'est pas _seulement_ pour mon image que je traîne avec toi  
– Je sais, je suis ton cousin préféré, ce qui tombe rudement bien, tout de même, puisque tu n'en as pas d'autre, j'énonce d'un ton sarcastique. Alors arrête ton baratin et dis-moi plutôt ce que me voulaient les deux zouaves.  
– Ben, ils ont pas voulu me le dire. Il paraît que je ne suis qu'une "stupide morveuse", maugrée-t-elle. Oh, je les aime pas du tout, ceux-là.  
– Je ne peux que t'approuver»  
Je repère la bande des quatre débiles, un peu plus loin vers le milieu de la table. Madley ne tarde pas à s'apercevoir de l'insistance de mon regard et je suis stupéfait de le voir sourire. Pas méchamment, hein. Plutôt avec respect.  
Je cherche autour de moi qui pourrait en être le véritable destinataire et, n'en trouvant pas, j'adresse à Madley un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux et retourne à mes côtelettes d'agneau.  
« Ils ont rien voulu me dire, reprend Gwendolyn avec un grand sourire, parce que, selon Bulstrode, le fait qu'Adam Wilkes ait à te parler ne me regarde absolument pas» _Oh. Ceci explique cela.  
_Elle rit de son rire tintant.  
« Ce sont les garçons les plus stupides que je connaisse.»  
J'opine avec sérieux.  
Pas de doute, elle _a_ un potentiel.

**- O - O - O -**

Rien à faire.  
J'ai beau examiner la situation sous tous les angles, j'en reviens toujours aux mêmes conclusions.  
Premièrement, j'ai dû m'asseoir à l'endroit du canapé qui a un ressort déglingué.  
Ensuite, il est anormal que je me trouve incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce livre sur _Les effets et méfaits de l'hyalite ferrugineuse dans les mélanges aux extraits naturels de mollusques prosobranches_.  
Et enfin, la cause de ces deux maux est cet abruti de Gryffondor. Surtout le deuxième.  
Oui, parce que, voilà, qu'il s'endorme sur le canapé à côté de moi passe encore, mais qu'il en profite pour s'étaler à moitié sur mes genoux est nettement moins acceptable. Pour ne pas dire inadmissible. Voire, même, intolérable.  
Quoique, en fait, cela passerait encore si ma main ne lui caressait pas la tête de cette manière.  
_Fichtre, cette situation est vraiment étrange.  
_Si on m'avait dit il y a trois jours que je me retrouverais à papouiller Sirius Black sur un canapé, je serais soit mort de rire - fin tragiquement inappropriée en ce qui me concerne -, soit bouclé à Azkaban pour avoir jeté un Sortilège Impardonnable sur le petit plaisantin. Parce que, au risque de me répéter, c'est tout de même foutrement n'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas si je vais un jour pouvoir m'y faire, mais comme cela va sans doute finir dans peu de temps, il est inutile d'essayer.  
Le plus difficile, c'est de me sentir aussi uhm bien. Non pas que les innombrables malheurs de ma vie de misère se soient volatilisés d'un seul coup. Je pourrais même dire que j'en ai encore plus qu'avant. Mais, par un phénomène singulier, quand Sirius dort sur mes genoux, je n'en ai pour ainsi dire plus rien à secouer.  
Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui était prévu. Je me rappelle parfaitement qu'avant de m'endormir hier, j'avais décidé qu'il faudrait que j'aie une conversation sérieuse avec Sirius pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, pour essayer de clarifier les choses. Mais c'était compter sans Sirius. Ce qui est fâcheux en soi, étant donné que Sirius est un ingrédient plus ou moins indispensable. En fait. Et quand on s'est retrouvé ici tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de discuter. En fait.  
Cela ne va pas du tout, je n'ai plus aucune autorité sur lui. _Réveille toi, Severus, quand est-ce que tu as eu de l'autorité sur Sirius?  
_Le Gryffondor remue un peu dans son sommeil. Je retire ma main de sa tête en me réprimandant et me replonge dans mon livre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se rende compte que je me plais à lui tripoter les cheveux - chose que je viens à peine de réaliser moi-même.  
_Décidément, tu cèdes bien trop à tes faiblesses, ces temps-ci, Severus.  
_Je t'emmerde, la petite voix.  
Sirius soupire et se retourne sur le dos.  
« Mmh Continue»  
Hum, je crains que ce ne soit raté pour le secret de cette faiblesse-là.  
Je pose mon livre sur l'accoudoir. Et mon coude aussi, parce qu'après tout c'est fait pour cela et que j'ai grand besoin d'avoir l'air au moins un peu décontracté.  
« Tout va bien pour toi, Sirius? Je ne te dérange pas dans ta conquête épique de la totalité de la surface du canapé?»  
Il ouvre les yeux avec étonnement.  
« Tiens, pourquoi j'ai la tête sur tes genoux?»  
Et c'est lui qui demande cela.  
« Tes mouvements somnambuliques révèlent certainement un attachement inconscient pour mes jambes; à moins que cela ne soit pour tout ce qui peut te tenir lieu d'oreiller potentiel, ce qui me paraît en réalité plus probable  
– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi» marmonne-t-il. Je dois faire tout mon possible pour rester impassible comme il se remet sur le côté pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon torse. « Mon attachement pour toi est parfaitement conscient et revendiqué.»  
Je déglutis péniblement. Je n'ose plus respirer. _Il va causer ma mort, je le savais._ Ce n'est pas qu'il me rende nerveux, c'est juste que je j'ai bu trop de thé ce matin. Oui, voilà.  
_De l'air!_  
« Euh Sirius Si quelqu'un rentre»  
Il se blottit encore plus près avec un petit rire.  
« Et tout ce temps où je dormais sur toi, quelqu'un aurait pu entrer tout aussi bien et tu n'as rien dit»  
_Non mais je vais le talocher s'il continue._  
« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller imbécile» je prononce avec quelques difficultés.  
Pour le coup, il s'écarte doucement et je souffle un peu.  
« C'est vrai? C'est vraiment très attentionné, de la part d'un oreiller. Quoique tu me dois bien ça : mes deux dernières mauvaises nuits étaient de ta faute.  
– Ah oui? J'étais pourtant en train d'admirer la vitesse à laquelle tu t'endors en ma présence  
– C'est normal, puisque c'est ton absence qui m'empêche de dormir.»  
_Chacras. Chacras, bordel._  
« Tu ne m'as pas adressé le moindre regard de tout le repas hier, bougonne-t-il. J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis et que j'aurais tout à recommencer  
– Tu l'aurais fait?»  
Il prend un air de défi.  
« Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement entêté.»  
Je souris légèrement, sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux de son visage. Ce moment serait sûrement très romantique, sans le ressort déglingué sur lequel je suis assis.  
Mais le romantique, d'abord, ça craint. Ça réveille mon ulcère juvénile.  
Sentant l'attraction terrestre faire irrésistiblement pencher ma tête vers le bas et ne voulant pas succomber - par pur accident - à une autre de mes nombreuses faiblesses, je brise le silence avec un haussement de sourcil critique.  
« Tu sais, avoir la tête sur les genoux de l'autre, c'est une des choses que j'ai toujours trouvées ridicules chez les couples»  
Non pas que je nous considère comme un couple, bien entendu. Il a compris que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais oui. Nous, on est juste on est euh Le terme exact ne me vient pas pour le moment.  
Il ferme les yeux avec contentement.  
« Si tu savais ce que je me contrefous d'être ridicule quand il s'agit de tes genoux» Ses paupières se relèvent sur un regard brillant. « Mais je t'accorde que c'est un peu cliché.»  
Il se relève en s'étirant souplement et va s'appuyer du côté opposé du canapé.  
_Eh voilà, j'ai froid, maintenant, merci Sirius. Et j'ai vraiment mal à mon séant.  
_Je me décale légèrement vers le milieu du canapé pour échapper au ressort maléfique.  
« Eh bien, tu vois, je te manque déjà!» me taquine Sirius comme je me rapproche de lui, en posant ses pieds sur ma cuisse pour m'embêter. _Mmh, jolies chaussettes.  
_Il se récolte un regard noir, et c'est bien tout ce qu'il mérite. Pas plus impressionné que ça, il revient vers moi pour passer un bras autour de mon cou. Hum. Mes regards noirs n'ont plus le même effet qu'avant. La proximité entre nous devient de plus en plus critique lorsqu'il s'exclame :  
« Tiens, c'est gentil de m'avoir fait une place.»  
Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il s'appuie sur mon genou pour se hisser par-dessus mes jambes et se laisser tomber dans l'étroit espace entre moi et l'accoudoir.  
« C'est mieux, comme ça?  
– Tu ne te sentirais pas un peu envahissant, des fois?»  
Un peu comme si j'étais pris dans un étau, je ne peux plus bouger. Salopard.  
« Mais non, regarde, c'est super pratique, tu peux même poser ton livre sur mes genoux! fait-il en me jetant ledit livre sous le nez.  
– Les miens me suffisaient pour cela.  
– Tu ne serais pas un peu possessif avec tes genoux?  
– Disons que j'y suis assez attaché je roule les yeux.  
– Moi aussi, si l'on en juge par mes "mouvements somnambuliques", semble-t-il? réplique-t-il avec un clin d'il.  
– Euh Oui»  
J'ouvre mon livre sur mes _ses_ genoux. Non, ce n'est pas pour me cacher derrière. Ce livre est réellement passionnant.  
« Severus, t'es pas marrant  
– Ça doit être pour cela qu'on m'a donné ce prénom Tiens! Tu savais que l'extrait d'opale» Il m'extirpe le livre des mains et le balance de côté. « quand il est enrichi en en fer» Sa main vient sur ma joue et me force à le regarder. « p pouvait rendre explosive une inofensive mnh»  
Sirius a l'art et la manière de me couper la parole.  
« soupe de bernicles? je termine en haletant la minute suivante.  
– Non, je n'ai pas faim.»  
Il me dévisage quelques instants, et se met à rire joyeusement en s'adossant de nouveau à l'accoudoir.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
– Tu rougis à chaque fois!»  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai rougi, mais tout le sang s'évacue de mes joues à ces mots. J'étais pourtant passé maître dans le contrôle du rougissement, me semblait-il. _Ce type a une très mauvaise influence sur moi_, je me répète pour la centième fois au moins.  
Contrarié, je pousse ses jambes encombrantes et me lève.  
« Tu es sûr que personne ne peut entrer ici? je m'inquiète.  
– Seulement ceux qui connaissent l'emplacement de cette pièce.  
– C'est-à-dire?  
– C'est-à-dire personne! C'est une pièce secrète qu'on a découverte avec James et les autres»  
_Ai-je bien entendu?_  
« Sirius, es-tu en train de me dire que Potter pourrait entrer à tout moment dans cette pièce?  
– Euh  
– Je veux sortir.  
– Ne sois pas parano!  
– Je suis parano! Parano, insomniaque, névrosé, avec un soupçon de schizophrénie! Tu aurais dû te renseigner avant de me»  
Perdant mes mots, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains avec confusion, ce qui ne manque pas d'amuser le Gryffondor.  
« Je ne désespère pas qu'un jour tu arrives à en parler  
– Au lieu de te foutre de moi, explique-moi comment on sort de cet endroit.  
– Et si je voulais te garder avec moi?»  
Il n'est sans doute pas normal qu'à chaque fois qu'il me dise ce genre de choses je me sente aussi embarrassé que quand nous étions censés être juste de bon ennemis - ce qui, tout compte fait, ne remonte qu'à avant-hier. Mais il n'est sans doute pas normal qu'il me dise ce genre de choses, de toute façon.  
« Ça va être l'heure du déjeuner, Sirius.  
– Oh, déjà?»  
Il enjambe nonchalamment le dossier du canapé pour me rejoindre.  
« Insinuerais-tu que je fais passer mon estomac avant toi?  
– Tu te fais du mal», je me moque.  
Il hausse les épaules, faussement vexé.  
« Puisque mon amour est incompris Tu caresses le chien en pierre près de la porte et elle s'ouvre.  
– Un chien en pierre, voyez-vous ça Je n'aime pas les chiens.»  
Je passe une main hésitante sur l'encolure de la statue et celle-ci pousse un jappement qui me fait sursauter. La porte s'ouvre aussitôt.  
« Comment ça, tu n'aimes pas les chiens? fait Sirius d'un air offusqué comme je sors dans le couloir.  
– Je préfère les chats.  
– C'est bien aussi, les chiens!  
– Ça chasse les chats.  
– La moitié du temps ce sont les chats qui commencent! proteste Sirius.  
– Ça ne change rien au problème, je préfère les chats.  
– Des fois, les chiens s'entendent bien avec les chats bougonne-t-il.  
– C'est rare.  
– Mais ça arrive!»  
Je lui glisse un regard en coin. Je me demande s'il voit une espèce d'analogie dans ce débat.  
« Alors je suppose que j'aime bien ces chiens-là» je concède.  
Il a l'air curieusement rassuré par cette réponse.

**- O - O - O -**

« Qui peut me donner le nom de ces créatures?» interroge le professeur Rodana.  
Je n'en sais rien, et ne désire pas le savoir. Ces espèces de ridicules petits cochons marrons qui grognent à nos pieds en sautillant sur leurs grandes pattes maigres n'ont aucune espèce d'intérêt à mes yeux.  
En revanche, ils m'offrent une bonne excuse pour regarder Sirius tandis qu'il donne la réponse.  
« Tout à fait, Mr Black. Des Génies des Marais.»  
_Des Génies, ces trucs?_ relève la partie de mon cerveau qui n'est pas entièrement accaparée par la contemplation de Sirius Black Celui-ci finit par surprendre mon regard et je détourne les yeux en me morigénant.  
« Ces Génies viennent des marais situés au Nord-Est de la Forêt Interdite et Oui, Mr Pettigrew?  
– Est-ce qu'ils sont dangereux?  
– Non, Mr Pettigrew. Vous devriez savoir que les Génies sont des entités bénéfiques de la nature. Ils prennent soin de leur environnement et ne s'en prennent qu'à ses ennemis  
– Alors pourquoi ceux-là me regardent fixement? couine le Gryffondor.  
– Que dites-vous?»  
Tout le monde se tourne vers Pettigrew. En fait, il semble que tous les cochons - pardon, les "Génies" - soient tombés en arrêt devant le groupe des Gryffondors. Mais je dirais que celui qu'ils regardent réellement, c'est le garçon qui arrive derrière eux d'un pas alerte. Lupin.  
« Le professeur McGonagall m'envoie vous porter cette note, mademoiselle dit le Gryffondor avec un regard inquiet pour les cochons qui se sont mis à grogner avec une certaine hostilité.  
– Peut-être qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi, Pettigrew! raille pendant ce temps Nigaud Un.  
– Qui se ressemble s'assemble!» renchérit Nigaud Deux.  
Pettigrew pique un fard et les jumeaux serpentards éclatent de rire.  
« Messieurs Baddock, je n'apprécie guère votre humour», gronde Rodana.  
Pour ma part, j'ajouterais que Pettigrew ne ressemble pas à un cochon, mais plutôt à un hamster. Allez, un cochon d'Inde, à la limite.  
Le professeur griffonne je ne sais quoi sur un bout de parchemin et le tend à Lupin qui paraît soulagé.  
« Tenez, Mr Lupin, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, veuillez bien rapporter cette réponse à votre Chef de Maison.»  
C'est amusant tout de même comme ce genre de bizarreries arrivent toujours à ce damné Lupin Toutefois, si j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il n'avait pas la cote auprès des animaux - d'ailleurs, il a planté sa BUSE de façon mémorable -, c'est la première fois qu'ils paraissent prêts à lui sauter à la gorge.  
Je suis sans doute le seul à remarquer que les cochons - _Génies_ - s'apaisent aussitôt après le départ de Lupin, en-dehors peut-être de ses amis. Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.  
C'est alors que je croise de nouveau le regard de Sirius. Il a l'air sévère et me fait non de la tête. Je déchiffre sur ses lèvres les mots : "_Laisse tomber_".  
Je hausse les épaules sans répondre.  
« Reprenons, s'il vous plaît, dit Rodana. Vous allez vous occuper chacun d'un Génie. Vous observerez leurs longues pattes d'échassiers qui leur servent à progresser dans les terrains vaseux des marais Du fait de la fragilité de celles-ci, ils sont très sujets aux foulures et aux fractures.»  
Je considère la bestiole grotesque en face de moi. Je déteste les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. J'ai gardé cette matière uniquement parce qu'il est facile d'y obtenir des bonnes notes. Évidemment, si j'avais su que notre ancien professeur serait remplacé cette année par cette greluche qui doit collectionner les licornes en peluches à ses heures perdues, je me serais abstenu.  
« Eh, Snape, tu veux que je m'occupe de ton Génie?» me fait Brute Épaisse.  
Ah. Voilà le second changement radical qui est intervenu dans ma vie samedi dernier. Celui-ci s'explique mieux, mais n'en est pas moins troublant. Depuis qu'ils savent que je suis plus ou moins dans les petits papiers d'Adam Wilkes junior, le héros de la Maison, les quatre débiles me cirent les pompes tant qu'ils peuvent, sans doute dans l'espoir de se mettre dans les petits papiers de celui qui est dans les petits papiers d'Adam Wilkes. Cette attitude est tout ce qu'il y a de plus méprisable.  
J'en profite à fond.  
« Fais donc, Bul'.» J'esquisse un rictus. « _Adam_ sera rassuré d'apprendre que votre comportement s'est amélioré à mon égard  
– Attends, je vais le faire! s'écrie Nigaud Deux.  
– Pourquoi toi? proteste Nigaud Un.  
– Laissez tomber, il m'a dit à moi de m'en occuper»  
J'_adore_ ça. Pourvu que ça dure.  
Madley, lui, boude un peu. Habituellement, les trois autres sont à sa botte à lui. Cette situation est par conséquent doublement jouissive!  
Alors que chacun - sauf moi, gnaha - s'affaire à chercher la petite bête aux malheureuses créatures, Sirius lève la main.  
« Est-il vrai que les Génies exaucent des vux?  
– Comme celui d'Aladdin, vous voulez dire?» fait Rodana avec son sourire charmeur - ou plutôt charmé, en l'occurrence. Assez indécent, quoi. « Non, Mr Black, pas exactement. Il est vrai que si vous aidez un Génie d'une façon ou d'une autre, il vous récompensera»  
_Cette bonne femme m'énerve._  
« Mais on ne sait jamais de quelle façon, avant de se trouver dans cette situation Pas trop déçu, Mr Black?»  
Allez-y, prenez le thé, tant que vous y êtes _Elle a toujours cette voix-là?_  
« Juste un peu hausse-t-il les épaules.  
– Qu'auriez-vous eu de si important à demander à votre Génie, Mr Black?»  
Non, mais, oh, elle l'allume, là. À son âge, c'est répugnant. Elle a au moins au moins vingt-cinq ans.  
« Eh bien réfléchit-il. Je lui aurais demandé»  
Et, devant tout le monde, il tourne la tête vers moi, aux lèvres un sourire enjôleur, et me dévisage ostensiblement. D'abord abasourdi, je lui retourne un regard furieux en essayant d'ignorer les chuchotis interrogateurs de ceux qui suivent la scène.  
Il se retourne vers Rodana avec une expression candide.  
« La paix dans le monde?»  
Je renifle avec mépris.  
Potter, à côté, rigole comme un taré. Les Gryffondors ont décidément un sens de l'humour peu commun.  
« Je serais toi, je ferais gaffe, Snape, me glisse Madley. On dirait que Black prépare encore un sale coup contre toi»  
Je l'ignore superbement, occupé à avoir l'air très très fâché face à Sirius, qui m'envoie un clin d'il réjoui.  
_Irrécupérable._

**- O - O - O -**

« Black, tu es un grand malade! je gronde comme nous retournons au château pour le déjeuner.  
– Un problème, Snape?» Un sourire espiègle retrousse ses lèvres et sa voix se fait plus profonde. « Tu veux qu'on en discute dans un coin tranquille?»  
_Oui!_  
« Calme tes hormones, Black.»  
Quoi? Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que j'ai désespérément besoin de lui parce que cela fait trois jours qu'on s'est embrassé pour la dernière fois, non?  
Marchant devant moi, il ralentit un peu le pas pour que Potter et Pettigrew prennent suffisamment d'avance, et me lance sans me regarder :  
« Tu vas faire quoi de ce mercredi après-midi, Snape? Récurer ta collection de chaudrons? Étiqueter tes potions?  
– C'est tout ce que tu as à me suggérer?  
– J'aurais mieux, mais si tu es occupé  
– Je ne le suis pas À part à tenter d'éviter la chose qui arrive sur notre droite.  
– La chose qui?  
– SEV!»  
Gwendolyn me saute littéralement dans les bras et me fait un énorme baiser sur la joue. _La peste, elle m'a eu par surprise._ J'essaie en vain de la faire redescendre sur le sol.  
« J'étais en Botanique! On a vu un arbuste incroyable qui Oh, salut, Black!»  
Sirius se retourne et lève une main embarrassée.  
« Oui Salut Gwen  
– Gwendolyn, s'il te plaît! corrige-t-elle avec hauteur. On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble que je sache!»  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner. _Bien, Gwen, remets ce grand malade à sa place._  
« Peut-être pas, mais ton cousin et moi, si, rétorque Sirius.  
– C'étaient des Génies, Black.  
– Aucune différence!  
– Les Génies, c'est carrément plus cool! s'exclame Gwendolyn.  
– Plus romantique, en tout cas, je soupire en essayant de défaire les mains de la fillette autour de ma nuque.  
– À propos, Black! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Sev, samedi dernier?»  
Alors _là_, elle a intérêt à rester bien accrochée, parce que si j'arrive à la faire descendre, je ne me gênerai pas pour la piétiner sauvagement. Mais Sirius répond avec un naturel désarmant.  
« On a travaillé à son devoir de potion, là sur la fleur de vent. C'était super chiant, d'ailleurs.  
– Ah  
– Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, je fais à l'enquiquineuse de onze ans.  
– Ça prouve rien! proteste-t-elle. Vous avez sûrement convenu ça ensemble!»  
Ah, lala. J'aurais presque de la peine pour elle.  
« Dis, Sev, tu voudras que je te fasse voir les progrès que j'ai faits en balai, tout à l'heure?  
– Nan.  
– Silteuplééé!  
– Nan.  
– Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose d'autre de prévu, des fois?» hasarde-t-elle avec suspicion.  
Sa perspicacité est l'une des choses que je hais le plus chez cette gamine.  
« Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose de prévu pour ne pas avoir envie de te regarder gesticuler ridiculement sur un bout de bois?  
– Le prof dit que je suis douée!  
– Tu es douée en _tout_, Gwendolyn  
– Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle avec une certaine suffisance, avant de sauter de mes bras pour entrer dans le château. Mais je pourrais avoir une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine.  
– Alors tu me montreras l'année prochaine Cet après-midi j'ai des révisions à faire. On a plein de devoirs à la fin du trimestre.  
– Bon, alors je te ferai voir pendant les vacances!  
– C'est ça  
– Oh, j'ai _faim_!»  
Elle se précipite dans la Grande Salle.  
« Des révisions, Snape? Comme c'est intéressant, glisse Sirius en m'effleurant le poignet du bout des doigts. Je pourrai sûrement t'aider  
– Moui j'acquiesce. J'ai des difficultés en Charmes  
– À deux heures, alors?»  
Huhuhu. _Ne pas sautiller comme une vulgaire Gwendolyn_ Gwendolyn qui me fixe encore d'un air soupçonneux depuis sa table.  
_La paix!_

**- O - O - O -**

Je jette un bref regard alentour, puis donne un coup de baguette sur le crâne dégarni du buste placé à l'entrée de la pièce secrète. Sirius est déjà là lorsque j'entre, étendu face à la porte sur le vieux canapé situé sur la gauche. Son visage rayonne alors que je m'approche et je me sens brusquement nerveux. _Il ne peut pas être pour moi_  
« Désolé, j'ai dû semer Gwen qui»  
Il m'attrape par le bras et avant d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait, il m'a fait tomber sur le canapé et je me trouve assis entre ses jambes, ses bras enroulés autour de moi.  
« Comment oses-tu être en retard?» reproche gentiment Sirius en me serrant très fort contre sa poitrine.  
Dans un moment comme celui-là, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il me prend pour un ours en peluche.  
« Tu m'as manqué Severus» murmure-t-il contre mon oreille, avant d'en embrasser le lobe.  
Oh, mais il y a pire que d'être l'ours en peluche de Sirius Black, j'en suis persuadé.  
« On se voit tous les jours, je lui rétorque hypocritement  
– Et c'est insupportable de devoir rester à distance Qu'est-ce que cela va être, deux semaines sans te voir!  
– Deux semaines? je répète, déconcerté.  
– Les vacances sont dans dix jours, tu sais.  
– Ah Et tu t'en vas? je demande d'une petite voix.  
– Je passe les fêtes chez James, comme tous les ans. Toi, tu vas chez ta mère, c'est bien ça?  
– Je Oui, bien sûr.»  
Il doit sentir la déception dans ma voix.  
« Tu aurais voulu qu'on reste ici?  
– Non non  
– C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu rester rien que tous les deux»  
Ma gorge se serre et je réalise avec un certain mécontentement à quel point j'en aurais envie. Je me demande si ce genre d'état de dépendance peut se comparer à celui des drogués?  
_Eh bien, on dirait que tu deviens plus hippie de jour en jour, mon pauvre Severus._  
« Mais ce n'est pas possible, soupire Sirius. James trouverait ça louche.  
– Oui.» _Potter est vraiment un nuisible!_ « C'est sans importance, de toute façon.»  
Je cherche à me redresser, mais ne trouve d'autre appui que ses genoux. _Impression de déjà-vu_  
« Cette position me rappelle étrangement une certaine chute dans les escaliers, il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'observe avec amusement.  
– Tiens, c'est vrai! reconnaît Sirius. Mais bien des choses ont changé entre-temps»  
Je me retourne face à lui, de sorte que nos jambes s'entrecroisent.  
« Justement, pas tant que ça. Tu avais déjà une attitude bizarre à mon égard  
– Oui, et cela s'appelle draguer, Severus. Flirter, courtiser, séduire, faire des avances»  
Mes yeux s'agrandissent à chaque mot.  
« Tu n'es pas sérieux?  
– Je t'assure que si, tu n'as qu'à regarder dans un dictionnaire  
– Non, je veux dire Tu ne me draguais pas?»  
Il lève les mains au ciel.  
« Merlin! Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte!  
– Bah Si Mais je ne voyais pas et je ne vois toujours pas, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu aurais fait cela?  
– Pourquoi? Euh»  
Il semble mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
– Non, c'est Rien.» Il secoue la tête et sourit. « Pour tes beaux yeux, très certainement.  
– Très bien, on oublie cette question  
– Quoi? Tu aurais préféré que je dise que c'était pour tes jolies fesses, peut-être?  
– Non! Je! Non, certainement pas»  
Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je dois user de toute la maîtrise du flux sanguin de mon visage pour ne pas m'empourprer violemment. Sirius, lui, est hilare.  
« Allez mon lapin, fais pas ta timide susurre-t-il en me passant un doigt sur la joue.  
– Tu es insupportable.  
– Oh, pauvre de toi  
– Exactement.  
– Vivement les vacances, alors, que tu sois débarrassé de moi.  
– Oui.» _Enfin Non Quand même pas  
_Allez savoir pourquoi, je suis incapable de me corriger à voix haute.  
« Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que je me sens aimé ironise Sirius.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, qu'on se fasse des déclarations enflammées sur un coin de canapé miteux?  
– Non, jamais je ne demanderais une chose pareille à môssieur Severus Snape troisième du nom.  
– Tu es bien placé pour te foutre de ma famille, toi!  
– Je sais grimace-t-il.  
– Tu ne sais rien de ma famille.  
– Tiens, tu as remarqué, toi aussi? C'est marrant que _personne_ n'ait eu la bonne idée d'essayer de réparer cette lacune»  
Il attend des explications que je ne lui fournirai pas. S'il est bien une question que je ne désire pas aborder, c'est celle-là.  
« Je me demande si Gwendolyn va nous lâcher un jour, dis-je pour changer de sujet. Elle veut absolument qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous  
– On se demande bien où elle va chercher une idée pareille! rigole Sirius. Drôlement maligne, ta cousine Moi cela m'aurait fait horreur, à son âge»  
Cela me faisait horreur il y a encore quelques semaines.  
  
Vivement mon anniversaire, que je puisse faire une croix sur ces seize années de bêtise.  
« Ça fait drôle, hein dis-je à mi-voix.  
– Oui.»  
Pensif, il fait des ronds sur mon genoux avec son doigt.  
Il est beaucoup trop beau. Si cela se trouve, je suis un genre de passe-temps. Pire, une _expérience_. Je devrais vraiment éclaircir tout cela au lieu de continuer à me complaire dans je ne sais quelle chimère.  
Sirius lève les yeux vers moi, tend la main vers mon visage, se penche  
Ce qu'il y a, c'est que les compensations à ce statut incertain me paraissent en valoir la chandelle.

**- O - O - O -**

« REGARDE, SEV! hurle Gwendolyn.  
– Je regarde, je regarde»  
Oui, d'accord, elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Pour une débutante.  
« EN PIQUÉ, REGARDE, EN PIQUÉ!»  
Mais c'est qu'elle commencerait à me faire peur.  
« Tu devrais redescendre maintenant, Gwen!  
– Non! Je travaille mon coup de batte!»  
Son coup de batte est déjà impressionnant pour une gosse d'un mètre douze  
« C'est ta sur?» demande soudain une voix à ma droite qui me fait sursauter.  
_Nom d'une moustache de poisson-chat. _Adam Wilkes.  
« Euh Non C'est ma cousine  
– Il me semblait bien que tu étais un enfant unique», dit tranquillement ma hantise de ces derniers jours. _Comment sait-il cela, lui?  
_Il s'assoit avec désinvolture à mon niveau.  
« C'est étrange, Snape, on jurerait que tu m'évites. Cela va faire une semaine que je cherche à te parler.  
– Non, pas du tout! J'ai été assez pris récemment»  
_Je n'ai jamais cru à l'histoire de Pinocchio. N'empêche, je n'aimerais pas que mon nez devienne encore plus long_ De drôles d'angoisse me prennent toujours quand je me trouve devant ce type.  
« J'espère que cela ne t'a pas empêché de réfléchir, Snape.»  
Ben, si, justement. Maintenant, j'ai des relations qui ont dépassé l'ambiguïté avec un certain Sirius Black, qui est un garçon, qui défend la bannière de Gryffondor et qui, si l'on tient compte du fait qu'il a renié son illustre famille et réciproquement, n'est pas a priori un fervent admirateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Mais bon.  
« Je ne vois pas à quoi il me servirait de prendre une décision maintenant D'ici mes dix-sept ans, je peux changer d'avis mille fois  
– C'est donc là ton problème, Snape. Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi il n'y a qu'une bonne décision.  
– Ah.» _Laisse-moi deviner laquelle est la bonne, selon toi._  
« Est-ce que tu es satisfait de cette société pépère qui reste engoncée dans ses traditions moyenâgeuses?  
– Euh  
– On laisse les Moldus gouverner le monde. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en font? Ils font la guerre! Sortis d'une guerre mondiale, ils remettent cela au Vietnam Les Moldus ne savent faire que cela, se taper dessus. À croire qu'ils n'ont pas dépassé l'Âge de Pierre!  
– Tu prêches un converti je hausse les épaules.  
– Je veux bien le croire, Snape, mais maintenant il faut agir. Nous révéler à la face du monde. Parce que nous sommes une race supérieure, tu comprends? Il faut qu'on empêche ces Moldus de détruire notre monde Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera?  
– Mais je n'ai même pas encore seize ans, dis-je en baissant les yeux.  
– C'est un bel âge. Un âge qu'on aimerait vivre à sa guise, hein? Profiter des derniers moments d'irresponsabilité. Ne s'en faire qu'au sujet des filles» sourit-il.  
Oui, oh, les filles, bien sûr. Au diable l'avarice, moi j'y ajoute un garçon  
« Mais la guerre, tu ne peux pas y échapper, elle est déjà là. Si tu ne te bats pas, tu ne pourras être qu'une victime. Nous, tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de nous dire dans quel camp tu veux être. Dans celui des conservateurs, ou dans celui de la Révolution. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
– J'en pense» _C'est tellement plus simple de ne pas s'engager._ « J'en pense que la vieille société sorcière aurait effectivement besoin d'un coup de balai.  
– À la bonne heure! Je vois que tu commences à saisir le truc. Ne t'en fais pas, pour l'instant, tu es à Poudlard, et on préfère éviter le risque que Dumbledore ne s'en mêle  
– Mais Et toi? je m'étonne.  
– Moi? Je suis entièrement blanc»  
Sa manche se relève sur un avant-bras dépourvu de toute marque noire.  
« Cela ne m'empêche pas d'aider Toi aussi, on pourra avoir besoin de ton aide. On en reparlera. Pour l'instant» Il se relève. « Si l'on ne se revoit pas d'ici là : bon anniversaire, joyeux Noël et bonne année!»  
Et sur ces mots, il disparaît d'un pas alerte.  
Gwendolyn ne tarde pas à me rejoindre sur son balai.  
« C'était qui?  
– Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch que tu souhaites tant intégrer, ma chère cousine.  
– Ah. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu, de loin. C'est avec lui que tu sors?  
– _Gwen_! je m'étouffe. C'est une obsession, chez toi!  
– Je sais que tu sors avec quelqu'un. Je _vais_ trouver  
– Tu as abandonné la piste Black, alors? je demande, croisant mentalement les doigts.  
– Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne trouve pas que vous alliez si bien ensemble, finalement.»  
Eh bien, merci de me remonter le moral à ce sujet, je vois que mes craintes sont confirmées.  
« Ça a l'air de te décevoir, ce que je dis glisse-t-elle sournoisement.  
– Jamais de la vie!»  
Elle éclate de rire et s'envole avant que je n'aie pu lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

**- O - O - O -**

« Déjà une semaine!»  
Depuis lundi la neige tombe dru et le sol en est maintenant entièrement recouvert. Il fait froid, humide, et Merlin sait pourquoi, j'adore ce temps.  
« Une semaine?  
– Une semaine, Severus! Tu crois que je parle de quoi, de ton devoir sur la fleur de vent?»  
Sirius et moi sommes sortis, profitant de ce que la plupart des gens préfèrent rester bien au chaud à l'intérieur du château.  
« Tu comptes les jours, toi?  
– Pourquoi pas?  
– Je ne sais pas Cela donne toute une importance» _ que tu ne dois pas y accorder._  
« Évidemment! Excuse-moi si je considère que c'est un événement  
– Mmh.» Cela me ferait plaisir, ce qu'il dit là, si je n'étais pas réaliste. « Alors, pas trop marre, au bout d'une semaine?»  
Il me regarde d'un air un peu surpris.  
« C'est _court_, une semaine  
– Ça, je le sais. Mais une fois ton caprice satisfait  
– Il ne s'agit pas d'un caprice! s'emporte-t-il. Enfin tu me prends pour qui!  
– Pour un fou»  
Je m'arrête pour observer placidement l'étrange plante grimpante qui prolifère le long de ce mur du château.  
« _Tu_ me rends complètement cinglé, grogne-t-il.  
– C'est pas beau de rejeter la faute sur les autres, dis-je distraitement.  
– Tu recules à chaque fois que je fais un pas vers toi.  
– Tu sais ce que c'est que cette plante?  
– Par exemple, tu changes de sujet  
– Mais non, je discute, c'est tout.  
– ou bien tu joues de mauvaise foi  
– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
– ou tu fais l'idiot pour éluder la question  
– Sirius L'idée même que ceci puisse être une scène de ménage est surréaliste.  
– et tu tournes encore et toujours en dérision ce qui te fait peur.  
– J'ai peur, moi!  
– Oui Peur que je ne sois pas sincère. Ou bien que je le sois, je n'en sais foutrement rien.»  
Non. J'ai juste peur qu'il reprenne ses esprits d'un moment à l'autre.  
« C'est épuisant de devoir te prouver sans arrêt que je ne te laisserai pas, tu sais!  
– Je n'ai pas peur  
– Tant mieux! Parce que moi, si.  
– Voyez-vous ça!  
– Je t'assure.  
– Les Gryffondors n'ont peur de rien, voyons, je ricane.  
– Je crois que je suis amoureux.  
– Les Gryffondors sont trop idiot pour av _Pardon_?  
– Je crois que je suis amoureux.»  
Le sang bat fortement à mes tempes. _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, cet abruti?  
_« De qui?»  
Il me regarde avec consternation.  
« À ton avis? De Sue Lumpington!»  
Je ne saisis pas l'ironie dans sa voix, ou plutôt, je l'ignore délibérément parce que cela m'arrange.  
« Bien Vous serez sûrement heureux ensemble.  
– Mais arrête Tu sais très bien Tu sais que c'est toi.»  
J'aimerais être une fille pour pouvoir faire semblant de m'évanouir et ne pas avoir à faire face à cela. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire. C'est absurde. D'ailleurs, c'est cela que je dois lui dire.  
« C'est absurde.»  
Il a l'air blessé.  
« Oui, c'est absurde, et alors? Tu crois que ça se commande? Tu crois qu'à choisir, je n'aurais pas préféré me simplifier la vie et aimer une fille? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, moi!» Il donne un coup de pied dans un caillou. « Et toi?»  
Cette conversation m'embarrasse. Fortement. _C'est tellement plus simple de ne pas s'engager._  
« Moi je je manque d'éléments de comparaison»  
Euphémisme.  
« Ce n'est pas une réponse.  
– Si, c'en est une! Je ne sais pas! Comment veux-tu que je le sache! Je suis complètement paumé dans cette histoire de fous!»  
Il a un geste tendre, mais je le repousse par réflexe. _N'importe qui pourrait passer ici! _Seulement, il a l'air si malheureux tout d'un coup que j'ai envie d'auto-flagellation façon Elfe de Maison. Il s'adosse au mur et tourne la tête de côté. _Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours tout de travers?  
_« Sirius»  
Il chasse ma main avec colère.  
« Tu m'emmerdes.»  
Bien. Au moins, c'est clair.  
_Attends! Non, ce n'est pas clair! Il venait de me faire une déclaration  
_Je me place devant lui, mais il s'obstine à regarder ailleurs. Il y a un moment où il faut arrêter de subir et prendre sa vie en main. Parfaitement. Je suis sûr qu'un philosophe a dû dire cela beaucoup mieux au moins une fois dans l'Histoire.  
Alors je prends mon courage et le devant de sa robe à deux mains, ce qui a au moins le mérite de le surprendre. Ses yeux tristes s'agrandissent d'étonnement comme je l'attire vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, d'abord timide, puis plus aventureux. _Je dois reconnaître que c'est agréable de prendre l'initiative, pour une fois_  
« Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux reproche-t-il dans un souffle.  
– C'est toi que je veux, idiot.  
– Ah.» Mon Gryffondor rosit de plaisir. « Me voilà rassuré»  
Puis ses yeux se fixent avec stupeur sur un point au-dessus de mon épaule et il vire carrément cramoisi. Je me retourne aussi sec.  
Gwendolyn se tient à quelques pas de là, bouche bée.  
« _Gwen_! je rugis.  
– Je le savais! Je le savais!» se met à piailler la fillette avant se s'enfuir en riant comme une folle.  
Au-delà de toute exaspération, je m'appuie le front contre l'épaule de Sirius en essayant d'ouvrir mes chacras et de ne pas m'énerver pour cette petite idiote.  
« Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre, Sirius. Tu me rendras visite à Azkaban?  
– Bien sûr, promet-il en passant ses bras autour de moi. Au moins une fois par an. Je t'apporterai des oranges. Et je t'amènerai aussi Sue pour qu'elle te montre la bague de fiançailles.  
– Salopard.  
– Je croyais qu'on allait bien ensemble?  
– Trop tard, tu es à moi.  
– Oh-oh, tu deviens possessif, cela ne te ressemble pas  
– Ah bon?» _Qu'est-ce qu'il sait de moi, au juste?_ « Et ça, ça me ressemble?»  
Tous les prétextes sont bons pour embrasser cette bouche-là le plus passionnément possible.  
« Merlin, j'ai créé un monstre chuchote-t-il, essoufflé.  
– Trop tard pour revenir en arrière.  
– Bon, alors il va falloir faire avec»  
Je lui mange son sourire avec délice.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh voilà! Tout ça pour ça -.-;.  
L'allusion à Azkaban sur la fin était peut-être de mauvais goût... mais j'aime bien les vannes qui ne font plus rire quand on y réfléchit deux secondes. Gnaha. °sadique°  
Allez! Le chapitre 11 devrait aller (au moins je sais ce que je vais y raconter, cette fois), mais mon bac approche de plus en plus... Soyons optimistes! La vie est belle et les giboulées de mars se déchaînent. Allez voir Big Fish et vivent les Poissons :D.  
Si vous vous sentez de me laisser une review, ne vous gênez surtout pas, hein ;)...  
Bise à tous!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	11. Joyeux Noël…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**  
**Disclaimer :** Le petit monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas, puisque mes tentatives de falsifier le testament de Joanne Rowling se sont avéré infructueuses Pourquoi? Disons que, quand JKR est entrée en trombe chez le notaire en braillant "JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE!», ça a un peu fait cafouiller les choses  
Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle nous fera le même coup avec Sirius dans le tome 6 °lalala°

**Notes :** Je suis désolééééééée! °larmes aux yeux° Ça m'énerve parce que j'ai écrit ce chapitre très très vite, sauf la fin qui m'a pris énormément de temps vu que j'avais jamais mon ordinateur, mais que par contre j'avais ma première épreuve du bac! C'est pas juuuuuuste! C'est la faute à mes parents et au rectorat, lynchez-les tous autant qu'ils sont  
Pour compenser, ce chapitre est TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS LONG. Trop long. Je suis sûre qu'il y a de grosses longueurs T-T Mais après vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à en ôter un seul morceau! Vous allez donc devoir subir!  
- - - Chapitre très 70s qui devait théoriquement parler des vacances et qui en fait parle essentiellement de ce qui se passe avant -.-;. Les vacances vraiment, ce sera plutôt pour le prochain (j'étais pas très à l'aise avec la famille Potter Les Snape, c'est une autre affaire).  
_Petit hommage à la série TV britannique _Black Books_ dans ce chapitre; s'il y en a qui connaissent, ils admettrons que Bernard Black le méritait vraiment :D °fan°.  
_  
**Dédicace :** Aux Ciné-Sup qui sont presque tous admis à Louis Lumière, si c'est pas beau la vie :D!

**Remerciements :** Aux gens qui traduisent des mangas sur le net, aux gens qui écrivent des mangas, aux gens qui lisent les mêmes mangas que moi pour qu'on puisse en discuter ensemble, à la toccata de Bach :D.

**Reviewers :** J'ai de plus en plus de nouveaux reviewers, ça me fait plaisir, mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre les anciens C'est peut-être une idée que je me fais (je n'ai pas été vérifier) mais j'ai l'impression que certains du début ne reviewent plus. Snif!  
Paradise Nightwish : Bonjour première revieweuse °décerne ruban de la première revieweuse° :D! Moi je suis fan des reviews! J'y suis ultra-accro! Mes reviewers, promettez-moi de ne pas me lâcher! ;)  
lani : Tu aimes quand Sev devient hippie? °mouahahaaaa° Alors ça tombe très très bien Lis vite ce chapitre :)! Les chaussettes de Sirius (j'aime les questions à la con!) sont vertes avec des petits chiens rouges dessus (oui, très discret, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais bon, tu sais comment est Sirius!).  
chrisanimefan : C'est pas grave si tu sais pas quoi dire dans les reviews, tu sais, moi j'ai souvent le même problème -.-;; Ça me fait très plaisir que tu continues à reviewer, parce que justement tu étais là depuis le début, alors tes reviews me sont devenues un peu indispensables :) Donc même si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, sache que rien que le fait que tu laisses une review m'aide énormément!  
Jo : Marrant, ça, c'est une réplique que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir relevée, et pourtant je n'étais même pas sûre de la laisser (Pourquoi ça me fait toujours ça?) Lol, c'est le passage que j'avais écrit en repartant de chez toi, dans la voiture :D! Merci boucou! °très très fière de faire aimer une Sev/Sirius à qq'un qui n'apprécie pas le pairing°  
nuage : Moi aussi j'ai eu mon bac blanc sans réviser! (Est-ce que je l'avais dit qq part o.O?) mais bon, c'était très juste, quand même -.-;! Pour Wilkes, à l'origine, je n'ai pas pensé aux _Portes_ d'Alohomora quand j'ai choisi son prénom, parce que j'avais oublié ce personnage XD! Mais c'est évident que mon subconscient l'a ressorti de là! On va dire que c'est un hommage à la merveilleuse fic d'Alohomora! On va vaguement avoir des nouvelles de Lenna dans ce chapitre, effectivement mais alors, trrrès, trrrès vaguement. Une autre fois! _Big fish_, en fait, j'ai moyennement aimé, parce que je préfère les autres Tim Burton, mais je ne devrais pas rester sur une déception, comme ça (_La planète des singes_, c'est une oeuvre de commande : ça compte pas!) Quant à _Ed Wood_ (°hurle° _JOHNNYYYYYYYY!_), c'est bien, mais pour notre génération qui n'a pas connu les vieux films d'horreur ridicules, c'est difficile de se sentir concerné  
blacky : Non non, la chipie aime trop son cousin pour lui faire du mal (Du moins, pas directement - hum!) Oui, Severus devient entreprenant Maintenant, à chaque fois que Sirius aura un temps d'avance, Sev s'empressera de faire plus fort (Ça risque de mener loin cette affaire-là ;).)  
Miya Black : Tu connais quelqu'un qui ressemble à Gwen! Ma pauvre! Lol! Bah, c'est le prototype de la petite soeur chiante mais attendrissante quand même, quoi (Oui, je sais, là c'est cousine.) Je n'ai jamais travaillé son caractère, elle venue toute seule :D!  
Kero : Non non non, Sev ne comprend pas du tout qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils se cachent (D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils se cachent -.-;?) Par contre, Sirius a très mauvaise conscience dans ce chapitre, et ça va aller en empirant  
SuuAnda : Ah bon, j'écris mieux Sirius? Je ne me rends pas compte Sirius me "ressemble" plus (je lui ai filé quelques unes de mes répliques fétiches et la plupart des private jokes :D!), mais Severus me vient tout aussi naturellement (normal, avec tout ce que j'ai écrit, j'ai eu le temps de cerner mes personnages!). En tout cas, je suis assez contente d'une certaine réplique de Sev dans le chapitre qui suit, mais c'est parce que moi j'imagine les yeux noirs et la voix sensuelle et gnhgh.. °court-circuit° °verre d'eau sur la tête° Ok! C'est bon! Je repars! J'espère que tu te sentiras inspirée pour un dessin :D (j'ai pas été voir ton LJ récemment, j'irai faire un tour tout à l'heure)!  
Griffy07 : Bah oui, un Sirius comme ça j'en ai un, et il à moi :D! Il est à moi-euh, il est à moi-euh Lol! Il semble que mon Sirius séducteur plaise! (Attention : place au Sev séducteur ;D) Sev, même s'il était clairement amoureux de Sirius, ne voudrait pas l'admettre pas encore Mais maintenant que Sirius a fait sa déclaration, il se sent en position de supériorité, ce qui explique son changement d'attitude  
naindjardin : Ouais, ouais, c'est facile le bac, n'empêche que j'ai foiré mon oral de grec ancien (ARRRRGH!) Je hais ces foutus examens! C'est à cause d'eux que mes parents me privent d'ordinateur X(!  
Tabasco : Lol, les clichés y'a que ça de vrai XP. Severus sait beaucoup mieux où il en est maintenant Enfin, disons qu'il en est intimement persuadé, je reste personnellement assez sceptique ;D. Bon, merci pour les fleurs, même si j'ai malgré tout mis un temps monstrueux pour updater Je ne finirai jamais de m'excuser pour ce coup-là u-u.  
Berger Verger Gerber : Tu as oublié kawaï! Lol! Merci! °concrétise les applaudissement virtuels en s'applaudissant elle-même° Mmh, ça fait du bien XD. (Oui, mes chevilles vont bien)  
Lome : Je veux bien les dates de tes moments de stress, mais bon, il semble que je sois incapable de respecter mes propres prévisions, déjà °se frappe° Méchante Arca! Vais aller me coincer les mains dans la porte du four, comme Dobby °a trouvé une excuse pour son futur retard°  
Lyrathena : Ah ben j'ai commencé une one-shot Harry/Draco Enfin, elle n'arrivera sûrement que dans très longtemps, j'ai déjà entamé deux autres longues one-shot (comment ça, les termes se contredisent! XD). Mes études, justement, c'est la merde, m'enfin, merci quand même :)!  
Cybele Adam : Tsss tsss brise pas mon incognitooo! (Comment ça, mon adresse vend déjà la mèche? Méé-euh!) Non, les messages trop longs ne risquent pas d'être coupés justement, il y en a qui le croient, mais c'est seulement le symbole " " qui provoque les coupes de reviews! À bannir à tout prix! Mais ta review était déjà agréablement longue °adore les longues reviews°. Merci! J'essaierai de répondre dès que possible à ton mail (- ça veut pas dire grand-chose).  
ithil : Désolée, j'ai pas updaté "bientôt" °ne se remet toujours pas de son retard° Merci de reviewer C'est ma nourriture, ma substance vitale (Il était temps que j'update, moi!)  
Dumati : Oui, ça peut toujours faire rire après réflexion, mais là ça devient de l'humour noir lol Et si cette fic était en fait une UA où Sirius n'irait pas à Azkaban et ne mourrait pas en passant à travers un foutu voile Ce serait bien, ça Sniiiiifeuh.  
Lisandra : Lol ! Je ne sais pas si James viendra faire foirer leur histoire Je crois qu'ils vont très bien y arriver tout seuls, grands comme ils sont Abrutis X(.  
Mel-Imoen : Ouais, Smitty Basilic c'est trop excellent :D! °sort son fanion "Vive Lychee"° Il faut que j'arrête d'essayer de faire du Lychee Remarque que c'est comme ça que cette fic est née au départ, hein X3 Bon, alors, moi Indochine j'aime pas, et j'aime d'autant moins que tout le monde aime (je n'arrive pas à comprendre ça). Quant à Sleeping with ghosts Il y a quelques chansons pas mal, mais c'est le moins bon de tous les Placebo. Les trois premiers sont vraiment géniaux O.O. _La mala educación_ est sorti mercredi dernier en France. Je veux le voir!  
Dega : Ben non seulement j'ai pas fait vite pour le chapitre 11, mais j'ai pas bossé non plus (Mais j'ai tout plein de choses, d'autres fics, des nouvelles, un début de BD) Pardon X(.  
Selenna : lol! Ça arrive les reviews qui buguent C'est chiant, mais ça arrive à tout le monde! J'ai pas lu beaucoup de SB/SS en fait, même si j'aime le pairing. J'ai lu pas mal de one-shot mais il y avait tellement de "Plot? What plot?» dans le lot que ça m'a énervée C'est dans ces cas-là qu'on se dit qu'il faut écrire le fic qu'on veut soi-même (parce qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, préciserait Sirius). Cette fichue grenouille fait beaucoup rire décidément; pourtant, moi, quand je le sors dans la vraie vie (une de mes répliques fétiches XD), on se contente de me regarder comme une cinglée Je suis une incomprise! Bon, là j'en suis à réviser pour LE bac (le seul, le vrai!) alors le bac blanc n'est qu'un doux souvenir en comparaison  
Dark Jezebel : Tiens, tu aimes Gwen aussi :D? Huhuhu! Et c'est pas parce qu'elle snobe Sirius des fois? Lol HA! HA! Tu cites Sirius! Incroyable! Jez, ressaisis-toi, tu me ferais presque peur X3 Et oui, je sais que c'est très bien les licornes en peluche Mais Imagine que Rodana ressemble beaucoup à Jo et tu comprendras mieux lol Bon, ta review est un trop grand déluge de compliments, il va falloir que je m'assoies pour me remettre °se rend compte qu'elle est déjà assise° Mais non, je n'arrêterai pas avant la fin, pas question! Je me suis donné trop de mal pour préparer le terrain  
Hoaps : Tiens! Une déclaration d'amour! (Conseil : Vérifier que l'auteur est hétéro avant de dire ce genre de choses _mdr_) Bon, je vois, tu précises que c'est pour ma fic Non-non, chu pas vexée, m'en fous °muf!° Lol. Vous avez beau essayer de m'expliquer, je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment comprendre qu'on aime Gwen (moi je l'aime mais c'est normal, c'est mon bébé à moi).  
Caroline Black : "Championne"? J'aime bien, "championne"! Championne de quoi? (De tout, je suis un génie universel régnant en maître sur la Folie Cosmique) XD  
alana chantelune : Et voilà que tu recommences avec tes draps Mais non, pas encore, je te dis! Pas avant le chapitre 15! Lol! Je ne lis pas les Aventuriers de la mer J'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien alors je m'y mettrai peut-être un jour °°Lis d'abord tes oeuvres de cours de Littérature Arca!°°  
Skara : Qu'est-ce que je reçois comme encouragements pour le bac :D! C'est gentil, merci! Surtout que je vais en avoir besoin (- fille qui s'est crue trop intelligente pour avoir besoin de travailler et qui a planté sa terminale) Ah la la, la mimitude Sev et Sirius continue-t-elle lorsqu'ils sont loin l'un de l'autre? À voir dans les chapitres qui suivent  
Luthien : Oui, les relations Gwen/Sevy s'améliorent, mais encore plus dans le chapitre 12 :D. Par contre, Gwen/Sirius, ça risque d'aller de mal en pis Non, si Severus était un animagus, il ne serait pas un chat mais une C'est un secret X3. °private joke° Lol, je ne pense pas qu'il serait un chat parce que McGonagall en est un et bon, Severus n'est pas comme elle personnellement, en-dehors de la private joke, je le vois assez bien en corbeau O-O. C'est pas exactement pour avoir des amis que Sev va devenir Mangemort, mais plus pour être digne de respect (et avoir des lèche-bottes! je crois que tu l'avais compris XD!), et puis pour d'autres raisons qu'on devinera peut-être dans le chapitre 12.  
Ankou : Non, Gwen n'est pas méchante, elle va garder le secret XD (Sinon Sev lui aurait lancé un sort d'oubliettes!) Je prépare un bac L, le blanc a été passable (j'aurais dû réviser -o-) et changeons de sujet! Ils sont beaux mes fanarts, heeein :D? Et certains sont des genre de "previews" :)  
mad-eye-amarad : Bah oui, il faut que je rende à Sev ses cassages magnifiques, après tout c'est souvent pour ça qu'on l'aime :)! (Mais je ne pourrai jamais faire aussi bien que celui au sujet des dents d'Hermione dans le tome 4, celui-là est vraiment trop superbe ;D!) C'est normal de vouloir regarder Sirius tout le temps En fait, il le faisait déjà avant (Oui-oui, il traînait autour des Maraudeurs pour les faire renvoyer, c'est cela)  
Elehyn : Lol! Mais tu as bien compris que JUSTEMENT, les gens en lisant l'âge de Rodana se disent tous "Mais mais c'est pas vieux, 25 ans!» Donc c'est au contraire gentil de ma part (et j'ai vraiment pensé à toi en mettant cet âge-là :D!). Je suis non seulement privée d'internet, mais carrément d'ordinateur Ce qui n'aide pas vraiment à faire avancer mes fics! (En même temps, c'est le but recherché par mes parents -.-;!) Poutouxes coupine :).  
Petite Dilly : Farpaitement, Sev préfère les chats C'est trop bon d'imaginer Sev papouiller un chat (J'aurais bien aimé le faire papouiller Padfoot, mais ça risque d'être difficile dans une fic où il ne doit pas savoir que Sirius est Animagus) Yep, Muse et Placebo c'est trop bien mais ça ne vaut pas Radiohead °soupir° Et mes 18 ans, je m'y suis faite Je vais en profiter Parce qu'il n'est pas dit que j'accepte bien mes 19 ans l'année prochaine (Il faut vraiment vieillir TOUS les ans!)  
sasha krum : Lol, au début tu m'as fait peur, je voyais mal comment j'aurais pu updater en trois jours Surtout que là c'est plutôt de l'ordre de 3 mois en fait (Lol, mais j'aimerais que ça soit moins proche de la vérité que ça ne l'est -.-;;!) Pas chatouilleeeer!  
redbohemian : "Pogné"? °perplexe° tu serais pas québécoise des fois? (- l'explication miracle devant un mot que je ne connais pas mdr!) Ensuite, ça donne ça  
nuwie : C'est chouette si tu visualises vraiment les scènes Parce que j'ai parfois une représentation si visuelle que décrire devient problématique, et que si les lecteurs ne voient pas tout ce que je vois ça ne fonctionne pas -.-;! (Je devrais vraiment faire du scénario moi) Bon, mais avec Rickman et Oldman Non, là j'ai du mal Enfin Ça me fait mourir de rire XD! Huhuhu.  
Wang : Oui, Sev est plus courageux, et c'est en partie parce que Sirius s'est "abaissé" à lui faire une déclaration à laquelle il n'a pas répondu esprit serpentardesque! Ben, la fin, je ne m'en suis jamais cachée Vu ce qu'il en est dans les livres de JKR, il y a peu de chances que leur idylle dure éternellement, non é-è;?  
Merawen : Si tu veux que je te prévienne de l'arrivée des chapitres pour t'éviter de venir voir trop souvent, n'hésite pas à me demander Sirius va essayer de le dire à James (mais il n'est pas dit que celui-ci l'apprendra un jour!)  
la foldingue : Ah bon, James est attachant? Je l'avais rendu vraiment con pendant quelques chapitres (me suis laissée emporter par une rebellitude post-tome 5!) Pour lui et Lily, c'est de plus en plus mal barré Mais on sait bien comment ça se finit, hein ;D! Non, je ne peux pas découper mes chapitres en deux, parce que chaque chapitre fait un tout, et je les écris rarement dans l'ordre! je peux avoir besoin de changer le début quand j'ai écrit la fin Désolée du temps que je mets, mais une fois que le bac sera passé ce sera sans doute plus rapide :)  
Diosa : Sev, jaloux? Nooon à peeeine Une amie m'a fait un SD trop bien à ce sujet, je me demande si je ne vais pas lui donner un url et le mettre dans ma bio :D Non, Sirius ne se plaint pas que Sev prenne l'initiative, pas du tout! Sirius a beau avoir une sacré confiance en lui, ça fait du bien de se sentir un peu aimé, quand même :)  
Yumiko : On ne le dira jamais assez : la vie d'un ours en peluche est plus qu'enviable Pookie ne fait jamais d'apparition dans les chapitre du pov de Severus, car Severus ne connaît pas son existence! C'est marrant, tu n'as pas été la seule à me faire la réflexion, à croire que Pookie est devenu un perso à part entière :D!  
Misimini : Tu as passé une nuit blanche sur ma fic! #O-O# Mais Tu t'en est remise? Ça va? (Remarque, j'ai déjà poussé jusqu'à 5h du matin pour une fic Mais je ne peux faire ça que pendant les vacances d'été :3) Merci infiniment!  
latitefraisedesbois : La deuxième déclaration d'amour que je récolte :D! Lol Je veux devenir écrivain, figure-toi. Et j'y arriverai Un jour. Quand on veut on peut! Et je suis plus que déterminée! La preuve : j'écris des fics pour m'entraîner :) Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup X3!  
Darksnape : Oui mais je suis sûre que si le sujet d'invention de ton bac blanc de français portait sur Severus et Sirius tu aurais plus d'inspiration :D C'est pas bien les sujets d'invention du bac, c'est ultra-risqué, rien ne vaut le commentaire! (Ou la dissert quand on est doué) Tu veux dire quoi par "internationale (jusqu'au Mexique!)" o.O! En tout cas Non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ;)! Merciii!  
Kaori : Pas trop lourd à digérer d'une seule traite -.-;? Mes suites ont tendances à tarder, j'en suis désolée, mais je manque vraiment de temps  
Florelia : Peu importe que tu ne laisses pas de review tout de suite, c'est très gentil de te donner la peine d'en mettre une, de toute façon :D! La perfection n'est pas de ce monde, te corrigerait Sirius Et moi, j'en suis loin! Mais je fais de mon mieux °sigh° (pas totalement vrai, y'a des passages que je bâcle, mais ça passe presque inaperçu ;D) J'ai tendance à faire Sev trop sensible, mais Je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement! Et puis, visiblement, cette vision plaît à beaucoup, alors   
Wang ly : Je suis désolée pour ce retard J'ai fait comme j'ai pu dans des conditions pas évidente -.-;;;  
Quilalane : Kyaaa c'est gentil pour une fois qu'on me dise que le temps d'écriture n'est pas si important Parce qu'à tant culpabiliser, c'est moi qui vais récolter l'ulcère J'aimerais bien voir, le live hippie dont tu parles XD! Merci pour la définition en tout cas, ça pourrait m'être utile :D! Pour les fanarts, surtout, n'hésite pas : j'adoooore ça!  
Shakinem : Hum, ta review a été coupée ou tu fais dans le "concis"? lol! Merci :)!  
emmanuelle : Ouah, c'est marrant que tu tombes sur ma fic si tu ne connais pas parce qu'il y en a vraiment des centaines de milliers! Merci! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "pas besoin d'ajouter un chapitre"? Que j'aurais pu m'arrêter au chapitre 10? Hummm non! Cette fic a quand même une trame, et elle est basée sur la fin. Pour ce qui est de rester soft, je suis incapable d'écrire du vrai "lemon" de toute façon (C'est-à-dire que c'est loin d'être indispensable.) Mais on peut tout de même raconter beaucoup sans être explicite ;)!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**11. Joyeux Noël**

_Ennemi en approche. Ennemi en approche._  
« Salut!»  
_Aucune fuite possible._  
« Bonjour, Gwendolyn»  
_Pourquoi cette bibliothèque n'a-t-elle qu'une seule sortie?_  
« Où est Sev?  
– Pas la moindre idée.  
– Tu veux me faire croire _ça_?»  
Severus plus entreprenant, Gwendolyn plus entreprenante. Tout bonheur traîne son lot de désagréments.  
« Je te signale que nous ne sommes pas attachés l'un a l'autre.»  
_Oh, bonne idée, ça, à noter_  
« Oui, enfin, ça dépend des moments, rigola Gwendolyn. Samedi, vous étiez carrément _collés_  
– Gwendolyn!  
– sur toute la surface du corps», finit-elle précipitamment.  
Je retourne à mon travail sans lui accorder plus d'attention.  
« Tu fais quoi? s'enquiert-elle en se penchant par-dessus la table.  
– Un devoir de Métamorphose  
– Oh. Mais c'est barbant!»  
Je lève la tête, irrité.  
« Va jouer ailleurs, petite fille!»  
Instantanément, son regard devient terrible.  
« Je ne suis pas une petite fille!  
– Ah oui? Tu es quoi, alors?  
– Une préado!» déclame-t-elle avec supériorité.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
« OK, alors, tu as sûrement des amies "préado"? Va les retrouver et laisse-moi travailler.  
– T'es pas gentil!  
– Je ne suis pas ton cousin, je n'ai aucun devoir envers toi.  
– Mais tu es presque de la famille, maintenant!»  
J'ai un rire suffoqué.  
« Ne parle pas de malheur!  
– Comment ça? Tu insultes ma famille?  
– Excuse-moi, mais quitter la famille Black pour arriver dans la famille Snape, ce serait tomber de Charybde en Scylla  
– Pourquoi tu dis ça? Les Black et les Snape n'ont rien à voir.  
– Si, leur réputation  
– Peut-être, mais la différence c'est que, chez les Black, elle est fondée.» Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle reprend d'un ton neutre : « C'est quel jour qu'on prend le train de retour?  
– Le train de? Lundi prochain, mais  
– Ça, je le sais, s'impatiente-t-elle, mais c'est le combien?  
– Nous sommes le 17 aujourd'hui, donc le 22.  
– C'est ce que je pensais!  
– Tant mieux»  
Elle me sonde du regard.  
« Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle?  
– Est-ce que j'en ai l'air?»  
Elle me fait signe de me pencher; j'obéis, et elle me murmure son secret à l'oreille.  
« Non! C'est vrai?»  
Elle hoche énergiquement de la tête, l'air radieux.  
« Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu, Gwendolyn, dis-je avec sincérité.  
– C'est tout naturel, Sirius.  
– Tu m'appelles par mon prénom, maintenant?  
– Toi aussi, tu m'appelles par mon prénom.  
– Oui, mais» Mais c'est vrai, au fait. « Oh, bon.»  
Je me replonge dans mon devoir, qui me donne plus de mal que d'ordinaire. J'ai des problèmes de concentration, depuis onze jours. _Onze jours déjà Severus   
_Oui, donc, j'ai des problèmes de concentration. _Hum.  
_Un coup d'il ennuyé à la pendule m'apprend qu'il est près de quatre heures. _Chouette!_ Je referme mon livre et me lève.  
« Où tu vas? demande aussitôt Gwendolyn.  
– Quelque part.  
– Ah, je vois! fait-elle d'un air contrarié.  
– Au revoir.» _Adieu! À jamais!  
_Je jette mon sac sur mon épaule et me dirige vers la sortie.  
« J'étais sûre que tu savais où il était!» m'accuse-t-elle dans mon dos.  
Je souris et la salue de la main, avant de quitter la bibliothèque.  
**- O -**  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
– Rien, rien.»  
Il y met _tellement_ de conviction que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un tantinet sceptique.  
« Mr Snape Plus de repli sur vous-même.  
– Mr Black J'ai toujours fonctionné de cette façon.»  
Il continue à attiser et baisser successivement les flammes du feu de sa baguette, s'énervant de ne pas trouver la chaleur idéale.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» je répète avec insistance.  
Il soupire, hésite, puis vient me rejoindre sur le canapé, où il s'assoit en tailleur face à moi, plantant ses yeux dans les miens.  
« Reste.»  
Je le regarde avec étonnement.  
« Quoi?»  
Ses yeux luisent d'une flamme rebelle. À tous les coups, si je le déçois, il va me faire la tronche.  
« Reste ici. Pour les vacances.»  
_Oh, bon sang._ Je croyais qu'il s'en fichait. Évidemment, quand il refoule, les choses sont moins compliquées.  
« Pourquoi?  
– Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi et puis, c'est long, deux semaines.»  
Il serre ma main trop fort. Je mets trois mille ans à raisonner la zone du langage de mon cerveau qui voudrait n'en faire qu'à sa guise et brailler quelque chose du genre : «Plaquons tout et menons une vie de bohème à travers le monde!»  
« Mais Tu sais que ce n'est pas  
– Oui, je sais!»  
Il a un geste agacé de la main comme pour balayer cette idée.  
« Tu m'as demandé, je te réponds, c'est tout!  
– D'accord Je l'ai cherché.»  
Il y a un silence.  
« Tu veux me faire passer mes vacances à regretter, hein? je marmonne.  
– Oh, tais-toi, je t'en prie. Toi, tu seras avec ton meilleur ami, dans un foyer chaleureux et normal.  
– Pourquoi, c'est comment, chez toi?  
– Ce n'est ni chaleureux, ni normal.  
– Et ta mère, tu n'es pas heureux de la revoir?  
– Si Maigre consolation, crois-moi. On peut changer de sujet? Je préfère ne pas y penser avant d'y être.  
– Mais tu ne veux pas  
– Eh! me coupe-t-il avec agressivité. Ce n'est pas clair, ce que je dis? Je ne viens pas ici en thérapie, alors laisse tomber.»  
Il est en train de me faire peur. Donc, en plus de regretter qu'il ne soit pas là, je vais m'inquiéter pour lui pendant toutes les vacances.  
Je m'affale dans ses bras en soupirant. Après une brève hésitation, il resserre précautionneusement son étreinte autour de moi.  
« Noël, normalement, c'est rouge et vert», chuchote-t-il avec un petit sourire triste, comme pour lui-même.

**- O - O - O -**

« Chocogrenouille, Moony?  
– Voilà une proposition que je ne puis refuser»  
À la vérité, je ne mange plus beaucoup de Chocogrenouilles depuis que je connais Remus.  
« Rien que pour ça, je ne regrette pas le compartiment des Préfets», sourit Remus en mordillant une patte chocolatée d'un air extatique.  
Franchement, comment ne pas avoir envie de lui donner toutes les Chocogrenouilles du monde? Parfois, je me sens comme une mère poule lorsqu'il s'agit de ce loup-garou.  
« À quoi tu rêves, Sirius? demande Remus comme je regarde pensivement le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.  
– À qui, plutôt, glousse James.  
– Prongs! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça!  
– Excuse-moi, Padfoot, mais ces dernières semaines tu n'as pas arrêté de disparaître mystérieusement chaque mercredi et chaque week-end  
– J'ai tout de même droit à un peu de solitude, je ne vois pas  
– Alors, bien sûr, continue-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit, je t'ai cherché sur la Carte du Maraudeur, et _comme par hasard_, tu étais introuvable.  
– Ah, bon? J'ai dû sortir des limites Il serait temps qu'on finisse cette fichue Carte  
– Oui, eh bien, à moins que tu n'aies été chez les Serpentards, ou bien justement dans des pièces secrètes que nous n'avons pas encore mesurées ou même répertoriées, c'est tout de même hautement improbable!  
– Prongs, je te dis que j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul  
– Mais, Padfoot, cela fait déjà deux mois que tu es seul!  
– Hein?»  
J'ai dû louper un wagon.  
« Je ne t'ai jamais vu célibataire pendant aussi longtemps depuis je ne sais même plus depuis quand!  
– Là, tu exagères un peu» _Du moins, je crois? _« Et c'est à cause de cela que tu es persuadé que j'ai quelqu'un?  
– En partie, avoue James.  
– C'est un raisonnement idiot. J'ai toujours été célibataire.» _Jusqu'à maintenant._  
« Première nouvelle! s'exclame Peter - que je soupçonne depuis un certain temps de tenir les comptes.  
– Ce n'est pas très gentil pour toutes ces filles qui sont passées dans tes bras, Sirius, reproche Remus avec un demi-sourire.  
– Mais c'est vrai! Je veux dire Ça n'a jamais été comme» _avec Severus._ " James et Lily.»  
Mon meilleur ami me jette un regard noir.  
« C'est un exemple!» je me défends en me protégeant de mes bras.  
James paraît soupeser les vengeances qui s'offrent à lui durant quelques secondes, puis hausse simplement les épaules en se détournant vers la fenêtre. Juste avant me bondir dessus sans crier gare et m'attraper par le cou de façon tout à fait inconfortable.  
« Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler! s'exclame-t-il avec un horrible accent allemand.  
– Non, pas la Gestapo! dis-je d'une voix pour le moins étranglée. C'est démodé  
– Dis-moi la vérité!  
– D'accord! J'avoue Je sors avec Lily.  
– Ah! Tudieu, quel affront!» Il se dresse devant moi et fait mine de me gifler d'un revers de main. « Je vous jette mon gant, monsieur!  
– Donne-moi aussi le deuxième, sinon que veux-tu que j'en fasse»  
Nous rions comme des bossus, idiots et heureux de l'être, merci bien. C'est alors que Peter intervient :  
« Ça ne se peut pas : Lily, elle sort avec Diggory. Je les ai vus ensemble, samedi.»  
Gros blanc.  
« Il n'était pas avec Sue, ce bâtard? je grommelle.  
– Ben, il ne l'est plus»  
Nouveau blanc.  
« Bon, je vais voir Sigrid», annonce finalement James, faussement indifférent.  
La porte du compartiment se referme dans un claquement sec.  
« Bravo, Wormtail», je fronce les sourcils.  
Le garçon rosit un peu.  
« Je suis désolé, j'ai  
– L'expression que tu cherches est "manquer de tact".  
– Mais il l'aurait su, tôt ou tard! Je préfère le lui dire tout de suite, qu'il ne l'apprenne pas de façon plus désagréable ensuite»  
Ça, c'est Peter. Toujours plein de bonnes intentions dans sa maladresse.  
Je me tourne vers Remus.  
« Au fait, et Lenna?»  
Il sourit doucement.  
« Elle te trouve un peu moins odieux, mais toujours aussi insupportable.  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Moony Vous en êtes où, tous les deux?»  
Son sourire s'amenuise presque imperceptiblement et il évite mon regard de façon assez préoccupante.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne sors pas avec elle, marmonne-t-il.  
– Mais Moony, ce n'est pas du tout ce que»  
Ça y est, je me sens monstrueux.  
« Je sais bien ce qu'on a pu dire, mais c'est juste parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi À part ça, on s'en fout que Lenna soit une Serpentard, hein, Wormtail?  
– Euh Oui. Il y en a sûrement des biens»  
Remus nous regarde alternativement, indécis.  
« Hier, elle, euh Elle a suggéré que je lui dise ce qui fait une barrière entre nous.  
– Juste de l'amitié, hein? je le taquine.  
– Dans la théorie, ça fonctionnait! se défend Remus. Elle croyait que c'était vous.  
– Quoi, la barrière?  
– Je l'ai détrompée, mais je ne me suis toujours pas résolu à lui dire pour» Il baisse les yeux. « Elle m'a fait promettre d'y réfléchir pendant les vacances.  
– Ouah On peut dire qu'elle t'aime.»  
Remus s'empourpre et commence à bafouiller je ne sais quelle protestation. Je le coupe aussitôt d'un regard "écoute-ce-que-te-dit-le-monsieur-il-sait-beaucoup-mieux-que-toi".  
« C'est indiscutable, Moony. D'ailleurs, elle me l'a dit plus ou moins. Elle a de la patience, visiblement, mais ton compromis n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Et si tu ne fais rien, tu risques de la perdre complètement.»  
Remus a l'air choqué par cette idée.  
« Tu crois?  
– Il a raison, décrète Peter fermement.  
– Merci, mon cher Peter.  
– De rien, mon cher Sirius.  
– Tu sais quoi? je fais à Remus, soudain décidé à lui redonner un peu d'aplomb. Tu devrais aller trouver Lenna, là, tout de suite, maintenant, pour la rassurer sur les sentiments que tu lui portes.  
– Sur les sent!  
– Tu l'aimes aussi, non?»  
Son rougissement en dit suffisamment long.  
« Alors va au moins lui dire que ce n'est pas elle, le problème!  
– Mais je  
– Pas de "mais", je tranche avec fermeté. Tu essaies de protéger quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas. À trop la ménager, tu vas la rendre malheureuse, voilà tout.» _C'est si simple quand c'est moi qui explique.  
_Je le pousse hors du compartiment pour lui ôter toute hésitation superflue. Puis, très content de moi, je le regarde s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant vers l'avant du train. _Sirius le redresseur de torts a encore frappé!  
_Moi aussi, je rejoindrais bien mon Serpentard Mais je ne peux pas laisser Peter comme cela.  
« _Siri_!» s'écrie alors une voix aiguë qui m'est à peu de choses près aussi agréable qu'un crissement de craie sur un tableau.  
Je fais volte-face et vois Miss Potiche s'avancer vers moi d'un air ému.  
« Tiens, Sue»  
Vous sentez tout ce bonheur euphorique sans borne dans ma voix, là?  
« Oh, Siri, si tu savais!  
– Si je savais? je répète, fasciné par le tremblement factice de sa lèvre inférieure.  
– Si tu savais ce que je regrette l'époque où toi et moi nous»  
Son flot de paroles commence à se déverser à un tel rythme que je décroche et enclenche le hochement de tête automatique.  
D'accord. Elle s'est fait plaquer par Diggory, donc elle se rabat sur un second choix. _Alors là, sans moi._  
« Sue! je l'interromps.  
– Oui?»  
Clignements d'yeux stupides.  
« Euh»  
J'ai très peur qu'elle pleure, tout d'un coup, même pour de faux. Je jette un il à mon compartiment et une idée saugrenue me traverse malignement l'esprit.  
« Tu connais Peter?  
– Bah Oui»  
Je la fais entrer.  
« Tu le connais de vue, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment parlé!  
– Eh bien c'est-à-dire que  
– Peter! Que penses-tu du dernier album de Witch And Love?»  
Le regard de mon ami s'éclaire.  
« C'est leur meilleur, selon moi. Il y a des chansons très belles, notamment la troisième  
– Tu veux dire "Blues for blue eyes"? s'exclame Sue. Moi aussi, c'est ma préférée!  
– Ah oui?» rougit Peter.  
Sue s'assoit à côté de lui. J'ai l'impression soudaine d'être devenu transparent. Si ce n'était pas Sue, c'en serait vexant.  
« Je savais pas qu'il y a des garçons qui aiment les Witch And Love!  
– Ben, c'est ma grande sur qui m'a fait connaître  
– Ça alors, moi aussi!»  
Je me racle la gorge.  
« Bon, je vous laisse!  
– Oui, oui!» disent-ils en chur, sans même m'accorder un regard.  
J'ai quelques peines à sortir de ma torpeur. _Merlin. Je suis un entremetteur de génie.  
_**- O -**  
Je trouve Severus en regardant par la vitre de la dernière porte du wagon.  
Il se tient très droit, comme toujours, près de la fenêtre, en train de lire. En face de lui, Gwendolyn parle avec animation, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il ne l'écoute apparemment pas.  
Je fais coulisser la porte silencieusement.  
« Et alors je lui ai dit que non, je ne passe pas ma vie à travailler pour avoir ces notes, je suis une enfant précoce, et elle m'a fait : "mais si tu es une enfant précoce, alors pourquoi"»  
Elle m'aperçoit tout d'un coup et, sans transition, embraye :  
« Bon, bah, je vais retrouver mes copines, à plus tard Sev!»  
Severus marmonne un acquiescement sans relever les yeux. Je verrouille la porte derrière elle, tire le rideau sur l'extérieur et, comme il ne semble toujours pas m'avoir remarqué, déclame d'une voix forte :  
« _Bon anniversaire_!»  
Il sursaute, lève la tête et me regarde me laisser tomber sur la banquette en face de lui avec des yeux ronds.  
« Sirius! Qu'est-ce que tu!  
– C'est terrible, tous mes amis ont trouvé meilleure compagnie que la mienne, dis-je calmement en étendant mes jambes en travers de l'allée. Je me sens atrocement mal-aimé. Je compte sur toi pour arranger cela?»  
Il plisse les yeux.  
« Ne me dis rien Gwendolyn?  
– Gagnééé je chantonne.  
– Il faudra que je me rappelle de la balancer par la vitre du train quand elle reviendra.  
– Ça, je veux bien t'y aider, si tu veux!  
– Non, toi, je vais te balancer par la fenêtre tout de suite.  
– Tu ne ferais jamais ça» je ris, néanmoins pas complètement rassuré.  
Je ne le connais pas si bien que cela.  
« Tu es de connivence avec elle, maintenant!  
– Jamais de la vie! Elle m'a juste dit que ton anniversaire était aujourd'hui Allons, tu devrais être content!  
– Le jour de ma naissance n'a jamais été sujet de réjouissances.  
– Oh, Severus, arrête de la jouer "personne ne m'aime", tu veux? Si je t'ai fait cette ridicule déclaration, ce n'est pas pour rien» _Attention, terrain vaseux, risques d'enlisement. Se tirer de là au plus vite._ " Et puis, sinon, je ne te donne pas ton cadeau!»  
Il se décide enfin à ranger son livre.  
« Un cadeau? Te connaissant, cela m'effraie un peu.  
– Eh bien, si tu avais daigné me dire toi-même ta date d'anniversaire, j'aurais eu plus de temps pour t'en trouver un, mais au moins il est artisanal  
– Là, j'ai carrément peur»  
Je me relève avec indignation, juste au moment où le train a une secousse un peu brutale. Je tombe à la renverse. Sur ses genoux.  
« Ça, tu l'as fait exprès! s'outrage Severus.  
– Mmh, on ne peut rien te cacher»  
Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser longuement. _Mon Serpentard à moi que j'aimeuh_  
«Tu n'arriveras pas à m'amadouer de cette façon proteste-t-il.  
– Tu crois, mon Sevy d'amour?»  
Il grimace.  
« Tu as un goût étrange pour le ridicule.  
– C'est de l'autodérision, je rectifie d'un ton professoral. Tu en manques, si tu veux mon avis.  
– Peut-être bien. Descends de mes genoux.  
– Nan. C'est moi l'aîné, c'est toi qui obéis.»  
Il roule les yeux.  
« J'étais sûr que tu allais me sortir une idiotie de ce genre.  
– Un peu de respect, gamin!  
– On se demande qui est le gamin  
– Bon, tu le veux, ce cadeau, oui ou non?»  
Il a une moue partagée. _Cache ta joie, gamin._  
«Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
– Moi!»  
Il hausse un sourcil, cette fois vraiment inquiet.  
« Une folle nuit d'amour avec le Gryffondor de tes rêves!» je plaisante.  
_Yes!_ J'ai réussi à faire rougir le bout de son nez.  
« C'est pour rire, Severus Merde, quoi, respire, tu deviens bleu.»  
Il ferme les yeux très fort et, ne sachant pas trop si je l'ai fâché ou quoi, je préfère le laisser se remettre et passer sur la banquette à côté de lui.  
« Severus?  
– Gngh.  
– Pardon?  
– Abruti.  
– Ouf! Je te retrouve intact!  
– C'est toi qui le dit  
– Allez, petite nature, le voilà, ton cadeau» Je sors un rouleau de parchemin, d'apparence parfaitement ordinaire. « Mais c'est beaucoup moins bien qu'une nuit avec moi, je t'assure.»  
Je n'y peux rien, c'est trop tentant de l'embêter. Il a alors un sourire diabolique (si, diabolique).  
« Que de présomptions, Mr Black. Il va falloir prouver vos dires.»  
J'ouvre la bouche, mais je me trouve pris de court. _Eh bien, il est vite remis, lui._  
«Je te relance tes propres pierres, Sirius; c'est le b.a.-ba de tout affrontement verbal  
– Dis plutôt que je te débauche complètement!  
– Ne te vante pas.  
– Tu es un élève ingrat!»  
Il se penche vers moi et murmure, à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage :  
« Ne t'inquiète pas je te témoignerai toute l'étendue de ma reconnaissance à un moment plus opportun»  
_Ouch._ Je ne sais pas si c'est sa proximité accrue, ou son sourire un peu narquois, ou son ton insidieux, ou la lueur inhabituelle de ses yeux, ou sa voix plus veloutée et plus Oui, la voix y est définitivement pour quelque chose  
« Tu es merveilleusement rouge, Sirius. Je voudrais avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant.»  
Il s'écarte tranquillement et prend délicatement de mes mains inertes le rouleau de parchemin. J'ai plus ou moins conscience qu'il le déroule et le retourne entre ses doigts.  
« Je suppose que tu vas m'éclairer»  
Une main s'agite devant mes yeux.  
« Oh, Sirius!»  
Comme lobotomisé, je reste sans réaction. Severus, qui connaît ses classiques, opte pour le baiser magique qui ramène à la vie la princesse endormie, et, vraiment, je bénis les auteurs de contes.  
« Alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi ce parchemin vierge?»  
Je secoue la tête pour retrouver le fil de mes pensées embrouillées.  
« Euh» Je sors un second parchemin identique. « En fait, c'est un cadeau très intéressé C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour euh garder contact»  
J'ai l'impression qu'il va se foutre de moi.  
« C'est plus rapide que les hiboux, et surtout plus discret  
– Je n'en doute pas, mais comment est-ce que ça m»  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvre brusquement. Surpris, nous avons le même réflexe de nous écarter le plus possible l'un de l'autre.  
Fausse alerte. C'est Gwendolyn qui se tient dans l'encadrement. Elle doit déjà connaître le sort d'_alohomora_, la peste.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez? s'écrie-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Vous attendez quoi pour enlever vos robes!»  
Severus et moi échangeons un regard catastrophé.  
« Bordel  
– Rappelle-moi ton âge, Gwendolyn  
– Onze ans et sept mois. Allez, retirez vos vêtements de sorciers, on arrive dans moins de vingt minutes!»  
Je détecte dans les yeux de Severus le même éclair de compréhension qu'il doit voir dans les miens. Nous éclatons de rire.  
Gwendolyn nous regarde tour à tour avec un certain désespoir.  
« Pourvu que je ne devienne jamais aussi tarée que vous!» se désole-t-elle en repartant.  
Severus ramasse le parchemin qui est tombé par terre.  
« Bon, maintenant, explique-moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?»  
**- O -**  
« Bon sang, Severus, tu ressembles à un homme d'affaires.»  
Chemise impeccablement blanche, cravate noire, veste noire, pantalon droit aux plis bien marqués, noir, chaussure vernies - devinez de quelle couleur?  
Avec ma chemise en lin et mon pattes d'ef en velours côtelé bordeaux, je tranche quelque peu.  
« Tu ressembles à un hippie, rétorque-t-il avec dédain.  
– Non, maintenant, on dit "baba cool"  
– C'est _encore_ plus stupide.  
– Mais moi, au moins, je ne vais pas avoir l'air d'un extra-terrestre à la gare Seuls les Moldus de l'âge de nos parents s'habillent comme toi!  
– Je n'ai rien à faire de la stupide mode vestimentaire moldue  
– Par pitié, enlève au moins cette cravate!  
– Pas question, apprendre à la nouer m'a demandé suffisamment de mal  
– Bon, je vais le faire!»  
J'attrape le morceau de tissu sans lui laisser le loisir de protester davantage.  
« Mais comment ça se défait!  
– Ha-ha, je ne te divulguerai pas les secrets du nud de cravate  
– Mais C'est pour ton bien, cette cravate est ridicule  
– C'est ton pantalon qui est ridicule. À moins que ce ne soit encore de l'autodérision?  
– C'est du camouflage, je te dis. Déguisement de Moldu des années 70 et pas des années 50», j'ajoute en tirant sur sa cravate. _Toi qui n'aime pas les chiens, comment peux-tu te mettre une laisse autour du cou?  
_Je sors ma baguette magique pour résoudre ce problème de nud de cravate. Me sentant soudain une âme de grand couturier, je commence à élargir le bas de son pantalon.  
« Arrête! s'alarme-t-il en comprenant ce que je suis en train de faire.  
– C'est juste pour voir comment ça te va je le rassure en m'appliquant à faire apparaître des rayures colorées sur le vêtement.  
– Achète-toi une poupée si tu veux jouer à ça!  
– Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle»  
Je fais disparaître les manches de sa veste, la fais tourner au brun me sers de la cravate pour en faire un bandeau autour de sa tête.  
« Il ne manquerait plus que les lunettes teintées et ce serait parfait! je m'extasie.  
– Parfaitement grotesque, oui grommelle mon Serpentard.  
– Je viens de me trouver un don!  
– Sirius.  
– Severus.  
– Je n'ai pas le sens de l'autodérision.  
– Cela se voit assez bien à la tête que tu fais  
– Par ailleurs, je déteste céder à mes pulsions violentes.  
– Bon, si tu veux, on enlève le bandeau.  
– Sirius.  
– Severus.  
– Fais attention, tu ne m'as encore jamais vu énervé.  
– Je te rappelle que, dans une autre vie où tu n'étais pas éperdument amoureux de moi, ma seule vue t'énervait  
– Je veux dire _vraiment_ énervé. Et ma colère est bien plus redoutable quand elle s'abat sur quelqu'un que j'aime.  
– Alors tu m'aimes?» je me réjouis.  
Il me fait un regard terrifiant de noirceur. Severus n'est pas branché déclarations d'amour. Pas très _peace and love_, d'une manière générale.  
« Bon, d'accord, je te remets ta tenue de pingouin je bougonne. Tu n'as pas l'esprit hippie.  
– Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?» réagit-il, piqué au vif.  
Rien de plus compliqué qu'un Serpentard. Ils ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as de hippie, selon toi?  
– Les cha!» Quoi que soit ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, il paraît se raviser. " Uhm Le désir de changer les choses.  
– _Toi_? je rigole.  
– Oui, _moi_. Pourquoi?»  
Je réalise qu'il est sérieux.  
« Bon, euh, passons j'élude en finissant de retransformer sa veste. Tu permets que je ne te remette pas la cravate? Tu es beaucoup plus beau sans  
– Essaie au moins de trouver un argument crédible, ironise-t-il.  
– Je suis sincère, sale persifleur!» Je glisse mes mains dans son dos sous sa veste. Il se tend un peu. " Regardez-moi ça, on en mangerait»  
Je lui mordille la lèvre pour le convaincre, ce qui le décrispe légèrement. Il m'enlace à son tour, pose une main sur ma nuque, et je me laisse complètement aller contre lui. C'est étonnant comme on peut se sentir heureux et triste à la fois.  
« Il va falloir que je regagne mon compartiment», je murmure contre son épaule.  
Il ne fait pas un geste pour me libérer. Je commence à me sentir un peu étourdi, grisé par sa chaleur tout autour de moi. Je crois bien que je pourrais m'endormir là  
Sa voix à mon oreille me fait émerger de mon état comateux.  
« Dis-donc, Sirius  
– Mmh?  
– J'aurais juré que mon pantalon était plus large que cela, avant que tu ne commences à le bidouiller.  
– Hein? Nooon, c'est sûrement une idée que tu te fais  
– Bien sûr.»  
Hem.

**- O - O - O -**

Je ferme mon manteau en frissonnant. Tant pis pour le look bab, j'ai bien fait de tirer une croix sur les sandalettes en corde  
« Maman devrait être déjà là dit James en attachant solidement nos quelques bagages sur un chariot.  
– Oui, je la vois, là-bas, je réponds en pointant du doigt Danae Potter, qui balaie la foule du regard à notre recherche.  
– Pousse-toi, Black, tu n'es pas seul sur Terre!»  
Je me retourne pour voir Severus descendre du train.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?» grogne-t-il, de façon à ce que James entende.  
S'il savait à quel point il m'amuse lorsqu'il se croit obligé de faire cela.  
« Je regardais la magnifique coupe de ton pantalon Elle te fait de très jolies  
– Bordel, mais fais-toi soigner!» me coupe-t-il avec hargne, avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible en secouant la tête.  
Curieux, je me hausse sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa mère, mais sans succès.  
« Quand admettras-tu que tu n'arriveras jamais à honorer ce pari, Padfoot? me lance James en riant. Tu as dû le traumatiser, à force de lui faire du rentre-dedans de cette façon»  
Hum. Même si c'est beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde, cela ne me plaît pas tellement de devoir mentir à James.  
« Mon Dieu, j'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître, sourit Mrs Potter lorsque nous arrivons devant elle. Ce que les garçons de votre âge peuvent grandir vite  
– M'man marmonne James. Ça ne fait que trois mois et demi qu'on ne s'est pas vu.  
– "Que" trois mois et demi! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que je t'ai manqué, mon chéri, rit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
– M'man!» s'indigne James.  
Il fait un pas en arrière pour se dérober à la main de sa mère. Quand il fait cela, il ressemble soudain beaucoup à son père. Sinon, il tient plutôt de sa mère, avec sa silhouette longiligne, sa peau hâlée et son visage aux contours délicats. Matthew Potter est au contraire un homme grand et massif, à la mâchoire carrée, et il n'y a guère que ses cheveux qu'il ait légués à son fils - ce qui n'est pas un cadeau, selon moi. D'après Mr Potter, cette tignasse incoiffable se transmet de père en fils chez les Potter depuis des générations. Si c'est le cas, il faut espérer que James n'aura que des filles.  
« Papa est là? demande James comme nous rejoignons la barrière.  
– Oui, il s'occupe de la sécurité de l'autre côté. Il nous retrouvera à la maison un peu plus tard.  
– Ah. Tant mieux.»  
James n'aime pas en parler, mais je sais qu'il s'inquiète souvent pour son Auror de père.  
« Alors, dites-moi un peu, vous deux, dit Mrs Potter avec une décontraction étudiée. Combien avez-vous accumulé d'heures de retenue depuis le début de l'année?  
– Oh je hausse les épaules.  
– Ben  
– On a été plutôt sage, non?  
– Oui, confirme James. Je dirais une petite dizaine, pas plus.  
– Tu comptes les trois qu'on devra faire après les vacances pour ce sort de patinoire devant le bureau de Wilkes?  
– Ah, non  
– James! Je t'avais interdit de t'en prendre à tes professeurs! gronde Mrs Potter.  
– Mais on dit que c'est un partisan de Voldemort, Maman!  
– Oui, on comptait en profiter pour voir s'il avait une marque au bras, j'explique.  
– C'est à cause de cela qu'on a été pris, d'ailleurs, soupire James.  
– Et il n'a pas de marque, au bout du compte.  
– Évidemment qu'il n'en a pas! s'énerve Danae Potter. Vous pensez sérieusement que Dumbledore irait engager un Mangemort dans son école?  
– C'est-à-dire  
– On ne sait rien de Wilkes, c'est sa première année ici  
– Et son fils est un sale tricheur au Quidditch! renchérit James avec une pointe de mauvaise foi.  
– Vous êtes exaspérants», se lamente sa mère.  
Elle murmure : « Nous allons prendre un taxi moldu, c'est plus sûr» pour elle-même, avant de reprendre :  
« En tout cas, j'espère que cette fois vous n'avez pas trop embêté ce pauvre Snape  
– M'man! Comment peux-tu dire "ce pauvre Snape", alors que je t'ai dit dans ma lettre ce qu'il avait fait!»  
Je toussote dans mon poing.  
« Oui, enfin, on ne sait pas vraiment si c'est lui qui a fait cette potion»  
James balaie mon objection de la main.  
« Même si c'est trop difficile pour lui, Wilkes l'a aidé à la faire et c'est lui qui l'a versée, voilà ce que j'en pense.  
– À ce propos, il va falloir que je vous examine, une fois à la maison, dit Mrs Potter d'un air soucieux, tandis que nous sortons de la gare. Vous avez encore des symptômes?  
– Moi, non, mais James  
– James va très bien, grince mon ami en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
– On verra cela, décrète sa mère. Tu ne t'es pas blessé au Quidditch?»  
La mère de James est Médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Il va sans dire qu'elle n'a jamais eu autant de travail que depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort Ça la rend un peu anxieuse.  
« Je vais bien, M'man. Sirius va bien. Nous allons bien. Contrairement au reste du monde  
– Voilà un taxi! je fais remarquer. Passe-moi les bagages, James»  
Mrs Potter nous regarde avec émotion.  
« Comme vous êtes devenus beaux  
– _M'man_!  
– Oui, oui, je sais», fait-elle avec un sourire d'excuse, avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

**- O - O - O -**

« Ne mets pas ça ici, tu vois bien que ce côté-là est presque vide!  
– Je fais comme je veux proteste James du haut de son escabeau.  
– Tu n'as jamais su décorer les sapins de Noël, je me moque.  
– Tu n'as jamais su la fermer!»  
Non mais comment il me parle, lui? Qu'il fasse le rebelle avec sa mère, mais pas avec moi!  
« On ne parle comme cela à son meilleur ami!  
– Hum, désolé Tu dois trop traîner avec Snivellus, je me mets à vous confondre.»  
Je ne parviens pas à me joindre à son rire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a une sorte de rancur derrière sa remarque. On ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme cela  
« James» je commence difficilement, en m'asseyant sur le dossier d'un canapé.  
Il faut que je lui parle, mais je ne sais pas comment.  
« Padfoot?  
–   
– Je t'écoute?  
– Non Rien.»  
Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le canapé et me retrouve la tête en bas et les bras en croix, une position de martyre qui me convient on ne peut mieux. James me rejoint, et nous regardons avec amusement sa mère passer devant nous à l'envers, en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.  
« Quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages, vous mettrez la table» lance-t-elle avant de quitter de la pièce.  
James tourne la tête vers moi.  
« "Enfantillages", non mais tu entends ça? Qui a décrété qu'il y avait une manière obligatoire de se tenir sur un canapé?»  
Je souris sans répondre. Severus et moi commençons à connaître un grand nombre de manières de se tenir sur un canapé.  
« James? je retente au bout d'une minute, espérant peut-être qu'avoir les pieds plus haut que la tête m'aiderait d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
– Je suis toujours là.  
– Tu Qu'est-ce que Ça t'arrive de Est-ce que parfois» _Allez!_ « tu te poses des questions» _Mais où est-ce que je vais, là?_  
«Des questions de quel genre?  
– Euh J'en sais rien» _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça!_ « Par exemple, sur, euh l'homosexualité»  
Non, ça, c'est moi. Lui, il n'a aucune raison de s'interroger à ce sujet, il n'est pas amoureux d'un autre garçon. Mais est-ce qu'aimer Severus Snape fait de moi un homosexuel?  
James se met à glousser.  
« D'accord, je vois. Tu traverses une grave crise de remise en question?»  
Il se paie ma tête, l'autre.  
« Il n'y a rien de marrant! je boude.  
– Écoute, si c'est pour m'avouer que tu es tombé amoureux de moi, Sirius, sache que je suis flatté, mais mon cur est déjà pris»  
Surpris, j'éclate de rire.  
« Crétin!  
– Non, non, je comprends très bien ta situation, c'est vrai que je suis terriblement attirant et  
– Tais-toi, tu veux?»  
Je me tiens le ventre à deux mains à force de rire.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous met tellement en joie? demande Mrs Potter en nous trouvant dans cet état d'hilarité.  
– Rien je bafouille.  
– Ah! Maman, tu tombes bien, dit James avec un sérieux à peine altéré par sa position retournée. Vois-tu, Sirius était en train de suggérer que notre relation passe au niveau supérieur. Qu'en dis-tu? C'est un beau parti, non?»  
Sa main glisse sur mon épaule. Eh, là. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'à force de désinvolture, il est affreusement convaincant. Mrs Potter nous regarde l'un après l'autre avec un sourire incertain, ne sachant trop si elle doit rire ou non.  
« Chéri  
– Maman n'a pas l'air pour, Sirius.»  
Je décide qu'il est temps de chasser sa main de mon épaule.  
« Arrête de faire marcher ta pauvre mère, fils indigne, dis-je en me remettant à l'endroit. Ne l'écoutez pas, Mrs Potter, il a mangé trop de sucreries dans le train»  
La pauvre mère se détend quelque peu.  
« Ha, je Haha, mais qu'il est bête!»  
Elle pose un peu brutalement la pile d'assiettes qu'elle tenait sur la table.  
« Mettez donc le couvert, on va bientôt dîner. Il est déjà tard. Je vais voir où en est ton père, James»  
Et elle s'en va, le rouge toujours aux joues.  
James revient à son tour dans une position normale.  
« Est-ce que tu as vu la tête qu'elle a fait! s'exclame-t-il. C'était Ouah Heureusement que je ne suis pas gay  
– Tu l'as prise au dépourvu, Prongs.  
– Mais et alors? Non mais tu as vu, un peu? J'ai cru qu'elle allait lâcher sa foutue pile d'assiettes! Ça aurait fait un superbe effet mélodramatique»  
Eh voilà, il fallait que ça arrive, James se met à chercher ce qui pourrait bien clocher chez sa mère. C'est vrai que cela doit être dur d'avoir des parents parfaits.  
« Bon sang, James, mais tu voulais qu'elle réagisse comment? On est comme deux frères Ta mère me soignait déjà mes bobos quand je n'étais pas plus haut que ça  
– Mais c'était pour blaguer, enfin!  
– Je n'ai pas trouvé ça très drôle, personnellement.  
– Non?  
– Non.»  
Il a l'air atterré.  
« Enfin, si ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, elle ne l'aurait pas pris au sérieux une seule seconde! C'est évident qu'on n'est pas homos!  
– En quoi c'est évident?  
– Bah» Il écarte les bras en signe d'évidence. « Ça se voit, non?»  
Toute une éducation à refaire.  
« Bon, eh bien, si ce n'était pas drôle, en tout cas, c'était instructif  
– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'aimerais bien avoir une mère aussi ouverte que la tienne, moi.  
– Voilà! C'est ça! Ton jugement est faussé par tes éléments de comparaison! Tu me rassures, j'ai cru que tu étais homophobe aussi»  
Ah ben, ça, c'est la meilleure!  
« Je demanderai leur avis à Moony et Wormtail quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard  
– James, arrête. Ta mère n'est pas homophobe, et même si elle l'était Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles.»  
Sans oublier qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a. Je jette la dernière serviette sur la table en soupirant.  
« Je vais prendre une douche.  
– D'accord Eh, mais tu n'en as pas déjà pris une en arrivant?»  
Je suis déjà sorti de la salle à manger.  
Je m'enferme à double tour dans la salle de bain et m'installe par terre en tailleur. Je sors une plume et le parchemin jumeau de celui de Severus, que je déroule devant moi. Ne me trouvant pas en phase de grande inspiration shakespearienne, j'inscris juste le prénom du Serpentard suivi d'un point d'interrogation et fixe le mot quelques minutes, l'esprit vagabondant ici et là - surtout là, pour être honnête.  
Au bout d'un moment, comme il ne se passe toujours rien - à quoi est occupé cet imbécile? -, je me relève pour aller mettre l'eau de la douche à couler afin de parfaire mon minable alibi. J'en profite pour m'asperger le visage et faire le point.  
Je serai incapable de parler à James. Il fait des affaires d'État de tout et n'importe quoi et, pour ne rien arranger, c'est une sacrée tête de mule. S'il apprenait pour moi et Severus, il ne m'adresserait plus la parole jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et je suis trop lâche pour risquer cela.  
Lorsque je reviens au parchemin, je constate avec une joie intense que toute trace de mon écriture à disparu, remplacée par celle, petite et serrée, de Severus.  
"_Mais c'est que ça marche, en plus!"_  
Je prends aussitôt ma plume pour lui répondre.  
"_Un peu que ça marche! Je suis un génie des charmes, tu ne le savais pas?"_  
Les mots disparaissent comme d'autres apparaissent progressivement juste en-dessous.  
"_Tu t'amuses bien, chez les Potter?"_  
"_Disons qu'il y a de l'animation. Et toi?"_  
"_Ma mère parle toute seule, comme d'habitude. Ce qui est bien, c'est que cela m'évite d'avoir à lui faire la conversation."_  
Huh?  
"_Charmant Ça va être gai, ton réveillon de Noël."_  
"_Nous serons chez Gwen du 24 au 2. Je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte de voir cette petite peste."_  
"_Hâte de voir Gwen? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien?"_  
"_Pas tellement. Mieux que ma mère, en tout cas."_  
"_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta mère? Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas un peu_" Je suspends ma plume une seconde. "_folle?"_  
Il y a un long moment avant que la réponse ne s'affiche.  
"_Non. Je n'ai pas dit cela."_  
"_Tu as dit qu'elle parlait toute seule."_  
"_Ma mère n'est pas folle."_  
Mon petit doigt me chuchote que j'ai dit une connerie. Décidément, ces vacances commencent mal. On a à peine quitté Poudlard que je m'accroche avec les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde (Pookie mis à part).  
"_Pardon_", écris-je fébrilement.  
Alors que la réponse tarde encore à venir, j'entends la voix de Mrs Potter :  
« À table!»  
"_Je dois y aller."_  
"_Non!"_  
Sa réaction immédiate me surprend.  
"_On va dîner."_  
"_Reste."_  
"_Tu sais que je ne peux pas."_  
"_Tu vas répondre cela à chaque fois?"_  
C'est embarrassant. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse la tête maintenant.  
"_James ne se lève jamais avant 10h pendant les vacances. 9h, demain?"_  
"_8h30."_  
Je suis sûr qu'il ne dit cela que pour donner l'impression que c'est lui qui décide. Pas d'accord.  
"_Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, là. Pour toi, je vais essayer de faire un effort."_  
"_Vous êtes trop bon Monseigneur. La pauvre créature que je suis ne mérite même pas d'être foulée par vos augustes pieds."_  
« Sirius!  
– J'arrive!»  
Je salue Severus, ferme le robinet de la douche, ramasse hâtivement mes affaires, déverrouille la porte pour sortir et trouve James de l'autre côté.  
« Tiens! Prongs! Toi, ici! je m'exclame avec un naturel accablant.  
– Je venais te chercher fait-il d'un air troublé. Tu vas bien?  
– Bien sûr! Rien ne vaut une bonne douche pour se requinquer!  
– Padfoot, si tu veux me cacher des choses, évite de les faire dans _ma_ salle de bain.  
– Mais Je n'ai rien à te cacher!  
– Et la plume que tu tiens à la main, c'est pour quoi? Il va peut-être avec le parchemin dans ta poche?  
– Ah, ça, euh»  
Il plisse les yeux et me pointe du doigt.  
« _Tu écrivais une lettre_!  
– Pas du tout!  
– C'est cette fille avec qui tu sors!  
– Je t'ai juré sur la tête de Pookie que je ne sortais avec aucune fille! Et je peux le refaire!»  
L'argument est de poids.  
« Dans ce cas, fais-moi voir ce que c'est.  
– Ce n'est rien  
– Alors montre!»  
Il s'empare du parchemin dans ma poche et recule pour se placer hors de ma portée.  
« "_À demain_"? lit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu peux me dire l'intérêt d'écrire deux mots sur un parchemin aussi grand? Tu as écrit le reste du message à l'encre sympathique, c'est ça? Et d'abord, qui est-ce que tu vois, demain?  
– Personne! Ce n'est pas un message! C'est C'est  
– C'est quoi?»  
Les mensonges sont de petites choses vicieuses. Chaque mensonge en appelle un autre, c'est une chaîne infinie  
« C'est un truc que j'écris! Une histoire!»  
En plus, je ne suis pas très doué pour mentir à James. Il hausse un sourcil.  
« Une histoire.  
– C'est cela.  
– Ce serait pas toi qui m'en raconterais, des histoires, des fois?  
– Neuneuneu, ne sois pas si suspicieux, c'est mauvais pour ta tension.  
– C'est quoi, cette histoire?  
– Euh Je te le dirai plus tard Allons plutôt _manger_.»  
Ce mot éveille une petite lueur dans le fond de ses yeux. Qui s'éteint bien vite.  
« Je ne t'ai pas prévenu C'est mon père qui a fait la cuisine, dit-il avec détresse.  
– Ah bon? je m'étonne. Il sait cuisiner?  
– Ben, justement, non.»  
**- O -**  
« C'est délicieux, Mr Potter!»  
James me donne un coup de pied sous la table.  
« Il faut bien l'encourager je chuchote.  
– Surtout pas, malheureux! Qu'il se décourage, ou il va nous cuisiner aussi le repas de Noël!  
– Oh»  
Je considère avec inquiétude le contenu de mon assiette. Allons, ce rosbif n'est pas si mauvais. Il aurait même pu être très bon, s'il avait été, disons, un peu moins cuit dehors, un peu plus cuit dedans, et si un cuisinier désaxé ne s'était pas senti obligé d'y insérer une quatité monstrueuse d'ail coupées en morceaux.  
« En fait ce qu'on appelle communément "gousse d'ail", mon chéri, ce sont les petites parties qui compose le bulbe, pas le bulbe en entier, explique Mrs Potter d'un air déconfit.  
– Oh Je le saurai, maintenant, fait Mr Potter avec embarras.  
– Avec ça, on n'a plus rien à craindre des vampires! je lance joyeusement.  
– Euh Oui fait Mrs Potter en extrayant les huit morceaux d'ail de sa tranche avec une minutie chirurgicale.  
– Papa, quand cette lubie va-t-elle te passer? se morfond James.  
– Ce n'est pas une lubie, c'est par respect pour ta mère; hein, Dana?»  
Mrs Potter rougit un peu. De culpabilité, je suppose.  
« Comment ça? relève James. Maman, quel est ton rôle exact là-dedans?  
– Il est question d'égalité des sexes, James, pas de simple cuisine, dit Danae Potter en continuant à couper dignement sa viande, sans affronter le regard de son fils.  
– Égalité des!»  
James a l'air très confus. Face au mutisme de sa mère, c'est son père qui vient à son secours.  
« C'est à cause de ce mouvement moldu Le féminisme, tu connais?  
– Non  
– Mais si! je le corrige. Rappelle-toi : Lily nous en avait parlé, une fois  
– Quelle Lily? demande Mrs Potter.  
– _Merci_, Padfoot.  
– Je suis toujours là pour rendre service!  
– Pas la petite Evans, tout de même? Je croyais que tu t'entendais très mal avec elle!  
– C'est le cas! Maman, ne détourne pas la conversation! Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux modes moldues!  
– Cela n'a rien d'une mode rétorque Mrs Potter, un peu vexée. C'est un phénomène de société!»  
À l'aide de sa baguette, elle fait venir un livre tout abîmé qu'elle brandit sous le nez de son fils comme un crucifix devant un vampire. Betty Friedan, _La femme mystifiée_. Oooh.  
« Ce livre, par exemple, permet de comprendre que, sans aucune raison valable, la femme est cantonnée aux tâches ménagères avilissantes tandis que son mari gagne l'argent qui fait vivre la famille  
– Mais toi aussi, tu travailles! proteste James.  
– Oui, je travaille, et j'entretiens la maison _en plus_!  
– Tu n'as qu'à prendre un elfe.  
– Ce n'est pas la question!  
– Ben alors, je ne comprends plus  
– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon chéri, les hommes ont souvent du mal.  
– Eh! Et l'égalité des sexes, alors?»  
Mr Potter et moi échangeons un regard désorienté et décidons d'un commun hochement de tête de nous exclure de la discussion pour notre santé à tous les deux. Quand ces deux-là se lancent dans un débat, on peut s'attendre à ce que cela dure.  
« Et toi, Sirius, comment vas-tu? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler depuis ton arrivée»  
Oui, enfin, il faut dire que d'une manière générale, Mr Potter ne parle pas beaucoup.  
« Oh, bien. Très bien, même. J'ai passé un premier trimestre étonnant.  
– Oui, fait-il avec bienveillance, cela se voit sur ton visage.»  
_QUOI?_ Ça se _voit_? Et si tout le monde le remarque! Et s'il fallait que je vive avec un sac sur la tête pour ne pas me trahir!  
« Ne prends pas cet air, Sirius. Je veux juste dire que tu me sembles avoir grandi, depuis cet été.  
– Ah! Oui» _J'ai encore pris deux centimètres!  
_Mais je ne sais pas s'il parle vraiment de cela  
Nous discutons tranquillement entre _hommes matures_, pendant que le gamin et la femme rivalisent d'ingéniosité dans les répliques idiotes.  
« Et la galanterie, c'est une tradition qui manque de respect à la femme, peut-être?  
– Bien sûr! Pourquoi une femme ne serait-elle pas capable de tirer sa chaise elle-même? Les règles de la politesse devraient être la même pour les hommes et les femmes!  
– Alors je devrais tirer leur chaise aux garçons aussi!»  
Mr Potter apporte le dessert. C'est étonnant ce que cette mousse au chocolat ressemble à s'y méprendre à un gâteau au chocolat.  
« En fait, ce qui te pose problème, Maman, c'est que ton deuxième prénom est Pénélope. Du coup, tu es persuadée d'être le prototype de la femme au foyer.  
– Intéressant Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dans ton raisonnement.  
– Quoi donc?  
– Mon deuxième prénom n'est pas Pénélope, mon chéri.»  
Je pense assez sérieusement à pincer le nez de James pour le forcer à avaler la mousse-gâteau - et donc se taire -, mais la bonne odeur de chocolat qui s'en dégage s'en charge toute seule. Et la première bouchée de mousse-gâteau plonge tout le monde dans un silence stupéfait.  
« C'est C'est délicieux, je murmure.  
– Non, c'est mieux que ça, dit James. C'est merveilleux.  
– Grandiose  
– Sublime!  
– Transcendantal!  
– J'en veux plus!  
– Ça ne devait pas être une mousse au chocolat? fait Danae Potter d'une petite voix.  
– Beaucoup des meilleures recettes sont apparues en en ratant d'autres, dis-je d'un ton expert. La tarte Tatin, par exemple  
– Papa, tu viens de trouver ta spécialité!  
– Je ne sais pas si je saurai rater la mousse au chocolat à chaque fois fait Mr Potter, confus.  
– Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une entière confiance en ta totale incapacité à réussir un plat. Tu savais qu'on ne met pas de farine dans une mousse au chocolat?  
– Uhm Maintenant, oui.  
– Tu devrais en faire pour Noël, ça changerait un peu de la bûche aux marrons de Maman»  
Mrs Potter se lève brusquement de sa chaise.  
« Je vais faire la vaisselle.  
– Je vais le faire, si tu veux, propose Mr Potter.  
– Toi, tu ne t'approches plus de ma cuisine!  
– Hein? Mais  
– Touche encore à une casserole et je t'apprends un autre usage de la poêle à frire!»  
La femme libérée serait-elle celle qui _choisit_ de s'enchaîner à ses fourneaux?

**- O - O - O -**

« Ouah Tu as vu ce Non mais est-ce que tu as vu Ouah  
– Prongs Viens, ça fait déjà dix minutes que tu es planté là.  
– Non Continue sans moi Je reste encore un peu pour admirer cette merveille»  
J'abandonne. De toute façon, j'ai un achat à faire qui nécessite qu'il ne soit surtout pas présent.  
« Je vais à Black Books, Prongs. Je reviens vite. Tu as entendu? Oh! Tu m'écoutes? D'accord? Arrête de saliver, tu me fais honte»  
Alors que je me détourne, je l'entends encore baragouiner :  
« Un Typhon de 1926 état neuf Un des plus beaux balais jamais conçus Ici, dans _ma_ ville»  
Faire ses achats de Noël le vingt-trois décembre, c'est s'y prendre un peu à la dernière minute, je l'admets. Mais tout le monde est dans la même galère depuis que les sorties à Pré-au-lard ont été prohibées par mesure de sécurité Enfin, presque tout le monde. En fait, nous avons découvert un ou deux passages secrets très pratiques pour contourner cet interdit N'empêche, il me manque encore le cadeau de Severus. Oui, je sais qu'il m'a fait jurer de ne pas lui faire de cadeau de Noël, mais j'adore faire des cadeaux, alors Et dans cette ville se trouve une librairie fantastique. La meilleure du monde. Et je ne dis absolument pas ça parce que c'est mon oncle qui la tient.  
J'entre dans la boutique poussiéreuse, déjà bien remplie à cette heure matinale. Il me faut peu de temps pour trouver un miroir de libre. Sur le côté, un panneau indique aux non-habitués : "_Placez-vous devant le miroir et pensez à la personne à qui vous désirez offrir un livre."_ Et je peux vous dire d'expérience que ça marche.  
Après quelques secondes de concentration, j'ouvre un il et  
Ahahaha. Non. Non non. Je ne peux pas offrir _ça_ à Severus, il en ferait un infarctus.  
Reprenons, en pensant un peu plus à sa simple personne, sans moi dans ses bras  
Le livre qui apparaît alors me fait éclater de rire. Pourquoi pas? C'est amusant  
« Je reconnais cet aboiement! s'écrie alors une voix familière. C'est le rire de mon neveu indigne ou je ne m'appelle pas Bernard Black!»  
Dans un nuage de fumée, je vois mon oncle indigne tituber dans ma direction. Il heurte un client au passage, à qui il inflige des coups de la tapette à mouches qu'il tient à la main en criant :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! C'est chez moi!  
– Je viens acheter des livres! gémit le client en se protégeant de ses bras.  
– Oh C'est bon alors, vous pouvez rester.  
– Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà saoul à dix heures du matin! je m'accable.  
– J'ai déjà eu le temps de dessaouler trois fois à une heure pareille! Mon petit Sirius, viens dans mes bras»  
En l'occurrence, c'est lui qui s'écroule dans les miens, mais je suis quand même content de revoir mon Tonton qui empeste le tabac.  
« Mmh, pardon  
– Je croyais que tu avais arrêté la clope?  
– Je l'ai fait! Pendant presque une journée!»  
Mon oncle Bernard est le comble de la honte de la famille Black. Un Cracmol. Mes parents font tout pour le cacher, mais une librairie portant ce nom passe difficilement inaperçue Héhéhé.  
« Et cette tapette à mouches, c'est pour quoi faire?  
– Oh, tu sais Les choses à poil et à bec qui se baladent dans la boutique deviennent envahissantes. Je suis en train de chercher où elles ont établi leur nouveau nid»  
Bon, j'ai dit que c'était la meilleure librairie du monde, pas la plus salubre, d'accord?  
J'achète le livre conseillé par le miroir à mon oncle, qui après s'y être repris à trois fois pour lire le prix indiqué sur l'étiquette - _« Pourquoi ça tourne!»_ - me le tend avec un sourire tordu par sa cigarette.  
« Tiens, un type qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à James Potter se précipite vers le comptoir, c'est étonnant  
– Hum _C'est_ James, Tonton Bern'.  
– Padfoot!»  
Mon ami se précipite sur moi, m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne vers la sortie.  
« Bonjour-au revoir Mr Black!  
– Salut, sosie de James! lui retourne mon oncle en agitant la main comme un dément.  
– Prongs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? je m'enquiers tandis que nous quittons la boutique. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te décoller de ton Typhon 1936?  
– 1926! C'est le propriétaire de la boutique, il a dit que je bavais sur sa vitrine et que ça faisait fuir la clientèle Mais ce n'est pas le problème! J'ai vu Oh, nom d'un Nimbus, la voilà!  
– Voilà qui? Où? Qu'est-ce que?  
– Sirius? Est-ce que c'est bien toi?»  
Main. Sur mon bras.  
Je lève lentement les yeux vers la propriétaire de la main. Oh, Merlin.  
« Cathy! dis-je d'une voix étranglée.  
– Tu me reconnais! dit la jeune fille. Je suis contente! Je n'étais pas sûre que c'était toi, mais quand j'ai vu James Cette tignasse se reconnaît de loin!»  
Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux, exactement comme elle le faisait à l'école primaire pour l'embêter. Je m'en rappelle, on jouait au Papa et à la Maman et James faisait notre fils, et Oh, Merlin.  
Cathy n'a pas changé. Ou plutôt, si, elle est encore beaucoup plus belle qu'avant. Je me suis toujours demandé si elle avait du sang de Vélane  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Toujours à Poudlard?  
– Euh Oui Et toi, tu?  
– Je reviens en Grande-Bretagne pour la Noël, comme tu vois! J'avais oublié qu'il faisait si froid ici! En France, il ne neige que rarement!  
– Ah»  
Ma propre loquacité m'effraie. Je ressens pourtant le fort besoin d'avoir l'air très intelligent et décontracté en face d'elle, mais cette fille m'a fait retourner à l'état larvaire.  
« Sirius est trop troublé pour trouver ses mots, croit bon d'expliquer James. Il doit être en train de se rappeler combien il a pleuré quand tu es partie  
– James!» je lui écrase le pied.  
Cathy a un rire cristallin.  
« Moi non plus, je n'en menais pas large, même si je faisais la fière! Quand on est petit, nos histoires de cur nous paraissent tellement sérieuses!  
– Tu connaissais mon adresse, tu n'avais qu'à m'écrire je grommelle.  
– Mais je t'ai écrit! fait-elle d'un air étonné. C'est toi qui ne m'a jamais répondu!»  
J'ouvre des yeux ronds.  
« Je n'ai jamais rien» Ma voix s'éteint comme une autre jaillit de ma mémoire. _« Tu ne fréquenteras pas une sang-mêlé!»_ Oh, Merlin.  
« Ça va, Sirius?  
– Hein? Oui  
– Tu n'as pas reçu mes lettres?  
– Non»  
Je ne suis capable de m'exprimer que par monosyllabes. C'est tellement étrange. Ces explications arrivent beaucoup trop tard.  
« Je n'en reviens pas! On ne peut pas faire confiance à la poste moldue!»  
À ces mots, je commence à tirer la tronche.  
« Tu es stupide ou quoi! Tu ne t'es pas doutée une seule seconde que le courrier moldu allait directement au feu dans la maison Black?»  
Consternation de James et Cathy.  
« Eh bien bredouille-t-elle. J'a J'avais seulement dix ans et chez moi on vivait comme des Moldus à cause de mon père, alors»  
Silence embarrassé de tous les côtés. James décide de faire diversion.  
« Dis, Cathy, si tu venais dîner à la maison un de ces jours? Sirius serait très content de saisir cette occasion pour se faire pardonner ses manières d'Ostrogoth, heeeiiin, Sirius? Ne lui en veux pas, il doit en avoir marre d'être _célibataire_. Et toi, Cathy, au fait, tu en es où?»  
Oh, Merlin.

**- O - O - O -**

Je m'éveille doucement d'un rêve formidable. Il y avait Severus, bien sûr, et  
« Dis-moi : tu rêves de qui quand tu serres ton oreiller comme cela, Padfoot?»  
La voix de James achève plutôt brutalement de me tirer du sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre le visage goguenard de mon ami juste devant moi. Je le repousse en grognant.  
« Monstre Laisse-moi tranquille J'aime les oreillers  
– Et Pookie, alors?  
– L'ai oublié à Poudlard  
– Et Cathy?  
– Pfff»  
N'importe quoi. Dire que je vais devoir la revoir dans quelques jours et que j'ai hâte d'y être, en plus  
« Ne te rendors pas, Sirius! On a reçu nos cadeaux!»  
_Quoiquoi? Cadeaux?_ Un rapide calcul mental m'apprend que si hier nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre, il y a effectivement des fortes chances que nous soyons le vingt-cinq aujourd'hui. Je sors d'un bond de mon lit.  
« À l'assaut!  
– Bien, je saurai comment te faire lever le lundi matin pour aller en cours» commente James en déposant ses paquets sur son lit.  
J'aime faire des cadeaux, et j'aime aussi en recevoir. Et déchiqueter le papier cadeau sauvagement. Et lire les cartes qui vont avec. J'aime Noël!  
« Eh, ma petite-cousine Nymphadora m'a fait un truc en pâte à sel! je m'extasie.  
– Ah oui, c'est quoi?  
– Je ne sais pas dis-je en retournant l'objet insolite entre mes doigts. Mais ça me fait vachement plaisir!  
– Et c'est de qui, ce paquet-là?»  
Bonne question. Le dernier paquet, qui n'est donc ni de James, ni de Remus, ni de Peter, ni de Nymphadora, ni d'Andromeda, ni probablement d'aucune autre personne de ma famille, me laisse une seconde perplexe. Il contient une plume dorée, trois flacons d'encre noire et une carte, portant une écriture que je reconnais instantanément. Je saisis vivement le morceau de papier. _Je croyais qu'on ne devait rien s'offrir?  
_"_Les encres sont de ma composition. Je te laisse découvrir leurs propriétés par toi-même  
Joyeux Noël.  
Severus  
PS : Nous sommes quittes."_  
Comment cela, "quittes"? Depuis quand recevoir un cadeau est une corvée?  
James et moi observons les flacons d'encre de plus près. L'étiquette du premier porte l'inscription "_Encre personnelle_", la seconde "_Encre à dessin_", et la troisième "_Théomélane_". Ce qui m'est assez obscur.  
« C'est de qui?» répète James, de plus en plus curieux.  
Le grand retour des mensonges vicieux!  
« Uhm? Qui? Oh, tu veux dire qui a envoyé ce cadeau? C'est cela?  
– Oui, c'est ce que je t'ai demandé  
– Évidemment, tu veux savoir de qui c'est, ce qui est normal, après tout Mais je vais te le dire!  
– Je suis tout ouïe.  
– C'est C'est mon oncle Bernard! C'est gentil, non? Lui qui d'ordinaire flambe tout son argent en alcool et en cigarettes»  
James me rejoint sur mon lit, intrigué.  
« Je peux voir la carte?  
– Tu demandes une réponse sincère, là?»  
Mais James n'a pas attendu et m'a déjà pris la carte des mains.  
« Non!»  
À peine s'en est-il emparé que la carte s'embrase brusquement et disparaît en cendres. La paranoïa de Severus peut avoir du bon, en fin de compte.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar! s'éberlue James.  
– Ha-ha! Tonton Bernie, quel farceur!  
– On trouve des cartes qui s'autodétruisent dans le commerce?  
– Il faut croire C'est pas Tonton Bern' qui aurait pu le faire lui-même, en tout cas  
– Tu demanderas à ton oncle où il a trouvé ça, c'est génial! Je peux essayer les encres?  
– Nan, pas touche  
– Elles font quoi?  
– J'en sais rien, rends-moi ça  
– Ton oncle ne te l'a pas dit?  
– Non, et il était peut-être bourré quand il a fait ce cadeau, alors tu devrais arrêter de les agiter. Imagine que ce soit de la nitro»  
James regarde les flacons comme s'ils étaient porteurs de la peste.  
« Tu crois que c'est possible?  
– Il faut s'attendre à tout avec Tonton Bern'»  
James me rend les flacons, un peu vert.  
« Je me demande si ce n'est pas un chameau.  
– Pardon?  
– Le "truc" de ta petite-cousine  
– Tu crois? J'aurais dit un lapin  
– Ou alors, un dauphin?»  
Après de nombreuses délibérations, nous finissons par décider d'un commun accord qu'il s'agit d'une méduse australe de l'Antarctique qu'une baleine bleue aurait prise pour un chewing-gum.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yahou! Ce fut laborieux  
Vous ne vous doutiez pas que c'était Sirius qui avait inventé MSN, heeein?  
Bien bien bien, le chapitre 12 ne devrait pas être trop difficile à écrire, malheureusement je suis dans mes révisions jusqu'au cou! Le bac (mi-juin) risque de passer avant que je ne le poste. Pas de jet de pierres svp  
Gros bisous à tous!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. … et Bonne Année!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**  
Disclaimer :** Oh, la flemme! Oui, j'emprunte l'univers de Joanne Rowling à mes propres fins de yaoiste invétérée. Non, je n'en ai même pas honte. Bah oui, c'est comme ça.

**Notes :** Hahaha. Bon, ça ce stade, ce n'est même plus la pine de s'excuser du retard, hein? Je m'excuse quand même. Et devinez quoi? Je ne suis même pas contente de ce chapitre qui a mis près de quatre mois à arriver. Mais si je ne le poste pas maintenant, ça va reporter à trop loin le prochain moment où je pourra le faire, alors... Je me lance.  
Le plus long de tous les chapitres jusqu'ici. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop long. Et même pas de Sirius. Vous vous rendez compte que je vous tiens la jambe sur un chapitre deux fois plus long que la moyenne sans même de la cucuïtude dedans! Ne vous en faites pas, ça reprend dès le chapitre 13, et plus que jamais dans le chapitre 14.  
Endurez ce chapitre géant de votre mieux -.-;.  
**  
Spécial : Chiche a UN AN! Elle a fêté son premier anniversaire le 31 août. °sort les confettis° Et ça tombe bien, parce que c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Sin the Sinful Girl, youpiii! Toi aussi tu es vieille, maintenant !**  
**  
Dédicace :** Aux Ciné-Sup que nous ne reverrons plus... Ouin. Et à Sin, parce que c'est une grande fille.  
**  
Remerciements :** À votre patience que j'ai mise à rude épreuve, à Tipoupoutitipapa, au Puss in Boots, et à mes amis, même si c'est en partie à cause d'eux que j'ai mis tant de temps à updater ;p.  
**  
Reviewers :** Bon, alors, voilà le résultat quand on a trois mois de retard : une montagne de reviews auxquelles répondre... Oh, mais, j'ai quand même réussi à répondre à tous! Et j'en suis fière .  
Dark Jezebel : Salut à toi première revieweuse. Alors ça y est, tout de suite, Cathy est une fouteuse de merde. Genre, elle en a encore quelque chose à foutre de Sirius. Comment ça, c'est moi qui l'ai présenté comme ça? Mé... Méduse power !  
Lisandra : Hum, euh, oui, la suite. Ben, elle a mis le temps, je te l'accorde, mais elle est là ;.  
Kero : Tu me pardonnais mon ancien retard; me pardonnes-tu celui-ci? Parce qu'il est carrément plus grave... Ouinhinhin. C'est beau, SuePeter, hein? J'en suis assez fière, aussi. Je sais plus comment c'est venu, mais à peu près aussi subitement que c'est venu à Sirius . Salamandre psychopathe, mmh? Par chez nous, on dit dit que les psychopathes sont tous gay, fais gaffe . .  
Cachou : Alors attends, si pour toi un mois et demi ça fait 150 milliards d'années, alors quatre mois ça en fait 400 milliards, c'est bien cela? Eh bien, navrée de t'avoir fait attendre 400 milliards d'années, tu penses bien que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. En effet, j'ai lu _Les portes_, mais... ça fait longtemps! Je n'ai plus guère de souvenir de la profession des parents de James dans cette fic, désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression de plagier. Enfin, de toute façon, j'ai encore vu Alohomora l'autre jour et elle n'a pas réclamé de disclaimer.  
Mel-Imoen : Oui, les premiers Placebo sont carrément meilleurs, notamment Without you I'm nothing... Je ne sais pas si tu en as écouté, depuis le temps ! C'est comme pour Muse : le dernier est vachement commercial, alors que les deux premiers étaient excellents. Hum, mes revenons au sujet. «la réflexion de mère-Potter fait très vrai..tout à fait le genre de "du moment que c'est pas du mien dont il s'agit..."» Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Je veux dire, à part ça, les homo sont très gentils, enfin, bon, je sais très bien que ce sont des êtres humains comme les autres . ... Mahaha, tout le monde s'inquiète pour cette pauvre Cathy alors que Severus a lui aussi son "élément perturbateur" personnel... comme je le rappelle dans le chapitre qui suit .  
Luthien : Arf, si tu savais ce que j'aime cette petite "danse du reviewer ravi" ! Eh oui, que ce soit Sev ou Sirius, Gwen tape sur les nerfs... Mais bon, ça évolue pas mal dans ce chapitre côté Severus. Lol, Lenna/Remus j'en parlerais bien un peu plus, mais mes chapitres sont déjà trop longs, donc leur histoire avance millimètre par millimètre ;! De toute façon, ça correspond bien à mon idée de Mumus de savoir faire traîner les choses quand ça l'arrange... Rah, c'est terrible comme j'aime les sous-entendus scabreux, je m'inquiète toujours de savoir si ça passe très bien à l'écrit -.-;... En tout cas, avec mes zamis y'a rien de tel pour les fous rires en série ;p.  
Alexiel.v : Lol, tu n'avais peut-être pas reviewé le chapitre précédent, mais là tu as reviewé deux fois donc ça compense largement . Et non, les révisions du bac ne m'ont pas aidé à poster dans les délais, mais le pire c'est quand même les vacances! Une fois en vacances, plus de temps pour écrire! Parce que, autant j'écrivais pendant les cours et quand j'étais censée rédiger une dissert de philo (hum), autant quand je suis avec mes amis en permanence, c'est beaucoup plus dur d'avoir du temps pour soi... Sigh sigh.  
Lyrathena : C'est trop fun, je devrais classer les reviews entre celles qui disent "qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à la place de Sirius" et celles qui disent "qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à la place de Severus" 0! Hum, donc toi tu as une préférence pour notre Siri-chou - gnaahaa c'est vrai qu'il est sublime... Et dire que c'est moi qui manipule son petit corps - hum, ce que je dis pourrait être mal interprété ê.e;... Est-ce que Sirius va _le_ dire à James et Remus...? Je crains bien que non. Est-ce qu'ils vont finir par le savoir...? Ptêt' ben qu'oui, ptêt' ben qu'non -.  
Mina Black : Ben, le bac m'a pas mal pourri la vie, mais ce sont les vacances qui m'ont le plus empêché d'écrire, il faut bien le dire. Houhouhouh, mais j'ai encore un mois de vacances, houhouhouh... °heureuse°  
Dega : «si tu nous fait attendre, c'est po grave » Dis, tu le penses toujours, là? Beuheuheuh, chuis désolééée... ;-;  
Elehyn : «J'aurais bien aimé qu'ils restent ensemble et fasse plein de cochoncetés à Poudlard. Lol.» Mdr! Ça, c'est pas pour ce chapitre ! Vivement les prochaines vacances... ;) Tu sais, j'étais bien contente de trouver cette idée de parchemin pour qu'ils gardent contact, sinon Sirius aurait été complètement absent du chapitre qui suit (sauf à la fin) et ça m'aurait bien embêtée ;! Eh, l'air de rien, avant d'écrire ce passage féministe avec la mère de James, il a d'abord fallu que je fasse des recherches! Où en était le féminisme à cette époque, tout ça... Le livre cité est donc un vrai bouquin ! Merci pour tout et gros poutouxes.  
latitefraisedesbois : Oui, mon Severus est assez conforme à celui que j'imagine... jeune . Adulte, je ne l'écris pas pareil, beaucoup plus froid, plus distant, plus... classe... Hum, on ne bave pas sur le clavier, c'est dé-gueu-lasse... Désolée pour tant d'attente et merci pour les deux reviews!  
lani : De rien, pour les chaussettes de Sirius ! Je me devais de répondre à tes interrogations... EN fait, pour Gwen, c'est d'autant plus insupportable d'être prise pour une gamine qu'elle est très intelligente. Bien plus qu'elle ne le montre, en fait. Elle n'est pas une petite fille dans sa tête... Mais c'est super connu "Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler", surtout en France justement! Je sais même pas d'où ça vient au départ, du coup, mais ça rappelle des... souvenirs... hum -.-;. Bon, arrête de te renverser un verre d'eau sur la tête sans arrêt, tu vas finir par attraper un rhume . Bisou.  
Lola Reeds : Eh ouiii, comme tu l'avais prédit, je poste le nouveau chapitre longtemps après... °très mal à l'aise° Mon bac ça a été, moi j'ai su m'y retrouver dans l'enseignement belge autrefois, mais j'ai tout oublié lol! Enfin, au moins, j'ai encore un petit papier avec les correspondances des classes... euh... quelque part... Hum. Sinon, je n'ai vraiment jamais vécu la situation de James avec sa mère; mes parents sont très ouverts de ce côté-là (on a déjà ce genre d'engeance de satan dans la famille lol).  
redbohemian : Une Québécoise pur laine, merveilleux, vraiment mer-veil-leux. On peut te tondre pour faire des pulls? (Quoi? les Québécois ne sont pas une race de mouton? Mais...! Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors!)  
blacky : Oui ben la terminale c'est rien à côté des _vacances_... De chouettes vacances, hein, c'est pas le problème, mais pas une minute à moi... Sigh.  
Dumati : Ha-ha, vas-y, fais donc tripler l'ego de Sirius en lui vouant un culte... Bon, je voue bien un culte à Johnny Depp, mais c'est pas pareil. C'est quand même _Tipoupoutitipapa_, c'est tout à fait particulier ;p.  
Moemai : Ouh, quelle honte de n'avoir pas reviewé le chapitre 10, pour la peine, je veux un nouveau dessin! Lol! ... Kof, euh, non, Gwen ne ferait pas exactement une bonne réconciliatrice... En fait, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à faire comprendre l'état d'esprit de cette fillette, mais presque personne ne réalise comment elle est vraiment... Moi j'aime beaucoup Cathy, en fait. Mais bon, c'est parce que je suis la seule à la connaître... Je vais essayer de parler d'elle dans le chapitre 13, mais vu qu'elle sera retournée en France, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de la développer, j'en suis un peu triste. Ben, le cadeau de Sirius, je suis la seule (avec Sev bien sûr) à savoir ce qu'il fait pour le moment... ;) On va en savoir un chouïa plus dans ce chapitre.  
SuuAnda : Moi aussi j'adore l'oncle Bern', surtout dans la série dont il est tiré! (- le crossover complètement jeté mdr) Tu verrais ce Bernard Black : poivrot, fumant comme un pompier, faible, asocial (il vire les clients de sa librairie à coups de balai), et pourtant incroyablement classe et merveilleux et... °amoureuse° Enfin, bon, bref, je l'aime bien. Et c'est dommage que la série _Black Books_ soit si peu connue en France (en GB elle fait un malheur). Hey maintenant que tu as ta palette graphique, tu as intérêt à me dessiner un truc! Si, si! Nieunieunieu, aucune excuse n'est acceptée...  
Sin the Sinful Girl : Woh, l'autre comment qu'elle a pas reviewé le chapitre 10! Honte sur toi et sur ta famille sur les 7 générations à venir, comme tu dis. (Eh, mais, c'est de l'arnaque, tu veux pas de gosse!) Histoire d'en rajouter encore une couche, je confirme que tu es la seule à avoir loupé le sous-entendu-qui-n'en-était-pas-un de Gwen, fufufu... Haha, je suis certaine que Sev est très classe en costard. Moui moui. Ok, j'arrête de me triper sur mes persos et leurs pantalons -.-;, promis °croise les doigts°... Mééé James il est pas jaloux, seulement il est pas du tout habitué à ce que Sirius lui fasse des cachotteries! Ils se disent tout normalement, alors il est malheureux... Tralalalala, un auteur n'est pas là pour satisfaire les reviewers, j'écrirai la fin si j'en ai envie, tralala...  
chrisanimefan : Non non non et non, je n'arrêterai pas cette fic, jamais ! (Enfin, sauf quand ce sera fini, hum.) Même si je dois avoir trois mois de retard comme cette fois-ci, je n'arrêterai pas. Plutôt crever. Tiens-toi le pour dit ;).  
Jo : #o.o# Mé-euh... "Fan", tu y vas un peu fort... Quand c'est toi qui le dit ça me fait très plaisir mais ça me rend aussi rouge tomate alors, bon, moi qui avait réussi à échapper au coup de soleil sur le visage, me vla bien... Merci -.-;. Oui, bon, je t'ai déjà dit que Cathy était un pétard mouillé, m'enfin, elle va quand même un peu servir dans le chapitre qui suit... J'aime beaucoup cette fille. Ce qui est con, vu que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de développer son personnage, sigh. Mais non, Rodana ne te ressemble pas... Je veux pas de Mary-Sue dans ma fic ;p. (Comment ça, tu la voyais venir, celle-là !)  
Cian : Je m'arrête pas Cianamorphose, je m'arrête pas . Tu vois, y'a des reviews qui marchent, quand même! Bisous à toi et à bientôt!  
emmanuelle : Si si, leur relation va même durer un petit bout de temps encore... (- auteur sadique qui trouve ça plus cruel d'attendre que leur relation ait atteint un point culminant avant de les faire casser, fufufu) Sur le papier, cette fic fait 20 chapitres, alors... (J'aimerais la faire durer un chouïa plus, j'avoue.) Merci pour mon bac! Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fic (cf. réponse précédente ) et j'ai un minimum de plan (d'où la prévision des chapitres) donc ça devrait aller pour la suite! Même si je peux avoir des blancs de 4 mois, et j'en suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée (il faut dire aussi que j'écris pas mal de trucs à côté).  
BabyChang : Merci! Tant pis si je ne peux pas faire de toi une yaoiste, je m'en remettrai ... Moi, mon cas est désespéré, tu comprends. «Regarde, deux adorables tapettes sur le trottoir d'en face! -Euh, Arca chérie, ce sont juste deux mecs qui marchent ensemble... -Tatata, je sais ce que je dis!» Ça, c'est moi au quotidien...  
Hoaps : Lol, ben si Severus t'avait manqué dans le dernier chapitre, là tu vas en avoir ! Pas de Sirius à l'horizon... Bouhouhouh... Bon, moyen réussi mes exams (en révisant ça aurait été mieux), mais bon, tant que j'ai eu mon bac, ça va .  
Lome : Hum, si le temps passe dix fois moins vite entre deux de mes chapitres, tu attends ce chapitre depuis... plus de trois ans? Argh, j'en suis vraiment navrée. C'est vrai, après avoir lu mon chapitre tu n'as plus envie de pester contre moi? C'est miraculeux, ça doit être pour ça que je n'ai que de gentilles reviews quand d'autres auteurs se font menacer de meurtre... (Non, ce n'est pas parce que ma fic est moins bien que la leur, non non non !) Merci beaucoup!  
Kimiko Nekoinu : Ben je trouve que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour les reviews, moi ! C'est agréable de lire autant d'enthousiasme! Bravo d'avoir lu cette fic en 4h, ça me paraît peu o.O (peut-être parce que ça fait 1 an que je l'écris...) mais bon, je lis lentement, moi... Arf, je suis très fière de t'avoir rendue accro au Sev/Sirius, fufufu. Voilà un long chapitre, désolée pour l'attente ;.  
alana chantelune : J'aurais pas pu l'inventer, le tonton Bernard... Tsé, c'est vraiment dommage que personne ne connaisse la série dont il est tiré, parce qu'il est fa-bu-leux ce personnage. J'en suis dingue. Au point de le crossoveriser dans ma fic, c'est dire . Désolée, le rythme, je le perds complètement, au contraire... La faute aux vacances ! J'espère vraiment que ça ne m'arrivera plus.  
Muliphen : Oui, ben je trouve quand même mon Severus trop cucul des fois, mais en même temps, je ne vois pas le Sev adolescent comme le Sev adulte. Mon Sev adulte est carrément plus froid, maha, je l'aime comme ça aussi . Enfin contente que tu aies pu lire ma fic INTÉGRALEMENT, parce que louper le chapitre 7 ça me paraît un peu catastrophique de mon point de vue d'auteur (il est vaguement important, l'air de rien).  
Miya Black : Oui, ils sont longs mes chapitres, de plus en plus longs, même... Gwen n'est pas comme tout le monde l'imagine, je le crains. Nous verrons si les lecteurs vont continuer à l'aimer en s'en rendant compte...  
Formol : Aha, ma formolée, quel honneur de recevoir une review de toi! Bien sûr, d'aucun pourrait penser que la review est un devoir étant donné qu'un auteur de fanfic offre ses écrits gratuitement au public, néanmoins je n'irai jamais jusqu'à dire que tu as fait preuve d'ingratitude jusque là... (Oui oui, je sais toujours aussi bien faire ma chieuse .) 'fin. 'fin, je continue, quoi. Et tu as même le droit à ton charmant surnom dans le chapitre qui suit, si c'est pas beau.  
le crazy gang : Arh, je doute toujours d'un chapitre sur lequel j'ai trop travaillé (plus je me relis et plus ça a l'air nul... ). Donc je te raconte même pas pour le chapitre qui suit, c'est l'horreur. Je vais encore me taper la tête contre les murs en attendant les reviews. Hum. Chu un peu angoissée, comme auteur. Très heureuse de te faire apprécier ce cher Snape !  
Blue Helios : Tss, Gwen n'est pas vraiment une enfant dans sa tête... Mais elle est tellement intelligente qu'elle le fait croire à tout le monde. Hum, pas de happy end prévu j'en ai peur, mais il y aura une fin bonus toute rose bonbon, ne t'en fais pas :D.  
manehou : Tiens, une seconde review sous un autre pseudo ! On n'est jamais trop vieux pour lire quoi que ce soit... (°relit ses Prince de Motordu et ses albums illustrés de temps à autres°) C'est chouette d'écrire pour sa famille, ça fait quelque chose de tangible qui reste... Hum, ça doit être en partie pour ça que je veux devenir écrivain, quelque part .  
nuwie : C'est vraiment bien si tu visualises tout, parce que je pense souvent très visuellement quand j'écris, et c'est dur à rendre sans s'embourber dans des descriptions! S'il devait y avoir un florilège des meilleures répliques de Chiche, ce ne serait certainement pas à moi de le faire , mais merci!  
Deirdre Acaena : De rien chère revieweuse. Tout le plaisir est pour moi :D...  
Kétinka : Excuse-moi encore pour ta dernière review, je déteste quand je ne reçois pas les reviews dans ma boîte aux lettres . Lol, oui, le Noël de Severus, c'est quelque chose. Tralala, on choisit pas sa famille...  
laurence au paradis : C'est gentil de reviewer ici, c'est vrai que c'est plus pratique que sur la Gazette (mais peut-être plus distant, quelque part?). Voui, la délivrance, ça se dit ! Enfin le nouveau chapitre, désolée du retard.  
nuage : C'est vrai, je me suis améliorée? Ça me fait très très plaisir. Parce qu'en fait, je trouve mes chapitres de plus en plus mauvais -.-;;... Je crois en fait que plus ça va, plus je suis exigeante, ceci explique peut-être cela ! Moi, le coup du pantalon qui se resserre sous l'effet de la magie, ça me rappelle _La mort vous va si bien_, un film fantasticomique avec un produit miracle qui rajeunit et embellit les gens... tout en les rendant immortels. Mais ça date un peu, tu ne connais peut-être pas ;. C'est embêtant que j'aie rendu James si agaçant, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte... Lol, cette fois, j'ai eu le bac sans réviser. Miracle !  
tonyk : En fait, si j'adore le pairing Sev/Sirius (mes persos préférés à égalité... mais Remus arrive juste, juste après ), il y a peu de Severus/Sirius que j'aime... C'est dommage. Lol, il risque bien d'y en avoir, du angst, sur la fin. Enfin, il y a un peu de angst disséminé partout dans cette fic, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce qui ressort principalement!  
Cybele Adam : Lol, cette chère Elehyn est très productive! Je sais pas comment elle fait... Coupine à moi, livre-moi ton secret! Enfin, ses chapitres sont plus courts, heeeiiin... °se rassure comme elle peut° James pourrait se douter de quelque chose sur Sirius si seulement, d'une part, il n'était pas persuadé que "ça se voit" qu'il n'est pas homo et d'autre part, s'il n'était pas trop accaparé par ses propres problèmes. Le saura-t-il d'ici la fin de la fic ...? Rah, mais Sue et Peter font un couple merveilleux, il ne va pas la trouver agaçante... Oui, je sais que Gwen est aimée. Je l'aime aussi en fait, mais la vraie Gwen, pas la gamine agaçante qu'on a pu voir jusqu'ici. Et, oui, il y a une personne, une unique personne, qui pourtant a l'esprit très mal tourné d'ordinaire, qui n'a pas vu l'allusion avec le "Vous attendez quoi pour enlever vos robes!" de Gwen . Elle en a fort honte, d'ailleurs, fufufu. Hum, _comme tu dis_, si Severus savait pour Cathy il en ferait une grosse, grosse crise de jalousie -... Oh, bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas de raconter ma fic à ton amie italienne, ça me fait très plaisir au contraire! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais (- daube en espagnol)... Je traduirais bien Chiche en anglais un jour, mais bon, je risque de n'en avoir jamais le courage! Et bien sûr que j'aime les reviews longues, c'est un plaisir d'autant plus grand . (Non, jamais fait de mousse au chocolat avec de a farine, e t je doute sérieusement du résultat en fait, lol.)  
Petite Dilly : Oui, enfin, "passé" l'oral de grec, c'est beaucoup dire. J'ai paniqué et, hum... je suis ressortie de la salle -.-;. C'était assez affreux d'autant que j'avais stressé dessus pendant une semaine avant ça, mais tant pis, ça ne comptait rien... Hum, en fait, pour théomélane, je prenais le mot 'melan' qui veut tout simplement dire 'encre noire'. J'espère que je vais trouver une occasion de faire utiliser cette encre à Sirius... «C'est mon esprit obsédé où le pantalon de Sevy n'avait pas du tout rétrécit ; -p ?» - MDR, j'en reviens pas, les reviewers ont les idées plus mal placées que moi! Enfin, non. J'y avais pensé, parce qu'au départ la phrase était tournée autrement, et je l'ai changée pour pas qu'on s'imagine des trucs... Oups, raté XD! Ça me servira peut-être pour les Bonus DVD, si ça ne t'embête pas X3...  
Angelyka : Merci merci merci ! Damned, et dire que les chacras étaient une private joke au départ! Contente que ça fasse rire quand même!  
Darksnape : Ouais, moi aussi je trouvais Severus un peu mollasson. Je vais tout faire pour lui donner plus de mordant à partir de maintenant (bon, dans ce chapitre 12 c'est moyen, vu qu'on est dans sa tête et qu'il est en manque d'affection, mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que ça ne se voit pas dans ses paroles ). Euh, James "affreusement convaincant", c'est pour faire croire à sa mère qu'il est gay, hein. Bien sûr, il y a de l'homosexualité sublimée entre James et Sirius comme dans toute réelle amitié avec une personne du même sexe (ce sont les psy qui le disent, pas moi ;p), mais... James est totalement hétéro. Enfin, en tout cas, il en est persuadé, ce qui revient au même . Rah, désolée, la choupi attitude s'empare toujours de moi lorsque je mets en scène Sev et Sirius ensemble, alors il se peut très bien qu'ils soient en effet trop sensibles et attentionnés... Mais je peux te dire d'expérience que entre filles c'est pas forcément plus proche de ça qu'entre mecs .  
Wang : Severus ne veut pas répondre à la déclaration de Sirius, sinon il n'aurait plus dé défense... Il a torp peur de se faire jeter, le pauvre -.-;. Heu, oui, je crois à la mort de Sirius... C'est pas pour ça que je n'écrirai pas une fic pour le ressusciter, mais ça m'étonnerait que JKR en fasse de même... °sob°  
Merawen : Ben, tant pis, même si tu trouves que c'est pas la peine, je te préviens quand même de l'arrivée du chapitre, na . C'est pas comme si je le fais pas déjà pour d'autres gens... Voui, je connais Lychee, mais aussi Elehyn, que je connais personnellement (c'est mieux ) (bon, j'ai aussi aperçu Lychee à Japan Expo, mais bon... Tu vois, les photos de Japan Expo sur son site, au stand Boule de Riz? J'étais juste à côté, au stand Version SD !) Lol, Gwen n'est pas spécialement perverse... néanmoins elle est très très en avance pour son âge, elle est même peut-être plus mature que Sev et Sirius sur la question de la sexualité, alors je la vois très bien leur demander avec flegme pourquoi ils sont toujours habillés, fufufu...  
Yumiko : Eh oui, oubli regrettable de Pookie... Sirius n'en a plus vraiment besoin maintenant, mais c'est vrai que quand son Sevy est loin, Pookie pourrait lui remonter le moral... Enfin, tant pis! il y a Cathy! Lol, je plaisante, hum... Non, Cathy n'est pas une méchante sorcière .  
Sirys : Roh, merci, c'est trop gentil -! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre, pardon encore... J'ai été folle de croie que j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire pendant les vacances, c'est tout le contraire!  
zierkala : Mmh, Severus est pas assez cassant à mon goût, mais je crois que ça va aller en s'arrangeant . J'espère que tout le monde va continuer à aimer Gwen même si elle commence à dévoiler son véritable jour...  
Maggy Snape : Quel pairing aimes-tu, alors? Bon, Sev/Sirius c'est mon préféré, mais je suis quand même pas mal fan des Sev/Remus et Sirius/Remus (oui, ben, quoi, c'est mes persos préférés, roh la la...). J'ai même vu un ou deux fanarts très chouettes avec les trois ensemble, mdr ! Bon, une chose est sûre, tu vas avoir un bel aperçu des fêtes dans la famille de Severus... Pour les encres, il va falloir attendre un peu pour tout savoir...  
Natacha-tit-ange1 : La suite? La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! La voilà! Mdr ! «pogealosto ! censé etre une transcription du merci russe, pa une menace de mort» - Ptdr, c'est vrai c'est assez inquiétant quand on ne sait pas . Kissoux aussi.  
Lyra : Hum, je suis un peu critique avec moi-même, mais c'est le cas de la plupart des auteurs, je pense! Seulement moi, je me gêne pas pour pleurnicher que mon chapitre est nul, parce que je suis une angoissée de la vie... Merci de me dire que je m'en fais pour rien! Mais de toute façon, pas de problème, je continuerai à écrire... j'aime trop ça :D.  
Mikii : Non, je te rassure, tu n'as pas lu le 1er chapitre de Chiche 300 ans avant sa sortie... Seulement 10 mois après, en fait! C'est chouette que des gens lisent les bios, je pensais un peu que ça ne servait à rien, surtout avec une aussi longue que la mienne -.-;... (J'ai toujours eu du mal à faire court!) Mais me voilà rassuré. La tite BD de Larcenet est en effet excellente et surtout très juste , je te conseille vraiment ses albums, notamment Robin des Bois et Le combat ordinaire. °lit la 2e review° Tu sais, c'est pas grave quand la review est pas constructive, une longue review pleine de compliments comme tu l'as fait c'est très bien aussi (oui, très très bien )! Tu sais, les pov, c'est venu comme ça, parce que c'est plus facile pour moi de cette façon (pour délimiter les chapitres et mettre les 2 personnages à égalité). J'ai du mal à écrire sans parties qui s'entrecroisent . Tiens, c'est marrant, personne n'aime mon James! Moi je l'aime bien, contente de ne pas être la seule! Merci pour cette jolie review nocturne!  
Selenna : Lol, ouais, le bac, ça allait, j'ai pas révisé mais j'ai pas trop trop stressé non plus dans l'ensemble, en fait, pas plus que pour des devoirs normaux. Lol, et en plein devoir de philo je me suis mise à commencer un dialogue de Sev et Sirius sur mon brouillon, avant de revenir à la réalité et de plancher de nouveau sur l'inconscient psychique mdr. Alors, toi, tu dois faire partie des gens qui attendent le chapitre 15, si je comprends bien (fantasmeuse, va ). Hum, honte sur moi, le lime de Chiche est déjà presque intégralement écrit v-v;; (et c'est un gros porte naouak).  
chibisennyo : Je suis fière que Chiche ait été ta première SS/SB. Moi j'en lis en fait assez peu - mais je ne lis presque que les fics des copines (- plein de SS/HP) et celles de Lychee (- plein de SS/HP aussi)... Quand je pense que je ne suis pourtant pas fan des SS/HP... Enfin, il y en a des très bien, quand même . La suite n'a pas été rapide, mais au moins... elle est là.  
Midaya : Oh, c'est bizarre que tu aies vu ma fic avant sur la Bibliothèque (eux, mais tu parles d'Ombre-et-folie, là, c'est ça?) parce que j'y suis depuis beaucoup moins longtemps que sur ! Lol, une review pour l'ensemble me va très bien, surtout que j'ador les longues reviews! Oui, la fic me semblait plus drôle au premier chapitre (elle aurait dû être comme ça tout le temps), mais j'ai du mal à rester dans le vrai délire, donc je me suis calmée en chemin... Les lecteurs continuent à trouver ça drôle, alors tout va bien !  
TiteSevie : Wah, merci pour les trois grosses rveiews, tu t'es bien rattrapée ;! Ça me fait très très plaisir (où en est ta fic? lol). Argh, j'avais un gros besoin de Toccata hier soir et j'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur le CD... Je me suis rabattue sur l'été de Vivaldi et le Stabat Mater de Pergolèse, c'était pas si mal lol . J'exècre le R'n'B, mais j'écoute rarement du classique, ce sont des envies qui me prennent par moment... Il y a quelques morceaux auxquels je ne résiste pas ! «"Oh, bonne idée, ça, à noter..." Qu'entend-il par là ? O.o ( je ne veux pas savoir... )» - Je ne peux pas croire que des reviewers aient les idées plus mal tournées que moi, ptdr ! Sirius voulait juste dire qu'il s'attacherait bien à son Sevy pour qu'ils ne se quittent plus jamais, bien sûr . ... non, Sev n'aime pas son anniversaire, tu vas voir (deviner? non, ça me semble explicite) pourquoi dans le chapitre qui suit. Lol, j'arrête pas de rire en relisant ta review du chapitre 11... Bah, Sirius n'aurait aucune raison de plaquer Sev pour Cathy. Elle est juste très belle, très intelligente et dispose de deux chromosomes X, bref, elle n'a rien pour plaire . Bisous bisous bisous et je veux la suite de ta fic.  
Melantha-Mond : De rien dearest, j'aime écrire des fics, alors si ça peut faire plaisir à d'autres gens que moi... C'est beau la vie quand même.  
LN : Non, les dessins de Chiche ne sont pas de moi, je ne sais pas dessiner aussi bien (j'ai fait deux malheureuses illustrations de ma fic et j'en ai un peu honte, hum). Ils sont d'une fidèle lectrice et amie ! Merci pour elle et pour ma fic!  
Florelia : Ah, mais t'en fais pas, j'aime bien les longues reviews, moi, alors ne te gêne surtout pas (tu te rends compte que je dis ça alors que ceci est la... °compte° 62ème réponse que j'écris d'affilée, donc c'est vraiment sincère lol) C'est pas évident d'écrire les 70s en n'en connaissant que quelques épisodes de That's 70s show, un peu de musique et des reflets dans la mode actuelle! C'est sans doute peu fidèle, mais heureusement on est chez les sorciers, et seul un vague contexte est nécessaire... Merci, tes compliments me font rougir.  
kitty-luv-Snape : Youpi, plein de reviews . Ma fic a l'air réaliste? Hum, c'est sans doute parce que j'y crois lol (ouais, je crois aux fées!)... Désolée pour les papillons dans ton ventre (lol), ces sales bêtes n'en font qu'à leur tête... Oh, mais, Sirius et Sev en sont victime aussi alors, bon, ce n'est que justice -. Et contente que tu aimes les fics d'Elehyn à ce point, c'est une bonne amie à moi.  
Bastet : Boudouboudouh, voui la suite, je sais! Elle est enfin là, et mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme te le dirait Sirius...  
Nat666 : Lol, je sais, j'ai de l'imagination pour les insultes mdr. Tu as de la chance de n'avoir lu cette fic que début août, tu auras attendu 2 mois et demi de moins que la plupart des autres... (- au cas où tu aurais eu du mal à contrôler ton impatience )  
Galdriella : Marci marci, je sais que j'ai pas arrêté de me déprécier pendant plein de chapitres, maintenant j'essaie de garder mes critiques pour moi (- manque d e confiance en soi chronique!).  
Juliette Subervie : Waouh, une review pour chaque chapitre, ça m'a fait une mini-avalanche dans ma BaL qui était fort appréciable! Merci! Des chacras? Euh, ce sont des points d'énergie, je crois... Un truc de bab', encore ;p. C'est normal de ne pas lire toutes les réponses aux reviews, j'avais écrit ça à l'époque où j'avais moins de reviews (là, par exemple, c'est pas possible de lire les 77 réponses aux reviews, n'est-ce pas ?). Peu de gens sauront pour Sev et Sirius, très très peu de gens. Des gens qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ne le raconteront jamais à personne par la suite...  
Triskelle : x2 Voui, promis, j'arrête de me déprécier (du moins, je le dis pas aux gens ;). Ce choix de narration est une facilité que j'ai prise : ça me permet d'écrire en langage plus familier et donc plus léger, et alterner les points de vue m'est indispensable pour que Severus et Sirius soient à égalité (le truc primordial dans un couple) et pour délimiter mes chapitres, rythmer l'histoire... Ce sont des contraintes mais aussi des barrières de sécurité! C'est merveilleux que mon dernier chapitre ait autant plu, même si ça ne fait que redouter encore plus l'accueil de celui-ci (je me déprécie pas, là, j'expose mes craintes lol)... Ce que je redoute le plus je crois, c'est des "c'est moins bien qu'avant"! C'est pour ça que je suis aussi exigeante envers moi-même, sigh... Merci et bisous.  
Yamaëlle : Uhu, c'est la fic de ma Suu à moi, ça, Changer le passé... °contente que ses amies aient du succès aussi° Hum, la happy end faudra pas trop y compter... Par contre, y'aura une fin alternative rose bonbon dans les Bonus DVD ...  
antigone : Je sais que j'ai fait attendre cette fic, je m'en suis rendu malade... Je culpabilisais tellement que je n'arrivais même plus à écrire... Encore une fois, pardon.  
popssss : Nan nan, jamais assez de reviews, jamais assez - ! (C'est la fille qui est en train d'écrire la 71e réponse aux reviews qui dit ça, donc c'est vrai lol . Gaaah ça fait plus de 4h d'affilée que je suis dessus, mamaaaan...) Ouais, c'est sûr que le bac, maintenant que je regarde en arrière... Bah, j'en garde pas un super souvenir, mais bon... (Le pire ce sont les notes qui déçoivent, genre un oral d'anglais où j'ai eu 12 quand j'étais sûre d'avoir gazé et quand une amie moins bonne que moi en cours a eu 18... Passez-moi un flingue...) Au moins, c'est définitivement passé .  
Kyltia : Oh, que j'aime ta review (voui, même par mail ça compte comme une review, et pis une aussi belle review ça mérite bien une réponse de toute façon). Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu soulignes le côté doux amer quand tout le monde trouve cette fic essentiellement... drôle et choupi (ça me fait plaisir quand même). J'aime bien mettre un peu d'amertume dans une fic sucrée . J'ai préparé le terrain depuis le début pour que leur histoire s'effondre, et c'est l'accumulation et l'enchaînement malheureux de tous ces événement qui va tout mettre par terre - vais-je seulement réussir à rendre cette avalanche comme je le désire? Que sera sera, et encore merci pour ta review (c'est bon de se sentir compris lol). _  
_Janna : Trois accros de Chiche? Qui sont les deux autres ? Lol, j'ai pas écrit grand-chose d'autre que Chiche quand même... En fait, j'ai une seule autre fic! Mais bon, merci... Ça me fait particulièrement plaisir que tu dises que la fic garde son niveau, parce que c'est ce que je redoute le plus, que la qualité baisse... Bouhouhouh, faut que je soigne mes crises d'angoisse, moi...  
Melykumo : Merci! Bien, voilà le chapitre 12... Il a mis du temps à venir, mais tu as eu trois mois d'attente de moins que ceux qui la connaissaient avant, donc quelque part, tu as de la chance - .  
lou : J'aime beaucoup tes onomatopées lol! (C'est mieux d'avoir la traduction, comême .) Rah, les Siri/Moony c'est cro chou, j'en écrirai une dans le cadre de mon projet "one-shots pour les coupiiines", puisque j'ai une fan de ce pairing dans mes amies... Mais bon, je dos d'abord finir une Sev/Remus et une Snarry, alors y'a le temps ;. Zibous itou !  
delta : Coucou Isa, merci pour cette review! Voilà la suite, ouaip, on n'en a jamais été aussi prêt !  
Gondoria : Non, je ne m'arrêterai pas en chemin, promis. je fais juste des pauses des fois parce que, bon, écrire me prend un temps fou, et j'aime trop passer du temps avec mes amis... Sorry...  
Mlle Moony : Ah, nan, interdiction de me vénérer. Mais tu as le droit de le dire quand même, ça fait plaisir -. J'aime que des anti-snape aiment mon Sevy-chou, mais il faut dire que le jeune Sev est bien plus humain que l'autre... (Ouiii mais l'autre est plus classe-euh d'abooord !) Gros bisous et voilà le chapitre 12!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
****

12. ... et Bonne Année!  
  
« Sev! Sev, attends-moi!»  
Je me retourne pour voir Gwendolyn me rejoindre en trottinant, tenant avec difficulté une valise presque aussi grosse qu'elle. Elle la dépose à mes pieds en soufflant.  
« Pourquoi tu vas si vite?  
– Je suis pressé.  
– Trop pressé même pour dire au revoir à Sirius?»  
Si ce n'était pas Gwendolyn, je croirais à un sarcasme.  
« Vous ne vous seriez pas disputé, des fois? poursuit-elle.  
– Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'on se serait disputé?  
– Ben, vous aviez l'air en froid quand je suis entrée dans le compartiment tout à l'heure...»  
Je repense à la petite conversation que Sirius et moi tenions juste avant que Gwendolyn arrive... Non, sincèrement, "froid" n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais.  
« En fait, j'ai bien cru l'étrangler lorsqu'il m'a souhaité mon anniversaire alors que j'avais presque réussi à oublier que c'était aujourd'hui. Mais il a pris ma fureur à la rigolade... et puis il y a eu ce moment où il m'est tombé dessus et ça a... comment dire... dégelé l'ambiance...  
– T'as un sourire bizarre, Sev.  
– N'importe quoi.  
– Pourquoi t'aimes pas ton anniversaire?  
– Et pourquoi tu poses des questions sans arrêt? je m'exaspère. Non, j'en ai une meilleure pour toi : pourquoi est-ce que tu as été raconter à Sirius que mon anniversaire était aujourd'hui?»  
Gwendolyn baisse les yeux d'un air penaud.  
« Ça m'a échappé, pardon... J'avais pourtant prévenu Sirius qu'il fallait pas en parler, je croyais qu'il m'écouterait...  
– Sirius n'écoute jamais personne, je grogne. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.  
– Tu lui en veux?»  
Je réfléchis. Je pourrais lui en vouloir, après tout. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que c'est Sirius.  
« Pas vraiment... Son cadeau me plaît bien, je crois.  
– Pourtant, tu l'as insulté à la sortie du train!  
– Gwen...! je roule les yeux. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, non? Personne ne doit savoir pour nous deux.  
– Mais pourquoi?  
– Parce que!  
– Arrête de répondre ça, c'est une réponse de gamin!» m'accuse-t-elle.  
Il y a les moments où je l'aime presque bien, et les moments où j'envisage de la découper en dés et les faire revenir dans une poêle avec un peu de curry.  
« Parce que les gens ne l'accepteraient pas, d'accord?  
– Pourquoi?  
– Mais c'est évident! Les garçons ne sont pas censés... Ils ne doivent pas... Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire!  
– Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de ce que pensent les gens? T'as honte?»  
Je fixe son petit visage buté quelques instants sans répondre. Puis :  
« Tu m'agaces.»  
Je me détourne pour reprendre mon chemin.  
« Attends! piaille encore Gwendolyn. Tu peux pas m'aider? S'il te plaaaît!  
– Pourquoi as-tu apporté une valise aussi grande? On ne part que deux semaines...  
– Je sais, mais comme j'ai acheté des cadeaux pour toute la famille et tous mes amis...  
– Tu as tant d'amis que ça! je m'éberlue, avant de me raviser : Non, ne dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir.»  
De toute façon, Gwendolyn, qui ne tient pas en place, a déjà oublié la conversation pour s'intéresser à autre chose.  
« J'aime bien ton pantalon, Sev, il est nouveau?»  
Saleté de gamine.  
« Allez, j'ai pitié de toi, je marmonne. _Locomotor barda_!»  
La valise s'élève dans les airs.  
« Ouah, c'est génial! s'extasie-t-elle en agitant les bras. Tu me l'apprendras, dis?  
– Ce n'est pas de ton niveau.  
– Mais je suis une enfant préc...  
– Je sais!  
– Dis, t'avais pas une cravate?»  
Ronchonnant, je transporte la valise jusqu'à l'endroit où le père de Gwendolyn, Isaac Nightingale, attend sa fille chérie. L'homme m'adresse à peine un regard avant de tendre les bras à ma cousine, qui lui saute au cou en riant.  
Je ne me suis jamais attiré la sympathie des adultes. En cela et en bien d'autres choses, Gwendolyn est tout l'inverse de moi...  
« Maman n'est pas venue? demande la fillette.  
– Non, elle est partie en voyage... Mais tu sais que tu la verras aux prochaines vacances.»  
Gwendolyn acquiesce tristement.  
Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ses parents sont divorcés - eh oui, je ne sais quel crétin laxiste au pouvoir a dû autoriser cette pratique à un moment ou à un autre. Pour ce que j'en sais, Isaac était un coureur de jupon pathologique et sa femme a préféré se trouver un autre époux un peu moins volage. Quand j'y pense, j'ai honte pour eux. J'espère pour Gwendolyn et ses si nombreux amis que cette histoire ne se saura jamais à l'école.  
« Bon, salut, Gwen... dis-je vaguement.  
– Ta mère vient te chercher?» demande mon oncle.  
N'allez pas croire qu'il se soucie de mon sort une seule seconde. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est ma mère. _Peuh._ Se rabattre sur la sur de son ex-femme, je trouve cela vraiment lamentable.  
« Non. Je rentre seul.  
– Seul? fait Gwendolyn. Mais...  
– Gwen, il faut qu'on y aille, ma puce, la presse son père.  
– Ne t'en fais pas, je la rassure froidement. J'ai l'habitude.  
– À bientôt, Severus, lance Isaac négligeamment, comme on jette un papier dans une corbeille.  
– À jeudi, Sev!»  
Je suis bizarrement touché par tous les coups d'il que me lance Gwen en s'éloignant. Quel numéro, cette gamine. Même moi, elle m'aura mis dans sa poche.  
Tout comme je m'évertue à sortir de la gare en dépit de la foule compacte, j'ai la dérangeante impression d'être observé. À force de regarder autour de moi, je finis par remarquer Sirius à bonne distance de là. Mais ce n'est pas son regard que j'ai senti; lui, il papote avec Potter et sa mère d'un air totalement réjoui. Foutu sourire. C'est vraiment injuste. Lui, il peut très bien être heureux sans moi.  
Agacé, je joue des coudes jusqu'à la sortie.  
–O-  
Ce n'est pas glorieux, mais j'ai l'habitude de rentrer chez moi en Magicobus. La plupart des transports en commun ont dû s'équiper de systèmes des sécurité perfectionnés contre les fréquents attentats de Mangemorts et sont devenus hors de prix... Le Magicobus a toujours déclaré franchement qu'à moins d'embaucher des Aurors, il n'y avait aucune protection efficace contre les Mangemorts. Pas très vendeur dans la paranoïa actuelle, mais honnête.  
Je me dirige vers son arrêt où il est déjà garé, quand quelqu'un tapote mon épaule. Surpris, je bondis de côté (je déteste qu'on me touche! (et sans que je le voie venir, c'est encore pire! (je ne vais pas me laisser tripoter par n'importe qui, non plus! (euh, ni par personne d'autre, d'ailleurs... (bordel, oubliez cette parenthèse)))).  
Je découvre une Bethany Clarke un peu décontenancée par ma réaction.  
« Oh, fais-je en la reconnaissant. Salut.»  
Uhm... Il y a quelque chose de changé chez elle. Elle esquisse ce sourire timide qui la caractérise et range machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en répondant avec nervosité :  
« Bonjour, Severus.»  
Eh, oh, est-ce que je ne lui avais pas justement dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom? C'est sans nul doute cette familiarité scandaleuse qui la fait rougir.  
« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, s'excuse-t-elle. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais...»  
Mais avec une voix aussi douce je ne risquais pas de l'entendre. Bethany est comme cela, on ne la remarque jamais... À moins que ce ne soit juste moi qui ne remarque rien. Gwendolyn me trouve fermé au monde. Mais franchement, qui ne paraîtrait pas introverti, à côté de Gwendolyn?  
« Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, je marmonne. C'est juste que je n'aime pas... C'est sans importance.»  
Son regard est bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est vraiment fixé sur moi ou bien sur un point qui se trouverait derrière. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si différent chez elle aujourd'hui?  
Le silence s'éternise comme j'attends qu'elle parle - c'est elle qui m'accosté, non? Elle finit par le réaliser et s'empourpre à nouveau. _Elle est pire que Sirius, ma parole...  
_« Euh... Tu prends le Magicobus? demande-t-elle.  
– Ça se pourrait, je réponds avec méfiance. Pourquoi?  
– Parce que je le prends aussi, donc...  
– Ah.»  
Bordel, ne me dites pas que cette situation pleine d'embarras va perdurer pendant tout le trajet. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient me prévenir, elle n'aurait pas pu se contenter de m'ignorer, non? Nous n'avons absolument rien à nous dire!  
« Oui, mes parents ne peuvent pas passer me prendre alors...» Elle se racle la gorge. « Il est où?  
– Qui?  
– Le Magicobus...  
– Ah, le Magicobus... je répète stupidement. Au milieu de tous les autres bus, là-bas.»  
Je lui indique d'un geste vague par-dessus mon épaule.  
Bethany a l'air complètement à côté de la plaque. _Fichus Sangs-Purs, ils ne savent même pas reconnaître un bus moldu._ Je me place à côté d'elle et me retourne vers les bus stationnés le long de la gare pour les montrer du doigt.  
« Là, tous ces gros engins identiques, tu vois? Rouges!»  
Son regard s'allume enfin.  
« Ah, rouges! Oui, je vois... C'est lequel, le nôtre?  
– Le plus grand de tous, le violet.»  
Bethany acquiesce mais je trouve que son hochement de tête manque quelque peu de conviction.  
« Violet est une couleur beaucoup plus sensée que le rouge, je commente, plus comme une pensée à haute voix que pour faire la conversation. Ah, ces Moldus, ils sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent...  
– Ce n'est pas leur faute, dit Bethany.  
– Pourquoi cela?» _Je n'aime pas qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec moi, tiens-toi-le pour dit, petite sotte...  
_« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un Moldu est moins intelligent qu'un sorcier, donc... Enfin, on n'en veut pas à un chien de ne pas savoir compter, n'est-ce pas?  
– Oh... Oui. Je suis d'accord avec cela.»  
D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas plus les Moldus que les chiens, c'est donc une excellente comparaison.  
« On ferait bien d'y aller, dis-je avant qu'un nouveau silence pesant ne s'installe. Le Magicobus n'aime pas rester immobile trop longtemps...  
– Oui, allons-y!» sourit Bethany, avec le geste automatique de remonter ses lunettes.  
C'est là que je réalise.  
Ses lunettes! Elle ne les a plus! Quand a-t-elle bien pu se faire corriger la vue? Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'avoir l'air concerné en posant la question. N'empêche, je suis d'autant plus surpris que ce type d'opérations est plutôt dangereux. La Magie peut bien des choses, mais face à la complexité de l'il, elle est trop malhabile... Enfin, je suppose que rien n'est impossible pour une sorcière de cette lignée...  
Durant le court trajet jusqu'au Magicobus, Bethany trouve le moyen de trébucher à plusieurs reprises, se raccrochant sans cesse à moi. Si j'étais de nature suspicieuse, je me dirais qu'elle le fait exprès. Surtout que, lorsque nous arrivons à l'engin, elle me demande carrément de l'aider à monter. _En quoi monter dans un bus est difficile!_ Puis je me rappelle que, Gwendolyn mise à part, toutes les filles sont des empotées, et je lui offre gracieusement une main - tant de bonté me perdra.  
« Vous savez, je fais au conducteur, une espèce de vieux bigleux répondant au nom d'Ernie Prang, vous devriez embaucher quelqu'un pour aider les gens à monter.  
– J'y penserai le jour où j'aurai les moyens, répond Ernie. Allez, en voiture les amoureux!  
– Quoi! je m'indigne.  
– Une ou deux places? Non, je plaisante! Vous allez où, les tourtereaux?  
– _Nous ne sommes pas_...  
– Glueton», me coupe Bethany.  
Ça ne la révolte pas, elle! Aucune fierté, ou quoi? Je ravale ma fureur et bougonne :  
« Moi c'est treize mornilles. Arrêt Holeville. Tenez.  
– Le compte y est, fait Ernie en louchant sur les pièces qu'il a portées à deux centimètres de ses yeux de taupe. Ça fera neuf pour la demoiselle. Vous pouvez y aller : dernier étage.  
– Dernier! je tique. Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs?  
– Désolé, non. Heure de pointe...»  
C'est bien ma chance. Je me sens déjà nauséeux rien que le temps de m'installer dans l'un des fauteuils, traînant ma valise dans le coin où il y a le moins de monde. Derrière moi, Bethany met une éternité à monter, et au son, j'ai l'impression qu'elle chute bien cinq ou six fois.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as bu avant de venir!» je m'exaspère comme elle s'avance vers moi d'un pas hésitant.  
Elle sourit fébrilement en réarrangeant ses cheveux bruns.  
« En fait, je...»  
Elle se mord la lèvre, puis sort un objet de sa poche d'un air dépité.  
« Je crois que je vais remettre mes lunettes, je ne vois vraiment rien sans elles.»  
Je la regarde, ébahi, remettre ses lorgnons en place.  
« Mais... Tu... C'est stupide... Pourquoi les as-tu enlevées, si ta vue est si mauvaise?»  
Elle s'assied sur un fauteuil à bascule à côté de moi en soupirant.  
« Parce qu'elles ne me vont pas...»  
Je la dévisage, un sourcil levé.  
« Oui, c'est vrai.»  
Elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement enchanté pas cette réponse. C'est pourtant elle qui l'a dit, pas moi!  
« Et pourquoi est-ce que subitement tu décides de les enlever? Pas pour une raison stupide du style pour plaire à quelqu'un, quand même?»  
Elle vire cramoisi dans la seconde qui suit.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est vraiment une attitude ridicule. Ce ne serait pas moi qui ferais un truc pareil. _C'est vrai que c'est une simple coïncidence si tu te laves les cheveux avant chaque rendez-vous avec Sirius_, ricane la petite voix.  
Hum. Je me suis dit, dernièrement, que l'hypnose serait peut-être une solution à ce petit problème de schizophrénie mentale...  
« Enfin, reprend Bethany tristement, je crois que je préfère encore pouvoir voir nettement celui que j'aime...»  
Elle doit me confondre avec quelqu'un que ça intéresserait. Histoire de le souligner, je me détourne ostensiblement pour regarder par la fenêtre. Mauvais plan. D'ici, on voit drôlement bien comme le vent fait tanguer le bus de droite à gauche...  
« Tu te sens bien? Tu es tout pâle...» a le culot de me faire remarquer Bethany.  
Mais n'importe quoi! Je suis tout le temps pâle. Et je ne pâlirais certainement pas à cause de, quoi, quatre mètres d'altitude? _Oh, bordel, quatre mètres...  
_« Tu as le vertige? demande Bethany.  
– Qui te parle de vertige, Clarke! je gronde.  
– Excuse-moi, dit-elle précipitamment.  
– Je trouve juste l'altitude un peu inconfortable lorsque je ne suis pas sur un sol stable... Il n'y a pas de mal à cela!  
– Non non, bien sûr! Mais... Pourquoi prends-tu le Magicobus, dans ce cas? Parce qu'il fait tout de même des bonds d'_au moins_...  
– C'est le meilleur moyen de rentrer chez moi, d'accord!»  
Elle me porte sur les nerfs, celle-là, avec ses questions! Il ne faut pas me courir lorsque je me trouve en équilibre précaire à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la croûte terrestre. Et encore moins quand le Magicobus démarre et... _Oh, saperlipopette.  
_BANG!  
Je me cramponne aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.  
« Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom? dit Bethany au bout d'un moment.  
– Je... Ça ne me dérange pas de dire Clarke, je parviens à articuler.  
– Mais je préfère Bethany.  
– Bon, d'accord, Bethany!» je m'énerve.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, franchement?  
« C'est où, Holeville?»  
Je lui jette un regard oblique. Elle ne va pas me laisser souffrir tranquille cinq secondes?  
« Dans le trou du cul du monde, je grommelle.  
– Ah... Et c'est joli?  
– Non.  
– Oh... Ce n'est pas sur Farend Island?  
– Si.  
– Tu as de la chance de vivre au bord de la mer!»  
Je la foudroie du regard. Si j'avais de la chance, ça se saurait.  
Je ne vis pas au bord de la mer, je vis cerné par la mer. L'île est trop petite pour qu'on puisse y échapper, et même en se réfugiant au centre, on peut toujours entendre le fracas des vagues contre les rochers. J'ai bien dû en faire quelques crises d'angoisse dans ma tendre enfance...  
« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vivre sur une île en mer du Nord, je grommelle. Tu as déjà essayé de te baigner en Mer du Nord, toi? C'est très amusant, après y avoir trempé un orteil, on pourrait jurer voir des glaçons y flotter au gré des courants...»  
Elle se tait et je tente d'ignorer sa présence. Mais je l'entends bientôt se balancer dans son fauteuil - comme si ça ne tanguait pas assez comme ça -, puis farfouiller dans sa poche, et une odeur familière vient à mes narines. Elle me tend une petite boîte verte.  
« Pastille à la menthe?»  
_Enfer et damnation.  
_« Non, merci, je renifle. J'ai arrêté.»  
Elle éclate de rire; genre, c'est drôle.  
« Pourquoi arrêter les pastilles à la menthe!»  
_Pour que Sirius arrête de me traiter de drogué.  
_« Mmh... Parce que.  
– Allez, quoi, régime ou pas, ce sont les vacances!» insiste-t-elle.  
Bon, après tout, Sirius n'est pas là...  
« ... Merci.»  
Mmh. Trop bon. M'en fous, j'assume mes faiblesses. Pour la plupart.  
BANG!  
Un atterrissage brutal envoie nos deux fauteuils se heurter l'un contre l'autre, et ma pastille mentholée à l'autre bout du bus. Je grogne, mais Bethany glousse.  
« C'est amusant d'être ballotté comme ça!  
– C'est fou ce qu'on se marre.»  
_Ma pastille-euh!_ je pleurniche intérieurement. Après deux semaines d'abstinence, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'en profiter!  
« Une autre pastille?» propose alors Bethany.  
Je lève vers elle des yeux incrédules.  
_Cette fille a un très bon fond, en fait_, me fait remarquer la petite voix tandis que l'arôme du second bonbon se propage dans ma bouche.  
–O-  
« Et tu ne penses pas que si la magie blanche peut être employée à fins malfaisantes, on peut tout aussi bien utiliser la magie noire pour le bien?  
– C'est une évidence. Seulement on croit se simplifier la vie en...  
– ... rangeant tout de façon manichéenne, oui. La magie blanche, bien; la magie noire, mal. C'est tout à fait ridicule.»  
Surprenant. Autant Bethany a tendance à ne pas finir ses phrases, autant elle est capable de finir les miennes... Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être à ce point sur la même longueur d'onde que quelqu'un.  
« Je pense même qu'en prohibant à tout prix la magie noire, on se ferme la porte à des possibilités immenses, que n'a pas la magie blanche...  
– Ça, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais étudié la magie noire.»  
Je me garde de me vanter de ma propre expérience en la matière.  
« _Nous arrivons à Glueton dans deux minutes!_»  
Bethany et moi échangeons un regard.  
« Tant pis, dit-elle, on se revoit à Poudlard dans deux semaines, de toute façon. On finira cette conversation à ce moment-là.  
– Euh... oui.»  
Conversation? On ne conversait pas, on débatait! Ça fait toute la différence, n'est-ce pas?  
« Je te laisse le reste de la boîte de pastilles à la menthe, dit Bethany. J'en ai d'autres à la maison.»  
J'aime vraiment bien cette fille. Vraiment.  
– O - O - O -  
Holeville, le trou du cul du monde. Désolé pour ce langage, mais je ne vois pas de meilleure façon de qualifier le bourg.  
La mer est d'un gris sombre autour de l'île, et elle frappe avec tant de violence dans son combat contre les falaises de granit que les bateaux s'y risquent rarement, même si les Moldus du coin n'ont pas vraiment d'autre choix lorsqu'ils doivent quitter leur caillou.  
Ici, tout est d'un marron boueux, même la neige. Le domaine des Snape, il s'étend au milieu des marais, dans un paysage plat et monotone, avec très peu de végétations alentour. Quelques arbres tordus encerclent la maison. Ah, elle est grande, la maison, presque un manoir; d'ailleurs, c'est comme cela qu'on l'appelle par ici. Elle est grande, imposante, sévère, dominant de ses hauts murs gris les bicoques du village. Et pourtant si on s'en approche, on s'aperçoit vite que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il manque des tuiles d'ardoise sur le toit, la plupart des fenêtres sont condamnées, les murs se fissurent de partout. Si majestueuse qu'elle ait pu être, ses fondations sont complètement pourries. Un jour, le marais l'engloutira entièrement, voilà ce que j'en pense. J'espère être encore là pour le voir.  
Le Magicobus me dépose au village. C'est un peu à l'écart de ces maisonnettes agglutinées, pareilles à un troupeau effrayé sous cette lune maigre, que se tient le Manoir, au bout d'une route étroite et mal entretenue qui n'est plus guère utilisée. Il fait nuit, et pourtant aucune lumière ne provient de la demeure. J'en viens à douter que ma mère s'y trouve...  
Aux abords du bâtiment poussent des touffes d'herbe sauvage et jaunâtre, et des ronces rampent le long des murs. À mon passage, quelques réverbères encore en état de marche se mettent à clignoter pour diffuser une lueur grise et incertaine. La porte craque lorsque je l'ouvre et, comme une odeur de renfermé vient à mes narines, j'ai l'impression de pénétrer un sanctuaire déserté depuis des siècles. Un nud me vient à l'estomac comme je fais quelques pas dans l'entrée défraîchie. Le vieux portemanteau s'approche de sa démarche d'insecte silencieuse et me déleste de mon pardessus et de mon écharpe avant de s'en retourner dans l'obscurité d'où il vient, non sans que j'aie le temps de remarquer que la cape de fourrure de ma mère y est suspendue. _Elle est donc dans la maison..._ Je ne saurais dire si j'en suis plutôt soulagé ou inquiet.  
J'emprunte un couloir étriqué où la lumière filtre ici et là, entre deux planches de bois placées en travers des fenêtres brisées, ou à travers la crasse des vitres.  
Cet éclairage improbable produit un effet encore plus étrange dans le salon où je pénètre ensuite. La salle est plus vaste que toutes les autres dans la maison, haute de plafond, et terriblement dépouillée. Les rayons blafards qui parviennent à l'intérieur percent ponctuellement l'obscurité, sans jamais en venir à bout. La seule source de chaleur de la pièce provient de la cheminée, où palpite à peine un feu mourrant. Près de l'âtre sont regroupés les seuls meubles de la pièce : un sofa, un fauteuil à haut dossier et une petite table. Je déglutis péniblement en remarquant la main, posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, une main qu'on dirait sculptée dans l'ivoire.  
« Maman?»  
Ma voix sort déformée de ma gorge, faible, et comme indésirable dans le silence oppressant. Je m'approche de la cheminée à pas mesurés. Je sais comment ne pas faire grincer les lattes du plancher, comment ne pas troubler la poussière qui flotte dans les rais de lumière, je sais comment être invisible dans cette maison. Cela m'a été utile plus d'une fois. Et encore maintenant, je ne sais pas me comporter autrement sous ce toit.  
J'arrive à la hauteur du fauteuil dans lequel ma mère s'est assoupie. Son visage blanc est détendu, inexpressif. Son souffle est si ténu que sa poitrine se soulève à peine. _On pourrait la croire morte...  
_Elle est belle, ma mère. Malheureusement, j'ai toujours tenu de mon père.  
Je m'accroupis à son côté et prends délicatement sa main froide entre les miennes pour la réchauffer.  
« Maman?»  
Les longs cils de ses paupières se soulèvent lentement sur son regard bleu nuit. Un fantôme de sourire se pose sur ses lèvres comme elle frôle ma joue de ses doigts avec une infinie douceur. Puis sa main se fige, retombe, ses yeux se détournent, et le bref instant de paix s'évanouit. À se demander si je ne l'ai pas rêvé...  
« As-tu fait bon voyage?»  
Un ton détaché, qui cherche à peine à prétendre un faux intérêt.  
« Oui...»  
Elle se lève, lisse les plis de sa robe de deuil d'un revers de main.  
« Es-tu allé saluer ton père, au moins?  
– ... Non. Pas encore.  
– Vas-y, Severus.  
– Oui.»  
Incapable de lui désobéir, je prends mécaniquement la direction de la salle à manger, et elle m'emboîte le pas. Même en lui tournant le dos, je sais que son regard reste invariablement tourné vers le sol...  
Une longue table en bois traverse la salle à manger dans sa longueur. Sur le mur d'en face, une cheminée monumentale est illuminée d'un feu ronflant. Et au-dessus, un immense portrait représente un homme qui me ressemble un peu trop à mon goût...  
C'est le seul tableau qui reste au Manoir, tous les autres ayant été vendus. Quelques-uns particulièrement précieux se sont même retrouvés à Poudlard. Mais le portrait de mon père, ma mère le conserve comme un trésor. De toute façon, qui en voudrait?  
Le portrait n'est pas vraiment animé. Cela coûte trop cher, et le narcissisme de mon père n'a jamais atteint le degré de son avarice. C'est donc un tableau muet, et l'homme qui s'y tient est presque immobile. Toutefois, si l'on y prête attention, on remarque que les expressions de son visage varient de temps à autre. En ce moment, il arbore un air sévère et hautain, et j'ai la désagréable impression que ses yeux noirs sont posés sur moi. Je m'incline pour ne pas avoir à les défier.  
« Bonjour, Père.»  
Il trouvait cela plus convenable que "Papa".  
Satisfaite, ma mère sourit légèrement et entreprend de remettre en place les mèches qui se sont échappées de son chignon tressé, masse sombre parcourue de cheveux gris.  
« Mon dieu, j'étais exténuée tout à l'heure... J'ai fait un somme et résultat, je n'ai pas préparé le dîner. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mon chéri.»  
Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle parle, vous savez.  
« Oui, ton fils est rentré. Il va bien. Il a meilleure mine que cet été... mais tu sais combien il aime l'hiver, lui aussi.»  
Elle a un petit rire, le rire se change en quinte de toux, elle se passe une main fébrile sur le front, et se dirige vers la cuisine sans plus un regard pour moi.  
Maintenant seul, je lève une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le portrait. Bien que j'aie changé de place, les yeux me fixent toujours et me transpercent. Je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de croire que ce tableau en savait beaucoup plus que ma mère à mon sujet.  
_Je connais des portraits de Poudlard qui auraient pu lui en raconter de belles..._ ricane la petite voix dans un recoin de mon esprit.  
Horrifié, je me détourne pour sortir de la pièce dans des relents de honte, les prunelles peintes me brûlant la nuque.  
–O-  
Je monte dans ma chambre, maussade. Si seulement mon anniversaire avait été un jour plus tôt, si seulement je n'avais pas à le passer ici. Je me rappelle l'époque, avant que mon père ne meure, où ma mère et moi fêtions mon anniversaire en secret. Je profitais très égoïstement de ces moments privilégiés avec elle, sans songer vraiment à ce qu'elle risquait en agissant contre la volonté de cet homme... Lorsqu'il a fini par s'en rendre compte, c'était... _Bordel, c'était lui ou elle.  
_Cela fait tout juste cinq ans aujourd'hui.  
J'ai une joie un peu puérile à retrouver ma chambre, inchangée depuis ma dernière visite, si ce n'est une couche de poussière que je m'empresse de faire disparaître. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit très accueillante en elle-même, cette petite pièce terne à la fenêtre anormalement étroite, mais, comparée au reste de la maison, elle semble regorger de meubles et d'objets. Mon lit, un bureau, deux chaises, et des étagères essentiellement remplies de bocaux et de livres qui me sont précieux. Certes, la plupart de ces livres étaient à mon père, mais ce sont avant tout des livres, et des livres rares. J'ai appris à lire dans certains de ces ouvrages - peut-être même dans ceux qui traitent de la magie noire.  
Mon père était un passionné de magie noire, même s'il était en général trop couard pour s'en servir de façon réellement conséquente. Il en a usé juste assez pour s'attirer quelques relations, s'enrichir, se faire une réputation redoutable aux yeux des plus sots, puis il s'est laissé aller à son petit confort superficiel et finalement, tout ce qu'il avait pu bâtir est mort avec lui. Quelle que soit la façade qu'il ait pu se créer, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un raté; et je me fiche de la ressemblance qu'on peut me trouver avec lui, parce que mes ambitions dépassent de loin les siennes.  
Maintenant, est-ce que joindre les rangs de quelqu'un comme Vous-Savez-Qui m'aiderait ou non... Je ne pensais pas avoir à y réfléchir si tôt. Je ne suis pas entièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de servir quelqu'un, mais d'un autre côté, si ce quelqu'un se trouve être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, cela comporte certainement des avantages... Les Mangemorts sont des gens d'influence, après tout.  
Je m'assois sur mon lit, étourdi par la fatigue du voyage et mes réflexions. Mes yeux se posent sur la valise à mes pieds; avec un vague sourire j'en sors le parchemin vierge que m'a donné Sirius.  
_Huh.  
_Vierge, disais-je? Moins que dans mon souvenir...  
"_Severus?_"  
Après une seconde de contemplation stupide des lettres miraculeuses, je me précipite à mon bureau pour m'emparer d'une plume.  
"_Mais c'est que ça marche, en plus!_" je réponds à Sirius, trop heureux pour mieux dissimuler mon admiration.  
"_Un peu que ça marche! Je suis un génie des charmes, tu ne le savais pas?_"  
Sa vantardise ne parvient pas à m'agacer; c'est _Sirius_ qui m'écrit, et même chez Potter, il pense à moi. Ha ha. Dans ta tronche, Potter.  
Mais, soyons diplomates.  
"_Tu t'amuses bien, chez les Potter?"  
_Sous-entendu : comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas trop occupé avec ton meilleur ami pour te soucier de moi, uhmmm?  
Avec du recul, le sous-entendu n'est peut-être pas si évident. Zut.  
"_Disons qu'il y a de l'animation. Et toi?_"  
Mmh. Moi, je ne peux pas vraiment parler d'animation. En fait, on peut même dire que c'est plus mort qu'un cimetière. Ma mère a ignoré mon anniversaire une fois de plus, et sa santé m'inquiète. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là, Sirius, si tu savais. _Non non non, je ne peux pas écrire ça...  
_"_Ma mère parle toute seule, comme d'habitude._ _Ce qui est bien, c'est que cela m'évite d'avoir à lui faire la conversation."  
_Parce que je ne peux pas lui parler de toi, et pourtant j'aimerais tellement, Sirius, ça me réconforterait de pouvoir parler de toi à quelqu'un...  
"_Charmant... Ça va être gai, ton réveillon de Noël._"  
Noël sera différent; à Noël, il y aura Gwendolyn! Si jamais l'envie de parler de toi se fait trop brûlante, elle sera là...  
"_Nous serons chez Gwen du 24 au 2. Je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte de voir cette petite peste._"  
"_Hâte de voir Gwen? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien?_"  
Ha, tu en as de bonnes.  
"_Pas tellement. Mieux que ma mère, en tout cas."  
_"_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta mère? Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas un peu_" Il y a une brève pause, durant laquelle je vois cent fois s'écrire le mot qui va suivre. "_folle?"  
_Abruti, tu ne comprends rien...  
"_Non. Je n'ai pas dit cela."  
_"_Tu as dit qu'elle parlait toute seule._"  
N'essaie pas de comprendre, tu ne pourrais pas.  
"_Ma mère n'est pas folle._"  
Elle est juste fragile, fragile comme la flamme d'une bougie, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
"_Pardon._"  
C'est à elle qu'il faut demander pardon, tu ne comprends pas...  
"_Je dois y aller._"  
Quoi? Déjà!  
"_Non!"  
_"_On va dîner._"  
Moi aussi, et alors!  
"_Reste._"  
Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber comme ça!  
"_Tu sais que je ne peux pas._"  
Quand on veut on peut, Sirius. Sois un peu honnête avec toi-même.  
"_Tu vas répondre cela à chaque fois?"  
_C'était une attaque. Même si je sais déjà que tu ne vas pas y répondre.  
"_James ne se lève jamais avant 9h30 pendant les vacances. 9h, demain?_"  
Je me sens d'humeur capricieuse, frustré de n'avoir eu droit qu'à un instant si court.  
"_8h30."  
_"_Tu m'en demandes beaucoup, là. Pour toi, je vais essayer de faire un effort._"  
Je ne devine ton sourire que trop bien, Sirius, trop bien pour ma santé mentale.  
"_Vous êtes trop bon Monseigneur. La pauvre créature que je suis ne mérite même pas d'être foulée par vos augustes pieds."  
_Tu me manques déjà.  
–O-  
Raclements de fourchette. Tintement de verre. Bruit sourd du pichet d'eau sur la table.  
« Gwendolyn m'écrit, souvent.»  
Je regarde ma mère avec étonnement.  
« C'est une gentille petite... Elle aime énormément son cousin.»  
Ma mère joue inconsciemment avec sa fourchette, les yeux baissés sur l'assiette qu'elle a à peine touchée.  
« Ton fils ne m'écrit plus autant qu'avant, alors c'est bon d'avoir des nouvelles.  
– Maman...  
– Ces adolescents, trop occupés à vivre pour se soucier de leurs vieux parents! Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir s'il n'a pas voulu venir à la Toussaint.  
– Maman, je suis désolé...  
– Non, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir; tu étais pareil à son âge. Et sais-tu ce que m'a appris cette chère Gwendolyn? Tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, Severus...  
– Que...  
– Severus s'est fait un nouvel ami des plus intéressants.»  
Je pose mes couverts un peu trop brutalement dans mon assiette. Qu'est-ce que la gamine a été raconter à ma mère! Elle n'aurait quand même pas...!  
« Il s'agit d'un garçon d'une famille très respectable, très influente... Il est très populaire à Poudlard. Mais en vérité, Gwendolyn ne les dit pas amis à proprement parler...»  
Je sens le poids écrasant du regard du portrait depuis le mur d'en face. Ma respiration s'accélère. Elle n'a pas pu... Gwendolyn n'a pas pu me trahir...? Elle est forcément consciente de ce qui se passera si ma mère vient à le savoir. Avant, ce n'aurait pas été un véritable problème, avant, elle s'y serait faite... Mais maintenant, elle irait certainement jusqu'à me retirer de Poudlard, parce que c'est ce qu'_il_ aurait fait.  
« Parle donc de ce garçon à ton père, Severus, m'encourage ma mère. Il s'appelle Adam, n'est-ce pas? Adam Wilkes...»  
Je relève brusquement la tête. Les yeux de ma mère me sourient. _Nom de_... Je ne sais pas depuis quand elle ne m'a pas consciemment accordé un tel regard.  
« C'est bien cela, Severus?  
– Ou... Oui...  
– Comment avez-vous fait connaissance?  
– Il... Son père me trouve doué... en Potions... Il lui a parlé de moi et W... _Adam_ est venu me voir.  
– C'est merveilleux! Tu entends cela, mon chéri? Ton père disait toujours qu'il valait mieux laisser les autres venir à soi pour garder une position de supériorité sur eux.»  
Subjugué par la douceur du regard bleu nuit, je ne peux que hocher la tête sans conviction.  
« Ton oncle nous a apporté des cerises, Severus. Quel homme attentionné... Alors j'ai pris sur moi de préparer une Forêt-Noire pour fêter ton retour. Tu as toujours aimé ce gâteau, n'est-ce pas? Je vais le chercher!»  
Bouche bée, je suis des yeux ma mère qui retourne à la cuisine. Puis, du coin de l'il, je lorgne vers le portrait de mon père.  
Le sourire qu'il affiche crée en moi un certain malaise.  
– O - O - O -  
Je me réveille avec le lointain roulement de la mer, et il me faut un temps pour comprendre où je suis. De toute évidence, je ne suis pas en train de me noyer. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...  
Il est à peine plus de sept heures; je laisse le jour entrer dans ma chambre avant d'aller faire ma toilette, m'habiller, déjeuner. J'ai beau prendre mon temps, il n'est pas encore l'heure de mon "rendez-vous" avec Sirius lorsque, désuvré, je m'assois à mon bureau.  
Huit heures et quart. _Patience, Severus, ne t'abaisse pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi désespéré que de lui écrire quinze minutes en avance...  
_Huit heures vingt. _Je vais attendre qu'il fasse signe le premier...  
_Huit heures vingt-cinq. "_Ton père disait toujours qu'il valait mieux laisser les autres venir à soi pour garder une position de supériorité sur eux._" Soudainement mal à l'aise, je me saisis de ma plume et gratte très vite, avant de changer d'avis :  
"_Sirius, tu es là?_"  
"_Si seulement_", affiche presque aussitôt le parchemin.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. _Il s'est donc levé en avance également...  
_"_Je croyais que le lever t'était difficile!_"  
"_Il l'est beaucoup moins dès lors que je dors dans le même lit que James. Non seulement il prend toute la couverture, mais en plus il me fout sa main dans la tronche en voulant attraper un Mangemort dans son sommeil._"  
L'apparition du mot "Mangemort" retient mon rire. Ah. Bien sûr, Potter veut devenir Auror comme son cher papa... Ça n'a rien d'une nouveauté.  
"_Et toi, tu ne rêves pas que tu pourchasses les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas?_"  
Je sais que c'est un Gryffondor, qu'il est l'ami de Potter, qu'il ne s'entend pas avec sa famille, mais...  
"_Non! Je ne rêve que de toi, voyons..._"  
Abruti.  
"_Et tu dis que Potter et toi dormez dans le même lit...?_"  
"_Oui, c'est comme cela depuis qu'on est petit. Oh. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le confonds pas avec toi pendant mon sommeil._"  
"_J'espère bien._"  
"_Bon sang, mettre en doute notre belle amitié virile et platonique est intensément traumatisant, tu sais?_"  
"_C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi..._"  
"_Tu le sous-entendais, pervers._"  
"_C'est celui qui voit des sous-entendus qui me traite de pervers? Tapette, va!_"  
"_Oh l'autre, toi-même, eh, pédale!_"  
"_Tante!_"  
"_Tarlouze!_"  
"_Folle tordue!_"  
"_Fiotte!_"  
"_Lopette!_"  
"_Qu'est-ce qu'on est con, quand même._"  
"_Ouais._"  
"_Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien._"  
"_Bien d'accord._"  
– O - O - O -  
« Alleeez Sev! Viens voir ma chambre!  
– Non.  
– Vieeeeens!  
– Non!  
– Les enfants, un peu de calme, je vous prie. Oh, Severus, ce n'est pas une façon de se tenir.  
– Gwen, ma puce, descends donc du dos de ton cousin et fais-lui visiter ta chambre.  
– Mais il veut paaas!  
– Tu as entendu, Severus?»  
Ah, je vois, tous contre moi! Et mon libre-arbitre, dans cette histoire! Arrête de rire, la petite voix!  
Gwendolyn m'entraîne à l'étage, puis dans une grande pièce aux murs oranges et jaunes.  
« C'est moi qui ai choisi la couleur du papier peint! En fait, j'ai tout choisi!  
– Merveilleux. J'ai vu, on peut redescendre.»  
Gwendolyn attrape mon bras avant que j'aie pu faire un pas dans le couloir.  
« Mais pas si vite! Pourquoi t'es si méchant ce soir!  
– Je ne suis pas _méchant_!»  
Oh non, voilà qu'elle me fait le numéro des grands yeux larmoyants.  
« Ce n'est pas dirigé contre toi, Gwendolyn. C'est juste que je ne préfère pas laisser nos parents tous seuls en bas... Les cinq ans de deuil de ma mère sont révolus et, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ton père en a après ma mère...  
– Papa n'en a pas après ta mère! Il la trouve jolie et il aimerait bien l'embrasser, je vois pas le mal qu'il y a à ça...  
– Tu ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à ça! Excuse-moi Gwen, mais ton père est un coureur. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de mal à ma mère...  
– Ce sont leurs affaires, pas les tiennes.  
– Je ne laisserai pas ton père mettre le grapin sur ma mère!  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'ils attendent que tu sois là pour se voir?»  
_Bordel, je n'avais pas pensé à ça._ Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil gonflable en plastique transparent vert pomme.  
« Eh, Sev, te mets pas dans tous ces états. Elle a le droit de vivre, ta mère. Elle a peut-être juste besoin de s'amuser un peu.  
– Elle a déjà suffisamment souffert. Elle ne pourrait pas en supporter plus.  
– Tu devrais pas décider ça pour elle. Tu crois que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de voir Sirius, moi?  
– Hein? Mais cela n'a rien à voir!  
– Sirius aussi est un coureur, pourtant.  
– Il n'est pas...»  
Gwendolyn hausse un sourcil façon "ose me contredire".  
« Bon, peut-être un peu, mais...  
– Moi aussi, j'ai peur que tu finisses par en souffrir.  
– J'ai une parfaite connaissance des risques que j'encours, merci bien.  
– Et pas ta mère?  
– Non!  
– Comment tu le sais?  
– Je la connais mieux que toi. Tu sais qu'elle parle à mon père? Sans arrêt! Devant son portrait, mais aussi partout ailleurs! Et elle serait capable d'avoir une relation avec un autre homme, d'après toi?  
– Si elle parle à un mort c'est qu'elle se sent seule, c'est tout. Je dis pas que ta mère est pas un peu bizarre des fois, ajoute Gwen en gloussant, mais je l'aime bien comme ça, et mon père a l'air de bien s'y faire aussi...»  
À court d'arguments, je jette un il désespéré autour de moi, et fronce les sourcils en remarquant un étrange objet cylindrique posé dans un coin.  
« C'est quoi, cette... chose?  
– Ça? C'est un obus de la première Guerre Mondiale!  
– Un quoi!  
– Chouette, non? Et là-bas, sur le mur, c'est une hélice d'avion de la seconde Guerre!  
– C'est bien prudent d'accrocher ça au-dessus de ton lit...?  
– Sinon, sur cette étagère, il y a ma collection de météorites, tu veux voir? Je collectionne aussi les pierres volcaniques et les coquillages bizarres!  
– Et ça, c'est pour un déguisement?  
– Tu plaisantes! C'est une authentique coiffe de sorcier indien Opikanoba! Je la mets des fois, pour faire mes devoirs; ça aide à la concentration... Regarde, ça me va bien, non?»  
–O-  
« Cette oie farcie est réellement délicieuse, Isaac.  
– Pas autant que vous, ma chère amie...»  
C'est démentiel, il est tellement occupé à faire les yeux doux à ma mère qu'il ne se rend même pas compte que je le fixe de mon regard le plus noir depuis cinq minutes.  
« Est-ce que ce sont des fleurs artificielles que je vois là? s'étonne ma mère en caressant les pétales d'une orchidée blanche .  
– En effet.  
– Elles sont incroyablement réalistes! C'est magnifique...  
– Leur beauté n'est rien comparé à la vôtre.  
– Isaac, vous êtes un ignoble flatteur.» Ma mère se tourne vers moi, certainement pour masquer son petit sourire ravi à Isaac. « Et toi, Severus, comment trouves-tu ces fleurs?  
– Eh bien, je dirais : artificielles. Mais, pas autant que vous, mon cher oncle.»  
Un coup de pied dans mon tibia gauche me rappelle l'existence de Gwendolyn en face de moi. La fillette s'empresse de remplir le vide sonore causé par ma sortie :  
« Tu sais, Sev, j'ai aidé la cuisinière à faire la farce!  
– Ahun...»  
Ça y est, ma mère et mon oncle sont déjà repartis dans leur bulle.  
« C'est mal élevé de ne pas regarder son interlocuteur!» pigne Gwen.  
Je me tourne vers son petit visage buté avec un soupir exaspéré.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
– C'est pas croyable, même quand _Sirius_ n'est pas là tu ne m'accordes aucun attention!  
– Nng...!»  
Je jette un il aux deux soi-disant adultes qui roucoulent à côté. Heureusement, ils n'ont rien entendu. Je fais signe à Gwendolyn de me retrouver sous la table et me laisse glisser de ma chaise aussi discrètement que possible.  
« Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi! je chuchote à ma cousine lorsque nous nous retrouvons tous les deux accroupis par terre.  
– Pardon, ça m'a échappé...  
– Beaucoup de choses t'échappent, en ce moment, on dirait!  
– C'est bon, y'a pas mort d'homme, non plus!  
– Tu es inconsciente, totalement inconsciente. Remarque, je ne devrais pas t'en tenir rigueur, les gosses de ton âge ne réalisent pas les conséquences de leurs actes...»  
Gwendolyn me donne un coup de son petit poing. Haha! Pathétique. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir. Elle est costaud, pour un gnome.  
« Je suis pas une gosse!  
– Pourtant, ça y ressemble beaucoup.  
– Méchant!  
– Tellement infantile, ma chère Gwen...»  
Là, j'ai peut-être bien dépassé une certaine limite avec ma cousine que je ne savais pas exister.  
« Tu devrais pas contrarier une gosse infantile qui t'a vu embrasser un garçon de Gryffondor à pleine bouche, Sev.»  
Surpris par cette répartie, j'ai un mouvement de recul. Je lui adresse un regard écuré avant de regagner mon siège sans un mot. J'ai ainsi loisir de constater avec anxiété que nos parents ont effectué un rapprochement d'au moins vingt-cinq centimètre pendant notre absence...  
C'est lorsque quelque chose m'attrape la jambe que je m'aperçoit que Gwendolyn n'est pas remontée. Je soulève la nappe.  
« _Reviens_! me souffle-t-elle.  
– Je ne tiens pas de discussion sous la table avec les maîtres chanteurs», je rétorque.  
Gwen n'insiste pas. Ce qui devrait me paraître louche, si seulement je n'étais pas en train d'écouter avec consternation Isaac raconter quelques épisodes glorieux de sa vie. Pourquoi ne raconterait-il pas plutôt la fois où sa femme l'a plaqué, par exemple, hein?  
Tout d'un coup, je suis violemment tiré par les pieds et disparais à moitié sous la table. J'ai le mauvais réflexe de me rattraper à la nappe.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon garçon? fait mon oncle, qui ne pouvait certes pas ne pas remarquer le brusque changement de place de son assiette lorsque sa fourchette s'est plantée dans la table.  
– Euh... Rien, je... vais aider Gwen à ramasser sa serviette... sous la table... elle n'a pas l'air de la trouver...»  
Je lâche prise et effectue une nouvelle plongée sous la nappe.  
« Faut te faire soigner, Gwen!  
– Je voulais m'excuser!  
– Eh bien tu aurais pu le faire sans me faire passer devant un taré devant ton père, merci bien!  
– Pourquoi est-ce que t'accordes de l'importance à ce que peut penser de toi un vulgaire coureur de jupon qui en a après ta mère, hein? Il faudrait que t'arrêtes de vivre en fonction de ce que tu crois que les autres vont penser de toi.  
– Merci bien, je ne savais pas qu'ici c'est le cabinet où tu donnes des conseils idiots à des gens qui n'en veulent pas...  
– Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir fait du chantage. À toi de t'excuser, maintenant.  
– Tu rêves! Pourquoi je m'excuserais?  
– Parce que tu me traites comme une gamine!  
– Tu _es_ une gamine! Tu as onze ans!  
– Ah, non alors! Tout le monde me traite déjà comme une enfant, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!»  
Elle a l'air au bord des larmes. Pour le coup, je suis choqué. Je n'ai jamais vu Gwen pleurer - si ce n'étaient des larmes de crocodiles.  
« Eh, Gwendolyn...  
– Laisse-moi!  
– Je m'excuse... d'accord?  
– ... Remonte. Nos parents vont finir par trouver ça bizarre.»  
J'obéis le cur serré. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi monstrueux de ma vie.  
–O-  
« Eh, les enfants, il va bientôt être minuit. Vos hiboux sont prêts?»  
Ce n'est pas trop tôt. C'est peut-être beau la neige la nuit, tout ça, mais n'empêche qu'il fait froids et que rester planté au beau milieu du jardin tient du masochisme. En plus, je crois que j'ai de la neige dans les chaussures.  
« Gwen, ma puce... Je doute que ton hibou soit capable de porter autant de cadeaux à lui tout seul, tu sais. Tu ne veux pas en confier à celui de Papa?  
– Non, merci. J'ai calculé avant le poids qu'était capable de porter Formol et je l'ai comparé au poids des cadeaux. Ça ira.  
– Qu'elle est futée, ma fille! gagatise mon oncle.  
– Ton hibou s'appelle Formol! je relève, médusé.  
– C'est mignon, hein?  
– Hum...»  
À ce moment, les cloches de l'église la plus proche sonnent les douze coups. Nous lâchons nos hiboux, qui s'envolent tous ensemble dans un froissement de plumes.  
« J'aime bien cette tradition, soupire Gwendolyn avec ravissement.  
– Mmh. Moi aussi.»  
Elle me sourit et, se déplaçant à une vitesse trop grande pour être visible à l'il nu, elle se jette sur moi pour entourer ma taille de ses petits bras. _Elle est vraiment minuscule..._ Me sentant encore coupable après notre dispute de tout à l'heure, je la laisse faire sans trop broncher.  
« Regarde, Sev! Formol et Bartoc ont l'air de bien s'aimer, non?  
– Tu peux m'expliquer comment, chargé comme un mulet, ton hibou trouve encore le moyen de faire le pitre autour du mien?»  
Gwendolyn pouffe dans son gant à pompons violets.  
« Joyeux Noël, Sev!  
– Joyeux Noël...  
– Oh, regarde! Mon père et ta mère vont faire une balade au clair de lune...  
– Hein!»  
C'est bien l'odieuse vérité. Allons, qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour nous, surtout.  
« C'est vraiment regrettable que tu aies _accidentellement_ renversé ton verre de champagne sur mon père au moment de trinquer, tout à l'heure...  
– Oui. Regrettable.»  
_J'aurais dû viser la tête._  
– O - O - O -  
Je suis tiré du sommeil par un mini-ouragan déboulant dans ma chambre en braillant :  
« SEV! SEV! LÈVE-TOI VITE! VIENS VOIR TES CADEAUX!  
– Mmgnhmn...  
– ALLEZ, DEBOUT, T'AS REÇU PLEIN DE TRUCS!  
– Mnrf... Quelle heure il est...?  
– Six heures et demie, pourquoi?»  
Bon. Je me considère plutôt comme un lève-tôt. Mais le jour de Noël, quand on s'est couché à deux heures du matin, et que par miracle je n'ai pas eu d'insomnie ni de réveil brutal au beau milieu de la nuit, un dieu quelconque pourrait peut-être faire en sorte que Gwen fasse la grasse matinée, non?  
Je sors les pieds du lit en grognant.  
« Mon royaume contre un café...  
– Vendu! Lait? Sucre?  
– Noir, sans sucre...  
– Je te prépare ça! Descends vite!»  
Je parviens à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers et à atterrir sain et sauf dans le salon. Au pied du sapin - aussi synthétique que les orchidées - se trouve un amoncellement de cadeaux.  
« Voilà ton café! Papa n'est pas encore levé, et ta mère est sortie faire un tour.  
– À cette heure? Il fait encore nuit!  
– Mais non, c'est le plus beau moment de la journée, quand le ciel est indigo et tire vers le jaune à l'horizon!  
– Si tu le dis... Je préfère les crépuscules... Café...»  
Une tasse chaude apparaît dans ma main. Quelques gorgées de liquide brûlant et corsé me revigorent suffisamment pour que je puisse ouvrir les deux yeux. En même temps.  
« Regarde, Sev, toutes ces cartes et tous ces cadeaux! Celui-là est pour toi, celui-là aussi... Oooh, ça, c'est pour moi...  
– Attends, attends. Tu veux dire que j'ai _plusieurs_ cadeaux?  
– Oui... Quatre, en fait! Plus une carte seule! Viens vite ouvrir tes paquets avec moi!»  
Emportant ma tasse de café avec moi, je vais m'agenouiller au pied du sapin à côté de Gwendolyn.  
Je ressens toujours malgré moi cette excitation juvénile à l'ouverture des cadeaux. Je prends le premier qui me vient et entreprend de défaire les liens qui l'enserrent avec précautions.  
À côté, Gwendolyn déchiquette sans pitié l'emballage du premier paquet.  
« Waouh! Regarde, une luge volante! On l'essaiera ensemble, dis, dis? Oh! C'est beau, c'est qui qui te l'a envoyé?  
– Je crois que c'est ma mère.»  
Je retourne l'objet d'argent entre mes mains, en ouvre et en referme le cadran, passe des doigts fébriles sur l'inscription gravée derrière.  
« C'est une vieille montre?  
– Oui... Une montre de gousset. Elle appartenait à mon arrière-grand-père.»  
Qui l'avait donnée à mon grand-père, qui l'avait transmise à mon père. Je n'avais jamais été digne de l'avoir, jusqu'ici...  
« C'est écrit quoi au dos?  
– "_Le _monde_ appartient à celui qui se lève tôt_", je déchiffre avec un petit rire nerveux.  
– Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de te réveiller, sort Gwendolyn.  
– C'est vraiment idiot, comme inscription...»  
J'essuie la montre avec ma manche, la regarde encore quelques secondes, puis la fourre dans ma poche. Son poids contre ma jambe me procure un grand émoi.  
« Ça va, Sev?  
– Oui, oui... Très bien.»  
Je passe au cadeau suivant. Un petit mot y est accroché :  
"_C'est pour rire, bien sûr. Joyeux Noël. Bethany_"  
Au son, je devine déjà ce qui est à l'intérieur du petit paquet par ailleurs emballé avec beaucoup de goût, et un petit sourire m'échappe.  
« Hein? Mais qui est-ce qui t'offre des bonbons?  
– Des pastilles mentholées, nuance, je la reprends avec sérieux. Ce n'est rien, laisse tomber...  
– Alors ouvre celui-là, maintenant! C'est le mien!  
– Va savoir pourquoi, je m'en doutais...»  
Je déballe le gros paquet multicolore avec un rien d'appréhension. Il faut s'attendre à tout, avec Gwen. Même à... euh...  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  
– Un sac Mary Poppins bien sûr! Tu le tiens à l'envers... Là! Je me suis dit que ça te serait utile si tu veux trimballer toutes tes affaires de Potions...  
– ... Mary qui!  
– Mais tu saaais, ce sont ces nouveaux sacs dans lesquels tu peux ranger tout ce que tu veux, à condition bien sûr que ça passe par l'ouverture...  
– Tout ce qu'on veut?  
– Oui, même quelque chose de démesurément grand! Par contre, tu es le seul à pouvoir sortir ce que tu y as mis, alors évite d'y enfermer quelqu'un...  
– Pourquoi diable est-ce que j'irais enfermer quelqu'un dans un sac!  
– Oh, j'en sais rien, toi et Sirius vous avez des idées tellement bizarres, des fois...»  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
« N'importe quoi...»  
J'examine le sac avec attention. Gwendolyn aime toujours autant les gadgets. Mais, pas de doute, c'est un bel objet...  
« Dis... Ça doit coûter cher ce genre de sacs, non?  
– On ne dit pas le prix d'un cadeau, Sev, voyons!  
– Merci beaucoup... Mon cadeau va paraître minable à côté...»  
Gwendolyn ouvre de grands yeux.  
« Tu m'as fait un cadeau?»  
J'ai un sourire en coin.  
« Ça se pourrait...  
– Lequel c'est lequel c'est lequel c'est?  
– Tu verras bien...  
– Je suis sûre que c'est celui-là!  
– Euh... Gagné.»  
Sans doute me connaît-elle trop bien?  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est joli! C'est de l'acajou, non? C'est une boîte? Comment ça s'ouvre?  
– C'est une boîte à secrets. Il faut que tu graves ton nom dessus à l'aide de ta baguette et toi seule pourra l'ouvrir.  
– Et on met quoi dedans?  
– Ce que tu veux... Des objets importants, des pensées secrètes...  
– Ça marche comme une pensine?  
– Pas exactement, mais ça tient de ça. Tu es grande, tu découvriras toi-même comment t'en servir.»  
Gwen sert la petite boîte contre son cur, puis lève ses grands yeux dorés vers moi. Et me fait tomber à la renverse en me sautant au cou. Même mal réveillé, j'aurais dû le voir venir...  
« Il te reste un cadeau à ouvrir! Il vient de qui, celui-là?»  
Pas la moindre idée. Emballage excessivement sobre : papier noir, enveloppe noire. C'est seulement lorsque je sort la carte de l'enveloppe que je devine.  
Grande. Rouge. Et en forme de cur.  
« C'est Sirius?  
– J'en ai bien peur.»  
Je vais m'asseoir à la table avec tout ce que j'ai reçu. Juste pour être bien installé, au cas où.  
"_Severus de mon CUR,  
Accepte ce modeste présent et ce mauvais jeu de mots sans crier de rage, s'il te plaît.  
Tu sais, et je sais aussi, qu'au fond de toi, tu m'adores.  
Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!  
–Sirius_"  
« TIENS, Sev, REGARDE, voilà ta MAMAN!» s'écrie Gwendolyn.  
Je jette précipitamment le cadeau et la carte dans le sac Mary Poppins.  
« Bonjour, Severus.»  
Elle embrasse du regard l'étalage de cadeaux sur la table et une étincelle fait briller ses yeux.  
« J'ai vu que ton fils avait reçu une carte des Wilkes...» murmure-t-elle. Puis, à mon intention : « L'as-tu ouverte?  
– Une carte des Wilkes? Non, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle venait d'eux...  
– Eh bien, vas-y, Severus, qu'attends-tu?»  
J'ouvre la carte sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre. Ce n'est qu'en lisant que je me rends compte que c'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais...  
Je lis à voix haute :  
« "_Joyeux Noël Mr Snape  
En espérant que vous profitez des vacances pour réfléchir et que l'année nouvelle vous guidera sur la bonne voie.  
D. Wilkes_"  
– Je comprends pas, fait Gwen. C'est quoi ce langage codé?  
– Ceci ne concerne que Severus, Gwendolyn, déclare ma mère. Sois gentille et ne lui pose pas de question. Quant à toi, Severus, j'espère que tu ne manqueras pas une occasion... La montre que je t'ai donnée ne convient qu'aux hommes... d'ambition.»  
Et, de sa démarche de courant d'air, ma mère quitte la pièce.  
« Je peux au moins voir le cadeau de Sirius?» demande Gwendolyn.  
Je sors de ma torpeur et plonge la main dans le sac sans fond. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est le livre à l'intérieur qui trouve ma main que l'inverse.  
J'ouvre le paquet d'un côté et en fais par mégarde tomber le contenu sur mes genoux. Mon cerveau a à peine le temps de noter qu'il s'agit d'un livre et qu'il vient de s'ouvrir à la première page, qu'une musique s'élève à un volume un peu trop élevé dans la maison silencieuse.  
« _WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE YELLOW SUBMARINE YELLOW SUBMA..._»  
Je referme le livre dans les éclats de rire de Gwendolyn.  
La couverture, jaune, est recouverte de grosses fleurs et spirales orange, rose et vertes, qui tournent continuellement sur elles-mêmes autour du titre : "_Le mouvement hippie - Son influence sur le monde de la Magie_".  
Isaac entre alors dans le salon en bâillant.  
« Déjà levés? Dites, est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou bien j'ai entendu de la musique?»  
–O-  
"_Sirius!"_  
"_Oui, mon cher et tendre?_"  
"_Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un cadeau ENCORE plus discret!_"  
"_J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait. Tu as vu la recette de la potion babacoolisante? Elle a l'air marrante, tu voudrais pas qu'on l'essaie sur un de tes camarade de chambre, pour voir?_"  
"_Ce livre CHANTE!_"  
"_Mais que de la bonne musique! Et puis, seulement pendant les pages d'introduction, ne t'en fais pas._"  
_"Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'offrir de cadeau de Noël!_"  
"_Parce que toi, tu as tenu cette promesse, c'est ça?_"  
Oui, bon.  
_"Merci._"  
"_De rien. je te remercie également._"  
"_À quoi servent ces encres? Ce n'est pas dangereux, au moins?_"  
Mais non. Un peu de magie noire bidouillée, rien de dangereux.  
"_Je t'ai dit que tu trouverais toi-même, Sirius... Mais, fais-moi plaisir, et dorénavant, utilise l'encre personnelle pour m'écrire._"  
"_Sur le parchemin?_"  
"_Sur n'importe quoi._"  
"_Pourquoi?_"  
"_Parce que je te le dis._"  
"_Pas question, je ne l'utilise pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est!_"  
"_Tu es aussi fatiguant que Gwen, des fois..._"  
"_Après tout, moi, je m'en fiche de ne pas l'utiliser..._"  
"_Très bien!_"  
"_Très bien._"  
Comment ai-je pu m'attacher autant à un chieur pareil?  
"_Quand tu écris avec cette encre, seuls toi et le destinataire des mots rédigés pouvez les voir._"  
"_Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile._"  
"_Tu n'as aucun goût pour le mystère._"  
"_Bah, je suppose que ça vaut bien ton sens de l'humour défaillant... Promis, je ne te demande pas pour les autres encres._"  
"_Bravo, tu me vois enchanté de cette sage résolution._"  
"_Merci. Dis-donc, l'encre personnelle est drôlement complémentaire avec nos parchemins!_"  
"_Oui, je sais, mais c'est un peu cela que je l'ai mise au point, si tu veux._"  
"_C'est toi qui l'as inventée?_"  
"_J'ai adapté une recette. Dans la version d'origine, seul celui qui écrivait pouvait relire ce qu'il avait écrit._"  
"_Wow. Alors la recette que tu avais améliorée en cours de Potions l'autre fois, ce n'était pas exceptionnel pour toi? Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué que ça._"  
Soudain, le souvenir de la potion d'épouvante me revient en pleine face. Pourvu que Sirius ne soit pas en train de penser à la même chose... Je ne peux pas le laisser savoir que c'était moi qui en était l'auteur. Je le regrette maintenant, mais à l'époque, j'aurais sans doute été bien content qu'il en meure...  
"_Merci, Severus._"  
"_Tu m'as déjà remercié._"  
"_Par pour ton cadeau. Pour le reste._"  
"_Le reste...?_"  
"_Tu me manques. Beaucoup._"  
Éveil de mon ulcère juvénile.  
"_Je te manque un peu aussi, dis?_"  
Je tourne et retourne ma plume dans ma main moite sans parvenir à me décider à l'écrire. _Tout le temps, Sirius, tout le temps. Et j'ai tout le temps peur que, si tu restes trop longtemps loin de moi, tu te rendes compte que tu peux très bien te passer de moi, finalement._  
"_James arrive, je te laisse._"  
Je te hais, Potter.  
"_À demain, Sirius._"  
"_Oui. C'est ça. À demain._"  
– O - O - O -  
Une semaine.  
Une semaine qu'Isaac et ma mère jouent à l'amour courtois, une semaine que Sirius et moi faisons tout le contraire, une semaine que Gwen et moi nous couchons à des heures indues.  
Résultat, mon moral est au plus bas, je frise la crise d'angoisse à tout bout de champ, et je suis très, très fatigué.  
Alors c'est peut-être le Jour de l'An dans moins d'une demi-heure, mais ma cousine et moi avons quand même préféré nous exiler dans sa chambre et attendre la nouvelle année avachis sur son lit. Parler, parler pour ne pas s'endormir.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est pire selon toi : être aveugle ou être cul-de-jatte?  
– Tes questions sont toujours tellement pertinentes, Gwendolyn.  
– Alors?  
– Cul-de-jatte.  
– Ah oui?  
– Oui.  
– Ouah.  
– ...  
– ...  
– Et tu préférerais quoi : l'explosion d'une nouvelle bombe atomique en Asie, ou la mort de Sirius?  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question?  
– C'est pour savoir...  
– C'est trop dur, comme question.  
– Pourtant, elle me paraît plus facile que l'autre.  
– Oui, ben, non.  
– Tu l'aimes tant que ça?»  
Je change de position en grommelant.  
« C'est pas ça. Je suis juste extraordinairement égoïste.  
– Uhm...  
– Et puis, des Asiatiques, il y en a tellement...  
– Tu es sérieux, là?  
– Va savoir...»  
Comme mes paupières tendant à se fermer toutes seules, je reviens en position assise.  
« Tu crois vraiment que ça va mal finir avec Sirius?  
– Je croyais que tu avais une "parfaite connaissance des risques"...  
– Mais tu sais voir tellement plus de choses que moi chez les gens.  
– Je suis précoce, pas devin.  
– Je te demande juste ce que tu _penses_.  
– Pfff...»  
Elle s'étale sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de la tête.  
« Ça dépendra de si tu es plutôt possessif ou non, je suppose. Vu comment tu te comportes avec ta mère, je dirais que tu l'es, donc c'est mal parti...  
– Pourquoi ça!  
– Ben, le problème de Sirius, c'est qu'il a toujours une foule de filles autour de lui. Or, ce n'est pas un garçon qui sait résister aux avances d'une jolie fille.»  
Je en m'attendais pas à ce typer de réponse.  
« Mais... non... À Poudlard, il reste plutôt à distance des filles...  
– C'est parce qu'il n'ose pas quand tu es là, il sait que tu le prendrais mal...  
– Évidemment que je le prendrais mal! Je serais censé le prendre comment?  
– Oh, je suis bien d'accord! Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça m'étonnerait qu'il se gêne autant quand tu n'es pas dans les parages.»  
Je me sens glacé de l'intérieur, tout d'un coup. Je sens à peine Gwendolyn s'installer dans mon giron.  
« Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis, Sev, marmonne-t-elle en se roulant en boule contre moi, les yeux clos. Et puis, je parle pour le long terme... Vous êtes sans doute ensemble depuis trop peu de temps pour qu'il soit déjà travaillé par ses vieux démons. Ça fait combien de temps, déjà?  
– Trois... Non, quatre semaines après-demain...  
– Tant que ça? Presque un mois... En fait, j'aurais cru que vous vous seriez lassé plus vite.  
– Quoi? je m'étonne. Mais tu nous a pratiquement poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre...  
– Oh, écoute!» Gwen se redresse d'un coup. « Les cloches! Il est minuit, Sev! Bonne Année!»  
_Dong_! _Dong_! _Dong_!  
Gwen enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et dépose un énorme baiser sur ma joue.  
_Dong_!  
« Un bisou porte-bonheur!»  
_Dong_!  
Je lève les yeux au plafond, où est suspendue une branche de gui, et je souris à ma cousine.  
_Dong_!  
« Bon... Mais bien parce que c'est le Nouvel An, alors.»  
_Dong_!  
Je l'embrasse gentiment sur le front.  
_Dong_!  
« Bonne Année, petite Gwen.»  
_Dong_!  
L'air béat, elle se blottit dans mes bras comme un petit chat.  
_Dong_!  
« Je t'aime, Sev.»  
_Dong_!  
Il y a peut-être un peu de magie dans l'air, parce que le temps semble être suspendu quelques instants, et la dernière sonnerie prendre un long moment à arriver. Durant une seconde comme celle-là, où le temps s'arrête, on a le temps d'avoir conscience de tout tout d'un coup. Du poids de Gwen contre ma poitrine, de la lumière vive de la lune presque pleine derrière la porte-fenêtre, des flocons de neige qui scintillent dans le ciel, de la buée sur les vitres, des battements de mon cur, de la tiédeur confortable de la pièce, de la douceur moelleuse du lit, et du manque intarissable causé par l'absence de Sirius.  
_Dong_!  
Je chatouille Gwendolyn pour la secouer un peu.  
« Ça fait douze, Gwen. Il est temps de se coucher, maintenant.  
– Mmh... Peux plus bouger...»  
Soupirant, je me lève, la soulevant dans mes bras. _Oula. Plus lourde qu'elle en a l'air._  
Une impression perturbante me reste de notre discussion, qui ne tient seulement pas aux propos échangés. Gwendolyn s'exprimait différemment de d'habitude... La fatigue, sans doute.  
Je la couche dans son lit et remonte la couverture sur elle, mais une de ses mains reste agrippée à ma robe, et ses paupières s'entrouvrent.  
« Reste avec moi, Sev...  
– Eh, j'ai le droit de dormir, moi aussi.  
– Non... Reste avec moi... toujours...»  
Je fronce les sourcils, mais sa petite main retombe sur le matelas. Je la range sous les draps en m'interrogeant sur la tendresse inhabituelle dont je fais preuve avec Gwendolyn ce soir. En fait, c'est très simple... _Je veux un gosse comme elle, ou bien pas du tout.  
_Le sommeil vient me prendre inhabituellement rapidement dès lors que je pose la tête sur mon oreiller; le lendemain, j'aurai probablement oublié ce phénomène curieux qui veut qu'une Gwendolyn fatiguée parle de façon plus mature qu'une Gwendolyn bien éveillée...  
– O - O - O -  
"_Tu es en retard._"  
"_Navré. On s'est couché vraiment tard avec James et_" Le tracé s'interrompt abruptement. "_ses parents._"  
Ce n'est pas ce qu'il allait écrire.  
"_Alors ce n'est pas parce que je t'ennuie._"  
"_Non, quelle idée!_"  
"_Tu fréquentes des filles, Sirius?_"  
"_Qu'est-ce qui te prend de demander ça?_"  
"_Tu peux répondre franchement à cette question?_"  
Sirius marque un temps d'hésitation.  
"_Il y a Sue qui m'a assailli l'autre jour, mais je crois avoir réussi à la refiler à Peter donc je devrais être tranquille. Et puis, à part ça..._" Nouvelle hésitation. "_Il y a Cathy._"  
"_Qui c'est celle-là?_"  
"_Une amie d'enfance de James et moi. En fait, on ne l'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps, donc on elle a passé le réveillon avec nous._"  
"_Le réveillon. Hier?_"  
"_Oui. Jusqu'à tôt ce matin. Haha._"  
"_Donc c'est à cause d'elle que tu m'as fait poireauter une heure._"  
"_Ce n'est pas plus sa faute que celle de James! On a fait la fête entre amis, je suis désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé!_"  
Tant de questions surgissent dans mon esprit que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.  
"_Est-ce qu'elle est_" Bordel. "_jolie?_" J'ajoute aussitôt : "_Ne mens pas._"  
La réponse tombe durement.  
"_Oui._"  
Je me sens parfaitement idiot.  
"_En fait, j'espérais que tu mentirais quand même._"  
"_Je n'ai pas de raison de te mentir!_"  
Ridicule, mon pauvre Severus. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu t'imaginer que Sirius se contenterait de toi quand il peut avoir qui il veut en claquant des doigts.  
"_Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu commencé par vouloir me cacher cette Cathy?_"  
"_Pour éviter ce genre d'explications inutiles! Ne t'inquiète pas : avec Cathy, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien._"  
"_Parce qu'il y a eu quelque chose!_"  
"_Au primaire!_"  
"_Je vois. Donc tu revois ton amour d'enfance, qui est belle et a sûrement des tas d'autres qualités pour avoir eu le privilège de réveillonner avec Potter et toi, et je ne dois pas m'en faire._"  
"_Tu sais, il y a une partie de moi qui est heureuse de te voir jaloux. Mais alors, une toute petite partie._"  
"_Je ne suis pas jaloux. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire, mais aie au moins la décence de me prévenir si tu me respectes un tant soit peu._"  
"_Arrête de te monter la tête! S'il y en a un qui a le droit de douter de l'affection de l'autre, ce n'est certainement pas toi! Salut!_"  
Je rêve ou c'est lui qui a eu le dernier mot?  
"_Sirius!_"  
Pas de réponse.  
Je me sens fou de rage. Et je compte bien entretenir cette colère, parce que lorsqu'elle sera retombée, ça risque de faire très mal.  
Ça faisait quatre semaines aujourd'hui... Et on rentre à Poudlard demain.  
– O - O - O -  
« Pourquoi tu évites Sirius?  
– Je ne l'évite pas, Gwen.  
– Je ne suis pas si stupide. Tu t'es précipité dans le train alors qu'on est en avance, puis tu nous installes dans le dernier compartiment et tu tires tous les rideaux... Tu ne veux pas le voir.  
– Fiche-moi la paix, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.»  
Je surveille le quai en tenant le rideau de la fenêtre très légèrement écarté. Il va être onze heures, et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu...  
Le train démarre et j'abandonne mon observation. J'ai dû le manquer... Où peut-il être?  
Un grand claquement retentit derrière moi. Je sursaute, et me retourne vers la porte du compartiment qui vient de s'ouvrir en grand.  
C'est une hallucination. Il ne peut pas être là. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas là. Il n'est donc pas vraiment là.  
_Oui, mais, quand même, c'est une hallucination très très réaliste._  
Sirius se précipite sur ma pauvre personne, plantant fermement ses deux bras sur la banquette de chaque côté de moi.  
« Te voilà... Il va falloir qu'on discute, toi et moi.»  
Il est effrayant. Je ne peux que reculer misérablement vers la fenêtre pour lui échapper. Ce qui s'avère être une mauvaise idée, parce qu'il suit mon mouvement et m'emprisonne en plus entre ses deux genoux.  
« Eh ben... Ça, c'est des retrouvailles», commente Gwendolyn, sur la banquette en face.  
Elle a les yeux ronds et les joues un peu rouges.  
« _Gwendolyn, sors d'ici_! crions Sirius et moi en chur.  
– Oh, c'est bon, c'est mon compartiment aussi... Pfff... C'est toujours comme ça avec vous...»  
Elle s'en va à contrecur.  
« Reprenons...» fait Sirius en se retournant vers moi.  
Son visage est très prêt du mien. Et tout ce que je suis capable de penser dans un moment pareil, c'est que j'avais oublié qu'il était aussi beau. Des fois, je me déteste.  
« Je suis flatté que tu fasses une crise de jalousie dès que je vois une vieille amie, mais ça reste essentiellement très chiant.  
– Tu m'as percé à jour Sirius : je suis quelqu'un d'essentiellement très chiant.» Je le repousse avec force. « Mais je ne suis pas jaloux.»  
Sirius a reculé, mais maintient toujours mes jambes entre ses genoux.  
« Tu n'es pas jaloux, répète-t-il, n'ayant bizarrement pas l'air de me croire.  
– Non. Ce serait stupide de ma part.  
– En effet.  
– Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas depuis le début...  
– Comme si tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi, bon sang? C'est absurde! Est-ce que je fais des scènes au sujet de Gwen, moi?  
– Gwen est ma _cousine_, Sirius.  
– Eh bien, pour Cathy, ça revient exactement au même. Non, c'est même encore plus absurde, et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi?  
– Je n'y tiens pas plus que ça.  
– Cathy a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment, figure-toi.  
– Oui, enfin, toi aussi, si on va par là...  
– Et ce quelqu'un s'appelle _Laura_!»  
Les rouages de mon cerveau tournent à vide quelques secondes.  
« Ce... n'est pas très masculin, comme prénom...  
– Sans blague? Depuis moi, il n'y a eu que des filles dans son cur, Severus. Même si je le voulais, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre elle et moi.»  
Il approche à nouveau son visage du mien.  
« Et je ne le veux pas, de toute façon.»  
J'ai affreusement envie de l'embrasser. C'est le moment où on s'embrasse, là, non?  
Mais Sirius se lève et va s'asseoir sur la banquette d'en-face.  
« Alors comme ça, je fais ce que je veux avec qui tu veux et tu t'en fiches?  
– Euh... C'était l'idée.»  
Sirius boude manifestement.  
« Je ne dis pas que j'y arrive très bien, j'ajoute en venant à son côté.  
– Je t'en veux, tu sais.  
– J'ai remarqué, oui...  
– Non, pas pour cette histoire. Mais par ta faute, je n'ai pas réussi à passer un bon réveillon. Même avec James et Cathy, tu trouvais le moyen de me manquer. Atroce.  
– Je crois sincèrement que pour moi, c'était pire.  
– Non, moi.  
– Non, moi.  
– Moi.»  
Cinq minutes plus tard.  
« Et le pire...  
– Le pire, c'était le soir dans mon lit.  
– Non, le pire du pire pour moi c'était au moment du douzième coup de minuit, le soir du réveillon.  
– Ah, oui, aussi. Grave.  
– Tu es encore en train de jouer avec ma main, Sirius.  
– Pardon.  
– Dis, tu ne voudrais pas...  
– Si.  
– Ah, tant mieux. Parce que...  
– Moi aussi.»  
Un moment de flottement. Un regard en coin. Et je me jette sur Sirius pour l'embrasser. Avec une certaine impatience, je l'admets.  
Le baiser dure exceptionnellement longtemps, du fait que chaque fois que je m'apprête à libérer la bouche de Sirius, il recapture la mienne, et vice-versa. _Fufufu. Plus de vice que de versa._  
La petite voix, si c'est pour faire des jeux de mots minable, tu te la boucles.  
Nous finissons un peu emmêlés de bras et de jambes, mais, ma foi, ce n'est pas comme s'il était particulièrement important que nous soyons deux entités distinctes dans la situation présente.  
« Dis donc, Severus...  
– Quoi...? dis-je d'une voix paresseuse.  
– Tu n'aurais pas recommencé les pastilles mentholées, toi?»

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wah OO. Vous y croyez, vous, que ce chapitre peut être aussi long? Alors que j'en écris les derniers mots, j'ai du mal à y croire.  
Bon, il reste sûrement des fautes. Je n'en peux plus.  
Désolée pour ce chapitre pas très gai (°rit bêtement°) dans l'ensemble... C'était sans doute trop rose ces derniers temps, j'étais à court de sucrerie ;).  
Faites-moi savoir s'il vous a plus quand même...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. Mauvais œil

---------------------------------------------  
  
**Disclaimer :** _Techniquement_ parlant, le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et en-dehors d'une demi-douzaine de personnages, du scénario et des idées, rien de ce qui figure dans cette fic ne me revient.  
C'est quand même gonflé ;p.  
  
**Notes :** Yes! Ce chapitre a été écrit extrêmement rapidement. Enfin, les neuf dixièmes en moins d'une semaine, et la fin deux semaine plus tard lol... J'avais d'autres fics à faire avancer, que voulez-vous ;). Ça m'a permis de prendre un petit peu d'avance. Mais un petit peu, alors, parce que j'avais surtout beaucoup de retard dans les fics en questions...  
Le seul problème quand on laisse passer du temps avant de poster un chapitre déjà presque intégralement écrit, c'est qu'en se relisant on n'aime plus ce qu'on a écrit, mais TANT PIS, tralala, je commence à avoir l'habitude de toute façon... Il est moins drôle que je ne l'aurais voulu. Au moins, il est très long, pas autant que le 12, mais pas loin :).  
  
**Dédicace :** Aux ex-Ciné-Sup.  
  
**Remerciements :** Je suis d'humeur ingrate.  
  
**Reviewers :** C'est trop, c'est trop! Sans arrêt de nouveaux lecteurs, vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait plaisir , même si des anciens ont disparu...  
Alexiel : Hullo, première revieweuse! J'espère que ce n'est parce que vous avez moins attendu _ce_ chapitre qu'il te plaira moins ;p...  
manehou :  
sasha krum : Merci pour l'euphémisme; plus ça va plus j'ai l'impression que cette fic est chiante à mourir... C'est parce que j'en ai lu des cent fois meilleures entre-temps, je crois. °soupir° Je suis vraiment incapable de déprécier mon travail, c'est maladif! Je me tais :$.  
Lyra : Ta review a été coupée!!! °pleure abondamment°  
Natachatitange : Tabasser son PC? Pourquoi? La pauvre bête n'y est pour rien... Tu vois, je tiens à ta vie et je n'ai pas mis 4 mois! Ni même un mois. Oh, que je suis fière, tu ne peux pas savoir.  
latitefraisedesbois : Dis... °huhu° Tu voulais vraiment écrire "gouine hystérique", ou bien "fouine hystérique" ;D? En tout cas, c'est très amusant, comme expression... Te faire pleurer? Moi? Avec mon petit chapitre que j'ai passé tant de temps à rendre moins angsty? J'en suis désolée. Moi aussi j'aime Gwen, MAINTENANT. Même si son revirement de bord a été un peu mal amené -.-;... Ça la rend toujours plus intéressante que d'être un simple ange-gardien des deux zamoureux...  
Laur : Fufufu, la Laura n'a pas un grand rôle, m'enfin, c'était un clin d'il pour toi quand même ;). Contente que tu aimes la description de l'arrivée de Sev chez lui, je l'ai beaucoup travaillé, et si j'ai très clairement les images en tête, ce n'est pas évident à écrire... Je ferais mieux de devenir réalisatrice... NON, non, Sev finira pas avec Gwen, ça va pas -.-;... Elle réveille son instinct matenrel, ce serait doublement incestueux . Et Bethany... _que sera sera_ ;p...  
black-alex : Merci! C'est étrange, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir loupé le chapitre 11... Comment a-t-il pu passer aussi inaperçu? Enfin, tant mieux si tu as aimé les deux, et pourvu que le 13 plaise également... °sceptique° ... mouais... passons.  
blacky : Tu pouvais me harceler par mail, si tu voulais ;p! Mais j'aime autant que tu ne l'aies pas fait : je culpabilisais suffisamment comme ça avec le chapitre 12 et ça me bloquait encore plus pour l'écrire v-v;. Yup, supra-mature le petite Gwen, c'est tellement pratique d'avoir un personnage surdoué sous la main lol!  
entité bicéphale avec des belles doc pareilles : Sortez du placard, amis du soir ;)! Je ne saurais jamais ce que vous avez pensé de mon chapitre sans l'avoir lu, cela me peine considérablement, mais je me fais une raison. En même temps, vous auriez aussi bien pu avoir écrit cette review sans avoir lu le chapitre, je n'aurais pas vu la différence ;p...  
Blood-Coutess : Yup, je m'applique à rendre Sev plus cinglant, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime et puis c'est plus proche de ce qu'il sera adulte ;)... Non, je ne peux décemment pas l'idéaliser trop : il va quand même s'engager chez les Mangemorts! Et je ne veux pas lui donner de mauvaises excuses pour ça... Il est influencé, mais il prendra la décision lui-même.  
Mlle Moony : Le 12 sera de toute façon le chapitre le plus sombre, je pense. À moins qu'un des derniers le surpasse... Possible qu'on ne soit pas encore tiré de l'auberge ;)! Merci, et serre-toi de la statue d'argile, ben, je sais pas, comme porte-manteau, présentoir à bijoux, butoir de porte... :D  
Caroline Black : Ça m'étonne que le chapitre 12 ait fait, rire, mais ça me rassure :)! C'est chouette, tu as des prémonitions de l'arrivée de mes chapitres... Personnellement, j'aimerais des prémonitions du contenu des reviews, ça m'éviterait de stresser pour rien ;).  
Chibi Maxou : Lol, c'est pas bien d'être debout à 2h30 du matin comme ça... (dit la fille qui se fait surprendre devant son ordi à 5h du matin par sa mère qui s'est relevée pour aller aux toilettes mdr ;o). En voilà plus! Rah, qu'est-ce que ça mange, ces ptites reviewers! Jamais rassasiés! Merci et à bientôt.  
Noctambule : Ça veut dire quoi "pogner"? (J'adore voir comme l'argot diffère d'un côté à l'autre de l'Océan Atlantique lol!) Enfin, je devine à peu près... Voui, Gwen aime peut-être bien son cousin un peu trop étant donné que c'est son cousin... hum. Ça lui passera en grandissant éè;.  
alana chantelune : Formol? C'est le surnom que s'est attribué une de mes amies :D! Vive les noms tordus lol... Oui, ça me rend triste moi-même de savoir que ça va foirer, tu sais! Mais je me raisonne : allons, ce n'est que de la fiction... beuheuheuh... Oui oui, bien sûr, que de la fiction. Snirf.  
Leaïs : C'est chouette! Je suis terriblement flattée quand on aime ma fic sans aimer tellement le pairing... Et tout le monde aime Gwen, ce qui ne me rend que plus heureuse. Je m'y suis attaché, à ce bout de chou :). Merci beaucoup!  
Mikii : Ben, j'ai tout fait pour rendre le chapitre moins sombre - c'était dur, dur, heureusement que Gwen était là, hein, comme tu dis. La scène finale... Je l'ai écrite à une vitesse éclair, parce qu'il fallait absolument poster le chapitre avant 17h, et c'est là que je me rends compte que c'est bien plus facile pour moi d'écrire de la cucuïtude. Je devrais me spécialiser là-dedans... (Attends, est-ce que c'est pas déjà ce que je fais avec cette fic? lol)  
chrisanimefan : La suite se passe bien pour l'instant, merci pour les bannière de soutien :D! Bon, évidemment, je reprends les cours demain, alors je risque d'avoir moins de temps pour écrire, mais... On verra bien!  
Lola Reeds : Pour les pastilles à la menthe, c'est venu très stupidement... D'une part, j'adore la menthe - mais personnellement, menthe-chocolat, c'est ce que je préfère (after eight!!!). Mais c'est surtout à cause d'une remarque crétine que James fait sur l'haleine de Severus dans le tout premier chapitre... Moi : «Je vais prouver que Sev a bonne haleine!» Et voilà comment débarquent les pastilles mentholées... Je t'avais prévenu que c'était stupide -.-;;;! (Plus encore que pour Pookie, mais _ceci est une autre histoire qui sera contée une autre fois_.)  
Luthien : Moi, je hais profondément Bethany... Je crois que ça se sent un peu dans le chapitre qui suit, d'ailleurs ;). Argh, la relation entre Sev est sa mère, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle donne à la lecture, tant mieux si tu aimes! Moi je sais que c'était plus beau dans ma tête, mais c'est toujours comme ça pour tout le monde, de toute façon .... Le plus dur, c'était de rendre la mère de Sev elle-même, et je sais que je n'ai pas atteint mon but. Elle est trop délicate pour mes mots grossiers... Enfin, j'aurai fait de mon mieux! Oui, l'amour de Gwen pour Severus est pour le moins ambigu -.-;. Kof, c'est d'autant plus dur pour elle d'être traitée comme une gamine. Personne ne réalise à quel point elle voudrait être grande, celle-là :)! Yup, je me suis permise des clins d'oeil aux Secret Diaries, par nostalgie ;)... La potion babacoolisante aussi vient de là! Là, je fais Langue Étrangères Appliquées à la fac, avec anglais, espagnol et japonais (je débute en japonais, j'ai hâte!). Merci et bisous! (PS : J'avais la même trogne que les deux marmots quand Mary Poppins sort le porte-manteau de son sac ;D.)  
Florelia : Ce n'est pas vrai que je n'aime pas mon chapitre 12, en fait. Je l'aime bien - pas tout, mais bon -, mais en me mettant du point de vue d'un lecteur, je me suis mise à le trouver très ennuyeux... Je devrais arrêter de faire ça ! Lol, autant la demeure des Snape m'a demandé du travail (décrire précisément les images que j'avais en tête... pas évident, mais intéressant), autant je me suis bien amusée par contre à écrire le repas de famille. Heureusement que c'est plus vivant chez les Nightingale que chez les Snape -.-;!  
leoline : Merci pour tes encouragements! Je continue avec d'autant plus d'ardeur :).  
Volesprit : Toi, tu préfères être cul-de-jatte, certes, mais mets-toi à la place d'un homme... Mdr. Passons. Argh, mais avec la question de Gwen sur la mort de Sirius, je pensais pas du tout à la vraie mort de Sirius! Il n'y a que quand tu me l'as dit que j'ai réalisé... Je crois que pour moi, il n'est pas mort, ou bien c'est juste inconcevable dans mon esprit Chiche... Snirf. Nan, on saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 5 ans, d'une manière ou d'une autre le père de Sev est mort, point barre. Ce serait trop triste à raconter, et pis c'est pas le sujet... Merde, quoi, c'est déjà suffisamment dur garder de l'humour dans cette fic ;p!  
Lisandra : Merci! Heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme toi, concis, qui m'évitent de passer un quart d'heure sur la réponse à leur review... (Lol, j'adore les longues reviews, mais y répondre ça prend du teeeemps ;p!)  
Elehyn : D'accord, je répète. _Tu es géniale Clairette, tu es géniale Clairette, tu es géniale Elehyn_... Oups! Ça marche pas! Mais tu es géniale quand même ;). J'ai bien aimé montrer que Gwen et Sev s'étaient vraiment beaucoup rapprochés. Dévoiler les sentiments ambigus de Gwen... C'est comme ça que je l'aime. Ambiguë :). Sigh, enfin, le vice arrive à grands pas lol! Le chapitre 14 sera super cucul, et le 15... fufufufufufufu!!!  
moemai : Bouh, désolée pour ta review coupée! Mais tu es sur les Lj pour rattraper ça, heureusement... N'hésite pas à dessiner, hein, c'est pas comme si j'étais la seule à attendre de nouveaux dessins avec impatience ;D... Gros gros bisous, ô ma fanartiste officielle!  
Deirdre Acaena : Ça va, là, j'ai pas fait trop attendre :)? Bon, bien sûr, si je l'avais voulu j'aurais pu poster le chapitre avant... Mais il y a du plaisir dans l'attente! Si, si ;p. Merci!  
lome : Non, pas besoin de m'accorder autant de temps à chaque fois, en théorie... C'est bizarre tout de même, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir moins de temps pour écrire pendant les vacances que pendant les cours! Lol, j'espère que je n'aurai plus jamais de tels retards! Les clins d'oeil au journal de Snape, c'est le bonus pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de le lire ;). Merci à toi! Bisous.  
delta : Mais j'écris un livre! Enfin... J'ai des idées et pas de temps pour les écrire lol... Ah bon, c'est le 2e chapitre ton préféré? Je ne m'en souviens même plus lol! Un jour il faudra que je relise ma fic...  
SNAPESEXSYMBOLE : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments! Et bienvenue dans les réponses aux reviews ;).  
nuwie : Rah, mais il était pas si long que ça, ce chapitre! Si? Oui, bon, peut-être, admettons... ;p Pourquoi le curry? Parce que c'est comme ça que je cuisine les escalopes de poulet. Merci beaucoup!  
BabyChang : Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu étais homophobe?! Tout de suite les grands mots! Jamais je n'ai pensé ça, voyons. Tu m'aurais déposé une review d'insulte, sinon... c'est le minimum qu'il faut pour que je considère quelqu'un comme homophobe ;). Enfin, c'est chouette si tu es une yaoiste modérée. Je pense que c'est le mieux. Je suis une yaoiste pathologique, et comme je te l'ai expliqué, c'est dur pour ma santé mentale. Sinon, oui, ça va finir mal... Mais pas au point d'en pleurer, hein! On s'en remettra.  
piTiTE zAZzzZz zAzoU : Tu trouves peut-être stressant de mettre une review, mais OUVRIR une review c'est mille fois plus stressant encore! Le pire, ce sont les premières reviews que je reçois... En général, je les garde intactes pendant un bon moment avant de me décider à les ouvrir -.-;. Sigh! Dis, t'es sûre que t'aime toujours Chiche en "post-couplage"? Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque où j'écrivais le moment où ils se mettaient ensemble je stressais à mort pour les raisons que tu cites... Mais ensuite il m'est apparu avoir assez de cartes en mains pour continuer. C'est bien pratique que ça doive rester un secret, par exemple ;). Nan, c'est pas la vraie fin qui va finir en rose, mais c'est impossible que ça finisse en rose : ne serait-ce que parce que Severus va devenir Mangemort! Mais tu n'auras qu'à décider que la fin bonus rose bonbon ("la fin où l'amour triomphe toujours") est la vraie fin lol! Tu lis vraiment TOUTES les notes?! Mêmes les réponss aux reviews?! Mais c'est trop, c'est trop! Surtout que maintenant je me répète un peu dans les réponses aux reviews, depuis que j'ai réalisé que presque personne ne les lisait lol... Enfin, ça fait bien plaisir, tout de même :)! Bravo pour ton courage!  
Kero : Je dois rectifier une erreur : tous les psychopathes sont bi, pas gay. Nuance :). Par contre, les pyromanes... LOL. Les disputes c'est ce qui fait le piment d'une relation, voyons! Lol, t'en fais pas, ils resteront plus ensemble très longtemps de toute façon... (C'est encore pour rire, au moins 4 chapitres au moins.)  
alieonor : Oui, j'ai arrêté de poster mes chapitres sur la Gazette parce que j'ai la flemme de mettre les balises html, mais je les posterai dès que j'aurai le temps! J'ai essayé de prévenir tout le monde que je continuais ici, mais évidemment... seuls ceux qui fréquentent mon topic sur le forum le savent -.-;. C'est vrai que le couple Severus/Sirius est souvent mal exploité, et c'est dommage! Je fais de mon mieux pour que ce ne soit pas le cas de cette fic! (Tu as lu "Petit Sevy deviendra grand" de Lychee? Elle vaut le détour ;)!)  
Juliette Subervie : Entre James et Lily, il ne se passe RIEN. DU TOUT. Ça reprendra dès que James aura réalisé qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans Lily :). Remus et Lenna... voir ci-dessous! Ce chapitre parle pas mal d'eux. Et entre Sirius et Severus, l'orage arrive... Il n'éclatera vraiment que dans plusieurs chapitres, cependant. Je vais soigneusement accumuler les nuages d'abord ;). (_Ouuuuh la métaphore filée!!!_)  
Oxaline : L'attente est vraiment trop longue? Normalement, je fais entre 3 semaines et un mois, mais c'est vrai que j'ai fait plus pour les derniers chapitres... Mais j'avais le bac, et ils étaient plus longs! En tout cas, j'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu pour celui-ci! Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme!  
Suppy Lulu : Un petit fruit bien jaune? °grands yeux innocents° Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... (- on n'y crois pas une seconde, hein?) Lol, pour cette fic ce ne sera qu'un petit fruit bien vert, je le crains ;p. Et humoristique. Ça promet... Merci merci merci tes compliments me touchent... Je suis aussi fan du pairing, même s'il y a en fait peu de fics que j'aime avec! Tu n'en as pas à me conseiller -.-;? Je suis aussi une yaoiste pure et dure... et je m'intéresse moins facilement aux couples hétéro, c'est terrible... Ça me passera peut-être! (Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie ;D.)  
Tonyk : O-O;;; Tu l'as lu trois fois?!?! Mais... c'était pas trop chiant? Lol, là tu me surprends beaucoup beaucoup, et ça me fait très très plaisir bien sûr :D! Merci de fêter l'anniversaire de Chiche, c'est vrai, quoi, tout le monde s'en fiche... Pour moi, c'est mon bébé qui devient grand lol! Une semaine, c'est pas possible, mais si j'essaie de ne jamais dépasser un mois, ça va? (En même temps, je suis incapable de tenir ce genre de promesses -.-;...) _Il le découvrira... Mais tu es méchante de vouloir ça!_  
bohemio : Ben si on peut même pas tondre les Québécoises pure laine, alors! Mais tu sais ce qui arrive aux moutons qu'on ne tond pas, hein? Leur laine ne s'arrête JAMAIS de pousser! Et ça les empêche de marcher et de voir correctement! Donc ton histoire d'espèce protégée, ça ne prend pas avec moi... °niak°  
Dumati : Oh, les review ce n'est pas long à lire; c'est long d'y répondre lol! Arh, ta question est trop difficile pour moi... Surtout que je suis en pleine remise en question de l'intérêt de cette fic en ce moment. Mais si ça te donne vraiment le sourire, ça devrait me suffire comme motivation pour continuer :).  
Sirys : Voui voui, bourreau des curs, on peut le dire... C'est le monde à l'envers, Sirius a beaucoup moins de succès lol! Nan, mais Sirius est constamment suivi par une horde de fanatiques, seulement il en a tellement l'habitude qu'il ne les voit plus ;p.  
Petite Dilly : Pas d'author alert? C'est trop chiant quand ça arrive! Enfin, tu as vu le chapitre, c'est l'essentiel :)! Youhouhou, Severus va se décider à lire son cadeau dans le chapitre 14 (il a peur des livres qui chantent lol)...  
Antigone : Si si, tu as laissé une review la dernière fois, regarde bien, tu es dans les réponses :)! Bah, tout le monde ne peut pas aimer les mêmes personnages (ce serait pas drôle, on ne pourrait pas se disputer)! Forcément, quand je prends le pov de Severus ET celui de Sirius, j'ai plus de chance de plaire à plus de gens, ha, mais c'est que j'ai calculé mon coup! Lololol, c'est pas vrai, je suis pas calculatrice, mais c'eut été bien pensé tout de même ;p. Merci.  
Katoryu Diethel : Je n'ai pas vu ce film, mais je crois voir ce que c'est... C'est aussi une histoire de pari, non? Genre le type doit sortir avec un crapaud qui se révèle être une princesse ;)... Enfin, si tu l'as adoré, cela me réjouit que tu aimes autant (voire plus) Chiche! Merci et bonne lecture!  
aragorn : Quand est-ce que je compte mettre la suite? Euh... Ah, tiens, elle est juste en-dessous ;)! Je pourrais répondre pour le chapitre 14 : dans un mois maxi, mais je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps ça me prendra réellement. J'ai l'inspiration très irrégulière (comme beaucoup de gens)!  
babooska : Oh, ta première review était déjà très bien! La seconde me comble :D! Alors, oui, je fais correspondre la fic avec les livres d'origine, donc pas de happy end (sauf dans les fins alternatives qu'il y aura en Bonus ;o). Il y aura un genre de réconciliation entre James et Lily... Mais je pense que leur histoire restera en suspens pour cette fic. Pour les deux questions suivantes, tu as des réponses dans le chapitre qui suit...! ;p  
Saïna : Merci! Je ne maîtrisais pas si bien les points de vue au départ (je ne voyais pas tellement les possibilités que ça offrait, disons), mais maintenant je me sens assez à l'aise avec ça. Je commence à bien m'amuser à montrer les gens sous un jour différent selon le point de vue... Non, ce ne sera pas très gai, la façon dont ils vont se séparer, malheureusement. ce sera assez violent, en fait. Bah oui, faut pas oublier que dans les livres ils se détestent bel et bien, ce ne fut donc pas une séparation à l'amiable -.-;... Enfin, il reste encore pas mal de chapitres avant qu'on en soit là!  
Janna : Non, comme tu as vu, je n'ai pas mis le chapitre quand je disais l'avoir presque fini, j'ai profité de mon avance pour poursuivre les autres fics que j'ai en cours! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas mettre une review de suite, c'est toujours gentil d'en mettre, et puis j'aime bien en recevoir encore après (là après les grosses arrivés du début, j'en ai eu presque une par jour, c'était parfait ;D)! Je suis rassurée que tu n'aies pas été déçue! Merci et gros bisous (n'hésite pas à passer sur LJ ;o).  
Shyrinia : Je ne lis pas tellement de SSxSB non plus - je ne lis pas tellement de fics, en fait, pas le temps! Pourtant je suis vraiment fan du pairing. Enfin, du moins, trop fan des deux persos pour ne pas les adorer ensemble ;). Ouais! J'ai un style d'écriture! Lol je crois que pour l'instant on reconnaît surtout mon humour, mais ça fait plaisir quand même...  
Hitori no Kami : Hitori! Mon ami! Tu veux une réponse à ta review, toi? Lol, bon, si tu insistes... Tss tss, ces gens qui n'aiment pas Snape. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut pour des gens comme ça?! Enfin, tant pis pour toi, du coup tu ne liras pas "la marmotte", c'est une SSxRL (oui, c'est une terrible punition, selon moi c'est ma fic la plus drôle - je SAIS que j'aurai changé d'avis deux minutes après l'avoir postée, mais quand même!). Bisous et à plus... Bientôt en personne, hein ;)?  
Amiastine : J'espère que tu as lu la suite lol! En tout cas, merci pour cette review! ... et bonne nuit ;).  
lune : Alors, pour répondre à tes deux questions : non, ma fic ne se finit pas bien... Et James apprendra seulement peut-être, à un certain moment, pour Sev et Sirius. Ben, quoi, c'est pas drôle si tu sais tout avant ;)!  
Lavande.Brown : Oh, encore une non-yaoiste! Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas esseulée. C'est en lisant de bonnes fics qu'on se convertit, fais-toi conseiller :)! Tu ne deviendras peut-être pas une yaoiste pure et dure, mais c'est un genre pour le moins appréciable quand il est bien raconté!  
Kathleen : Ah, relativement peu de gens ont relevé le clin d'oeil aux Diaries, en fait! C'est là que je vois que Chiche est vraiment beaucoup plus populaire... Eh, mais il y a déjà une suite aux Diaries! Le journal de Draco vient de commencer! D'ailleurs, faudrait que je me magne de finir le chapitre 2... Allez, c'est bien d'écouter les Beatles! Je suis fan de la période Sir John Pepper... Bisous, à bientôt sur la Gazette ou sur ffnet!  
Axe : Tiens, encore une non-yaoiste... Si ça continue, je vais en avoir vraiment beaucoup dans mes reviewers! Ça m'étonne toujours et ça me flatte d'autant plus que tu aimes ma fic! Oui, c'est vraie que souvent je trouve mon chapitre pas drôle, mais c'est très très dur de se faire rire soi-même, tu sais! Surtout qu'au bout d'autant de chapitres, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me juger... Fufufu, les plantages d'ordi sont souvent cruels. Merci!  
Tatiana Black : Arh, moi je n'ai pas encore repris les cours, mais je te comprends... Bonne suite-de-lecture!  
TiteSevie : Voui, je sais qu'il était glauque ce chapitre - et encore, il l'était plus avant que je n'essaie de l'enjoliver un peu! Sev a peut-être toutes les raisons du monde d'être soupçonneux, mais n'empêche, c'est lui qui a le plus de succès, si on fait le compte... mdr, une petite incohérence de la fic! Euh, oui, Gwen est un petit peu amoureuse de Sev. Espérons qu'il n'en saura jamais rien, ça le tuerait lol. Désolée, mais Sev et Sirius, ça finira... bouhouhouh. Y'a encore le temps !! (Pour Urgences, je savais depuis longtemps ce qui allait arriver à Romano par des spoilers... Et je hais cette saison. ROBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bouhouhouhouhouh...)  
Sinwen : Merci, nouvelle revieweuse! Les chacras, c'est la santé!  
bonana : Maraudeurs! Au temps des Maraudeurs. Même si en fait ils ne s'appellent pas vraiment Maraudeurs, on dit ça par commodité :)... Voilà la suite! Tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps!  
Cybele Adam : Argh, j'adore ta review mais Urgences est commencé, je vais devoir répondre vite... (argh! argh! argh!) J'avis commencé à traduire Chiche en anglais, et je pense que je vais continuer pour m'entraîner car je vais avoir des cours de thème à la fac... Mais bon, je ferai ça bien, et je demanderai à avoir un beta-lecteur anglophone! M'en fiche que Sev soit pas gentil avec Bethany... L'aime pô celle-là... (Je parle à travers la voix de Sirius dans le chapitre 13 ;o) Oui, je ne voulais pas trop en dire sur la passé de Sev, parce que déjà il évite d'y penser, ensuite parce que ce serait mélo, et pour finir parce que ce serait inutile (mais ça rentre dans la définition de "mélo", ça)... Oh, et puis, c'est une comédie que j'écris, pas un drame! Oui, j'ai effectivement un vocabulaire étendu pour les synonymes de gay, j'en ai beaucoup d'autres si tu veux lol! J'aime bien les utiliser dans la vie de tous les jours... À l'exception de "pédé", en général, ça m'amuse beaucoup! Chez moi et mes amies, "tapette" est littéralement affectueux, et "tarlouze" est de l'ordre de la private joke ;D... Argh, mais la mort de Sirius, je ne pensais même plus qu'il était vraiment mort en écrivant ça! J'étais trop dans al fic pour penser à ce que ça pouvait évoquer! Severus cache très mal sa jalousie, faut dire qu'il est vraiment très jaloux. Sirius ne l'est pas tellement, mais j'ai peur que les gens le comprennent mal avec le chapitre qui suit. Tant pis! Allez, merci pour cette super review et gros bisous!  
Triskelle : Désolée pour le premier oubli, au moment de rédiger la réponse il m'a semblé que j'avais déjà répondu plus tôt à ta review, et je me suis dit bêtement et sans vérifier que tu en avais envoyé deux (dans ces cas-là je réponds aux deux d'un coup)... Bon, j'avoue que j'avais vraiment trop hâte d'aller voir Urgences pour vérifier ! Je crois que ça vient du fait que j'avais reçu ta review le jour-même : je me souvenais y avoir déjà répondu dans ma tête! DONC, quel avenir ont Black et Snape... Ben, pas tellement d'avenir! Ne serait-ce que parce que Severus va devenir Mangemort, c'est évident qu'ils ne pourront rester ensemble... Merci beaucoup pour cette review, tu peux être sûre que je ne t'oublierai plus .. Kisu!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
**  
13. Mauvais il**  
  
J'étouffe un bâillement dans la paume de ma main.  
« Lorsque les Potofeux envahirent la région de Kokovin en Europe de l'Est en 1904, ils apportèrent avec eux un virus mortel qui infecta les centaures kokovinois, les rendant allergiques à la plupart des plantes herbacées de leurs plaines natales et ne leur laissant d'autre choix que d'émigrer vers la Sibérie où la végétation de la toundra leur permettait de ne pas mourir de faim mais dont le froid rude décima approximativement soixante-douze virgule trente-quatre pour cent de la population centaure, ce qui est certes déplorable mais n'est rien en comparaison de la hausse de la mortalité infantile chez les mangeurs de viande d'Europe de l'Est qui s'éleva en 1905 à...  
- C'était quoi le début de la phrase?!» souffle James à côté de moi.  
Je hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance. C'est à lui de suivre le cours; qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour l'aider. _Ou les limites d'une amitié éternelle..._ Nous nous sommes arrangés, avec James, Remus et Peter, pour qu'à chaque fois un seul de nous prenne les notes d'Histoire de la Magie pour quatre. Ce qui fait que pendant que James se démène, Remus en profite pour dormir franchement la tête entre ses bras, Peter dessine pensivement des curs sur la table, et moi, je m'ennuie...  
En me jurant pour la énième fois que c'est la dernière fois que je fais cela, je sors de mon sac _le_ Parchemin et y écris avec désespoir :  
"_Severus! Je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je m'ennuie je vais mourir au secours je suffoque d'ennui je titube d'ennui je m'étouffe d'ennui j'agonise d'ennui je m'écroule d'ennui je t'en supplie aide-moi réponds-moi sans toi ma vie n'est que misère et ennui s'il te plaît pour l'amour de moi écris quelque chose ou je vais y rester et tu auras ma mort sur-_"  
"_Stop!_"  
"_Severus!_"  
"_Sirius._"  
"_Je m'ennuie!_"  
"_Non, sans rire?! Cours d'Histoire?_"  
"_Tout juste._"  
"_Mes condoléances. Je suis en Charmes._"  
"_La chance!_"  
"_En fait, je m'ennuie aussi profondément. Cependant, sans vouloir avoir l'air de te rembarrer surtout, Flitwick n'est pas Binns et je doute qu'il ne finisse pas par remarquer que je ne suis pas le cours. Or, ni toi ni moi ne voulons que je me fasse confisquer ce petit parchemin, n'est-ce pas?_"  
"_Mais je m'ennuie vraiment beaucoup!_"  
"_J'avais cru comprendre. Et moi je ne vis sur cette terre que pour tromper ton ennui, c'est cela?_"  
"_Non mais-_"  
"_Me voilà rassuré. Je ne suis pas le génie des Charmes que tu es et j'ai besoin d'écouter le cours, moi._"  
"_Je te ferai rattraper, si tu veux! Tu fais quoi, ce soir?_"  
"_Laisse-moi réfléchir... Ma dissert de DCFM, mon TP de Métamorphose et mon exposé de Potions?_"  
"_Tu as un exposé en Potions?_"  
Il va se tenir sur l'estrade pendant une demi-heure et j'aurai parfaitement le droit de le regarder? Le pied!  
"_Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, en fait._"  
"_Pardon, mais hier je n'avais pas la tête à parler boulot._"  
"_Tu n'avais pas la tête à parler du tout, semble-t-il._"  
"_Attends, deux jours sans un petit bisou et tu voulais que je sois maître de moi? Tu me surestimes!_"  
"_Probablement. Toujours est-il que j'ai trop de travail pour-_"  
"_Faisons nos devoirs ensemble!_"  
"_Ha! Sois réaliste, Sirius._"  
"_Tu ne crois pas pouvoir te contrôler?_" je le taquine.  
"_Sirius. Je dois vraiment travailler._"  
"_Mais si on le fait tous les deux ce sera plus marrant! Auprès de toi, je me sens tellement plus gay..._"  
_"Tu me désespères! Occupe-toi à draguer la fille assise devant toi et laisse-moi travailler._"  
Ridicule! Surtout que la fille devant, c'est Lily Evans, et que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me faire lacérer par James.  
"_Mais ça n'a aucun intérêt!_"  
"_Pourquoi? Les filles sont devenues sans intérêt pour toi depuis que nous vivons notre secrète passion, c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire, peut-être?_"  
Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi sarcastique?  
"_Évidemment! Pourquoi, pas pour toi?_"  
"_Non. Et pour toi non plus!_"  
Pardon?  
"_Ben si!_"  
"_Mais non._"  
"_Si, je te dis!_"  
Severus doit rester interdit.  
"_Ah bon? Mais alors, t'es homo? Ha-ha._"  
"_C'est très malin, ça. Ben, autant qu'un gars qui sortirait avec un autre gars. Oh, mais ça alors, c'est notre cas à tous les deux!_"  
"_Mouais..._"  
"_Quoi "mouais"?!_"  
"_Non, mais tu comprends, Sirius, tu ressembles tellement à une fille que j'ai du mal à me sentir autre chose qu'hétéro..._"  
"_Hein?! Tu t'es cogné la tête? Qu'est-ce que tu as fumé? Je ressemble autant à une fille que Hagrid!_"  
"_Non, un peu plus que ça, navré de te le dire..._"  
"_Tu divagues!_"  
"_Hahaha, en fait tu n'es qu'un macho trop facile à vexer. Je veux te voir me démontrer que tu es un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril, je sens que ça va être amusant._"  
J'ai un sourire carnassier. Le pauvre innocent ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit.  
_"Tu veux vraiment me voir faire ça, tu es sûr?_"  
"_Oui._" Un poil plus lent que je ne l'aurais cru... "_Enfin, non. Non, mais, non, tu vois ce que je veux dire!_"  
"_Parfaitement. Je nous dégotte une salle avec un grand canapé pour ce soir?_"  
"_Sirius!_"  
"_Oh, si tu peux te contenter d'une table, ça me va aussi..._"  
"_C'est stupide!_"  
"_Une chaise? Ça va être moins confortable..._"  
"_Non!_"  
"_On ne va pas faire nos devoirs par terre, quand même!_"  
Je suis vilain, très vilain.  
"_Je te hais._"  
"_Tu es déçu?_"  
"_Sois maudit. Je te laisse tout seul avec ton ennui, ça te fera les pieds._"  
"_Oh non, il reste presque une demi-heure encore!_"  
"_Tu n'as qu'à dessiner._"  
"_C'est nul!_"  
"_Non, je te garantis que ça peut être très amusant lorsqu'on est bien équipé... À plus tard!_"  
"_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_"  
Peine perdue, il m'a lâchement abandonné.  
Pestant intérieurement, je range le parchemin dans mon sac. Mes yeux se posent alors sur la boîte contenant les trois pots d'encre offerts par Severus. _Est-ce qu'il n'y en avait pas une qui s'appelait...?_  
Je pose devant moi le flacon étiqueté "_Encre à dessin_" et jette un regard nerveux autour de moi. Tout le monde est plus ou moins somnolent, le professeur Binns déclame son cours imperturbablement. Je dévisse le couvercle du pot d'encre et trempe ma plume dans le liquide sombre. _Pourquoi encre à dessin?_ On dirait de l'encre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Peut-être que de la couleur vient par la suite?  
Inspiré par les pendants d'oreilles papillons qui virevoltent autour du cou de Sue - offerts pour Noël par une certaine personne, et je n'établirai aucun lien hâtif avec le pyjama lapins que Peter porte pour dormir depuis le retour des vacances - je m'applique à tracer les contours d'un grand papillon sur un morceau de parchemin. Alors que j'appose la dernière antenne, je remarque avec satisfaction que le papillon commence effectivement à se teinter des couleurs de son modèle. Seulement, la transformation n'en reste pas là. Une antenne se détache de la feuille, deux, les ailes l'une après l'autre, puis le corps, et le papillon prend son envol dans la pièce et s'enfuit par la fenêtre.  
Tétanisé, bouche bée, je me secoue au bout d'une minute ou deux et me tourne vers James.  
« Tu as vu ça?!  
- Un peu que j'ai vu. Le chignon va incroyablement bien à Lily, cela met en valeur toute la grâce de sa nuque...  
- Non, Prongs, non! Le papillon! Tu as vu?!  
- De quoi tu parles? Les boucles d'oreilles de Sue? On en a déjà discuté, non? Bon, tu m'excuses, je suis en train de perdre le fil du cours...»  
Je secoue encore la tête et me rabat sur Remus. Qui dort vraiment comme une souche. Ce n'est même pas la peine de demander à Peter qui, faute de place sur la table, continue ses petits curs sur le mur à côté de lui.  
_Calmons-nous, gardons la tête froide. _De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui je peux parler de cette encre stupéfiante...  
- O -  
« Severus!» j'appelle depuis le rideau derrière lequel je me suis caché.  
Le garçon regarde autour de lui sans me voir.  
« Par ici!»  
Il s'approche en fronçant les sourcils, et dès qu'il arrive à ma portée je l'attrape par le bras pour l'entraîner derrière le lourd rideau de brocart avec moi. C'est... intime, comme endroit. Sombre, chaud, exigu... Exactement le genre d'endroit où je ne devrais jamais me trouver avec lui.  
« Salut, vous, je chuchote aux deux yeux étroits qui brillent de colère dans la semi-obscurité.  
- T'es pas bien! Tu crois qu'on est discret, là?  
- On s'en fiche que les gens voient deux personnes derrière le rideau, tant qu'ils ne savent pas qui c'est», je réponds avec un clin d'il.  
Je caresse sa joue, approche mon visage du sien... et me rappelle que ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai fait venir ici. Je m'écarte.  
« En fait, je voulais te parler de cette encre, tu sais, l'encre à dessin...»  
Severus fronce les sourcils, visiblement frustré par l'interruption de mon geste, et passe une main derrière ma nuque pour m'embrasser - chose fort malpolie à faire quand quelqu'un est en train de parler. De toute façon, c'est bien simple : il y en a toujours un des deux qui n'arrive pas à se retenir; à se demander pourquoi je m'en donne encore la peine.  
« Finis ce que tu as commencé», ordonne ensuite Severus en jouant avec le col de ma robe de façon perturbante.  
Je sais _très bien_ qu'il _referme_ des boutons que j'avais laissés défaits, mais, n'empêche, ça me donne des bouffées de chaleur.  
« Euh mais euh... je bégaie. Tu viens de le faire, non?  
- Je voulais dire ta phrase, Sirius. Quoique cela aussi, je puisse le faire à ta place : tu as dessiné quelque chose avec l'encre que je t'ai envoyée, et le quelque chose est devenu réel; c'est cela?  
- Un papillon! J'ai dessiné un papillon qui s'est envolé par la fenêtre! Comme un vrai! C'est incroyable!  
- Oui, oui, je sais.  
- Mais tu as idée des possibilités que ça offre?  
- Bien sûr. Il faut toutefois savoir que sans un sortilège qui fixe l'enchantement dans le temps, ton papillon ne va pas tarder à redevenir encre et à se diluer aux premières gouttes de pluie... Je te donnerai la formule, si tu veux.  
- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une telle chose était possible! Créer la vie à partir de presque rien!  
- La vie sans âme, Sirius, c'est important. Ne t'avise pas de créer une personne avec cette encre, ce serait désastreux.  
- D'accord, d'accord... C'est génial quand même!  
- N'est-ce pas? Tu vas pouvoir dessiner une nuée de jolis petits papillons qui voletteront dans tout Poudlard, si ce n'est pas adorable...» se moque-t-il en déposant un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.  
À croire qu'il veut vraiment me détourner de l'objet de ma discussion. Je ne me laisserai pas faire comme ça, non non non.  
« Où est-ce que tu as bien pu trouver la recette d'une potion pareille?  
- C'est mon secret, dit-il en jouant à frôler mon visage de ses lèvres. Un livre très rare, dont il ne doit exister qu'une poignée d'exemplaires au monde... Je l'ai modifiée légèrement pour que le résultat soit plus proche de l'idée que s'en fait le dessinateur et corrige ainsi les défauts du tracé...  
- Tu as une jolie voix quand tu murmure, tu sais?»  
Il a un sourire amusé.  
Je me racle la gorge, parce que ma voix à moi vire plutôt aiguë comme aux premiers temps de ma mue.  
« Et donc, euh... Tu as trouvé ce livre à la bibliothèque?  
- Non... Dans ma collection personnelle.» Il finit ces mots au niveau de ma pommette, puis fait un pas en arrière. « Il va vraiment falloir qu'on aille déjeuner, Sirius. Si on arrive les derniers ensemble dans la Grande Salle, ce sera aussi grave que si on nous trouvait ici. Tu avais autre chose à me dire?  
- Oui... On se voit, ce soir?  
- Et on travaille? soupire-t-il.  
- On essaie.  
- Où?  
- La salle avec le tapis bizarre? je propose.  
- C'est dans la Tour du Pendu, c'est ça?  
- C'est ça. Cinq heures et demie? Non, attends, j'ai un truc à voir avec James... Mettons six heures.  
- Potter ne me fera pas prendre du retard dans mon travail, grogne Severus. Je t'y attendrai.  
- Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui te fasse prendre du retard dans ton travail!  
- Vous vous y êtes toujours pris à deux pour faire de ma vie un enfer, de toute manière, ironise Severus. Bon, j'y vais... Attends cinq minutes avant de sortir.»  
Il fait mine de s'en aller mais je le retiens par la manche.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu...?  
- Juste un dernier...»  
Je confesse que j'aime énormément lui voler ses baisers.  
« AU VOLEUR!»  
Un rire tonitruant retentit et le rideau nous tombe brusquement sur la tête, nous faisant perdre l'équilibre et nous écrouler dans le couloir. J'arrive à émerger de dessous la tenture à temps pour voir Peeves s'enfuir dans le couloir en balançant un chaudron, coursé par le professeur Stuffbell qui, heureusement, ne nous a pas remarqués. Et le « ÉLÈVES EN FLAGRANT DÉLIT DE BATIFOLAGE!» de l'esprit frappeur ne lui met apparemment pas plus la puce à l'oreille.  
_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur nous?!_ Et pourquoi faut-il que McGonagall sorte par une porte au moment où je me mets sur mes jambes?  
« Mr Black, fait-elle, soupçonneuse. Qui est là-dessous et que faisiez-vous?»  
_J'ai donc une telle réputation?_  
« Là-dessous? Je, euh... C'est...»  
Severus sort la tête en suffoquant à moitié.  
« ... Severus Snape», je finis à contrecur.  
L'expression de McGonagall change.  
« Je vois. Vous ne changerez donc jamais, Mr Black.  
- Quoi? Mais je...  
- Vos petites guerres mesquines avec Mr Snape ne prendront donc jamais fin?  
- Professeur, je ne faisais rien de mal!  
- Et ce rideau est tombé tout seul, Mr Snape se trouvait en dessous par simple malchance, quant à vous, vous n'étiez même pas là, c'est cela?  
- C'est Peeves!  
- Vous me l'avez déjà sortie une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, celle-là, Mr Black. Il faudrait penser à renouveler vos excuses de temps en temps. Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor, et vous avez de la chance que j'aie mieux à faire que de garder les élèves en retenue en ce moment.  
- C'est injuste, professeur...!  
- Oui, vous avez raison. Après tant de récidives, il faut au moins dix points.»  
Sur ces mots, elle s'en va avec l'air de désintérêt le plus total.  
« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, toi? je reproche à Severus.  
- On ne crache pas sur quelques points de moins à Gryffondor, fait-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- Mais t'es con!»  
S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est d'être puni pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.  
« Ça vaut bien toutes les fois où tu n'as pas été pris, _Mr Black_.  
- Moi, je t'avais défendu devant la bibliothécaire!  
- Voilà exactement pourquoi tu es un Gryffondor et je suis un Serpentard.»  
Je le regarde se débattre un moment avec le rideau avant de me décider à l'aider à s'en dépêtrer. Presque aussitôt, un nouveau bruit de voix me fait reculer. Un groupe d'élèves débouche dans le couloir.  
« Ha! Bien fait pour toi, Snivellus!» je m'exclame sans grande conviction, avant de prendre la fuite.  
_Je déteste déteste déteste ça._  
  
- O - O - O -  
  
« Prongs? Tu peux venir?  
- Bien sûr. Sigrid, on se voit plus tard?»  
La jeune fille acquiesce, croise mon regard, rougit un peu et se détourne pour rejoindre ses amies.  
« Padfoot! s'indigne James. Ne commence pas à me piquer ma copine, s'il te plaît!  
- Hein? Mais je n'ai rien fait!  
- C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu es en manque, avoue-le. Quand je pense que tu avais Cathy à portée de main et que tu l'as laissée filer... Des perles comme elle, on en trouve peu!  
- Oui, oui, je sais. En fait, à part Lily Evans, tu n'en connais aucune autre, pas vrai?  
- Voilà. Non!»  
Je ricane.  
« Non, je ne l'ai pas dit! proteste James. Lily c'est du passé! Je sors avec Ingrid, on s'entend très bien et...  
- Sigrid.  
- Oui, eh bien?  
- Tu as dit "Ingrid".  
- Non!  
- Si.  
- Ma langue a fourché!  
- C'est cela, Prongsy... Essaie juste de ne pas te tromper devant elle, ça pourrait la vexer...  
- C'est moi que tu vexes en mettant ainsi en doute mes sentiments...! Alors les filles sont fragiles, et pas moi, peut-être? Eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord! James Potter aussi est une petite chose fragile! Arrête de rigoler, Padfoot!»  
Nous ramassons Peter qui papote avec Sue, Remus qui réprimande un quatrième année en faute, et faisons enfin route ensemble vers le dortoir.  
« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non? fait James en chemin.  
- Oui, mais...» Je regarde autour de moi et avise la porte entrouverte d'une salle de classe désertée. _Après tout, pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au dortoir..._ « Venez par ici.»  
Nous entrons et je referme soigneusement la porte.  
« Bien... Comme au commencement, Wormtail et Moony sont témoins...  
- Témoins de quoi? s'étonne Peter.  
- De mon abandon. Toute cette histoire de pari... Mon gage... Je renonce. Je refuse d'embrasser Snape, je refuse de lui faire croire que je veux sortir avec lui. Je rends les armes. Je déclare forfait. Comme vous voulez... Mais je ne le ferai pas.»  
James éclate alors de rire et m'administre une vigoureuse tape dans le dos.  
« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu auras mis le temps! Je crois que sur ce coup-là, ta fierté a dépassé la mienne de loin!  
- Quoi, tu n'as jamais cru que j'en serais capable?  
- Sincèrement, Sirius... non. Enfin, au début, je ne dis pas... Tu as peut-être plus ou moins sympathisé avec Snivellus, mais chaque fois que tu y es allé franchement, tu t'es pris un râteau monumental. Alors je conçois que, dans ces conditions, ce soit difficile de le ridiculiser lui plus que toi... Pffouhouhouh... Hum... Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies mis autant de temps pour l'admettre!  
- Euh... Moi non plus...»  
Je me sens moins libéré que je ne devrais l'être.  
« Moi non plus», dit encore Remus en me regardant fixement.  
Est-ce qu'il n'a pas dit cela sur un ton bizarre?  
« Eh bien moi, j'avais _complètement_ oublié cette histoire de gage! dit Peter. Je suis content que vous me le rappeliez, parce que je te trouvais vraiment louche avec Snape, Sirius!  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! rit James.  
- J'y aurais presque cru», dit doucement Remus.  
Je l'interroge du regard, mais il semble rire avec les autres, aussi je n'insiste pas.  
« Et tu n'as pas réussi à glaner suffisamment d'informations pour te prononcer sur le sujet de la potion d'épouvante?» m'interroge James.  
À vrai dire, j'espérais qu'il ne poserait pas la question. J'espérais que je n'aurais à répondre...  
« Je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas lui.» Je réussis étonnamment bien à dissimuler le doute réel que je ressens. « Il n'en a jamais montré les capacités. En fait, il n'est bon en Potions que parce qu'il travaille tous les cours à l'avance...  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui! renifle James. Tant pis, je trouverai bien un autre prétexte pour l'embêter. C'est splendide, tout va enfin pouvoir redevenir comme avant! Ça me manquait de ne plus pouvoir me chamailler avec ce cher Snivelly...  
- Hein? je m'alarme. Tu veux qu'on en revienne à _ça_?  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, vous savez... gémit le Préfet à l'intérieur de Remus.  
- Moi je trouve qu'on s'amusait bien! pouffe Peter.  
- Non! s'écrie James, à la surprise de tous. J'ai une bien meilleure idée! Une idée lumineuse!»  
Là, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement, parce que, James et ses idées lumineuses, on sait tous ce qu'il en est.  
« Padfoot, tu as réussi à te rapprocher pas mal de Snivellus, non?  
- Oui...» _Ne glousse pas comme une huître amoureuse, Sirius._ « Pourquoi?  
- Alors ne change rien! Est-ce que tu pourrais réussir à obtenir le mot de passe de Serpentard, dis-moi?  
- Le mot de passe...?  
- Mais oui, réfléchis! Quel est le seul endroit de Poudlard que nous n'ayons pas pu explorer?»  
Il y a un joli chur de «Oooh...!».  
« Attends, Prongs... Lenna n'a pas voulu donner son mot de passe à Moony, comment veux-tu que Snape...  
- Mais c'est parce que Lenna sait très bien ce que nous en ferions! Remus lui raconte _tout_...  
- C'est vrai, Moony?»  
Remus a un sourire contrit.  
« Je ne le ferais pas si je n'avais pas toute confiance en elle, Sirius. Je me suis même décidé pour... tu sais...  
- Tu vas lui en parler?  
- J'attends juste le bon moment.  
- Bon courage.  
- _Donc_, reprend James qui ne veut pas lâcher son idée lumineuse, tu obtiens le mot de passe, on se rend chez les Serpentards de temps à autre pour renouer avec la tradition des promenades nocturnes et finir la Carte, et lorsqu'on aura tout vu et tout noté et que Snivellus ne sera donc plus nécessaire... on pourra revenir aux bonnes vieilles habitudes comme je le disais tout à l'heure!»  
Bon... Ce n'est peut-être pas si mauvais. En tout cas, cela nous fait gagner du temps... Mais du temps avant quoi? Que je raconte tout à James?  
_Laissons cela pour le moment._  
« Qu'en dis-tu, Padfoot?  
- C'est d'accord.  
- À la bonne heure! Sur ce...»  
James se dirige vers la sortie. Il tombe en arrêt devant la porte.  
« Euh... Dis-moi, Padfoot...  
- Oui?  
- Tu n'avais pas fermé cette porte?  
- Si, pourquoi?  
- Elle est entrouverte!  
- Quoi?!»  
Je le rejoins, puis, ayant fait la même constatation que lui, me rue hors de la salle. Il me semble entendre le lointain pas d'une course dans les couloirs du château... J'aperçois quelque chose sur le sol, non loin de là. Je vais le ramasser : il s'agit d'un gant.  
« Tu sais à qui ça appartient?» demande Peter.  
Je secoue la tête, soucieux. Le gant est petit, violet, bordé de pompons. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir jamais vu auparavant._  
_« Au moins, ce n'était pas Snape», dit Remus.  
J'opine du chef, sentant pourtant une boule douloureuse se former dans ma gorge.  
- O -  
Au bout du passage secret de la Tour du Pendu, je découvre un Severus en plein travail, étendu sur "le tapis bizarre" devant la cheminée.  
Ce tapis est fait d'une matière incroyable, moelleuse et cotonneuse, blanche et vaporeuse, qui rappelle immanquablement l'idée qu'on se fait d'un nuage avant d'apprendre que ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de la vapeur d'eau. C'est aussi extrêmement, extrêmement confortable.  
« _Taïaut_!» je m'écrie en me jetant sur le tapis à côté de Severus.  
Effrayé, celui-ci roule sur le dos pour m'éviter - certes, j'ai peut-être mal calculé mon atterrissage, mais pas de quoi faire un drame.  
« Sirius, espèce de taré congénital, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la colonne vertébrale brisée sous ta bêtise!»  
Je me hisse à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui sans pouvoir retenir mon rire.  
« Tu as vu un peu ce saut? Et je n'ai rien senti à l'arrivée! Ce tapis est fabuleux...»  
Je dévisage Severus qui se dresse sur ses coudes pour me fixer de son regard noir.  
« Bon, d'accord... Je préfère de loin ce qu'il y a _sur_ le tapis...»  
Tout fâché qu'il est, je n'ai pas trop de mal à lui faire desserrer les lèvres. Ha, c'est que j'ai la technique. Un petit léchouillis ici, un mordillon là, et ses réticences s'effondrent. Un gémissement échappe à l'un de nous deux - non, ne me demandez pas lequel.  
Fatigué de ma position, je m'assois sur ses hanches. Je passe un bras dans son dos, caresse son flanc de l'autre main, sens ses doigts parcourir mon torse... Et je suis brutalement repoussé en arrière.  
« Bon, on est là pour travailler», dit Severus en dégageant ses jambes.  
Il tente de masquer son trouble en ordonnant ses livres et ses rouleaux de parchemin éparpillés. Il range aussi quatorze fois une mèche de cheveux imaginaire derrière son oreille.  
« Excuse-moi. Tu as raison. On ne va pas se laisser emmerder par des hormones, non plus, hé... Hem. Alors, cet exposé de Potions, il sera sur quoi?  
- Sur le Veritaserum. Son emploi, ses risques... Je m'occupe de la partie scientifique, et Bethany de la partie historique.»  
J'ai l'impression de recevoir un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête.  
« Comment ça, Bethany?!  
- Bethany. Ma partenaire en Potions. La demoiselle avec qui je réalise cet exposé. Tu suis?  
- Tu veux dire Bethany Clarke?!  
- Évidemment! Je t'ai connu plus rapide, Sirius...  
- Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles "Bethany", toi?  
- Depuis qu'elle me l'a proposé... Un problème? Si tu préfères, je peux dire "Clarke" en ta présence...  
- Ce n'est pas la question! Je ne savais pas que tu traînais avec elle!»  
Severus lève un sourcil et se met à regarder autour de lui de façon appuyée, soulevant un livre, un parchemin.  
« Tu vois une Bethany, toi? Moi je n'en vois pas. Je ne "traîne" pas avec Bethany.  
- Alors ne le fais jamais!»  
Jamais... «_Tu savais que Bethany Clarke était amoureuse de lui?_» Surtout pas...  
« Cette fille est... Elle n'est pas...  
- Oui, Sirius, oui... Mais encore?  
- Je ne l'aime pas, voilà.  
- Eh bien, avec Potter, on sera à égalité...  
- Non! Ça n'a rien à voir! S'il te plaît... Méfie-toi d'elle...  
- _D'accord_.»  
Je le dévisage avec insistance pour déterminer s'il est sincère.  
« Je promets! Est-ce qu'on pourrait cesser de perdre du temps en bavardages inutiles, maintenant?»  
Je hoche la tête, me sentant le cur gros, tout d'un coup.  
Je viens me glisser derrière lui alors qu'il a ouvert un gros grimoire sur ses genoux, et l'enserre de mes bras et de mes jambes.  
« Sirius...  
- Travaille. Je ne t'embêterai pas.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais en mettant ton genou en travers de mon livre, hein?  
- Oups. Pardon.  
- Et libère mes bras, tu veux.  
- Voilà.  
- Et puis, dis à ton cur de battre moins vite... Le mien est en train de prendre ça pour un défi.»  
Je souris et pose ma tête sur son épaule, en proie à la félicité la plus totale.  
  
- O - O - O -  
  
C'est maintenant une certitude.  
Je. Hais. Bethany Clarke.  
C'est une répulsion physique. Voire phéromonale. Tout ce qu'elle fait m'horripile. Je la trouve fausse, obtuse, empotée, prétentieuse; elle n'a rien pour elle. Quand je pense qu'elle s'imagine avoir une chance avec Severus... Ils n'ont rien en commun! Il suffit de le voir lui à côté d'elle : Severus en impose. Il semble fait pour se tenir sur une estrade et parler devant des gens. Il méprise tellement son auditoire qu'il a une totale confiance en lui; je trouve cela positivement merveilleux. Surtout les moments où son regard croise le mien et qu'il perd le fil de sa phrase, avant de se rattraper d'une pirouette verbale dont il a le secret. C'est grandiose.  
Elle, elle joue de ses sourires et de ses airs confiants de Miss Je Sais Tout - comment Severus peut-il la voir comme une fille _timide_?! _Et vas-y que je tripote mes cheveux qui brillent..._ C'est infernal.  
« Quand je pense que Clarke en pince pour Snape, ça me dépasse totalement, fait James à côté de moi. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour lui...  
- Euh... Oui, c'est sûr», je grince.  
_Et vas-y que je me dandine et que je fais des petits mouvements de mains...  
_« Ce type est immonde! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit moche, il traite tout le monde comme des Veracrasses.  
- Il n'est pas moche! je proteste, avant de me mordre l'intérieur de la joue.  
- Ha, ouais, t'as raison : il est pire que ça. Je parie que sa forme d'animagus à lui, ce serait un truc du genre une limace...  
- Prongs, arrête!»  
C'est d'autant plus dur à supporter que je sais qu'il attend de moi que je renchérisse, et qu'il y a quelques mois de cela, je l'aurais fait avec joie.  
James me lance un regard perplexe.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius?  
- Je... Je crois que Stuffbell nous a repérés, on ferait mieux d'écouter.»  
À quoi bon discuter avec James sur ce point? On n'apprend pas à un aveugle à regarder et, si je dois être le seul à savoir voir Severus, eh bien, c'est peut-être égoïste, mais c'est assez pour moi.  
La preuve, c'est que Bethany Clarke, elle, est de trop...  
« Ha! Tu as vu comment Clarke a touché la main de Snivellus en lui prenant la feuille?  
- Pfff...» _Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la faire renvoyer, non?_  
« C'est trop drôle, non? Je crois que je vais me mettre à les surveiller, ces deux-là!  
- Ouais. Moi aussi», je marmonne.  
Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si Severus était susceptible de tomber dans ses pièges.  
« Snivelly vient de lui sourire ou c'est moi qui hallucine?  
- Il a quoi? Tu hallucines!  
- C'est à mourir de rire!»  
_Il faudra que ça ressemble à un accident..._  
  
- O - O - O -  
  
J'avais oublié combien j'aimais marcher dans Poudlard la nuit, sous cette cape, avec mes amis.  
« Sirius, tu me marches sur le pied, gémit Peter.  
- Désolé.  
- Chut, vous deux! ordonne James. On arrive!»  
C'est bien là, le mur de pierre qui mène aux quartiers des Serpentards.  
« _Sermo dulce melior_.»  
J'ai l'impression d'être un traître. Cette impression est de plus en plus présente chez moi ces derniers temps, et je la trouve particulièrement désagréable. Je suis obligé de mentir à mes amis... Je n'ai jamais voulu utiliser Severus, et c'est pourtant exactement ce que je fais... _Allons, Sirius, ce n'est pas lui qui t'a donné ce mot de passe, et on ne fait rien de mal à l'intérieur._  
Nous entrons par l'ouverture du mur dans la salle commune, seulement éclairée par un feu de cheminée que masque en partie les quelques majestueux fauteuils qui y sont regroupés. Nous avançons à pas feutrés, longeant les murs, déjà à la recherche d'indices pouvant révéler la présence de quelque passage secret. C'est que nous commençons à avoir de l'expérience, de ce côté-là.  
« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, chuchote James, c'est que c'est vert, chez eux!  
- AÏE! Sirius, mon pied!  
- _Qui est là_?»  
Nous avons un sursaut d'ensemble. Je ne doute pas que les autres reconnaissent la silhouette qui se détache devant le feu de cheminée, penchée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Pour ma part, la voix m'a suffi.  
« Merde, Snivellus! dit James dans un souffle.  
- Venez, je fais en prenant la tête du groupe.  
- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, je vous ai entendu!» dit encore Severus, qui s'est levé de son siège.  
Je les entraîne vers le coin où l'ombre se fait la plus dense, et je sors de sous la cape.  
« Sirius! s'étrangle James derrière moi.  
- Filez, je m'en occupe!»  
Je sors de l'ombre et m'avance vers Severus avec un sourire qui se veut nonchalant.  
« Bonsoir, Severus.  
- Sirius? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?»  
Son ton est déjà plus doux.  
« Visite surprise de la nuit!»  
Je me trouve maintenant à côté de lui et me place de façon à ce qu'il doive tourner le dos au mur d'entrée.  
« Tu es complètement cinglé...»  
Il a dit cela presque avec tendresse. Je le vois lever la main vers mon visage et se pencher...  
J'attrape son bras pour le remettre fermement en place. _Pourvu que les autres n'aient pas vu ça..._  
Severus fronce les sourcils et dégage son bras.  
« Sirius... Qu'est-ce que...»  
À cet instant, je vois la porte d'entrée se clore dans un léger bruit de frottement et disparaître dans le mur dans le mur de pierre. Severus tourne la tête.  
« Tu n'as pas entendu...»  
Je ne le laisse pas finir et l'attire à moi pour lui dérober un baiser suffisamment fougueux pour le faire changer de sujet... Il reste malgré tout un peu tendu.  
« Tu es bizarre, ce soir.  
- Le Sirius nocturne n'a pas toute sa tête.  
- Pourquoi tu te cachais?  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, moi! J'avais oublié tes fichues insomnies; je pensais te surprendre dans ton petit lit telle Blanche Neige dans son cercueil de verre...  
- Ça aurait été foutrement romantique, surtout avec les quatre nains ronflants autour.»  
Je souris et le serre autoritairement contre moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau longuement.  
C'est alors que j'entends un bruit de... frottement.  
J'ouvre les yeux, juste à temps pour voir la porte de pierre se refermer à nouveau sur le couloir obscur où, quelque part, doivent se tenir mes amis.  
  
- O - O - O -  
  
Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi je suis étreint par cette angoisse atroce. Et puis je me rappelle. Parce que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas? Le baiser, la porte qui se referme. Les autres qui ne sont pas dans le dortoir quand je rentre. _Élève pris en flagrant délit de batifolage._  
Je sors avec appréhension la tête entre les rideaux de mon lit que j'avais tirés la veille. Les lits de mes amis sont vides, mais faits, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont revenus pendant que je dormais. Il faut dire qu'il est déjà onze heures et demie! Je ne devais pas vraiment avoir envie de me réveiller...  
Mais maintenant il va falloir que je rejoigne les autres, et que je sache quoi leur dire. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont rien vu. Disons que, s'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce à reculons les yeux fermés, ils auraient eu une chance de na rien voir...  
Sinon, je pourrais leur dire que j'ai fait cela pour le pari... _Que j'ai abandonné il y a dix jours._ Mais quel idiot!  
Je peux aussi arrêter les mensonges, bien sûr. Je peux tout leur dire. Je peux mettre leur amitié en jeu comme un coup de poker, hein, pourquoi pas. _Il n'en est pas question._  
Ne sachant plus que faire ni que penser, je sers Pookie contre moi et m'assois sur le bord du lit pour contempler mes orteils en mâchouillant l'oreille du nounours. Sans commentaire, hein. C'est ça, ou je suce mon pouce.  
Est-ce que je pourrais leur dire que c'est lui qui m'a embrassé? Sauf que ça ne colle pas très bien avec le fait que je le tenais dans mes bras, n'est-ce pas...  
Il y a toujours le dernier recours du "Ha! je vous ai bien eu!", mais...  
La porte du dortoir s'ouvre tout d'un coup et James, Peter et Remus entrent en riant.  
« Tiens! Mais la belle au Bois Dormant est réveillée!» s'exclame James dans un sourire.  
_Hein?!_  
« Alors, Sirius, c'est la grasse matinée du samedi matin? fait Peter. Tu t'es couché avant nous, pourtant!  
- On a décidé de s'occuper d'inscrire les salles secrètes de la Tour du Pendu, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas de t'avoir laissé en arrière?» dit Remus.  
Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.  
« Mais... Vous n'avez rien à me dire? je m'éberlue.  
- Comme quoi? s'étonne James. Oh, si! merci, vieux! Si Snivelly nous avait vus, on aurait été cuit!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait peur! dit Peter.  
- Heureusement que tu étais là», conclue Remus.  
Je ne comprends plus rien.  
« Allez, habille-toi pour le bal, la Belle!» rigole James en me balançant ma robe à la figure.  
Ah, non, ils vont arrêter d'essayer de me faire croire que je ressemble à une fille!  
« Toi, le cervidé, m'échauffe pas, sinon...  
- Sinon tu me lances un bigoudis dans l'il?  
- Sinon je lance sur toi une attaque Super Pookie!»  
Le nounours vole à travers la pièce et atterrit sur la tête de James.  
« Argh, non, pas Super Pookie! braille-t-il en s'écroulant de rire sur le sol.  
- Tous sur Prongs!» je commande aux autres.  
Nous nous lançons dans une bataille de chatouilles, exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Est-ce que finalement, j'ai tout rêvé?  
- O -  
« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre vendredi prochain pour commencer, non?  
- James, arrête de piquer dans mon assiette! bougonne Peter.  
- Oh, regarde, Sue!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» fait Peter en tournant la tête.  
James en profite pour lui voler un nouveau morceau de pudding.  
« Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on en parle quand Moony sera là? je propose.  
- Bah, Remus suivra, de toute façon.  
- Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui? Si Lenna le rejette, j'ai peur que...  
- Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter maintenant, Padfoot. On avisera quand il reviendra de son déjeuner avec elle.» Il jette un coup d'il à l'horloge. « Ce qui ne devrait plus tellement tarder, maintenant.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera si elle raconte son secret à tout le monde? dit Peter.  
- Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne la laissera pas faire, déclare James avec détermination.  
- Ah, je stresse, c'est horrible! je m'exclame. J'ai l'impression d'être la mère de James!  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, ma mère?!  
- Moi, c'est hier soir que j'ai stressé, avoue Peter. Après que Snape nous ai remarqué, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de trembler...  
- J'ai remarqué, dit James, un peu acerbe, avant de se tourner vers moi : Il a même fait tomber sa baguette avant qu'on sorte. Et qui est-ce qui a dû aller la chercher?»  
Je me crispe imperceptiblement.  
« Tu veux dire que tu es retourné dans la salle commune de Serpentard?  
- Oh, non, pas moi! répond James. Peter était mort de trouille et ne voulait plus me lâcher. Du coup, nous avons passé la cape à Remus et il est allé la chercher tout seul.  
- Remus?! je répète d'une voix blanche. Et... il ne vous a rien dit ensuite?  
- Non...  
- Il nous a juste dit qu'on pouvait continuer sans toi, se rappelle Peter. "Sirius s'occupe de Snape, allons-y..."  
- Sirius, ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien...  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'en avait pas l'air très heureux! On aurait tous préféré que tu restes avec nous plutôt que de devoir baratiner Snivellus...  
- Je... Je vais essayer de voir où en est Moony, parce que... je m'inquiète, vous voyez, et...  
- D'accord. On vous rejoint tout à l'heure.  
- C'est ça...»  
Titubant un peu, je me lève de table.  
Remus nous a vu, c'est une certitude. Il faut mettre les choses au clair au plus vite... Je prends la direction de la salle dans laquelle Remus et Lenna devaient se retrouver.  
Quand j'arrive, la porte est entrouverte et Remus seul à l'intérieur, assis sur le sol, le menton sur les genoux.  
« Moony?»  
Il y a de la douleur dans les yeux qu'il lève vers moi. Je me précipite à l'intérieur et m'agenouille devant lui.  
« Remus! Est-ce que ça va?  
- Elle a d'abord eu l'air de ne pas me croire, puis elle a pris peur. Et elle est partie. J'ai bien fait d'attendre qu'on ait fini le dessert... Si du moins elle n'est pas allée vomir dans les toilettes.  
- Je ne peux pas le croire! Ah, elle peut bien me faire des discours moralisateurs sur la tolérance, après ça!  
- C'est normal, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. On sait tous les ravages que les loups-garous ont causé durant des siècles avant la Grande Battue des années cinquante. Même si nous sommes trop jeunes pour avoir connu cette époque, nos parents nous ont tous raconté la vague meurtrière des loups-garous d'il y a quelques décennies. On a tous un proche qui a été tué ou... mordu pas un loup-garou. On nous met en garde contre eux depuis qu'on est tout petit. On sait tous qu'un loup-garou qui goûte à la chair humaine risque de perdre tout contrôle sur l'être démoniaque qui l'habite, et que c'est pour ça que les loups-garous n'ont pas et n'auront jamais leur place dans la société...  
- Arrête, Remus! Tu sais que ça ne t'arrivera jamais, tu as bien trop de volonté pour ça!  
- Je n'en sais rien, Sirius, tu sais, des fois, je me dis que ce serait plus simple et moins douloureux...  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Même si tu le voulais, tu ferais un très mauvais monstre. Mais tu ne le veux pas parce que tu es trop bon, et tu ne le seras jamais, parce que tu es trop fort.  
- Peut-être, mais... Là, maintenant... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible...»  
Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire de plus? Rien. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à consoler ce petit loup comme je peux...  
Je pose mes pattes sur sa jambe et colle ma truffe froide contre sa joue. Un pâle sourire vient à ses lèvres.  
« Tiens, salut, Padfoot... Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.»  
Je jappe en remuant la queue.  
« Chut, idiot! Il n'est pas censé y avoir de chien ici...»  
Me moquant bien de ce qu'il peut raconter, je place ma tête sous sa main pour réclamer des caresses. Remus passe bientôt ses bras autour de mon encolure et reste un long moment sans bouger. Je ne sais pas s'il pleure, mais en tout cas ses yeux sont secs lorsque James et Peter finissent pas arriver à leur tour.  
« Où est Lenna?» demande Peter.  
James le fait taire d'un regard.  
« Eh, regardez-moi ça, plaisante-t-il doucement. Sous prétexte qu'on est un chien, on se donne le droit d'être câliné par Moony, c'est ça? Pousse-toi, gros tas de poils!»  
Je roule sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, sachant très bien que c'est ainsi que j'ai l'air le plus stupide, ce qui arrache un sourire un peu plus convaincant à Remus. James passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Quant à Peter...  
« Où est passé Wormtail?» s'interroge James.  
Les rires de Remus nous apportent la réponse. Une boule suspecte remonte en zigzag sous sa robe et émerge dans son cou sous la forme d'un petit rat tout gris et tout rond. Peter pousse un couinement et vient agiter ses moustaches contre la joue de Remus.  
« Ah, d'accord, fait James, en fait, c'est Wormtail le plus pervers du lot! Qui l'aurait cru?»  
Peter vient dans la main de Remus pour tirer la langue à James, avant de se carapater en sens inverse jusque sur la tête du loup-garou. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu un rat tirer la langue, mais si oui, vous comprendrez pourquoi nous éclatons tous de rire.  
« N'aboie pas si fort, Sirius!» s'exclame Moony en m'emprisonnant la gueule dans sa main.  
Je me dégage et lui lèche les doigts et il me gratte derrière les oreilles.  
Pour le moment, je crois que nous pouvons continuer à faire comme s'il ne savait pas, et comme si je ne savais pas qu'il sait.  
  
- O - O - O -  
  
Severus est en retard.  
Ce n'est pas très grave en soi, mais je lui ai donné rendez-vous dehors, et dehors, il neige. Oui, c'est idiot. Mais au moment où j'ai donné le rendez-vous, il ne neigeait pas. Et d'abord, ceux qui ne voient pas la beauté qu'il y a à se promener en amoureux dans un paysage enneigé manquent totalement de romantisme.  
« COUCOU SIRIUS!»  
Je m'affale à plat ventre dans la neige. Et croyez-moi, j'aurais vraiment souhaité plus de neige à cet endroit précis. Ma mâchoire inférieure vibre bizarrement dans ma bouche tandis que des gloussements hilares retentissent à mes oreilles.  
« Gwendolyn, bon sang! je gronde en portant la main à mon menton endolori. Tu sais que tu peux saluer les gens sans leur sauter dessus par derrière?!  
- Mais c'est tellement moins _drôle_!  
- Descends de mon dos!  
- T'oublies les mots magiques!  
- _Sinon je te fais descendre moi-même et crois-moi tu ne vas pas trouver ça drôle_!»  
Soupirant bruyamment, elle se remet sur ses pieds. Je fais de même et la foudroie du regard.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'abord?  
- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- ...  
- Tu peux me le dire, que t'attends Sev. Y'a bien que pour lui que t'attendrais dans un froid pareil, hein?  
- Quelle perspicacité, ma chère Gwen... je grommelle.  
- Pas tant que ça, en fait. C'est lui qui m'envoie. Mais ne m'appelle pas Gwen, ou bien je vais devoir t'appeler Siri.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'envoie?  
- Pour dire qu'il est en retard! annonce-t-elle joyeusement en levant les bras au ciel.  
- Ça, je l'avais remarqué... Il t'a dit pourquoi?  
- Non.»  
Sourire réjoui de la gamine.  
« Je suis bien avancé!  
- Eh oui.»  
Elle rajuste avec coquetterie son bonnet violet sur ses cheveux rendus frisottants par l'humidité, puis le col de fourrure blanche de son manteau.  
« Gwendolyn... Tu sais pourquoi il n'est pas là, c'est ça?  
- Moi? Oui, bien sûr.  
- Alors dis-le moi, bon sang!  
- Quand je l'ai quitté, il était avec Bethany Clarke, en train d'apporter des corrections au dossier qu'ils doivent rendre en Potions. Visiblement ça prend plus de temps que prévu, et entre nous, je crois qu'il avait un peu oublié l'heure.  
- ... Je vois. Dis-moi, Gwendolyn, si je te donne, mettons, dix Gallions... Tu tues Bethany Clarke pour moi?»  
Elle prend un air intéressé, façon zoologiste découvrant une information essentielle concernant l'acte sexuel chez les tatous.  
« Je savais pas que toi aussi t'étais du genre jaloux!  
- Moi? Tu rigoles, à côté de Severus, je suis la tolérance incarnée!»  
Et là, je le pense vraiment. Je veux dire, si j'avais été quelqu'un de particulièrement possessif je ne me serais pas fait piquer Sue par Eric Diggory, et je n'aurais probablement jamais été heureux non plus, donc je ne suis pas contre un peu de liberté dans un couple. J'explique :  
« Cette fille, je ne la sens pas. Je lui trouve un côté... fourbe. J'ai un sale pressentiment à son sujet, et plus elle se tiendra éloignée de Severus, mieux ça vaudra.  
- Tu m'excuseras, mais je vois pas la différence avec de la jalousie.  
- _Tu m'excuseras_, mais je me fiche de ce que tu penses.  
- _Tu m'excuseras_, mais j'en pense pas moins!»  
Plus ça va et plus cette gamine me tape sérieusement sur le système. Je la visualise très bien à le faire, petite et diabolique, avec un ÉNORME marteau.  
« Tu es la gosse la plus chiante que j'aie rencontrée de ma vie!  
- T'es le type le plus bouché que j'aie jamais rencontré! En plus, tu racontes n'importe quoi sur Bethany alors que tu ne la connais même pas! Elle est très sympa!  
- Plus que moi, je parie? je ricane.  
- Ça fait pas un pli! Et elle irait sûrement cent fois mieux avec Sev que toi!»  
Je la dévisage avec incrédulité et colère. _Depuis quand est-elle devenue cruelle?_ Sa pique me touche méchamment à un point sensible quelque part dans la poitrine - un poumon, peut-être. Je me maîtrise, parce que c'est une fillette et qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit.  
Je réplique le plus calmement possible :  
« Personne n'aime Severus comme moi.»  
Gwendolyn ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cette réponse. Ses traits se relâchent et un instant elle a l'air triste comme ne l'est jamais une petite fille de cet âge. Puis elle secoue ses boucles brunes et arbore de nouveau un air léger.  
« Évidemment. Si tu l'aimes comme ça... C'est bien.  
- Ce serait mieux si c'était réciproque, mais Severus n'est pas très expansif sur ce plan, alors... je vis avec.  
- C'est pas le genre de chose qui se dit. C'est le genre de chose qui se prouve.»  
Elle tire la langue. Je soutiens son regard ambré, un peu interloqué. Des fois, son sourire insouciant ne colle pas avec ses propos.  
« Tiens! La neige s'est arrêtée de tomber!» fait-elle soudain.  
Elle souffle dans ses mains nues toutes rougies et sautille sur place pour se réchauffer.  
« Je crois que je vois Sev qui approche. Je vais rentrer.  
- D'accord.  
- À plus!»  
En chemin, elle croise Severus, s'arrête pour lui dire quelque chose, et repart.  
« De loin, tu ressembles à une espèce de bonhomme de neige grotesque», fait Severus d'un ton moqueur lorsqu'il parvient à ma hauteur.  
Il tend la main vers mes cheveux et en fait tomber une pluie de flocons blancs. Son geste se suspend au niveau de ma tempe comme je le fixe sans rien dire.  
« Quoi?  
- Tu es beau.»  
Son bras retombe le long de son corps. Il prend un air sceptique et fait mine de regarder derrière lui.  
« Tu parles à qui, exactement?»  
Je m'accroupis posément pour prendre un poignée de neige sur le sol et je la lui jette au visage avec tant de désinvolture qu'il ne lui vient même pas à l'idée d'esquiver.  
« Débouche-toi les yeux!  
- Sirius, individu stupide!»  
Il chasse la neige de ses cheveux en grognant. J'en profite pour lui écraser sournoisement une boule de neige dans le cou.  
« Eh, stop! C'est froid!  
- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends sous la neige, moi? je rétorque en riant.  
- J'avais du travail!  
- En plus tu m'envoies le monstre qui te sert de cousine! j'ajoute en lui lançant une nouvelle boule de neige.  
- Tu m'en aurais plus voulu si je ne t'avais pas prévenu!  
- Et pendant ce temps tu étais bien au chaud à flirter avec Bethany Clarke!»  
Je lui lance une troisième boule. Il se précipite sur moi et immobilise mes poignets en l'air dans ses deux mains.  
« Tu vas arrêter, oui?  
- Je ne peux plus bouger, je lui fais remarquer.  
- Arrête aussi de parler de Bethany de cette façon.  
- Comme si c'était une nymphomane prête à te sauter dessus à la moindre occasion?  
- Tais-toi.  
- Fais-moi taire.»  
Il relève le défi d'un sourire en coin. Sans lâcher mes poignets, il avance son visage et prend mes lèvres avec une douceur inattendue. Il replie mes bras dans mon dos et me presse contre lui. Tout de suite, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup moins froid. Une certaine région du bas-ventre est même sur le point de s'échauffer un peu trop... Puis il me libère tout entier, les mains d'abord, la bouche ensuite, et s'écarte d'un pas. Je le contemple quelques secondes avec béatitude, puis me laisse tomber en arrière dans l'épaisse couche de neige, les bras en croix. Bwouf! Je me mets à rire stupidement comme si s'enfoncer dans la neige était la chose la plus drôle au monde, et c'est effectivement le sentiment que j'ai à cet instant précis.  
Severus arrive à côté de moi et me toise de toute sa hauteur d'un air accablé.  
« Sirius... Relève-toi.  
- Négatif. Toi, descends.  
- Si tu fais un ange des neiges, je te préviens, je m'en vais tout de suite.  
- Tu cherches un prétexte pour retourner au chaud, là.  
- Ce n'est pas... faux. Quelle idée aussi de se retrouver dehors quand on pourrait être tranquille à l'intérieur...?  
- C'est beaucoup plus romantique, un rendez-vous dans la neige!  
- Non, tu n'as pas dû saisir le principe du rendez-vous romantique dans la neige. Les boules de neige sont exclues de la notion de rendez-vous romantique dans la neige.  
- Tu es sûr de ça?  
- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. _J'ai les cheveux trempés par moins quinze et de l'eau glacée qui me coule encore dans le dos..._ Oui, oui, c'est complètement exclu.  
- Oh. Ça aussi, alors?  
- Ça qu...?»  
Je lui tire une jambe pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre - avec succès.  
« OUI, ÇA AUSSI, BORDEL! rage-t-il en abattant ses poings sur le sol, avant de se redresser en grimaçant. Tu es une _brute_.  
- Gwendolyn me bat sur ce plan-là, crois-moi, j'atteste en m'installant confortablement sur le flanc.  
- Gwen est un agneau à côté de toi...  
- Mon pauvre Severus, tu connais si mal les gens qui t'entourent! je me désole. Au fait, que t'a dit Gwendolyn en partant, tout à l'heure?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Non, mais tu vas me le dire quand même, j'affirme en faisant marcher ma main sur deux doigts le long de sa jambe, parce que sinon je vais t'enlever ton pantalon.  
- C'est censé m'inciter à parler, ça? réplique-t-il, comme le petit dépravé qu'il est.  
- Et je vais mettre de la neige dans ton caleçon?  
- Mmh, d'accord, cède-t-il. Elle a dit, je cite, ouvrez les guillemets : « Je préfère quand même Bethany.»  
- ... C'est tout?  
- C'est tout. Me voilà donc rassuré : ma délicieuse cousine ne te volera pas à moi, en revanche je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter de ses préférences sexuelles.  
- Inquiète-t-en quand elle aura l'âge d'en avoir et changeons de sujet avant que je ne sois malade.  
- Cette discussion n'est pas romantique, hein?  
- Horriblement pas. Mais au moins, elle est dans la neige.  
- Certes. Ce n'est forcément la meilleure partie, cependant.»  
Nous restons un moment silencieux à regarder la cime des arbres enneigée - ou à faire comme si, tout du moins. Une question me titille toutefois.  
« Eh, Severus...  
- Mmh?  
- Tu me laisserais vraiment enlever ton pantalon?»  
Il m'adresse un regard de côté des plus circonspects. Finalement, il retourne à la contemplation des arbres.  
« Pas dans la neige.»  
- O -  
En rentrant au dortoir je trouve Remus à travailler, installé à la tête de son lit.  
« Tu es seul, Moony? je m'étonne en sautant sur sa couette. Je croyais que les autres devaient rester avec toi...  
- Je ne suis pas suicidaire, tu sais.»  
Depuis ce matin, Remus est d'assez mauvaise humeur. La pleine lune est dans quatre jours, et les événements d'hier n'ont pas dû arranger les choses. Nous avons passé toute la journée à ses côtés, à essayer de lui changer les idées, mais il a reçu un coup plutôt dur, avec Lenna.  
« Ça ne me plaît pas de savoir que tu es resté seul à ruminer aujourd'hui...  
- J'ai peut-être besoin de ruminer et d'être seul. Et puis, vous avez le droit de vivre. James est allé retrouver Sigrid, Peter est avec Sue, et toi...»  
Il prend un grimoire sur ses genoux, les mains crispées sur la couverture. J'ai la gorge qui se serre. Il fallait tôt ou tard qu'on en vienne là...  
« Tu sais que je vous ai vus, n'est-ce pas?  
- De quoi est-ce que tu...  
- Arrête, Sirius. C'est inutile. Même si je ne vous avais pas vus...» Il contemple un point sur le sol. « Vous deux, ça ne date que d'après la pleine lune de décembre, non?»  
_Comment sait-il cela?_  
J'ai beau avoir préparé à l'avance ce que je pourrais dire, je perds tous mes moyens.  
« Moony, ne te fais pas d'idées d'après ce simple...  
- Je le _sens_, Sirius! coupe-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.  
- Q... Quoi?  
- Son odeur! Je la sens partout sur toi!»  
Stupéfait, je sens mes joues me brûler furieusement.  
« Si la dernière pleine lune n'était pas tombée pendant les vacances, je l'aurais compris à ce moment-là. Alors, ce que j'ai vu vendredi soir... Je ne peux pas me méprendre là-dessus.» Il a un rire sans joie. « Mon flair ne me trompe pas.»  
J'ouvre et je ferme la bouche sans pouvoir sortir un mot.  
« Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille?  
- Tu... Tu vas le dire aux autres...?  
- Mais enfin, Sirius! Ce n'est pas à _moi_ de le faire!  
- Je suis désolé, je... Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi, tu sais.  
- Si, tu as choisi.»  
Son regard est accusateur.  
« Tu as choisi, Sirius. Tu as choisi de ne rien nous dire.  
- Comment voulais-tu que...  
- Ce n'est pas comme si aucun soupçon ne m'avait jamais effleuré sur toi et Snape. Mais quand tu me disais qu'il n'y avait rien, moi, je te _croyais_.»  
Je reste une fois de plus muet.  
« Et James! Tu as menti à ton meilleur ami! Je croyais que ce qui faisait qu'on était tous tellement liés les uns aux autres, c'était parce qu'on se faisait pleinement confiance.  
- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas le dire à James. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance de comprendre?  
- Parce que j'ai trop à y perdre! Ou bien son amitié... Ou bien Severus.»  
Remus a un mouvement de recul.  
« Peut-être même les deux. Et je ne veux perdre aucun des deux, Moony.  
- Tu ne réalises pas combien tu es important pour James. Il restera toujours ton ami.  
- Même si c'était le cas... Ce ne serait plus pareil. Et il n'aurait pas de mal à éloigner Severus de moi. Il sait... des choses que Severus ne doit jamais savoir.»  
Remus secoue la tête.  
« Tu t'es enferré dans tes mensonges...  
- Quelle importance si je suis le seul à en souffrir? Tu peux me trouver lâche, mais je ne suis pas sûr que toute vérité soit bonne à dire, Remus. Mentir ce n'est pas forcément trahir.  
- C'est malhonnête envers toi-même et les autres...  
- Mais les autres sont plus heureux en ne sachant rien! Quel bien ça ferait si Severus savait que tout est parti d'un pari cruel? Quel bien ça ferait si James savait que je suis amoureux de son pire ennemi?»  
Remus serre nerveusement sa main sur son genou.  
« C'est si sérieux...?  
- Bien sûr. Je ne me serais pas fichu dans une telle situation pour moins que ça.»  
Il pose son menton sur son poing, fixant la page devant lui sans la lire.  
« Donc tu penses...»  
Il s'interrompt comme j'entends la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je me retourne : Peter referme le battant avec un sourire radieux.  
« Oh, zut! fait-il en m'apercevant. Tu es revenu!  
- Ça fait toujours plaisir... je marmonne.  
- Non non, ce n'est pas ça, mais... Il y a une fille qui m'a demandé où elle pouvait te trouver, et j'ai répondu que tu étais à la bibliothèque. C'est bien là que tu étais, hein?»  
Je croise le regard de Remus.  
« Oui. Mais j'ai fini mes devoirs.  
- Elle doit y être encore. Si tu y vas maintenant...  
- Mais qui est-ce?  
- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement une première année, et encore, elle est drôlement petite...  
- Gwendolyn...» je soupire. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore?_  
« Qui?  
- Peu importe. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir.  
- Ah, bien. Alors on va faire comme si je l'avais envoyée exprès dans une mauvaise direction?  
- Faisons comme si, j'acquiesce. Et puis, si elle vient te le reprocher, tu lui diras que l'amour rend distrait...»  
Il sourit à mon clin d'il, jette un regard ennuyé vers Remus et vient chuchoter à mon oreille, extatique :  
« _Aujourd'hui, avec Sue, on s'est tenu par la main!_  
- Oh! Euh... Waouh...  
- Je suis content pour toi, Peter», fait Remus par-dessus son livre.  
Peter rosit un peu de son manque de discrétion.  
« Inutile d'essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit à Moony à cette période du mois, je constate.  
- Tant qu'à faire, j'aime mieux qu'on n'essaie jamais de me cacher des choses», rétorque Remus.  
Peter regarde Remus, me regarde, regarde Remus, et déclare :  
« Bon, euh... Je vais prendre une douche.»  
Il doit en avoir très envie, parce qu'il quitte le navire en moins de deux.  
Je me rapproche de Remus à quatre pattes. Il reste caché derrière son livre, ce qui est bien plus mal élevé que ce à quoi il nous a habitués.  
« Moony?  
- Tu crois que j'aurais dû ne rien dire à Lenna? Que c'était égoïste de ma part?»  
Sa voix tremble un peu.  
« Bien sûr que non, Moony. Tu es tout sauf égoïste.  
- Tu dis que parfois il vaut mieux mentir...  
- La situation est tout à fait différente!  
- Pas tant que ça. Je lui ai fait du mal, et à moi aussi. Alors à quoi ça a servi?  
- Quelqu'un m'a pris mon gel douche?»  
Peter vient de passer la tête par la porte de la salle de bain.  
« Tu n'as qu'à emprunter le mien, dis-je patiemment.  
- D'accord.»  
La porte se referme.  
« Pour Lenna... Tu t'es juste trompé sur son compte. Si elle ne peut pas t'accepter tel que tu es, ce n'est certainement pas elle qui en souffre, alors tu n'as pas à culpabiliser...  
- Je devrais être réconforté parce qu'elle me méprise trop pour être touchée la fin de notre... amitié?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que...  
- J'ai réussi à rompre avec elle avant même qu'on sorte ensemble. C'est si pathétique! Ça me ressemble tout à fait...  
- Elle ne te mérite pas, je grogne.  
- Tu n'en sais rien. Je pourrais dire la même chose de Snape.  
- Chut! je fais en battant des mains. Peter pourrait entendre!»  
Un bruit de chute et un cri parviennent de la salle de bain.  
« _Je vais bien, je vais bien!_» s'exclame Peter depuis l'intérieur.  
Remus et moi secouons la tête de concert. Nous avons l'habitude.  
« Au sujet de... _Tu-Sais-Qui_, dis-je à voix basse. Tu vois, pas Voldemort, l'autre.  
- Vous auriez pas une serviette à me prêter?» lance Peter depuis la porte de la salle de bain.  
Remus lui en envoie une, Peter disparaît de nouveau.  
« Évidemment que je ne dirai rien au sujet de ton Tu-Sais-Qui, Sirius. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Mais j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras pas le cacher éternellement à James.  
- J'ai du mal à réfléchir sur le long terme, pour être honnête. _Que sera sera_, c'est ma philosophie de la vie...  
- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux dormir la nuit avec une philosophie pareille.  
- Eh bien, le fait qu'on en ait fait un dicton m'amène à penser que c'est un genre de vérité universelle.  
- Chaque fois que j'en apprends un peu plus sur ton mode de pensée, je suis un peu plus effrayé, Sirius.  
- Ha! Ça fait du bien une bonne douche!  
- Oui, Peter.  
- Voilà au moins une vérité universelle incontestable. Wormtail, tu es notre héros.  
- Je crois que maintenant je peux dire que je sors avec Sue, vous ne croyez pas? dit Peter en s'habillant. Je veux dire, comme on va se tenir la main dans les couloirs, et tout. Je ne peux pas y croire! Sue est tellement belle. Même ses mains sont jolies. Je le sais, puisque je lui ai tenu la main aujourd'hui...  
- Oh, ça alors! je m'écrie en sautant du lit. Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner! Tu viens, Moony?  
- Oui, accepte-t-il vivement avant de refermer son livre. Peter, tu nous rejoindras là-bas?  
- ... Mais ce sont ses yeux le plus extraordinaire. Ou bien ses cheveux. J'aime aussi beaucoup ses cheveux...»  
Nous sortons du dortoir avec soulagement.  
- O -  
Le soulagement est de courte durée en ce qui me concerne. Gwendolyn nous a tendu une embuscade à la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle surgit d'on ne sait où devant nous et se met à parler très vite.  
« Sirius! Je te cherchais partout! Si je te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu cherches à m'éviter. Ah, voilà Remus! Bonsoir, je m'appelle Gwendolyn Nightingale. Tu es mon préféré! De ton groupe d'amis, je veux dire. Mais c'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Tu connais Bethany Clarke?  
- Euh... Euh...»  
Remus ne cesse de cligner des yeux.  
« En tout cas, Bethany te connaît. ou plutôt, une amie de Bethany te connaît, tu sais, une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns très lisses? Bethany a essayé de la consoler toute la journée et il paraît qu'il faut que tu ailles la voir parce qu'elle t'a réclamé, mais elle ne pensait pas que tu voudrais venir. Moi je lui ai dit que tu voudrais sûrement bien parce que tu es si gentil mais évidemment ça fait déjà plus d'une heure et maintenant elle doit être encore plus triste et je pense vraiment que tu devrais y aller.»  
Je jette un regard consterné à Remus. Par miracle, il a suivi.  
« Où est-elle?  
- Dans son dortoir, mais je pense qu'elle sortira si elle sait que tu es là. Viens, je t'emmène?  
- D'ac... D'accord...»  
Elle lui a déjà pris la main pour l'entraîner à toute allure dans la direction des cachots. Je les suis en courant à moitié.  
« Moony, attends! Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller?  
- Bien sûr que si.  
- Tu ne la trouves pas un peu gonflée de te faire venir alors que c'est elle qui t'a jeté?»  
Il poursuit son chemin sans répondre. _Une bonne poire, voilà ce qu'il est._  
« _Sermo dulce melior_», piaille Gwendolyn devant le mur d'entrée.  
À l'intérieur, elle lâche la main de Remus et file dans l'un des nombreux couloirs. Il y a quelques minutes d'attente tendue.  
« Qui est Gwendolyn? demande Remus d'une voix légèrement étranglée.  
- La cousine de Severus. Snape. Et, accessoirement, mon pire cauchemar.  
- Elle a l'air gentille pourtant...  
- Oui. Comme tu dis. Elle a l'air.»  
Des bruits de pas proviennent du couloir. Remus est raide comme un piquet. _Il a besoin d'apprendre à décompresser... _Gwendolyn ne tarde pas à sortir, suivie de Lenna mais aussi - mauvaise surprise - de Bethany Clarke. Lenna tourne ses yeux rougis vers ses pieds en voyant Remus. Elle s'approche de lui d'un air honteux.  
« Bonsoir, Lenna», fait-il doucement.  
Gwendolyn me tire le bras vers l'arrière.  
« Tu veux pas les laisser? souffle-t-elle.  
- Mais... euh...  
- Les Gryffondors manquent tellement de délicatesse», renifle Bethany Clarke.  
Je lui jette un regard venimeux, qu'elle me renvoie double par l'effet loupe de ses lunettes. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle me déteste à peu près autant que je la déteste.  
Je me retourne vers Remus pour m'assurer qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi.  
« Je te demande pardon, est en train de balbutier Lenna. Je croyais être préparée à tout entendre et...  
- Calme-toi.  
- Depuis hier je n'arrête pas de penser sans arrêt et maintenant je me sens si stupide, si tu savais...  
- Chut...»  
Il lui prend la main avec hésitation. Elle murmure maintenant, et je commence vraiment à me sentir de trop. Je laisse Gwendolyn me guider vers la sortie.  
Avant de passer la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois, pour voir Lenna se blottir contre Remus en sanglotant. À moins qu'elle ne rie... Remus referme ses bras autour d'elle et, comme il pose une main sur sa nuque, il m'adresse un regard qui exprime exactement ce que je pense à cet instant.  
_Il a eu raison de lui faire confiance..._  
Je les quitte l'esprit confus.  
  
.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ouf ouf ouf! Un mot en vitesse avant de me jeter devant la télé! Il doit rester des fautes, désolée, et j'espère que ce ne sont que des fautes d'orthographe , je vérifierai ça demain!  
Demain c'est la rentrée des classes pour moi, je ne peux donc pas prédire quand sera posté le chapitre 14! Néanmoins, je l'ai commencé...  
Merci pour votre soutien et à bientôt!  
  
---------------------------------------------


	14. Saint Valentin et Sainte Nitouche

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** Vive Joanne Rowling, nous l'aimons et nous lui reconnaissons tous les droits sur Harry Potter et son univers, c'est pourquoi je ne touche pas le moindre sous (seulement quelques pots-de-vin) pour cette humble fic. Ça vaut pas un tome 6, ça, hein?

**Notes :** Youpi, encore un long chapitre. Qui a mis plus de temps à venir, je sais... Mais, euh... le chapitre 15 ce sera pareil, vous savez. Voire pire. Parce que le 14 et le 15 sont plus ou moins jumeaux, et je crains d'avoir mis trop de choses dans le 14 pour avoir assez d'idées pour le 15... D'un autre côté, j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs pages du 15. Alors on ne sait pas ce que peut arriver...  
Chapitre Saint Valentin, donc. C'est censé être positif et cucul de bout en bout, vous me direz ce que ça donne.

**Dédicace :** Aux ex-Ciné-Sup (qui ne nous ont pas oubliées, quelle émotion!).

**Remerciements :** À Meuh-leu et sa compile, et aux Girls in Hawaii que j'ai passés en boucle pendant des heures et des heures sans me lasser pour boucler ce chapitre.

**Reviewers :** Pour ce chapitre de Noël, je vous ai fait un cadeau magnifique. UN ESPACE ENTRE CHAQUE RÉPONSE DE REVIEW! Et ce jusqu'à la fin de la fic. Eh oui, eh oui, on n'arrête pas le progrès, et ma générosité est sans bornes. Je me doute que, si vous ne m'aduliez pas déjà, vous allez dès à présent m'élever un autel.  
  
Blood-Coutess : Ah oui, toi, Severus sans pantalon dans la neige, tu appelles ça romantique? Mdr! Tes éloges suffisent amplement à mon talent, ainsi qu'à mon tour de chevilles, crois-moi. Là je ne sais plus tellement où j'en suis avec cette fic, ça devient difficile de ne pas se répéter, et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour que le chapitre 15 non seulement ne soit pas un jumeau du chapitre 14, mais en plus soit le plus chargé en émotion de tous les chapitres... Et puis, comment ne pas planter la fin, ça aussi ça va être dur. Bref, j'ai un peu peur pour l'avenir.  
  
DarkLeeloo : Huhuhu, merci nouvelle lectrice, chaque nouvelle convertie à l'adoration de Severus (ou de Sirius, ou du yaoi) est une victoire personnelle ;). Et oui, Sirius et Sev vont dépasser le stade des bisous; en fait dans le chapitre qui suit on a l'impression qu'ils ne pensent plus qu'à ça... ;)  
  
Hitori no Kami : Mé non, il a raison Remus d'abooord °°Mumus a toujours raison°°, enfin en partie du moins. C'est un homme de principes, que veux-tu... Et oui, bien sûr, c'est bien _aussi_ les SBxRL, mais Snapichou tu le laisserais tout seul avec ses tubes à essais pour seule consolation? °hem° Non, je ne puis tolérer une telle cruauté.  
À très bientôt en vrai ;).  
  
sasha krum : Tu n'imagines pas ce que ce genre de compliments ("finesse", "subtilité", "sensibilité"! C'est trop!) peuvent me toucher. J'ai pu lire des fics si délicates que la mienne m'a paru avancer avec de gros souliers. _J'essaie_ de faire un peu plus dans la finesse, mais c'est difficile.  
  
Sin the sinful revieweuse : Ta première review était bien meilleure que la seconde. Un peu d'esprit critique, que diable! Oui, il est plus facile de critiquer sans connaître, alors pourquoi s'en priver ;p? À l'avenir, écris toujours tes reviews sans avoir lu le chapitre concerné. Mais je vais répondre à ta médiocre seconde review malgré tout.  
À défaut de parchemin magique, si tu viens en cours avec moi, on pourra s'écrire sur un bout de papier, ça marche aussi lol.  
Pour ce qui est du pyjama lapin, c'était un délicieux clin d'il à ton élégance nocturne, voyons. Comment ça, je n'aurais pas dû le refiler à un personnage comme Peter? Tu voulais que ce soit Severus qui l'ait, peut-être? Ne soit donc pas trop exigeante.  
McGonagall est TOUJOURS juste, Serpentarde de mauvaise foi (pléonasme?).  
Lol pour "taïaut", en fait il a fallu que je le cherche dans le dico... Ça fait partie de ces mots qu'on dit mais qu'on n'a jamais vus écris... Donc maintenant, oui, je sais comment ça s'écrit XD.  
Ouais, Gwen est très précoce, mais à la fois trop jeune, et ça donne une fillette qui ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut mais qui sait très bien comment s'y prendre pour y arriver.  
'_"parce que sinon je vais t'enlever ton pantalon" des promesses, toujours des promesses..._' - Mdr! Allez, on n'en a jamais été aussi proche (sauf que là c'est pas le pantalon qu'il enlève, mais quel pas doué).  
  
Nymia : Merci, merci (longue review, kyaaa!)! Tu sous-entends que les personnages sont tout de mêmes UN PEU OOC - mais j'en suis consciente. Enfin, Sirius je l'ai interprété totalement à ma façon parce qu'on sait peu de choses sur son caractère "normal" en fin de compte - mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait jamais été aussi exubérant ;). Quand à Severus, ce personnage est terrible, j'ai toujours envie de l'attendrir, mais je me dis qu'il n'était sûrement pas aussi aigri étant jeune qu'il l'est à l'époque d'Harry, et que donc ça peut coller. Le plus dur, c'est de rester cohérent e.e...  
Les dialogues, ben, c'est du boulot, c'est sûr, pour arriver à quelque chose de correct il faut que je les relise, les modifie, les re-relise, les re-modifie, pour calculer le rythme qu'il y a à la lecture, différent de celui qui existe à l'écriture - c'est à la fois laborieux et passionnant. Ce travail de polissage il existe pour toutes les formes de textes, mais c'est dans le dialogue que c'est le plus capital...  
Oui, tu m'as bien fait rougir, pas de problème pour ça (surtout que je rougis plutôt facilement -.-;). Alors bon je ne vais pas pousser l'abus de politesse jusqu'à te dire "mais si, tu as beaucoup de talent!" étant donné que je ne t'ai jamais lue, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus, mais on est si critique avec soi-même que je n'accorde aucun crédit à tes paroles ;p. Et paf, dans les dents. En tout cas, tu écris d'excellentes reviews :D.  
  
bohemio : Je ne sais pas s'il y a des lois pour la protection des moutons, là, tu me poses une colle lol. Enfin, une chose est sûre : le secret de Sirius va finir par se savoir. Que ça vienne de lui, par contre, c'est une autre paire de manches.  
  
Sinwen : Lol, tu as été un peu optimiste quant à l'arrivée du chapitre 14, je crois! Et ne t'attends pas à mieux pour le 15 (j'espère sincèrement que je me trompe). Pas grave que tu aies eu "l'air débile en rigolant toute seule dans la salle info". Ça ne me dérange pas et je continuerai à accepter tes reviews malgré tout ;D.  
  
SuuAnda : °fait sa parano° Je reprends du poil de la bête? C'est-à-dire? Quand est-ce que je l'ai perdu? Vas-y, avoue-moi tout XP...  
Lol, merci Suu (message subliminal : JE VEUX TE VOIR), quant à l'option que je choisirai pour la fin, c'est assez confus encore, mais il risque d'y en avoir plus d'une... Un gros - énorme - paquet de problèmes en série. Héhéhéhéhéhé. Non, je sais, c'est pas drôle, c'était juste pour me donner un air machiavélique et sournois. Héhéhéhéhéhé.  
  
volesprit : Moi aussi j'ai tendance à faire la fan hystérique dans mes reviews (surtout aux fics où il a, genre, 13 chapitres et qu'au bout d'un moment on sait plus trop quoi dire XP), mais comme je ne review presque plus (puisque je ne lis presque plus de fics), le problème est pour ainsi dire résolu. Ce qui ne veut absolument pas dire que tu es dispensée de reviewer jusqu'à la fin de la fic, grognasse (non mais je te vois venir!). °bisou°  
  
Lome : Rôôôh c'est trop X3. Enfin, c'est vrai que les fics ça détend bien quand on a du travail - mais moi ça me détendait un peu trop, hein, et j'oubliais le travail. c'est bien sûr pour ne pas être responsable de ce genre de débordement que je poste mon chapitre 14 en retard. Si, si, je te jure que c'est pour ça.  
  
alana chantelune : Angoisses et tourments du cur sont repoussés pour un moment, un chapitre - juste un répit de bonheur sans nuages (ou presque), avant le grand plongeon et puis la chute... Il faut bien garder de bons souvenirs, sans quoi on ne croirait plus Lord Tennyson.  
_'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all._  
  
Ccilia 7 : Tu te répètes peut-être mais ça fait toujours autant plaisir :). Arf, j'avais angoissé c'est vrai pour la fin du chapitre 13, mais si la peine que j'ai eue à l'écrire ne se sent pas, alors nous sommes sauvés lol. Ce qui est spontané paraît souvent meilleur dans cette fic...  
  
manehou : Ah, ça, la fin n'a jamais été aussi proche lol! Euh, il reste encore quelques chapitres de bonheur. L'apogée sera au chapitre 15, je pense. Après... ça risque de se dégrader. Ouin...  
  
Triskelle : Merci beaucoup pour tes quarante mille reviews lol. Bon, pas quarante mille, mais 4, quand même. C'est beaucoup, pour un chapitre! Du coup, plein de choses auxquelles répondre.  
Donc, oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot depuis la rentrée, mais je ne suis pas très bosseuse, alors le réel problème c'est plus la motivation d'écrire. J'ai de nouveau éprouvé des moments intenses en rédigeant ce chapitre 14, ce qui me rassure tout à fait, car ça devenait très rares ces derniers temps, ce réel plaisir, cette envie et ce besoin d'écrire qui vous prend aux tripes... Mon sommeil en a pâtit, hélas! Mon inspiration vient toujours dans la nuit. Dur dur de se lever à 7h quand on s'est couché à 2h du matin avec du Sirius et du Severus plein la tête...  
Oui, Sev va surprendre Sirius, plus d'une fois, ne serait-ce que dans ce chapitre lol...  
Gwen n'aime pas complètement Sirius (elle pensait qu'il rendrait son cousin un peu plus heureux), et ne le déteste pas complètement non plus (elle est juste jalouse et a l'impression de garder un contrôle sur la vie sentimentale de Severus en le poussant dans les bras de Bethany). Oui, je sais, c'est compliqué et tordu, et j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de l'expliquer dans la fic, même si j'en doute.  
Ha, le bonnet à pompons... La réponse est dans la fic, seulement bien sûr, personne n'a fait attention à ce détail du chapitre 12... ;)  
  
chrisanimefan : C'était un chapitre écrit assez spontanément - à l'exception de la fin qui m'a bien fait angoisser, encore. C'est toujours mieux quand l'écriture se fait facile (surtout pour moi .), malheureusement ça ne se contrôle pas ou peu...  
  
piTiTE zAZzzZz zAzoU : Salut, Liseuse-de-notes X3! Moi aussi ça m'amuse beaucoup les coïncidences, je les repère toujours - parfois même j'y vois des signes ;)...  
Tu as préféré le chapitre 12? Oh la la, les opinions divergent tellement! Je crois qu'il est nécessaire d'aimer l'angst et la narration pour apprécier le chapitre 12... D'autres donc l'aimaient moins, mais j'espère qu'un amour commun du cucuïsme chronique fera l'unanimité pour ce chapitre 14 (qui est aussi mon plus osé, ATTENTION Arca se rappelle soudain que ses personnages sont des adolescents mâles bourrés d'hormones jusqu'aux sourcils lol!).  
  
blacky : Moi je en fais pas de jaloux, je me prends pour Sirius ET pour Severus, un chapitre sur deux. Enfin, ça, je crois qu'on l'aura remarqué dans l'ensemble. Nan mais bon, c'est sûr que j'écris quand même à la première personne, ce qui est très perturbant en fait - voilà qui ne va décidément pas arranger ma schizophrénie...  
Bethany est FAITE pour ne pas être aimée, ce n'est pas encore très clair mais elle est très hypocrite - enfin, en gros elle est tout miel et toute timide avec Severus, mais en fait elle a son petit caractère, la demoiselle. Quant à savoir si c'est elle qui a surpris les Maraudeurs... La réponse à l'énigme du gant à pompons se trouve en fait dans le chapitre 12, le détail à la con que personne n'a remarqué ;)...  
  
Alexiel : C'est exactement ça, Sev n'a d'yeux que pour Sirius. C'est-à-dire que pour tous les autres il est AVEUGLE. Bethany, Gwen; il ne se rend compte de rien... Quel pas doué des relations humaines, franchement! (On le saura...)  
Tu es injuste : j'ai dit qui était la détentrice du gant. Seulement, je l'ai dit _avant_ le chapitre 13, donc personne ne l'a vu, forcément, mais tout de même, c'est là, dans le chapitre 12 (le plus long, juste pour qu'on ait la flemme de le relire lol). Ça vous apprendra à prendre des notes sur la tenue vestimentaire des personnages originaux de ma fic ;p.  
(Je me rappelle quand moi aussi j'imprimais des fics et ne pouvais m'empêcher de les lire en cours XD, quelle belle époque, maintenant je n'ai plus le temps d'en lire - bah oui, pendant les cours, faut que je rattrape mon retard de fics.)  
  
SNAPESEXSYMBOLE : Ben si c'est possible qu'un esprit humain sorte ça, non, mais, oh, comment elle sous-entend que je ne suis pas humaine, l'autre! Pfuh. ;)  
  
Katoryu Diethel : Yup, je voulais pas faire un Remus trop compréhensif, parce que déjà ça aurait été chiant lol, que je ne veux pas que Remus soit un équivalent de Gwen du côté de Sirius, et puis il a des principes qui pouvaient vraiment faire se poser de bonnes questions à Sirius... Mais Sirius ne se pose pas assez de questions. Il a le carpe diem dans la peau, voilà tout.  
Eh, j'ai commencé l'école tard mais j'ai PAS EU DE VACANCES DE TOUSSAINT, et j'en aurai pas en février, et j'ai des partiels juste après les vacances de Noël... °pleure° Je veux des vacaaanceuuu... (Oui, je sais que je n'ai que 21h de cours et presque jamais l'après-midi, mais on doit vachement bosser par soi-même à la fac, d'abord!) Oh, vivement le 18 décembre! (Une semaine! Une semaine!)  
  
latitefraisedesbois : Mais Sirius a des raisons très gryffondors de vouloir garder son secret... renforcées par ses antécédents serpentards ;)... Et il a promis à Severus, et c'est quand même ça qui compte, non?  
Tu as raison de ne pas aimer Bethany, comme je l'expliquai à blacky quatre réponses plus haut. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. je n'avais même pas l'intention de lui donner un si grand rôle. Dégage de ma fic, sale pouffe.  
Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai une médaillede rapidité pour le chapitre 13? Comment ça, tu me la reprends pour le retard du 14? Naooooon T-T! Lis-le d'abord, peut-être que l'attente valait la peine!  
  
lune : Lol, Moony et Lenna sont appréciés, même si je n'en parle que d'assez loin en fait (je n'ai pas d'occasions de les mettre au premier plan, ce n'est tout simplement pas leur histoire). Ma fic est prévue pour faire 20 chapitres. Mais j'ai l'impression que je commence à manquer d'idées, et si ça arrivait il me faudrait l'écourter plutôt que de rater les derniers chapitres! À l'inverse, elle pourrait être plus longue, mais c'est peu probable. Surtout que je vais déjà rajouter des "bonus DVD" une fois qu'elle sera finie - scène coupées, interviews, bêtisier, etc...  
Merci pour ton adresse, je ne saurais pas trop quoi te dire dans un petit coucou -.-;, mais n'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu veux.  
  
dilly : Marmotte? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... °s'enfuit par la porte de derrière°  
Lol, cette fic est TROP LONGUE, c'est trop dur, il faut que je la raccourcisse à tout prix pour pouvoir la finir, mais je n'y arrive pas! Pauvre de moi...  
Alors voilà, en attendant, j'écris Chiche.  
  
Lenaleonyde1138 : Ne t'en fais pas, si une review se perd dans la masse, elle émerge sans peine lorsque j'y réponds n.n! C'est vrai que j'ai tellement de reviews depuis quelques chapitres... que j'ai sans cesse l'impression de ne pas en avoir reçu beaucoup o.O;;. C'est lorque je dois écrire les réponses que je réalise lol... En tout cas, chaque review m'est précieuse, car je doute toujours terriblement de moi - comment on fait pour être satisfait de son travail, hein?  
J'utilise tellement le dialogue pour le comique que ça commence à devenir répétitif - ou du moins, c'est très dur de ne pas l'être... Mais ils ne sont pas prêts de disparaître, les braves petits.  
  
Sirys : Sirius est TOUJOURS atrocement mignon, voyons. Et puis il n'est pas vraiment jaloux. Il est juste, ben, lucide, quoi. Bethany essaie bel et bien de lui piquer son mec è.é!  
Merci pour m'a rentrée! Ça s'est bien passé et mon assistant de japonais est, lui aussi, atrocement mignon o.o .  
  
Leais : Ouah, se lever 15 minutes plus tôt pour finir un chapitre de fic, moi je ne peux pas O.O . Je préfère encore me coucher plus tard... C'est simple : il me faut déjà _trois quarts d'heure_ pour réussir à sortir du lit le matin! Pas étonnant que je sois tout le temps à la bourre...  
Lol, j'ai failli croire que tu incluais Bethany dans les personnages que tu adores à l'unanimité - heureusement que tu demandes aussitôt après que je la fasse dégager. Mais Sev l'aime bien, qu'est-ce que j'y peux s'il a mauvais goût, moi?  
  
Elehyn : C'est trèèès dur d'inclure Peter. J'aurais aimé le faire plus et plus tôt, mais pour parler de lui je suis obligée dévincer Remus - pas assez de place pour les personnages secondaires dans mes chapitres! Et franchement, il faut beaucoup de volonté pour sacrifier Mumus au profit de l'autre rat...  
Désolée de t'avoir tant frustrée à les faire s'en tenir aux bisous, sur ce plan-là ça évolue enfin dans ce chapitre n.n... Plus que je ne l'avais prévu, d'ailleurs. Voilà qui fout en l'air certaines de mes prévisions pour le chapitre d'après.  
Oooooh tu es trop trop trop trop trop gentille X333! Ça me flatte tellement que tu aimes cette fic alors que tu es une adepte du Snarry pure et dure! Ça me fait penser que je t'en est promis une, et je ne la laisse pas tomber, hein, elle avance même un peu de temps en temps, mais j'essaie désespérément de finir la fic de Jezebel, et si je fais tout avancer en même temps je vais perdre la boule (surtout qu'une one-shot ça demande beaucoup de travail e.e!).  
Pour le nombre de chapitres, j'expliquais un peu plus haut à lune qu'il en était prévu 20, mais qu'il y en aura peut-être moins (dans ce cas, 18 en tout), si je me mets à manquer d'idées.  
C'est moi qui t'adore, d'abord. Mes études se passent moins mal que ce que je pensais, si j'en crois les rares notes que j'ai déjà eues (dont je ne reviens toujours pas). Le droit et l'économie, je sens que ça va me poser problème (c'est du par cur et je n'aime pas le par cur), mais les autres matières devraient rattraper ça - même si c'est pas juste qu'on n'ait pas de partiels d'anglais au premier semestre XP.  
Gros bisous, une myriade de poutouxes et à bientôt dans une review ou un mail.  
  
Tite Sevie ! : Arrête de commenter mon nombre de reviews, toi! Écris plutôt ta fic! (Oui, c'est bas, mais bon.)  
Alors, comment est-ce que je n'oublie personne dans les réponses aux reviews (j'ai oublié Triskelle la dernière fois mais on va faire comme si je n'oubliais personne). Je réunis toutes les reviews de ma boîte mail et j'écris tous les noms un par un. Puis je reprends du début pour écrire la réponse, et comme ça je passe au moins une fois tout le monde en revue. Voilà. Et j'y passe des heures e.e .  
Non, elle a pas rien fait la "pov Bethany"! Elle drague, allume, fricote avec Sev sans scrupules - et ce pauvre Sevy est tellement aveugle et pas doué qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte et la prend pour une timide et douce jeune fille! Elle est coupable! Qu'on lui coupe la tête XD!  
L'histoire du pdv de Gwen c'est pas possible, mais si je n'arrive pas à caser tout ce que je veux sur sa façon de penser dans la fic, ben je me rattraperait peut-être dans les bonus.  
Gros bisous!  
  
Cybele Adam : Tu m'excuseras auprès de Babyrose, je ne laisserai plus Sirius maltraiter Pookie de la sorte. Rencontre de Severus avec Pookie dans le chapitre 15! Lol, le scoop...  
Ben oui, Sirius renonce au pari, sans penser aux conséquences, juste par respect pour Severus Malheureusement, ça ne suffira pas à l'heure des explications  
'_il a de la chance que Severus ne soit pas du genre à s'écrier directement "Oh, c'est toi, mon amour ? Je suis trop content de te voir !"_' - PTDR XD. Comme tu dis! Comme quoi, c'est bien pratique que Severus soit une tête de cochon qui refoule ses sentiments, parfois (il faudrait peut-être un juste milieu entre lui et l'exubérance de Sirius, en fait).  
Pour la scène qui a failli tourner au SiriusxRemus, oui, c'est bien celle d'après le déjeuner. Je l'ai un peu arrangée parce qu'avant Sirius était, ben, trop tendre, les garçons ne se comportent comme ça dans une amitié virile lol. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai gardé mon dérapage... Si oui, il finira peut-être dans les scènes coupées. Mais plus probablement, j'utiliserai l'idée quand j'écrirai le "bêtisier du tournage" ;).  
Ah, j'aimerais bien pouvoir écrire une ou deux scènes avec Gwen et Remus, parce que Gwen se comporterait vraiment comme une fan, alors que le pauvre Remus a l'habitude d'être dans l'ombre de James et Sirius... Il serait un peu paumé, mais il s'en sortirait :). Oh, c'est chouette de répondre aux reviews, ça me redonne des idées! Je vais peut-être bien réussir à tenir jusqu'au vingtième chapitre, finalement. Ce serait bien.  
  
nuwie : Il faudra un jour qu'on m'explique ce qui fait rire dans ma fic quand je trouve mes chapitre aussi peu drôles - amusants, quoi, pas de quoi rire pour de vrai... si? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie si j'ai pu t'éclairer une morne journée.  
Je ne voyais pas de sous-entendu avec Sirius qui se sent traître - sans doute parce que pour moi il n'y a qu'un seul traître, n'est-ce pas, le vrai, cette immonde vermine que pourtant j'aime bien dans sa jeunesse, même si j'ai du mal à lui donner une vraie place dans la fic... Merci de ta review.  
  
Suppy Lulu : Lol, on ne t'a jamais remercié pour une review? Merci encore pour cette nouvelle review, alors! Mais, juste une question... Par "plus avoir de fesse" à cause de ma fic, tu sous-entends quoi...?  
  
Chibi Zia : Tu es Québécoise! C'est la seule explication pour que tu aies écrit une review à 3h du matin et que je l'aie reçue à 9h ;).  
Et tu manges tout ce qui est sucré, donc. Je pense que le chapitre 14 devrait te convenir dans ce cas... Mais je ne pourrait pas avoir un meilleur commentaire qu'un "parfait"! Dur, dur...  
Il est tard chez moi aussi, je dois me lever dans 6h30, alors je vais me coucher et reprendre les réponses aux reviews demain matin... J'espère que j'en ai fait au moins la moitié... argreuuuuuh... x.x  
  
Tonyk : Oui, j'ai compris, jamais chiant de relire ma fic d'accord n.n! Mais est-ce que ça ne devient pas un peu chiant de la lire tout court? Il y a des gens qui laissent passer plein de chapitres avant d'avoir le courage de s'y remettre, ça doit donc être lourd des fois, j'en suis sûre, aaah! °mode parano on° Enfin bon, je poursuis malgré tout mon bonhomme de chemin, pleine de doutes et avec des hauts et des bas dans la motivation, mais déterminée à vaincre la Bête Écriture. Pas de tracas de ce côté-là, vraiment. En-dehors de mes retards, bien sûr...  
Remus EST compréhensif, mais bon, faut pas trop lui en demander non plus, il allait pas sauter de joie. Il a des principes - justes - et puis c'est une situation un peu embarrassante pour lui aussi. Il ne porte pas non plus Severus dans son cur, et il est obligé de mentir aux autres pour garder ce fichu secret, et puis bon il a ses raisons, na.  
Quant à Bethany, elle ne rend pas Sirius à proprement parler jaloux - disons qu'en bon chien de garde, il protège sa propriété, mais si elle reste tranquille il le restera aussi. Il ne va quand même pas laisser la première binoclarde venue li voler son Severus sous son nez sans réagir. Tout ça pour dire : Bethany n'a aucune excuse pour être appréciée, bah, beurk, vilaine.  
  
Noctambule : Groupie? Ouaiiiis tu vas me suivre dans mes tournées autour du monde :D!  
- Arca, on ne fait pas de tournées quand on écrit des fics.  
Mais si, pour des séances de dédicaces!  
- Tu n'en es même pas à faire des séances de dédicaces en France...  
Mais si, mais si. Ça ne saurait tarder. Je sais qu'on voudrait bien me le demander, mais on n'ose pas parce que je suis trop impressionnante.  
- ...  
Lol, en tout cas merci pour la définition de pogner ;), va falloir que je me trouve un dico d'argot québécois, moi...  
  
nuage : Il y a six étages dans ta fac o.O? Je n'ai jamais dépassé le 2e étage dans mon bâtiment, mais peut-être qu'il y en a plus. Mais il doit y en avoir 3, genre. Enfin, on s'en fout complètement °hum°.  
Ouiii tu es partie pendant longtemps, vilaine nuage qui laisse un auteur désespéré en plan, comme ça, sans explication, pour son chapitre le plus controversé en plus, alors qu'elle n'attendait plus que ta review - non, j'en rajoute pas XP! Mais bon, je te pardonne mon enfant. Ce n'est pas évident si tu n'as pas internet chez toi, c'est sûr ;-;.  
'_sa mère aussi d'ailleurs est flippante et en même temps comment dire ...évanescente_' - C'est cooool c'est cool c'est cool, elle était trooooooop dur à écrire la mère de Snape, mais c'est comme ça que je voulais qu'elle soit. °contente°  
T'en fais pas, tout le monde oublie l'histoire du pari ;). Mais ça y est, on en est débarrassé! Enfin... presque.  
Lol pour la scène avec Sirius et Remus, moi je me suis carrément laisser emporter à faire de cette scène une Sirius/Remus! Ce n'est pas ton esprit dérangé, c'est clair que Sirius qui console le petit Mumus c'est typique des Sirius/Remus! Ça devrait se retrouver quelque part dans les bonus, d'ailleurs...  
Quant au yaoi que tu vois partout, oui c'est grave, mais il n'y a pas de traitement. J'en suis également atteinte de façon chronique, mais en fait je n'ai pas envie de me soigner.  
  
aragorn : D'accord, je continue! Zzzoou! °s'élance avec la grâce de Bridget Jones à ski°  
  
kitty-luv-Snape : Tu as envie de rencontrer mes personnages? Alors écoute, si tu veux on se prend un pot un de ces quatre... Fufufu.  
Comment Severus et Sirius vont s'en sortir? Hahahahaha. Mais ils ne vont pas s'en sortir (vont tous crever, tous!).  
  
babooska : Mais si, ils peuvent être heureux. Ils le sont dans les chapitres 14 et 15. Bon, après, c'est pas garanti que ça dure, mais d'abord rien n'est éternel, hein, tout ce qui existe est destiné à ne pas exister, etc ;p. Merci à toi!  
  
Loraline : Tu as raison, Gwen n'est pas quelqu'un à avoir contre soi -.-;... Sirius ferait bien de s'en rendre compte. Gwen est très manipulatrice, elle calcule tout et surtout l'apparence de fillette insouciante qu'elle se donne. Tout ce qu'elle a pu apprendre qui lui sera utile pour veir à ses fins, elle le garde précieusement dans un coin de son cerveau, en attendant le bon moment pour s'en servir.  
  
Janna : '_le pire c t kan qqn surprend la conversation des maraudeurs! j'ai d'abord pensé à Gwen... mais elle aurait été illico le répété à Sev'..._' Pour ça, je te suggère de lire la réponse juste au-dessus ;).  
Bethany n'a pas besoin d'autre chose que le facteur gryffondor pour détester Sirius. Il y a aussi le facteur "ami de Potter", et "bellâtre prétentieux qui a fait du mal à son Sevy d'amour". Tout ça, quoi.  
  
benane : Tu n'es pas pathétique parce que tu me parles de ta fic, voyons. Mais je ne lis plus de fics, quasiment, j'ai quelques auteurs fétiches (3, lol), des copines qui écrivent, et je m'en tiens là parce que je n'ai pas le temps. pis je me suis remise à lie de vrai livres, avec une couverture et des pages, c'est bien aussi XD.  
Bref, en effet j'adore les longues reviews moi aussi, surtout quand elles sont une suite de points positifs! Merci, donc.  
  
Lyra : Réveiller un chat pendant sa sieste, même pour un nouveau chapitre de Chiche, c'est impardonnable lol! Même si quand je les vois pelotonnés dans un fauteuil, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les embêter ;)... C'est pas comme Sirius et Sev. Quand ils sont pelotonnés dans un fauteuil, je les laisse tranquille (et je fond dans mon coin).  
Bref. Les insinuations commencent à prendre forme dans ce chapitre... Et définitivement dans le chapitre 15, mouahaha.  
  
Tabasco : '_Je me demande ce que Sirius va s'amuser à dessiner avec son encre la prochaine fois._' - Fufufu, oui, bonne question.  
C'est vrai que Remus et Sirius ont tout deux un peu raison dans leurs positions et que Sirius pourrait y réfléchir. Mais bon, comme tu le dis si bien, il vit au jour le jour -.-;...  
Oh, et : tu ne seras jamais trop méchante avec Bethany -o-. Hinhinhin.  
  
Oxaline : Yup, Gwen dit de grandes choses quand elle veut - elle n'a pas toujours complètement raison, mais on ne peut pas lui en demander trop, à son âge ;).  
Ça a dû attrister tout le monde la première réaction de Lenna, mais dit comme ça ça doit tout de même faire un choc... Nous on s'en fiche mais qu'on aime notre Moony tout torturé, mais pour un sorcier ça doit être autre chose.  
  
Luthien : '_Promets-moi que tu n'as pas écrit ce chapitre plus vite pour mettre super plein de temps à écrire le suivant, s'il te plait!_' - Euh... -.-;;;  
Alors tu vis en Belgique en ce moment? J'espère que maintenant tu as internet... Personnellement, je en sais pas comment je ferais pour m'en passer ô.ô!  
Est-ce que Sev s'en fout royalement de Bethany... alors... euh... Oui, dans le sens ou à côté Sirius c'est quand même limite un dieu, quoi. Elle fait forcément pas le poids. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Sirius, ben... XP  
Bon, alors si tu aimes bien qu'ils commencent à parler de sexe, tu vas être, hum, servie. Sirius doit passer pour un pauvre obsédé dans ce chapitre... grave. Mais, euh, bon, voilà, faut bien se rappeler de temps en temps que l'amour c'est bien beau de le satisfaire mais ET LE DÉSIR DANS TOUT ÇA, lol, on l'oublie, lui ;).  
Quant au gant à pompons... Des gants très semblables sont mentionnés dans le chapitre 12, mais c'est bête, personne ne s'en souvient. Merci beaucoup et bisou!  
  
Pithy : Ouais, super longs mes chapitres, et j'arrive pas à les raccourcir! Celui-ci est encore bien plus long que prévu... Et encore, j'en ai coupé des bouts pour qu'il en reste pour les chapitres suivants!  
Voui, j'aime beaucoup Garfield. Il est délicieusement cynique, un peu comme Severus, en fait ;p.  
  
Quililane : '_J'ai même été émue lorsque j'ai vu le cadeau de Sirius pour Snape, dans le deuxième chapitre, en me disant que j'ai peut-être inspirée une grande auteure avec ma review à propos de mon livre hippie.. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité et ma basse estime de soi me clouent au sol à coup de marteau industriel._'Non mais pas du tout, tu as raison, ta review sur le livre hippie m'avait inspirée! Mais surtout quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 14, en fait! Pour le 12, ça a dû être un peu inconscient...  
Euuuh merci oh la la tu dis de belles choses sur ma fic c'est à se demander si c'est moi qui ai écrit tout ça o-o. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir que certains lecteur remarquent tous ces détails du contexte, et moi non plus je n'aime pas quand on oublie que l'homosexualité, ce n'est pas si bien accepté que ça (en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment même Remus a réagi sur le moment de la découverte, évidemment sa lycanthropie le rend forcément beaucoup plus tolérant que la moyenne). Par contre, il faut que tu m'expliques ce que signifie quétaine -.-;... On doit trouver un dictionnaire pour les mots québécois sur le net, non? J'en aurais bien besoin...  
Jamais trop longue, une review pareille! Trop courte, même XP. Plus, j'en veux plus! Lol! merci beaucoup, vraiment.  
  
Chimrid : Lollllll, oui, Sigrid c'est pas ultra-courant comme prénom... Fufufu, ça y est, tu as ton nom dans une fic.  
Merci de me rassurer mais j'assume le cucuïsme de Chiche. La preuve, c'est que les chapitre 14 et 15 revendiquent un taux de cucuïsme très élevé (mais bon, ça coule peut-être mieux du fait que ça s'en tient de moins en moins au bisou mouillé, XD).  
  
Shyrinia : Ça, on n'est pas prêt d'en sortir des longs chapitres... C'est très étonnant d'ailleurs, puisqu'il me semble avoir de moins en moins d'idées! Les pages se remplissent comme par miracle lol... Allez, bonne lecture, j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine!  
  
Cybelia : Je te comprends, moi aussi il y a des pairings je n'aime pas trop, mais si je trouve des fics bien écrites eh bien elles peuvent faire exception ;)! C'est comme ça que je me suis mise à apprécier les Harry/Draco, d'ailleurs (je suis toujours pas fan, mais avant je n'aimais vraiment pas, il faut dire aussi qu'on en trouve fort peu de réussies, toujours soit avec un Draco OOC, soit avec un rapport complètement malsain avec Harry XP).  
Moi aussi, Gwen m'éclate, sa façon de penser a beau être complexe, en surface elle est vraiment facile à écrire, et elle est un merveilleux instrument comique ;D. Je ne sais pas d'où elle est sortie (quand je l'ai lancée au début elle devait être la pouffette chiante et débile de base), mais on m'a bien inspirée sur ce coup-là.  
  
Lunecume : Évidemment qu'on préférerais avoir Severus pour soi, mais bon, on fait avec... En fait, non, à choisir je voudrais Severus ET Sirius - quel magnifique ménage à trois nous formerions - oh my, calmons nous sur les fantasmes de yaoiste cinglée, c'est Mal. Le chapitre "derrière la porte", c'est un de ceux que j'ai écrit le plus vite, en tout cas extrêmement spontanément, c'était un moment très intense pour moi (et j'avais une dissert de philo à faire mais impossible de m'arrêter...). J'y tiens beaucoup...  
Allez, suffit la nostalgie. Chapitre 14 droit devant!  
  
kyltia : LOL, je sais que leurs hormones sont là, mais Severus Snape est tellement chouette à imaginer encore à moitié prude (voire plus), sans oublier un autre facteur un peu plus complexe que j'essaierai de montrer... Et disons que Sirius, ayant tâté le terrain (au sens figuré bien sûr, AUCUN SOUS-ENTENDU ICI XP), s'est rendu compte qu'il devrait être un peu patient... Lol, plus très patient dans le chapitre 14, en fait XD.  
Euh, oui, ils vont conclure, oui. Le petit village gaulois qu'est Severus Snape ne va plus résister très longtemps, je crois. °clin d'il très très appuyé°  
  
Lemoncurd : Leur relation est touchante? Tant mieux... Il faut qu'elle le reste, même si elle va devenir un peu plus, hum... avancée. À ce propos, j'aime bien ton pseudo XD. Huhu, ça donne faim...  
  
Juliette Subervie : Remus et Lenna j'aurais vraiment aimé en parler plus, mais c'est comme si chaque chapitre était une grille de programmes télés, et je les rédiges et quand jai fini je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus une seule plage horaire pour eux - à part cinq minutes par-ci, dix par-là... Avec une narration à la première personne, en plus, ce n'est pas très évident de s'attarder sur les personnages secondaires, surtout sur leur vie intime.  
James/Lily, ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps en fait... Ils ont essayé et ça n'a pas marché, mais il faut qu'ils comprennent tous les deux qu'ils ont peut-être une deuxième chance... Ah, ces gens qui ont trop de caractère (bande de Gryffondors, va).  
  
Mab202 : Ah la la, l'orthographe, je n'ai jamais fini de la corriger! C'est trop difficile de tout repérer, en général je vois des fautes quand je me relis pour ajuster les phrases, mais à chaque fois que je me relis de nouveau j'en aperçois d'autres alors il doit toujours en rester, c'est une calamité! Quand au scénario, c'est marrant, l'idée de départ tient dans un mouchoir de poche, et ça a prs une ampleur...! Je n'avais pas prévu ça! Enfin, c'est chouette, j'aime écrire cette fic, et j'espère que je vais tenir jusqu'au bout ans que ça s'essouffle trop.  
  
Crackos : Eh bien, contente que ta plus longue review m'ait été destinée, Tipoupoutitipapa sait combien j'aime les longues reviews n.n .  
Oui, c'est un tout, un gros tout même, qui va être la cause de leur séparation. Il y a bien sûr tous les vilains secrets, et ces personnages secondaires qui ne voient pas leur relation d'un très bon il, mais il y a aussi la stupidité des garçons de 16 ans, parfois XP... Pfuh.  
Gwen est très intelligente, mais elle et aussi très jeune. Elle se donne volontairement des airs immatures, ça c'est sûr. Mais tout n'est pas qu'apparence, elle a aussi cet égoïsme qu'on souvent les enfants et dont elle n'est pas vraiment consciente elle-même.  
Moi j'ai lu très peu de SS/SB. Il y a eu ma première potfic, puis une de Lychee, et sinon j'ai dû poser des yeux blasés sur quelques PWP, mais ce n'est pas très intéressant... C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai voulu en écrire une, d'ailleurs. Même si je en serais jamais lectrice de cette fic, l'écrire c'est déjà quelque chose - je peux y mettre ce que je veux, c'est un pouvoir immense et très agréable!  
  
ketinka : C'est vrai que cette fic soulève des questions, de plus en plus d'ailleurs, elle se change un peu en miroir de mes propres interrogations... C'est ça qui est dingue : je n'ai pas vécu toutes ces situations, mais imaginer les vivre me donne l'impression que ça revient au même, et ça m'amène à réfléchir à certaines choses auxquelles je n'aurais pas réfléchi autrement. Peut-on apprendre par expérience lorsque l'expérience est fictive? On dirait que oui...  
Je te rends d'encore plus énormes bisous.  
  
Lavande.Brown : Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne review pas si je te vois sur la Gazette :)... L'important, c'est que si tu aies quelque chose à me dire ça me parvienne.  
Lol, tu as bien fait de relire le chapitre 12! Tu es donc la seule qui ait repéré ze détail crucial mdr. Je ne m'attendais pas spécialement à ce que quelqu'un s'en souvienne, mais ça m'a quand même surpris que tant de gens aient émis des doutes sur l'identité de la porteuse du gant.  
  
Mini Moony : Et ça chauffe _aussi_ dans la culotte à Severus ;p.  
Navrée pour la statuette à mon effigie... Mon nez ressemble assez à une patate dans la réalité, pourtant... °complexée par le gigantisme de son appendice nasal, limite snapien°  
  
pretresse schtroumphique : Et si, Sirius prêche le PPP - ça t'étonne de lui ;)?  
La comparaison avec Shoebox, c'est vilain. Vilaine. La dernière fois que j'ai comparé ma fic à Shoebox j'ai frôlé la dépression nerveuse. Shoebox est tout simplement _trop_ - stop, Arca, arrête de te faire du mal . Non, mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Shoebox a été écrite incroyablement vite, ça m'épate (elle avait forcément écrit 10 chapitres d'avance, c'est pas possible autrement O.O!), alors bon, y'a de toute façon pas de comparaison possible, même s'il a fallu attendre le chapitre 19 environ deux mois et une semaine, c'est à dire exactement autant que le chapitre 14 de Chiche ;p.

Athanéa : Tu as de la chance d'avoir découvert la fic si tard, voilà déjà la suite (c'est bien la première fois que je peux dire "déjà" depuis le début de ces réponses aux reviews lol).

laure : L'auteur n'oublie personne mais l'auteur a trop de choses à faire, na ;p.  
Je suis contente que tu aimes particulièrement la mère de Snape! C'est un personnage que j'adore mais qui m'a demandé extrêmement de mal (elle n'est dans cette fic que l'ombre de ce qu'elle est dans ma tête!).  
Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs, j'aurais aimé que l'ambiance de leur groupe se sente plus justement, qu'on voit toutes leurs conneries et tout, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de la fic en fait, et ça ne veut pas rentrer dans mon planning...  
Enfin, voilà, la suite est là. Le lendemain de ta review! Vous voyez que je réponds vite à _certaines_ demandes. Lol... ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**14. Saint Valentin et Sainte Nitouche**

"_CHACRA / CHAKRA : Dans l'Inde ancienne, ce mot signifiait 'roue' ou 'disque'. Il désigne pour les Moldus des points situés à sept endroits précis du corps, disposés le long de la rivière d'énergie appelée _Sushumnâ_. En forme de bouton chez l'homme normal, ils sont censés s'ouvrir en fleur de lotus grâce à la méditation.  
Des chercheurs se sont intéressés à cette croyance et ont pu constater que les chakras correspondent presque exactement aux sept points centraux de magie chez un Sorcier. Cette découverte devrait permettre d'une part d'étudier les techniques de méditation moldues afin de savoir mieux gérer les flux de sa magie, et par ailleurs d'observer les similitudes entre le Moldu et le Sorcier."_

Extrait du_ Mouvement hippie - Son influence sur le monde de la Magie_

**- O - O - O -**

Un lundi matin comme les autres.  
_Severus Snape, jeune sorcier de seize ans promis à un brillant avenir auprès du Lord Voldemort, meurt tragiquement au sortir de son lit le matin du 8 février.  
_Voilà ce qu'a failli titrer la Gazette du Sorcier de demain.  
Une main sur le cur, je me remets laborieusement du choc. J'examine les rideaux de mon lit avec attention, profondément perplexe. Daltonisme subit? Illusion d'optique?  
Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre, me pince l'avant-bras, gémis de douleur. Je ne rêve pas.  
C'est _rose_.  
**- O -**  
« Bonjour tout le monde! lance joyeusement Dumbledore, faisant taire les murmures de la salle. Navré de troubler votre petit-déjeuner. Peut-être avez-vous deviné l'objet de mon annonce; il s'agit bien entendu de la pénurie de porridge. Non, je plaisante! Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il est une chose dont nous ne manquerons jamais, c'est bien le porridge, au grand désespoir de certains et à la joie incommensurable des autres. Servez-vous donc du porridge sans mesure, faites des batailles de porridge si vous le souhaitez, rien ne pourra vous préserver d'en avoir sur vos table au petit-déjeuner.»  
Une rumeur parcourt la salle comme le directeur se tait et croise les doigts sur son giron avec satisfaction. Minerva McGonagall tire discrètement la manche de sa robe.  
« Euh, oui, revenons-en donc au véritable objet de cette annonce.»  
Il sourit à McGonagall qui a un air indubitablement amusé. McGonagall n'est-elle donc pas sérieuse à chaque seconde de sa vie?  
« Seuls les individus particulièrement distraits parmi vous n'auront pas remarqué que les couleurs du château ont quelque peu changé. En effet, à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin dimanche prochain, j'ai décidé totalement arbitrairement que nous oublierions momentanément les couleurs des Maisons pour vivre tous ensemble sous la couleur de l'amour, de l'amitié et du bonheur, ce qui est toujours appréciable dans le contexte actuel. Il en sera ainsi d'aujourd'hui, lundi, à dimanche soir, début des vacances. N'oubliez pas la sortie à Pré-au-lard organisée ce jour-là. Je conclurai sur ces mots de la raison : _Peace and Love_!»  
Il se rassoit et les exclamations fusent aussitôt dans la salle. Une bonne partie des gens, et la totalité des Serpentards, semblent nauséeux. Je leur accorde qu'il est difficile de ne pas être écuré par tant de rose - même le serpent de la bannière des Serpentards a viré rose layette, et il n'y a bien que le fuchsia du lion des Gryffondors qui puisse nous en consoler. Au bout de la table, Adam Wilkes établit des plans pour utiliser cet événement comme prétexte pour destituer Dumbledore. À côté de moi, Nigaud Un sanglote sur l'épaule de Nigaud Deux.  
« Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je déteste Dumbledore, je marmonne en tournant frénétiquement ma cuillère dans ma tasse de thé - rose.  
– Pourquoi, t'aimes pas le rose?»  
De surprise, je lâche ma cuillère qui retombe dans la tasse avec un gros _floc_.  
« Gwen! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?»  
Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vue arriver?  
« Tu sais bien que j'adore déjeuner avec toi! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le rose?  
– À quoi te servent tes milliers d'amis, hein?  
– Moi j'aime bien le rose. Ça vaut pas le mauve, bien sûr, mais  
– C'est à vomir, je grommelle. J'ai l'impression de me trouver au royaume de la barbe à papa.  
– Mais le rose, c'est un symbole fort! Le rose, c'est  
– L'amour, l'amitié, le bonheur; j'ai entendu.  
– gay!  
– Gay?  
– Tu ne savais pas? Le rose, c'est gay.  
– Joyeux?  
– Non, gay.  
– Oh.» _Quelle terrible révélation._ « Mais c'est ridicule.  
– C'est mignon!  
– C'est bien ce que je dis.  
– Tu te trouves ridicule?  
– Rien dans ma personne ne peut être qualifié de mignon.  
– Peut-être, mais tu es g-mpf!»  
Gwendolyn essaie sans succès de se défaire de la main que j'ai plaquée sur sa bouche. Je siffle, menaçant :  
« Je ne suis rien de ce qui s'associe au rose, c'est compris?»  
Elle opine du chef, et je la libère.  
« Je n'aime pas quand tu es rustre, Sev. _Lui_, il prend les choses beaucoup mieux que toi.»  
Elle hoche du menton en direction de la table des Gryffondors derrière nous. Je me retourne avec appréhension pour voir Sirius, une serviette de table rose en fichu sur la tête, papillonner des paupières devant ses amis hilares. _Bordel._ Par moments, je suis heureux que tout le monde croie qu'on se déteste.  
« Gwen, explique-moi ce que je fais avec cet imbécile.  
– Eh bien, pour ce que j'en sais, vous vous embrassez, vous  
– Gwen!  
– Oui?  
– Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à te faire plus bête que tu ne l'es?  
– Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi, répond-elle sans difficulté. Si t'avais vu la tête de mon grand-père quand je l'ai battu aux échecs il y a trois ans! Je préfère ne plus y jouer. C'est un jeu ennuyeux, de toute façon.»  
Sur ces mots, elle engloutit une tartine de confiture de fraise.  
À ce moment, ma poche se met à vibrer.  
« _Hahaha ça chatouille ça chat_!»  
J'extirpe vivement le parchemin de Sirius de ma poche et m'empresse de reprendre contenance en lançant un regard glacial au visage intrigué de Tim Madley l'Abruti. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Sirius lancer ce sort vibreur sur nos parchemins pour prévenir quand l'un de nous deux écrit dedans. J'aurais au moins eu une excuse pour ne pas lui répondre.  
« C'est quoi? interroge Gwendolyn avec curiosité.  
– Ce n'est rien. Une blague.»  
Je déplie le parchemin en le dissimulant aux yeux fouineurs de ma cousine.  
"_Tu veux être mon Valentin?"_  
Je soupire avec désespoir. Je tire une plume de mon autre poche et griffonne sur mes genoux :  
"_Enlève cette serviette rose de ta tête et nous en reparlerons."_  
"_Serviette? Quelle serviette? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."_  
Je jette un il à la table des Gryffondors. Sirius ne s'y trouve plus.  
"_Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sous la table."_  
"_Non. Je n'y avais pas pensé! Je note cette idée pour plus tard. En attendant, retrouve-moi aux toilettes.»_  
"_Tu es sérieux?"_  
"_Autant que possible. Pourquoi?"_  
"_Aux toilettes?"_  
"_Oui, celles du rez-de-chaussée. Dépêche, les gens vont rappliquer dès la fin du petit-déjeuner."_  
Au milieu de tout ce rose, un rendez-vous dans les toilettes me semble tout à coup une idée délicieuse.  
« Où tu vas? demande Gwendolyn.  
– Aux toilettes», je réponds avec franchise.  
**- O -**  
Les toilettes ont l'air désertes lorsque j'arrive.  
« Euh Sirius?»  
Je toussote dans mon point, me sentant un peu stupide. J'avance entre les rangées de cabines aux portes closes ou entrebâillées.  
« Sir»  
Une porte à mon niveau s'ouvre sur un Sirius au sourire exagérément séducteur, qui s'appuie sur le battant avec désinvolture.  
« Salut mon mignon. Tu habites chez tes parents?»  
Je le regarde de haut en bas.  
« Tu sais de quoi tu as l'air? D'une fille de joie à l'entrée de sa maison de passe.  
– Cesse de briser systématiquement le romantisme de chaque situation, Severus.  
– Romantisme? Quel romantisme? Nous sommes dans des toilettes! Il n'y a rien de moins romantique que des toilettes!  
– Tout ce qui te concerne est romantique à mes yeux, rétorque-t-il en s'approchant de moi, empiétant sérieusement sur mon espace personnel.  
– Mais des _toilettes_» je répète, presque plaintivement.  
S'il se contentait d'être beau de loin, vous comprenez. Mais de près, c'est encore _pire_.  
Il attrape le devant de ma robe et m'attire dans la cabine dont il vient de sortir.  
« Quelqu'un pourrait entrer, se justifie-t-il en verrouillant la porte.  
– Oui, bien sûr, je grogne. Discutons assis sur la cuvette et prenons le thé.»  
Il tend les bras et referme ses mains sur mes épaules, un grand sourire sur le visage et ayant visiblement du mal à tenir en place.  
« Severus! Severus, j'ai quelque chose de _merveilleux_ à t'annoncer. Tu es prêt?  
– Non.  
– Parfait. Voilà, écoute : tu sais que Gwendolyn part pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas?  
– Bien sûr. Mais comment toi, tu es au courant?  
– Je lui ai demandé. Et tu sais que tes compagnons de chambrée s'en vont également?  
– Comment tu le sais!  
– Je leur ai demandé - et peut-être même conseillé. Par ailleurs, tu sais que Bethany Clarke aussi rentre chez elle?  
– Non Tu ne lui as pas demandé à elle aussi?  
– Sûrement pas, répond-il avec dédain. J'ai demandé à Remus qui a demandé à sa copine qui est l'amie de Clarke.  
– Oh J'aimerais savoir où tu veux en venir.  
– Si je te dis que James, Remus et Peter partent eux aussi?  
– Je te réponds que ça me fait une belle jambe?» je hasarde.  
Il me prend le visage entre les mains.  
« Non, Severus, non, mauvaise réponse! ÇA VEUT DIRE QU'ON SERA RIEN QUE TOUS LES DEUX!»  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
« Il y a d'autres personnes que celles que tu as citées dans l'école.  
– Les autres n'ont aucune possibilité de regard sur nos faits et geste. Qui plus est ON A DEUX DORTOIRS ENTIERS RIEN QUE POUR NOUS!»  
Cette fois, il m'écrase complètement les joues.  
Je plisse les yeux et articule :  
« Tu n'es pas en train d'envisager qu'on essaie les lits ensemble, hein?  
– Tout de suite, tu me prêtes des intentions malhonnêtes. Je suis un gentleman! On a deux semaines ensemble, voilà tout de que je vois.»  
Je commence à mesurer l'ampleur de la chose. Deux semaines entières avec lui. J'ai une boule dans le creux de l'estomac que je ne saurais dire plus d'excitation que d'inquiétude.  
« Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se tape sur les nerfs?»  
La pression sur mes joues se relâche un peu, mais ses bras restent tendus.  
« Tu n'es qu'un vilain rabat-joie.  
– C'est pour cela que tu me tiens à distance depuis tout à l'heure?  
– Non. Ça, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que l'on puisse discuter de façon cohérente et, hum, _continue_.»  
C'est très sensé de sa part. Cela ne justifie que médiocrement la bouffée de tendresse que je ressens soudain, cependant.  
« Je comprends» Je pose ma main par-dessus celle qu'il a posée sur ma joue droite. _Non, Severus, reprends-toi pendant qu'il est encore temps!_ « La discussion est close, ou tu as quelque chose à ajouter?»  
J'embrasse sa paume en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Severus, ne recommence pas! Tu t'es promis de réfréner ce genre de pulsions!  
_Fiche-moi la paix, la petite voix.  
Sirius fixe sa main sous la mienne d'un air terriblement confus.  
« Hem. Hum. Non. Du moins, je ne crois pas.  
– Bien  
– C'est toi le pire des deux, en fait», fait-il, vaguement incrédule.  
J'ai un sourire en coin.  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.»  
Les bras de Sirius se replient pour porter mon visage au sien.  
On pourrait s'attendre à trouver cela monotone. Je n'ai jamais compris comment les couples pouvaient s'embrasser sans arrêt - même le simple côté répugnant de la chose mis à part. Mais je faisais erreur manifestement! Tous les baisers sont différents. Celui-là a le goût du chocolat chaud de Sirius, de l'anticipation des vacances à venir, et de l'embarras qu'il y a à se trouver devant une cuvette de WC. Et, toujours, en arrière-goût, un léger parfum d'interdit.  
Sirius, il doit être accro à l'interdit.  
« Tu n'as jamais voulu faire ça dans un lieu public? murmure-t-il d'un ton plaisantin.  
– Faire quoi?  
– Tu sais bien Le faire, quoi!  
– Euh C'est-à-dire?»  
Il me dévisage, essayant de lire je ne sais trop quoi dans mes traits. Puis il éclate de rire.  
« J'ai compris, tu me fais marcher!  
– Pas du tout! je m'énerve.  
– Tu veux que je t'explique? sourit-il.  
– Oui s'il te plaît!» je fais d'un ton agacé.  
Il me plaque alors contre la paroi de la cabine. J'ai le souffle coupé sur le moment. Sa bouche exhale contre mon oreille et il parcourt mon flanc de ses doigts. Bordel de _Pense à Brute Épaisse en train de se curer le nez._ Son genou contre ma jambe fait remonter le tissu de ma robe et sa main descend dans mon dos.  
« Sirius arrête!»  
Ma voix manque un peu de fermeté et laisse percevoir à la place quelque chose comme de la peur. Il s'interrompt immédiatement et s'écarte pour me regarder dans les yeux.  
« Tu ne voyais vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire?  
– J'ai compris, maintenant je grogne en le repoussant. Merci pour l'explication illustrée.  
– Haha, non, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai!  
– Tu n'avais qu'à être plus explicite dès le départ, je boude. Ce n'est pas tellement ton genre de parler à demi-mot.»  
Sirius continue à rire. C'est qu'il deviendrait vexant, celui-là.  
« Tu as des ressources d'innocence insoupçonnées, c'est adorable!  
– _Qui_ est adorable!»  
_VLAM_.  
Des voix entrent dans les toilettes.  
« Et encore heureux que toutes les Maisons portent des robes noires, tu imagines sinon?  
– On aurait l'air de tantes, ouais! Tous en rose!»  
Sirius et moi échangeons un regard. Il hausse les épaules.  
Des loquets de cabines claquent, mais les deux inconnus poursuivent.  
« Eh, tu crois pas que Dumbledore?  
– Quoi?  
– Mettre toute l'école en rose, comme ça C'est son idée, après tout.  
– Oh, non! Pas Dumbledore! Tu vas me couper l'envie, là! C'est éc  
– Attends, c'est sérieux. Je vois bien un pédophile se planquer sous ses airs de papi bienveillant.  
– Tu plaisantes. Dumbledore, c'est le modèle de droiture par excellence.  
– C'est d'autant plus louche. Tous les hommes ont leurs faiblesses. Je suis sûr qu'il cache bien la sienne  
– Ha ha! Je ne pourrai plus jamais retourner dans son bureau seul!  
– Si ça se trouve, il t'a déjà fait des trucs et il t'a lancé un sort d'oubliette après  
– Tais-toi donc!»  
Bruits de chasse d'eau.  
« Au fait, tu as entendu ce qu'on dit sur James Potter?  
– Sur Potter? Ah, tu veux dire, qu'il serait de la jaquette?»  
Sirius fait de son mieux pour pouffer silencieusement.  
On ouvre des robinets.  
« C'est sûr que sa rupture avec Evans, personne n'en est revenu. Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'un si bon joueur de Quidditch puisse être de ce bord-là.  
– Mais attrapeur, ce n'est pas spécialement viril, et il y a des rumeurs comme quoi Black et lui»  
Sirius doit se raccrocher au mur.  
« Quoi, Sirius Black? On nage en pleine science-fiction, là! Black a dû se faire toutes les filles de l'école.  
– Je sais, mais il paraît qu'ils étaient bourrés!  
– Pff Si on virait pédé avec un coup dans le nez, il y aurait des orgies dans les bars»  
Les voix disparaissent derrière un dernier claquement de porte. Je m'autorise enfin à respirer.  
Sirius grimace :  
« Les gens sont tordus.»  
J'acquiesce gravement.  
« Même si je ne porte pas Dumbledore dans mon cur, là, c'était vraiment de la stupidité à l'état pur.  
– Ça encore, ce n'est rien. Mais moi et James! s'exclame Sirius. Eurk!»  
Je souris, amusé.  
« Et, Severus, je ne suis pas sorti avec tant de filles que ça. Dans l'école, je veux dire. N'écoute pas ce que les gens racontent, la plupart de ce qu'on rapporte sur mon compte est faux! On a même été dire que j'avais couché avec cette jeune prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'on avait l'année dernière  
– Ce n'était pas vrai?  
– Bien sûr que non! s'écrie-t-il. Je n'ai couché avec personne, moi!»  
Il rosit légèrement en lisant l'étonnement sur mon visage.  
« Ben quoi J'ai que seize ans  
– Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'en as jamais eu l'occasion?  
– Aucune occasion tentante», fait-il, pensif. Puis il se redresse fièrement. « Mais qu'importe! J'aime me voir comme une contrée inexplorée!» Il m'attrape la main. « Severus, sois mon explorateur.  
– Encore une métaphore de ce genre et je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole.  
– Pas besoin de se parler pour faire ça, tu sais», dit-il en clignant de l'il.  
Je reprends ma main d'un geste sec, le jaugeant d'un regard de côté.  
« Il faut qu'on se prépare à aller en cours.  
– Oui papa!»  
J'actionne le loquet de la cabine. Personne en vue; je sors et Sirius à ma suite.  
« Severus, tu as du temps libre ce s»  
La porte des toilettes s'ouvre. Remus Lupin entre et se fige en nous voyant.  
Il y a un moment d'immobilité complète.  
« Je voulais juste finit par bredouiller Lupin. On monte au dortoir, alors»  
Pris d'un malaise presque nauséeux, je fonce vers la sortie, bousculant Lupin au passage.  
Je rejoins les cachots dans un brouillard rouge. C'est plus de la colère que de la gêne que je ressens en réalité. Je hais Remus Lupin! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là à ce moment-là, pour gâcher le seul instant agréable de ma journée. Il ne devrait jamais être là. Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai l'impression de sentir son regard en permanence. C'est moi qui l'observe, en temps normal, pas l'inverse! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, mais je ne le tolérerai pas. Je finirai bien par découvrir le secret qu'il cache, et alors il ne restera plus très longtemps dans cette école, moi je vous le dis.

**- O - O - O -**

" _POTION BABACOOLISANTE : À la différence de la Potion Hippie qui agit sur le mental du sujet, la Potion Babacoolisante ne confère pas l'"esprit bab", mais donne simplement l'apparence physique d'un baba cool. Idéal pour les soirées costumées et pour les mauvaises farces.  
Attention : application externe uniquement; ne pas ingérer (les sophages et autres estomacs babacoolisés ne sont pas beaux à voir)._"

Extrait du_ Mouvement hippie - Son influence sur le monde de la Magie_

**- O - O - O -**

« Dis, Sue Tu Tu veux bien m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard?  
– Oh, oui, bien sûr Peter!»  
J'ai mal à la tête. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils fassent tous cette demande stupide en plein milieu d'un couloir? Et pourquoi faut-il que je tombe dessus à chaque fois! J'ai même eu l'horreur avant-hier d'assister à celle de Lupin à cette fille - une Serpentard, rien que d'y penser j'en ai froid dans le dos. Bethany devrait surveiller un peu mieux ses fréquentations, vraiment.  
Ronchonnant, je gravis les dernières marches qui me séparent du couloir où est située ma salle cours, persuadé d'avoir vu le pire. Mais il y a toujours pire.  
« Je te trouve cool et et jolie, et tu voudrais pas être ma Valentine, Gwendolyn?»  
Je marche sur ma cape et trébuche sur la dernière marche. Mes livres s'échappent de mes mains, et même si je parviens par miracle à rester de bout, mon entrée se fait quelque peu remarquer.  
« Oh, Sev, te voilà! fait ma cousine, délaissant le blondinet à taches de rousseur qui lui parlait à l'instant.  
– Mais, euh, Gwen gémis le gamin d'un air désorienté.  
– On se voit au prochain cours, d'accord? À tout à l'heure, Simon!»  
Le dénommé Simon est manifestement un peu vexé, mais il s'en va. Heureusement pour lui et sa petite face d'ange de mes deux.  
« C'est qui ce morveux? je demande avec une certaine agressivité.  
– Un gars de Serdaigle, fait Gwendolyn en me tendant les livres qu'elle a ramassés.  
– _Un gars de Serdaigle_? Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il sait quel âge tu as?  
– Ben, forcément, on a le même, rigole-t-elle.  
– Et depuis quand les _gars de Serdaigle_ de onze ans - c'est sérieux, pourtant un Serdaigle! - font des propositions aux petites - pardon, jeunes filles de première année?  
– Euh Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourrait se souvenir de quand ça a commencé exactement, à vrai dire.  
– C'est révoltant! Ce n'est absolument pas de votre âge!  
– Tu croyais peut-être ça à mon âge, Sev, mais sans te vexer, t'as jamais été particulièrement précoce sur ce plan-là. De toute façon, j'aurais pas accepté!  
– C'est _bien_, j'approuve en lui tapottant la tête.  
– Moi je trouve ça plutôt dommage, il est drôlement mignon, tu trouves pas?»  
Je lui adresse un regard qui signifie clairement que je n'émets pas d'appréciations sur le physique des morpions de onze ans qui se prennent pour Don Juan. Gwendolyn l'ignore et poursuit :  
« Seulement, j'ai déjà accepté de voir Justin _et_ Baltus _et_ Nigel ce jour-là, et plus de trois, c'est pas gérable.»  
J'en reste bouche bée. _Ce serait elle, Don Juan!  
« _Mr Snape!»  
Le professeur Wilkes a surgi derrière nous. Il salue ma cousine d'un élégant hochement de tête.  
« Que faites-vous à traîner dans les couloirs alors que mon cours va commencer?  
– Pardonnez-moi, professeur, j'étais en chemin.  
– Bien sûr, bien sûr. Votre cousine est de charmante compagnie, je le comprends. Mais je serais navré que vous soyez en retard, aussi devriez-vous prendre congé sans plus attendre.» Il se tourne vers Gwendolyn. « Je ne puis rien vous dire au sujet de votre devoir sur les gnomes, Miss Nightingale, et c'est bien dommage car il est réellement excellent.»  
Il fait un clin d'il et nous quitte dans un dernier hochement de tête et un claquement de cape.  
Ce type ce type est classe. Il faut absolument que je m'entraîne à faire claquer ma cape comme cela.  
Je me hâte de rejoindre le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant que la porte ne soit fermée, et Gwendolyn peut bien avoir tous les Valentins qu'elle veut.

**- O - O - O -**

Je pense sincèrement qu'on devrait supprimer les cours de Métamorphose au profit des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
« Mr Snape, votre merle est mort, observe McGonagall.  
– Je sais, je grince. Mais la fourchette à huîtres n'était pas très vivante non plus, professeur.  
– Eh bien, recommencez jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait de cette fourchette un merle vivant. L'année prochaine, vous n'aurez plus de fourchette à huîtres, il faudra créer à partir de rien, et croyez-moi c'est autrement plus difficile. Il est donc capital que vous maîtrisiez au plus vite cet exercice.  
– Oui, Madame.»  
Gnagnagni et gnagnagna. Je ne comprends simplement pas l'intérêt de la chose. Une fourchette est utile, avec une fourchette on peut se nourrir, chose tout à fait impossible avec un merle - surtout s'il est vivant!  
Soupirant, je retransforme mon merle en fourchette à huître et me prépare à recommencer l'exercice. C'est avec la sensation que doit éprouver un condamné bénéficiant d'une remise de peine que je sens le parchemin de Sirius vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors discrètement.  
"_Tu préfères quoi, des fleurs ou des chocolats?"_  
Je relis cette phrase au moins trois fois sans y croire.  
"_C'est pour me demander ça que tu me déranges en plein cours!"_  
"_C'est important! Tu aimes le chocolat?"_  
"_Tu ne comptes pas vraiment fêter la Saint Valentin, n'est-ce pas?"_  
"_D'accord, des fleurs!"_  
_"J'aimerais avoir un moyen fiable de savoir quand tu plaisantes."_  
"_Entre nous, il te serait plus rapide de déterminer quand je ne plaisante _pas_."_  
Je relève brièvement la tête pour vérifier que je n'ai pas été repéré. Ce qui ne se vérifie pas si bien que ça.  
"_McGonagall vient de me lancer un drôle de regard, je devrais te laisser."_  
"_McGo a toujours un drôle de regard, Severus, c'est un chat à lunettes!"_  
"_C'est plutôt une femme en ce moment."_  
"_Ce qui est pire, tu as parfaitement raison."_  
"_Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aime pas m'attirer les foudres ni des chats à lunettes, ni des femmes."_  
"_Attends une seconde!"_  
"_Quoi encore?"_  
"_Un cadeau du fond du cur."_  
Il commence à dessiner ce qui ressemble vite à une rose. Lorsque je lève les yeux, je m'aperçois que McGonagall se dirige vers moi. _Oh, bordel._ Je regarde le dessin de Sirius. _Oh, bordel de bordel._ La fleur prend volume et couleurs tout en se détachant du parchemin. Le temps que McGonagall arrive à ma hauteur, je me trouve très stupidement avec un parchemin dans une main et une rose noire dans l'autre.  
« Euh.  
– Comme vous dites, ironise la terrible Gryffondor.  
– C'est  
– Oui, Mr Snape, dites-moi, je suis vraiment très curieuse d'entendre votre explication.  
– C'est euh une fleur.  
– C'est également ce qu'il me semble, enchantée que ma vue défaillante ne soit pas incriminée ici. Et d'où vient cette rose, Mr Snape?  
– Je ne sais pas  
– C'est très étrange, dans ce cas. Il ne me semblait pas que vous ayez déjà atteint le niveau des sorts d'Apparition.  
– Non  
– Permettez-vous que je jette un il à ceci?» fait-elle en prenant le parchemin.  
Elle l'inspecte brièvement, le retourne. Il ne contient rien à ses yeux, puisque Sirius utilise une encre spéciale. _Quelle bonne idée tu as eu en lui offrant ces encres, Severus_, ricane la petite voix.  
Les autres élèves, et en particulier Bethany, suivent la scène avec attention. C'est dommage, j'avais fini par m'habituer à ne plus subir d'humiliations publiques  
Après avoir tenté sans succès quelques sorts révélateurs de messages cachés, McGonagall me rend le parchemin, toujours suspicieuse mais sans preuve.  
« Étant donné que les cours s'achèvent ce soir et que les roses ne se font pas rares par les temps qui courent, je vais fermer les yeux sur cet incident.»  
Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
« Mais ne comptez pas faire un pas hors de cette salle tant que vous n'aurez pas fait de cette fourchette un merle irréprochable!  
– Oui, professeur.  
– Je veux qu'il chante, Mr Snape, vous entendez? Qu'il chante!»  
**- O -**  
« Et donc, je me retrouve avec cette fourchette à huître à savoir changer en merle pour les vacances, j'explique à Gwendolyn en prenant la direction des cachots après un dîner réparateur.  
– Pourtant on m'a dit que les métamorphoses d'objets en animaux, ça se voyait dès la deuxième ou la troisième année. Ça ne doit pas être si difficile!  
– Ça n'a rien à voir en sixième année! je proteste. Une minuscule fourchette! En merle! La forme est différente, la couleur est différente, le poids est différent, le volume est différent, la matière est différente Et je ne suis pas fichu d'obtenir un oiseau valide. Mon meilleur résultat ne tenait pas sur ses pattes et remuait si lamentablement le bout des ailes que j'avais envie de l'achever.  
– Ça a l'air passionnant!  
– Non mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis? C'est une horreur!  
– Qui ça?» s'enquiert joyeusement la voix de Sirius.  
Je jette un regard venimeux au nouvel arrivant.  
« _Sirius Black_  
– Eh, tout le monde est parti se coucher, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant de ne pas être fou amoureux de moi.  
– Tu mérites de t'étouffer avec cette fichue rose! je m'étrangle en brandissant la fleur sous son nez.  
– Tu n'aimes pas les roses noires?»  
Je lui tourne le dos avec hauteur. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.  
« Severus, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
– C'est bon, j'ai compris, lance ma cousine en faisant mine de s'en aller.  
– Non, Gwendolyn, reste, je veux qu'il y ait un témoin!» la rappelle Sirius.  
_Un témoin?  
_Et là, là, il me _prend la main_ et met _un genou à terre_. Comme je vous le dis.  
« Ne fais pas cette tête, Severus, ce n'est pas séduisant.  
– _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches_!  
– Tu es courant pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard?»  
Oh, non. Il est devenu fou. Cela devait arriver, à force de traîner dans l'environnement de Potter.  
« Sirius, non  
– Je te fais solennellement la demande, commence-t-il d'une voix forte, de ne pas m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard dimanche prochain.»  
Je cligne des yeux.  
« Oh, comme c'est romantique, glousse Gwendolyn.  
– Ne nous mêlons pas aux roucoulants, ne partageons pas de bonbons en forme de curs et ne nous échangeons pas de serments éternels sous prétexte qu'on a inventé un jour exprès pour ça.»  
Il le pense vraiment? Je ne l'aurai pas cru de lui.  
« Sev, c'est à toi de parler, fait Gwendolyn. Je peux répondre à sa place?  
– _Non_!» Sirius et moi lançons-nous en chur.  
Profitant de ce que j'ai semble-t-il recouvré l'usage de la parole, je laisse de côté mon scepticisme.  
« J'accepte cette non-proposition avec plaisir.  
– Fantastique!» Il saute sur ses pieds. « Tu sais où on va aller à la place?  
– J'étais sûr que tu ne m'avais pas tout dit, je soupire.  
– Au village moldu le plus proche! On trouve des portoloins facilement pour là-bas.  
– Tu parles de Blaircastle? demande Gwendolyn. Oh, je peux venir avec vous?  
– _Non_! crions-nous.  
– Parce qu'on ne va nulle part, j'ajoute. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on irait faire là-bas.  
– Tous les habitants croient aux sorcières et ils en ont très peur, dit Gwendolyn. On trouve des tas de boutiques pleines de documentation folklorique et de moyens de défense anti-sorcières. C'est très amusant, paraît-il!  
– Et je veux te montrer quelque chose, précise Sirius.  
– Tu y vas souvent?  
– Ça fait longtemps qu'avec James et les autres on a exploré Pré-au-Lard de fond en comble. À part pour refaire des provisions chez Zonko, on n'a plus rien à y faire.  
– Ça alors Si j'avais sur cela plus tôt, j'aurais pu»  
Sirius croise les bras.  
« Nous faire renvoyer?»  
Je suis extirpé à coup de pied de ma rêverie.  
« Hum. Oublie ça.  
– C'est ce que je vais faire.  
– Vous êtes sûrs que je peux pas venir? insiste ma cousine.  
– Gwendolyn, tu ne peux même pas venir à Pré-au-Lard, comment veux-tu qu'on t'emmène? la raisonne Sirius.  
– Surtout qu'on n'y va pas. Ne prends pas cet air, Sirius. Je ne sors pas un jour de Saint Valentin en ta compagnie, ça reviendrait à dire : "Regardez! On est ensemble, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein?"  
– Mais  
– Il y aura des gens de Poudlard partout, peut-être même à Blairmachin.  
– Ben oui mais  
– Et les villages moldus ne m'intéressent pas.  
– Mais je t'assure que  
– Par contre, si tu veux, on peut profiter de ce que le quatuor de parasites qui habite mon dortoir compte passer sa journée chez Honeydukes pour glisser des présents d'adieux dans leurs malles Ou, en tout cas, si l'envie t'en prenait, vraiment, je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'en empêcher.»  
Le sourire qui étire les lèvres de Sirius me laisse penser que c'est là l'argument décisif. Contre la logique et le bon sens, on ne peut rien. Je me sens content de moi comme à chaque fois que c'est moi qui le manipule et non l'inverse.

**- O - O - O -**

"_LE SYMBOLE DE PAIX : Ce symbole, composé d'un cercle au centre duquel se rejoignent trois traits partant du bord, s'est avéré avoir de grandes vertus apaisantes une fois monté en amulette. Il guérit entre autres des troubles du sommeil, de la tachycardie, des problèmes digestifs et, d'une façon générale, améliore le karma de la personne qui le porte ou de la pièce dans laquelle il est placé. (Voir aussi : KARMA.)_"

Extrait du _Mouvement hippie - Son influence sur le monde de la Magie_

**- O - O - O -**

« C'est celui-là, ton lit? Il est complètement à l'écart des autres.  
– Distance sanitaire de rigueur. Tu as mis quoi, dans leurs malles?  
– Oh, les trucs de base. Poil à gratter, brosses à dents à poils rétractiles, chaussettes qui rétrécissent quand on veut les enfiler, caleçons piégés  
– Caleçons piégés?  
– Oui, tu ne connais pas? Dès qu'ils mettront la main dans leur caleçon - ne me demande pas pour quoi faire - l'élastique se resserrera et les maintiendra prisonnier dans cette position! C'est à mourir de rire - oui, puéril aussi, très puéril, infantile, même, mais on ne peut pas faire de coups trop subtils à des rustres pareils.  
– Je n'ai rien dit  
– Oui, mais j'ai bien vu ton espèce d'air réprobateur, là. On ne t'a jamais fait le coup du caleçon piégé, au moins?  
– Non. C'est au moins une des vertus de la paranoïa, il y a des charmes de protections sur toutes mes affaires, et spécialement ma valise.  
– Et ton lit?»  
Sirius grimpe d'un bond sur mon matelas, sautant dessus sans le moindre respect pour le soin que j'avais apporté à faire mon lit ce matin.  
« Pas de protections ici, on dirait! Tu n'as pas peur qu'on t'attaque quand tu dors?  
– Moque-toi de ma paranoïa, vas-y. Je garde ma baguette sous mon oreiller.  
– Non!»  
Je referme mon livre et viens m'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui (espérant secrètement pouvoir lisser un peu les couvertures, mais il a vraiment tout foutu en l'air).  
« C'est charmant, chez vous. Tout ce rose  
– Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas exactement pareil chez les Gryffondors.  
– Non, chez nous c'est un rose légèrement plus vif.» Il s'installe confortablement. « Ha! Tout ce qu'il manque, c'est un milk-shake à la fraise pour aller avec, tu ne crois pas?  
– Je n'ai pas de milk-shake à la fraise sous mon oreiller, navré.  
– Pas grave, je vais m'en faire un!»  
Et voilà qu'il sort sa baguette et commence à faire apparaître un grand verre vide.  
« Tu maîtrises le sort d'Apparition!  
– Oh, oui. La Métamorphose est, comme qui dirait, ma matière forte.  
– Je croyais que c'était les Charmes  
– Oui, aussi, mais c'est surtout que j'aime bien le nom», plaisante-t-il.  
À moins bien sûr qu'il ne plaisante pas. On ne peut jamais savoir, avec lui.  
J'ai à peine le temps de me replonger dans _Le mouvement hippie - Son influence sur le monde de la Magie_ qu'il sirote déjà sa boisson écurante.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Oh, mais c'est le livre que je t'ai offert!»  
Je hoche la tête, absorbé par la contemplation des petits schémas.  
« Tu l'as lu?  
– Je l'ai parcouru. Tu en es à quel chapitre?  
– Celui sur ce que les hippies ont ramené d'Inde  
– Intéressant?  
– Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a un chacra à côté de mon anus.»  
Sirius manque de recracher sa gorgée de milk-shake et se force à l'avaler avant d'éclater de son rire bruyant.  
« C'est très sérieux, arrête, je le gronde.  
– Je n'ose pas demander ce qu'est un chacra!  
– Une espèce de point d'énergie  
– Mmh, enthousiasmant.» Il pose son verre sur le sol et se penche vers moi pour dire d'une voix profonde : « Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de ton chacra?  
– Occupe-toi donc du tien.  
– Le mien est sûrement moins frustré que le tien.»  
J'abaisse le livre, outré.  
« Mon chacra est très épanoui, merci!  
– C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.  
– Je Je te signale qu'un chacra, ça ne s'ouvre que grâce à la _méditation_!  
– Très bien! Méditons ensemble, dans ce cas! fait-il en s'approchant dangereusement.  
– C'est ridicule. Tu es le seul à avoir une attitude de frustré, ici», je remarque.  
Sirius considère la question quelques secondes.  
« En effet, admet-il. Mais c'est parce que moi je ne m'en cache pas. Je vais te dire ce qui est ridicule, regarde : je n'ai même jamais vu ta _cheville_ dénudée. Ta cheville! On se croirait au Moyen Âge.  
– Tu as vu bien assez de ma personne dénudé dans un passé pas si ancien, je réplique un peu sèchement. Toi et quelques autres témoins, d'ailleurs.»  
Sirius pique du nez dans son milk-shake d'un air penaud.  
« Navré. C'est un passé que j'ai rayé de ma mémoire» Il pose le verre de côté. « Allez, enlève tes chaussettes.  
– Mes chaussettes? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi? Lâche mon pied!  
– Eh, t'as les chevilles plutôt fines pour un garçon.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire!  
– Tu as la chair de poule, Severus. Tu as un problème avec les contacts physiques?  
– C'est toi qui a un problème! je râle en reprenant ma chaussette.  
– Ou peut-être que tu préfères vraiment les filles?  
– Je - _hein_?  
– Tu aimes les filles?»  
Est-ce que je dois déduire de cette question que ce n'est pas son cas? J'aurais du mal à le comprendre et à l'associer avec son palmarès en conquêtes féminines.  
« Je crois, dis-je avec prudence.  
– Il y en a que tu trouves belles, alors?  
– Bien sûr! je m'agace. Rends-moi mes chaussettes!  
– Et moi?  
– Quoi, toi?  
– Tu me trouves beau?»  
Merlin, tout ce chemin pour en arriver là. Je ne compte pas lui donner ce qu'il veut. C'est le moment ou jamais reprendre le contrôle de cette conversation.  
« Mmh» J'ai un rictus. « Peut-être.»  
Il lève aussitôt des sourcils inquiets.  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis, Sirius. Tout le monde te trouve beau. Que je te le dise aussi n'y changera rien.  
– C'est faux!»  
J'ai un petit rire.  
« Ne me dis pas que je suis celui qui serait capable de te faire douter de ton physique. C'est une arme terrible que tu me mets entre les mains.  
– Moi, je te trouve beau.  
– Ça, c'est parce que tu veux toujours faire ton intéressant  
– Mais c'est ça qui est important, non? Ce n'est pas d'être beau ou pas, c'est juste de l'être pour quelqu'un.»  
Il fronce les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, ou le sens de ses propres paroles. Je me racle la gorge, subitement embarrassé.  
« Tu t'angoisses pour bien peu, je trouve.  
– C'est parce que je suis un garçon que tu me trouves pas beau?  
– Merlin, mais quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça?  
– Tu me préférerais si j'étais une fille?»  
Je le dévisage avec consternation.  
« C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue!  
– Je veux que tu m'aimes plus  
– Personne ne peut aimer plus que ça!»  
_Hum._ Un sourire immense - immensément séduisant - illumine son visage. _Severus, tu es stupide.  
« _Ça, ça fait plaisir à entendre  
– Tu m'as piégé», je grogne.  
Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules - pour m'humilier encore plus, j'en suis sûr.  
« C'est la Saint Valentin qui te fait cet effet-là?  
– C'était juste une façon de parler, je bougonne.  
– Une façon que tu n'emploies pas souvent fait-il en observant ses ongles avec détachement.  
– Et toi trop, je fais d'un ton de reproche.  
– C'est vrai?  
– Oui, c'est vrai; ce sont des mots qui s'usent vite.  
– Non, je veux dire : c'est vrai que tu m'aimes?»  
Je lui assène un coup de livre sur le crâne.  
« Aïe-euh! Quelle violence! Je vais avoir une bosse! Tu ne me mérites pas, tu sais? Moi qui ai failli t'acheter un bouquet de Saint Valentin  
– Il aurait fini à la poubelle, tu peux en être sûr.  
– Même un bouquet d'alkékenges?»  
Je dodeline de la tête.  
« Ah, si tu me prends par les sentiments»  
Il semble oublier instantanément sa bosse.  
« Dis, tu sais ce qu'on peut fabriquer avec cette plante toute bête?  
– Tout un tas de potions très compliquées et passionnantes à réaliser, je soupire.  
– Oui, mais il y a surtout»  
Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille pour murmurer la fin de la phrase. J'avale ma salive de travers en bégayant un "Ah, tiens?".  
« Ben quoi, ça nous sera sûrement très utile à un moment ou à un autre rit-il.  
– Euh, je Oui mais je Je n'y avais jamais pensé en termes pratiques, à vrai dire  
– Donc tu y penses, uhm? Va faire ta Sainte Nitouche, après  
– Je ne fais pas ma  
– À peine!  
– Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire!  
– Je n'attends que ça» fait-il en tirant la langue.  
Et lui, il ne bluffe pas, c'est évident. Est-ce que je bluffe?  
« Certainement pas un jour de Saint Valentin, je déclare, jamais à court de bonnes excuses.  
– Pourquoi, Sainte Nitouche est une grande copine de Saint Valentin?  
– Disons cela comme ça», je grimace.  
Il me regarde d'un air boudeur. Sourit un peu. Beaucoup. Se jette à mon cou pour m'enlacer.  
Merlin, toute cette histoire de pas à sauter revient un peu trop souvent sur le tapis pour ne pas devenir terriblement préoccupante. Sans compter que j'en ai marre de devoir me concentrer sur le regard vitreux de Brute Épaisse chaque fois que Sirius me tient comme ça.  
« Je peux dormir ici, demain soir? glisse-t-il de la façon dont on demande un livre de cours.  
– T'es pas bien!  
– Je veux pas dire dans ton lit, obsédé, glousse-t-il. Ici, dans ce dortoir  
– Pourquoi?  
– Demain tout le monde sera parti et je ne veux pas rentrer dans un dortoir tout vide Je n'aime pas la solitude.  
– Moi, si!  
– Tu aimes la solitude plus que moi? gémit-il avec de grands yeux larmoyants.  
– Arrête cette moue  
– Quelle moue?  
– Tu le sais très bien Arrête de faire ça avec ta lèvre!  
– Pourquoi? fait-il en accentuant encore davantage la mimique attendrissante.  
– Parce que ça me donne envie de de»  
Je lui attrape le visage pour effacer cette fichue moue d'un baiser. Il en perd l'équilibre et tombe à la renverse. Je m'emporte un chouïa Une de mes mains se retrouve sur son genou et l'autre sur son charmant postérieur avant même que j'aie eu le temps d'y penser. Mais dès que je l'ai réalisé, la petite voix tire la sonnette d'alarme et je m'écarte de lui d'un seul coup en maudissant ma faiblesse.  
« Ah Ah Ah ouais balbutie-t-il. Je Je note, pour la moue James, quand je lui fais ça, il me baffe  
– C'est proprement insupportable, je renifle avec dédain.  
– Tu m'en vois ravi»  
Il se laisse mollement glisser du bord du lit de sorte qu'il se retrouve bientôt la tête en bas, les bras ouverts, soufflant.  
« Coucher avec toi doit être exténuant» soupire-t-il.  
Je ferme les yeux. _Brute Épaisse et ses yeux de veau Brute Épaisse et son colossal fessier  
_Sirius se relève brusquement.  
« Alors, je peux rester dormir ici? Dans le lit d'à-côté?»  
Je regarde le lit incriminé avec inquiétude.  
« Si ça ne te dérange pas de coucher dans les mêmes draps que Jonathan Baddock  
– Bah, ils sont nettoyés régulièrement, ces lits Je passerai un charme désinfectant pour être sûr, ajoute-t-il avec une ride soucieuse sur le front.  
– Fais ce que tu veux, je marmonne en haussant les épaules. Je n'irai pas le rapporter à Wilkes  
– Génial! s'écrie-il. Alors voyons, il faut que je descende des habits propres, ma brosse à dents, mon savon, mon Poo»  
Il s'interrompt, me jette un coup d'il incertain, reprend :  
« Non, ça, ça va retourner dans la malle»  
Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, de toute manière. Je suis trop occupé à me demander si, par simple mesure de prudence, je ne devrais pas me procurer des alkékenges.

**- O - O - O -**

Tous ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances sont partis ce matin - même les pauvres Justin, Baltus et Nigel, qui se sont férocement battus hier sous les encouragements de ma cinglée de cousine. Le château a été agréablement désert toute la journée. Et ce soir, mon dortoir est agréablement occupé d'un nouveau camarade de chambre. Un peu envahissant, toutefois.  
« Tu avais vraiment besoin d'amener tout ça pour une nuit? je l'interroge en soulevant une robe de chambre en tissu écossais et une mug canard.  
– J'ai besoin de mon petit confort. Et puis, tu vois, je me disais, tant qu'à faire, je pourrais bien rester ici le reste des vacances - tu as vu mon dentifrice? Un tube jaune et rouge, Émail Diamant?  
– Je crois que je viens juste d'avoir une hallucination auditive dans laquelle tu me disais que tu allais passer tes vacances dans mon dortoir.  
– Non, pas toutes les vacances, juste les _nuits_ - enfin, si tu tiens vraiment à sortir dans la journée. Fais attention à cette mug, s'il te plaît, j'y tiens.»  
Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir venir.  
« Severus? Severus? Tu es là?»  
Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change. Une nuit, deux, douze, il dort toujours ici ce soir.  
« Severus, tu commences à me faire peur. Réagis. Cligne des yeux si tu m'entends.»  
Je pointe mon doigt vers son nez.  
« Si tu ronfles, tu dégages.»  
Ce qui est encore un prétexte, parce que j'ai réussi à m'habituer aux ronflements des quatre autres depuis belle lurette.  
Mais Sirius ne ronfle pas, ou alors si doucement qu'on dirait presque un ronronnement. Cette nuit-là, je reste de longues minutes ou de longues heures à écouter sa respiration sans trouver le sommeil.

**- O - O - O -**

Je n'ai pas quitté Sirius depuis hier. Du tout. On s'est même arrangé avec les elfes pour qu'ils nous fassent monter nos repas. Ça doit faire dans les vingt-huit heures consécutives, c'est très étrange, tout à fait surréel, et le pire, c'est que je n'en ai toujours pas assez de le voir. Je suis obligé de trouver refuge dans mes travaux pratiques de Métamorphose pour ajouter les doses d'exaspération et de déplaisir absolument nécessaires pour obtenir une journée normale de Severus Snape. Je perdrais complètement la raison, sinon.  
À force de m'entendre pester et rouspéter, Sirius, installé sur son lit, finit par lever les yeux de ses propres devoirs.  
« Quoi, c'est cet exercice idiot qui te pose problème?  
– Idiot, oui, c'est bien le mot! je rage en jetant ma baguette par terre, manquant de l'envoyer dans la cheminée.  
– Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas?  
– Ça ne se voit pas? Ce merle est sur le dos le bec béant, plus mort que Grindelwald, voilà ce qui ne marche pas.  
– Ne te décourage pas Une fois que tu auras trouvé le truc, ça te paraîtra simple.»  
Je lui jette un regard noir.  
« "Simple". "Truc". Tu parles un langage qui m'est inconnu.»  
Il descend du lit, s'accroupit pour ramasser ma baguette, puis vient s'asseoir de côté derrière moi et remet l'instrument dans ma main.  
« C'est parce que tu ne penses pas comme il faut, dit-il doucement contre ma nuque.  
– Ça ne sert à rien, Sirius. McGonagall a essayé de m'expliquer comment faire pendant deux heures.  
– Rechange-le en fourchette.»  
Je m'exécute à contrecur.  
Il se colle dans mon dos, place son bras droit sur mon bras droit et sa main autour de mon poignet. Son menton vient se loger sur mon épaule gauche.  
« McGonagall ne procède pas du tout comme ça pour m'expliquer, je remarque.  
– J'espère bien», rit-il.  
Il m'enserre de son second bras.  
« Quand tu veux réaliser cet exercice, ce que tu te dis, c'est : "cette fourchette à huître doit avoir l'air d'un merle vivant". Et tu as tort. Tu penses trop en surface.  
– Comment tu peux savoir ce que je pense?  
– Je vois le résultat Tu dois remplacer la fourchette par un véritable merle. Ce ne sera plus une fourchette. Du tout.  
– Je sais, ça!  
– Il faut faire plus que savoir, il faut croire et réussir», décrète-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.  
Il dirige ma main pour que je pointe la baguette sur la stupide fourchette à huître. Je me concentre sur la procédure de la métamorphose.  
« Il faut que tu imagines murmure Sirius, sa joue contre la mienne. Faire appel à tous tes sens. Tu sais à quoi ressembles un merle, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Un instant c'est une fourchette, inerte, et l'instant d'après la fourchette se fond pour donner autre chose, le squelette de l'oiseau, ses chairs, son sang. Tu le sens qui palpite dans ses veines? Rouge»  
Je sens surtout ses palpitations à lui, comme un écho des miennes, ce qui est très troublant. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fermé les yeux.  
« La vie, elle pulse dans ses veines et vibre à travers toutes les cellules de son corps. Ce ne peut plus être un objet. L'oiseau n'est jamais immobile. Son poitrail noir se soulève rapidement, luisant, il est effrayé par notre présence. Son bec jaune est légèrement entrouvert pour faciliter sa respiration.» Sa main libre se pose sur ma poitrine, à gauche, là où mon cur perd complètement le sens de la mesure. « Il a un petit cur affolé, qui alimente un cerveau aux aguets. Sa tête pivote continuellement pour modifier son angle de vue, le moindre mouvement l'interpelle.  
– Tu racontes bien, j'essaie d'ironiser, étourdi.  
– Chhh, fait-il, déposant un petit baiser sur la ligne de ma mâchoire. Tu vas l'effrayer À la moindre alerte, il déploiera ses ailes - le bruissement des plumes qui s'étirent, le déplacement de l'air - l'air sait qu'il est vivant, il réagit à ses gestes. Tu sais qu'il est vivant, tu y crois?»  
Surpris qu'on requière ma participation, j'entrouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers lui, le forçant à s'écarter légèrement. Quelle était la question, déjà? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire du merle, moi je suis vivant, et Sirius aussi, et c'est bien suffisant.  
« Tu as compris le truc, souffle Sirius, jouant à effleurer mes lèvres.  
– Le truc?  
– Si tu sens la vie en toi, tu sais tout ce qui manque à l'oiseau pour qu'il vive aussi.»  
Un cri perçant retentit. Sirius et moi nous tournons d'un seul geste vers le miroir en pied, en haut duquel vient de se percher un merle.  
« Ça, c'est bizarre, dis-je, stupéfait.  
– C'est magique  
– Il ne chante pas, McGonagall ne va pas être contente.  
– Il a bien trop la trouille de ces deux types aux murs étranges en face de lui, si tu veux mon avis.  
– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est envolé? Ceux des autres sont restés sagement sur leur table  
– Parce qu'il est plus vrai que nature.»  
Je contemple le petit animal sans parvenir à y croire.  
« C'est toi qui l'a fait, hein?  
– Ce n'est pas moi qui tenais la baguette.  
– Mais c'est peut-être passé, tu sais de ta main à travers mon poignet.  
– Mais bien sûr.  
– Je n'ai rien fait! Ou alors, je ne sais pas comment je l'ai fait, ce qui revient au même.  
– Et moi je te garantis que maintenant que tu as le truc, tu y arriveras à chaque fois.  
– Le "truc" Ce n'est absolument pas rigoureux, ça n'a rien de logique. Voilà exactement pourquoi je déteste la Métamorphose.  
– Même avec moi?  
– Ha! Si tu voyais l'état de mon entrejambe en ce moment, tu ne poserais pas cette question.»  
_Hein? Non. _Je me dresse d'un bond.  
« Je n'ai pas pu dire _ça_ à voix haute!»  
Les yeux ronds de Sirius ne semblent pas de cet avis.  
« Nom de Tu n'as rien entendu, d'accord?  
– Ouah Ça me flatte énormément, tu sais  
– Je vais te lancer un sort d'Oubliette, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.  
– Ah, non! Pas maintenant que j'ai la confirmation de ta bouche que tu es bien un être sexué!  
– C'est très gentil, ça, vraiment, n'en jette plus, tu vas me faire rougir. _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes!  
_– Non mais je vérifie juste, tu pourrais mentir  
– Parfaitement, j'ai menti. Tourne-toi.  
– Tu es conscient que tu n'es pas complètement crédible en disant ça?»  
Je m'enroule dans la couverture sur laquelle je m'étais assis, et me lève.  
« Et je suppose que c'est pour aller au petit coin que tu t'en vas?  
– Exactement!»

**- O - O - O -**

Je me réveille sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, je veux me retourner sur le dos et bute contre quelque chose. De surprise, je me redresse en brandissant ma baguette.  
« Sirius! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là!»  
Roulé en boule à côté de moi, Sirius ne remue pas un sourcil.  
« Tu es quand même gonflé» je murmure en relevant avec circonspection une mèche de cheveux qui tombe dans son il. _Comment peut-il dormir dans cette position?  
_Bon, ce n'est pas si grave. Après tout, la situation n'a rien de particulièrement embarrassant. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous ne nous tenions pas beaucoup plus près l'un de l'autre dans la journée. Et ce n'est pas parce que maintenant c'est la nuit et que nous sommes dans un lit  
Je me recouche dos à lui et essaie de me rendormir. Sans grand succès. Allons, il suffit de compter. _Une méduse qui passe la barrière de corail Deux méduses qui passent la barrière de corail Trois méduses qui  
_Je commence à sentir le sommeil me gagner, quand Sirius se met à remuer dans son sommeil. Il vient se coller dans mon dos; me faisant perdre le compte des méduses. _Si je m'écarte plus, je vais tomber du lit_ Grommelant, je retourne à ma barrière de corail.  
_Une méduse qui passe la  
_Sirius passe un bras autour de mon ventre.  
_Non, là, il va trop loin.  
_Il me serre contre lui avec un petit soupir de contentement.  
_Bon, je pourrais faire comme si je dormais et fermer les yeux sur cet incident.  
_Sirius me serre d'encore plus près, et je l'entends marmonner :  
« _Pookie_»  
Je fais un bond de côté - qui manque de m'envoyer par terre, mais l'important c'est que j'arrive à me rattraper à temps aux rideaux.  
« Pookie!» je m'écrie.  
Sirius fronce les sourcils et tâtonne de la main sur le matelas à l'endroit où je me trouvais une seconde auparavant. Il finit par ouvrir un il, le refermer, et se renverser sur le dos en grimaçant.  
« Quelle heure il est? Laisse-moi dormir»  
Plus gonflé, tu meurs.  
« Qui est Pookie?»  
Il roule un il inquiet dans ma direction.  
« Qui t'a parlé de Pookie?  
– _Tu_ m'as appelé Pookie il y a une minute!  
– Ah oui? Vraiment? Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille? Tu t'appelles Severus  
– Merci, je suis au courant. Et qui s'appelle Pookie, alors?  
– Oh, Severus, tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Pookie Il n'est pas jaloux de toi, lui, alors qu'il aurait bien plus de raisons de l'être  
– Je ne suis pas jaloux! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir  
– Mon ours en peluche, coupe-t-il.  
– Pardon?  
– Mon ours en peluche s'appelle Pookie. C'est avec lui que je dors d'habitude, excuse-moi de la confusion  
– Ton ours en!  
– Oui, et sache qu'il fait un bien meilleur compagnon de lit que toi. Il ne me réveille pas en hurlant au beau milieu de la nuit, lui. Il _respecte_ mon sommeil.»  
Je suis trop ébahi pour répliquer. Sirius se tourne de l'autre côté et s'enfouit sous les couvertures en grognant quelque chose au sujet de ses dix heures de sommeil indispensables.  
« SIRIUS!  
– Mais! sursaute-t-il. Quoi, encore?  
– Retourne immédiatement dans ton lit!  
– Oh, non!» Il se retourne vers moi d'un air affolé. « Je veux pas!  
– Tout de suite!  
– Mais il fait froid dans ces cachots et ton lit est tellement plus confortable, bien chaud»  
Il agrippe le tissu de ma robe en faisant ses yeux de chiot abandonné.  
« Ça ne prend pas, Sirius.  
– Mon Severus, amour de ma vie, rien qu'une fois  
– Non.  
– S'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît et je te fais absolument _tout_ ce que tu veux  
– SORS DE MON LIT SUR LE CHAMP!»  
Il boude un peu, puis descend à contrecur, son oreiller sous le bras. Il grimpe dans son lit, d'où il m'adresse un regard accusateur.  
« Si je m'enrhume, ce sera de ta faute!  
– Tant mieux.»  
Je ferme les rideaux du lit et m'allonge au milieu de _mon_ lit, sur _mon_ oreiller, dans _mes_ draps qui portent _son_ odeur Je me recroqueville sans m'en rendre compte autour de cette zone encore tiède où il dormait quelques instants plus tôt.  
« Je suis sûr que je te manque déjà!» s'exclame Sirius depuis le lit voisin.  
Je fais semblant d'être endormi, et ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil pour de bon.  
**- O -**  
Je me réveille dans la lumière du matin, une joie inhabituelle au cur. J'inspire un grand coup et suis assailli par l'odeur des cheveux de Sirius.  
J'ouvre les yeux et découvre vite l'explication en la présence de la _tête_ même de Sirius contre ma poitrine. Je réalise presque simultanément que mon bras gauche entoure ladite tête, et mon bras droit le corps de Sirius roulé en boule dans mon giron.  
_Comment je me retrouve là, moi?  
_Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là, lui?  
Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ce n'est pas le moment de le réveiller Et puis, si on laisse de côté le fait que je ne sens presque plus mon bras sous sa tête, la situation n'est pas si désagréable. Mes doigts gourds lui caressent les cheveux, mon autre main court dans son dos _À moi._ Tout entier à moi. Je dépose un baiser au sommet de son crâne, tout en resserrant imperceptiblement mon étreinte.  
« Pourquoi tu ne fais presque jamais ce genre de choses quand je suis éveillé?» s'élève alors sa voix.  
Hem.  
« Pourquoi tu me surprends toujours dans des moments embarrassants?» je grince en portant la main à mon front.  
Il lève son visage souriant vers le mien et m'embrasse tendrement, tandis que sa main glisse de mon flanc à ma hanche, de ma hanche à mon ventre et de mon ventre à  
« Sirius. Il y a des limites à l'embarras que je peux affronter en ta présence, alors arrête, tu veux.  
– Mmh C'est toi qui a commencé, je me sens tout chose  
– Un bon verre d'eau glacée dans la figure devrait arranger cela, tu veux que je m'en charge?  
– Tu es méchant!  
– Horriblement. Comme tous les Serpentards, tu devrais le savoir.  
– Cruel et sans cur, bougonne-t-il. Un verre d'eau! Je t'assure qu'il y a de meilleurs moyens»  
Tout en disant ces mots, il fait passer sa main sous ma chemise de nuit, où elle franchit sans hésitation la barrière de mon caleçon. Je sens ma respiration se saccader.  
« Hhn! Si Sirius  
– Je t'aime», rétorque-t-il en avançant ses lèvres vers les miennes.  
Ma main droite se crispe sur son épaule comme pour le repousser, mais l'instant de panique passe et je réponds à son baiser sans protester davantage. Un gémissement m'échappe comme il déroule ses jambes et vient coller tout son corps contre le mien, accentuant ses caresses. Pendant ce temps, ma main lâche son épaule, glisse dans son dos, puis retrousse sa chemise de nuit et suit fébrilement la ligne de son caleçon, avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour.  
Sirius rompt le baiser avec une petite exclamation étouffée.  
Sa main libre presse sur mon torse, sa bouche descend dans mon cou, ma joue frotte contre ses cheveux. Bientôt, la chaleur nous submerge, et nos muscles se relâchent doucement.  
Nous retombons chacun sur le dos, respirant profondément.  
« Ça, c'est un réveil comme je les aime, murmure Sirius, les yeux clos.  
– Gnf.»  
Je n'en reviens pas qu'on vienne de faire cela. Tout de suite, cela rend cette relation beaucoup moins innocente. Oui, je _sais_ qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, mais avant je pouvais faire comme si.  
« Tu regrettes toujours de m'avoir laissé dormir dans ton lit?  
– Plus que jamais  
– On fait quoi maintenant?» demande-t-il avec un sourire grivois.  
Je m'assois et pose les pieds sur le sol.  
« Toi, je ne sais pas. Moi, je vais prendre une douche.  
– Bonne idée! Allons-y.  
– Seul!»  
Je lui donne un coup d'oreiller pour le forcer à se recoucher et m'éloigne rapidement du lit.  
« Bon, d'accord» fait Sirius dans mon dos. Avant d'ajouter : « Pense bien à moi sous la douche!»  
Je claque la porte de la salle de bain.  
_Et ce n'est que le troisième jour de vacances._

**- O - O - O -**

« _KAMA-SUTRA : Composé de _Kama_, le dieu hindou de l'amour et du désir, et du mot _sutra_ qui désigne un recueil de maximes et de prescriptions morales, philosophiques et pratiques.  
Les auteurs du présent ouvrage reconnaissent que les bénéfices tirés de l'importation de ce livre sacré en occident n'ont rien de particulier au monde de la Magie. Mais, nom de nom, quels bénéfices!»_

Extrait du_ Mouvement hippie - Son influence sur le monde de la Magie_

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui...  
Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a vraiment un chacra non loin de l'anus. Même qu'il s'appelle _Mûlâdhâra chakra_ ;p.  
Joyeux Noël à tous, Bonne Année, et rendez-vous en 2005 pour le chapitre 15!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	15. Actes manqués

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** Je suis payée 500 dollars de l'heure pour voler les idées copyrightées de Joanne Rowling, c'est pour ça que je fais traîner la publication des derniers chapitres... Vous trouvez ça crédible?  
- ...  
(Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est le moment où vous dites 'non'.)  
- NON!  
Merci.**  
****  
Notes :** Chapitre en retard, oui, je sais... (Ça devient monotone.) MAIS deux bonnes raisons de ne pas m'en vouloir :  
- j'ai posté une one shot entre-temps (et j'ai updaté les Secret Diaries, mais ça... c'était en retard aussi)  
- ce chapitre est le plus long de tous, et il comporte un lime lemoneux. Ha. Imparable.

**Dédicace :** Aux ex-Ciné-Sup qu'on espère voir un jour dans les génériques au cinéma.

**Remerciements :** À titezazzzazou qui est devenue ma muse officielle (je sais comment finir Chiche, muahahahaha), à la musiiiiiique sans laquelle je ne suis rieeeen.

**Reviewers :** TROP TROP TROP de reviews o.O! Oui, je sais bien que c'est ce qui arrive quand on est très en retard dans son chapitre... J'adore recevoir des reviews bien après la publication du chapitre et tout, ça remotive quand on s'y attend le moins, mais bordel, que c'est long de répondre à tout ça! Louez mon courage et le respect borné de mes principes.  
  
Blood-Countess : Hum, deuxième fois de suite que tu es la première revieweuse... Moi j'appelle ça du fayotisme, parfaitement! LOL, hem, merci, merci beaucoup. (Ça fait du bien de voir que des gens qui suivent cette fic depuis le début se manifestent toujours, il n'y en a pas tant que ça.)  
Severus, candide? Il y a une belle partie de "réprimons les pulsions animales", tout de même ;)... J'aime bien les Serpentards parce qu'on peut toujours utiliser leur mauvaise foi XD.  
Lol, finalement le chapitre 15 sera peut-être pas si chargé en émotions que ça... J'ai essayé de jouer aux montagne russes avec les nerfs des lecteurs, mais je ne saurai si j'ai réussi qu'avec les reviews.  
Ah, oui, tiens, excellente remarque, je suis un ANGE de répondre à toutes les reviews. J'ai besoin d'entendre ça, là, maintenant, quand je n'en suis qu'à la première réponse et qu'il m'en reste environ 80 à faire x-x.  
  
Lemoncurd : Arh, j'adoooore le citron (non, mais le VRAI citron, arrêtez de me jeter ces regards!). La tarte au citron, le jus de citron, le CITRON. Alors faudrait vraiment que je goûte du lemon curd o-o. Je veeeeeuuuux!  
Donc bon, je crois que je t'avais écrit pour te le préciser, mais il ne manque pas un paragraphe à la fin du chapitre 14, hein, il ne font que se tripoter, l'"Acte" majeur étant le sujet principal de ce chapitre 15. ILS NE PENSENT QU'À ÇA LES PETITS VICIEUX!  
  
Katoryu Diethel : Voui, j'aime bien faire Severus sainte nitouche, parce que ça offre de multiples occasions de l'embarrasser et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, ma plus grande joie fanficale est d'embarrasser ce pauvre Severus, lui faire perdre sa contenance si durement acquise, muahaha, haha. Que c'est jouissif °sourire pervers°.  
  
Petite Dilly : Qui eut cru que Pookie puisse être un rival de Severus... Mais comme tu le dis, Severus est quand même plus sexy ;D, et puis bon, entre Pookie et Sirius il ne pourra jamais y avoir que de l'amitié -o-...  
Chaud? Chaud? Non, c'était très tiède. Le chapitre qui suit, c'est déjà autre chose XD!

aresse : "_j'espère que tu compte continuer d'écrire cette fic sans te décourager lol!" _Arf, si, je me décourage tout le temps, mais je continue d'écrire quand même. Seule ma mort pourrait m'empêcher de finir cette fic! Allez... Plus que 4 chapitres!

Lola Reeds : Franchement, FRANCHEMENT, tu aurais mieux fait de reviewer le chapitre 13 et pas le 14 plutôt que l'inverse. J'ai beaucoup trop de reviews pour le chapitre 14, c'est chiant LOL! Non, franchement, c'est pas grave... Moi je reviewe pas tout le temps, je pense que l'important c'est de dire au moins une fois à l'auteur ce qu'on pense de sa fic. Et puis des fois c'est dur de trouver quelque chose à dire sur chaque chapitre!  
Je passe pas la fic en R parce que... parce que. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il n'y a pas du R (tu me diras, j'ai du mal à évaluer les ratings ;D).  
  
volesprit : _CE_ Severus, ton idole dans la vie? ... Ma pauvre Meuh-leu. Lololol! Non, mais, c'est fou ce que les refoulés ont du succès. Ou alors c'est juste parce qu'il se tape Sirius? XD  
_QUE MURMURE SIRIUS A L'OREILLE DE SEVERUS?_ Le mot est lâché dans ce chapitre... ;)  
Je sais pas, moi, si on dit un mug ou une mug. Pour moi c'est comme une tasse, genre. C'est pas dans mon Petit Robert, en tout cas.  
  
Cybelia : Désolée d'avoir tant fait attendre la suite, mais il le fallait! Après tout, scène délicate ;)! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas découragée...  
  
Nymia : Savoir écrire de bonne reviews, ce n'est pas rien. Après un chapitre, j'ai besoin de bonnes reviews. Je peux avoir 10 reviews qui me désespèrent et une suffit à me remonter le moral en flèche... Et puis c'est quand même plus couette quand c'est long que quand ça fait deux lignes (et c'est surtout plus facile pour y répondre -.-;)!  
Il y a rose et rose, en fait... j'aime le 'vieux rose'. Avec de la dentelle noire. °bave°  
En fait, pédophile et pédéraste c'est plus ou moins la même chose à l'origine. C'est pour ça que dans ce passage des toilettes je voulais évoquer l'amalgame qu'on a pu faire entre homosexualité et pédophilie, je trouve ça révoltant. Ça doit être pour ça que le mot 'pédé' me paraît plus insultant que tous les autres X(.  
J'adoooooooore les roses noires. Et les tulipes noires. Ah-yeah.  
Oui, Blaircastle j'ai pas trop réfléchi, j'ai pensé à la sorcière de Blair, et voilà. J'aime bien glisser des clins d'oeil un peu partout.  
Oui ben oui, les chaussettes c'est déjà bien. Bon, dans le chapitre qui suit, c'est quand même mieux ;).

Para-San : Squick c'est un EXCELLENT nom pour une méduse. À croire que vous connaissez la private joke qui justifie son apparition dans cette fic XD.  
Lol, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre les mains baladeuses, parce que c'est, comment dire... toute la matière du chapitre 15 :)?  
Tu as raison, haïssons Bethany Clarke! Je te suis! °à mort° Hein? Je suis la mieux placée pour la tuer? ... Mais je suis trop jeune pour aller à Azkaban T.T!

Moemai : Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes autant ma fic °rosit°. Si t'as des envies de fanarts, te gênes pas surtout, tralala... °en manque°  
_mais vraiment, ca vallai le coup dattendre, ej suis contente et je vai pouvoir faire de beaux reves coeur gros rempli damour_ T'as trop regardé les fansub de FMA toi, lol XD.  
Argh, on s'était pas encore vues quand tu as posté cette review °faint°. C'est là que je réalise le temps que j'ai mis à écrire le chapitre 15!  
Je veux te voir à chaque fois que je viens à Paris mon chaton :D!  
  
blacky : _non mais je reve ? c'est un delirium tremens a ce niveau la ! tu les as pas fait ? j'ai mal lu, hein ? ils ont pas ?_ Euh, je sais pas, ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire... Ils ont eu les mains très baladeuses ;)? Mais les choses sérieuses, c'est pour maintenant. J'espère que tu as ta bassine de glaçons comme prévu MDR...  
  
Mini Moony : Severus refoule tout le temps, alors faut bien que de temps en temps il craque... ;) Sirius trouve ça pas mal, certes, mais... pas encore assez XD.  
Merci de ta review, de m'avoir fait de la pub (cf. review de Para-San) et gros bisou.  
  
pretresse schtroumphique : _je me demande pour ce que Sirius chuchote à l'oreille de Sev... j'ai presque honte de proposer quelque chose d'aussi... vulgaire, mais allons-y, c'est pas comme si j'avais une réputation à sauver._ Lol, ta proposition était la bonne - c'est justement parce que c'était vulgaire que je ne l'ai pas écrit :).  
Non il est pas ambigu le papouillage de fin... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on trouve mon flou artistique ambigu? Y'a pas grand chose qu'on peut faire la main dans le caleçon de son copain... Si? Lol, bref, la suite dans le chapitre ci-dessous.  
J'ai cru un moment que je pourrais finir le chapitre 15 pour le Nouvel An, mais c'est qu'à l'époque je ne réalisais pas qu'il serait si long! Bon, finalement je suis encore en retard, mais je tiens à dire que c'était nécessaire.  
  
Mlle H. Lequin : Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition fort intéressante de féminiser Severus Snape. Une potion de Neville? Ah, non, il n'est pas encore né... Zut alors.  
  
Chris : Merci, bien sûr que ça m'encourage d'avoir une review de gens qui ne reviewent pas... Sauf au moment des réponses aux reviews, là ça me décourage un peu, mais c'est minime comparé à la joie que ça m'apporte à la réception ;D.  
Lol, oui, ils sont entreprenants ces jeunes, et ils le sont de plus en plus. Quand j'ai commencé cette fic je pensais naïvement m'en tenir au bisou mouillé, et puis avec le temps j'ai un peu réalisé que deux garçons de cet âge... Na, pas possible XD!  
  
Leais : T'en fais pas, une review froidement constructive ne vaut pas grand chose face à une review purement enthousiaste :D, ça fait vraiment plaisir.  
Bah, il reste un peu de temps avant la fin, quatre chapitres après celui-ci... Le temps que je les écrive, je te jure que ça fait beaucoup XD!  
Merci et bisou!

Kathleen : Lol, si, Severus est un peu sado-maso, mais je sais vraiment pas comment tu as deviné ça XD... Je le voit plus sado que maso en fait - on se demande bien pourquoi! Merci merci, j'adore faire aimer Severus Snape aux gens, même si ça marche pas toujours, oh la la! Lol, bisous!  
  
Cybele Adam : Lol, mais j'aime bien le rose en fait, seulement ça dépend lequel, et crois-moi, celui qu'a mis Dumbledore était un peu, hm... criard ;D.  
_Si James savait, pour cette rumeur... Déjà que Sirius est choqué, alors lui qui pense que _ça se voit_ tellement qu'il est pas gay ! _ Tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça XD. Bien fait pour James (mais si je l'aime bien, roh la la... J'aime bien lui taper dessus... lol).  
_Déjà que les gens qui les voient parler ensemble doivent être surpris qu'ils ne commencent pas à se lancer des sorts au bout de deux phrases ! _Ben ils s'arrangent pour ne pas parler ensemble devant les gens! Ils font en sorte que personne ne remarque leurs rapports, hum, "amicaux", mais Dieu (aka Moi ;D) seul sait combien de temps ça va durer...  
_Il paraît que ça veut dire "chéri(e)", mais plutôt dans un genre ridicule comme "choupinet(te)" _Fufufu, c'est marrant ça XD.  
Finalement, c'est vraiment pas très flouté artistiquement dans le chapitre 15 XD, mais j'ai essayé de faire érotique plus que porno - pas trop de mots crus, quoi...  
Merci beaucoup de ton soutien permanent et gros bisous!  
  
latitefraisedesbois : Ah! Une déclaration d'amour, comme ça, si soudainement, sans prévenir! J'en suis toute retournée. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes que pour ma fic... °sanglot brisé°  
Merci infiniment! J'aime bien mon chapitre 14 aussi alors pour une fois je te crois ;).  
  
Hitori no Kami : _Même MOI je n'avais pas imaginé Snape faire des choses avec ses tubes à essais !_ C'est parce que tu n'as pas eu un cours d'éducation sexuelle en SVT en première où tu devais mettre des préservatifs sur de très gros tubes à essai o.O;.  
_En tout cas, j'aimerais bien me faire réveiller comme ça..._ Ben c'est pas difficile, il suffit de trouver un Sirius et... Bon, ok, j'ai rien dit x.x.  
À bientôt sur AIM ;D.  
  
kitty-luv-Snape : Voui ben j'aime bien le Snape amoureux, le Snape aigri me fait trop de peine (ouiin)... Hem, c'est pour ça que je vais le faire souffrir dans ma fic, mais c'est très logique ce que je dis là -.-;...  
  
manehou : Bah voui, seulement 2005, et je m'attendais vraiment à updater en janvier mais je n'ai pas réussi... J'espère que ce chapitre plaira et qu'on me pardonnera!  
_Severus se décoincera t-il un jour? _OH ÇA OUI.  
  
Mikii : Nan, le rose c'est gay, c'est pas un cliché... C'est par dérision. Pas pour rien que la chaîne 'pink.tv' porte ce nom ;)!  
Lol, tu n'es pas la seule à réclamer une illustration du Sirius avec la serviette sur la tête... Moi je veux bien, hein! Des fanarts! Des fanarts! J'attends!  
C'est marrant, toi tu aimes Sirius dans ce chapitre, pour d'autres c'est Severus qu'ils aiment encore plus qu'avant... Love love love, décidément.  
Tu étais déçue qu'ils n'aillent pas au village moldu? Alors le chapitre 15 est fait pour toi! (Je sais bien vendre ma vinasse, hein?)  
  
Crackos : Arh, si le happy end crédible existait je l'aurais fait, mais pour ce pairing on ne peut plus faire que des UA (vu que plus Sirius est mort donc pour les post-Azkaban ça merde aussi...). J'essaierai juste de ne pas tomber dans le larmoyant et d'avoir toujours de l'humour quelque part.  
J'ajouterai que non seulement les bonnes fics SSxSB sont rares, mais en plus les fanarts sont presque introuvables! Presque tous les dessins que j'ai de ce pairing sont en fait des fanarts de Chiche! Pourtant, il a du succès ce pairing!  
Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse créer un homme comme un animal, parce que l'homme est plus complexe. l'homme n'est pas prédéfini comme l'animal, il faudrait donc être capable de lui créer une "âme"... C'est d'ailleurs de ça que Severus met en garde Sirius avec l'encre à dessin dans le chapitre... 13? (°ne connaît pas sa propre fic°) Enfin voilà mon avis sur le sujet. Et puis d'abord, si tu regardais Full Metal Alchemist, tu poserais pas la question ;).  
Merci pour cette longue et agréable review :D!  
  
Chimrid : Moi aussi j'aime faire lutter Sev contre ses pulsions, j'aime sa mauvaise foi :D.  
Remus n'a rien compris de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà dans le chapitre 13 - Y'EN A QUI NE SUIVENT PAS C'EST PAS BIEN ;p.  
  
Ccilia 7 : Lol, tu es beaucoup plus experte que moi en chakra et compagnie! Je les réutiliserai peut-être... Si j'écris une deuxième scène de lit, fufufu X3.  
Merci pour le passage du merle, j'avais peur qu'il soit ridicule -.-;. (Bon, je le voulais joli et sensuel, mais c'est pas évident.)  
Arf, le chapitre 14 a été vraiment très apprécié, si le 15 pouvait être ne serait-ce qu'aussi bien, ce serait déjà énorme... Mais je doute... Enfin, merci pour tous tes compliments!  
  
Caroline Black : Eh voui, eh voui, moâ je fais des cadeaux de Noël de qualité, voyez-vous... °se vante, se vante° Mais bon, comme pour le chapitre 15 y'avait pas d'occasion spéciale, il était pas obligé d'être bien, mmh? °court se cacher hors de portée de jet d'objet contondant°

chrisanimefan : Mais si j'ai le droit de terminer un chapitre comme ça voyons! Ce n'est pas comme si je donnais dans le cliffhanger! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais écrit "Sirius avança la main vers son entrejambe et Severus leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs", point final! Non! Alors, tu vois bien ;D.  
Enjoy the chapter 15!  
  
alana chantelune : Fufufu, les extraits du libre c'était un peu pour meuble,r un peu pour rythmer le chapitre, un peu pour rappeler l'existence du livre avant d'en parler après... Je ne trouvais pas ça particulièrement intéressant quand je les ai écrits, je suis toujours surprise qu'on aime des détails qui n'avaient pas d'importance à mes yeux! Lol!  
  
nuage : _hum pour une raison quelconque j'aime ce chapitre..._ Ah oui? Je me demande bien laquelle? XD  
Tu fais toujours des super reviews...! Je suis heureuse que tu trouves que mes chapitres ont leur ton propre :).  
Pour le dilemme du uke et du seme... J'avais fait mon choix depuis longtemps mais c'est vrai qu'arrivée au moment de l'écrire ça ne me paraissait plus si évident. Mais tu as bien deviné sur un point... °Arcadiane aime les couples versatiles°  
_On voit que cette fic est le fruit d'un travail de documentation très important!_ Carrément! Je dirais pas que c'est "très important", avec google c'est vite fait, mais je vérifie tout! Que les pompom girls existaient dans les 70s! Que le terme "gay s'employait déjà! J'ai remplacé "MST" par "maladie vénérienne" par soucis de véracité dans je ne sais quel chapitre! Ha! °fière° C'est plus drôle comme ça ;).  
Comme je l'ai dit à d'autres, il y a rose, e il y a rose. j'aime certains roses. Le fuchsia et le rose layette n'en faisant pas partie e.e;...  
Désolée pour tes cauchemars, j'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés! (Moi... couci-couça. J'attends encore les résultats, je hais ma fac, ça va faire deux mois!)  
  
LouiseHime : Oui, en fait c'est important pour moi de ne pas confondre amour et désir, et le meilleur moyen c'est que le premier vienne avant le second. De l'autre sens ça marche aussi, mais c'est plus ambigu :). Donc bref, voilà pourquoi ils ne se sont pas sauté dessus...  
Il y aura 19 chapitres en tout, le 19ème mettant en scène les deux points de vue en alternance.  
  
piTiTE zAZz ZazOU : Tu es pardonnée pour ta review si "constructive et intéressante" parce que bon, t'es quand même ma muse sur ce coup-là ;D.  
  
dolui-amor : _Surtout ne me fait pas le coup de l'auteure qui lâche tout sinon je une chirurgie plastique avec ma scie à chaîne! _Hm, non, non, merci, vraiment, ais la chirurgie plastique je suis contre. Hem. Lol, mais comme je le dis et le répète et le crie à qui veut l'entendre, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic. Surtout pas à 4 chapitres de la fin.

Youpala :_Au fait, qu'est ce qu'on fabrique avec cs fameuses fleurs?_ Tu n'en as pas la plus petite idée ;)? Allez, devine! Un indice : ça figure dans le chapitre 15!  
  
Lome : Comment que ma fic est spirituelle! J'adore qu'on me dise ça. Dis-le moi encore. :D

nuwie : Que d'éloges, que d'éloges! Comment écrire un chapitre 15 après un tel enthousiasme pour le 14, hein? Lol, ça fait bougrement plaisir.  
Agréable de s'imaginer à la place de Sev? Surtout vers la fin du chapitre? Hm, je me demande bien pourquoi tu dis ça... (Tip' merci, tu ne fais pas partie de celles qui n'ont pas compris la fin du chapitre -.-;...)

juliette : Naon, je ne fais vraiment pas exprès d'écrire si lentement é.è... Si je pouvais faire plus vite sans bâcler, je le ferais!  
_(en fait je l'imagine assez bien en train d'enchaîner sirius huhuhu °blush°)_ Tiens, c'est marrant de relire ça maintenant, j'avais oublié mais qui sait, mon inconscient me l'a peut être rappelé de façon subliminale ;D. Oui, bon, on partage peut-être aussi certains fantasmes... °refuse de l'admettre°  
Continuation de l'évolution dan ce chapitre (on s'en doutait pas du tout).  
Merci pour cette première review :D!

Kero : Lol, Dumbledore n'abuse pas du canabis, non. Il est un consommateur très raisonnable XD. Fufufu, j'adore faire des Dumbledore cinglés, voilà tout! Et encore, celui-là je l'ai un peu arrangé... Celui de _La marmotte_ est irrécupérable XD!  
_Euh... elle fait quoi la plante exactement _Elle sert à faire un genre de potion. Sauf que ça se boit pas (enfin, normalement non XD). Et c'est mentionné vers la fin du chapitre 15... À toi! ;)  
Oui, pas trop tôt qu'ils se mettent à faire des choses, mais avec ce refouleur de pulsion qu'est Severus, c'est pas évident!  
Merci pour ta review Kero!

Cachou : Ah, je fais mon possible pour qu'on aime à peu près autant Sirius et Severus dans ma fic - cette fic prône l'égalité -o-, alors je suis bien contente si c'est ton cas. MES BIBI CHÉRIS D'AMOUR! Désolée -.-;.  
T'en fais pas, mes connaissances du mouvement hippie étaient aussi presque nulles avant que je me documente exprès pour cette fic ;).  
  
Sirys : Arf, pour le lien d'amour entre Severus et le mouvement hippie, c'est quand même l'immense délire personnel qu'est Le journal de Snape, ma première fic, qui en est à l'origine! Comme avec Chiche en plus c'est la bonne époque, je pouvais pas l'occulter ;)! Comme quoi ça sert les fics de jeunesse...  
  
Luthien : Oui, c'est clair qu'il faut pas compter sur Severus pour faire le premier pas vers le plumard ;)... quoique?  
Oui c'est Gwen qui a surpris la discussion dans la chapitre 13, mais la petite est suffisamment intelligente pour voir que Sirius aime vraiment Severus. Seulement, ça lui donne une sacré carte en main...  
Ah, c'est merveilleux que tu parles de sensualité pour le passage du merle, C'EST CE QUE JE VOULAIS °happy°. (Oui, en fait, dans les reviews je ne retiens que ce que j'ai envie d'entendre XD.)  
  
Marina : Merci nouvelle lectrice! Bienvenue dans le monde drôle-mais-plus-pour-très-longtemps-muahahahaha de Chiche! Toi aussi, attends les chapitres 3 mois! Fais peur à ton chat en riant trop fort à une vanne stupide! Tout le monde ici est dans la même galère et une cellule psychologique sera bientôt mise en place sur l'idée de Gad Elmaleh...  
  
lune : Tant mieux si tu aimes quand ça avance entre Sirius et Severus MOI AUSSI, et ça continue :).  
Pour les alkekenges et leurs propriétés, je te répondrai la même chose qu'aux autres : le produit dans lequel on les utilise figure vers la fin du chapitre 15... Je suis pas très fière de cette allusion-là, mais la plupart des gens ont deviné alors qui est en faut, hein? Mdr!  
  
Keana : Arh, maintenant j'ai honte quand je m'aperçois qu'il y a des gens qui s'y connaissent vraiment en chakra (que j'ai écrit avec un c et il semble que ce soit une erreur, mais après tout ce n'est qu'une transcription phonétique, on fait ce qu'on veut!) et qui me voient utiliser ça de façon aussi légère! Oui, je sais que les gens qui s'y connaissent en chakra ont aussi de l'humour, mais bon. Heureusement que je n'ai pas dit de bêtise, c'est déjà ça. Au début je me suis juste renseignée pour savoir précisément ce qu'étaient ces chakra dont je parle depuis le début, et quand j'ai vu le mot 'anus'... j'ai pas pu résister XD.  
Gros bisous!  
  
Chibi Zia : Merveilleusement romantique? Comme c'est bien dit. °ravie° Ça tombe quand même bien, pour un chapitre Saint Valentin.  
_Ensemble a jamais. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un deux crève, hein, Siri? _PRÉCISION INUTILE, petite sadique XO... (snniiirf)  
  
Suppy Lulu : Ouais, vive les author alerts! Ça a changé ma vie! (Oui parce que j'ai beau avoir un compte ffnet depuis le début de ma connaissance des fics, j'ai mis une éternité à comprendre à quoi servaient les author alerts e.e; °pas douée°.)  
Trouve-toi un siège plus confortable et lis-moi ce chapitre 15!  
  
Mailine : Mmh, moi aussi, Sirius est mon type °.°... Non non, je ne suis pas difficile, je veux °juste° un Sirius. lol! Merci pour cette review!

Mydaya : Ah ben oui, ça, t'as réussi ton coup, c'est une longue review o.o;. Évidemment, ça m'a fait bien plus plaisir sur le moment que maintenant, minuit quarante-trois, encore une grosse trentaine de reviews auxquelles répondre, mais oublions ce détail, je vais quand même pas décourager les gens de me faire des longues reviews, ça me regarde si je suis masochiste.  
Tu connaissais pas le rapport entre le rose et les gays? Tu connais pas pink.tv! L'autre!  
Le baiser, oui, j'ai voulu écrire ça autrement parce que ça fait un peut 6 ou 7 chapitres qu'ils ne font que ça - s'embrasser - et j'imagine qu'à la longue, c'est lassant :l. Désolée, lecteurs! Heureusement qu'ils en arrivent au déchaînement des hormones ;D!  
Le SiriusxJames me dérange dans le sens où ça ne peut pas finir bien, et en plus, c'est Siriussounet d'amour qui se retrouve tout seul. Vilaine Lily, vilaine. Mais à part ça, pourquoi pas!  
Désolée de ne pas répondre à tout, mais j'adore ta review, merci!  
  
SuuAnda : Comment qu'elle crache sur ffnet! °outrée° Bouh, je sais, c'est super chiant de perdre bêtement une review (c'est pour ça que mes longues reviews je les garde dans mon traitement de texte et je sauvegarde °parano°).  
_je t'interdis de faire un fin triste, ou alors tu dois en écrire plusieurs différentes pour convenir aux goûts de tout le monde_ C'est en gros ce qui est prévu, en fait il y a une fin triste, et plusieurs petites post-fins. Une envie particulière pour les fins alternatives :)?  
Ah, ben mon OTP c'est SiriusxSeverus (SANS BLAGUE), et j'arrive toujours pas à déterminer si j'aime vraiment les Snarry ou si c'est juste qu'il y a tellement de bonnes fics dessus.  
Merci pour cette review qui t'infligea tant de souffrances! Je t'aime mon amour, bon voyage, et surtout je compte bien te voir à chaque fois que j'irai à Paris maintenant (t'as pas le droit de refuser). Bisous!  
  
hatipsout : Tuas toujours envie de les voir rompre é.è! Mais c'est affreux! Enfin, sur ce plan, chiche est faite pour toi... (Bouhouu moi je veux pas que ça finisse comme ça!)

drianna : Eh voilà, voilà, ma fic c'est comme la Joconde : tu la vois partout alors tu vas pas la voir en vrai. Tsk tsk! (J'aime montrer comme cette fic et ses reviews ont considérablement conforté mon ego XD.)  
_je trouve que c'est jamais cucul!Sa sombre jamais dans le larmoyant ou le dégoulinant de bonnes émotions(dieu merci!)_ °se jette aux pieds de drianna pour les embrasser° MERCI, MERCI! (C'est ça ton ego, Arca ê.e? -Il est encore très fragile °sobs°.) Je n'ose pas relire mes chapitres que j'ai qualifiés de cucul de peur de ne plus les assumer du tout...  
Pour le lemon... En fait, j'étais censée faire un lime. Mais ce lime me paraît un peu lemoneux, comme je l'ai dit dans les notes. Enfin, tu me diras ce que tu en penses... J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur la "chorégraphie" (°pense très visuellement°) mais je ne sais pas ce que ça donne au final.  
Oh, par contre, c'est pas moi qui ai fait les dessins de ma fic! Enfin, j'en ai fait, deux, mais tu n'as pas dû les voir, si ê.e? Bref, les beaux fanarts dont je parle dans ma bio sont de Moemai.  
Cette review était longue mais des plus réjouissantes! Merci vraiment!  
  
Lunecume : Hey, hey, ne me traite pas de CLAMP, s'il te plaît... CLAMP c'est DÉSESPÉRANT, ils sont jamais vraiment ensemble, jamais heureux, en fait à part Sakura c'est toujours à se flinguer et quand je lis des manga je ne veux pas avoir des intentions de suicide au bout. Ouin.  
_Sirius et Severus sont amoureux, c'est le hasard qui a voulu qu'ils soient du même sexe... _Oui, c'est l'idée. À l'époque où j'ai commencé cette fic ça me paraissait original, mais depuis que je dévore des tonnes de manga yaoi, je me suis rendu compte c'est le schéma le plus fréquent là-dedans...  
Merci et bonne lecture!

Merawen : Merci merci merci, ouf les reviews du chapitre 14 sont vraiment trop enthousiastes, je vais forcément être déçues pas celle du 15 LOL... (Pourquoi mon génie n'est-il pas plus flagrant à chaque chapitre au lieu d'avoir des hauts et des bas?) J'aime faire inventer plein de choses à Sirius pour rappeler qu'il est beau ET intelligent, oui oui, même si c'est dur à croire lol ;).

Thizbel : _ça fait 2 JOURS qu'on est en 2005, ou est la suite ?_ Et maintenant ça fait 2 MOIS, de quoi se plaint-on? Qu'est-ce que deux mois dans une vie...? Bon! Alors!  
Publier, moi je veux bien mais-euh, comment dire... c'est illégal ? Je pourrais dans un fanzine, même si c'est quand même long, il faudrait plusieurs numéros et tout... Et puis j'ai pas encore assez de fanarts ;). Non, c'est bien si c'est gratuit, c'est quand même plus simple!  
_Je te préviens juste que si ils rompent à cause de Severus répondant affirmativement à ce salopart de Wilkes, je te tue..._ On ne TUE PAS L'AUTEUR, c'est MAL. Ils rompent à cause de pleeeeeeeeiiiiiin de choses. Oui, ils rompent, point. Nananère.  
BRASSENS POWER!  
°fait sa pub - voix suave on° Pour un Dumbledore encore plus cinglé, lisez _La marmotte_ d'Arcadiane. °voix suave off°

Florelia : _ce n'est pas dieu permis de décrire si peu de chose en faisant tellement d'effets. _Merci... Malheureusement, cette fin de chapitre a laissé plusieurs personnes perplexes... Ouin! °pigne° Tant pis pour ceux qui ne savent pas voir derrière mon flou artistique... Le chapitre 15 ne devrait pas poser ce genre de problèmes, ouf (sinon je vais me pendre).

Lavande : Que Sirius et Severus ne fassent rien à la Saint Valentin, même si je n'aime pas cette fête, je trouve ça un peu triste aussi, mais ça correspond à l'idée que Severus ne les considère toujours pas comme un "couple". Je sais, c'est bizarre -.-;, ils sont "ensemble" mais pas "en couple". Ça vient des doutes qui subsistent, et de leur obligation de se cacher... Je pense qu'après le chapitre 15, son opinion aura changé :).  
Arh, ne me parle pas du CTFC, je culpabilise...

Quiproquo : Merci à ta soeur de m'avoir fait de la pub et à toi de reviewer. Ce n'est pas tant que je suis occupée (je suis très occupée à voir mes amis et lire des manga, disons...) que plutôt il y a un temps de maturation nécessaire pour un chapitre. Moins d'un mois, c'est plus possible. Même si j'écris vite, il me faut beaucoup modifier par-dessus. Bon, après, plus de deux mois et demi, ça devient un peu excessif -.-;...  
Oh, et pour ma part, si j'aime les SSxSB, c'est uniquement parce que ce sont mes deux personnages préférés. Alors tout de suite, j'ai envie de les accoupler mdr X3... Bisou!  
  
Tabasco : Tu sais que ce n'est pas recommandé du tout de cracher du jus de poire sur un clavier d'ordinateur? Repends-toi, vilaine. Si tu bousilles ton clavier, tu ne pourras plus m'écrire de reviews XD.  
_Pourtant, je suis un peu fleur bleue et j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils fassent un peu le point avant de céder à leurs pulsions comme ça._ T'en fais pas, il y en a une, de mise au point :) (c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas _encore_ couché ensemble, fufufu).

kyo.320 : Oui, la fin sera en accord avec les bouquins, MOUAHAHA. À donf.  
  
Oxaline : Voui, je veux devenir écrivain, c'est un rêve que je ne compte pas lâcher de sitôt... Merci de m'encourager!

Zoomalfoy : J'ai peur que ta review n'aie été coupée é.è...  
Enfin, oui, c'est Gwen qui a surpris la conversation des Maraudeurs. Tsk tsk, je ne pensais pas que tout le monde trouverait ça si peu évident -.-;...  
Eh oui, on avance dans la relation, le chapitre 15 est là pour aller dans ce sens, mouahaha. Bonne lecture.

leeloo : _Bref, pour une fois je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir à faire à des OOC ni à de la guimauve._ Que ça fait du bien d'entendre ce genre de choses! °larme à l'oeil°  
Pour t'éviter d'aller voir tous les jours si j'ai updaté (ça doit être lassant), tu peux me donner ton adresse mail et je t'enverrai une 'alert' quand je posterai un nouveau chapitre :).  
Si, évidemment que Severus a un petit problème avec son père... On le sait en lisant le tome 5 et je n'ai fait que l'utiliser pour le chapitre.  
  
Lyra : _Que dire, à mes yeux l'évolution est parfaite, et c'est ce qui fait defaut à tellement de fics que je te dis bravo..._ Ça me fait toujours quelque chose quand on dit le mot 'parfait'. Encore, encore. M'en fous que la perfection soit pas de ce monde, j'aime me bercer d'illusions.  
_Et maintenant faut que je passe la serpilliére... Foutue bave._ Ah, oui, c'est toujours embêtant, ça. C'est chiant, la bave. Après ça colle, ça fait "sproutch sproutch" là où on marche... Je te conseille le bavoir la prochaine fois.

MoOdy MoOny : Saluuuuut vous! Je vais enfin pouvoir t'écrire plus souvent! N'hésite pas à te manifester (sauf si tu es trop choqué par le chapitre qui suit, lol).  
  
Sinwen : Voilà, il suffit qu'on me dise 'plus vite' et je fais plus lentement. J'y peux rien, j'ai un esprit de contradiction. Muahaha. Lol, désolée... Et merci pour ta review :).

Darkyfrog : _tu écris tré bien et très rapidement je trouve (si si!)_ HAHAHA. Celle-là, elle mérite d'être encadrée au-dessus de ma tête de lit. HAHAHA. Merveilleux. Grandiose. Merci pour ce compliment pour le moins inattendu. (Hitori m'a expliqué pourquoi tu avais dit ça, fufufu...)  
_j'en connais un qui aurait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lisant ça l'enfoiré... _Oh ben, tiens. Je me demande bien de qui tu parles.  
_c'est différent, voilà cke jpourrais te dire aussi et qu'il faudrait prendre comme un compliment (je précise, des fois que...)._ Bien sûr que c'est un compliment, c'est même un compliment génial e tmerveilleux et haaaa que ça fait plaisir à lire X3! Merciiiiieuuuuh!  
_j'espère que ça finit bien, paskeuh j'ai horreur des histoires qui finissent mal_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Talime : Arrêtez de dire que je suis sadique, je suis pas sadique, il faut bien structurer un peu l'évolution de leur relation ;p.  
_Je vais me mettre a chanter la chanson de pascale Obispo_ Non non, ne te sens surtout pas obligée o.o;.  
Ouiiiin ta review a été coupée! (Ne jamais utiliser le signe ' '.) Meurchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
  
Tonyk : _Ils s'aiment ou se n'ait qu'une petite amourette?_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ;)? Ils s'aiment plus qu'ils n'ont jamais aimé personne, c'est suffisant... On ne sait jamais jusqu'où peut aller l'amour avant de l'avoir expérimenté!  
Voui voui, Gwendolyn est de moi. C'est pas si difficile : faire une fille parfaite qui est à sa place à Serpentard... voilà le travail :).  
  
sarah : Mais tu as réussi, ta review est arrivée à bon port, rassure-toi! Ça fait longtemps que je n'update plus sur la GdS maintenant, c'est simplement trop long de mettre des balises html! En clair : LA FLEMME lol!  
_j'éspere que tu me pardonera de ne pas t'avoire écrie avant_ Mmh, mmh, je ne sais pas, j'hésite... ;D  
Bisou.

Kaorulabelle : C'est clair que le pari, c'est pas orginal du tout. Je cherchais vraiment pas à faire original au départ, pas dans l'histoire elle-même, plutôt à monter une situation cocasse pour pouvoir faire de l'humour à ma guise :D. Bon, maintenant, je me prends un peu plus au sérieux, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être quand même améliorée ;)...

popssss : Lol, désolée pour le 'écrit à 90pc'... Tsé, maintenant je ne peux plus changer ma bio depuis mon ordinateur personnel donc je suis bien. Enfin, si tu avais vu 'écrit à 95pc', ça aurait été pire, non? XD J'aimerais ne pas être si lente...

presKunange : Bon, alors, tu l'as finie cette fic finalement? Hm? Non mais c'est pas vrai, ça, tu me laisses en plan avec une review du chapitre 7, dans l'attente, l'angoisse! Lol! Merci pour tes reviews, c'est très généreux!  
Et pour Stéphanie de Monaco, Peter ne fait bien sûr pas référence aux Inconnus vu qu'ils N'EXISTENT PAS ENCORE, c'est juste que j'aime l'intertextualité. °est contente d'avoir sorti son mot savant°

Mad-Chan : _mais dis donc, t'en as fait mine de rien des embrouilles toi !_ Ça tu l'as dit. Plus encore qu'on ne le pense -.-;.  
C'est cool que tu n'aies pas été déçue si on t'en a dit du bien, moi j'ai relu mes premiers chapitres récemment et... greuh. Ça s'est amélioré mon écriture, non . ;?

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying : Tu lis des fics Harry Potter sans aimer Harry Potter, toi? Quelle drôle d'idée! Lol!  
_En fait, je préfère ton écrit à la série originale..._ Mais ma fic n'est rien sans les livres originaux :). Merci en tout cas, c'est très gentil.

laurwyn : Ben oui, je finis comme ça, j'allais pas tout mettre dans le chapitre 14, non plus... Surtout quand on voit la longueur qui a été nécessaire au chapitre 15! Enjoy!

Maffie : Sadiquesadiquesadiquesadiquesadiquesadiquesadiquesadiquesadique. Tu ne mérites même pas de RaR. Mais merci quand même °big grin°.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**15. Actes manqués  
_(ou A serie of unfortunate events)_**

Je suis encore à moitié endormi. Embarqué dans une sombre histoire de cornemuses en kilt que je poursuis au lassot sur le dos d'une très grande bouillotte cornue, je me trouve à ce point agréable à la limite du sommeil, où mon rêve se poursuit encore mais où j'ai déjà conscience de me trouver dans la tiédeur douillette d'un lit. Soudain, ma source de chaleur - la bouillotte? - disparaît. Je tends aussitôt les bras pour la rattraper. Elle se débat un peu, mais je l'aggripe fermement.  
« Mmmmh! j'émets, ce qui signifie "reste tranquille, bouillotte".  
– Sirius»  
C'est moi, ça! Merveilleux.  
« Bisou je ronronne en passant bras et jambes autour de ma bouillotte géante _et_ parlante - c'est tout de même étrange, cette histoire, non?  
– Lâche-moi  
– Non»  
J'ouvre les yeux paresseusement et dépose un gros bisou sur la joue de la bouillotte grognonne, qui serait peut-être bien Severus, tout compte fait.  
« Sirius Laisse-moi me lever.  
– Encore un peu»  
_Chaud. Confortable. Parfait._  
Il gigote encore un peu. Puis s'immobilise.  
« Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de dormir ici.»  
Je cligne des yeux, oubliant pour de bon les cornemuses.  
« Hein?  
– Ce n'est pas bien que tu dormes dans mon lit.  
– Pourquoi "pas bien"? Ça te fait faire des rêves coquins?» je le taquine. J'effleure son bas-ventre. « Je suis toujours prêt à t'aider pour ça»  
Il arrête ma main d'une poigne un peu trop ferme.  
« Tu es un individu _obscène_!» s'indigne-t-il.  
Je dois me retenir de rire.  
« Allons, Severus On sait tous les deux comment ça marche.  
– Tu Tu! s'étrangle-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler, d'abord!  
– Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.  
– J'essaie d'être sérieux!  
– Pour quoi faire?  
– Ça ne va pas Si ça continue, tu comprends tu vas t'y habituer. Écoute-toi, tu dis "toujours" comme si ça allait durer! Mais c'est faux Dans une semaine, c'est la fin des vacances.  
– Tu es tellement hypocrite, je marmonne après un moment.  
– Je te demande pardon!  
– Ce dont tu as peur, ce n'est pas que _je_ m'y habitue, c'est que _tu_ t'y habitues.»  
Silence.  
Il se dégage de mon étreinte.  
« Severus Tu ne peux pas cesser un peu de penser à la suite et simplement profiter du moment présent?»  
Il me regarde, l'air presque triste.  
« Non, désolé, je ne peux pas.»

–** O - O - O -**

"_Cher et tendre Moony,  
Sache que si je t'écris ce n'est pas pour savoir ce que tu fais chez Lenna, ceci est et doit rester strictement entre vous. À la vérité, je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre que tu passes tes journées à t'adonner au péché de la chair, ce qui briserait à jamais cette image du candide Remus si précieuse à mon cur. Bien sûr, si tu avais besoin de te confier ou de demander conseil, je serais toujours là pour toi. Les amis sont faits pour ça.  
Si je rédige cette lettre à ton intention, c'est en fait pour te donner de mes propres nouvelles. Je ne sais que trop bien que je suis celui de tes amis qui te manque le plus, et quelle constante souffrance cela doit engendrer pour toi, aussi serais-je cruel de ne pas te tenir au courant du déroulement de mes vacances avec Severus. Qui se déroulent à merveille! Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps en tête à tête avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas James depuis que mon ami imaginaire s'est suicidé des suites de sa dépression nerveuse. Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, je peux de nouveau dormir sans Pookie.  
Plus de détails dans une lettre ultérieure?  
J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, jeune dépravé._

–Padfoot

PS : Si tu crains de me choquer avec certains détails de tes ébats avec Lenna tels que les lieux, ou les accessoires, ne t'inquiète pas. Jamais je ne me permettrai de te juger, Moony."

–** O - O - O -**

Déjà six jours de vacances ensemble. Six jours qu'on _travaille_. C'est vrai que nous avons beaucoup de devoirs pour la rentrée et que c'est plus motivant à deux, mais ce n'est tout de même pas la perspective que j'avais de ces vacances - enfin, le partage du lit mis à part.  
« Il faudrait passer à la bibliothèque chercher de la documentation pour le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, remarque Severus en m'adressant à peine un regard. Tu y vas ou j'y vais?  
– Tu y vas Et je t'accompagne», je décide avec un sourire enjoué.  
Il lève les yeux.  
« Dans ce cas, vas-y seul, on ne va pas se déplacer tous les deux.  
– Pourquoi pas? je réagis, sur la défensive. Le problème, c'est "se déplacer" ou bien "tous les deux"?»  
La plume qui caressait son menton se fige, et il la repose sur ses feuilles de cours.  
« C'est bon, j'ai compris.» Il a l'air fâché quand il se lève. « Viens, alors.»  
Il me donne la désagréable impression d'être un chien qui vient de forcer son maître à l'emmener faire sa promenade, mais je décide d'être conciliant. Il est clair que quelque chose ne va pas, bon. Mais Severus a toujours eu un sale caractère, il n'y a qu'à attendre que ça passe. Voilà. Très bien. C'est ce que je me dis et me répète depuis quatre jours.  
« Tu sais ce que j'aimerais vraiment faire parfois? lui dis-je comme nous émergeons des sous-sols. Ce serait qu'on arrive main dans la main dans la Grande Salle, et qu'on déjeune ensemble, comme ça.  
– On est très bien à déjeuner dans le dortoir, hausse-t-il les épaules.  
– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire C'est juste que, des fois, j'aurais envie que tout le monde sache.»  
Il fronce les sourcils.  
« Quelle drôle d'idée!  
– Ça ne t'arrive jamais? Ne serait-ce que pour voir leur tête  
– Ça n'apporterait que des ennuis!  
– Mais en oubliant les conséquences, juste une fois?»  
Il a l'air très désemparé.  
« Je _suppose_»  
Nos façons de penser doivent avoir quelque chose d'incompatible.  
Je me rapproche pour marcher plus près de lui. Doucement, presque nonchalamment, je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il baisse aussitôt des yeux stupéfaits.  
« Pourquoi tu fais ça?  
– On ne s'est jamais tenu par la main.  
– On n'a jamais marché sur la tête non plus, ce n'est pas une raison!  
– C'est si absurde pour toi?  
– On est _au beau milieu_ d'un couloir  
– Il n'y a personne! Les autres sont des gens normaux, qui ne se lèvent pas à huit heures le matin et ne se couchent pas avec les poules.  
– Je ne t'ai pas forcé à adopter mon rythme.  
– Je sais! Je veux juste passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, d'accord?»  
Nos mains se sont séparées.  
Nous restons silencieux jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Là, nous choisissons les livres presque sans échanger un mot. En arrivant au rayon des sorts d'attaque, nous tombons sur deux filles de première ou deuxième année. Le dos tourné, elles ne nous ont pas vus arriver.  
« pourrait se servir de ça pour lui cramer les cheveux  
– C'est pas un peu dangereux?  
– Ça lui fera les pieds, à Miss Parfaite!  
– Mais il ne faut pas que Gwen sache que c'est nous _Elle_ est dangereuse»  
Il n'en faut pas plus à Severus pour agir. Il vient silencieusement, sournoisement se placer derrière les deux filles et se penche au-dessus du livre qu'elles regardent.  
« Vous savez _qui_ est encore plus dangereux?»  
Elles poussent un cri perçant, jettent le livre en l'air et s'enfuient à toutes jambes. Severus les regarde disparaître d'un air satisfait.  
« Quelles petites pestes.  
– Tu savais que Gwen avait des ennemis? je m'étonne.  
– Il fallait s'y attendre. Les gens sont jaloux, renifle-t-il.  
– Il faut dire qu'elle le provoque un peu "Je suis une enfant précoce, je suis merveilleuse"  
– Tu ne l'as jamais aimée, réplique-t-il avec dédain.  
– Autrement dit, mon avis compte pour du beurre?  
– Précisément.»  
Il commence à me taper sur le système.  
« Je vais déjà emprunter ces livres-là, je lance d'un ton hargneux. Occupe-toi du reste.  
– D'accord.»  
_"D'accord"!_ Il se fiche de moi!  
C'est d'un pas furibond que je regagne les cachots.  
–** O -**  
J'émets un long bâillement et m'étire langoureusement, courbaturé à force d'être assis sur le sol à potasser des livres. Severus baisse aussitôt les yeux quand je surprends son regard sur moi. Je baisse les bras en soufflant.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
– Rien.»  
À quatre pattes, je m'avance jusqu'à être tout près de son visage absorbé par la lecture.  
« Tu es sûr?  
– Mais oui!»  
Je tente de sonder son expression, sans grand succès. Il porte le même masque fermé depuis des jours. Je reviens à ma place et contemple les livres et les rouleaux de parchemin avec découragement.  
« J'en ai marre de travailler!»  
Pas de réponse.  
« C'est lundi, demain. Deuxième semaine. Si on sortait un peu? Hein? Dis? _Severus_?  
– Où voudrais-tu qu'on sorte? Tu te plains du manque de distraction chaque fois qu'on va dans le parc  
– Allons à Blaircastle! Tu sais, le village moldu dont je t'ai parlé!  
– Euh Oui, mais tu m'as également dit qu'on trouvait les portoloins pour là-bas à _Pré-au-Lard_, or nous sommes à _Poudlard_ et on ne risque pas d'avoir une autorisation de sortie.  
– Je te l'accorde Mais si je connaissais - ceci est purement hypothétique bien sûr - un moyen de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sans que personne ne le sache Tu viendrais?  
– Sans que personne ne le sache? répète-t-il, suspicieux.  
– Ni vu, ni connu!»  
Il lui faut, semble-t-il, un effort surhumain pour lâcher :  
« Pourquoi pas, mais  
– Ça tombe bien, je connais un moyen!  
– Tu me surprends énormément.  
– Je suis un homme plein de surprises, je réponds, ignorant le ton sarcastisque. Alors on y va, tu veux bien? Je te rappelle que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, et puis c'est tellement drôle de voir tout ce qu'ils ont été inventer pour tuer les sorcières  
– Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais un sens de l'humour très particulier?  
– C'est mieux que pas d'humour du tout», je tire la langue.  
Nous restons un instant les yeux dans les yeux.  
« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? fait Severus, pas très rassuré.  
– Pour rien Je t'imaginais juste dans ta tenue de Moldu.  
– Ah. Oh. C'est vrai qu'il va falloir porter ces trucs» Il secoue la tête. « Tu ne te sens pas tout nu sans robe par-dessus le pantalon, toi?  
– Pas vraiment. Tu veux te mettre tout nu pour voir la différence?»  
Il ferme les yeux, sans doute d'exaspération.  
« C'était pour rire, je marmonne piteusement.  
– Je sais.»  
Cette tension est insupportable. Je me force à rire :  
« On va avoir une de ces touches, l'un à côté de l'autre, moi en bab et toi dans ton espèce de costume trois pièces!  
– Si tu as honte, ne te force surtout pas.»  
Je retourne à la rédaction de mon devoir en soupirant.

–** O - O - O -**

"_Distingué Padfoot,  
Cesse de projeter tes fantasmes sur mon couple, cela te donne un air désespéré qui ne correspond guère à l'image du Sirius épanoui que je chéris tant. Propose-les plutôt à Snape - Severus? Oh! je ne sais pas si je pourrai m'habituer à ça.  
Je te rappelle que Lenna habite la capitale, nous avons donc bien assez à faire comme cela rien qu'en promenades et en attractions. Londres est une ville fascinante. Nous y passons des journées plutôt mouvementées, bien que tout nous semble si PAISIBLE quand tu n'es pas dans les parages. (Ne le prends pas mal, Padfoot, tu sais qu'au fond je t'aime presque bien.) Il se trouve que j'apprécie le cinéma plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Je ne vous laisserai plus choisir le programme, James et toi, maintenant que je sais qu'il existe des films sans explosions dedans.  
Mais que faites-VOUS de vos journées, toi et S.? Est-ce que S. sait vraiment s'amuser, ou me fais-tu encore marcher?  
Bonne fin de vacances._

Moony.

PS : Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton ami imaginaire, Padfoot. Comment a-t-il mis fin à ses jours - si ce n'est pas indiscret?"

–** O - O - O -**

Après avoir emprunté le passage secret qui conduit dans l'arrière-cour de la Maison des Transports et acheté un aller-retour en portoloins pour deux, nous arrivons à la gare de cars qui relie le village au reste du monde. Comme d'habitude, l'atterrissage n'est pas des plus confortables.  
« _Aouch_! Ça, ça fait très mal, Sirius. Fais attention où tu mets ton coude la prochaine fois.  
– Euh, navré. Je crois que j'ai le dos brisé. Je vais peut-être devoir rester couché sur ton ventre pour toujours, ce qui dans d'autres circonstances serait très romantique, mais  
– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.»  
Severus se redresse, me forçant à faire de même.  
« Il fait fichtrement froid, non? dit-il en se mettant debout.  
– Et encore, ton pardessus a l'air beaucoup plus chaud que mon manteau, je fais d'un ton chagriné en triturant la petite fourrure au bout de mes manches. Tu ne voudrais pas me réchauffer un peu?  
– Tu ne sais pas lancer de sorts de chauffage?  
– Ben Si, mais j'espérais»  
Je ne finis pas ma phrase, pris d'un léger étourdissement tout comme je me remets sur mes pieds. Une douleur fugitive vrille dans ma tête et je porte la main à mon front.  
« Sirius? Ça va?»  
Je lève les yeux, surpris et bêtement heureux de le voir si sincèrement inquiet.  
« Ça va», je réponds sans cesser de le fixer.  
Quoi que j'aie eu, c'est déjà passé.  
Severus se recompose rapidement et regarde autour de lui.  
« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?»  
–** O -**  
« Elle est magnifique, non?  
– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?  
– Une Guzzi 850 T année 1975!  
– Mais encore?  
– Huit cent quarante-quatre centimètres cube je trépigne en posant mes mains sur la vitrine qui me sépare de l'engin de mes rêves. On peut monter jusqu'à cent quatre-vingt à l'heure avec cette merveille!  
– Tu veux dire qu'on se déplace avec ça?»  
Je me tourne vers Severus.  
« Tu n'as jamais vu de moto de ta vie?  
– J'en ai entendu parler Je crois  
– C'est le moyen de transport le plus fabuleux qu'aient inventé les Moldus!»  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air convaincu.  
« Ça prend beaucoup plus de place qu'un balai. Ça vole, au moins?  
– Non, ça roule Mais on _pourrait_ la faire voler! Ce serait grandiose.  
– C'est illégal de détourner des objets moldus, Sirius.  
– On peut obtenir une autorisation! C'est long et compliqué, certes  
– Et tu te donnerais tout ce mal?»  
Je souris.  
« Personne ne vérifie jamais les autorisations.»  
Il lève les yeux au ciel.  
« De toute façon, c'est hors de prix. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un étudiant sans source de revenu et presque sans parents?  
– Qu'importe! Je vendrai mon corps!»  
Curieusement, Severus a soudain les yeux plus ou moins exorbités.  
« Je plaisante, bien sûr. _Bien sûr_!  
– Tu me _jures_ que tu plaisantes?  
– Évidemment, pour qui tu me prends?  
– Pour un cinglé un peu trop déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il veut.  
– Oui, bon, je concède. Mais ce serait _vraiment_ en dernier recours. Oh! j'ai une idée! Et l'encre à dessin?  
– L'encre à? Non.  
– Mais si! Ce serait un peu long à dessiner bien sûr, mais avec une bonne photo et un très très grand parchemin  
– Ça ne marcherait pas.  
– Pourquoi?  
– Pour les mêmes raisons que tu ne peux pas simplement en faire apparaître une avec un sort d'Apparition! C'est trop complexe comme mécanique. L'encre à dessin, ça ne donne que des enveloppes vides qui font ce que tu t'attends à ce qu'elles fassent. Un papillon, une fleur, c'est bien, mais ta moto, elle s'écroulerait sous toi.  
– Tu en es sûr?  
– Puisque je te le dis!  
– Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas juste parce que tu ne veux pas que j'aie une moto volante?  
– Eh bien Absolument rien», admet-il. Il fait un tour sur lui-même en tapant du pied pour se réchauffer. « Bon, il y a autre chose à voir dans ce village? Ton Gouzi-truc me fait mal au yeux tellement ça brille.  
– N'est-ce pas qu'elle est belle? Tu as vu la forme évasée des pots d'échappement, c'est absolument» Je croise son regard. « Hem. Oui, on n'a qu'à faire un tour, ce n'est pas immense. Et on finit par le plus drôle : les magasins.»  
–** O -**  
« C'est à peine croyable, murmure-t-il comme nous passons le seuil de l'échoppe "Le Gibet de Salem".  
– Viens voir, il y a des tas de bouquins démentiels pour reconnaître un balai volant d'un balai normal, ce genre de trucs. La plupart ont été écrits par des gens d'ici!  
– Les Moldus sont pitoyables» ricanne-t-il.  
Je le dévisage en fronçant le nez. Je ne serais pas allé jusqu'à émettre ce type de généralisation, personnellement. Mais le moment est mal choisi pour me quereller avec lui à ce sujet.  
Nous nous trouvons dans une petite boutique étriquée à l'odeur de désodorisant bon marché et aux étagères en bois croûlant sous les babioles en tous genres. Des promotions sont faites sur le rayon Vampires & Loups-garous, modeste comparé à celui consacré aux Sorcières, qui prend les deux tiers de la place. C'est à la fois choquant, et amusant par le côté charlatan. Severus est fasciné.  
« Et attends un peu de voir les jouets pour enfants!» je lui glisse en me rapprochant de lui.  
C'est presque inconsciemment que je pose ma main dans le bas de son dos, mais je ne manque pas de remarquer qu'il s'écarte aussitôt. La sensation de vertige de tout-à-l'heure revient brièvement. Je tousse un peu, et me résous avec un frisson à crever l'abcès une fois pour toute.  
Severus s'est penché pour examiner un aérosol d'eau bénite repousse-sorcière.  
« Dis, Severus je fais avec lassitude. Est-ce que tu m'en veux?»  
Il ne se retourne pas, ce que je juge mauvais signe.  
« De quoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais?  
– De ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi matin», dis-je prudemment.  
Je me sens incapable d'employer de mots crus avec lui. Pourtant, avec James, on peut discuter sans aucune gêne d'onanisme, ou de masturbation, ou bien, disons-le, de branlette - mais ça a sans doute à voir avec le fait qu'on se connaissait déjà l'âge où on a découvert ça. N'empêche, que ce soit avec Severus que j'aie à dresser des périphrases, je trouve cela insensé.  
Il soulève un mini bûcher vendu avec une figurine de sorcière à brûler soi-même et l'examine attentivement.  
« Non, je ne t'en veux pas.  
– Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? je m'emporte. Parce que depuis tu fais un bond de trois mètres si je te touche et c'est à peine si on s'embrasse et  
– _Moins fort_! s'exclame-t-il en abaissant les mains frénétiquement.  
– Il n'y a personne de Poudlard, ici  
– Mais il y a des gens!  
– Et alors? On se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, on ne les connaît pas.  
– Premièrement, c'est le genre de conversation qu'on a en _privé_, avance-t-il avec une certaine justesse que je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui accorder. Ensuite, je sais que tu crois vivre dans le monde des ours en peluche et des barbe à papa, Sirius, mais redescends sur terre de temps en temps. Les gens d'ici en sont encore à vouloir brûler les sorcières.»  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais le coup des ours en peluche, je trouve cela très bas.  
« Et alors quoi? Tu crois qu'ils vont nous lapider en place publique?  
– Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de me confronter au regard de gens comme ça.»  
Et il s'en va vers un présentoir d'amulettes de protection contre les envoûtements, comme si tout avait été dit. Au lieu de le rejoindre, je prends la direction de la porte et sors dans la rue, poings dans les poches. _Marre de ce type. MARRE._  
Pourtant, malgré moi, je compte chacun de mes pas dans l'attente de  
« Sirius!»  
Je ne m'arrête pas, pas avant qu'il ne m'ait rattrapé et forcé à faire volte-face.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
– Qu'est-ce qui _me_ prend? C'est la meilleure! Je te fiche la paix, sois content!  
– Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu me chantes?  
– Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on se cache parce que je suis Sirius Black et que tu es Severus Snape. Mais en fait, c'est juste parce qu'on est des garçons, c'est ça?»  
Il reste sans voix.  
« Un silence qui en dit long», je fais, d'un ton plus méprisant que je ne l'ai souhaité.  
Je reprends mon chemin, furieux et blessé.  
« Sirius! Triple abruti, attends!»  
Il me retient en arrière, me fait tourner vers lui et, chose qui me paraît totalement irrationnelle sur l'instant, m'embrasse. Et ce n'est pas un petit baiser. C'est un baiser qui réussit à faire fondre ma rage et ma rancur, à chasser le froid qui m'avait pénétré et à apaiser la douleur suffocante dans ma gorge; un baiser comme on en voit dans les films moldus quand arrivent les mots "the end"; le genre de baiser qui, lui, ne rechigne pas à dire je t'aime.  
« Sirius, souffle-t-il contre mon visage. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas Enfin, si, peut-être un peu, mais  
– Tu es quelqu'un de très contradictoire, j'observe.  
– Je ne suis pas très doué pour» Il a un soupir abattu. « Rentrons, tu veux bien?  
– Après ce _coming-out_ grandiose en plein milieu de la place du village, cela me paraît sage.»  
Stupéfait, Severus lève la tête. C'est jour de marché et il y a pas mal de monde sur la place. Et pas mal de monde qui échange des commentaires scandalisés en nous regardant, il faut bien le dire.  
J'éclate de rire devant la mine déconfite de Severus.  
« Il faudra que je mette une perruque si je veux revenir voir ma moto, à présent!»

–** O - O - O -**

Severus entre dans le dortoir avec un bol de chocolat chaud.  
Bien installé dans son lit, j'éternue pour ce qui me semble être la centième fois depuis que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard. Il met une main sur mon front.  
« Tu es chaud, constate-t-il.  
– Merci, toi aussi.  
– _Sirius_, s'impatiente-t-il. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.  
– Mais non, je vais bien, je tousse en attrapant le bol qu'il me tend. On n'attrape pas un rhume juste en  
– En passant des heures dans le froid avec un ridicule manteau hippie pas assez épais? Je crains que si.  
– Je n'avais pas vraiment froid, tu sais, j'ai juste dit ça pour que  
– C'est sans importance! Tu es malade!  
– Non, ça va, c'est juste que je juste que je - aaah - juste que - _ATCHOUM_! Juste que j'éternue, mais sinon je me porte bien.»  
Il a une ombre de sourire. Puis il regarde ailleurs. Puis il revient à moi. Puis il s'éloigne du lit, mais ce n'est que pour en faire le tour et s'installer du côté libre, près de moi.  
Comme il ouvre enfin la bouche pour parler, je laisse échapper un nouvel éternuement retentissant.  
« Pardon, pardon, pardon, je fais en reniflant misérablement. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire?»  
Il a un petit rire et, un peu hésitant, se penche pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.  
« Tu as encore le nez tout froid, remarque-t-il d'un air très sérieux.  
– Je m'enrhumerai plus souvent à l'avenir, si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu cesses de me rejeter - ce qui n'est pas très logique, tu sais, parce que normalement c'est là que tu devrais t'inquiéter que je te refile mes  
– Tu exagères tout, coupe-t-il. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de te rejeter  
– C'est raté, je glisse entre deux gorgées de chocolat brûlant.  
– C'est juste par précaution. Notre situation devient un peu incontrôlable, non?  
– Et c'est un problème?»  
Il est consterné.  
« Tout a l'air tellement simple pour toi!  
– Ça l'est! Je t'aime et, désolé si ça te choque, mais une partie de moi refuse que ça soit platonique!  
– Mais c'est cela qui ne va pas Enfin, ce n'est pas normal, tu sens que ce n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas?  
– Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. C'est un peu tard pour te découvrir homophobe, tu sais?  
– Oui, non, mais non. Ce n'est pas du tout C'est juste qu'au début ça ne se passait pas du tout comme ça. Alors pourquoi  
– Severus, _c'est_ normal. Si cette évolution n'existait pas, enfin, réfléchis, personne ne ferait d'enfants!  
– Mais on ne peut pas faire d'enfants dit Severus, l'air complètement perdu.  
– Et tant mieux, ça nous fait déjà un soucis de moins!  
– Oui, mais du coup il n'y a rien qui justifie une attirance de ce type. Ça n'a rien de de _naturel_. On n'a pas été _faits_ pour ça, et pourtant  
– Si tu me permets d'intervenir, la nature a quand même dû hésiter pas mal sur ce point, sinon elle aurait conçu la prostate autrement. Mais vas-y, vas-y, continue.  
– Euh» Je lui ai manifestement fait perdre le fil de ses pensées. Je devrais culpabiliser de briser ainsi l'immense effort qu'il est en train de fournir en essayant de démêler ses réflexions pour moi. Je sais que je le devrais. « Oui. Non. Bon. Reste que je ne suis pas complètement à l'aise avec l'idée, voilà.»  
Je soupire. Ou plutôt, je tousse, j'éternue, et je soupire.  
« Tu réfléchis trop.» Puis, innocemment, tout en portant le bol à mes lèvres : « Écoute un peu moins tes idées tordues de Serpentard grincheux, et un peu plus ton pauvre petit corps assoiffé de débauche sexuelle.»  
Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Severus doit révéler les mauvais côtés de ma personne.  
« Tu _es_ obscène! s'exclame-t-il avec effroi.  
– Réaliste, Severus, réaliste.  
– Dire que j'aurais pu être heureux, avec une gentille fille qui aurait respecté mon besoin de pudeur, et qu'il a fallu que je te récolte, toi, se lamente-t-il.  
– Mais tu aurais quand même pu tomber plus mal sur le plan physique, hein? je souris de toutes mes dents.  
– Peuh. Bellâtre, va.  
– Mais _ton_ bellâtre personnel, ce qu'il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir!  
– Oui, dit-il pensivement après une légère pause. Mon Sirius.»  
_Bon sang._ Pourquoi dit-il des trucs pareils? Moi je plaisante et lui, il dit des trucs pareils! Et je suis censé agir comme si de rien n'était? Je devrais peut-être me mettre au yoga  
Pour me donner le temps de retrouver un semblant de paix de l'esprit, je pose mon bol encore à moitié plein entre mes genoux et m'affaire à arranger mes oreillers.  
« Attends, je vais t'aider.»  
Il n'a rien compris, lui. _Ce n'est pas le moment d'être serviable._  
Il redresse les oreillers, les secoue un peu, m'invite à m'y appuyer de nouveau d'une main sur l'épaule, et lorsqu'il prolonge le mouvement en se penchant pour prendre mes lèvres, avec cette fois plus de détermination, c'en est définitivement fini de ma pauvre paix de l'esprit.  
« Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas envie? je grimace.  
– Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais pas envie En fait, c'est plus ou moins ça le problème.  
– Mais quel crétin!» je l'embrasse.  
Il ne fait rien pour m'arrêter lorsque je déboutonne le haut de sa chemise stricte; en vérité je ne tarde pas à sentir ses mains passer sous les pans de ma propre chemise - moins stricte, mais tout aussi encombrante.  
« Tu es sexy dans cette tenue, je souris contre ses lèvres.  
– Tu es sexy _malgré_ cette tenue», rétorque-t-il.  
Et au moment où je me dis que oh Merlin, ça y est, on va aller jusqu'au bout maintenant, youpi youpla, eh bien juste à ce moment-là, je sens ma gorge s'enflammer horriblement et je pars dans une monstrueuse quinte de toux. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de tousser, encore et encore, et j'entends Severus s'écrier dans un nouvel accès de maniaquerie chronique :  
« Attention, le bol!»  
J'ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour le voir s'élancer en avant et s'emparer du bol de chocolat qui a failli se renverser sur les couvertures, le brandissant bien haut. Mais à l'endroit où il s'appuie sur son autre main, le tissu glisse du bord et il se trouve entraîné la tête la première à bas du lit. Mon rire me fait tousser de plus belle  
C'est un Severus passablement éclaboussé de chocolat qui se remet péniblement sur ses pieds.  
« Je crois que je vais aller me faire examiner par Pomfrey.  
– Ce serait avisé, en effet.»

–** O - O - O -**

« Ce n'est pas un rhume, diagnostique Pomfrey.  
– Je savais bien que ce n'était rien», je fais en me levant, soulagé.  
Pomfrey me fait rasseoir d'une main ferme.  
« C'est la grippe.  
– La _grippe_?  
– Vous allez devoir rester ici pour la nuit.  
– Quoi! Mais non, c'est juste un coup de froid!  
– Non, c'est le virus de la grippe, Mr Black, et vous êtes contagieux. Rassurez-vous, demain matin il n'y paraîtra plus.  
– Mais je ne veux pas rester ici!  
– Il le faut pourtant. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous pensez que vous avez pu contaminer quelqu'un au cours des trois derniers jours?  
– Euh Contaminer comment?  
– Est-ce que vous avez éternué ou toussé a proximité de quelqu'un? Eu un contact physique par lequel le virus aurait pu véhiculer?»  
_J'imagine que rentrent dans cette catégorie les étreintes fiévreuses et baisers passionnés?_  
« Mais la grippe, ce n'est pas grave?  
– Pas tant que ça ne se change pas en épidémie, dit-elle sévèrement.  
– Je vois» Je toussotte dans mon poing. « Il se pourrait bien que j'aie accidentellement contaminé Severus Snape.»  
Pomfrey lève les yeux au ciel.  
« J'aurais dû m'en douter.  
– H Hein?  
– Vous vous êtes encore battus?  
– Oh! Hum, oui, voilà, c'est ça. Battus. Haha.  
– Je vais le faire convoquer immédiatement.»  
Madame Pomfrey envoie un fantôme au dortoir du Serpentard.  
« Ça veut dire qu'il va passer la nuit ici lui aussi?  
– S'il est atteint, oui commence l'infirmière, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux : Oh, non, Snape et Black dans la même pièce! Il faut que je trouve le moyen de prévenir un désordre!  
– Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine, vous savez  
– Pas de bagarre dans mon infirmerie! crie presque Madame Pomfrey. Vous n'êtes pas censés sortir dans un état pire que celui dans lequel vous êtes entrés!»  
Je me console de cette méprise en me disant que si elle savait la vérité, elle n'aimerait pas non plus l'idée de nous laisser dans la même pièce.  
Severus ne tarde pas à arriver. Pomfrey m'exile dans le dortoir le temps de l'examiner, et il a l'air plutôt énervé lorsqu'ils me rejoignent.  
« La grippe! grogne-t-il.  
– Ce n'est vraiment rien, le rassure Madame Pomfrey.  
– Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies refilé la grippe!  
– Je ne pouvais pas savoir!  
– Du calme! intervient aussitôt Pomfrey en tendant les bras vers chacun d'entre nous. Mon infirmerie est un lieu de _repos_ et de _paix_. Vous allez vous mettre chacun à un bout de la pièce et je vais tirer un rideau entre les deux. Et vous prendrez aussi une potion de sommeil pour cette nuit. En attendant, je ne veux pas vous entendre, c'est compris?»  
Je maugréé un acquiescement m'exile au fond du dortoir en regrettant de ne pas avoir amené Pookie.  
Je suis plutôt surpris, alors que je retire mes vêtements pour enfiler la chemise de nuit de rigueur, de capter des vibrations reconnaissables dans ma poche de pantalon.  
"_Tu te sens mieux?_"  
J'ai bien envie de le bouder, mais je ne peux finalement pas m'y résoudre.  
"_Et toi, tu es de meilleure humeur?_"  
"_Tu voulais quoi, que je joue les prévenants devant Pomfrey?_"  
Ben Oui, en fait.  
"_Non, tu as raison_" Au moins, par écrit, je n'ai pas à me forcer à avoir l'air de le penser. "_Ça va, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu. Pas sûr que ce soit dû à la grippe, cependant. Tout à l'heure, c'était vraiment_"  
"Graou" est-il un mot du dictionnaire?  
"_C'est cela. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, c'était la grippe qui te faisait délirer, qui sait?_"  
"_Je sais encore ne pas confondre fièvre et désir intense, Severus. La fièvre n'a pas le même type d'effets secondaires._"  
Petite pause durant laquelle je l'imagine bien tournicoter sa plume dans sa main avec embarras.  
"_Dommage, j'aimais bien l'excuse de la fièvre en ce qui me concerne._"  
"_Excuse? Quoi, tu cherchais encore une explication rationnelle?_"  
_"Bien trouvé, non?_"_  
"Severus, tu n'as même pas encore un seul des symptomes de la grippe._"  
"_Je te l'accorde. Un point pour ton charme naturel._"  
"_Heureux de te l'entendre dire! Ha! D'ailleurs, devine dans quelle tenue je suis en ce moment?_"  
"_Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le savoir._"  
"_En caleçon! Il est joli en plus, rouge avec un petit lion jaune_"  
"_Merlin._"  
"_C'est pour rire, bien évidemment. Severus? Tu as jeté le parchemin par terre?_"  
"_Non, mais j'y réfléchis._"  
"_C'est terrible de se dire que tu es juste derrière ce rideau et que je ne peux pas te voir Fichue Pomfrey!_"  
"_On rentre au dortoir demain matin._"  
"_Oui, mais Ne bois pas ta potion de sommeil ce soir._"  
"_Et je la cacherais où, sous mon oreiller?_"  
"_Severus, enfin! On a vu les sorts de Disparition en cinquième année, oui ou non?_"  
"_Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de simplement faire ce qu'on te demande sans faire comme si les règles ne valaient que pour les autres?_"  
"_Honnêtement? Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt._"  
–** O -**  
Il doit être aux environs de minuit lorsque je me glisse silencieusement hors de mon lit. Je traverse le dortoir et passe le rideau en m'attendant vaguement à ce qu'une alarme se mette à hurler et qu'un projecteur m'éclaire en pleine figure - mais non. La vitre en verre poli, de la porte du dortoir ne révèle qu'un noir complet de l'autre côté. Pomfrey dort sûrement sur ses deux oreilles à l'heure qu'il est.  
J'arrive au lit de Severus, où il repose sur le côté, me tournant le dos. Je pose une main sur son épaule.  
« Severus?»  
Aucune réaction. Je grimpe sur le lit.  
« Allez, tu fais très bien semblant de dormir. Ouvre les yeux, maintenant.»  
Je me penche au-dessus de son visage à moitié enfoui dans son oreiller, mécontent. _Il a pris cette fichue potion?_ Je le renverse sans ménagement sur le dos et m'assois sur ses jambes pour le défier. Il émet à peine un petit grognement dans son sommeil.  
« T'es vraiment pas drôle», je bougonne.  
Je me laisse tomber sur le flanc à son côté.  
« Je m'en fiche que tu dormes. J'ai bien passé la moitié de la nuit à te regarder dormir, une fois Cela paraît drôlement loin maintenant, cette fois où je t'ai retrouvé dans les cachots et emmené à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas complètement fait payer aux salauds qui t'ont fait ça»  
La respiration de Severus s'est faite très silencieuse. _Huh?_ Suspicieux, je choisis le test de faire courir ma main sur son torse, plongeant sous les couvertures. Je vais jusqu'à l'embrasser, ma main au niveau de ses hanches et descendant encore Il se met à finalement à remuer et se dégage brusquement.  
« T'es pas bien de profiter d'un homme endormi!  
– Endormi comme moi, oui! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait semblant?  
– Parce qu'après coup je me suis rappelé ta brillante idée de "faire ça dans un lieu public".  
– Ça alors! Tu m'as percé à jour!  
– Tu es un grand malade, Sirius Black.  
– Hé, qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est pour ça que je suis à l'infirmerie.»  
Je me glisse sous ses couvertures.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire!  
– Chut Tu vas réveiller Pomfrey.»  
Je me blottis contre sa poitrine avec contentement. C'est tout de même là que je suis le mieux  
« Oh, bordel» je l'entends marmonner.  
Et il se retourne sur le côté pour attraper mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasser.  
« Mmf»  
Je sens ses hanches se coller aux miennes, et il ne tarde pas à y avoir pas mal d'agitation là-dessous. Et là, c'est ma faute, peut-être?  
« Je suis désolé Sirius, mais je crois qu'on ne va plus pouvoir _dormir_ ensemble.»  
Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée; je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vu que c'était _mon_ idée au départ.  
« Oh, bien. Il va falloir faire avec, dans ce cas», je gémis néanmoins, ayant une conscience aiguë de ses mains sur moi et les désirant partout où elles ne sont pas encore.  
Nos enlacements avides nous amènent vite à nous débattre avec nos chemises de nuit. Et c'est alors, bien sûr, que nous entendons du bruit à l'extérieur et que nous voyons un rai de lumière passer sous la porte.  
« _Merde merde merde_»  
Je saute hors du lit et regagne le mien au moment où j'entends la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir dans un grincement chaleureux. Je me terre tout au fond de mes couvertures, d'où je plains Severus qui doit faire semblant de dormir après ça.

–** O - O - O -**

_Vénéré Moony,  
Tu seras enchanté d'apprendre que pour une fois, j'ai suivi un de tes conseils et j'ai décidé de partager mes fantasmes avec Severus. Il y répond d'ailleurs mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Malheureusement, le mauvais sort semble s'acharner contre nous Je te raconterais bien des détails, mais ce genre de révélations doit aller dans les DEUX SENS, Moony.  
Dis-moi un peu : comment, si Londres est une ville si enthousiasmante, le récit que tu en fais peut-il être si ennuyeux? (Ne m'en veux pas, Moony, tu sais qu'au fond je te trouve presque intéressant.) Un film sans explosion n'a guère d'intérêt, mon cher. À moins qu'il y ait des vaisseaux spatiaux et des monstres géants, bien sûr.  
Pour ce qui est de mon ami imaginaire, il s'est jeté par la fenêtre de ma chambre, trop désespéré par la vie à Grimmauld Place. Oui, c'est une triste histoire, je ne te le fais pas dire. Pas tant pour lui que pour moi, qui me suis retrouvé tout seul là-bas._

–Padfoot

PS : Tu crois que tu vas me faire avaler qu'un garçon en pleine santé comme toi se contente de cinéma et de promenades avec sa copine? Oh, mais j'y suis! Que faites-vous précisément dans les salles obscures des cinémas, Moony?  
  
–** O - O - O -**

J'ouvre la fenêtre pour chasser une odeur de fauve.  
« On sent tout de suite qu'on est dans un dortoir de Gryffondors», plaisante Severus avec un rictus.  
Je n'osais pas la faire.  
Je lui présente rapidement les lieux. Bon, je vais être honnête, ce n'est pas _complètement_ innocemment que j'ai emmené Severus dans mon dortoir ce mardi après-midi.  
J'insiste d'ailleurs subtilement sur l'emplacement de mon lit, mais il ne semble pas réagir. Notre problème à nous, les Gryffondors, c'est que personne ne comprend quand nous sommes subtils, parce que personne ne s'y attend. Ou bien parce qu'on fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, oui, aussi.  
« Le lit de Potter, crache Severus. Je me demande ce qui me retient de le réduire en tas de cendres.  
– Hum» Je m'imisce entre lui et le lit. « Moi.»  
Ses yeux crépitants de haine restent fixés au lit de James. Je commence à croire qu'il va y mettre le feu rien qu'en le regardant.  
« Severus. Pas d'incendie dans mon dortoir. Tu te rappelles?  
– Bien, alors je pourrais ensorceler son matelas pour qu'il soit humide en permanence  
– NON, Severus, je Tu sais faire ça? Je veux dire, NON.»  
Il fait un pas en avant. Je l'arrête d'une main. Hein? Oui, bien sûr, sous la ceinture.  
« Ha, d'accord, c'est bon!» s'écrie-t-il en reculant aussitôt.  
Reprenant une allure digne, il se retourne vivement vers le lit d'en face, faisant curieusement voler une cape imaginaire.  
« Je peux jeter un il aux affaires de Lupin? demande-t-il, s'intéressant déjà à la malle de Remus.  
– Bien sûr que non! je m'exclame en me précipitant dessus. Pschit! Laisse ça! Il y a des protections magiques dessus de toute façon!»  
Il abandonne enfin lorsque je m'étale à plat ventre sur la malle.  
« Et ça, donc, c'est ton lit Je l'aurais deviné.  
– Ah oui?  
– Je me doutais que tu étais bordélique.»  
_Bordélique_? Moi qui avais fait l'effort de faire mon lit!  
« C'est toi qui es maniaque!»  
Il me jette un regard noir. Ce qui signifie qu'il sait parfaitement que j'ai raison.  
Je grimpe joyeusement sur le lit pour m'emparer de l'ourson posé sur l'oreiller et le brandir avec fierté.  
« Voilà Pookie! Pookie, Severus. Severus, Pookie.»  
Severus contemple la peluche un certain temps avant de la désigner du doigt :  
« Tu m'as confondu avec cette chose?  
– Comment ça, cette chose? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est l'ours en peluche le plus adorable que la terre ait jamais porté?  
– Il lui manque un   
– Mais celui qui reste brille tendrement, tu ne trouves pas?  
– Il a une oreille tout abîmée  
– Oui, mâchouillée, tu peux le dire. Tu ne t'imagine pas ce que c'est réconfortant pour moi.  
– Et puis il est tout pelé par endroits  
– Mais il est encore doux aux autres! Touche!  
– Je n'y tiens pas, il est sûrement plein de mites.  
– Tu ne comprends rien. C'est un nounours qui a une histoire, voilà tout! Tu veux que je te raconte comment il est devenu borgne?  
– Non, merci, ça ira.»  
Il s'asseoit sur mon lit en regardant autour de lui.  
« C'est très rouge et or, en fait, chez vous.  
– C'est chaleureux, non? Voire aphrodisiaque j'ajoute en me décalant un tantinet vers lui.  
– Les rumeurs sur toi et Potter sont donc fondées? fait-il avec un rictus.  
– Euh Non. Non, c'était juste une tentative pour te mettre dans mon lit.»  
Et autant pour la subtilité.  
« Tu ferais mieux de demander directement.  
– C'est vrai?  
– Oui.  
– Alors tu veux bien?  
– Non.»  
Je laisse échapper bien malgré moi un drôle de gargouillis.  
« C'était quoi, ça? hausse-t-il un sourcil.  
– L'expression de ma frustration et de mon ressentiment, je présume.  
– Je suis désolé, mais rien que d'imaginer que Potter dort à côté, ça me révulse.  
– Mais justement, il ne dort pas à côté, puisqu'il n'est pas là.  
– C'est pareil.  
– Ah, non.  
– Si.  
– Non.  
– Si!  
– Je t'assure que ce n'est pas _du tout_ pareil.»  
Il regarde le lit vide de James. Il revient ensuite à moi et hausse les épaules, ce qui équivaut, j'évalue rapidement, à une invitation au viol. Non? Oh, tant pis, trop tard.  
« _Eh_!»  
Je l'ai renversé sur le lit et je me retrouve à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui la seconde qui suit. L'esprit artistique qui m'habite prend le temps de remarquer que le noir, sur l'édredon rouge, c'est vraiment très joli.  
« Sirius, je suis très sérieux.  
– Je le suis tout autant»  
Ainsi que mes caresses et mes baisers, auxquels il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre plutôt favorablement. Au début.  
« Si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je hurle.  
– Chaque chose en son temps», je souris.  
Il abandonne encore tout un moment, puis me repousse.  
« Laisse tomber. Faire ça devant ton ours en peluche, je ne peux pas.»  
J'ai un regard pour le pauvre Pookie sur l'oreiller. En fait, ça me gêne aussi, quelque part.  
« Qu'à cela ne tienne, je le range dans la malle.  
– Non, Sirius. Non, comme dans "non, je refuse". Pousse-toi de moi.  
– Mais est-ce que c'est un non comme dans "non, je ne veux pas"? Parce que c'est ce qui fait toute la _Aaah_!  
– _Ouhouh_!»  
Un truc surgi de nulle part s'est jeté dans mes cheveux. Severus ouvre de grands yeux.  
« Formol?  
– Ouhouh!» hulule furieusement la bestiole en me donnant des coups de bec, tant et si bien que je finis par m'effondrer lourdement sur le sol.  
Mis à bas par un hibou. J'ai certainement connu des moments plus glorieux dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas si ma fierté va s'en relever, mais moi, difficilement.  
« C'est une carte postale de Gwen!» j'entends Severus annoncer.  
Je me redresse d'un coup, le dos en marmelade. Même à l'autre bout du monde, Gwendolyn trouvera toujours le moyen de me pourrir la vie!  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi elle a dressé son hibou à me lascérer le crâne? je m'offusque.  
– Ah, oui, au fait, ça va? demande-t-il tout en lisant.  
– À ravir je grogne.  
– Gwendolyn va bien aussi!  
– Alors je suis _comblé_.  
– Je suis bien content aussi.  
– Severus  
– Mmh?  
– Ta chère cousine a envoyé son hibou m'attaquer.  
– Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas cherché  
– Quoi?  
– Oh, elle a gagné un concours de luge!»  
Je lui prends la carte des mains et la parcours brièvement sans écouter ses protestations.  
"_Je ne te ferai pas de chantage pour que tu me racontes ce que Sirius et toi faites sous la couette, mais rappelle-toi que j'ai des moyens de persuasion._"  
Je relève la tête, interdit.  
« Si Gwendolyn et moi on ne s'entend pas, c'est peut-être parce qu'on se ressemble trop.  
– Hin. Ne te vante pas.  
– Je te demande pardon?  
– _Elle_ est extraordinaire.  
– Tu t'entraînes pour être aussi odieux ou c'est naturel chez toi?  
– Je ne fais que dire la vérité!  
– Eh bien épouse-la!»  
Je m'empresse vers la sortie.  
« Où Où tu vas encore? Sirius! Reviens enfin!»  
Il se précipite à ma suite.  
« Tu ne m'as pas rendu la carte!»

–** O - O - O -**

La lumière s'allume de nouveau entre les deux lits voisins. Je soupire.  
« Sirius  
– _J'ai sommeil_!  
– Je me suis excusé! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus?  
– Rien! Je veux juste dormir  
– Mais pourquoi tu dors dans ce lit-là?»  
Je me tortille dans les draps pour me tourner de l'autre côté et lui faire face.  
« Tu veux que je vienne dans ton lit?  
– Je Non. Je veux que tu arrêtes de bouder dans ton coin.  
– Je ne boude pas! Tu l'as dit toi-même hier soir à l'infirmerie. On ne va plus pouvoir dormir ensemble.  
– Oui, _certes_, je l'ai dit, mais Tu avais fait ces trucs avant, et je n'étais pas dans mon état normal  
– De toute façon, tu avais raison. Il ne faut pas qu'on prenne ce genre d'habitudes.»  
Je fais l'ultime effort d'attraper ma baguette pour éteindre la lampe. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de retrouver une position confortable que la lumière jaillit de nouveau.  
« Mais c'est trop tard! se plaint Severus.  
– Ngh?  
– Mon lit a l'air tout tout _vide_, maintenant!  
– Donc tu veux que je vienne dans ton lit.  
– Je n'ai pas dit ça  
– Alors bonne nuit.»  
J'éteins la lampe. Elle ne se rallume pas, cette fois; au lieu de quoi j'entends Severus marmonner et se retourner dans tous les sens. Dommage que je sois trop fatigué pour m'en réjouir parfaitement J'ai fait du balai pendant _des heures_. Juste pour lui faire la tête d'un endroit où il n'irait pas me rejoindre. C'était chouette, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de balai pour le simple plaisir de voler.  
Alors que ces pensées aériennes commencent à m'emmener loin de mon lit, je sens un poids au bout du matelas. Il passe par dessus mes jambes  
« Écoute, Sirius»  
Je brandis ma baguette en direction du menton de Severus.  
« Je peux devenir très méchant lorsque je manque de sommeil.  
– Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es fâché  
– _Merlin_! je m'enfouis le visage dans mon oreiller. On verra ça demain matin!  
– Non! Je ne vais pas réussir à trouver le sommeil et je refuse que tu dormes si j'en suis incapable.»  
Je lève la tête avec horreur.  
« J'ai enfin la preuve que tu ne m'aimes pas!  
– Il faudrait savoir si ce sont mes fesses ou mon cur qui t'obsèdent.»  
Je me redresse d'un bond.  
« Comment peux-tu dire ça? Cesse de te poser en victime!  
– Je _suis_ victime! Tu as vu comment tu m'as sauté dessus aujourd'hui?  
– Ne t'en fais, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire. Bonne nuit.»  
Je remonte les couvertures avec humeur. Severus, interloqué, ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Une minute s'écoule avant qu'il ne balbutie enfin :  
« Co Comment ça, ça ne se risque pas de se reproduire?»  
Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.  
« Plus de vilains attouchements sur ta personne, c'est promis! Restons chastes et purs! Tu es content?»  
Il me dévisage avec consternation. Je repasse en position assise, excédé.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore?  
– Tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu dis?  
– La fatigue est sûrement en cause mais Tant pis, j'essaierai de voir ça comme un nouveau défi lancé à mon amour pour toi.»  
Il frappe son front entre ses mains.  
« Ne te désole pas pour moi, Severus. J'irai voir ailleurs pour mes besoins physiques et j'enverrai ces personne te narguer en te décrivant le coup grandiose et le corps sublime que tu as refusés.»  
Il reste prostré.  
« Bien, si tu n'as aucune objection Fais de beaux rêves, Severus.»  
Je replonge dans mon oreiller. J'entrevois Severus qui me tourne le dos comme pour descendre avant que mes paupières ne se ferment toutes seules. Sauf que, je réalise bientôt, il ne descend pas.  
« Je t'aime»  
Est-ce que je dors déjà?  
« Mais tu le sais très bien alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me forces à le dire. Je me sens parfaitement ridicule et plus nu que sans robe par-dessus le pantalon Si seulement tu prenais un peu conscience de tous les efforts que je fais pour le stupide Gryffondor ami de Potter que tu es, tu n'aurais pas besoin que je te le dise.»  
J'arrête son mouvement pour s'en aller. Je le retiens en arrière, je le ramène à moi, dans le creux du lit, je rabats les couvertures sur lui avec autorité. Je sais que je le serre trop fort mais il n'émet pas une protestation, se laissant aller entre mes bras comme jamais auparavant. Il doit être très fatigué, lui aussi. Je l'ai bien fait tourner en bourrique aujourd'hui.  
« Merci», je lui murmure, et je pose ma joue contre sa nuque, parfaitement installé pour une délicieuse nuit de sommeil.

–** O - O - O -**

"_Honorable Padfoot,  
Tu t'enfonces le doigt dans l'il jusqu'au coude si tu t'imagines que j'ai la moindre envie d'être hanté par des images mentales impliquant mon meilleur ami tout nu - sans parler d'une certaine autre personne non moins dénudée. Ce n'est donc pas ainsi que tu obtiendras des révélations sur moi et Lenna, mais continue à chercher (c'est amusant). De toute façon, je suis quelqu'un de trop ennuyeux, n'est-ce pas, pour qu'une quelconque scène torride de ma vie ne parvienne à éveiller ton intérêt racontée par moi.  
Au sujet des soucoupes volantes et des monstres des films moldus, je suis perplexe. Les Moldus ont une excuse, mais toi, Sirius, un sorcier! On voit de vrais monstres chaque semaine en cours; comment peux-tu te laisser abuser par des extraterrestres en carton-pâte?  
Toutes mes condoléances pour ton ami imaginaire. Avait-il un nom à graver sur sa tombe? À quoi ressemblait-il de son vivant? Et Pookie dans tout ça?_

Dans l'attente de réponses à ces questions préoccupantes,  
Moony.

PS : Toute image mentale indésirée entraînera l'arrêt définitif de cette correspondance."

–** O - O - O -**

Je me refuse à réveiller Severus le lendemain matin. Il est dix heures et il dort encore! Ce mercredi est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
_Mercredi?_ je réalise._ Déjà une semaine_  
Prenant rapidement conscience du danger qu'il y a à me rappeler mercredi dernier trop en détails, je me décolle de Severus et sors du lit. Je décide de répondre à la dernière lettre de Remus en attendant que mon réfugié de la nuit dernière ne se réveille enfin. Ma plume étant à sec, je me mets en quête d'un pot d'encre dans mes affaires, mais ne trouve que celles de Severus que je contemple avec perplexité. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi sert la dernière, celle qui porte l'appellation mystérieuse de "théomélane", et je dois confesser que l'inscription "_à manipuler avec précautions_" sur le bouchon m'inquiète quelque peu. Ce Serpentard a certainement une trop grande confiance en ses potions pour que ça ne m'explose pas à la figure.  
Je dépose malgré tout le pot d'encre sur la table. Je le défie du regard un long moment. Il reste désespérément muet. Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur C'est juste que je refuse de mourir vierge.  
Finalement, la curiosité l'emportant sur le reste, je dévisse le flacon avec d'infinies précautions, tous les sens en alerte. Mais aucune explosion ne survient alors que je pose le bouchon de côté. Plus suspicieux que jamais, je trempe la plume dans le liquide d'un noir sans fond. C'est si noir en vérité qu'aucun reflet n'indique l'endroit où l'encre devrait rencontrer la lumière. Et pourtant, ma plume en ressort complètement blanche. Je me gratte la tête. Il y a une pointe de plume argentée coincée à l'intérieur du capuchon; je la fixe à ma plume, mon attention à son comble. Je procède pour la plonger dans le liquide étrange, quand une ombre se penche sur mon épaule. Je sursaute si brutalement que j'en lâche la plume avec un petit cri.  
« On dirait un voleur pris sur le fait, ricane Severus.  
– Tu m'as fait peur!  
– Je vois cela. Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient sans peur et sans reproche?  
– J'étais concentré!  
– Et dire que j'ai troublé un instant si exceptionnel.  
– Allez vous faire foutre, mon petit monsieur.  
– Tu aimerais bien, hein?»  
Mon rougissement est dû à l'effet de surprise. _Il me vole mon humour, le salaud._  
« C'est cela, continue à faire comme si j'étais le seul.»  
Au lieu de me contredire, il jette un il aux affaires disposées devant moi et remarque :  
« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te servir de cette encre pour répondre à une lettre.»  
Je plaque instinctivement la main sur la lettre de Remus. Il n'y a pas le nom de Severus dans celle-ci, mais il ne faudrait vraiment pas qu'il se doute que Remus sait tout Évidemment, mon geste ne fait qu'attirer son attention.  
« Qu'y a-t-il, c'est la lettre de l'une de tes maîtresses?  
– Comment as-tu deviné? je souris.  
– Il se trouve que j'ai déjà réussi à subtiliser la moitié de ces lettres et à les cacher sous mon matelas.  
– C'était donc toi! Moi qui croyais que la moitié de mes maîtresses m'avaient oublié!»  
C'est étonnant comme ce simple jeu suffit à allumer une lueur de jalousie dans ses yeux.  
« Je te ferai oublier toutes tes maîtresses.  
– Toutes?  
– Jusqu'à la dernière.»  
Il a l'air vraiment dangereux en cet instant et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'adore cela.  
Je tends le cou pour réduire la distance entre nos lèvres et il se charge de traverser les centimètres restants. Ses longs doigts se posent sur ma gorge et le baiser devient un peu plus qu'un baiser de "bonjour, comment ça va ce matin, bien dormi?". Severus se fait si possessif que j'en viens pour la première fois à me demander quel rôle il occuperait au lit. Comme ce n'est évidemment pas le genre de pensées à avoir alors que j'échange un des meilleurs baisers de ma vie, je ne tarde pas à laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif qui vibre contre les doigts de Severus et la langue de Severus et, bon sang, il faut arrêter ça tout de suite. Je pose ma main sur son poignet pour libérer mon cou et m'écarte doucement.  
« Je vais oublier trop de choses si je ne fais pas attention», dis-je en guise d'excuse.  
J'essaie de me convaincre que ce n'est pas du désir que je lis dans ses yeux et inspire profondément. Savoir se relaxer est devenu capital.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? me perturbe Severus.  
– J'essaie de faire disparaître le début de bosse dans mon pantalon, je réponds un peu abruptement.  
– Ah»  
Il rouvre la bouche pour parler, marque un temps d'hésitation, puis dit finalement :  
« Tu as essayé la théomélane?»  
Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire.  
« Non, pas encore.»  
Je suis soulagé lorsqu'il s'éloigne pour prendre la chaise adjacente.  
« Fais bien attention à ce que ça n'entre pas en contact avec ta peau.  
– Pourquoi?  
– Tu sais bien que je ne te dirai rien», fait-il avec un rictus.  
Grognant, je reprends la plume en main et la trempe dans le flacon. Lorsque je la retire, une goutte tombe sur la table De minuscules flammes jaillissent l'espace d'une seconde, puis se retirent en laissant, plus qu'une tache, une gravure d'un noir intense dans le bois de la table. Je déglutis.  
« Je suppose que ce n'est pas que de la pyrogravure?  
– D'un côté, si, sauf que ça marche sur n'importe quelle matière et pas seulement le bois. C'est pour cela qu'il est mieux d'éviter que cela entre en contact avec la peau, croit bon de souligner Severus.  
– Tu crois que je peux me faire un tatouage avec?  
– Un tat!» Force est de constater qu'après tout ce temps, j'arrive encore à le surprendre. « C'est indélébile même par la magie, Sirius!  
– Merveilleux!  
– Ne fais pas cela!  
– Pourquoi?  
– Ce serait un acte impulsif et irraisonné!  
– N'est-ce pas là toute la beauté de la chose?  
– Il y a des conséquences à prendre en compte, on ne fait pas ce genre de choses à la légère!  
– Pourquoi?  
– Parce que ça doit faire mal!  
– On ne peut pas savoir avant d'essayer, pas vrai?»  
Severus fronce les sourcils.  
« Rassure-moi, on parle toujours de tatouage?  
– Bah oui  
– Alors ça va.»  
Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il a l'esprit un peu focalisé sur une seule chose ce matin, ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire si cela ne ressemblait pas à de la paranoïa.  
« Et ça grave vraiment n'importe quoi? je reprends.  
– En lettres de feu, confirme-t-il.  
– Alors il faut absolument que je l'essaie sur!»  
Je laisse ma phrase en suspens en maudissant ma spontanéité.  
« Sur?  
– Un truc que j'ai trouvé» Avec James, Remus et Peter. « par hasard.  
– Un truc?  
– Douche. Vêtements. Je te montre.»  
–** O -**  
C'est au milieu du couloir qui rejoint un dortoir serpentard. Il y a une pierre ronde à hauteur d'épaule, qu'on peut desseller en pressant celles qui l'entourent dans l'ordre correct, et derrière se trouve un pentacle qui nécessite l'aide de la baguette magique pour laisser place à une poignée qui ouvre le mur sur un couloir. Pas plus compliqué que cela.  
Severus est éberlué.  
« Quand est-ce que tu as trouvé ça?  
– Euh Une nuit d'insomnie.  
– Quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir tu sondes les murs du château?  
– Parfaitement. Comment crois-tu que j'ai eu connaissance de toutes les pièces secrètes dans lesquelles je t'ai emmené?»  
Il reste dubitatif.  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a au bout de ce couloir?  
– C'est tout le problème.»  
Il me suit dans le passage secret, qui se fait de plus en plus irrégulier jusqu'à une porte étrangement de guingois. Je lui désigne les inscriptions au-dessus de la porte.  
« Je crois que ce sont des runes.  
– On dirait qu'il en manque la moitié  
– Et c'est là que la théomélane intervient! Tu es doué en runes?  
– Je me débrouille  
– Alors aide-moi à déchiffrer.»  
En vérité, c'est plus d'une nuit que nous avons passé sur cette porte avec mes amis. Quand Remus a reconnu les runes inachevées, nous avons essayé d'utiliser des sorts de gravures mais rien n'y a fait, la pierre est inattaquable. Du moins, semblait-il La théomélane s'imprime dedans avec une étonnante facilité.  
Ainsi, lettre par lettre, nous complètons les inscriptions.  
« "_Ouvre une porte sur_" je traduis approximativement. C'est quoi, ça?  
– Un _ansuz_.  
– Tu es sûr? Ça donnerait "_ouvre une porte sur_" "_toi-même_"? Cela n'a aucun sens.  
– Ne me demande pas, si tu ne me fais pas confiance!»  
Je termine le tracé de la dernière lettre. Et aussi simplement que cela, une fine poignée métallique apparaît sur le battant.  
« Ça marche! je m'écrie, débordant de joie.  
– Cela fait une demi-heure qu'on est là-dessus et tu ne savais même pas si ça allait marcher?  
– À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière?  
– Un autre couloir avec une autre porte verrouillée au bout.  
– Ne parle pas de malheur!»  
Avec excitation - excitation stimulée par la présence de Severus juste dans mon dos? - j'abaisse la poignée et tire la porte.  
Elle s'ouvre sur une chambre lumineuse, entièrement tapissée de rouge et au sol recouvert de fourrure fauve. Des rideaux ocres encadrent de larges fenêtre donnant sur je ne sais quel extérieur. Et en plein milieu, il y a un grand lit en forme de cur paré de velours pourpre.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? s'effraie Severus.  
– C'est incroyable! je m'extasie.  
– Sirius, n'entre pas, c'est sûrement un piège.  
– Mais non, c'est» J'ai une illumination. « C'est tout simplement une pièce qui fait apparaître ce dont on a besoin! Il y en a une autre comme ça, à Poudlard  
– Qui a besoin d'un lit en forme de cur? fait Severus, sceptique.  
– C'est pour l'ambiance, je me justifie. On n'a qu'à refermer et penser très fort à quelque chose qu'on voudrait avant d'ouvrir de nouveau, tu vas voir Euh Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
– Je ne sais pas, moi. Je ne touche pas à ça.  
– Bon, j'ai perdu mon livre de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et il m'en faut un neuf. Je me concentre là-dessus, et la pièce va être remplie de» J'ouvre la porte. « livres.  
– Tu n'as pas dû te concentrer assez fort», ricane Severus.  
C'est exactement la même pièce.  
« Je ne comprends pas  
– Il y a des miroirs au plafond?  
– Bon, euh, il y a un truc qui cloche, je m'empresse de refermer. En fait, c'est peut-être une pièce qui donne ce que l'on veut au fond de soi  
– Tu veux des miroirs au plafond!  
– CESSE de perturber mes réflexions, je te prie, SEVERUS.  
– Quand on voit à quoi ça mène  
– Oui, c'est sûrement cela, la porte sur soi-même. Ça doit avoir un lien avec les fantasmes.  
– Et bien sûr, dans ton cas, c'est un fantasme sexuel.  
– Et bien sûr, dans ton cas, ce serait un agitateur à chaudron.  
– Je ne fantasme pas sur les ustensiles de potion!  
– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! je grimace. Tu as l'esprit tordu des fois!  
– Moi? Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ai fait apparaître ce nid d'amour ridicule!  
– Eh bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me montres pas ton fantasme pas sexuel?  
– Pou Pourquoi est-ce que quoi? Quoi?  
– C'est ton tour, non?»  
Il va pour protester, mais finalement se ravise par orgueil.  
« Pourquoi pas. Je n'ai rien à cacher.»  
Comme je me contente de sourire, il approche sa main de la poignée avec appréhension. Avant de l'actionner, il prend soin de se placer de biais pour limiter mon champ de vision. Puis il jette un il derrière la porte.  
« Oh, Merlin.»  
Il la repousse aussitôt, mais je la bloque juste à temps.  
« C'est tout à fait grotesque, veut-il me persuader.  
– Laisse-moi voir!»  
Je force l'entrée, me glissant derrière le battant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de me retenir.  
« Wow.»  
C'est aussi une chambre, mais beaucoup plus petite. Le luxueux plancher est recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc. Les murs sont d'un vert très sombre, et l'éclairage pour le moins tamisé. Aucune fenêtre, mais des voiles blancs qui flottent mollement autour d'un lit à baldaquin carré, contre le mur d'en face. Les draps sont de satin noir, et la tête de lit est formée de sinueux barreaux de fer forgé où je remarque  
« Est-ce que ce sont des menottes?»  
Severus me tire violemment par le bras à l'extérieur de la pièce.  
« On va s'en aller d'ici. Tu as une idée pour condamner cette pièce?  
– Après avoir eu tant de mal à l'ouvrir? Sûrement pas!  
– Tant pis, je me passerai de ton aide.  
– Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps!  
– Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça?»  
J'ai un petit rire.  
« Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui, Severus. Quelque chose te travaille?»  
Il croise les bras d'un air grognon. Une idée me traverse l'esprit.  
« Eh, tu n'es pas curieux de  
– Non.  
– Laisse-moi au moins finir! Tu n'est pas curieux de voir ce qui apparaît si on ouvre ensemble?  
– J'avais gagné du temps en te répondant une première fois : non.»  
Je le fixe, contrarié.  
« Tu recommences à faire la moue, Sirius.  
– Je ne fais pas exprès.»  
Ses yeux restent collés à ma bouche un moment. Tout à coup, il se détourne et commence à marcher deci delà en faisant des mouvements nerveux avec les bras. Puis il me fait de nouveau face avec une expression parfaitement posée. Qui s'effondre instantanément.  
« Sirius arrête! s'exclame-t-il à bout de nerfs, comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose. C'est horrible quand tu fais cette tête, j'ai l'impression d'être une espèce d'individu vil et méprisable du style à voler sa sucette à un bébé!» Il marque un temps. « Il n'y avait aucune allusion d'ordre sexuel dans cette phrase.  
– Je _sais_. Désolé, mais moi je ne sais pas cacher ce que je ressens alors, si ça te gêne, ne me regarde pas.  
– Très bien! Tu me diras quand tu auras fini.»  
Et il me tourne le dos. Mais il ne tarde pas à jeter un il par dessus son épaule.  
« Bon Si on ouvre la porte, c'est juste pour voir, hein?  
– Bien sûr!» je réponds, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Il soupire et s'approche aussitôt de la porte et posant fermement la main sur la poignée. Il n'y a pas assez de place et mes doigts se mélangent aux siens. La poignée s'abaisse.  
L'instant d'après n'est que confusion. Nous devons avoir une poussée sur la porte avant de la tirer, et voilà qu'elle s'ouvre dans l'autre sens. Nous nous affalons à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
« Oh, c'est doux, dis-je dans la moquette angora.  
– Hnf! renchérit Severus à mes côtés.  
– Ça sent quoi?»  
Il tire son visage de la fourrure noire, la lèvre légèrement retroussée.  
« Gingembre.»  
Je considère la moquette avec un genre de crainte.  
« Comment peut-il y avoir une moquette aphrodisiaque dans une école!  
– Je m'inquièterais plus de savoir ce que nous faisons sur un moquette pareille, grommelle Severus.  
– Pour l'instant, on ne fait encore rien  
– C'est vrai, ça. C'est gâcher.  
– Tu - hein?»  
Il a un drôle de sourire, avant de se lever pour refermer la porte, constatant qu'elle n'a pas la même forme ici qu'à l'extérieur. Il commence à étudier la pièce et je ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Je caresse du plat de la main les murs tendus de velours violet, tandis que Severus examine d'un il critique les petites fenêtres à vitraux bleutés. Ici une petite table murale avec des alkékenges, là un énorme tas de coussins dans lequel je ne manque pas de plonger au passage. C'est très douillet. Un peu trop chaud, peut-être Lorsque notre petit tour s'achève, nous nous retrouvons en face du grand lit et nos regards se croisent très brièvement.  
Nous nous asseyons chacun d'un côté du lit, un peu tendus.  
« Tu  
– Oui?  
– Hein?  
– Qu'est-ce que tu disais?  
– Rien.  
– Oh. Je croyais  
– Oui?  
– Rien.»  
Severus regarde autour de lui.  
« La déco, tout cela, c'est bien, mais c'est un peu  
– Trop.  
– Oui. Ici, ça manquerait de  
– Spontanéité.  
– Voilà.  
– Je suis d'accord.  
– Oui.»  
J'ai la satisfaction de voir que si le lit lui-même est désespérément sobre, les oreillers, au moins, sont en forme de curs. Ils sont tous chauds sous mes doigts  
Je rebondis un peu sur le matelas. _Confortable._ J'ôte mes chaussures et m'étend sur le lit. _TRÈS confortable._  
« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
– Viens essayer ça Severus, c'est fabuleux.  
– Crève.  
– Tu es trop méfiant. Et tu es en train de te priver d'un morceau de paradis  
– Ce n'est qu'un lit!  
– Ha, non, ça, non, ce n'est pas qu'un lit.»  
Je sens la matière douce et légère des draps blancs sous mes doigts, frémissants au moindre déplacement d'air, et je ferme les yeux. Tous mes muscles se relaxent; pour sûr il y a de la magie là-dedans.  
« Bon, très bien!»  
Je sens à peine le poids de Severus qui grimpe sur le matelas, mais je n'en ai pas moins un petit sourire au lèvres.  
« D'accord, _c'est_ confortable. Mais bordel, Sirius, ne fais pas un tête pareille juste pour un matelas.  
– _C'est le pied!_» j'exhale.  
Là encore, je sens à peine Severus bouger, et pourtant, lorsqu'il se retrouve assis à califourchon sur moi, j'ouvre les yeux bien grands.  
« Mais que?  
– Alors comme ça, tu te satisfait d'un matelas?»  
_Serait-il capable d'être jaloux d'un matelas?_ Il a le même rictus inquiétant qu'un peu plus tôt, sur la moquette. Il se penche sur moi, s'appuyant sur ma poitrine, et lorsque ses cheveux tombent de chaque côté de mon visage, lorsqu'il est assez près pour que je sente son souffle chaud sur mon visage, son sourire s'étire, et il s'écarte brusquement avec un ricanement moqueur.  
« C'est trop facile de te faire marcher.»  
Il descend de moi avec nonchalance.  
« Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel? je siffle.  
– Que dire? J'aime ça.  
– Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça!»  
Je le ceinture, il se débat, et la bataille s'engage en rien de temps.  
« Quel abruti! Lâche!  
– Je parie que tu es chatouilleux?  
– Non, Sirius, NON - ha ha ha - _c'est déloyal_!  
– Eh! Tu m'as mordu!»  
Je finis par le clouer sur le lit en immobilisant ses avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête.  
« C'est malin, les draps sont tout défaits.»  
Je récupère mon souffle sans répondre. C'est fou, je suis Sirius Black, il est Severus Snape, j'ai mon genou entre ses cuisses, il est complètement à ma merci et tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de lui arracher ses vêtements - et ce qui suit. Severus doit bientôt prendre conscience de cela, car son sourire fadit.  
« Lâche-moi.»  
Je rougis inexplicablement et libère lentement ses bras en me redressant.  
« Je suis désolé»  
Seulement, il se redresse en même temps et capture mes joues pour m'attirer dans un baiser. L'instant d'égarement passé, je le presse contre moi et il semble vraiment évident qu'il y a des couches de vêtements en trop dans cette histoire. Si évident que même Severus s'en aperçoit et s'attaque à taton aux boutons de ma robe dans mon dos. Avant de se raviser.  
« C'est vraiment ridicule de faire ça ici (Il introduit ses longs doigts dans l'ouverture de ma robe.)  
– Je nous trouve plutôt bien installés pourtant (Je laisse des baisers dans son cou.)  
– Tu trouves normal qu'on nous serve un lupanar sur un plateau? (Son autre main parcourt mon torse.)  
– Rien ne m'étonne plus dans les quartiers des Serpentards. Salazar aurait été un pervers que ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment. (Je caresse négligeamment le haut de ses cuisses.)  
– Moi, je trouve ça louche. Si ça se trouve il y a des appareils photo cachés Et Dumbledore reçoit les clichés directement dans son bureau.»  
Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Si c'est une tentative pour me couper l'envie, c'est vraiment, _vraiment_ bien essayé, mais c'est raté.  
– Je dois avouer que cela n'a pas marché sur moi non plus  
– C'est pour cela que tu as ta main là, alors.  
– Mmh, bien possible.  
– N'est-ce pas obscène, mon cher Severus?  
– Totalement.»  
_Tout se passe trop bien_, m'alerte la voix de l'expérience.  
« Sirius?  
– Chut. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.  
– Quoi donc? Si tu attends le flash des appareils photo, je dois te prévenir que je doute qu'il y en ait réellement.  
– Non, non. Normalement, c'est exactement le moment où l'un de nous deux doit être éjecté du lit pour une raison quelconque.»  
Severus pose une main sur mon épaule.  
« Sirius, écoute. Il n'y a pas de Pomfrey, pas de hibou, pas de grippe et pas de bol de chocolat. En plus, j'ai un bocal de lubrifiant dans ma poche.»  
J'avale ma salive de travers.  
« Non, Sirius, ne refais pas le coup de la quinte de toux  
– Depuis combien de temps tu l'as!  
– Depuis le début des vacances. Tu croyais que j'allais risquer de me retrouver démuni avec toi dans mon lit?  
– Tu Tu es le plus grand hypocrite que la terre ait jamais portée.  
– Allons donc! Je suis juste prévoyant.  
– C'est pour cette raison que tu portes des robes qui se boutonnent devant?  
– N _Non_! c'est juste plus pratique à boutonner!  
– Et à déboutonner» j'ajoute, joignant le geste à la parole.  
Mais Severus attrape mes poignets.  
« Attends  
– Je ne voudrais surtout pas te contrarier, mais c'est le genre de choses pour lequel plus on est nu, mieux c'est.  
– Ces fenêtres laissent entrer beaucoup trop de lumière, tu ne trouves pas?  
– Severus. Tant que tu n'es pas trop vert et que tu n'as pas un globe occulaire à la place du nombril, je préfère sincèrement te voir.  
– L'humour n'est _pas_ la solution à tout!  
– Qui fait de l'humour?» Je me baisse sur l'ouverture de son col pour embrasser le triangle de peau blanche à l'air libre. « J'aime cet endroit là» Je défais le bouton suivant et produis un nouveau baiser. « Celui-là aussi  
– Ne sois pas si bête  
– Celui-là aussi»  
Je poursuis ma lente descente, jouant de la langue et des dents, et les mains sur mes épaules cessent de me repousser pour se contracter avec force. Je rencontre bientôt un téton rose que je titille avec canaillerie.  
« D'accord, c'est bon! s'exclame Severus. J'ai compris, ce n'est pas le peine de  
– Toujours tellement sensible  
– Je ne suis pas  
– Tu as la chair de poule. Pourtant tu n'as pas froid, n'est-ce pas?»  
Severus, très légèrement rouge, émet un son indistinct. Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres et passe le drap défait au-dessus de nous, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. _Non qu'il semble en avoir l'intention_, je note comme il lève ma robe pour la faire passer par-dessus ma tête.  
« Mmh - Sirius, ce drap qu'est-ce que tu as fait?  
– Je n'ai rien fait, pourq?»  
Je lève les yeux pour constater que le drap défie quelque peu la gravité, gonflé comme une voile, formant un cocon autour de nous.  
« J'adore ce lit.»  
Severus chasse le drap et entortille mes manches pour m'empêcher d'en sortir mes poignets, se dressant sur ses genoux. L'image des menottes me revient avec une certaine frayeur.  
« C'est le lit que tu adores? demande-t-il.  
– Toi, c'est différent, je t'aime.  
– Quelle est la différence?  
– Eh bien, le lit, j'ai au moins de bonnes raisons de l'apprécier.»  
Il a un sourire en coin et dégage mes bras des manches d'un geste vif. Je finis hâtivement d'ouvrir sa robe pour en extraire son torse délicieusement nu et le serrer contre le mien. Il frissonne dans l'étreinte enveloppante. Je m'enivre de toute cette chaleur. Mes mains glissent de son dos à l'intérieur de son pantalon Son ventre se contracte tandis que l'une d'elles l'effleure pour s'occuper de la fermeture du pantalon.  
« Sirius appelle-t-il contre ma bouche.  
– Mmh  
– Tu sais, le peu que j'ai eu d'éducation sexuelle ne concernait que des individus de sexes opposés  
– Le peu d'éducation sexuelle que j'ai eue, j'ai préféré l'oublier», je rigole.  
Je tire sur son pantalon, dévoilant ses hanches, et je continue :  
« Mais il y a un petit livre bleu à la bibliothèque Je n'aurais jamais cru trouver cela à Poudlard, mais il est très très instructif» je souris dans un baiser.  
Severus retombe sur ses talons.  
« Tu veux parler de _ce_ petit livre bleu rangé tout en bas de la dernière étagère du rayon biologie?»  
J'ouvre des yeux ronds.  
« Tu l'as lu aussi?»  
Severus s'assoit tranquillement sur le matelas, se reposant sur ses bras, dépliant ses jambes devant lui, aussi naturellement qu'il est possible de le faire avec un pantalon descendu à mi-cuisse.  
« C'est vrai qu'il est très instructif, même si j'ai eu du mal à croire tout ce qui y était écrit. Et il y avait une page cornée»  
Oh. La page cornée.  
« Dois-je déduire de ton expression rêveuse que tu t'en rappelle aussi?»  
Je rosis.  
« Je suggère qu'on laisse tomber la page cornée pour le moment Ce n'est pas de notre niveau.»  
Je me penche en avant pour prendre ses lèvres, plaçant un bras de chaque côté de son buste frèle. Il avance une main vers ma braguette et je sens mon excitation franchir un nouveau seuil.  
« Tu crois qu'un cerveau humain peut survivre à ça?  
– N Nnh?  
– C'est ce que je pensais»  
J'obéis à l'impulsion d'embrasser cette peau lisse et blanche et ce magnifique nombril dénué de tout globe occulaire.  
« Arrête ça grommelle-t-il. Si tu crois que je ne vois pas tes manuvres pour me déshabiller avant toi  
– Pas vrai!  
– Alors, à genoux.»  
Je déteste quand j'obéis par réflexe. Les bras levés pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements, ma poitrine frôlant la sienne, je capte une étincelle de malice dans les yeux de Severus.  
Je déteste moins quand Severus profite de ce qu'il baisse mon pantalon pour me caresser les fesses.  
Son regard descend brièvement.  
« Me voilà rassuré.  
– Quoi?  
– Tu n'as pas vraiment un caleçon rouge avec un lion jaune.»  
J'éclate de rire.  
« Évidemment que non!» Je passe une main dans son dos. « Je n'en ai jamais trouvé»  
Severus se tend légèrement.  
« Tu n'en trouveras pas dans mon caleçon, tu sais.  
– Mais je préfère ce qu'il y a dans ton caleçon  
– Ah, ben, toi alors, tu sais tourner un compli_MENT_!»  
Ça, c'était le moment où nos bas-ventres sont entrés en contact.  
« Je vais mourir avant la fin, se lamente Severus.  
– On n'a encore rien commencé Il y a deux caleçons en trop.  
– J'ai une idée! Si finalement on arrêtait tout et on allait s'entraîner chacun de notre côté avant de réessayer?  
– Ha ha ha! Enlève ce caleçon ou je le fais moi-même.  
– Et pourquoi _tu_ n'enlèves pas ton caleçon, toi?  
– Bon, alors on le fait ensemble.  
– C'est stupide.  
– Tu es trop compliqué!  
– La tenue d'Adam n'a jamais été ma préférée, figure-toi.  
– C'est une faute de goût.»  
Je lui impose un baiser avant qu'il ne puisse émettre une nouvelle protestation. Je prends ses mains pour les placer sur les bords de son damné caleçon et je le laisse continuer seul pour m'occuper du mien. Ce n'est déjà pas facile de faire ça à genoux, alors en s'embrassant, je ne vous raconte même pas.  
« Att Attends, je»  
Je détourne la tête pour me débarrasser enfin du sous-vêtement et lorsque je reviens à Severus, il s'est assis et contemple l'ultime pièce de tissu entre ses mains avec consternation.  
_Ok. Ne pas regarder en bas._  
« Laisse tomber, Sirius, tu n'arriveras pas à me fixer dans les yeux éternellement», fait Severus, très légèrement moqueur.  
Je regarde en bas.  
« Bien. Bien. Je Bien. Félicitation, c'est un garçon.»  
Je n'ai encore jamais vu d'autre érection que la mienne, d'accord?  
Je m'approche à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui pour mieux voir derrière la barrière de ses jambes.  
« Bon, Sirius, ça devient gênant.  
– Je ne peux pas croire que je sois responsable de ça  
– Que ça ne te fasse pas prendre la grosse tête», ironise Severus.  
Je relève la tête, pour constater que celle de Severus est juste là. _Il est très bien, ce nez._  
C'est un baiser timide et rougissant, fébrile et hésitant, et la barrière des jambes s'affaisse; ce sont encore des mains qui s'aventurent et s'égarent, la bosse d'une omoplate, le renfoncement d'une salière, la courbe d'une hanche, la rivière de la colonne vertébrale et les dénivellations des côtes. Je caresse la fine ligne de poils noirs qui part de son nombril, caresse son érection, et ses tremblements deviennent les miens et sa chair de poule couvre ma peau. Il se rattrape sur ses bras, tombe sur ses coudes, lève vers moi des yeux plus grands et plus expressifs que d'ordinaire. Ma voix est tout d'un coup un peu rauque.  
« Tu Tu préfères peut-être qu'on fasse tu sais dans l'autre sens?»  
Il secoue la tête.  
« Je préfère que ce soit _ta_ responsabilité si ça ne se passe pas bien.  
– Je te remercie de ta confiance, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.  
– Le sarcasme ne te va pas, Sirius. Prends plutôt ça.»  
Et il tire un bocal de la pile de vêtements. J'_espère_ que je ne rougis pas.  
« Avec ça, ça ne devrait pas être catastrophique.  
– Tu n'as pas encore ajouté ton grain de sel dans la recette? je m'inquiète.  
– Juste de façon à ce que ce ne soit pas catatrophique.»  
Je suis bien obligé de lui faire confiance, pas vrai?  
« Merlin, ce que c'est visqueux.  
– Je t'en prie, Sirius, _tais-toi_.»  
Je l'embrasse en gloussant et profite de son incapacité à parler pour  
« Mnh - SIRIUS!  
– Oui mon amour?  
– Enlève ton doigt de là tout de suite.  
– Navré, mais il est assez peu conseillé de sauter cette étape.  
– Je ne veux rien savoir c'est ahahahaha, _arrête de bouger_!»  
Amusant comme il peut avoir un rire de dément en certaines circonstances bien précises.  
« Ne sois pas capricieux, Severus.  
– J'aimerais t'y voir!  
– La prochaine fois, peut-être Et de deux!  
– Gnh J'ai changé d'avis, halète-t-il. Je te déteste.  
– Ne dis pas cela avant que j'aie localisé  
– AHAHAHA, bordel de mer lin!  
– Ça doit être là», je conclue joyeusement.  
Severus agrippe un gros oreiller entre ses bras pour y enfouir son visage. Je viens au-dessus de lui et écarte l'oreiller.  
« J'ai réussi à te faire rougir.  
– Embrasse-moi, idiot», réplique-t-il d'un air buté.  
Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou tandis que je laisse momentanément son pauvre derrière en paix pour m'absorber dans le baiser dévorant. Mes mains viennent surélever ses fesses et Severus murmure un «vas-y» dans le creux de mon épaule.  
Comme je m'enfonce lentement en lui, Severus se met à respirer très vite, ses ongles marquant mon dos, et pousse un gémissement indescriptible. Si je n'en pousse pas, c'est que j'ai soudainement oublié comment respirer; traversé par un plaisir intense et inconnu qui m'oblige à marquer une pause par respect pour ma santé mentale.  
« Tout va bien?  
– Nnh» acquiesce Severus.  
Si me mouvoir en lui semble d'abord d'autant plus maladroit que la sensation m'en coupe les jambes, c'est bientôt un mouvement mutuel et nécessaire, et je me noie dans sa chaleur et ses cris et ses soupirs et ses yeux, ses yeux si noirs qui s'entrouvrent pour moi et qui ne reflètent que moi, et mon nom qui agite ses lèvres et ses lèvres qu'il enfouies dans mes cheveux, qui viennent recouvrir les miennes pour mélanger nos sons. À quoi bon une chambre extraordinaire, je n'ai plus conscience de rien d'autre maintenant, que lui et moi et toutes les façons dont on peut se toucher pour devenir indivisible. Ses convulsions entraînent les miennes et c'est vraiment trop bon, trop grand et trop fort pour ce qu'il reste de ma force.  
Je me recroqueville sur la poitrine de Severus qui se soulève très haut, et descend si bas que j'ai chaque fois l'impression déroutante et grisante de tomber en lui.  
Il finit par se retourner sur le flanc et je glisse sur les draps étonnamment frais.  
« Tu es lourd, souffle-t-il en remontant le drap sur nous.  
– Moi aussi.  
– Je t'aime.  
– Toi-même.»

–** O - O - O -**

"_Entêté Moony,  
Je ne vois pas le problème qu'il y a à m'imaginer nu, je puis t'assurer que la vision en est tout au moins délectable. Cependant, étant désormais un homme comblé, je me ferai magnanime et ne te décrirai pas ce que tu perds en te contentant d'aller voir des films inintéressants avec ta Serpentard - ha, non, vraiment, comme si je pouvais croire à ça.  
Par une troublante coincidence, mon ami imaginaire s'appelait lui aussi Sirius, ce qui convainquit mes parents pendant longtemps qu'ils avaient un fils schizophrène. Pookie a bien sûr toujours été là pour moi, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : sa conversation est assez pauvre. Sirius, en revanche, avait une répartie incroyable.  
Rien d'autre à ajouter, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire si tu ne veux pas que j'évoque combien la peau de Severus est douce quand il me tient dans ses bras et comme il est merveilleux de - stop, oui, je sais, j'ai compris, méchant Padfoot. Ce n'est pas normal, la cousine de Severus qui a onze ans meurt d'envie d'entendre ça, elle. Mais cette gamine n'est pas normale, j'oubliais. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment très mal entouré._

–Padfoot

PS : C'est trop court les vacances."

–** O - O - O -  
**  
« J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as eu connaissance du livre bleu, Severus.  
– Et toi, alors?  
– Non, toi!  
– Toi!»  
Je soupire. Ne nous disputons pas pour notre première discussion sur l'oreiller.  
« Dans un lointain passé, James et moi, encouragés par Remus, nous étions fixé pour but d'inventorier tous les livres de la bibliothèque. C'était sans intérêt et nous avons fini par nous trouver des occupations plus constructives, mais certains ouvrages m'avaient tout de même marqué. Fin. À toi.  
– Je suis tombé dessus en allant réemprunter _La reproduction des méduses australe en Antarctique_.  
– Excuse-moi? Pourquoi voulais-tu ce livre idiot?  
– Parce que, après l'avoir rendu, je me suis rendu compte que ça m'intriguait vraiment de savoir comment elles faisaient.  
– Qui?  
– Les méduses. Pour se reproduire. Comme c'est évoqué dans le titre, vois-tu.  
– Oh.»  
_Beurk._  
Severus se met en position assis et me regarde avec un sourire sournois.  
« Vas-y.  
– Quoi?  
– Demande-le moi. Je sais que maintenant, tu veux savoir.  
– Sûrement pas! Moins j'en sais sur ces bestioles, mieux je me porte!  
– Menteur! C'est sans importance, je vais te raconter quand même.  
– Non!  
– Quand vient la saison des amours, la méduse australe migre vers le nord, là où ses prédateurs sont plus rares, et  
– _In the tooown where I was booorn lived a maaan_  
– Et le mâle se place alors au milieu d'un banc de femelles et lâche un nuage de spermatozoïdes qui vont - ou ne vont pas - trouver leur chemin jusqu'à leur destination finale»  
Severus, bras levés, tend et détend les doigts pour mimer la projection. Je grimace.  
« Pauvres méduses. Tu réalises un peu? Pas le moindre contact» Je viens dans son giron. « Elles doivent endurer une vie sans aucune partie de jambes en l'air - d'ailleurs on dirait quoi, partie de tentacules en l'air? Ha, je suis bien content de ne pas être une méduse  
– Pour la dernière fois, Sirius, ce que nous avons fait ne peut être associé à de la reproduction.  
– Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il y a quand même des compensations.»  
Severus acquiesce d'un baiser, et je décide qu'aujourd'hui est une bonne journée.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Noooon ne me demandez pas de corriger les fautes d'orthographe, pas MAINTENANT, je n'en peux plus.  
Il est fini, na! Fi-ni. Ha. Fini. Joli, ce mot.  
Plus que 4 chapitres! À je ne sais pas quand pour le chapitre 16... Moins de trois mois j'espère, haha. Ha.  
Bisous les gens.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	16. En manque

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** Oh! "Harry Potter", qu'est-ce que c'est? Un livre? Oh! De qui? Joanne Rowling? Ça alors! Je fais donc une fic sur le fandom Harry Potter mais l'univers ne m'appartient pas, c'est ça? Je voiiis… C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas payée, hein? Je m'en doutais… (Mais pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça T-T!)

**Notes :** Encore un chapitre trop trop en retard T-T, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration puis les partiels, c'était horrible, j'ai failli mourir, tout ça, et puis il y a eu les vacances… °glandage suprême durant trois mois° C'est seulement fin août que j'ai eu LA révélation : je n'avais pas de quoi tenir les quatre chapitres annoncés!

J'ai donc fait du chapitre 16 l'avant-dernier chapitre de la fic. Ça a tout bouleversé, et même si j'ai bien travaillé depuis, ben ça a quand même pris trois mois. Oui, seulement! Près de six mois de procrastination, certes, mais seulement trois mois d'écriture! Je ne voudrais pas me porter malheur, mais je tiens à vous rassurer : le pourcentage de risques qu'un _tel_ retard se produise de nouveau est proche de zéro!

Et je n'ai pas tant glandé que ça en fait, parce que j'ai tout de même écrit **cinq oneshots : allez voir ma bio** pour les liens.

Allez, pour vous consoler, un lime encore plus lemoneux - YEAH! - et un anniversaire au chocolat.

**Dédicace :** À Kima la reubèle à la veste de trappeur canadien! Vive Germaine!

**Remerciements :** Aux gens qui suivent au quotidien mes lamentations égocentriques sur mon LJ, qui m'encouragent en permanence, que j'aime.

**Reviewers :** Ça devait arriver un jour. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes! Vous avez reviewé sans la moindre retenue, et voilà le résultat! ... Les réponses aux reviews sont presque aussi longues que le chapitres lui-même T-T.

Je les laisse néanmoins au début, parce que je juge préférable de tout passer au départ, plutôt que de les mettre à la fin et vous faire croire qu'il reste un gros bout de chapitre, alors que non. Hein, que j'ai raison. Oui, je sais.

**Je sais aussi que les réponses aux reviews in ze chapteur ne sont plus autorisées sur ffnet depuis une poignée de jours (_kill kill kill_), c'est donc assez probablement la dernière fois que vous serez enquiquinés par ce gros tas de trucs (j'ai pas très envie qu'on m'efface ma fic pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide). Mais là, étant donné que j'avais TOUT préparé _avant_ cette nouvelle règle, je demanderai à ce que personne ne signale un abus pour ce chapitre, ayez PITIÉ.**

À l'avenir, je répondrai donc directement aux reviews signées par le nouveau système qui vient d'être installé… Cela ne permet malheureusement pas de répondre aux reviews "anonymes" (quand on n'a pas de compte sur ffnet). S'il y en a trop, j'y répondrai peut-être tout de même en début de chapitre, mais ceux qui peuvent s'ouvrir un compte, faites-le, ce sera plus simple.

_Aux doux dingues qui lisent encore toutes les réponses au reviews : laissez tomber. Je vous en supplie._

Cybelia : °remet la médaille d'or de la première revieweuse du chapitre 15°

Ce fut dur d'écrire ce lime lemoneux, tu sais… Il me causa maints découragements, il en existe plusieurs versions (non, je vous les montrerai pas!), bref, heureusement qu'au bout du compte il a plu! Je ne suis pas encore sûre de l'assumer ¬.¬… Et maintenant, retour du lime lemoneux de la mort! Hahaha, au secours, je vais mourir de honte T-T.

Maffie : Tu n'es pas la première revieweuse, mais tu es la deuxième, c'est pas si mal ! °décerne à Maffie la médaille d'argent de la revieweuse la plus rapide du chapitre 15°

Ouah, tu es super enthousiaste… Ça cache quelque chose, hein? Je suis sure que, tous autant que vous êtes, vous n'osez pas m'avouer que mon lime lemoneux était raté. °n'assumera peut-être jamais son lime lemoneux°

latitefraisedesbois : Bon, ben vu la réponse précédente, je me dois de t'attribuer la médaille de bronze de la revieweuse la plus rapide du chapitre 15! Toutes mes félicitations ;D.

_"(bordel, pourquoi je m'appelle pas sirius black:P)"_

La réponse à cette question est assez simple : tu ne fait pas partie de la famille Black, et aussi, tu es une fille, or Sirius est un prénom masculin. Navrée.

_"Ce qui fait que la réconciliation ne fut que plus douce..." _Hahaha. Moi aussi, j'aime les réconciliations. ... C'était la dernière de cette fic. °rire jaune°

_"Et pis le "je t'aime... Tu le sais très bien... etc...". Moment préféré de toute ta fic avec le premier baiser derrière la porte et le "argh, j'ai une crampe au mollet!"." _ Grosse surprise de moi. Ce passage a effectivement été apprécié, alors que je stressais pas mal à son sujet en me disant qu'il était complètement ridicule et raté et OOC et que sais-je encore. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait finalement si bien marché o.O.

C'est vrai, il était réussi mon lime lemoneux ;-;? Je risque de demander ça à chaque reviewer, faut que j'arrête. Mais c'est que, c'est tellement difficile d'introduire de la maladresse dans ce genre de scènes sans que ce ne soit parfaitement ridicule -.-;.

lune : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ne pas avoir saisi une de mes allusions salaces!

_"maintenant question indiscrette comment t'ai venu l'idée de cette salle ?" _Eh bien, ce qu'il y a, c'est que comme Sirius et Severus dormaient déjà ensemble depuis pas mal de temps, leur première fois ne pouvait pas se passer dans le lit de Severus… Ni dans celui de Sirius, parce que c'est le même genre d'endroit, y'avait pas de "déclencheur"… Ni dans l'infirmerie, parce que, non, quoi, ils ont déjà assez de mal sans personne risquant de les surprendre! Bref, il fallait que j'invente un lieu avec un lit o.O. C'était assez bizarre comme requête à mon pauvre cerveau, mais il m'a fourni la salle aux fantasmes assez vite :). J'avais juste peur que le passage de la découverte ne soit un peu chiant!

_"je tiens aussi a te remercie je n'éspèrait pas en s'avoir autant sur la reproduction des méduses !" _ Mais de rien! Toutefois, attention : si la reproduction des méduses marche à peu près comme ça, dans les détails, ça concerne uniquement les méduses australes, qui… n'existent pas.

Hitori Toshiro : "_Et puis remarque, là maintenant, ça me rapelle des souvenirs... honteux. Et privés. Très privés. Rien à voir avec le chapitre." _°morte de rire° Bon, changeons de sujet alors XD.

_"le coup de la chambre - hum, on est quand même dans une école. Vraiment. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi :p." _Mais, c'est pour ça qu'elle était bien fermée XD!

_"Pourquoi des jeunes comme eux iraient directement au plus compliqué quand il y a plus simple ?"_ Hum, jai déjà répondu à ça, mais bon, pour eux "le faire" c'était ça et rien d'autre, donc il aurait fallu qu'ils en arrivent là tôt ou tard de toute façon X3.

Hahah, à l'heure où je te réponds tu viens chez moi dans une semaine, et je suis sûre que quand tu le liras ça fera déjà un petit moment que tu seras rentré chez toi… kof.

Namyothis : "_5 min, je vais tuer sirius, puis je revient lui prendre sa place"_ Je note donc que dans mon lectorat, un certain nombre de jeunes filles s'identifient de manière inquiétante à des garçons.

pioup : Ahaha, la review de la lose que t'avais pas réussi à poster et que j'avais pas réussi à lire quand tu me l'avais envoyée XD! (C'est bon le thé à l'abricot?)

_"" un aérosol d'eau bénite " Oh ! Buffy aurait tué pour un gadjet pareil ! (ouh, le jeu de mot !)" _C'est pas possible une Buffy-addict pareille XD.

"_Tu sais ce qui me fait peur avec ton Severus. Des fois, je m'y reconnais._" o-Ô J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'a fait dire ça, tiens.

Tu sais quoi? On doit pas avoir la même définiton de "visqueux". Zut, tu vas me forcer à chercher dans le dictionnaire ce que ça veut dire précisément! Voire trouver un meilleur mot! Mais y'a pas d'autre mot pour désigner... ce qui pour moi se dit "visqueux". °sigh°

Para-San : Tu te serais passé du lime lemoneux o.O? Mais t'es bizarre comme lecteuse, toi!

_"Bon, me reste plus qu'a attendre 3 mois le chapitre 16..."_ Hahaha, nous avons été un peu optimistes, sur ce coup-là -.-;…

Carpe : Non mais u vois, meêm si j'assume pas mon lime lemoneux, ça avit un goût de revenez-y, donc j'espère que tu t'es faites à l'idée de l'augmentation du rating :D. Après le chapitre qui vient, la rupture sera ENCORE plus douloureuse… Youpi.

Merci de toute la confiance que tu me portes, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

Lemoncurd : Merci ma ptite crème au citron, tant mieux si Chiche fait toujours rire (dans les chapitres qui viennentça va être plus difficile /).

SuuAnda : Alors comme ça, tu veux du angst? Eh ben tu vas en avoir! Le chapitre 16 n'est qu'un avant-goût. C'était étonnamment pénible à écrire d'ailleurs, moi qui pourtant aime bien écrire du triste et de la souffrance et tout ça. Je frissonne d'avance pour la chapitre 17.

_"même si ta vision de Remus me laisse perplexe, comme ça le fait très souvent"_

Ma vision de Remus n'est pas très stable, je t'avouerais. J'ai encore du mal cerner bien le personnage - il peut être interprêté de tas de façons différentes. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que pour moi, c'était un garçon introverti qui s'est épanoui grâce à ses amis (et s'est pas mal fait influencer), donc autant il a l'habitude des blagues vaseuses de Sirius et sait y répondre, voire en rajouter si besoin est, autant il reste assez, hum, fidèle à ses principes. Dans la mesure du possible, du moins.

Suppy Lulu : "_comme le disais chais plus qui, qu'importe que les màj soient longues à venir si c'est pr que ça reste aussi bien que tt ce que tu as déjà écrit"_

Mais huit mois c'est quand même un peu abuser, hein?

Bon, en tout cas, quel que soit l'accueil du chapitre qui suit, c'est pas encore cette fois qu'on va être privé de lime lemoneux, c'est toujours ça de pris :D!

Seikyo : Merci mille fois ma sardinette! Tes compliments me touchent particulièrement. Je ne sais quoi attendre en réaction de la tournure que prend cette fic avec ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'espère que ça restera un moment de lecture agréable…

Luthien : Oui, bon, Sirius est un obsédé, d'accord, mais c'est de son âge, aussi:D Et Sev ne fait que refouler!

Je ne considère pas les arguments de Severus comme des arguments anti-homo, justement. Certains sont de bons arguments, qu'il est bon de connaître avant de s'engager dans un débat sur le sujet - non, l'homosexualité n'est pas naturelle. D'autres sont juste des incertitudes normales pour un adolescent en pleine puberté qui vire sa cuti X3.

Eh oui, maintenant ça va commencer à se gâter… Pas trop tôt, tiens XD!

Chibi Zia : "_Oui, je sais, je suis méchante. Mais... Tu es PIRE! Ce chapitre était... était... ÉTAIT!"_

Merci, merci, merci! (Mais en quoi c'est être méchant que de faire un chapitre qui te plaît XD?) Ça restera sûrement ton préféré, car les deux chapitres qui viennent ensuite ne sont pas aussi légers ;.

skyblack4 : Ça me fait toujours plaisir qu'on me dise qu'on aime ma fic même quand on n'aime pas le SSxSB d'ordinaire :). Mais je ne comprends pas qu'on supporte pas ce couple… Enfin, sauf quand on n'aime pas Snape. Parce qu'à partir du moment où on veut lire du Snape en couple, _de toute façon,_ ça a un degré de crédibilité vacillant, alors que ce soit avec Sirius, Remus, Harry ou Dumbledore… XD

Katoryu Diethel : … Severus? Ton ex? … MON Severus? TON ex? XD °morte de rire° Toutes mes condoléances ;D.

Lyxeria : "_Bien moins que trois mois j'espere!" _… Raté XD.

_"je voudrais savoir s'il va y avoir une suite a chiche? Oui passke comme dans le livre sirius et severus se déteste, j'imagine qu'à la fin de chiche ca va mal tourner, non? Alors il va y avoir une suite ou ils seront hommes, matures, en face l'un de l'autre et bien entendu encore amoureux fous!"_

Je pourrais dire que tu as tapé vraiment pas loin sur ce coup-là! En fait, il y aura des fins alternatives en "Bonus DVD", et l'une d'elle se déroulera bien des années plus tard ;).

Lome : Bénie soit la couche de neige qui t'as permis de lire mon chapitre :D! J'espère que tu auras la même chance pour celui-là! (Sirius est TOUJORUS insupportable, voyons, c'est ce qui fait son charme X3.)

Mydaya : Non, Sev ne peut plus se passer de Sirius :), ce qui l'embête bien d'ailleurs… Mon pauvre Sevichou que j'ai confronté à un dilemme cornélien! °en train de spoiler le chapitre 16°

_"Maieuh c'est de ta faute si tu fais des trucs tout mignon, tout drôle et tout pervers en même temps !" _XD J'adore cette phrase.

Pink.tv est une chaîne payante dépendante du groupe TF1 et offrant en exclusivité ce qu'on appelle "la culture gay". Elle est très récente (un ou deux ans) donc tu n'as pas pu voir ça quand tu était petite. Par contre ce que tu décris : "_un organe génitale masculin qui dansait au gré d'une musqieu qui flottait ds la l'air" _ça je crois bien l'avoir vu - en fait j'avais vu un clip avec un pénis qui PARLAIT et CHANTAIT, c'était très perturbant mais à mourir de rire XD!

Hum, voilà :D.

Servane : "_(ça doit te prendre presque autant de temps que l'écriture d'un chapitre, non ?)"_ Heureusement que non :D! Répondre aux reviews me prend en général une petite journée, en faisant des pauses. Et c'est agréable de les relire, et d'avoir un semblant de contact avec le lecteur! Bon, cette fois y'en a vraiment beaucoup mais je l'ai cherché, lol!

_"Les fics avec lui (Severus bien sûr)et Sirius sont (beaucoup) trop rares, et c'est dommage."_ Bien d'accord :D. Tu connais celles de Fabula Rasa? Elles sont d'un tout autre genre, très sexy, mais j'aime beaucoup, c'est très bien écrit et toujours très "amoureux" au final. C'est en anglais mais si ça ne te pose pas de problème, je te les recommande vivement :).

Merci de ta patience.

marijuane : Oui, roh, d'accord, le PG-13 est dépassé, je l'ai mise en R - enfin, en M! Mais comme M c'est le rating maxi sur fnet, ça me paraissait excessif /… Au final, ça ramène juste de nouveaux lecteurs XD.

J'ai mis trois fois trois mois cette fois-ci, mais avec un peu de chance le chapitre sera trois fois meilleur! (Non je sais c'est pas possible mais chut.)

Keana : Plus de trois mois, désolée, je sais que ça fait long -.-;. J'espère de tout cœur qu'une telle attente ne se reproduira plus.

Les vacances se terminent en beauté dans ce chapitre… C'est après que les ennuis commencent é.è.

mamieboubou : Oui, Sev s'est décoincé, c'est pas trop tôt . Et il se décoince définitivement dans ce chapitre! Graou, vive l'amour passionnel :D.

Mini Moony / Pomme verte : Il est pas conservateur Severus (enfin oui et non, pas spécialement sur la sexualité en tout cas XD), c'est juste un ado un peu perdu :). Dans le chapitre qui suit il finit de se trouver lol!

_"Bonne chance pour le chapitre 16, j'ouvre mes chackras pour t'envoyer mon énergie psychique et je chante Yellow Submarine en me promenant dans la ranger des lubrifiants à la pharmacie!"_ J'espère que tu as conscience de l'étrangeté de cette phrase XD.

laurwyn : Merci pour tous les merveilleux compliments sur mon lime lemoneux, Tipoupoutitipapa ait combien j'avais besoin d'être rassurée à son sujet :). Celui du chapitre qui suit est d'un tout autre genre! Enfin, je trouve. Je te laisse découvrir :D.

Je ne trouve pas grand chose à répondre à ta review à part : merci merci merci, ce qui n'en fait pas moins une excellente review qui fait chaud au cœur °hugs°.

leeloo : "_Tu as un talent indéniable pour faire passer tout en nuance et en intensité les émotions les plus humaines.On sent à travers ton écriture une passion qui transporte et qui se transmet à tes lecteurs, c'est peut-être ça être écrivain."_ … °larmes aux yeux° … merci. beaucoup. C'est plus que je ne mérite… C'est un rêve pour moi d'atteindre ce que tu dis là. °se mouche bruyamment°

Et de rien pour la propositon de te prévenir des nouveaux chapitres… Si tu suis mon LJ ça va, tu seras au courant, mais je répète que ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de le faire!

Kero : "_Krôm!_" XD Toi je t'ai repérée :D… Tu préfère Sev au-dessus? Moi je les aime versatiles, le deuxième fois sera donc la bonne! Lis-moi ce chapitre en vitesse X3.

Cybele Adam : J'imagine Sirius comme terriblement spontané, d'une façon qui lui réussit. Je n'aime pas cette vision des Gryffondors qui ne réfléchissent pas, mais Sirius serait le genre d'hommes qui pense avoir suffisamment souffert pour vouloir profiter au maximum de ce que la vie a de meilleur et faire abstraction du reste. J'avoue, je ne peut pas faire ça non plus et je ne sais pas si ce genre de personne existe, mais même si Sirius Black est unique en son genre, j'ai peine à le voir autrement :).

_"C'est bien, tu arranges au passage un détail qui "cloche" dans les livres !_" Ça c'est vraiment la plaie… Donner des explications fumeuses pour compenser les quelques incohérences qu'a laissé passé Rowling, ça devient vite lourd, alors je crois que le mieux c'est de passer le plus vite possible dessus… et que ça ait l'air naturel dans un dialogue, oh la la, ça je dis pas que j'ai réussi .;.

"_"On se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, on ne les connaît pas" Magnifique théorie, mais si difficile à appliquer !_" C'est vrai (moi aussi pour plein de trucs j'ai encore du mal), mais en fait plus on ose et plus ça paraît facile. Il faut se lancer, vraiment! Et essayer avant tout d'assumer, parce que c'est d'avoir honte qui donne l'impression qu'on attire les regards. Mais il faut quand même faire attention à ne pas dépasser les bornes en devenant une nuisance publique XD.

"_Enfin, on sait à quoi sert la troisième encre ! Par contre, je ne vois toujours pas très bien pourquoi tu lui as donné ce nom_" Hum, c'est assez idiot : quand j'ai imaginé une encre qui graverait même la pierre, j'ai tout de suite pensé aux Dix Commandements que Dieu à transmis à l'homme en les gravant en lettres de feu dans la roche. Ça a donné ça : théomélane, l'encre (noire) de Dieu :).

chrisanimefan : Marchi beaucoup madame. Voilà la suite, en retard, mais de qualité (si, si, laissez-moi faire ma pub, pour une fois ;).)

TiteSevie : GENRE, tu le finiras un jour, ton chapitre 21, mmh? J'ai l'impression que tu as abandonné ta fic pour touchours ;-;.

Trop pour tes chastes yeux. … Mais y'a aucun terme cru dans mon lime lemoneux! C'est du light, quand même! °boude boude°

Arh, c'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont arrêter de s'engueuler, ça non -.-;… It's nearly over ;-;.

Sinon, oui, bien sûr, c'était le gant de Gwen, et ceux qui avaient encore un doute n'en auront bientôt plus.

SNAPESEXSYMBOLE : Oui, c'est dur de coller deux "débutants" ensemble dans un lit et de leur dire "faites de votre mieux!"… Il a fallu l'excuse du livre bleu pour qu'ils sachent comment s'y prendre (qui leur aurait dit?) et même après ça je ne voulais pas insister sur la qualité de leurs acrobaties… Pourtant il fallait que ce soit un beau moments pour eux deux, je ne pouvais pas rendre ça ridicule, c'est pas l'esprit de la fic, malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, "romance" passe avant "humour" pour moi -.-;.

Tonyk : Tant mieux si ça a réussi à paraître sexy malgré tout :). Le chapitre 16 l'est néanmoins un peu plus à mon sens - ça y est, ils se sont "habitués" au corps de l'autre et connaissent moins d'embarras… osent plus, donc :D.

Sinon, on est bien d'accord que c'est pas la taille qui compte XD, mais je dois néanmoins préciser que faire court, ça je sais pas bien faire, donc il vaut vraiment mieux qumes chapitres soient longs :).

Mad-Chan : "_j'ai du mal à imaginer comment en 4 chapitres tu peux encore envenimer les choses_" Finalement je fais plus fort : en deux chapitres! En fait même, tout va sedéchaîner dans le dernier chapitre… la raclée x.X;.

Donc j'ai beau faire des plans, tu vois, moi aussi j'ai du mal à estimer combien de chapitre aura ma fic. Je suis partie sans aucune idée de longueuer, mais vers le chapire 8 par là j'ai fait un plan, soucieuse de ce que la fic devrait être toujorus aussi intéressante une fois que Sirius et Severus seraient ensemble. Il restait le "passage à l'Acte" à attendre, et maintenant que c'est fait… En avant pour la fon des haricots -.-;;.

Deirdre Acaena : Il m'est difficile d'écrire du cru, ça me paraît tout de suite atrocement vulgaire, alors qu'en lire ne me dérange pas… D'où la sobriété de ce lime lemoneux :). C'est aussi "techinquement" plus difficile de suggérer que de dire directement, et donc plus intéressant pour moi ;).

Sirius & Severus are love.

Kaorulabelle : Je n'ai pas à tenir compte de ce qui arrive dans le tome 5, étant donné que la fic se finira bien avant que Sirius et Severus ne soient adultes, et déjà après le passage du souvenir de Snape. Maintenant, pour ce qui est du tome 6 qui est paru entre-temps… in Snape I trust.

"_pk ils se finissent tes chapitres?_" Pour le plaisir infini d'attendre 9 mois la suite :D! (on ne dirait pas mais je cupabilise, là)

Alexiel.v : Haha, je vois, tout le monde s'imaginait que Severus irait faire son petit dégoûté "ooh la la c'est visqueux" - eh ben NAN! C'était Sirius, et paf X3. Ce qui m'amuse, c'est aussi que plusieurs personnes imaginaient qu'_autre chose_ serait le "visqueux" susnommé (oui, susnommé. non, c'est pas cochon)… Mwahaha.

Oui, tu es folle de tout relire, mais merci :). Au moins tu peux profiter de mes corrections des anciens chapitres, toi :D.

aresse : Oh c'est trop gentil X3 mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse comparer un auteur de fanfic à un auteur publié pour son travail original, on joue dans des registres différents et la fanfic demande clairement moins de travail. Je peine nettement plus sur mes fics originales…

Non, je ne suis pas près d'arrêter d'écrire! Toutefois quand Chiche sera finie je compte faire une grosse pause de plusieurs mois avant d'entamer la fic suivante :). En attendant, je continue à publier régulièrement des oneshots sur LiveJournal.

zazz : "_je trouve que ton style s'améliore vachement_" :D Ça c'est chouette! Je trouve aussi, je pense que les chapitres 14 et 15 étaient dans les meilleurs… Je ne sais malheureusement pas quoi penser du chapitre 16 -.-;.

C'est vrai, tu aimes La Marmotte :D? °happy° Je chéris tendrement cette fiquette, alors j'aime qu'on l'aime X3.

"_Et si finalement je garde ton affection en tant qu'ex-muse, peut-être ma vie ne sera pas fichue !_" °giga-câlin°

Thizbel : J'ai connu le lupanar en lisant Lychee et en écoutant Noir Désir ;D.

Mais je suis PAS sadique! Je ferai tout pour ne pas tomber dans le mélo tire-larmes sur la fin, mais ce ne sera pas rose, c'est un fait… Profite bien des bonnes choses de ce chapitre -.-;.

Merci et bisou, en espérant que tu auras décidé de lire les derniers chapitres, finalement :)!

Milo : ce qui est déroutant c'est que je suis incapable d'évaluer le degré d'humour de ma fic. On me dit que c'est drôle, bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ça, mais quand on me parle de fou rire, je fais ola o.O! J'arrive pas à concevoir qu'on puisse vraiemnt rire, parce que bon je n'arrive pas à me faire rire toute seule (enfin ça arrive mais en général je suis la seule à rire XD).

Bref, merci beaucoup, navrée que tu trouves les derniers dégoulinants u.u… Là ça vire angst alors attention.

chimrid : Si tu as dû relire le chapitre 14, j'imagine que tu as dû faire de même avec le 15 -.-;… Pour l'éviter j'ai fait un super résumé des épisodes précédents un peu plus bas :D.

Hahaha, ma réplique sur la prostate, j'en suis tellement fière XD.

Je veux bien une photo de ton nounours X3.

J'imaginais bien Severus ayant un fantasme de dominateur SM parce que… je sais pas, c'est un loser, il domine jamais personne, alors ça monte sûrement à peu à la tête, même inconsciemment :).

Tant mieux si tu as trouvé le lemon réaliste, honnêtement ça se passe encore un peu trop bien pour l'être complètement, mais on va dire que Sirius est vraiment doué en tout XD.

kyo.320 : Oui, Severus cache bien son jeu :), il s'assume pas c'est un fait. Et dans le chapitre 16, quand il commence enfin à s'assumer… rien ne va plus…

Merawen : "_Je viens d'apprendre une tres mauvaise nouvelle ! Plus que 4 chapitre et cette petite merveille prend fin !_" J'ai une encore plus mauvaise nouvelle! Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et peut-être un épilogue! J'ai changé mon plan à la dernière minute…

Que James prenne bien la nouvelle que Sirius et Severus sont sortis ensemble pendant six mois? Tu rêves!

Sac d'Os : Alors, tu as fini cette fic, finalement :)?

Sinwen Periedhel : "_Co comment ça plus que quatres chapitres?_" Plus que deux finalement, je suis désolée ;-;.

Ton ami imaginaire aussi s'est suicidé? Gosh… C'est que ça doit pas être un métier facile!

Nuwie : "_Tout d'abord, une question: dire que Sirius et Severus ont un fonctionnement incompatible ne relève-t-il pas de l'"understatement" ?_" En effet XD, mais tout ce qui compte c'est qu'ils arrivent à trouver un terrain d'entente!

Plus d'action? Oui, on peut dire ça :D… Les chapitres 16 et 17 en seront riches aussi, surtout le 17, étant donné que le dénouement de tous les problèmes lancés à travers la fic arrivent enfin! Autrement dit, rien ne va plus…

drianna : Huhu, le lime c'est meilleur quand c'est un peu lemoneux :D. Et un deuxième dans la même veine ci-après X3! LE CITROOON C'EST BOOON lalala - hem.

"_Mais bon, il n'y avait pas que du sexe dans se chapitre...Même si, ne nous le cachons pas, c'était l'aspect principal_" XD C'est clair… Et oui, les méduses font vraiment comme ça dans les détails techniques, même si dans les détails d ela parade, c'est de la pure invention… les méduses australes n'existent pas, après tout :).

Dans le livre bleu? Oh, il y avait tout un tas d'informations utiles avec des petits shémas XD… Entièrement écrit à la main par des étudiants (ou des professeurs, qui sait) qui ont voulu témoigner de leur expérience personnelle.

Blood-Countess : Huhu, je suis fière de cette correspondance entre Sirius et remus :D. j'ai bien cosncience que je néglige beaucoup la force du lien d'amitié entre Sirius et sas amis et je fais de mon mieux pour le rattraper :). je suis vraiemnt vraiment étonnée que le "je t'aime" de Severus ait été une telle réussite! Moi je le croyais complètement raté ce passage!

Et oui, en gros (parce que j'ai un peu brodé), ça se reproduit comme ça, les méduses :D.

bohemio : Merci de ton enthousiasme! J'espère que vous ne vous lasserez jamais, il ne reste que deux chapitres à découvrir après tout :).

Siuki : Huhu, quel soulagement de voir le chaptre 15 apprécié, dans mon idéal il fallait que ce soit le meilleur, et pour beaucoup ça l'est! °heureuse° À partir de maintenant je m'attends à moins d'enthousiasme, mais j'espère que mes derniers chapitres ne vont dégoûter personne de ma fic pour autant -.-;. Dark times lie ahead, Harry! … hum, kof.

dolui-amor : Évidemment que non, Severus ne s'est pas fait violer, j'ai pris soin de le faire "inviter" Sirius pour ne pas qu'il y ait de doute sur son consentement… Il en a tout autant envie que Sirius mais a juste plus de mal à l'admettre… et plus de honte à se retrouver tout nu ;p.

"_Ne nous fait pas trop attendre sinon...je...je fait une grève de la faim!_" o.O Eh? Tu vas bien? Tu n'a pas fait de grève de la faim, hein!

Lilyep : °envoie vite Pomfrey soulager les côtes de Lilyep° Ça va? Tu vas survivre? Et tu seras en état de m'écrire une nouvelle review :D? Merci de lire et d'aimer ma fic :).

Jo : Ah ouais genre, parce que tu as aimé les lettres de Sirius et Remus ça fait de toi une pro-SB/Rl - mais NON! C'est JUSTE mon génie, tout le monde a aimé! De toute façon je sais bien que tu es une snarrieuse, arrête de faire semblant tu ne dupes personne ;D.

Tu es la seule à avoir fait une remarque sur la "déclaration inversée" mais ça suffit à la justifier :), je ne savais pas trop si ça serait compréhensible…

Quiproquo : "_Et ton Sévérus est tout à fait crédible : je veux dire, il a très envie de Sirius mais il se pose des questions…. tout en ayant un pot de lubrifiant sur lui!_" Tu as ma foi très bien cerné le personnage ;D!

Contente que ce lime lemoneux ait paru sexy malgré la maladresse des protagonistes X3, je voulais ça sensuel en fait, à défaut d'être très spontané. Il y a une chanson de Tracy Chapman, "In The Dark", qui exprime exactement, par ses paroles mais surtout son interprétation douce et intime, ce que je voulais pour ce lime. Je n'y suis pas tout à fait mais… C'est à peu près ça ;).

nuage : Tu as bien fait de m'envoyer la review par mail, je me suis douté qu'il en manquait un bout -.-;… (Sans compter que j'aurais été très déçue que tu ne me fasses pas une de tes belles reviews bien fournies :)!) Si un bout a disparu, c'est parce que tu as mis deux flèches qui formaient les crochets d'une balise HTML (' '), et donc tout ce qui était entre les deux a été pris pour un code qui s'est fait bouffer -.-;.

"_Tout ce bonheur réduit à néant, ça me brise le coeur à l'avance._" Ouais, moi aussi ¬.¬, et pourtant en même temps j'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça, qu'on en finisse! De toute façon la vie les sépare, c'est un fait - mais c'est pas la mort non plus… (Je supporte pas quand une gens dans un couple meurt (ou est envoyé à Azkaban °kof°), d'ailleurs. Trop horrible, ça me fait systématiquement pleurer.)

"_Permet tu que je rajoute cette phrase à mon répertoire d'arguments anti-homophobes?_" Je t'en prie XD, je suis assez fière du coup de la prostate, je dois dire.

Lyrathena : Merci tout plein :). Tu avais du mettre plusieurs "x" à la fin, mais comme ffnet supprime les répétitions de lettres, ça a juste fait "x", ce que je trouve très osé XD.

myhahou : C'est clair, toujours les mêmes qui s'éclatent pendant les vacances! Qu'est-ce que je fais pendant mes vacances, moi? Je m'envoie en l'air avec l'amour de ma vie, peut-être? Que dalle! Je potasse mes partiels, j'écris des dossiers sans intérêt, j'avance mes fics! Hum, ce dernier point n'est pas si mal ;)…

manehou : Tu en aimerais un autre dans le même style? Le chapitre 16 devrait te convenir, il commence sur le même ton :)… bon après c'est sûr qu'il est pas aussi joyeux ¬.¬;.

Leais : On s'en fout des fautes d'orthographe? oh ben tant mieux! Ce chapitre 16 en est sûrement plein lui aussi. Mais c'est vicieux une faute d'orthographe, ça se cache dans un petit trou pour qu'on les survole sans les voir… À chaque relecture de nouvelles fautes apparaissent! C'est une malédiction! Merci beaucoup et navrée pour l'attente.

Maxxine : Plus que deux chapitre au lieu de quatre, finalement, navrée! °fourre un œuf au beurre de cachuète dans la bouche de Maxxine pour prévenir d'éventuels sanglots° Mais tu me demandes que _Chiche!_ n'en finisse pas de finir, et c'est un peu ce qui va se passer, puisqu'il devrait y avoir au moins 4 fins alternatives dans les Bonus DVD qui paraîtront j'espère très vite après le dernier chapitre :).

"_Arcadiane, veux-tu m'epouser ? J'ai deja deux femmes, il y a pas de problemes !_" Huhuhu, j'ai moi-même une poupouse, une mère de ma belle-fille, et une compagne de PACS, donc ça commencerait à faire un peu trop ;), mais la proposition me touche.

"_(j'attendrais un an, pas plus hein !)_" Ouf! je suis encore dans les temps!

Myriamouchette la belette : Tu as raison, c'était effectivement une allusion à La marmotte dans le chapitre 9 de Chiche… Je venais d'en avoir l'idée à ce moment-là :).

Parakiss c'est cro bien! Vive Yazawa!

shavri : Désolée pour l'attente, toi qui venait de découvrir _Chiche!_, il aurait fallu que tu t'y prennes quelques mois plus tard pour ne pas avoir à endurer ça -.-;! (Oui mais fallait être prévoyante, aussi! C'est ta faute lol!) Merci :).

Youpala :_ " joie feu d'artifice et chamapagne, arcadiane nous a livré son bébé..._" Huhu, ça s'applique plus encore pour ce chapitre 16 : eh oui, neuf mois d'attente -.-;…!

Moi aussi je me passe fort bien des cours d'anatomie pendant un lemon… Pourtant, quand c'est vraiment bien écrit, et surtout en anglais -.-;, ça peut très bien passer! Mais de là à en écrire moi-même… Je ne m'en sens pas tellement capable!

kitty-luv-Snape : Tant mieux si c'était ton chapitre préféré, c'était vraiment fait pour :). Maintenant, c'est le début de la chute… j'espère que ça plaira quand même.

presKunange : Remus et Gwen? Gwen adorerait… mais Remus, j'en suis moins sûre :). Elle est trop jeune pour que ça se considère sérieusement, pour le moment!

"_Je conseillerai à Severus d'acheter un p'tit animal de compagnie à sa mère_" Honnêtement, dans l'état où elle est, je crois qu'elle le laisserait mourir. Elle avait une colombe, autrefois, mais… quelqu'un l'a tuée T-T.

"_"Guzzi 850 T année 1975! Huit cent quarante-quatre centimètres cube..." Rhha ! J'en bave preske plus que le lemon !_" Lol! Ça ça été rigolo, chercher une jolie moto des années 70 pour Sirius. Vraiment, vive Google! J'y connais rien du tout moi en moto, mais les pots d'échappement me paraissaient très élégants XD. Y'a pas, c'est trop sexy une moto :D.

Darksnape : Bienrevenue parmi mes lecteurs actifs! J'espère que cette nouvelle attente ne t'aura pas découragée u.u;…

"_Bon à quand le truc à 4 avec Lenna&Rémus, il semblerait que Black, ne serait pas désintéréssé_" Lol! Si c'est le cas, il est bien le seul ;). Ni Lenna, ni Remus, ni Severus n'en ont la moindre envie XD!

Oxaline :Oui, la scène du "je t'aime" a manifestement fait mouche, alors que je n'y croyais pas du tout… Tant mieux, je dois dire! C'était quand même une scène importante :). Merci!

Florelia : "_Ils sont vachement bavards pdt l'acte tu ne trouves pas?_" Si :3, c'est la nervosité qui fait ça. Le lime de ce chapitre est différent…

Huhu, ça m'a beaucoup amusé d'inventer les objets anti-magie du village moldu :D! Et voui, music powaa!

dilly : C'est marrant, on aime beaucoup mon Sirius, en général! j'ai autant de plaisir à écrire l'un et l'autre, mais c'est souvent moins torturé avec Sirius donc c'est un peu un soulagement quand je reviens à son point de vue après avoir fait un chapitre Severus. Peut-être que l'inverse est vrai aussi… J'aime alterner, tout simplement :).

C'était le dernier chapitre entièrement du point de vue de l'un ou de l'autre. Le prochain aura les deux points de vue, et s'il y a un épilogue, je concluerai certainement de la même façon ou bien en narrateur externe (ça se dit, ça? °a oublié la plupart des termes grammaticaux°).

Bon, et _My sweet potions master_, alors :D?

Yumiko : Oui, c'était le retour de Pookie! Je ne sais malheureusement pas si on le verra de nouveau, maintenant… C'est très possible, après tout Sirius aura bientôt besoin de réconfort ;-;.

Crackos : Je me suis constitué une mini-gallerie de fanarts Severus/Sirius sur mon LJ et sans doute mettrai-je des liens vers certains dessinateurs dans mon site lorsqu'il sera fini :). Ça se trouve, quand même! Mais il faut bien chercher -.-;.

alana chantelune : "_Vont-ils échangé les rôles ?_" :D OH YEAH.

"_Snif, le meilleur est finit, maintenant, tout va aller de mal en pis, hein ?_" Tu as tout compris XD. Mais bon, on va s'en remttre, hein? Bien plus facilement que mon retard de neuf mois j'en suis sûre.

Athanéa : Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas réviewer tu sais :), ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais encore besoin d'être encouragée davantage :D. Huhuhu, je ne mérite pas tant d'amûr, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon X3. (C'est ta fic qu'on aime, Arca, pas toi! -Mais voyons c'est pareil :3.)

leviathoune : Alors tu vois, comme j'ai supprimé deux chapitres, j'ai pris les trois mois de chacun de ces deux chapitres fantômes en plus des trois mois pour le chapitre 16, et c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivée à 9 mois. Si si, je t'assure, c'est pas des bobards :D.

Lunecume : Là Severus se décoince définitivement… :D C'est presque trop beau, hein? °mode sadique on°

Moi j'aime les trucs mignons et rigolos qui aissent le cœur léger comme Sakura. J'aime bien le angst, mais au degré de Clamp, ça devient du masochisme que de lire ça de son plein gré… Enfin bon, je sais qu'il y en a plein qui adorent, alors… chacun ses goûts! Moi je préfère Ai Yazawa et de loin :).

shinidanie : Arh, je tombe quand même un peu dans le cucul, il ne faut pas se voiler la face! Mais ça pourrait être pire, c'est déjà ça ;D.

C'est marrant, tout le monde préfère mon Sirius! C'est vrai que mon Severus a longtemps été trop neuneu pour un Severus… Moi qui déteste lire ça, justement -.-;! Enfin j'ai essayé de rattraper les dégats un minimum en éditant les vieux chapitres et en le durcissant au fur et à mesure des chapitres… et puis bon il est jeune, rien ne dit qu'il était aussi froid et aigri à quinze ans qu'à trente-cinq.

O Pacific : Oui, là il était temps pour se mettre à ma fic, la fin est très proche :)!

"_je me demande pourquoi, après tous ces chapitres, j'ai encore l'image d'un Rémus qui se fait poursuivre par une horde de cochons, je veux dire Génies des Marais. Peut-être un traumatisme d'enfance dû à l'histoire du grand méchant loup et des trois petits cochons Oo?_" MDR! Je l'avais pas repéré celle-là, quelle charmante coïncidence XD! Je m'en resservirai peut-être.

Cassandre : J'ai finalement retiré tout le superflu de ma bio, mais

Angel452 : Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, on suit ma fic depuis un moment sans reviewer? Au coin! Huhu, c'est pas du tout indispensable en fait… Je pense qu'on ne doit pas se forcer à reviewer, si on a quelque chose à dire à l'auteur, alors on y va, mais sinon… ça donne rarement des reviews très intéressantes quand on est obligé de chercher quoi dire.

Voilà donc la suite, comme tu me l'as demandé… Je n'aurai mis que huit mois à répondre à ton injonction - sois heureuse, certains attendent depuis neuf mois ;D.

LaMartienneElfique : Attends… Ton _frère_ lit ma fic? … Ton _frère_ lit ma _fic_? Wow. Mais que sont devenues les vieilles valeurs d'antan, quand seules les filles lisaient et appréciaient du yaoi? Passons :D.

Tu n'avais jamais lu de slash avant ma fic? Alors comment pouvais-tu savoir que tu n'étais pas portée dessus o.O? En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir toucher un si large public :D.

"_Enfin, j'suis plus branchée ciné que littérature quoi que les deux me tentent beaucoup!_" Moi tout pareil! Mais ce qu'il y a dans le métier de scénariste c'est que tu dois laisser la réalisation à quelqu'un d'autre et je suis beaucoup trop perso pour me contenter de ça… Et c'est trop dur d'accéder au milieu du cinéma, je ne suis pas suffisamment motivée. Faire un film dmande telleent de moyens, alors qu'un livre c'est juste un crayon, une feuille et du temps. J'aime la simplicité :).

Furonculus : Non, je n'ai pas abandonné, pas si près de la fin! Mais tu étais en droit de te poser la question… Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente démesurée.

nsicca : Oui, ma fic est longue, et j'espère que ça ne la rend pas ennuyeuse :). Mon Sirius est très apprécié, c'est pas juste parce que j'ai moins d'efforts à fournir avec lui qu'avec Severus XD.

Dazz : "_Ce que tu fais Arcadiane...ça déboite..._" :D Voilà un… compliment? XD Un compliment original. Tu as bien droit à du repos pour avoir lu ma fic en une seule journée, mais j'espère bien une nouvelle review bientôt :).

Yohko the demo : "_Et j'ai enfin trouvé le seul avantage de l'angst. C'est qu'après, y a toujours un bisou qui traîne._" Exactement! C'est pour ça que j'aime ça moi aussi. Évidemment, dans cette fic, il va falloir s'attendre à du angst sans rien pour consoler après ;-;…

fanou : "_A AA A A AA A RGH!_" XD Je choisis de prendre ça comme un cri du cœur :3.

Freyja Idunna : Aaaaah tu dois être une des seule à dire qu'elle aime mon Severus! Je sais bien que tout le monde le trouve neuneu mon Severus ;-;… Moi aussi je préfère la version adulte, mais je sais pas, j'ai pas tellement maîtrisé son caractère dans les premiers chapitres -.-;, et ça donne un résultat choupinou qui ne doit pas être si mal je suppose :).

Merci pour mes cheveux, c'est le genre de remarque qui me fait réaliser à quel point ma dernière update date XD.

Niea-chan : "_J adore j adore j adore j adore j adore j adore !_" Merci merci merci merci merci merci! Spread the cucul love! Après tout c'est tellement bon qund c'est neuneu X3.

Elsyla : Si tu lis en anglais, Fabula Rasa écrit de super Sirius/Severus, je te recommande ses fics! En fait son seul défaut c'est d'amener des comples secondaires qui me révulsent -.-;, mais par exemple, si tu lis Rat's Alley, il te suffit de t'arrêter avant l'épilogue qui se conclue sur du Harry/Hermione NC-17 ;;…

Merci d'aimer ma fic et de me le dire :).

Gol : heureusement que tout la monde na ps raté le gant à ponpons ;… Enfin c'est pas bien grave, ça ne sera bientôt plus un mystère pour personne :). Désolée d'avoir nuit à ton temps de sommeil et à ton devoir X3! Ton bac s'est bien passé, alors?

sarah : MDR! Tu ne trouvais pas comment poster une review? Non non, je ne me moquerai pas XD (ah la lose!). Tu n'es pas douée non plus pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ma bio, la partie fic je l'avais renouvelée plein de fois depuis 2004! Mais bon, maintenant j'ai enlevé tout ce qu'il y avait au-dessus et comme ça c'est plus clair :D.

Pour répondre à tes questions :

1) les ciné-sup étaient des élèves de prépa (Ciné-Sup) de mon lycée, qui étudiane tpour entrer dans les grandes écoles de cinéma, et qui étaient trop cool et qu'on aimait observer, nous pauvres bachelières en mal de distraction entre deux dissert :3.

2) Non, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé sur la Gazette mais peu importe puisque maintenant elle remarche :).

Tiakin : "_ça fait quelques jours que j'ai commencé ta fic, et je suis déjà accro_" Tu ne peux pas dire "déjà" accro! C'est "enfin" accro lol! Après tout la fic est presque finie maintenant X3.

Non mais tu vois, comme c'était le bac j'ai pas voulu pourrir davantage vos révisions en postant vite le chapitre… Et je l'ai pas posté après le bac parce que, euh… Pour respecter le travail de ceux qui repassaient les partiels en septembre. Et je l'ai pas posté en septembre parce que euh… Bon, changeons de sujet.

Gégette88 : Uuuurgh t'as dû disséquer une blatte! Aaah j'aurais pas pu j'aurais pas pu! °phobie des gros insectes°

Uaha, la coupe à la fin du chapitre 1, c'était parce que je savais pas comment terminer le chapitre XD, et je n'avais AUCUNE idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer! BRAOUM! °un mythe s'effondre°

Non, le personnage de Gwen ne se base absolument pas sur une personne réelle :). Toutefois j'ai découvert que la vision que j'avais du physique de la gamine m'était directement inspiré de Rosie dans _7 à la maison_ .. Le choc quand j'ai réalisé! Sinon j'ai juste à faire une gamine qui est douée en tout, a des réaction d'enfant et des réflexions d'adulte… Le décalage du personnage doit être ce qui fait qu'on l'apprécie tant :).

"par les saintes culottes de Dumbledore", c'est tout simplement uen déformation de l'exclamation fétiche de Mortimer dans la série BD Blake&Mortimer : "par les saintes culottes de McGregor!" (oui, comme Ewan, c'est fou non)

Gwen a les cheveux plus sombres que l'icone de Maffie, et tout bouclés… Et elle ne porte ni hache ni jupette verte XD.

Merci pour toutes ces reviews!

loy : Merci. non, j'ai pas abandonné ma fic, jamais je ne ferais ça :), surtout si près de la fin. Je trouve trop injuste pour les lecteurs d'abandonner une fic en cours de route…

serpentis-draco : La première Sirius/Severus que tu lis? Hôhôhô, mais c'est que ça va placer le niveau un peu haut si tu veux en lire d'autres après XD! °les chevilles d'Arca enflent subitement° Non, je plaisante, j'aime beaucoup ce couple et si tu veux que je te conseille des fics dessus, demande :).

Nfertiti : Ça me rend heureuse que ma fic rende heureux :D! Hein qu'ils sont chouxes, hein? C'est bizarre au final parce que j'ai jamais eu l'intention de rendre ce couple tout mimi neuneu, alors que c'est un couple très sexy d'ordinaire… Mais bon, le fluff c'est tellement bon X3.

Et oui, c'est bien Gwen qui a entendu la conversation… Je pensais que plus de gens se souviendraient des gants à ponpons de Gwen, mais j'aurais dû insister plus dessus -.-;.

Meihra : Et une de plus de convertie au Sirius/Severus :D! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire des fics en effet… J'ai vraiment hâte de me mettre à la prochaine! Surtout qu'elle traite du sujet complexe de l'amour à trois X3… Mais j'ai juré que je ferais un break de six mois après que Chiche soit finie.

Moemai : Haaa c'est vrai que tu avais dû attendre QUATRE MOIS avant de trouver le temps de lire ce chapitre! Ma Moe ;-;. J'espère que tu pourras lire celui-ci tout de suite! Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ton attente n'ait pas été pour un chapitre que tu n'aurais pas aimé :)! °hugs°

Et sinon, des fanarts pour moi, non? Huhu X3. J'en veux un fini pour mon prochain anniversaire, tu es prévenue :D!

lovepotter : Merci :D! Oui c'est vrai que ma fic est longue :3 (elle fait maintenant les 3/5e du tome 5 lol!), mais honnêtement je l'ai pas vue passer :)! J'ai toujours eu un immense plaisir à l'écrire. Je m'excuse du retard de parution de ce chapitre! Bisou.

kalie : Awww, ces gens qui sont asez fous pour relire ma fic X3! Merci, navrée de vous avoir fait tant attendre avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ;-;.

Evil Jess : Non , j'ai pas oublié cette fic une seule seconde, crois-moi! Mais j'ai eu de réelles difficultés, comme je l'expliquais dans les notes de début de chapitre… Je m'en veux mais j'ai pas réussi à faire autrement. Maintenant je suis toute angoissée, je crains que le chapitre ne vaille pas l'attente -.-;.

Kotshin : Je n'aime pas systématiquement les fics mettant en couple deux personnages qui se détestent, en fait j'aime le Snack parce que Sirius et Severus sont mes personnages préférés… Ils sont sexy et intéressants, et la yaoiste en moi ne peut résister à une telle tentation :D! Mais j'adore aussi les Sirius/Remus…

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : Sirius, quitter Severus pour JameS! Ça va pas o.O! Ils sont amis! S'il y en a un avec qui c'est un tant soit peu ambigu, c'est Remus ;3… Par contre, tu te doutes bien que si Severus devient un Mangemort, ça va pas coller…

Bloody.Moony Alias Jessy  : Roh, ma fic est pourtant pas dure à trouver! Enfin sauf si tu ne connais ni le titre ni mon pseudo, lol… Désolée encore d'avoir mis tant de temps à updater (je ne fais que m'excuser dans ces réponses aux reviews lol!).

Zazaone : Se lasse-t-on des reviews… pas vraiment, mais d'y répondre, oui lol! Disons que je suis plus "difficile" en reviews maintenant, je ne vas pas tellement prendre en compte une review qui fait "tro cool je veu la suite!" pour déterminer si mon chapitre est bon ;)…

"_comment mon Sevychou si froidement adorable hétéro, peut être autant torridement attirant en homo ? Grand mystère des fics arcadiennes..._" Roh, ça c'est pas spécifique à ma fic, Severus est tujours hypersex en homo XD!

Oui, mes chapitres sont long, mais je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte… Il faut que je raconte ce que j'ai à raconter, c'est tout :). Du fait de l'alternance des points de vue, je ne peux pas non plus couper quand j'en ai marre.

Amélia Black : Merci d'avoir reviewé presque tous les chapitres :). Oh que si, Bethany va foutre le bordel… mais faut la comprendre ;).

Choups : Merci :D! C'est la seule SS/SB que tu lis? C'est suffisant, c'est la meilleure! (LOL XD)

Mooglii! : Mmh, tes gargouillements étaient inquiétants é.è! Tu n'es pas morte à force d'attendre la suite de ma fic, rassure-moi! "_Un auteur de fic irresponsable cause la mort d'un reviewer!_"

marmouth : Je te remercie de ta review, mais je t'avouerai qu'elle m'a laissée plutôt perplexe. Pourquoi lis-tu une fanfiction sur un pairing que tu n'apprécies pas, et surtout dont l'un des deux personnages principaux semble t'être des plus antipathiques? Il va de soi que je ne peux prendre au sérieux ta remarque insinuant que je m'étale inutilement sur ce couple ; après tout, c'est le but même de cette fanfic que d'en parler…

Quant au tome 6, il aurait fallu éviter d'en laisser des spoilers dans ta review. Il se trouve que je l'avais lu, mais d'autres personnes que moi ont accès aux reviews et si tu regardes, tu verras que deux d'entre elles ont été spoilées sans le vouloir. Mais puisque tu as amené le sujet, je te dirai simplement que je ne partage pas ton avis sur ce personnage, nombre d'indices dans le livre laissent présager un ultime retournement de situation dans le tome 7. (Plus amples explications par mail si tu le souhaites.)

Myrtille : J'espère que le spoiler de marmouth ne t'a pas gâché la lecture du tome 6 :). Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé? Moi je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… IN SNAPE I TRUST :D!

Luthien : Eh non, Chiche c'est pas NC-17, c'est R! Je veux dire, même si je pouvais mettre un rating plus élevé sur ffnet, je ne le ferais pas :). Comme tu dis, je préfère la suggestion aux mots crus -.-;… J'ai écrit qu'un truc NC-17 dans ma vie… mais… sous un autre pseudo XD.

Kima Laphaul : L'autre, comment dans ta première review déjà tu reprenais mon français! Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir jamais parlé d'amnésie cervicale o.o;. Même amnésie cérébrale, c'est nul comme expression, il faut que je dégage ça vite fait!

Je préfère les reviews où tu fangirlises comme une blonde :D. Tout le monde aime mon Sirius X3.

Figure-toi que moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a sur cette fichue page cornée! M'est avis que des accessoires entrent en scène ;D!

Alma : Cool, Jo me fait de la pub avec ses supers dessins :D! Merci pour cette super review :)… c'est vrai qu'il est choupinou Severus quand il a des sentiments X3. On ne voit plus tellement Pookie par les temps qui courent! Il a fait son temps… Il reviendra peutêtre une dernière fois dans le chapitre 17 :).

Mais moi aussi j'apprends des choses en écrivant cette fic! Tu crois que je savais qu'on avait un chakra près de l'anus XD? Ou le genre de moto qui existaient dans les années 70? J'aime beaucoup faire ce genre de petites recherches :).

Tant mieux si tu ne trouves pas ça cucul! Merci encore.

Archange : Lol, t'es pas la seule à avoir eu du mal à comprendre le système de reviewage, t'en fais pas :D! Non, je ne parle pas de moi, évidemment, moi je suis trop supérieurement intelligente pour me heurter à ce genre de détails techniques :3.

galouz : "_SIX MOIS! SIX MOIS!_" Hum… Neuf mois, même u.u;;. Mais tu n'as attendu que moins de trois mois, estime-toi heureuse lol!

Oh ben non, te suicide pas à cause de mon humour :D! Merci boucou.

Nymia : J'ai jamais dis moins de trois mois! J'ai dit "j'espère que ça prendra moins de trois mois", mais je n'y croyais pas trop moi-même! Enfin bon, je sais que neuf mois, c'est vraiment un accouchement difficile et je m'en excuse u.u;. je ne baisse pas les bras! Merci de ton soutien :).

Delf : La meilleure Hp que tu aies lu? °se rengorge° Hôhôhô! Merci beaucoup. Tu as très bien choisi ton pairing préféré :D. Moi j'en ai trois préférés mais c'est évidemment avec celui-ci que j'ai le plus d'intimité (rapport à une certaine fic immense que j'écris à son sujet lol). J'aime quand mes fanartistes me font de la pub :D! Même si ce que je préfère c'est quand ils me font des fanarts X3.

manachan : Fufun encore une fanartiste qui me fait de la pub! T'es quand même la torisième revieweuse à me le signaler :D! merci Jo! Merci Emi! Awww! Les fanarts c'est trop merveilleux :).

Oui, je culpabilise moins de mon retard du fait que j'ai laissé tout le monde sur le chapitre le plus heureux de toute la fic - je l'aime moi-même plus que les autres… Par contre je risque de metrte du temps pour le chapitre 17 et là je sens qu'on va vraiment m'en vouloir ;.;!

Kuro-chan : Hahaha, et les lecteurs me font de la pub aussi, youpi!

Oui, les chapitres sont de plus en plus long… En fait pour te donner une idée, les 6 derniers chapitres (16 inclu) font à eux seuls la même taille que les 10 précédents :D. Et les seuls chapitres 15 et 16 font un cnquième de la fic ;D.

Le tome 6 m'a déprimée aussi! Mais j'ai confiance en Snape! Ce n'est pas un traître.

Kiaii : Une demi-journée pour lrie totue la fic! Tu lis vite! C'est marrant, on me dit souvent combien de temps on a mis pour tout lire, et ça varie beaucoup! De trois jours à quelques heures :).

Gwen, j'ai un rapport d'amour/haine avec ce personnage… Il est assez probable qu'à la fin les gens l'aiment moins -.-;. Mais bon, je l'ai jamais présentée comme un ange, non plus!

pitchoune : Il arrive, le chapitre, il arrive! Sois heureuse de n'avoir eu que deux mois d'attente lol! J'aime bien les HP/DM aussi, mais c'est dur d'en trouver das bons… Je ne peux pas me restreindre à un pairing, il y en a trop d'intéressants dans le fandom HP :).

Hisokaren : Huhuuuu une fan de mon Severus, c'est tellement rare :3!

Makkai : Non, ce couple ne peut pas durer ;-;. Leurs histoires sont incompatibles, bien plus que les personnages eux-mêmes. Merci pour le courage! il m'en a fallu… pour répondre à totues ces reviews XD.

KaiserNikolaï : Oui, c'est fou ce que Snape devient plus sympa dès qu'on lui prète des émotions humaines lol… Pour ce qui est du tome 6… Je refuse de perdre confiance en Snape! Ça briserait à jamais le fandom pour moi,ça signerait l'arrêt de mort de ma carrière de fanficeuse… ;.;

bichette : Trois fois? Comment peut-on lire ma fic trois fois! Lol, bande de gens tarés que j'aime :D! Pardon pour l'attente!

prissou : Huhu, oui ils ont mis le temps pour passer le cap, mais étant donné qu'ils se pensaient hétéro à la base, ça me paraissait plus réaliste ainsi :). et puis sinon, il n'y aurait plus rien eu à attendre dans la fic et les gens se seraient lassés! Je ne pensais pas faire un fic si longue quand je l'ai commencée, mais je ne regrette pas :D!

darkevil : C'est pas rare du tout qu'on me dise "je ne suius pas fan de slash mais j'aime ta fic" ou "je n'aime pas trop ce pairing normalement mais c'est une exception", ce qui me fait immensément plaisir! même si bien sûr c'ets pure folie que de ne pas aimer le slash, et ne parlons même pas de ne pas aimer le Snack! C'est un couple si smexy X3! Mais j'adore les Sirius/Remus aussi, hein :D. Et les Severus/Remus. Et les Sirius/Severus/Remus XD. Hum.

Eileen Fairie : Oui, tu m'avais déjà laissé d'autres reviews sous ton précédent pseudo :). Sans vouloir donner à ma fic un côté militant, le fait est que ce serait difficile de ne pas débattre un minimum de l'homosexualité dedans, et ce serait surtout dommage, je pense. C'est avec le yaoi que j'ai réalisé à quel point les différences entre l'homosexualité et l'hétérosexualité étaient minimes, au final, c'est toujours une question d'amour X3. (Oui, il m'aura fallu 17 ans et ma première fic yaoi pour comprendre ça, je suis un peu lente.)

Tu étais la dernière review , YOUPI! Je t'embrasse pour la peine :D!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SECTION SPÉCIALE** en l'honneur des neuf mois d'attente

**CE QUE VOUS DEVEZ SAVOIR POUR COMPRENDRE** à peu près **CE CHAPITRE**

_(sachant que le mieux serait quand même de reparcourir le précédent)_

- Ceci est une fanfiction Harry Potter. Pas Calvin & Hobbes. Oui je sais, c'est dommage.

- Ceci raconte l'amourette (purement véridique certifiée par Joanne Rowling à l'abris des caméras) de Sirius Black et Severus Snape. Pas de Calvin et Hobbes. Oui je sais, c'est tant mieux.

Dans les épisodes précédents :

- Sirius apprend à Severus à transformer une fourchette à huître en merle

- Severus est prude

- Sirius n'est pas prude

- zut, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, déjà?

- Severus a plein de doutes à propos de plein de trucs - une vraie femmelette!

- Sirius est chiant

- ils ne fêtent pas la Saint Valentin mais passent toutes les vacances de février ensemble

- Gwendolyn est une sale petite perverse pré-pubère

- en plus elle a probablement surpris une conversation dévoilant le pari de Sirius et James

- Adam Wilkes et son père essaient de recruter Severus du côté de Voldemort

- Severus a une mère

- Remus sort officiellement avec Lenna, qui est l'amie de Bethany, qui est l'amie de Severus

- tout porte à croire que Bethany aimerait bien être plus-que-copains avec Severus

- Sirius et Severus essaient plusieurs fois de coucher ensemble sans succès, ce qui est très très ridicule

- finalement ils y arrivent et ça finit par une discussion très romantique sur la reproduction des méduses.

Voilà.

C'est à peu près là qu'on réalise le monceau de stupidités qu'on a pu écrire dans sa vie :D (mais avec du style!).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**16. En manque**

C'est toujours comme cela, avec lui : donnez lui un doigt, il vous mange le bras. Il s'imagine que, parce que j'ai cédé _une fois_, ça veut dire qu'on va le faire tout le temps.

" Non.

– Allez!

– Non.

– Severus!

– Non.

– Pour l'amour de moi!

– Tu ne sais pas accepter un "non", n'est-ce pas?

– Mais c'est si romantique de prendre sa douche ensemble!"

Je soupire d'exaspération et me penche par-dessus le bord du lit pour farfouiller dans mes piles de livres. J'en tire un dictionnaire à la couverture rapiécée.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– "_Romantique_", je pointe du doigt. "_1. Touchant comme dans les romans, en parlant d'un lieu, de la nature._" Tu noteras qu'il n'est pas fait mention de baignoire. "_2. Relatif à la littérature inspirée de la chevalerie et du christianisme du Moyen Âge._" Moyen Âge, Sirius, Moyen Âge. "_3. Qui évoque les attitudes et les termes chers aux romantiques (sensibilité, exaltation, rêverie, etc)._"" Je referme le volume. " Voilà, à présent que tu sais ce que signifie "romantique", tu peux arrêter de l'utiliser à tort et à travers."

Sirius balaie le pauvre livre de mes genoux d'un geste puéril.

" Tu es pire que Remus, parfois.

– Je prends cela pour une grave insulte.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?

– Prendre sa douche ensemble n'a rien de romantique, je viens de te le démontrer!

– N'importe quoi peut être romantique, si je le fais avec toi", bougonne Sirius.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours lui qui a les bonnes répliques? Je vais finir par passer pour l'insensible de l'histoire!

" Sirius. Je ne veux pas, c'est tout. Quand je prends une douche c'est pour me _doucher_, pas pour… Arrête de sourire comme ça.

– Tu as peur parce que tu ne sais pas te contrôler devant mon corps dégoulinant d'eau."

_Ne pas rougir. Faire fuir la crispation des muscles. CHASSER l'image mentale._ Il est exténuant. Il essaie de me pousser à bout. Je le sais.

" Je… suis _pudique_, Sirius.

– Mais ça se soigne, je t'assure. Après tout, j'ai bien réussi à te faire dormir sans chemise de nuit!

– Après que tu m'aies réveillé trois fois en voulant l'enlever par toi-même.

– Le jeu en valait la chandelle : comme tu as froid la nuit, tu viens te blottir contre moi…"

Je le foudroie du regard.

" _Je ne fais pas ça_, dis-je en hachant les syllabes.

– C'est tellement…

– Ne le dis pas.

– …adorable…

– Plus un mot ou fais vœu de chasteté, Sirius Black.

– Tu _plaisantes_? fait-il d'un air horrifié. Après ces deux seuls petits jours? Après _hier soir_? Tu ne peux pas penser ce que tu dis. Rien que d'y songer…"

Il déplie le bras qui soutenait sa tête et s'écroule en position allongée avec un sourire étonnamment enfantin. Il vient se rouler contre moi.

" Severus… Je veux savoir ce que ça te fait.

– Tu veux toujours beaucoup trop de choses de moi, je marmonne.

– C'est juste pour essayer…

– C'est ça, et après tu voudras essayer les deux en même temps et tu inviteras Lupin!"

Sirius semble outré.

" Pourquoi lui? Severus, sois honnête.

– Hein?

– Si tu fantasmes sur Remus, tu dois me le dire."

Je laisse échapper une exclamation dégoûtée.

" Je t'en prie! Merlin!

– D'accord, d'accord. Je _sais_ comment te mettre de bonne humeur."

Et à ces mots, il plonge sous les couvertures. Je confesse qu'il me faut un léger effort de volonté pour lui crier :

" Sirius, non!"

Je frappe la bosse que forme sa tête au niveau de mes hanches sous les couvertures. Il se redresse, tout ébouriffé sous les draps.

" Tu n'es _pas_ normal.

– Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir envie de régler tout et n'importe quoi par le sexe", je réplique sèchement, et c'est _presque_ complètement vrai.

Il soupire et s'affale sur moi, la tête dans mon giron. Je me trouve toujours confus lorsqu'il m'impose ces contacts corporels DÉMESURÉS. J'évite toutefois de le repousser, parce que je ne l'ai que trop blessé de cette façon toute la semaine dernière… et un Sirius blessé peut devenir franchement enquiquinant.

Je retrace avec quelques difficultés la chronologie des événements de ces dernières semaines. Avec du recul, il est évident que tout nous menait droit là où nous en sommes. C'est fou comme j'ai pu me persuader que je ne le voyais pas venir. Les deux derniers jours… ont valu à eux seuls le reste des vacances - cet état d'euphorie quasi-permanente, peut-être un peu abêtissant, mais définitivement addictif. _Ma vie va me paraître cent fois plus misérable demain soir. Je ne veux même pas penser à demain soir._

J'ai encore machinalement plongé ma main dans les cheveux de Sirius, chose mal avisée puisque je sais pourtant pertinemment qu'il apprécie le geste un peu trop - et, au besoin, le son de sa respiration vient me le rappeler. Il commence à m'embrasser le ventre, ce que je trouve profondément embarrassant.

" Sirius, cette fixation sur mon nombril est intolérable.

– Tu dis cela parce que c'est l'un de tes points faibles…"

Il se met à lécher et mordiller et je me dis que je n'aurais _décidément_ pas dû commencer à lui caresser les cheveux.

" Bon, ça suffit.

– Il n'y a pas de mal à en avoir envie…

– On n'a même pas encore pris le petit déjeuner, j'ai faim!"

Il lève des yeux sérieux. Je n'aime pas quand il est sérieux.

" Si c'est pour pouvoir te persuader que tu n'as pas vraiment de désir pour moi que tu refuses qu'on inverse, sache que tu n'abuses que toi.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!"

Ce qu'il peut être agaçant à analyser tout ce que je dis ou fais - ou ne fais pas! Et je m'en fiche, qu'il ait raison ou pas! Je n'aime pas céder à ses caprices.

" Alors dis que tu as envie de moi."

_Sale assurance à toute épreuve de sale Gryffondor orgueilleux._

J'articule :

" J'ai envie de… _manger_.

– Tu esquives!

– Si je te dis ce que tu veux entendre, je ne sais que trop bien ce qui suivra - et j'ai _vraiment_ faim.

– Bon! Très bien, si tu n'as pas envie de moi, je ne te toucherai plus", dit-il en me tirant la langue.

Et il passe une chemise qui traîne avant de descendre du lit vers la table où le petit déjeuner est apparu (je ne sais comment il a obtenu ces faveurs des elfes, mais c'est hautement appréciable).

Son chantage est ab-so-lu-ment _minable_.

" La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, j'étrennais mon pot de lubrifiant le lendemain! je me moque.

– Heureux souvenir s'il en est", acquiesce-t-il en mordant dans une tranche de brioche.

S'alanguissant sur sa chaise comme seul Sirius Black pourrait s'alanguir sur une chaise, il déglutit avec un son de contentement positivement indécent. Hun. Je veux dire, il fait _exprès_, c'est pas possible autrement.

" Tu avais raison ; en fait, je meurs de faim."

Ah? Dommage, ma faim me paraît assez négligeable, finalement… Je passe malgré tout une robe de chambre pour le rejoindre.

" Mmh, goûte-moi cette brioche! s'exclame-t-il, la bouche pleine.

– Volontiers…"

J'ignore la tranche qu'il me tend, et viens voler le goût sur ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue - ah, oui, j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup.

" Un peu trop de fleur d'oranger, non?

– Bon sang, Severus, je ne me lasserai jamais de ton premier baiser du matin."

J'ai un haussement d'épaules en me versant mon café.

" C'est le dernier, demain.

– Le dernier quoi?

– Le dernier matin."

Sa brioche semble soudain avoir un goût amer.

" Ça, par contre, je m'en passerais volontiers…

– Quoi?

– Enfin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu rappelles ce genre de choses?

– Les autres reviennent demain soir, c'est un fait, je ne suis pas responsable!

– Severus, on ne peut rien y faire, alors à quoi est-ce que ça sert d'y penser? Mmh?

– Eh bien… Ça… Ça sert à éviter d'être… trop…

– Heureux? finit Sirius. Pour cela, c'est trop tard, en ce qui me concerne."

Je bois mon café sans répondre.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius a un léger sourire.

" Allons, ce n'est pas si mal. Après trois jours et demi de pratique sexuelle intensive, c'est le manque qui va entretenir le désir, _et de fait_, la santé de notre couple."

Je plonge mon regard dans ma tasse. Le mot "couple" sonne désagréablement faux à mes oreilles. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si j'en savais long sur la question, oh non, mais il me semble qu'un couple, c'est… autre chose… Quelque chose qui se voit… Pas quelque chose dont on a honte.

_J'ai perdu l'appétit._

Sirius se lève, m'enlève ma tasse des mains et s'assoit sur mes genoux en remplacement, sans faire plus de manières.

_Bon, l'appétit de manger, tout du moins._

**- O - O - O -**

C'est lorsque Sirius rentre d'une sortie sans moi et que mon moral est au plus bas que je me dis qu'il commence à prendre vraiment trop de place dans ma vie.

" Je ne savais pas quel cadeau offrir à Remus alors j'ai fini par lui en prendre trois… Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps!"

Il se fige en voyant mon expression.

" Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a ENCORE pu se passer durant mes quelques heures d'absence? Tu ne t'es pas remis à _réfléchir_, rassure-moi?

– Non…"

Je soupire, ma tête posée sur ma main.

" Tant mieux. Réfléchir est très nocif pour un homme. Si on est heureux, on est heureux, point. Les petits détails comme "ma vie sexuelle brise douze règles de l'école chaque jour" et "je la mène avec un garçon que je détestais il y a encore six mois" sont totalement sans intérêt. Les chiens ont pigé le truc. Quand c'est heureux, un chien, ça remue la queue, et la part de réflexions existencielles s'arrête là. Personne ne doit être aussi heureux qu'un… Mais à en juger par ta tête juste là tu n'as pas du tout envie de remuer la queue alors je ferais mieux de la boucler."

Je soupire de nouveau.

" Tu as réfléchi, hein? fait Sirius avec appréhension.

– ÉVIDEMMENT que j'ai réfléchi! j'explose. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre, hein?

– Eh bien tu aurais pu, je sais pas, moi… te balader dans le château…

– C'est ce que j'ai fait! Et tu sais ce que j'ai appris? J'ai appris que "Sirius Black n'a pas été vu dans la tour Gryffondor depuis le début des vacances! Où peut-il bien être? Et sutout, avec qui!"

– D'accord. Il y a des rumeurs à mon sujet et tu n'aimes pas ça? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire?

– Oui, tu vois, c'est le genre de choses qui fait réfléchir.

– Je vois… Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est le moment où je me jette à tes pieds en te suppliant de ne pas me quitter à cause de stupides rumeurs?

– Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une photo si tu faisais ça?

– Non.

– Alors non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Si tu étais arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt, probablement… Mais en l'occurence j'ai eu assez de temps pour réfléchir jusqu'au point où je me dis que les vacances se terminant demain, tout reviendrait à la normale et donc… C'est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit."

Apparemment soulagé, il vient s'affaler à mes pieds, se servant de mes jambes comme dossier.

" Toi aussi, tu as hâte qu'on soit demain, je suppose? ironise-t-il.

– Bien sûr! J'aurai enfin la place de m'étaler dans mon lit.

– Et tous tes camarades de chambrée officiels vont revenir. Quatre contre un, tu y gagnes.

– Ne m'en parle pas. Les ronflements me manquaient…

– Je ne ronfle pas?

– Non. Tu marmonnes, tu bouges, et accessoirement, tu as les mains baladeuses - mais tu ne ronfles pas.

– Ah. Dis, toi qui est si bien placé, tes mains baladeuses ne voudraient pas s'en prendre mes cheveux?

– Tu veux une réponse honnête?

– Non. Par contre, j'aimerais bien une réponse honnête à une autre question que je me pose et que tu ne vas pas aimer. Tu veux bien?

– Euh, non. _Ça_, c'est une réponse honnête.

– Allez, s'il te plaît! Vas-y, toi, demande-moi quelque chose, ce que tu veux, je te promets d'y répondre.

– Tout ce que je veux?

– Absolument tout, je n'ai rien à cacher.

– Même la raison pour laquelle Lupin disparaît régulièrement de l'école pour une journée ou plus?"

Sirius se retourne vivement, l'air furieux.

" Tu le fais exprès! Tu veux vraiment gâcher le peu qu'il reste de ces vacances?

– Ce n'est pas mon but principal, non…

– Alors oublions ça! Je refuse de me mettre en colère maintenant."

Il croise les bras d'un air contrarié.

Le problème est que, ne sachant pas ce qu'a Lupin, je ne peux pas mesurer le degré d'incorrection de ma question. Non que ça changerait grand-chose si je pouvais le mesurer, notez bien. Mais je fais tout de même l'effort de le calmer, parce qu'il est insupportable quand il boude.

" Allez, pose-moi ta question, je concède en lui caressant les cheveux.

– Et tu réponds, hein? fait-il en basculant sa tête en arrière pour me regarder à l'envers.

– D'une façon ou d'une autre, oui.

– Alors voilà, je me tracassais un peu de savoir… Tu sais. Est-ce que ça fait _mal_?

– _Je te demande pardon_? je m'étrangle.

– Alors?

– …

– Hein?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler."

Il se tourne vers moi, un bras sur mes genoux et le menton sur son bras.

" Tu n'aurais pas l'air si outré si tu ne savais pas de quoi je veux parler", réplique-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Je grimace un sourire crispé.

" Je ne suis pas outré.

– Ça fait si mal que cela?" s'inquiète-t-il.

J'attrape la première chose qui me vient sous la main - un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier - pour lui en asséner de grands coups sur la tête.

" Aïe! Aïe! rigole-t-il. Tu essaies de me montrer à quel point ça fait mal?

– Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai donné du lubrifiant maison, abruti!

– Oh! oui, je vois, tu as encore joué à l'apprenti sorcier avec tes petites fioles et tes petits chaudrons… Alors ça ne fait pas mal?

– …

– Hein?

– _Un peu_…

– Non, c'est vrai? fait-il, soucieux.

– Seulement un peu!

– Severus!

– Ça va, je te dis!"

Je marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible, soudain absorbé par la contemplation d'une petite tache sur ma manche gauche.

" Comment?

– Je dis que ça… ça fait partie du plaisir…"

Il cligne des yeux en rosissant.

" Quoi! je m'exclame, sur la défensive.

– Rien, c'est juste t'entendre dire ce genre de choses… Redis "plaisir" avec cette voix basse?"

Je le dévisage d'un air consterné. Il redescend sur terre.

" Peu importe.

– C'est cela.

– Donc en fait… si par exemple je voulais le faire là, maintenant… ça ne te dérangerait pas?

– Si on _essayait_ de se contenter d'une fois par jour?

– Haha, oui, bien sûr. C'est… juste un exemple.

– …

– …

– J'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps, le niveau spirituel de notre relation a quelque peu baissé, je soupire.

– Baissé jusqu'en-dessous de la ceinture, oui, en effet. C'est normal, ça va passer…

– Tu crois?

– Eh bien… Je suppose?

– Oh, Merlin…"

**- O - O - O -**

Les yeux rivés au plafond, j'énumère les dernières fois de ma vie de misère. Un dîner à deux dans mon dortoir pour la dernière fois. Se brosser les dents ensemble pour la dernière fois. Aller au lit sans chemise de nuit pour la dernière fois.

Je tourne la tête de côté. Le corps de Sirius endormi dans mon lit pour la dernière fois…

Je m'installe sur le flanc pour scruter sa nuque, son dos, le grain de beauté sous l'omoplate droit que je touche sans réfléchir. Je passe un doigt sur la ligne de son épaule dénudée, puis suis de la main son bras sous la couette, tombe sur sa taille, sa hanche - oh, une absence de sous-vêtement, _tiens donc_. Il pousse un petit grognement et un soupir comme j'apprécie avec fascination la façon dont le haut de sa cuisse se raccorde à sa fesse.

" Si tu ne comptes pas aller plus loin, c'est le moment d'arrêter", marmonne-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir d'un sommeil profond et imperturbable, juste une fois, pour me faire plaisir?

" Je fais juste un petit tour du propriétaire, je plaisante.

– Vraiment? Et tu comptes finir la visite où, exactement?

– Qui sait… On peut savoir ce que tu fais tout nu dans mon lit, mmh?

– Oh, tu sais, les sous-vêtements, c'est surfait.

– Il ne faudra pas vous étonner s'il vous arrive des choses à vous promener tout nu dans le lit des autres, Mr Black.

– Ah oui? Comme quoi?

– Comme être éjecté dudit lit à coups de pieds, par exemple."

Il se retourne un peu vers moi pour me tirer la langue et j'essaie de ne pas me focaliser sur le frottement de son bras contre ma poitrine.

" J'espère que tu auras des remords le jour où je te quitterai pour quelqu'un de gentil comme Remus, bougonne-t-il.

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi faut-il que le nom de Lupin soit prononcé pour la troisième fois dans mon lit aujourd'hui?

– Ha ha!

– Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle. Ce n'est pas un endroit où j'ai envie de penser à Lupin. Et d'abord c'est quoi cette histoire avec Lupin?"

Il rit de plus belle.

" J'ai dit "comme Remus", pas "Remus"… Remus n'est pas libre."

Je refuse de réagir à des provocations aussi gratuites.

" Tu ne le trouves pas mignon, Remus, dans son genre?"

Je me renverse sur le dos en soupirant d'exaspération.

" Bien sûr, je suppose qu'ébloui par mon aura de sensualité irrésistible, tu n'y as jamais prêté attention, mais…

– Tu es comme… une grosse pomme."

Sirius s'interrompt.

" Je te demande pardon?

– Un pomme énorme, qui me tente et me tente encore, en permanence…

– Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite : c'est le serpent, le tentateur! La pomme n'est qu'une pomme."

Ses paroles me laissent interdit, tandis qu'il continue sur sa lancée.

" La pomme n'y peut strictement rien si elle est belle à croquer et diablement sexy - enfin, savoureuse - et qu'elle fond sous ta langue… _la_ langue, pardon…

– Bravo, bravo, tu es très doué pour les lapsus volontaires - tu as fini?

– C'est _toi_ qui a commencé à me traiter de pomme - de grosse pomme d'ailleurs, j'aurais pu le prendre mal - tout ça parce que tu n'es pas _capable_ d'admettre à quel point tu es dingue de ma tendre personne…

– ARGH!" Je me redresse, dans la vague idée de m'enfuir de ce lit, de cette pièce, de cette région de la Grande Bretagne. " Tu es…! Tu es…!"

Il a ce sourire à la fois suffisant et réjoui, les yeux rieurs. Quand il sourit il a des plis au coin des yeux qui indiquent que, même en vieillissant, il sera toujours beau quand il sourit. Et c'est une telle évidence… Son torse que les draps ont dénudé lorsque je me suis assis - je n'ai même pas à me demander pourquoi, peut-être comment, mais certainement pas _pourquoi_ je me retrouve à le caresser tout d'un coup, à chercher les lieux sensibles sous mes doigts, à embrasser sa gorge et respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

" Severus…?"

Je n'ai que faire de son étonnement. Je prends ses lèvres pour les empêcher de s'agiter inutilement, parce que pour cette nuit encore, elles m'appartiennent, ainsi que tout le reste… Ses yeux s'agrandissent lorsque je m'empare vivement du _bocal suspect_ abandonné sur la table de nuit.

Ça me fait aussi un peu bizarre. J'ai la vague peur de m'y prendre très mal et qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout l'expérience. C'était probablement pire pour lui la première fois, et pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en souciait tellement. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a l'habitude de toujours tout réussir ou parce qu'il ne s'en fait jamais trop pour l'avenir, si immédiat soit-il. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il ne s'en fait jamais trop qu'il réussit toujours tout.

Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui, le temps de me débarrasser d'une couche de tissu superflue et d'ouvrir nerveusement le bocal. Comme il est toujours à semi sur le flanc, je viens m'enrouler autour de son dos, lui volant un baiser avant de murmurer je ne sais quelle remarque sur ce qu'il peut être sexy, ou quelque chose de tout aussi absurde que je ne dirais jamais en temps normal. Bien sûr, je suppose qu'en ce que l'on qualifierait de "temps normal", je ne me trouverais pas non plus à glisser un doigt entre ses fesses.

Je peux anticiper chacune de ses réactions ; je sais qu'il trouve cela froid quand il se tend, qu'il trouve ça bon quand il se détend, et ce pouvoir est grisant. Je sens les muscles de son dos rouler contre ma poitrine, et sa main vient enlacer ma nuque.

" Tu crois… qu'on peut le faire allongés, comme ça…? fait-il paresseusement.

– Non.

– Ah…

– J'aurais trop peur que tu t'endormes en cours de route.

– Crétin de Serpentard stupide…" crois-je discerner dans son bredouillement.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'abîmer, et une crainte vague me reprend comme il se redresse sur les genoux. Je viens caresser son dos d'une main et taquine son torse de l'autre, arrêtant la première sur sa taille et la seconde _juste_ un peu plus bas.

" Arrête de me torturer, Serpentard sadique", croasse-t-il.

Je souris. Le jeu est amusant, à condition de ne pas le faire durer trop longtemps.

L'instant suivant, je commence déjà à me fondre en lui, ce qui apparaît vite, comme, complètement dingue. Il pousse un long gémissement, et je me mords violemment la lèvre. Tout d'un coup, je lui suis, hum, reconnaissant d'avoir tant insisté.

_Surtout, rester concentré. Ne pas bouger trop vite. Se rappeler la légère brûlure, la place que ça prend et comme on n'aurait pourtant pas cru, la chaleur, et enfin, l'envie de mouvement, bordel._

Le rythme n'est pas si difficile à trouver que je le craignais. Sirius enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, la cambrure de son dos se creusant, se bombant à chaque coup de reins, le dessin de ses côtes ondoyant sous sa peau. Le sentir réagir exacerbe mes propres sensations de façon insensée.

Je me penche au-dessus de lui pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule. À cela, il tourne la tête de côté, me lance entre ses paupières entrouvertes un regard qui serait furieusement intimidant, s'il n'était un peu voilé, et je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je me colle contre son dos, le sentant onduler sous moi, promenant mes mains là où il en a envie, mêlant mes halètements aux siens. C'est répondre à un besoin de contact presque maladif, pressant, oppressant, qu'il soit le plus étendu et le plus intense possible, réel, et beau aussi, si possible. Jamais assez de sa peau contre la mienne, de mes bras autour de lui, de ses cheveux sous mes doigts…! Les "Je t'aime" passionnés au moment ultime, c'est tellement cliché, tellement superflu… Ici ce ne sera qu'un "Reste", comme un souffle, à peine chuchoté.

Puis je me sens tellement, brusquement, incroyablement fatigué. Je caresse une dernière fois son corps si chaud contre moi et il se retourne pour m'embrasser longuement. Le feu qui irradie ma poitrine se met à calciner mes organes.

Je m'écarte autant que la largeur du lit me le permet, me sentant étrangement mal après m'être senti si bien. Je le sens venir, juste assez près pour ne pas me toucher, et son souffle chatouiller le creux de mon épaule. J'ai comme la prise de conscience très nette de quelque chose que j'ai toujours su, mais que le sommeil tente de m'enlever.

" L'espace d'un instant…" je murmure, fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne dit rien et mes paupières tombent, mon esprit s'embrume, les pensées s'éloignent.

" N'ouvre pas la porte…

– De quoi tu parles?

– Reviens.

– Je ne suis pas parti.

– Non… C'est dangereux… N'ouvre pas.

– Tu parles en dormant, idiot."

Il passe un bras autour de moi, et je m'endors tout à fait.

**- O - O - O -**

Son odeur doit être encore là, parce que je tends la main au réveil.

_Lit vide._ L'information entre lentement avec la lumière du jour.

Je roule au milieu du lit pour me persuader que je n'ai pas passé la nuit recroquevillé du côté droit. Je sais déjà qu'il est tard, parce qu'il n'y a pas de ronflements autour de moi. J'ai un peu perdu mon rythme de sommeil habituel pendant les vacances…

J'ai un rire nerveux. La journée d'hier y est peut-être aussi un peu pour quelque chose. Sirius a prétexté que si nous ne passions pas des jours entiers à faire l'amour tant nous en avions l'âge et la forme, nous ne le ferions jamais. Sauf qu'il préfère dire "coucher ensemble", parce que ça fait plus viril. D'ailleurs, je fais la même chose.

Mon estomac se réveille peu après moi et émet de bruyantes protestations. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à trop dormir et à sauter des repas lorsque je suis contrarié. _C'est ça, "contrarié"_, ricane la petite voix que j'ai appris à ignorer, et que j'ignore avec talent.

Je m'habille, l'esprit vide, je sors du dortoir sans réfléchir et rejoins la Grande Salle par habitude. Il est un peu tôt encore, j'ai bien fait d'apporter mon livre de potions en attendant que les autres arrivent.

"_Albertus de Bilboton est le premier à avoir réussi, en janvier 1812, à concevoir cette potion sans l'aide d'une Pierre Rouge, dont la fabrication est aujourd'hui interdite pour des raisons éthiques plus qu'évidentes. Il contraria ainsi tous les défenseurs de la Pierre Rouge de l'époque qui la prétendaient indispensable, tout comme Severus Snape compte bien prouver que Sirius Black n'est pas si essentiel que cela à sa propre existence._"

Hein?

" SEV!"

Des petits bras autour de mon cou. Je suffoque.

" G… Gwen…! Tu m'étr…!

– Vilain! Tu m'as manqué! Je peux pas croire que t'aies pas été là pour m'attendre à mon retour!

– Et pourtant… dis-je ne me frottant la gorge. Gwendolyn, apprends qu'il est fort malpoli d'écraser la pomme d'Adam de son cousin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier soir? T'étais pas avec _lui_, je l'ai vu!

– Il faut croire que je ne suis pas _toujours_ avec lui, je roule les yeux.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ça va pas entre vous?

– Oh, si. Presque trop bien.

– Ah bon…" Et, sur un ton de quelques décibels plus confidentiel : " Vous l'avez fait?"

Je lève un regard excédé.

" Vous l'avez fait! piaille Gwendolyn.

– Tiens, _bonjour_, Bethany.

– Bonjour Severus. Qui a fait quoi?"

Ma cousine se retourne vivement vers la jeune fille qui est arrivée dans son dos.

" Oh, salut. Tu peux nous laisser? On avait une discussion top secrète, là.

– Ah, bon…

– Gwen! Qui t'a élevée, exactement?

– Personne, papa et maman ont toujours été trop occupés à se disputer. Arrête de d'essayer de dévier la conversation. Bethany est partie, reprenons.

– Tu vois, tous ces gens qui s'assoient autour de nous et entendent chaque mot que nous prononçons?

– Oui.

– Bien.

– …

– …

– Vous l'avez fait alors?

– Gwen! Ce ne sont pas des conditions pour aborder un tel sujet!

– Ça veut dire que dans d'autres conditions, tu voudrais bien?"

Comment ai-je pu regretter sa présence? Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'elle était _aussi_ chiante?

Je me lève de table.

" Où tu vas? Sev!"

Bethany est assise entre la copine de Lupin et Madley l'Abruti. Je tapote l'épaule de ce dernier, à qui j'intime calmement :

" Je crois que tu es assis à ma place.

– Non mais pour qui tu te…! Oh… Snape.

– "Monsieur" Snape, s'il te plaît, je susurre. _Adam_ nous regarde.

– Bien sûr! Monsieur. Je m'en vais tout de suite. Monsieur.

– Allez, allez."

Bethany est toute rouge tandis que je m'assois à côté d'elle.

" Gwen est insupportable", dis-je en guise d'explication.

Elle hoche la tête et ses cheveux tombent dans son visage. Elle les range d'un geste un peu raide. À côté, la copine de Lupin me regarde fixement.

" Quoi?"

Elle soupire et reporte son attention vers le plat qui vient de se remplir sur la table, en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à "tous les goûts sont dans la nature".

Bethany reste inhabituellement silencieuse tout le repas malgré les bavardages de son amie, souriant par moments comme si elle songeait à tout autre chose.

**- O -**

" Sever… _Oh_! C'est p… mmh… Attends, il…

– Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Il y a un… mmh… un hibou qui nous regarde."

Je suis du regard la direction indiquée par le doigt tendu de Sirius, et ai un coup au cœur. _Je connais ce hibou._

" Bordel!

– Ne jure donc pas sans arrêt, Severus.

– Je ne jure pas. C'est son nom, "Bordel".

– Ah… Classieux."

Le gros hibou brun s'envole brusquement de la poutre où il se tenait pour atterrir lourdement sur le bord du canapé. Je ressens le besoin pressant de m'asseoir n'importe où, plutôt que sur les hanches de Sirius. Sirius reboutonne sa robe, l'air presque aussi gêné que moi.

" Il a le regard de McGonagall, ce piaf… marmonne-t-il. Il ferait culpabiliser un jardinier qui arrache des mauvaises herbes."

Et c'est _seulement_ lorsque Sirius a refermé son dernier bouton que le hibou daigne enfin me tendre la patte où est enroulée la lettre qu'il transporte. Je la prends et la range dans le fond de ma poche.

" _Merci_, Bordel."

Le hibou continue de me fixer de son air accusateur.

" Ce sera tout!"

L'oiseau se balance d'une patte sur l'autre pour le simple plaisir de faire durer la chose, et se décide enfin à s'enfuir par la fenêtre par laquelle il est entré. J'entreprends aussitôt de défaire à nouveau un à un tous les boutons de la robe de Sirius.

" Tu ne lis pas la lettre? s'étonne-t-il.

– Plus tard! je fais, faussement insouciant.

– Mais c'est peut-être urgent, qui est-ce qui te l'a…?

– Nous étions au milieu de quelque chose, je crois, non?

– Mais…" Il baisse les yeux vers mes mains sur son torse. " Oh, bon.

– Exactement."

Mon soupir de soulagement se perd parmi les autres.

**- O -**

"_Tout est arrangé. Viens à l'entraînement de Quidditch mercredi, et retrouve-moi dans les vestiaires quand tout le monde sera parti._"

**- O - O - O -**

À chaque fois, c'est comme si je sentais Sirius dans mon dos et ses mots à mon oreille. Certes, ça marche toujours aussi bien, mais…

" Votre métamorphose de fourchette à huître en merle est tout à fait remarquable, Mr Snape, apprécie McGonagall. Dix points pour Serpentard.

– Merci, professeur.

– Vous êtes rouge, observe-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

– Ah oui?

– Vous ne semblez pas à votre aise. Vous avez de la fièvre?

– Non. J'ai dû me… concentrer trop fort.

– Faites attention à ne pas vous surmener, dans ce cas, conseille-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers le reste de la classe : Vous allez maintenant me changer une côtelette d'agneau en aquarium."

**- O -**

"_Alors, tu as récolté des points en Métamorphose, à ce qu'on m'a dit? MERCI QUI?_"

"_Merci à celui qui a décidé qu'on porterait des robes amples à l'école._"

"_Pardon?_"

"_Laisse tomber._"

**- O - O - O -**

Jusqu'ici on pouvait encore le prendre pour un caprice, le syndrome du lit déserté peut-être, en tout cas rien d'insurmontable avec un peu de bonne volonté. _C'est maintenant que ça commence vraiment._ L'ère des longues journées en noir et blanc, du manque obsédant et des questionnements superflus. Est-ce que le manque est parfaitement réciproque, est-ce que je le supporte ou pas, combien d'heures d'affilées peut-on se sentir oppressé avant de s'y habituer, est-ce que cette situation est juste, est-ce qu'elle va durer encore longtemps, c'est quand les vacances, que vient de dire le professeur?

Je suis tellement ailleurs que ce n'est que lorsque des exclamations fusent dans la salle que j'en reviens au cours.

" Mais monsieur, on n'aura jamais le temps! On a déjà un devoir en Arithmancie, et en Charmes!

– Et en Histoire de la Magie aussi!

– Du calme, du calme, tempère Stuffbell. Je suis navré, mais vous avez tous pris des matières différentes. Je ne peux pas pénaliser la mienne sous prétexte qu'elle est placée après les autres dans votre emploi du temps.

– Mais monsieur! C'est pas juste!

– Laissez-nous plus de temps!

– Il suffit! Une semaine, c'est amplement suffisant pour un petit devoir comme celui-ci. Vous pouvez partir, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un extrait de votre potion d'aujourd'hui sur mon bureau en partant."

Bethany, dont j'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence, soupire à côté de moi.

" C'est complètement… Les professeurs sont devenus fous. Les devoirs tombent comme s'il en pleuvait!

– Mmh."

Je cherche à capter le regard de Sirius, mais il est… occupé.

" Mr Black, veuillez descendre immédiatement du dos de Mr Lupin.

– C'est bon, monsieur, je lui raconte juste la blague de l'escargot!"

Je ne me rends même pas compte que je me ronge l'ongle du pouce avant de me mordre accidentellement le doigt.

" Affligeant, hein? fait Bethany.

– Hein? Euh. Oui.

– Tu veux… Tu viens travailler à la bibliothèque avec moi?"

Je jette un œil à Sirius, qui s'est effondré par terre et Lupin avec. Je soupire à mon tour.

" Oui, faisons donc ça."

**- O -**

" Severus?"

Quelques tables plus loin, Sirius se trouve avec un groupe de Gryffondors, assis sur les genoux de Lupin, sous prétexte qu'il n'y a _pas suffisamment de chaises_!

" Oh oh, Severus?"

La copine de Lupin débarque, Lupin veut se relever. Sirius s'accroche alors à son cou en faisant semblant de pleurnicher. Une main passe devant mes yeux.

" Severus, je te parle!

– Ah? Euh. Ah! Désolé. Bethany. Je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais?

– Tu es sûr que c'est en 1752 qu'on a inventé la Pierre Rouge?

– Non, bien sûr que non, d'où sors-tu une ânerie pareille?

– C'est ce que tu as écrit!

– J'ai écrit ça!"

La copine de Lupin s'approche alors dangereusement de notre table.

" Salut, Beth.

– Salut Lenna. Tu n'es pas avec Remus?"

Elle fait un signe énervé par-dessus son épaule.

" Black l'accapare _encore_. Il ne sera jamais vraiment à moi tant que cet abruti sera dans les parages.

– Tu exagères, rit Bethany. Il est juste un peu possessif, non?

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je croyais que Black était en couple avec Potter, il faudrait savoir.

– BON, j'interviens. Excuse-nous, Machine, mais on travaille, là."

Elle m'ignore ostensiblement et demande à Bethany :

" Je peux me joindre à vous? En attendant que Remus…

– Non, je la coupe. On préfère travailler à deux."

Bethany me regarde d'un air surpris, un peu rose, puis se retourne vers son amie.

" Lenna, je…

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, t'inquiète pas."

Elle s'en va en grognant dans sa barbe au sujet de tenir une chandelle ou je ne sais trop quoi.

**- O - O - O -**

Et il y a ça aussi. C'est mercredi après-midi, j'ai abattu pas mal de travail et, bien que je lui aie prétendu le contraire, je _pourrais_ voir Sirius. Au lieu de quoi, je suis dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, à regarder s'entraîner l'équipe de Serpentard d'un œil distrait tout en prenant des notes sur un livre de potions.

Ça, c'est ma vie en-dehors de Sirius. Elle existe, malgré tout. Il n'est pas tout, il faut que je m'en rappelle. Il ne sera pas toujours là, non plus.

" Tiens, Severus!"

Mon livre m'échappe des mains comme je sursaute au son de la voix de Bethany.

" Bordel de…

– Oh, pardon, je suis désolée, je…

– Ça va, je coupe, un peu sèchement.

– Je… Je ne savais pas que tu venais également aux entraînements.

– C'est la première fois, à vrai dire. Je cherchais un peu de, euh, _calme_."

Elle a les joues rouges, bien que cela puisse venir du vent froid qui court dans les gradins. Je dois faire l'effort d'être plus gentil, si je veux préserver un semblant de vie sociale.

" Et toi?

– Eh bien, mon grand-frère… Il joue dans l'équipe, tu sais.

– Ton…?

– Lazarus Clarke. Il est batteur avec Wilkes.

– Ah, oui. En effet. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que vous aviez le même nom…

– Il faut dire qu'on n'a jamais… Toi et moi, on ne parle pas beaucoup de nous quand on… Enfin, c'est toujours boulot, boulot…"

Elle rit nerveusement. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle apprenne à finir ses phrases.

Elle se décide à s'asseoir sur le banc à distance raisonnable de moi. Elle ouvre la bouche un certain nombre de fois avant de réussir à sortir un son, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dirais… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se voie? Je veux dire, en dehors des cours?

– Nous sommes _en train_ de nous voir en-dehors des cours.

– Oui, mais tu… C'est un hasard. Je pensais à se voir pour… pour se voir."

Quel concept étrange.

" Quoi, le week-end, par exemple?

– Oui, voilà."

Mais le week-end, quand je ne fais pas mes devoirs, je vois Sirius… Même si, évidemment, rien ne m'oblige à régler ma vie en fonction de lui. Naturellement.

" Euh, oui, pourquoi pas.

– Génial! s'exclame-t-elle, manquant de me faire de nouveau sursauter. Enfin… Je suis contente."

Elle triture un peu ses mains.

" Tu as du temps samedi prochain?

– Oh, samedi…

– Ou la semaine prochaine!

– Non non… Samedi, sans problème.

– C'est vrai?

– Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire."

Je ne suis pas à un jour près pour revoir Sirius, non plus.

Bethany est maintenant plus rose que rouge. Ça lui va bien. Le vent rabat ses cheveux sur son visage comme elle se relève.

" Ils ont fini. Je vais aller attendre mon frère à la sortie des vestiaires.

– Je t'accompagne."

J'aurai l'air moins louche ainsi.

**- O -**

" Salut Beth. T'as vu un peu notre jeu de pro, aujourd'hui?"

Elle acquiesce et je regarde ailleurs tandis qu'ils s'éloignent. Si j'ai bien compté, Wilkes doit être le seul membre de l'équipe à ne pas être encore sorti.

Je n'ai encore jamais été dans un vestiaire de Quidditch. Ben, j'aime pas. Ça sent la sueur, le sale, le… le _sport_. Et une bombabouse a dû être jetée dans le coin il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Wilkes n'est visible nulle part dans la zone des bancs, ce qui est suspect. Je passe machinalement en revue toutes les mauvaises farces qui pourraient justifier qu'on m'attire dans les vestiaires de Serpentard, avant de me décider à appeler, arrivé aux abords d'une seconde pièce dans laquelle je n'ose m'aventurer :

" Wilkes?"

J'entends du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Et c'est là que je comprends que la pièce d'à côté n'est autre que celle des douches. Wilkes en sort d'un pas désinvolte, une simple serviette autour de la taille, son corps luisant encore couvert de gouttelettes d'eau - non, ce n'est pas vrai, mais je peux presque _voir_ les gouttelettes qu'il y avait qu'il ne se sèche.

" Ah, c'est toi, Snape?" il me fait, comme s'il ne m'avait pas _lui-même_ demandé de venir.

Mes yeux sont bizarrement bloqués sur son bras au diamètre anormal. Même pour un batteur.

" Tu… hum. Tu veux que j'attende dehors?

– Surtout pas", fait-il d'une voix basse.

Et il me plaque contre le mur et me prend violemment les lèvres.

Non.

Non non.

En fait, il dit juste :

" Pourquoi? On est entre hommes, il n'y a pas de gêne."

Et je hoche faiblement la tête en essayant de regarder autre chose que ses abdominaux.

" Vous vous lavez tous ensemble?"

La question stupide m'a échappé avant même que j'aie réalisé avoir ouvert la bouche.

" Bah, oui", répond-il d'un air surpris.

L'ambiance doit certainement être différente de celle d'une douche en compagnie de Sirius, cela va sans dire. N'empêche, il doit falloir être sûr de sa sexualité avant de devenir joueur de Quidditch.

_Est-ce que tu n'étais pas censé être sûr de la tienne?_

" Donc, euh… je bafouille pour me donner une contenance. Au sujet de ce dont a parlé avant les vacances…

– Tu es toujours partant, j'espère?" fait-il par-dessus son épaule en attrapant ses vêtements, et _en enlevant la serviette_.

Je feins un mal de crâne pour me détourner en me passant une main sur les yeux.

" Euh, oui…

– Ça va?"

Je fais un bond sur place comme il pose une main sur mon épaule.

" TRÈS BIEN! Je veux… dire… Quand est-ce que… ça pourrait se faire?"

_Severus, tu n'as jamais été aussi pathétique._

" Au début des vacances d'été.

– Seulement?

– Ce ne serait pas discret autrement, les allées et venues des élèves sont surveillées de trop près pendant l'année… En vérité, cette paranoïa _le_ sert plus qu'autre chose."

Je jette un œil de côté pour constater avec soulagement qu'il referme son pantalon.

" Je le rencontrerai… en personne?

– Bien sûr. C'est un privilège, il va sans dire, mais ainsi, il saura si tu es digne de confiance… et si tu veux vraiment une vie meilleure pour ta mère.

– Ma mère? je me tends.

– Ta mère vit dans des conditions plutôt précaires depuis la mort de ton père, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Entrer dans le monde des personnes d'influence pourrait changer la donne…

– Comment est-ce que vous savez tout cela à mon sujet?

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois? On ne peut pas non plus embaucher le premier sang-de-bourbe venu!

– Mais… Alors, vous savez que ma mère est…

– Une Cracmol?"

Je déglutis. Mon père appelait ça "sa seule imperfection" à l'époque où il l'aimait encore. Après, on a simplement cessé d'en parler.

" Nous avons été un peu déçus de l'apprendre. Cette information n'est guère connue, si je ne m'abuse? Toutefois, _il_ sait se montrer très compréhensif. Tu as un don à ne pas gâcher.

– Merci.

– Ne me remercie pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir."

Il se décide enfin à passer un robe décente. _Je ne sais pas si je vais encore pouvoir me regarder tout nu sans rougir de honte._

" On m'a dit que tu t'entendais bien avec la fille Clarke, reprend-il. C'est vrai?

– Oui, je réponds, troublé.

– Intéressant, sourit-il. Bonne famille."

Son regard reste fixé sur moi durant un instant. Je lutte tant bien que mal contre les pensées lubriques.

" Fais attention à ne pas devenir accro, d'accord?

– Je ne suis pas du tout…

– Peu importe de qui. La dépendance est toujours une faiblesse."

C'est la première fois qu'il semble ne pas jouer simplement un rôle d'intermédiaire avec son père.

" Je sais."

Et ça doit se sentir dans ma voix, à quel point je le sais, parce qu'il _baisse les yeux,_ et la discussion en reste là.

**- O - O - O -**

" Dans cet aquarium, je veux donc un coquillage, du gravier, un coffre au trésor en plastique, une plante aquatique, deux poissons rouges et trois poissons japonais. Rien de plus, rien de moins, c'est compris?"

Tant que ce n'est pas un merle, je devrais pouvoir réussir à ne pas penser à Sirius, pas vrai?

Je suis en pleine métamorphose de ma côtelette d'agneau quand quelque chose passe près de la fenêtre.

" Wilkes! Clarke! crie McGonagall par la fenêtre. Allez voler plus loin! On travaille, ici!"

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, Wilkes et Clarke ont tout à fait raison d'en profiter pour s'amuser dehors sur leur balai… à s'envoyer des jets d'eau… le haut de leur robe ouvert… Wilkes fait un clin d'œil à l'intention d'une rangée de filles devant moi avant de s'éloigner.

" Ah! Il est trop sexy!" soupire l'une d'elles.

_Mouais, pas mal. Un peu trop, euh, musclé._

Hem.

" Mr Snape?

– Professeur?

– Vous devriez peut-être faire un peu plus attention à ce que vous faites", dit McGonagall en indiquant du regard la côtelette que je suis en train de métamorphoser.

Je m'aperçois alors que là où se trouvait une côtelette d'agneau il y a une minute, se trouve maintenant un agneau en chair et en os.

" Bêêêê.

– Ce type de métamorphose est du niveau de troisième année, Mr Snape. Recommencez.

– Bêêêê.

– Oui, professeur."

**- O - O - O -**

"_Comment ça, tu vois Bethany samedi?_"

"_Je me construis une vie sociale, ça te pose problème?_"

"_J'en suis RAVI. Tu te moques de qui? Ah, non, c'est vrai, tu restes persuadé que Clarke ne cherche que ton AMITIÉ."_

C'est qu'il y tient.

"_Il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir sur ce point! Tu m'as bien regardé?"_

_"Oui, sous toutes les coutures. Tu devrais savoir que ce que j'ai vu m'a plutôt plu."_

_"Ce que je ne comprendrai jamais, et qui ne peut décemment pas se reproduire."_

_"Oh, c'est vrai? Si je comprends bien, tu restes avec moi uniquement parce que je suis la seule personne au monde à bien vouloir de toi."_

_"Bien sûr, pour quelle autre raison est-ce que je m'encombrerais d'un enquiquineur pareil?"_

_"C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais beau, riche et intelligent."_

_"Précisément."_

_"Tu sais que ça fait déjà 3 jours qu'on ne s'est pas approché?"_

_"Tu exagères toujours. 2 jours et 20 heures, approximativement._"

Lalala.

"_On se verra demain?"_

_"Trop de travail."_

_"Deux semaines avec moi t'ont suffi pour toute une vie, c'est ça?"_

_"Ne sois pas stupide. On n'aura qu'à se voir dimanche."_

_"Dimanche, je ne peux pas, je prépare l'anniversaire de Remus!"_

_"Annule!"_

_"Impossible. C'est le seul jour où Remus sera absent. Toi, annule!"_

_"Écoute. Ce n'est pas si grave."_

_"Pas si grave?"_

Mon écriture est confuse et désordonnée.

_"Le fait est que désormais, quel que soit le temps qu'on se voie, ça ne sera de toute façon plus jamais pareil, et ça ne sert à rien de vouloir faire comme si ça pouvait l'être, parce que c'est faux._"

"_Pareil que quoi?_"

"_Tu sais. Ces vacances._"

Sa réponse tarde à venir.

"_Ta solution à 'pas assez', c'est 'plus du tout'?_"

"_Je n'ai pas dit ça._"

"_Tu n'as pas dit ça. Ouais. Cool. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais comment me joindre._"

**- O - O - O -**

" Dis, Sev? Sev? Sev? Oh, Sev?

– J'essaie de lire, Gwendolyn.

– C'est faux, je t'ai vu ouvrir un livre au hasard quand je suis entrée.

– Allons, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait une chose pareille? dis-je hypocritement.

– Par peur que je te pose encore des questions sur ta vie sexuelle?"

Le coin de la page que je triturais entre mes doigts se déchire brusquement.

" Ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder dans une salle commune, même vide, et avec toi c'est _nulle part_.

– Je sais pas pourquoi tu continues à vouloir me cacher des choses alors que tu sais bien que je finis toujours par tout savoir.

– …

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, puisque tu lis pas?

– …

– T'as rendez-vous avec S - I - R…

– Non! Avec Bethany!

– HEIN!

– Ne hurle pas, Gwendolyn.

– Tu trompes Sirius?"

Si même Gwendolyn s'y met, mes nerfs vont lâcher.

" Non, Gwen, je vois juste Bethany en _bons amis_.

– Un samedi? On voit son amoureux le samedi, normalement! T'es sûr que ça va avec Sirius?" Elle glousse. " T'es pas content parce qu'il te force à être en-dessous?"

Le sens de sa question m'échappe. Du moins, je l'espère très fort.

" En-dessous de quoi?

– Ben tu sais! T'es passif, c'est ça?

– _Gwendolyn_…

– Si tu refuses de me le dire, ça veut dire que j'ai raison!" fait-elle en tirant la langue.

Je la dévisage en secouant la tête.

" Tu n'as que onze ans, bordel…

– Bientôt douze!

– Comment peux-tu connaître ces notions à ton âge?

– Je me suis renseignée! Faut bien que je puisse suivre les étapes de votre relation…

– Qui te le demande?

– Bah, personne, j'ai juste…

– Merlin, mais où est passée ton innocence? Ce n'est pas _sain_. Précoce ou pas, il y a des choses que tu devrais ignorer… Des fois, tu me donnes vraiment la chair de poule."

Le visage de Gwendolyn se ferme, disparaît derrière ses boucles brunes quelques secondes, puis se relève vers moi, tout pâle, tout fondu.

" Tu devrais faire attention, les enfants précoces sont parfois très instables émotionnellement, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Gwendolyn…"

Me faire passer ainsi de la colère au sentiment de culpabilité, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le faire. Elle passe une main sur son petit nez en reniflant.

" Moi, si j'étais Sirius, je penserais que tu m'aimes pas, si tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que moi le samedi soir.

– Sirius ne pense pas ça.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? fait-elle, retrouvant vite son aplomb.

– Parce qu'il est assez grand pour comprendre qu'être avec lui ne doit pas m'empêcher de voir d'autres gens.

– Je croyais que t'aimais pas les autres gens!

– Je…" _Elle marque un point._ " J'aime bien Bethany.

– C'est vrai? Plus que moi? fait-elle en s'accrochant à mon bras avec des yeux de chaton mouillé.

– Qui a dit que je t'aimais?

– T'es obligé, c'est les liens du sang qui veulent ça."

Je roule les yeux.

" Vois-tu, Gwendolyn, il se trouve que j'ai un avenir à assurer, et la socialisation en est une démarche pénible, mais nécessaire.

– Quel avenir?

– _Mon_ avenir!

– Et il fait pas partie de ton avenir, Sirius?"

Je détourne les yeux. Cette question revient bien trop souvent à mon esprit, ces derniers temps.

" C'est compliqué.

– Mon papa m'a dit un truc à ton sujet que j'ai pas bien compris, fait Gwendolyn.

– Depuis quand ton père se rappelle mon existence?

– Il a dit que tu allais bientôt connaître une "ascension sociale". Tu vas pas te marier avec Sirius, hein?"

Je la regarde comme si une trompe lui avait poussé à la place du nez.

" Non!

– Bethany, alors?

– Personne! Ce n'est pas une histoire de mariage!

– Alors pourquoi Sirius ferait pas partie de ton avenir?

– Parce que… les deux ne sont pas conciliables, en l'occurence.

– Tu vas quitter Sirius, alors?

– Je n'ai pas dit ça…

– Tu voudrais tout avoir, si je comprends bien!

– Comme tout le monde. Peut-être qu'il…"

Je soupire. Non, bien sûr qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

" Ce serait absurde de privilégier une… ridicule aventure d'ado submergés par leurs hormones, face à un avenir stable pour ma mère et moi… je tente de me persuader.

– Pourquoi tu te moques des ado comme si t'étais un adulte?

– Ça s'appelle être mature, je fais avec supériorité.

– Et pourquoi ce serait absurde?

– Parce qu'il faut être réaliste. Je compte bien me marier un jour… Avoir une descendance. Tout ça.

– Pas avec Sirius?

– Ce n'est pas physiologiquement possible, Gwendolyn.

– Ah. Ben, quitte Sirius, alors.

– Merci de ton soutien moral, j'ironise.

– Ben quoi? C'est vrai! Si t'as aucune garantie que ça dure avec Sirius, alors pourquoi tu mettrais ta vie en jeu là-dessus?"

Je me frotte les yeux de la paume de la main. Je voudrais avoir une réponse à cette question.

" Je suis fatigué… Je crois que je vais rentrer à mon dortoir.

– Et Bethany?

– Oh, c'est vrai… Eh bien, si tu la vois… Dis-lui qu'on remettra ça une autre fois."

**- O - O - O -**

Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de ces trois volumes de _L'encyclopédie des encyclopédies magiques_, non. Simplement, de cette table de la bibliothèque, avec le trou ainsi créé dans les rayonnages, je peux voir Sirius installé de l'autre côté.

Ce n'est pourtant pas ce pour quoi je suis venu, non, pas du tout. J'ai ce devoir de potions à finir pour demain, et je devrais sans doute considérer le fait que Bethany ne m'ait pas adressé la parole ce matin, même si je n'en ai pas très envie pour le moment.

Un devoir de potions, ce n'est qu'une formalité, en théorie, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à me concentrer jusqu'ici. Je veux dire, même sans voir Sirius juste là, derrière les rayonnages. Parce que bien sûr, rien qu'à le regarder, j'ai envie de lui, ça oui ; mais en fait, rien qu'à _penser_ à lui, j'ai envie de lui, et plus je m'empêche d'y penser, plus j'y pense. Et c'est effrayant. Je n'aime pas ça. Je perds tout contrôle. Et ce n'est pas vraiment dans ces conditions que je vais pouvoir me pencher sur l'Histoire Avec Bethany, non plus. Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser en millions de petits soucis.

Je déteste savoir Sirius trop occupé par _certaines préparations ultra-secrètes de la fête d'anniversaire ultra-secrète de Lupin_ pour me voir. Je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt, ni pourquoi il ne laisse pas ses amis s'en charger, parce qu'après tout je pensais compter un peu plus qu'un stupide anniversaire - Lupin va avoir dix-sept ans, et alors? Des tas de gens deviennent majeurs tous les jours, est-ce qu'on en fait une telle affaire d'État!

Sirius s'étire de tout son long sur sa chaise, avec sa nonchalance fascinante, et porte la main à sa poche, dont il sort le parchemin grâce auquel nous avons la possibilité de communiquer à distance. Il le considère un moment, mais finit par le ranger et retourne à ce qu'il était en train de faire avec ses amis.

Ah, bon. Très bien! Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais le joindre.

**- O - O - O -**

" Mr Snape, pour la dernière fois, concentrez-vous mieux que cela."

McGonagall contemple avec perplexité le mini requin qui massacre les poissons de mon aquarium.

" Et considérez l'option d'aller consulter un psychologue."

**- O - O - O -**

Stuffbell me tend ma copie après une seconde d'hésitation qui ne laisse présager rien de bon.

" Que vous est-il arrivé, Mr Snape?" s'étonne-t-il.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma note et dois cacher ma stupeur sous un masque froid. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette note!_

" Manque de rigueur inhabituel, fautes d'étourderies… Je ne reconnais plus mon meilleur élève! Vous avez des problèmes d'ordre personnel, en ce moment?

– … Oui, on peut dire cela.

– Si vous avez besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un…

– Non, merci, mais ce ne sera pas utile. Ce n'est rien de grave, je vais me ressaisir.

– Je l'espère de tout cœur!"

**- O -**

Sirius fronce les sourcils.

" C'est pour me montrer ton devoir de Potions que tu voulais me voir?

– Regarde la note qui est sur ce devoir."

Il regarde, lève un œil pour tenter de deviner quelle réaction il est censé adopter, et dit finalement avec précaution :

" Tu as eu O moins… constate Sirius. Quel est le problème, exactement?

– Le problème? O moins! _Moins_! Je n'ai jamais eu une note aussi basse en Potions depuis le début de l'année!

– Tu plaisantes, là, c'est ça?

– J'en ai l'air?

– Non, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Serais-tu en train de suggérer que c'est de ma faute?

– Évidemment! Depuis la fin des vacances, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit!

– Tu me reproches de t'empêcher de te concentrer?" fait-il avec consternation.

Il n'est pas content, là.

" Tu peux choisir de le prendre comme un compliment, tu sais… je tente de lui suggérer.

– On a à peine eu l'occasion de se voir depuis la rentrée, comment est-ce que ça peut être de ma faute?"

Je suis un peu déçu. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'endurait pas le même calvaire, mais il aurait au moins pu se douter de la réponse.

" Justement…" Je tiens à ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule. " Il y a un phénomène de… comment dire… dépendance?

– C'est une question?

– Non. Euh. À vrai dire, c'est assez insupportable par les temps qui courent. Disons, handicapant. Pour mon travail scolaire.

– Ça aussi, je dois le prendre comme un compliment?" fait-il d'un ton coupant.

Je tapote mes mains l'une contre l'autre, décidant sagement de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de reprendre la parole. Je me force à avoir un air dégagé.

" Je te sens un peu tendu, aujourd'hui, je me trompe?

– Possible. En fait, j'essaie de deviner à quel moment tu vas dire qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir."

Je cligne des yeux.

" Je n'ai pas… Ce n'est pas ce que… Pourquoi…?

– Non? Alors qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, bon sang?"

Je l'embrasse brusquement.

Je l'embrasse brusquement, et j'appuie mon corps contre le sien, avant d'avoir seulement pris pleine conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire. Sirius, lui, pousse une exclamation de surprise et me repousse par réflexe.

" Hey! Je… halète-t-il. J'ai du mal à te suivre… En une semaine tu n'essaies pas de me contacter, me laissant sur cette réjouissante annonce de ton rencard avec Clarke, puis tu me montres ton devoir de potion, et… Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi?"

_Tu me rends cinglé, mon lit est vide, je m'ennuie de toi, j'ai envie de toi, tu me manques, sans arrêt._

" Ce n'était pas un rencard, avec Bethany, je bougonne. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'y suis pas allé.

– Je suis ravi que tu aies songé à m'en informer tout de suite!

– Parce que toi, tu as essayé de me contacter pour le savoir, peut-être? je rétorque.

– Je suis occupé en ce moment!

– Oh, oui! "Remus", je sais…

– Non, tu ne sais pas! J'ai autant de travail que toi, sinon plus, et j'ai ces préparatifs qui n'en finissent pas mais sont plus importants encore, alors oui, même si j'y pense tout le temps, je ne te demande pas de me rejoindre dans un lit improvisé où on ne pourra pas rester la nuit… " Il soupire. " D'autant plus que ces deux dernières semaines, nos nuits ensemble ne semblaient pas trop te manquer."

Il est aveugle ou je suis vraiment si peu démonstratif! Non, oubliez, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

" Mais finalement, c'est _moi_ qui t'ai contacté, je riposte. Et maintenant on se retrouve ici, et lorsqu'il s'agit de faire un pas vers l'autre, je ne suis manifestement pas le plus réticent des deux!"

Sirius a l'air terriblement malheureux tout d'un coup. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi - qu'est-ce que j'ai fait - comment est-ce que je le défais - ne fais pas cette tête!

" Je suis un petit peu sur les nerfs… Je dois consoler James parce que sa vie sentimentale est un désastre, et Peter parce qu'il pense que Sue veut le quitter, et il y a cette fête à organiser et…"

Il détourne les yeux. Je demande, mais à contrecœur :

" Et… quoi?

– Et mentir m'épuise."

Il contemple le sol de longues secondes, durant lesquelles je n'ose même plus respirer. Je n'ai jamais encore senti un tel gouffre - un espace de néant qui court du bout de mes pieds au bout de ses pieds - et qui envahit ma tête. J'ai l'impression que si j'essayais encore de le toucher, il s'évaporerait sans laisser la moindre trace, et je me retrouverais tout seul.

Sirius finit par marmonner qu'il va être en retard à son cours, et quitte la pièce sans un regard vers moi.

**- O - O - O -**

" Tout va bien, Mr Snape?

– Oui, professeur.

– Vous êtes sûr, Mr Snape?

– Oui, professeur, pourquoi?

– Parce que si vous continuez à hâcher cette racine ainsi, il n'en restera bientôt plus un seul morceau assez gros pour être tranché en deux.

– … Je tiens à ce que ce soit émincé très fin.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr.

– …

– Pour vos, hum, problèmes personnels, vous avez songé à demander l'aide d'un spécialiste?"

**- O - O - O -**

" Si tu continues à le regarder comme ça, tu vas rester bloqué et tu ne pourras plus jamais fermer les yeux.

– Ne dis pas de choses stupides, Gwendolyn.

– Vous êtes vraiment fâchés cette fois, tu vas pas me prétendre le contraire!

– Lâche-moi!" je m'emporte.

Je croise le regard de Lupin comme je me retourne vers Sirius, et il détourne aussitôt les yeux. Lui, je voudrais sincèrement ne plus le voir.

**- O - O - O -**

Je toussote dans mon poing.

" Bethany?"

Elle se retourne d'un air froid après avoir dit à son amie de ne pas l'attendre.

" Vas-y.

– Quoi?

– Ça va faire une semaine, je suis suffisamment calmée pour entendre ton excuse.

– Mon excuse? Pour quoi?

– Comment ça, pour quoi? Pour cette merveilleuse soirée en ta compagnie samedi dernier, sans doute!"

Je me gratte le nez avec embarras. Elle s'exprime tout de suite mieux lorsqu'elle est en colère.

" Désolé… Je ne me sentais pas bien, samedi.

– Tu aurais pu me le dire en face, au lieu de me poser un lapin comme tu l'as fait!

– Gwendolyn ne t'a pas…?

– Ce n'est pas une solution d'envoyer ta cousine à ta place!" crie-t-elle.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

" Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils juste pour…

– Et parlons-en, de Gwen!

– Est-ce qu'elle a été impolie?

– Elle est adorable! Et tu la traites comme… un monstre, d'après elle!

– Attends. Tu ne connais pas tous les éléments qui…

– Gwen a besoin de ton attention plus que tout au monde. Ne commence pas à la rejeter maintenant!

– Je ne lui ai jamais rien promis!"

Bethany semble au bord des larmes.

" C'est ton truc, ça, tu ne fais de promesses à personne, comme ça tu n'as jamais rien à te reprocher.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de ce dont a besoin ma cousine?

– Je suis une fille, avance-t-elle.

– Eh bien je ne comprends pas comment vous fonctionnez, _les filles_.

– Ça, c'est sûr", réplique-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle fait mine de s'en aller, mais se retourne :

" Tu sais, le côté maladroit handicapé des sentiments, ça n'a de charme qu'un temps.

– Je te demande pardon?

– Tu dois vraiment le faire exprès!

– Mais…

– J'espère sincèrement que tu es aussi naïf que tu le prétends, parce qu'il y a des limites à la cruauté."

Et sur ses mots, elle s'enfuit en direction des toilettes. J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Maintenant, c'est sa copine bizarre qui s'approche de moi.

" Le pire, c'est que je crois que tu es _vraiment_ naïf, fait-elle avec une espèce de rire rauque.

– Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé!

– Tu es un peu nigaud, non? Ça crève les yeux de tout le monde que Bethany est amoureuse de toi."

Je reste muet. Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est de ne pas être surpris… Pas parce que Sirius me l'avait dit ou que ça crevait les yeux de tout le monde. Simplement parce que j'ai _reconnu_ ça dans son regard, juste là, depuis le début, sans que je veuille l'admettre.

" Honnêtement, ça me dépasse complètement… grommelle-t-elle. Mais il serait peut-être temps d'être clair avec elle et de ne pas continuer à lui laisser de faux espoirs!" Elle ajoute d'une voix plus douce, et pourtant plus effrayante : " C'est une fille bien, Bethany. Elle a moins de préjugés que la plupart des gens sur bien des sujets, et la preuve c'est qu'elle a vu quelque chose à aimer en toi. C'est aussi la seule amie qui me reste, alors si tu la traites mal, je te détruirai _de mes mains_."

Elle fait un joli sourire, ses longs ongles se refermant sur la bandoulière de son sac, et me laisse seul dans le désarroi le plus total.

_Severus, tu as vraiment, vraiment merdé comme jamais._

**- O - O - O -**

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je tolère de me sentir si misérable. Plusieurs heures, certainement, à tourner dans ma tête les options qui me restent et à me demander si ce que j'ai envie de faire correspond à ce qu'il convient de faire. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie trop mal à la tête et que je sorte le parchemin pour soulager toute cette pression.

Il y a un moment où on ne peut pas tout laisser se détruire les bras croisés. Parce que l'instinct de survie est toujours là, présent, quelque part. Quand même.

**- O -**

J'entre en silence, presque gêné.

C'est une salle très dépouillée. Quatre murs de pierre nue, des cadres vides entassés dans un angle, des couvertures en boule dans un autre. Je ne fais aucune remarque à ce sujet, parce que je me retrouve vite dans un état de léger hébétement, pressé avec force contre la poitrine de Sirius par les bras de Sirius, les doigts tordus n'importe comment sur ses épaules et son dos, et de quoi d'autre, vraiment, pourrait-on avoir besoin.

_Sirius._

Sa tête sous ma main et son menton sur mon épaule.

Ce n'est pas que le niveau spirituel de notre relation a baissé, ce n'est pas en-dessous de la ceinture - pas seulement. Ce sont des mots remplacés par autre chose et une sérénité exaltée à se tenir l'un près de l'autre. Une conscience intense de l'intention derrière les gestes et une absence de doutes qui, peut-être, en crée de nouveaux. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je t'aime autant, toi? Pourquoi pas Bethany? Ce serait plus simple… moins effrayant._

Ma respiration se fait haletante. Les robes se froissent, chaque centimètre de peau dévoilé est chéri, unique, les ramifications d'un baiser se propagent dans tout le corps. Ce n'est pas dit, c'est un échos dans ma tête. _Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime… _Là, cette caresse, et là, cette pression, et là, cette étreinte, tout n'est que paroles déguisées, travesties, pour être perçues plus directement que par l'oreille, émotion brute et bouleversante.

C'est, plus tard, après, se tenir là, sur une pile de couvertures même pas confortable, contre l'un des quatre murs tout nus, respirer le même air et le sentir presque passer d'une paire de poumons à l'autre - comme les mots, de sa bouche à mon oreille, on les verrait voler comme des bulles de savon ordonnées.

" Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non?"

_J'aime bien le bout de tes doigts, ils sont tout carrés._ Non, ce n'est pas ça.

" Ce n'est pas très important, finalement.

– Un vulgaire prétexte pour s'envoyer en l'air comme des lapins? Ça ne te ressemble pas, rit-il.

– Tu vas te moquer de moi…

– Probablement, oui."

Je ne prends même plus la peine de lui faire des regards noirs.

" C'est… Bethany.

– Non… Le miracle a eu lieu? Ça y est, tu as _enfin_ réalisé que j'avais raison?

– Mmh…" Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le prenne comme un scoop, mais il a deviné un peu trop facilement. " Tu n'aurais pas pu être juste jaloux, comme toute personne normale?

– C'est normal d'être jaloux? s'amuse-t-il.

– Évidemment!"

Il repasse doucement de son pouce les lignes de ma main sans rien dire.

" D'ailleurs… Il y a autre chose dont je devrais peut-être te parler.

– Quoi donc?

– Je… euh… C'est un peu… délicat…"

Sa main se referme sur la mienne.

" Tu es rouge, Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Je trouve… Enfin, je crois… Je crois que je trouve Adam Wilkes… comme qui dirait…" J'ai un petit rire qui se termine abruptement. " …attirant."

Je n'ose même pas le regarder en face. Je l'entends alors éclater de rire.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me fais peur, parfois!

– Il n'y a franchement pas de quoi être hilare!

– Adam Wilkes? Plutôt baraqué… C'est une façon détournée de me dire que je devrais me muscler un peu?

– Non! C'est tout ce que ça te fait que je sois attiré par quelqu'un d'autre?

– C'est humain, il n'y a pas de problème.

– Mais… C'est un garçon…

– Faut-il que je te rappelle que j'en suis un également?

– Tu es censé être une exception!

– Severus. Tu as le droit d'être gay, tu sais.

– Quoi? Non! Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voyais les choses!

– Tu te voyais comment, jusqu'ici?

– Je ne sais pas… Un hétérosexuel siriussophile?"

Un sourire vient lui manger la moitié du visage.

" Sirius?

– Chut, laisse-moi déguster le plaisir de cette déclaration spontanée.

– C'était pas une dé…

– Tu veux que je te frappe?

– … "

Et dire que ça avait si bien commencé.

**- O - O - O -**

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour oublier que le mardi suivant était l'anniversaire de Lupin. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je m'en rappelle très vite.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

S'asseyant à sa table avec émotion, Lupin est rouge, mais alors, rouge. J'ai rarement vu Lupin arborer une couleur aussi éclatante. Lupin, des fois, c'est comme s'il avait honte d'être trop heureux.

" Qu'en dites-vous, monsieur le directeur? chuchote McGonagall à la porte de la Grande Salle.

– Oh, je pense que vous conviendrez avec moi que c'est un sort tout à fait réussi étant donnée sa grande ampleur, ma chère Minerva.

– Je voulais parler des responsables de tout ceci, monsieur le directeur… Vous pensez aussi que ce sont _eux_, n'est-ce pas? J'ai vérifié, c'est l'anniversaire de Remus Lupin aujourd'hui!

– Vraiment? Quelle touchante attention! Malheureusement, je doute que nous trouvions des preuves suffisantes pour les punir…

– Je peux tenter de les faire passer aux aveux, monsieur le directeur", se propose Wilkes d'une voix grave.

Même McGonagall a un air inquiet.

" Non, je pense que cela ira comme cela, professeur Wilkes, je vous remercie.

– Je proposais juste.

– Que va-t-on faire, monsieur le directeur? Nous ne pouvons décemment pas fermer les yeux sur un pied de nez aussi ostensible à l'autorité! Ce serait encourager à l'anarchie!

– Vous avez raison, Minerva… Je les ferai venir dans mon bureau à la fin de la journée.

– À la fin de la journée? Mais…

– Ils l'ont méritée, leur journée, vous ne croyez pas?"

Si on veut. Pour un taré comme Lupin, c'est certainement une belle surprise.

" J'ai jamais vu autant de chocolat de toute ma vie! s'exclame Gwendolyn en arrivant à la table de Serpentard entièrement recouverte d'un napage brun aux éclats de pistache.

– Ils sont fous, je balbutie, considérant ma cuillère au chocolat au lait.

– C'est ça qui est génial!

– Toute la Grande Salle est enrobée de chocolat, Gwen. Tout est _comestible_.

– Oui ça aussi c'est génial", fait-elle en léchant son couteau au chocolat blanc.

Lupin est toujours écarlate, c'est à peine s'il ose lever les yeux vers le reste de la salle. Il jette un regard à Potter, qui fait semblant de l'ignorer en extrayant négligemment une noisette de la table, un autre à Pettigrew, dont le sourire triomphant fait tout le tour de la tête, et un dernier à Sirius, qui lui adresse un clin d'œil, lui donnant enfin la confirmation que tout ça, c'est bien pour lui, tout pour lui, et cette complicité me donne brusquement la nausée. Je voudrais réussir à ne pas être jaloux de ce que Sirius Black vienne de faire la démonstration publique d'affection la plus grandiose qui soit pour Remus Lupin, je le voudrais vraiment, pouvoir rire de tout ça, mais pour être tout à fait sincère, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

" Qu'il meure, je soupire en me massant les tempes.

– Ouais, pareil", dit une voix féminine.

Je me retourne avec surprise vers la copine de Lupin qui passe derrière moi pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur le banc.

" De… quoi tu parles?

– Devine! Black", répond-elle avec un mouvement de tête, juste avant que des gens ne prennent place entre elle et moi.

Je reviens à la scène à la table des Gryffondor et la considère d'un autre point de vue. _C'est pas vrai, la seule personne qui me comprenne dans ce monde est l'alliée de mon ennemi._

" Tu sais, Sev, dit Gwendolyn entre deux coups de langue à son couteau, je crois que si vous ne vous aimez pas avec Lenna, c'est parce que vous vous ressemblez trop.

– Le jour où j'aurai besoin de ta philosophie de comptoir, je te ferai signe.

– T'es de mauvaise humeur, on dirait.

– Ton talent d'observation m'étonnera toujours.

– Tu sais bien, pourtant, qu'ils sont juste amis, non?"

Son talent d'observation m'étonnera toujours.

Oui, bien sûr que je le sais. Mais leur amitié m'exclue, c'est une relation privilégiée que je ne connaîtrai jamais. C'est dur d'expliquer ça. L'amitié, ce n'est pas rien. L'amour s'en va, l'amitié reste. Et c'est _insupportable_.

**- O - O - O -**

" Sev?

– Nnh.

– Tu déprimes?

– Nnh.

– Si tu veux, je te chante une chanson.

– Nnh.

– _Peeersooonne au mooonde ne connaît ma peeeine…_

– Ça suffira, merci Gwendolyn.

– Je te récite un poème, alors!

– Non.

– Qu'est-ce qui te remonterait le moral?

– Que tu me débarrasses de Remus Lupin, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew.

– Tu sais, je crois pas que Sirius serait très content si on faisait ça.

– Rien à foutre, moi je vivrais beaucoup mieux.

– Ce serait pas plus simple de vivre sans Sirius?

— … Je suppose que si." _Mais j'ai pas envie._

" Et avec Bethany, t'en es où?

– Tu veux me déprimer encore plus?

– Tu lui as pas fait tes excuses?

– C'est surréaliste, comme situation. Mon nez a disparu, ou quoi?

– Non, désolée.

– J'ai été trop gentil, c'est ça? On ne m'y reprendra plus…

– Je crois qu'elle était amoureuse de toi avant ça.

– Alors elle est stupide!

– Là, elle est surtout très triste. Tu devrais au moins aller lui parler.

– J'ai pas_ envie._

– Tu réponds comme un gamin!

– J'aimerais bien être un gamin. Complètement crétin et asexué. Oh la la, c'était la belle vie, ça.

– Bon ben puisque c'est ça, je te laisse te morfondre tout seul!

– Serait-il possible que cette notion soit enfin entrée dans ta petite tête?

– Rah!" enrage-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans mon fauteuil.

Voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à mettre Gwendolyn en colère. Maintenant je suis vraiment, vraiment tout seul. Je vais pouvoir pleinement profiter de mon auto-apitoiement larmoyant, sans personne pour tenter de m'en tirer.

Oui, sauf que si je n'ai personne auprès de qui me plaindre, c'est beaucoup moins drôle, en fait.

Au bout de quelques minutes à tourner de sombres pensées telles "_je ne sens pas même la chaleur du feu_" alors que ce n'est pas vrai, je décide de remonter à la surface et trouver une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, un Lupin sur lequel taper, ou un Sirius à plaquer contre un mur et Merlin sait quoi d'autre.

**- O -**

Je me glisse discrètement entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. J'ai la peur panique de tomber sur Bethany. C'est donc en regardant par-dessus des livres que je découvre Lupin, _sans_ Sirius, mais _avec_ Gwendolyn.

" Gwendolyn, c'est ça?

– Tu te souviens de mon nom!" s'extasie ma cousine.

Curieux, je choisis d'observer la scène un peu en retrait, ne tenant pas à m'approcher trop de cette vermine de Lupin. Bon, d'accord, je me cache derrière un étagère pour espionner, et alors?

" …et tout ça c'est pour ton anniversaire, c'est ça? demande joyeusement Gwendolyn.

– Tu es au courant? fait Lupin d'un air soucieux.

– Tout le monde l'est!

– Oh, Merlin…

– Joyeux anniversaire!

– Euh… merci.

– Pourquoi t'es pas avec tes amis?

– On a beaucoup de devoirs… Eux n'ont pas besoin ou pas _envie_ de travailler, mais moi, si…

– Tu es si consciencieux!"

Remus ne sait apparemment pas s'il doit prendre cela pour un compliment.

" Tu… es en première année, c'est cela?

– Oui, mais je pourrais facilement être dans une classe supérieure, si on avait le droit de pratiquer la magie avant l'âge de onze ans.

– Ah oui? fait poliment Lupin.

– Je suis précoce. J'ai déjà fini d'assimiler le programme de première année et j'ai commencé celui de deuxième toute seule!"

Elle est nerveuse. Elle amène toujours ce sujet lorsqu'elle est nerveuse. Quand elle ne l'est pas aussi, d'ailleurs, mais là, elle est nerveuse.

Lupin, lui, semble à présent chercher une issue de secours du coin de l'œil.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis fan de toi! s'exclame Gwendolyn.

– De moi? répète Lupin, dubitatif. Tu dois me confondre avec…

– Voilà! C'est ça, c'est exactement ça que j'aime chez toi. Tu n'as aucune conscience de ta valeur. Mon cousin est un peu pareil, même si j'ai tout fait pour le pousser à s'affirmer…

– Vraiment… fait Lupin d'un air amusé. Je lui ai toujours trouvé un caractère bien affirmé, en ce qui me concerne."

_Va te faire voir, Lupin_, je pense très fort.

" Oh, je t'assure! dit Gwendolyn. Jusqu'à récemment, il était complètement renfermé. Et puis une occasion de se sentir apprécié est survenue et je l'ai poussé dans cette voix jusqu'à ce qu'il cède! Après, il a été beaucoup mieux dans sa peau.

– Je vois. C'est… très noble de ta part", commente Lupin d'un ton incertain.

_Gwen, arrête de parler de moi, sale petite peste!_

" Mais bon, soupire-t-elle, il va plus très bien maintenant, et il tourne en rond. Il n'arrive pas à voir qu'il y a des gens mieux pour lui.

– Parce que tu sais cela mieux que lui?

– Évidemment! C'est un incapable dans les relations sociales, normal que je lui fasse profiter de mon expérience.

– Je vois, répète Lupin, un peu froid.

– D'ailleurs, toi.

– Moi…?

– C'est qu'un point de vue personnel, note bien, mais un garçon aussi sensible et effacé que toi devrait se choisir une copine un peu moins castratrice…

– _Castratrice_?

– C'est une façon de parler, hein, glousse Gwendolyn. J'insinue pas qu'elle pourrait vraiment…

– Stop, stop, je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Est-ce qu'on se connaît?

– Oh, pas personnellement… Du moins, pas encore!

– Alors comment peux-tu prétendre comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce que je suis?"

Gwen est muette, ce qui est rare.

" Tu m'as effectivement l'air très éveillée, jeune fille, mais les gens sont un peu plus complexes que tu n'as l'air de le penser. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec comme tu le fais!"

Gwendolyn cligne des yeux. Je la sens plus désemparée qu'à l'ordinaire.

" Mais… Je veux juste que tout le monde soit heureux…

– Tout le monde doit s'occuper de sa propre vie. Laisse un peu ton cousin tranquille - et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

– Mais je peux pas le regarder gâcher sa vie sans rien faire!

– Tu ne disais pas que c'était toi qui l'avais poussé dans les bras de Sirius? Tu n'en serais pas à vouloir les séparer si tu n'avais pas commencé à te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas, je me trompe?"

Je suis estomaqué. Gwendolyn parvient à se ressaisir avant moi.

" Tu _sais_ pour Sirius et Sev?"

C'est au tour de Lupin de se figer sur place.

" Je… Merlin.

– Alors _là_! jubile-t-elle. Quand je vais le dire à Sev, il va être fuuurieux contre Sirius!

– Non! Gwendolyn, je ne plaisante pas. Sirius est mon ami, alors comprends bien que je te lancerais sans remords un sort d'oubliettes plutôt que de laisser une inconsciente dans ton genre lui faire du mal."

Je choisis ce moment pour sortir de ma cachette.

" Ce ne sera pas utile, Lupin."

Lupin s'empourpre à ma vue. Gwendolyn n'a même pas cette décence.

C'est à moi de parler, mais ma gorge est désagréablement nouée.

" Je ne…" Je durcis mon ton autant que je le peux. " Je ne désire plus _jamais_ avoir affaire à _aucun_ de vous deux."

Les yeux de Gwendolyn s'arrondissent et je me détourne pour ne pas me faire avoir. _Sortir d'ici, sortir d'ici et trouver un trou dans lequel hurler._

" Sev, attends! Attends-moi!

– ON NE CRIE PAS DANS LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE!" crie Mrs Pince.

Sitôt sorti dans le couloir, je m'arrête brusquement de marcher et Gwen se heurte à mon dos.

" Sev… gémit-elle. Pourquoi t'es fâché?

– Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit? Je ne veux plus jamais t'adresser la parole.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

– Tu es sacrément gonflée de le demander! Depuis le _début_ tu essaies de me manipuler!

– Mais non, j'essaie juste de te faire faire les meilleurs choix!

– En voulant me séparer de la seule personne qui compte?

– Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas!

– Je refuse de t'écouter.

– Tu lui as déjà demandé pourquoi il s'était brusquement intéressé à toi?

– Tais-toi!

– Tu crois qu'il a eu un coup de foudre, peut-être? Et si je te disais que c'était juste le gage d'un pari raté?"

La gifle part d'un coup. L'instant d'après, Gwendolyn est en larmes par terre, la joue cramoisie, et dans ma paume la violence du coup vibre encore sourdement. Je contemple le résultat de mon geste avec horreur. _Elle l'a mérité_, je me répète, sans parvenir à m'en convaincre.

Avant de tourner les talons, je laisse sortir ces derniers mots étranglés :

" Je ne veux plus… jamais… écouter un de tes mensonges."

o

oo

o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hum.

Alors. J'ai mis très très longtemps pour updater cette fois. Je m'en excuse encore.

Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas lu cela dans les notes de début de chapitre, sachez qu'il ne reste pas trois chapitres comme je l'avais annoncé précédemment, mais un seul - et éventuellement un court épilogue, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

J'aimerais vous promettre que la fin arrivera vite. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ce dernier chapitre risque d'être le plus corsé à écrire, il sera probablement long, j'ai pas mal de boulot cette année, et je dois avancer les Bonus DVD afin de vous les livrer dans des délais convenable une fois que _Chiche!_ sera finie.

Alors bon, dans un monde parfait, je vous offrirais ce chapitre pour Noël. Mais comme c'est mathématiquement impossible, on va plutôt essayer de viser mon anniversaire (le 15 mars)…

En attendant, passez sur mon site et allez lire mes oneshots sur LiveJournal, les adresses sont dans ma bio :D!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	17. Le début de la fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer :** CHICHE EST À MOI hahahaaaaaa! Hum, mais la plupart de ses constituantes sont volées à JK Rowling.

**Notes :** Ouais, j'ai mis du temps, mais _seulement_ 7 mois, à peine, pas 9. Or ce chapitre était beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus dur à écrire que tous les autres réunis. Même si j'en ai écrit plus de la moitié en une semaine, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Bon. Chapitre déprimant, je ne vous le cache pas. J'espère qu'il n'en devient pas ennuyeux par manque d'humour. Auquel cas je suis désolée. Beuheuheuh.

**Dédicace :** Aux pinces à cheveux en céramique.

**Remerciements :** À Maffie ma beta-readeuse express dévouée …

**Reviewers :** Pas le droit de répondre aux reviews, navrée. Je voulais répondre aux quelques questions qu'on a pu me poser mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! Alors si vous voulez me poser des questions, faites-le maintenant (ou dans pas trop longtemps), je m'en servirai pour la section "interviews"des bonus DVD.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Je n'ai pas voulu vous prendre pour des imbéciles en indiquant chaque changement de point de vue, ni la chronologie des scènes. Mais je sais qu'il arrive que certains aient un peu de mal, donc je préviens : certaines scènes ne sont pas tout à fait dans le bon ordre, et les point de vue (de Sirius ou Severus) changent régulièrement. _Normalement_, ça devrait se comprendre sans problème.

**Pour comprendre pleinement ce chapitre**, il vous faudra vous remémorer : la première pièce secrète où Sirius et Severus se retrouvent dans le chapitre 10 (bon, pas indispensable), les cadeaux de Noël du chapitre 12, la scène du "gant perdu" du chapitre 13, et la dernière scène du chapitre 16. Vous devriez comprendre quand même si vous avez oublié, mais s'en souvenir vaguement serait mieux quand même.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**17. Le début de la fin**

J'aime le premier avril. C'est un peu comme notre fête, à James et moi… C'est un premier avril que nous nous sommes parlé pour la première fois.

«_ARGH! Qu'est-ce que c'est! Enlève-le! Enlève-le!_

– _Hahaha! _Poisson d'avril»

Il venait de glisser une anguille dans mon tee-shirt.

(Jusque là, je ne savais pas que les Français avaient cette étrange coutume de se mettre des poissons dans le dos le premier avril. James, lui, était incollable sur les bêtises du monde entier depuis son plus jeune âge.)

Les préparatifs du premier avril, c'est devenu une importante tradition pour nous. Nous n'avons jamais été très portés sur les exercices scolaires qui ne laissent aucune place à l'imagination. C'est donc l'occasion de faire un usage original et ludique de nos connaissances en magie! Et puis c'est marrant, quoi.

Nos cibles favorites ont toujours été les Serpentards… Évidemment, cette année, j'étais un peu moins à l'aise que d'habitude.

** O **

« Padfoot, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit il y a longtemps, sur les Français et leurs "poissons d'avril"?

– J'ai déjà peur, soupire Remus.

– Tu as peur des poissons? s'étonne Peter.

– Rendors-toi, Wormtail, je glousse.

– Je… plaisantais, ha, dit-il d'un ton incertain.

– Eh, les gars? Vous voulez connaître mon idée, ou pas?

– Ouais!

– Évidemment!

– Non.

– Désolé, Moony, la majorité l'emporte. Donc. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'une pluie de sardines sur la table des Serpentards?

– Mmh…

– Cool!

– Merci, Peter.

– C'est répugnant…

– Tu as tout compris, Moony.

– Attendez, attendez, j'interviens. Une _pluie_ de sardines, c'est bien… mais est-ce qu'ils ne seraient pas encore plus surpris s'ils voyaient des poissons apparaître tout d'un coup dans leurs bols et leur frétiller au nez?

– Pas mal!

– Ah, Padfoot, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi!

– Vous savez que certaines personnes ont des êtres chers à la table des Serpentards?» avance Remus, tout en jetant un léger coup d'œil dans ma direction.

Mon rire se fane.

« Tu n'auras qu'à prévenir Lenna à l'avance, voilà tout! répond James.

– Ça ne sert à rien que j'essaie de vous arrêter, n'est-ce pas? soupire Remus.

– Cesse donc de poser cette question ridicule, Moony, fait James d'un ton ennuyé. Oh! Et Snape?

– Quoi, Snape?

– Il faudrait quelque chose de spécial pour notre Serpentard préféré!

– Euh…

– Je sais! Si on lui faisait pousser une nageoire dorsale?

– Je ne sais pas si… je bafouille.

– C'est exactement le genre de choses que détesterait Lily», fait remarquer Remus, l'air de rien.

Perdant un peu de sa bonne humeur, James acquiesce les yeux baissés, et j'adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant à Remus.

** O **

Il est certain que j'ai suffisamment de problèmes sur le dos avec Severus en ce moment sans y ajouter une nageoire. Mais, alors que je sors d'un pas léger de la tour Gryffondor pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle, j'ai la désagréable surprise de découvrir que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir un sens de l'humour douteux dans cette école.

_Oh, bon sang. Severus va être insupportable._

**- O - O - O -**

Je ne suis déjà pas particulièrement adepte des fêtes en général. Encore, celles où on a des cadeaux ont un semblant d'intérêt, mais les autres ne sont que des célébrations stupides et inutiles d'événements tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Et de toutes ces fêtes, celle du premier avril est bien la _plus_ stupide et la _plus_ inutile et la _plus_ ridicule de toutes.

Alors, quand on m'annonce que je dois m'attendre à trouver des sardines dans mon café ce jour-là, évidemment, je ne suis pas très bien disposé à quitter mon lit. Sirius met ma patience à rude épreuve, ces temps-ci.

** O **

Sortant de nulle part, Sirius m'attrape par le bras.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu…

– Viens, on va parler.»

Il ouvre la porte la plus proche et m'entraîne derrière.

« T'es pas bien! je gronde en tirant sur mon bras, qu'il retient fermement.

– Ce sont les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, personne ne va rentrer ici.

– Lâche-moi.»

Je finis de me dégager et m'écarte de lui. J'ai un rire sec.

« Alors Lupin est venu t'avertir aussitôt, mmh? "Oh, Sirius, j'ai laissé échapper notre petit secret par erreur!" Tu m'as tendu une embuscade devant ces toilettes ou j'ai rêvé?

– Peut-être… que je devrais te laisser te calmer d'abord.

– Je suis d'un calme OLYMPIEN.

– Tu veux bien m'écouter?

– Non?

– Severus.

– Arrête de dire mon prénom comme ça.

– Comment?

– Comme si TU étais l'adulte responsable qui essaie de faire preuve d'autorité sur un gamin hystérique. Tu ne contrôles plus rien, Sirius, et certainement pas les conséquences de tes mensonges!

– Je ne t'ai pas… Écoute. Remus a deviné tout seul…

– Et tu étais obligé de lui confirmer?

– Oui!»

Je me pince la peau entre les yeux, mais c'est juste pour refouler d'éventuelles larmes. Avec l'énervement, tout ça, on ne sait jamais. _Ça va passer._

« Et tu étais obligé de me le cacher…?

– Je savais que tu le prendrais mal… Regarde-toi, bon sang.

– Bravo! Excellent calcul. Maintenant, je le prends presque bien, vu que je suis déjà beaucoup trop énervé par l'idée que tu me fasses des cachotteries – en particulier quand il s'agit de raconter des choses à Lupin dans mon dos.

– Ça, c'est de la paranoïa…

– Complètement! Tu devrais savoir que les gens dans mon genre ont du mal à accorder leur confiance mais beaucoup moins à la reprendre?

– Eh. On va essayer de ne pas prononcer de paroles inconsidérées sous le coup de la colère, d'accord?

– "On"! Voilà que tu me parles comme à un débile!

– Severus, je t'en prie… Mets-toi à ma place. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse?

– M'informer au plus vite que Lupin avait une vue imprenable sur la partie la plus privée de ma vie privée, par exemple?

– Mais il ne sait presque rien, Remus! Et il préférerait ne rien savoir du tout, figure-toi!

– Tu lui as proposé le sort d'Oubliette?»

Bizarrement, l'idée semble le choquer.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, enfin! plaide-t-il. Ça ne change absolument _rien_…

– Si, ça change, je proteste. Lupin me déteste, il saisira la première occasion de me nuire…

– Gwen aussi me déteste! Comme ça on est quittes!

– C'est comme ça que tu voies les choses?

– Je lui fais plus confiance à _lui_ qu'à _elle_.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas _elle_ qui a "laissé échapper" l'information.

– Mais il savait que Gwen savait! Réfléchis, jamais il ne ferait quelque chose qui pourrait se retourner contre moi!

– Ah oui? Et s'il en avait parlé à sa petite copine, là, la gothique tarée? Tu sais que c'est la meilleure amie de Bethany?

– Quoi encore, Bethany? Je croyais que tu en avais fini, avec celle-là!

– Justement! Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle me porte encore dans son cœur à présent.»

Il croise les bras et s'appuie rageusement contre le mur.

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu redoutes tant, à la fin? C'est moi qui ai tout à perdre si ça se sait!

– Bordel, mais dans quel monde tu vis? Tu sais depuis quand ce qu'on fait n'est plus considéré comme un crime?»

Sirius détourne les yeux.

« Ça fait moins de _dix ans_. Il en faudrait dix fois plus pour que les esprits du plus grand nombre changent réellement…

– Je ne peux pas croire qu'on en soit arrivé là.

– Je pense à mon avenir, c'est tout.

– Oui, tu as l'air d'y penser beaucoup, ces derniers temps.

– J'ai tort?

– Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu es prêt à sacrifier pour ton avenir, voilà tout.

– Je me pose exactement la même question, figure-toi. Pour toi, je mets en jeu des relations très importantes.

– Des _relations_? Et avec qui?

– Il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul à me cacher des choses, pas vrai?»

Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

« Cette discussion me rend fou.

– Je crois que le terme approprié est "dispute".»

Il s'avance brusquement vers moi, les mains tendues comme pour demander grâce, l'air en effet _passablement désaxé_. Je me heurte à un lavabo, et il saisit ma tête entre ses mains.

« Arrête, _Sirius_, ça ne règle rien de…

– Tais-toi et écoute-moi.» Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens, son souffle un peu saccadé, sa voix basse. « Il faut qu'on fasse des _efforts_. Sinon, on ne va pas tenir. Cette situation est difficile. Il faut de la patience et de la confiance.

– Et si je ne te fais plus confiance?

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es obligé de croire à _ça_.

– Non…»

Je suis tenté de me laisser faire, mais j'ai encore assez de rage pour le repousser.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, je lâche d'une voix sourde.

– Si, au contraire, c'est très simple! Deux personnes qui s'aiment, c'est la chose la plus simple au monde!

– Je ne crois pas… Sinon on n'écrirait pas sur le sujet depuis la nuit des temps. Il semble que bien les sentiments ne suffisent pas toujours. Peut-être que dans ce cas, ça ne suffit pas.»

Sirius serre les dents et donne un coup de pied dans le mur.

** O **

Alors que je traverse les couloirs d'un pas rapide pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner au poisson, je croise un certain nombre de regroupements d'élèves devant des murs et des colonnes. De temps à autres, j'ai droit à un regard appuyé de l'un d'eux, et au fil du chemin cette attitude m'agace de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, aujourd'hui?

Gwendolyn m'attend devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Encore. _Quand comprendra-t-elle que je ne veux plus la voir?_

« Alors, Sev, tu fais ton coming-out?» lance-t-elle à mon approche.

Je freine aussitôt, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de dire ça dans un endroit pareil?

« Fais pas cette tête, j'y suis pour rien, c'est pas moi qui ai fait les affiches.»

Je fronce les sourcils. Me détournant de Gwen, je rejoins un attroupement non loin de la porte, une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac.

« Allons, qu'est-ce que se passe, ici?»

"_Faites l'amour, pas la guerre!_" clame le haut de l'affiche que j'aperçois. C'est pour le moins alarmant.

En voulant m'approcher, j'attrape par l'épaule quelqu'un qui s'avère être Madley l'Abruti.

« Snape! fait-t-il, l'air embarrassé. Tu sais, c'est le premier avril, aujourd'hui.

– Je le sais, et alors?

– Et alors… Je serais toi, je retournerais me coucher, parce que tu ne vas vraiment pas apprécier ce que tu vas voir si tu t'approches davantage.»

Aussitôt, je l'écarte de mon chemin pour m'avancer. Et je dois reconnaître à Madley que pour une fois, il a raison : j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon lit, aujourd'hui.

**- O - O - O -**

Je ne dirais pas que je me souvienne précisément de tous mes baisers avec Severus. Mais je peux affirmer avec certitude que _celui-ci_ n'a jamais eu lieu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? je gronde en arrachant l'affiche. "_Faites l'amour, pas la guerre!_" C'est quoi, ces conneries?

– Un montage photo, fait James en remontant ses lunettes avec une petite moue dégoûtée. Et pas des meilleurs. Par contre - tu as vu? Si on veut les décrocher du mur, une nouvelle affiche similaire apparaît à la place! Ça, c'est bien joué!

– Et en plus… Ça bouge… gémit Peter.

– "_Si Sirius Black et Severus Snape ont fait la paix, le monde a encore une chance_", dit Remus.

– C'est quoi, ça? je demande.

– C'est écrit en petit, en-dessous.

– Non, je sais, je veux dire : c'était quoi, ce bruit?

– Oh, rien, Peter vient de s'évanouir.

– Il y a de quoi, fait James. J'hésite entre rire et vomir.

– Pourquoi moi et Snape?

– Tu demandes pourquoi? fait James. Allons, même nous, on trouvait l'idée très drôle, tu ne te rappelles pas?

– Vos bagarres se faisaient tant remarquer, dit Remus, que je crois que votre trêve n'est pas passée inaperçue.»

Je le regarde, et il doit lire de la suspicion dans mes yeux parce que son visage se durcit.

« Je n'y suis pour rien.

– Évidemment que tu n'y es pour rien, Remus, fait James. C'est probablement des Serdaigles ; pour s'en prendre aux deux Maisons les plus puissantes, il doit y avoir de la jalousie là-dessous… Ou éventuellement des Poufsouffles, mais je n'en vois pas d'assez culotté pour monter un coup pareil.»

Peter se redresse d'un air endormi.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve…»

Il aperçoit l'affiche et reperd conscience aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Prongs?

– Dans l'immédiat? fait-il en allant décrocher d'autres affiches. Du pliage.

– Pardon?

– Il faut qu'on puisse entrer dans la Grande Salle la tête haute, non? Allez, aide-moi.»

**- O -**

« Je refuse de porter cela, persiste Remus.

– Moi j'aime bien! dit Peter.

– Tu le portes déjà, Moony.

– Mais je vais l'enlever! assure-t-il. Je suis Préfet, je dois incarner l'autorité, et comment puis-je incarner l'autorité avec…

– Jolis chapeaux, les gars.»

Il n'y a bien que Lenna qui puisse faire taire aussi facilement un Remus en semi-crise de panique. Avec un sourire en coin, elle lui baisse son chapeau en papier sur les yeux et profite de son aveuglement pour l'embrasser.

James et moi et détournons vivement les yeux. Quand on y pense, c'est la première fois que nous voyons Remus embrasser quelqu'un d'aussi près, et ça a quelque chose de follement embarrassant. D'ailleurs, Remus semble follement embarrassé.

« Ouah, rigole James, ces chapeaux semblent avoir un certain sex appeal, je devrais peut-être essayer avec Lily.

– Lenna, tu ne m'aides pas tellement à établir mon autorité, là… marmonne Remus.

– Pardonne-moi, cher et tendre. Vous avez des chapeaux en rab?»

D'abord un peu surpris, James lui en tend un avec joie.

« Toi aussi, tu trouves ces affiches méprisables?

– Tu rigoles? fait-elle en plaçant le couvre-chef ridicule sur le sommet de son crâne, un peu en biais. "Faites l'amour, pas la guerre", c'est mon cheval de bataille.»

Elle fait un clin d'œil et s'engouffre dans la Grande Salle.

« Elle plaisante! s'écrie Remus. Elle plaisante, d'accord?

– Tu es sûr? demande James.

– Oui… Enfin, je crois.»

Je viens d'apercevoir Severus, près de la porte.

« Ton fiancé a l'air de mauvaise humeur, Padfoot. Tu crois qu'un joli chapeau le dériderait?

– … Je ne crois pas, non.»

**- O - O - O -**

Je me demande pendant deux secondes ce que Sirius et ses amis ont sur la tête, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit de cette ignoble affiche pliée en chapeaux. _Parce qu'ils trouvent ça drôle? _On dirait! Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve, ce sont même eux qui l'ont fait. Ah, quelle bonne blague, vraiment!

Sous les exclamations des autres élèves, je lance de grandes flammes sur l'affiche, qui disparaît rapidement. Avant réapparaître dans la seconde qui suit.

_Contiens-toi. Sois digne._

« ARRRGH!»

_Bon, tu auras au moins essayé._

Je tourne les talons pour retourner me coucher. _Marre._

Pourquoi! Pourquoi est-ce que le monde se ligue contre moi? Contre nous, devrais-je dire, car malgré tout je ne pense pas que Sirius ait jamais voulu un truc pareil. Simplement, par quelque tournure d'esprit tordue, il parvient à en rire et ça, vraiment, ça me dépasse.

Rien que d'imaginer Wilkes voyant ce montage grotesque, bien sûr, j'ai envie de me terrer dans un trou… Pourtant, ce n'est pas la honte qui prédomine ; c'est la colère.

Quelqu'un a, inconsciemment, souillé une part de ma vie à laquelle je tiens. La seule chose vraiment belle qui m'appartienne… Comment supporter que tout le monde en rie? J'aurais presque préféré que les gens y croient.

Presque.

…

Ça ne va pas du tout, moi.

**- O - O - O -**

À l'autre bout de la salle de classe, au premier rang, Severus est très pâle. Les yeux résolument braqués vers le tableau, il ignore le reste des élèves avec un tel talent qu'il semble seul au monde. Bethany Clarke, assise à côté de lui comme à chaque cours de Potions, est la seule à sembler compatir à sa situation.

« Padfoot, si tu le fixes comme ça, tu vas entretenir les ragots.

– Hein? Oh. Oui, évidemment.

– Ça va?

– Oui, oui… Il, euh. Il n'a pas l'air de le prendre très bien, si?»

James hausse les épaules.

« C'est Snape. Il a toujours été persuadé d'avoir une dignité.

– Mmh…»

Wilkes entre dans la salle.

« Excusez mon retard. Nous avons eu un bref entretien entre professeurs et il a été décidé que le professeur Flitwick s'occuperait de désactiver le charme posé sur les affiches que des petits malins ont accrochés dans l'école. L'affaire est maintenant close, je ne veux rien entendre sur le sujet.

– Ça ne vous a pas fait rire, monsieur? demande une Serpentard.

– Assez modérément», répond Wilkes avec un sourire froid.

Severus est, si possible, encore plus pâle.

**- O - O - O -**

« Alors, c'est notre nouveau lieu de rendez-vous romantique, les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage?

– Severus, est-ce que ça va?»

Non, évidemment. Je me demande même pourquoi je suis venu. Les événements d'hier n'ont pas été oubliés avec la disparition des affiches, par personne.

Mais bon.

« Évidemment que ça va, cesse de me traiter comme une petite chose fragile.

– Bien. Tant mieux. Ça ne fera bientôt plus rire personne, cette histoire. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi, tu n'es absolument pas en position de me rassurer.

– Je peux essayer quand même, non?»

Je marmonne un peu en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est bien trop prévenant, ce garçon. Même si je sais que c'est aussi sa façon à lui de tâter le terrain. _On n'est plus fâché? On repart comme avant?_ Comme si c'était le moment.

« Severus… On se voit ce soir, hein?

– Tu rêves. Certainement pas ce soir.

– Bon, demain soir, alors.

– Je…

– Après-demain, c'est mon dernier mot. Ce sera le week-end, il y aura mille occasions.

– …

– Dis oui où je te viole sur place!

– C'est censé me convaincre?» je fais avec un sourire en coin.

C'est presque trop facile de reprendre ce ton blagueur et de faire comme si on ne l'avait jamais quitté. Je crois qu'on en a désespérément envie tous les deux. Ça fait mal d'avoir tant envie de quelque chose sans pouvoir se l'accorder. _C'est trop tard pour jouer l'insouciance_, je me répète. D'ailleurs, Sirius doit le sentir, parce qu'il ne renchérit pas.

Et puis, comme ça, on s'embrasse, timidement, le premier vrai baiser depuis deux semaines, comme si on me broyait le cœur. Les émotions sont devenues confuses, je me sens mal de me sentir bien. Tout est trop compliqué…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent tous faire ce genre de choses dans mes toilettes?» demande tristement une voix désincarnée.

Je bondis littéralement de côté. Il me faut une seconde pour réaliser. _Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde! C'est elle! Juste là!_ Un témoin qu'on ne peut pas tuer, il ne nous manquait plus que ça!

**- O -**

Severus s'enfuit avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Du calme. Réfléchissons. Je sais de l'unique fois où j'ai rencontré Mimi - aux débuts de la carte du Maraudeur - qu'elle est pour le moins susceptible. Donc, soyons diplomates.

« Tiens, bonjour Mimi… Je suis vraiment désolé, on n'avait pas réalisé que c'était tes toilettes.

– Oh, oui, les gens oublient facilement la présence de Mimi. Mimi en aurait de belles à raconter, si on lui demandait!

– Haha, oui… Mais tu ne racontes rien sans qu'on te le demande, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle me dévisage ostensiblement.

« Mmh… Un si joli garçon, quel dommage, soupire-t-elle en secouant la tête.

– Hein?

– Je n'aurais pas pu en profiter de toute façon, donc finalement, ça m'est égal…

– Euh… d'accord. Écoute… ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets, d'accord? Je vais m'en aller et tu ne parleras de ce que tu as vu à personne.

– Oh, tu peux revenir, si tu veux!

– Non, mais je ne crois pas que… qu'_il_ voudra revenir, dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

– Ça tombe bien, je ne veux pas non plus du vilain garçon. Mais toi, tu peux revenir, si tu veux, pour tenir compagnie à Mimi.

– J'y songerai. Merci de l'invitation.»

Elle glousse. _Bien._ C'est le moment de déguerpir.

« À une prochaine fois, Mimi!»

Mon ton est guilleret, mais je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir passer une porte aussi rapidement.

**- O - O - O -**

"_James dit que maintenant que les regards sont sur nous, le meilleur moyen pour que les gens lâchent l'affaire définitivement serait de couper les ponts… Qu'on nous voie plus, mais surtout séparément. Qu'on ne se parle plus du tout, qu'on s'évite._"

"_Je vois. Si James le dit._"

"_C'est hors de question, évidemment._"

"_Ah, tiens. Et ça, tu l'as décidé tout seul?"_

"_Te voir encore moins serait complètement invivable, je refuse._"

"_Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors? Qu'on s'embrasse pour de vrai devant tout le monde, histoire d'en rigoler encore plus?_"

"_J'avais pensé à une bagarre._"

"_Comment ça, une bagarre! Entre qui et qui?_"

"_Toi et moi… Une vraie bagarre, comme avant. Je crois que ce serait le seul moyen pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre aux yeux des autres._"

"_Un duel?_"

"_Plutôt une bagarre à mains nues… Il est plus dur de retenir sa baguette que son poing._"

"_C'est facile pour toi, de dire ça. Tu sais très bien que sur le plan physique, tu as l'avantage. Tu m'as cassé le nez plus d'une fois, je te rappelle._"

"_Ce n'est rien que Pomfrey ne puisse réparer! Tandis qu'un duel magique pourrait si facilement mal tourner…_"

"_Et tu prévois ça comment? On se croise dans un couloir et on commence à se taper dessus sans raison?_"

"_Il vaut mieux ne pas provoquer l'occasion…_"

"_Oh, génial, de l'improvisation. J'adore ce plan._"

"_Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux… Tu me manques, Severus._"

"_J'essaierai de m'en rappeler quand tu m'enverras ton poing dans la figure._"

**- O - O - O -**

« Salut, Sev.

– Bonjour Gw…»

Zut. J'avais oublié que je ne lui adressais plus la parole. Je lui passe devant avec agacement.

« Au revoir.

– Tu vas quand même pas m'ignorer toute ta vie?»

Je m'immobilise au bout de quelques pas, presque malgré moi. Sa voix est tellement, tellement triste. L'expression de son visage est sûrement pire, mais je ne vais pas regarder. Je _dois_ garder à l'esprit que c'est la gamine de onze ans la plus manipulatrice qui soit.

« C'était mon anniversaire, hier», dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

D'accord, la gamine de _douze_ ans la plus manipulatrice qui soit. Pour ce que ça change.

« Bizarre, ta myriade d'amis ne l'a pas fait savoir à toute l'école, je ricane, le dos toujours tourné.

– Ça fait déjà trois semaines que j'ai coupé les ponts avec tous les autres. Je pensais que t'aurais remarqué.»

Il est possible que ça ne m'ait pas totalement échappé. En même temps, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Si c'est une punition que tu t'infliges en guise de pénitence, Gwendolyn, dis-toi bien que te voir faire souffrir d'autres gens qui t'aiment est loin de me convaincre de ta rédemption.

– C'est pas pareil. Eux, je les ai jamais aimés, de toute façon.»

Je laisse échapper un rire écœuré et reprends mon chemin. Sa sincérité me fait froid dans le dos.

**- O - O - O -**

_« La chantilly._

– _La chantilly!_

– _Parfaitement._

– _La crème chantilly?_

– _Oui!_

– _Merlin. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu peux trouver la crème chantilly érotique._

– _Tu dis ça mais tu en crèves d'envie!_

– _Sérieusement, Sirius, non. En fait, je ne trouve AUCUN aliment érotique, et comment en est-on arrivé à parler de ça, bordel! Est-ce qu'on n'était pas parti sur le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, au départ?_

– _Si, et puis la conversation a dévié sur les méthodes d'enseignement dans les pays de l'est, puis sur les voyages qu'on avait faits, puis sur notre enfance, après quoi tu as dit que la naïveté des enfants t'agaçait, et on s'est demandé ce qui avait changé avec la perte de notre propre naïveté, ce qui nous a finalement amenés à réaliser que l'un et l'autre on s'était mis à casser les bananes en morceaux pour les manger au lieu de mordre dedans, alors je t'ai demandé quels aliments tu trouvais érotiques, tu m'as retourné la question, et voilà.»_

_Severus avait cligné des yeux._

_« Quoi?_

– _Rien. … Comment peux-tu restituer une discussion d'une heure aussi parfaitement?_

– _Ha, ha, mais je _suis_ parfait, quand le comprendras-tu?_

– Sirius?»

J'ouvre les yeux. James, qui vient de grimper sur mon lit, a un air embêté.

« Tu dormais?

– Non, je rêvassais… Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

– Ah. Bien. Moi non plus.»

Il ramène ses jambes pour s'installer plus confortablement.

« Sirius, je suis amoureux de Lily.»

Je passe en position assise en clignant des yeux.

« Attends… Répète?

– Je suis amoureux de Lily.

– Ah… C'est bien ce que je croyais avoir entendu. Prongs, je ne voudrais surtout pas te vexer, mais ce n'est pas exactement une grande nouvelle, ce que tu me dis là.

– Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis maladivement amoureux de Lily. J'ai besoin de Lily. Depuis qu'on a rompu plus rien ne va, j'ai perdu goût à tout… et ça ne passe pas, quoi que je fasse. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais aimer comme ça.

– Prongs! Tu aimes Lily depuis _des années_.

– Mais avant c'était vivable! Maintenant, sans elle, je me sens tout rongé de l'intérieur, petit à petit… Je pensais que ça allait, que ça passait, mais la semaine dernière… Ça faisait une éternité que j'attendais ce premier avril. Je me disais que ça allait me remettre du baume au cœur. Et puis…

– Et puis?

– Et puis, rien! Ça ne m'a rien fait! J'ai même trouvé toute la chose… presque… ridicule.

– Oh. Je vois. Si ça peut te rassurer, c'était pas génial pour moi non plus.

– C'est sûrement de ma faute! Padfoot, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton premier avril…»

Je pourrais m'estimer chanceux d'avoir un meilleur ami qui souffre trop pour voir quoi que ce soit de ce que je lui cache maladroitement, mais je ne suis pas très porté sur ce genre de cynisme.

« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, Prongs! Peut-être qu'on devient juste… trop vieux pour faire les imbéciles.»

James semble profondément choqué.

« Padfoot, non, tu ne m'aides pas, là. Enfin, réfléchis, nous avons _toujours_ fait des trucs idiots pour nous amuser, c'est notre façon d'être – d'être heureux en tout cas… Nous ne savons _pas_ faire autre chose!

– Bien sûr que si, Prongs. Tu sais jouer au Quidditch. Tu sais être amoureux…»

Il ne me contredit pas, mais reste soucieux.

« Et toi, alors?

– Moi…» Je soupire. « Je sais débiter de sacrées niaiseries, dirait-on. Mais tu te rends bien compte, toi aussi, qu'on devient des "grandes personnes"!

– J'ai jamais voulu être adulte, Padfoot, confesse-t-il dans un souffle. Grand, fort et merveilleux, certes, mais _adulte_…

– Je sais, Peter Pan. Je t'ai vu voler dans les airs en faisant le coq. Mais pense un peu à cette pauvre Wendy, mmh?»

Il a un sourire plein de malice.

« Mais je sais que tu es jalouse, Clochette.»

J'ai un rire embarrassé. Je me suis longtemps demandé s'il avait eu conscience de ça…

« Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai appris à partager, va.»

James s'affale sur le flanc, écrasant au passage mes pieds sous les couvertures.

« On n'a que seize ans! Un âge où on est en _droit_ d'être un ado crétin…

– On a dix-sept ans dans moins de trois mois.

– Oh! Ne m'en parle pas. Je ne me sens pas _prêt_, un point c'est tout. J'ai l'impression que devenir adulte, c'est devenir malheureux.

– Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait faux, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est trop tard…

– Pourquoi?

– Tu l'as dit toi-même! Tu es amoureux de Lily.»

Il roule la tête de gauche à droite, regardant le plafond d'un air pensif.

« Si tu étais amoureux aussi, ça serait peut-être plus facile.

– Hein? Pourquoi?

– Parce qu'au moins, on partirait ensemble du pays imaginaire.»

Mon cœur se serre. _Je suis le pire meilleur ami du monde._ Mais je souris et lui frotte vigoureusement la tête.

« Mon pauvre petit, si tu crois me laisser en arrière, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil! Je suis douze fois plus mature que toi!

– Genre!

– Ouais, genre!

– Geeenre!

– Ouais, geeenre!

– Prouve-le!

– Est-ce que c'est moi qui viens dans ton lit pour recevoir de judicieux conseils et de sages théories sur l'existence?

– Non…» Il ferme les yeux. « En fait, tu ne me parles plus de grand-chose.»

Je me demande si on peut MOURIR de culpabilité!

« C'est peut-être vrai que tu es parti devant… J'ai si souvent l'impression que tu es hors de portée, maintenant. Comme si…»

James n'osera pas formuler sa peur, la rendre réelle et tangible. Je suis passé par là, quand Lily et lui se sont mis ensemble, au début. Je sais ce que c'est de ne plus se sentir nécessaire.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Enfin, j'en sais rien.»

Mon cœur bat fort et bizarrement. Si je veux lui dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Ce ne seraient que quelques mots à formuler pour le sortir de sa détresse. J'humecte mes lèvres désespérément. Ma bouche est comme engourdie…

« James, je…

– Lily était… commence James en même temps. Oh, pardon. Tu disais?»

_Haha. _Si seulement ça n'impliquait que moi, si la décision m'appartenait entièrement… Mais en quoi ça aiderait James de savoir? Il a besoin de sentir que je suis son ami, pas que je lui cache des choses.

« Non non, rien. Lily…?

– Elle était seule, tout à l'heure, à la bibliothèque. Elle n'est pas souvent seule, tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de lui parler seul à seul. Je me suis levé pour la rejoindre, et puis je suis resté planté là, comme un imbécile, incapable d'aller lui parler. Padfoot, je n'avais jamais reculé devant rien auparavant!

– Tu ne lui as pas encore dit?»

James a un air perplexe.

« Que tu l'aimais, je veux dire.

– Non, non, pas encore. Ça ne vient pas très facilement dans la conversation. Le fait qu'on ne se parle plus ne doit d'ailleurs pas aider tellement.

– Il faut que tu lui dises, James.

– Oui oui! Enfin, je ne sais pas… Évidemment, je suis prêt à tout faire pour qu'elle m'aime. Mais j'ai bien vu aujourd'hui que je ne peux pas aller simplement la voir et lui _dire_. Il faudrait… que je trouve un moyen de lui montrer, je suppose…»

Je lui frotte de nouveau la tête.

« Ne baisse pas les bras.

– Ce n'est pas mon genre.»

**- O - O - O -**

Trop soucieux pour me voir, Potter passe devant moi vers la table de Lily Evans.

« Lily, on pourrait discuter seul à seul?»

Un sourire narquois fleurit sur mes lèvres. Ayant suivi son ami des yeux, Lupin, laissé, en rade, se trouve à m'adresser un regard depuis sa table de la bibliothèque. Je lui renvoie aussitôt mon air le plus mauvais.

J'ai toujours méprisé Lupin. Je n'avais pas pour lui la même haine que pour Sirius Black et James Potter, simplement parce que, comme Pettigrew, il était de moindre importance. Mais je le méprisais d'autant plus. Et puis, tout d'un coup, il devient bien plus important qu'il ne l'était, aussi important que peut le devenir une simple épine lorsqu'elle est enfoncée profondément dans la plante du pied.

Je me demande si on peut développer une allergie à une personne particulière? Le simple fait de croiser Lupin suffit à me rendre malade. Croiser sa route, croiser son regard. Savoir ce qu'il sait sur moi me mène chaque fois au bord de la nausée.

« Écoute, Snape…»

Je lève les yeux pour découvrir avec horreur que Lupin vient de s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Lupin! Est-ce que tu es suicidaire? Parce qu'on pourrait sûrement trouver un arrangement.

– J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

– C'est ta vie!

– Snape, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas…

– Oh? Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça… Tu n'as pas reçu mes fleurs?

– Et je ne t'aime pas _non plus_! s'énerve-t-il. Mais comme tu le sais, nous avons un intérêt en commun.»

Encore, ce malaise intolérable. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu que Lupin disparaisse de ma vie.

« Par conséquent, je pense que nous devrions faire l'effort… sinon de nous entendre, au moins de ne pas nous sauter à la gorge. Non?

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?

– Ça devrait te suffire de savoir pour qui, non?

– Toi, ne t'avise pas de me donner des leçons!

– Est-ce qu'il y a _une_ chose que je puisse dire qui ne te mette pas en colère?»

_Oh, oui. "Je vais me jeter du haut du toit" serait un bon début._ Quel plaisir que d'imaginer Lupin souffrir! Je devrais en parler à Sirius, pour son idée de bagarre. On déguise Lupin en Sirius, et je lui casse la figure. Oui, ça me plairait bien, ça.

Pas sûr que Sirius soit d'accord.

« Snape, comprends bien que je n'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver dans cette situation embarrassante…

– Je dois te plaindre?

– Non… Mais je n'y peux rien! Je l'ai accepté, alors fais de même de ton côté. Pour Sirius.»

Je plisse les yeux.

« Tu me provoques délibérément, ou tu es juste stupide?

– Parce que je dis son nom? Je n'ai jamais aimé l'idée de ce grand secret, sache-le.

– Essaie de ne pas y penser, c'est ce que je fais en ce qui te concerne.»

Lupin secoue la tête et fait mine de se lever. _Pas trop tôt._ Mais une fois debout, il semble avoir un regret et se rassied.

« Si tu voyais… Si tu voyais la façon dont Sirius ment à James. Dix ans d'amitié sans _un_ mensonge, et puis tu es arrivé…

– Je suis _désolé_ d'avoir brisé ton idéal, Lupin. C'est ça la vie, tu sais. Les adultes mentent.

– Mais pas à toi, c'est ça?

– Je te demande pardon?

– Que Sirius mente à James pour toi, tu trouves ça normal. Mais qu'il te mente à toi, on dirait bien que tu ne peux pas le supporter.»

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Où veux-tu en venir exactement?»

Si un ton pouvait être littéralement _tranchant_, la tête de Lupin roulerait sur le sol à cet instant.

« Sirius ment à James pour le préserver et il fait la même chose pour toi. Si tu te permets de le juger pour ça, j'espère sincèrement pouvoir en conclure que tu n'as rien à te reprocher de ton côté.

– _Où_ veux-tu en venir _exactement_? je répète.

– Soyons clairs : je ne fais aucune confiance à Gwendolyn, et ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu la chercher. Mais d'après ta cousine, tu devrais moins t'inquiéter de ce que je sais que de ce que Sirius ne sait pas. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas très envie de savoir ce qu'elle entend par là.»

**- O -**

Quand Remus vient me voir avec cet air-là, je sais qu'il n'est pas tout à fait en accord avec lui-même. J'administre à Peter mes derniers conseils pour raviver la flamme entre lui et Sue et le pousse vers la sortie, avant de me retourner vers mon loup-garou préféré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Moony? Si c'est pour les chocolats de ma valise, je t'avais dit que tu pouvais en prendre, alors…

– Non… J'ai…» Il tord un peu sa bouche. « J'ai parlé à Snape.

Je grimace.

« Moony…»

**- O -**

Je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Lupin n'en mène pas tellement plus large, semblant déjà regretter son morceau de bravoure.

« Bon… je crois qu'on va en rester là.»

Il se remet debout, et je ricane.

« Bravo, Lupin. Tu t'assois à ma table en agitant un drapeau blanc, et tu me déclares la guerre. Joli.

– Je ne t'ai pas…

– Je crois qu'on a tous des secrets, Lupin. Pas toi?»

Il se retourne vers moi. Son expression est indéchiffrable, mais il n'est clairement pas à l'aise.

« Si tu commences à te mêler des miens, je risque de devoir te retourner la politesse.»

Il s'en va sans un mot, mais je sais que je l'ai troublé. _Bien fait._

**- O -**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit _précisément_?

– Peu importe…

– Remus. Tu sais que ça importe.

– C'est… C'est juste que sa cousine est venue s'excuser auprès de moi hier – au bout d'un mois, je ne savais même pas de quoi elle voulait parler! – et elle a laissé entendre qu'il… te cachait peut-être des choses, lui aussi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi en amenant ça, j'ai juste pensé…

– Qu'à sa réaction, tu pourrais deviner si elle avait dit vrai», je finis.

Remus se met à bégayer, comme souvent lorsqu'il essaie de me mentir.

« N… Non, ce n'est p… pas…

– Il a réagi comment?

– J… Je ne sais pas trop, il…

– Pas la peine de me ménager, Moony.

– Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il s'est raidi, je crois…»

Je baisse les yeux, soucieux. Les soupçons de James concernant la potion d'épouvante ont resurgi instantanément. Ce doute-là ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté… Des fois, je pensais à ce que je serais prêt à pardonner pour le garder. _Et si c'était vraiment lui qui avait fait cette potion… cette "blague" particulièrement mauvaise…_ Je suppose qu'à force de l'envisager, je me suis presque fait à l'idée. Après tout, on se détestait encore à cette époque… Tant de choses ont changé en quelques mois. Bien sûr, s'il pouvait être innocent, je préférerais.

Je regarde Remus.

« Tu crois possible que sa colère ait été dirigée contre Gwen plutôt que toi…?

– … Non, lâche Remus, presque à contrecœur. Avant que je parte, il m'a dit…»

La voix faible et vacillante de Remus trahit une angoisse inhabituelle. Je comprends alors que nous arrivons à ce qu'il cherchait réellement à me dire depuis le début.

**- O -**

_Est-ce que Lupin, ce petit vermisseau, est parti tout raconter à Sirius à l'heure qu'il est?_

Plus je tente de revenir à mon travail et moins j'y arrive. Mon ulcère juvénile est en formation, je le sens déjà. Je n'arrive même plus à savoir si je ressens de la colère ou de l'angoisse, je ne suis plus qu'une boule de nerfs. Je voudrais aller retrouver Sirius, et en même temps c'est le dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. _Gwendolyn._ Elle va me le payer, cette peste.

Ayant rassemblé mes affaires, je me précipite vers les sous-sols dans le vague espoir de croiser ma cousine et d'avoir ainsi l'occasion d'en finir avec sa misérable petite vie. Mais je ne la trouve nulle part, et je me réfugie dans mon dortoir, encore plus bouleversé qu'avant.

_J'aurais besoin d'un trou pour hurler_. Malheureusement, mon dortoir n'est pas très riche en trous. J'avise le sac Mary Poppins que Gwendolyn m'a offert à Noël dernier – j'y ai entassé nombre d'ingrédients prohibés et d'ouvrages compromettants, plus en sûreté ici que nulle part ailleurs – et plonge la tête dedans sans même réfléchir. _Severus, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire!_ Tais-toi, cerveau. Je me fiche d'avoir l'air stupide, j'ai juste besoin de _calme_.

Je suis à peu près sûr que ce sac engloutit les sons, mais je ne parviens malgré tout pas à émettre le plus petit cri. Je découvre avec étonnement que l'intérieur du sac n'est pas d'un noir complet comme je l'imaginais. Les objets que j'y ai entassés y flottent comme dans le terrier du lapin blanc, parfaitement visibles malgré l'absence de toute source de lumière. Devant mes yeux passe alors une montre de gousset… Je tends le bras pour m'en saisir et ressors la tête du sac.

"_Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt._"

Je caresse l'argent ouvragé. J'avais oublié l'avoir rangée là. Je ne m'en suis pas montré très digne, jusqu'ici…

Il va falloir que je me décide à parler à Sirius. Que je lui dise tout au sujet de mes projets d'avenir. Il va sûrement mal le prendre, mais peut-être qu'ensuite il essaiera de comprendre… Soit ça, soit il essaiera de me faire la peau. Mmh.

Serrant la montre dans ma main, je sors des dortoirs d'un pas résolu.

**- O -**

J'en veux à Severus d'avoir menacé Remus comme il l'a fait, mais je veux lui donner une chance de s'excuser. On peut rêver.

« Moony, tu sais où se trouve la Carte?

– Peter ne l'aurait pas prise pour aller voir Sue?

– Non, la voilà. J'y vais!

– Où ça?

– M'expliquer avec Severus, pardi.

– Mais euh, et si et si James rentre pendant que tu n'es pas là?

– Ah oui, zut, j'étais censé l'attendre ici… Bon, attends.»

Je prends un bout de parchemin et y griffonne quelques mots avant de l'épingler sur la robe de Remus.

« "Meilleur ami de remplacement", déchiffre Remus à l'envers. Eh!»

**- O -**

Où peut bien se trouver Sirius à cette heure?

« Sev!

– Plus tard, Gwen.»

Je m'immobilise. _Huh._ Je fais volte-face et saisis la gamine par le bras.

« Ah, te voilà, toi!

– Aïe! Sev, tu…

– Tu es allée parler à Lupin!

– Quoi?

– LUPIN! Ton idole, Lupin, tu es allée lui raconter des trucs sur moi, encore!

– Je…

– Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Gwen? Les enfants normaux jouent à torturer les insectes, pas les gens.»

Ses grands yeux ambrés se troublent.

« Non… Tu ne comprends pas.

– Effectivement, je n'y comprends rien. Si tu veux m'éclairer, tu es la bienvenue!

– Tu me fais mal!

– Viens.»

Pas loin de là, il y a une de ces pièces secrètes dans lesquelles Sirius et moi nous sommes réfugiés, autrefois. Le temps de me rappeler le moyen d'y entrer, et j'y pousse Gwendolyn.

« C'est trop cool!» s'exclame ma cousine.

Je la fais asseoir sur un banc en pierre avec autorité.

« Doucement, râle-t-elle.

– Vas-y, explique-toi.

– Mais quoi! fait-elle comme une enfant – qu'elle est.

– Qu'est-ce qui peut bien justifier ton attitude?»

Elle se renfrogne.

« À quoi bon? Tu veux jamais me croire!

– Essaie de ne pas me mentir et j'essaierai de te croire.

– Tu parles. Tu refuses la vérité. J'ai un regard extérieur, moi! Je vois ce que tu fais, je vois ce que tu devrais faire, et je vois le fossé entre les deux!»

Je lève la main pour lui signaler de se taire, et elle se tasse un peu, comme si j'allais la frapper. J'adoucis légèrement mon ton.

« Tu as _douze ans_, Gwendolyn. Quand te mettras-tu en tête que tu ne détiens pas le savoir absolu? Quand apprendras-tu à t'arrêter?

– Tu me sous-estimes, comme les autres.

– Et que tu te surestimes, tu en as déjà envisagé la possibilité?»

Elle ne répond rien mais se mord la lèvre, sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais tout plein de choses, tu assimiles tout très vite, d'accord. Mais il y a des choses que le seul le temps permet de comprendre, tu sais?

– Ne me sors pas "l'amour", hein.

– Pourquoi? Tu sais ce que c'est, d'être amoureux?

– Oui.

– Mensonge.

– Pourquoi? s'offusque-t-elle.

– Parce que si tu le savais, tu n'essaierais pas de me séparer de Sirius.»

_Et toc!_

« Ha, comme si on ne pouvait pas faire de mal par amour…

– Pardon?

– Tout tourne toujours autour de toi! Ton grand amour avec Sirius, c'est tout ce qui compte! T'en as rien à faire de moi depuis que t'es avec lui!

– C'est complètement…

– T'es prêt à tout balancer pour lui. Tu crois que ça ferait du mal à combien de gens, ça?

– D'où sors-tu ces âneries!

– Tu m'as bien frappée pour lui! T'as préféré ça à l'idée que ton cher Sirius t'ait joué un sale tour!

– Tu recommences tes mensonges. Je regrette, mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si nous ne sommes plus amis.»

J'enclenche l'ouverture de la pièce et regagne le couloir.

« J'ai très bien vu ce que ça faisait, d'être amoureux! lance Gwendolyn. Ça rend stupide et égoïste!»

**- O -**

Grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, je trouve Severus sans trop de soucis, après avoir vu son point d'éloigner de celui de Gwendolyn. J'ai peine à croire qu'il l'ait emmenée dans l'un de nos anciens lieux de rendez-vous (tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'y a pas caché son cadavre). L'idée n'est toutefois pas mauvaise, je comptais faire de même.

J'ai juste le temps de ranger la carte avant de couper sa route au détour d'un couloir à peu près désert.

« Severus!

– Sirius!

– …

– …»

Entendant un bruit de pas, nous nous retournons vers un élève de première ou deuxième année, qui vient d'arriver dans le couloir par un escalier. Je fronce les sourcils. Severus le foudroie du regard. L'élève presse le pas d'un air inquiet et disparaît en courant dans un autre escalier.

« On pourrait peut-être trouver un meilleur endroit pour parler?» suggère Severus.

J'opine du chef. Nous nous dirigeons silencieusement, prenant soin de marquer une bonne distance entre nous, vers la toute première pièce dans laquelle nous nous soyons donné rendez-vous, celle à la statue de chien. _Foutue nostalgie._

J'observe la réaction infime de Severus tandis qu'il reconnaît les lieux, touchant du bout des doigts le canapé au ressort déglingué. Je m'y assois comme si de rien n'était. Il y a une minute de flottement.

« Je crois que c'est à toi de parler, dis-je.

– Ah.

– …

– Lupin est un menteur.

– Non, Severus.

– Si si.

– Non.

– Bon, d'accord, reconnaît-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Fallait essayer.»

Severus prend place sur le canapé, bien au bout, et regarde ses doigts, qui tremblent légèrement. Il serre le poing.

« Sirius, je suis désolé, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite.»

Je ressens du soulagement devant son air coupable.

« Je sais.

– Oh, oui. C'est ce que Lupin a dû te dire.

– Non, je veux dire, je sais ce que c'est.

– Ah… bon?

– Ce n'est pas tellement ça qui me pose problème, tu sais. Je l'ai toujours soupçonné…

– Toujours?

– Du moins, avant qu'on soit ensemble. Ensuite, je suppose que j'ai refusé d'y penser… et c'est mieux ainsi.

– Vraiment? s'étonne Severus.

– Oui… Les choses ont changé entre-temps.

– Ah.

– Je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui, jamais tu n'irais mettre de cette potion d'épouvante dans mon porridge!»

Severus semble complètement perdu.

« Potion d'épouvante?

– Nous étions ennemis… Ce n'est plus le cas. Ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver la blague de très mauvais goût, hein. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était dure à digérer…

– Je ne savais pas que la potion aurait un effet si puissant… explique-t-il, dépité. J'ai agi complètement inconsciemment. Je suis vraiment désolé…»

Je souris malgré moi. Je savais que mon Severus n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Je dois faire un effort pour me rappeler que je suis censé être fâché.

« Je te pardonne. Mais comme je te disais, ce n'est pas tellement ça qui m'ennuie qu'un autre point sur lequel je me montrerai intransigeant.

– Lequel?

– Remus. Ah, ne roule pas les yeux! Je veux que tu laisses Remus tranquille.

– Je n'ai rien fait!

– Tu l'as menacé.

– C'est lui qui a commencé!

– Severus.

– S'il n'a rien à cacher, il n'a pas de quoi avoir peur», rétorque-t-il.

Je me décale jusqu'à lui sur le canapé et le regarde de très près dans les yeux.

« Severus, fais ça pour moi, _s'il te plaît_. Laisse Remus tranquille.

– Je…

– Chhh.»

Je plaque ma main contre sa bouche.

« Dis juste "oui, Sirius, je te promets de laisser Remus tranquille".»

Je retire ma main pour le laisser parler, mais il la retient et en embrasse la paume, spontanément, comme par réflexe. Je reste subjugué par le geste. Je suis _gravement_ en manque d'affection.

Ma main glisse de sa bouche à sa nuque et je l'embrasse presque trop fort. Ça m'a trop manqué de me tenir contre lui de cette façon.

« Ça va bientôt être l'heure du repas, objecte-t-il quand je lui défais sa robe.

– Alors on va faire vite.

– Sirius, il faut que je te dise…»

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je croise à nouveau son regard.

« Oui?»

Il a un air déchiré.

« Je… t'aime.»

Bon. Il ne m'a toujours pas promis de laisser Remus en paix, mais il faut avouer qu'à cet instant précis, sa déclaration sonnait carrément mieux.

**- O -**

« Snape est presque de bonne humeur, ce soir, chuchote Madley à Bullstrode en se servant du cake.

– C'est vrai, il ne nous a pas encore crié dessus depuis le début du repas…

– Je ne le supporte plus. S'il n'avait pas des amis si haut placé…»

Agacé par leur manque de discrétion grotesque davantage que par leur paroles, je sors l'une des cerises confites de ma part de cake, la dépose sur ma cuillère, et l'envoie dans l'œil de Madley.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça! braille-t-il.

– Je suis de bonne humeur», dis-je avec un sourire satisfait.

**- O -**

« Padfoot! Où étais tu passé?»

À l'air déprimé de James, je devine que sa discussion avec Lily n'a pas dû avoir un brillant résultat.

« Je suis désolé, Prongs. Tu lui as dit?

– Ouais.

– Et alors?

– Elle s'est fichue de moi.

– Ah… Ça ne ressemble pas beaucoup à Lily de faire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?»

James grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Remus répond à sa place :

« "On verra quand tu seras grand."»

**- O - O - O -**

J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à éviter toute rencontre avec Adam Wilkes. Je ne suis clairement pas en état de prendre la moindre décision.

« Mr Snape, vous resterez après la classe, j'ai à vous parler.»

Eviter Wilkes senior est toutefois nettement moins aisé.

« Votre attitude est pour le moins équivoque, ces derniers temps, Mr Snape. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de virer votre cuti.»

J'ouvre des yeux stupéfaits. _Changer d'avis!_ me crie mon cerveau avec un temps de retard._ Il veut juste dire changer d'avis!_

Fort heureusement, Wilkes méprend ma surprise pour une preuve de mon innocence.

« Ne vous offusquez pas. Nous avons tous nos soucis, particulièrement à votre âge. Mais que cela ne vous fasse pas perdre de vue le plus important, mmh?»

J'acquiesce respectueusement. Mais c'est quoi le plus important, hein? Avec Sirius, une sorte de paix semble être revenue, ça c'est important. Nos inquiétudes toujours dans un coin de l'esprit, nous n'avons pas pour autant mis le plan de la bagarre à exécution. Il faut dire qu'on ne se voit pas tant que ça, non plus.

Je sors de la salle de classe le cœur chargé. Je jette machinalement des coups d'œil alentour. Le mois d'avril touche à sa fin et depuis notre dernière discussion, Gwendolyn semble avoir retenu sa leçon et n'est plus venue me voir. Mais j'ai quand même un peu de mal à y croire… J'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'elle est dans les parages.

Cette gamine va me rendre définitivement fou.

**- O - O - O -**

"En mai, fais ce qu'il te plaît." _Celui qui a dit ça ne devait pas vivre en Grande-Bretagne_, je songe en regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre du dortoir.

« Je relance de deux chocogrenouilles, dit James après avoir tiré une carte prétendant être la plus forte du jeu.

– Tu bluffes! dit Peter. Tu ne peux pas avoir autant de chance, tu as déjà gagné deux fois.

– Héhé, c'est le principe des cartes menteuses, Peter, je lui rappelle avec un coup de coude.

– Si tu penses que je bluffe, agis en conséquences, mon cher Wormtail.»

Peter repart dans de longues hésitations.

« Dis-donc, Moony, demande James en rangeant ses cartes, tu continues à voir la cousine de Snape?»

Remus lève la tête de son livre en haussant les épaules.

« Elle vient me parler, de temps en temps. Je crois qu'elle se sent seule.

– Bizarre… Qu'elle vienne te parler, je veux dire. La solitude, ça doit être un trait de famille.

– Elle est amoureuse de Remus, je fais avec un sourire en coin.

– C'est faux! dit Remus, un peu rose.

– Si Lenna l'apprenait… le taquine Peter.

– Ne rigolez pas avec ça!

– Bon, Peter, tu joues, oui ou non?

– Oui oui, euh, je relance de, euh…

– T'as plus rien! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas manger tes réserves.

– Si si, j'ai euh… une gomme révélatrice!

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

– Une gomme qui fait reparaître les messages effacés ou dissimulés par un charme.»

Je tique. Ça existe, ce genre d'objets? Voilà qui ne serait pas bon pour la paranoïa de Severus s'il l'apprenait. Machinalement, j'enfouis un peu plus profondément la parchemin de communication à distance dans ma poche.

« Bon, d'accord, ça le fait. À toi, Sirius.»

La carte que je tire pleurniche qu'elle ne vaut rien. Menteuse! C'est un Roi.

« Je relance d'une bombabouse.»

James finit par dévoiler son jeu, mais c'est moi qui gagne. J'empoche la gomme révélatrice avec soulagement, et je donne les chocogrenouilles à Remus qui les accepte avec un sourire de gamin.

« Tu ne veux pas en garder une?

– Non, je suis au régime», je plaisante. Puis, d'un ton plus sérieux : « Méfie-toi de Gwendolyn, quand même, hein?»

Il acquiesce.

« J'essaie de deviner ses intentions, mais ce n'est pas si facile. Je l'ai vue jeter des regards à James, cependant…

– Oh non!

– Quoi?

– Elle te fait des infidélités, tu crois?»

Remus me jette une boîte de chocogrenouille à la tête.

**- O - O - O -**

Je ne sais pas trop comment Gwen choisit son jour, j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de comprendre cette enfant. Toujours est-il qu'en rentrant aux dortoirs, un soir après dîner, un soir tout à fait comme les autres, je m'aperçois qu'elle a laissé quelque chose sur mon lit. Je sais tout de suite que c'est elle, car il s'agit de la boîte à secrets que je lui ai offerte à Noël dernier.

Je jette un regard à mes camarades de chambrée, qui font comme à leur habitude étalage de leur débilité congénitale, et m'enferme derrière les rideaux de mon lit.

La boîte est ouverte sur les douze petits compartiments qu'elle renferme – seule Gwen peut l'ouvrir, ce qui écarte la possibilité que quelqu'un la lui ait volée pour la déposer ici. Et parmi ces douze petits compartiments, l'un d'eux a été laissé béant. Intrigué, je glisse un doigt à l'intérieur afin de découvrir quel objet il renferme, mais je ne tarde pas à comprendre qu'il ne s'agit _pas_ d'un objet. C'est un souvenir.

Comme happé à l'intérieur du compartiment, je me retrouve derrière les yeux de ma cousine, avec la conscience vague et néanmoins troublante de ses sentiments (me voilà rassuré, elle en a). Je suis caché – enfin, _elle_ est cachée derrière une colonne, d'où on voit Sirius et ses amis disparaître dans une salle. Elle s'approche à pas de loup et ouvre la porte tout en formulant un sort de discrétion qu'elle ne devrait pas connaître. D'ici, on voit Sirius de profil, Lupin et un bout des deux autres. Sirius parle d'un air soucieux.

« Toute cette histoire de pari... Mon gage... Je renonce. Je refuse d'embrasser Snape, je refuse de lui faire croire que je veux sortir avec lui. Je rends les armes. Je déclare forfait. Comme vous voulez... Mais je ne le ferai pas.»

Je sens les pensées de Gwen, interloquée, mais elles ne parviennent pas à me détourner du coup que je viens de recevoir dans la poitrine. Les paroles de ma cousine me reviennent en mémoire pour mieux m'abattre. C'est comme si tous mes organes avaient décidé de se sentir bizarre de façon différente et simultanément. Je me sens drôle, mais une sorte de drôle loin d'être amusante.

Pendant ce temps, Potter rigole.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu auras mis le temps! Je crois que sur ce coup-là, ta fierté a dépassé la mienne de loin!

– Quoi, s'étonne Sirius, tu n'as jamais cru que j'en serais capable?

– Sincèrement, Sirius… non. Enfin, au début, je ne dis pas… Tu as peut-être plus ou moins sympathisé avec Snivellus, mais chaque fois que tu y es allé franchement, tu t'es pris un râteau monumental. Alors je conçois que, dans ces conditions, ce soit difficile de le ridiculiser lui plus que toi… Pffouhouhouh… Hum… Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies mis autant de temps pour l'admettre!

– Euh… Moi non plus…» admet Sirius.

Je le trouve petit et vil. Ce n'est pas le Sirius que je connais.

« Moi non plus, dit à son tour Lupin, avec un regard suspect.

– Eh bien moi, j'avais _complètement_ oublié cette histoire de gage! dit Peter. Je suis content que vous me le rappeliez, parce que je te trouvais vraiment louche avec Snape, Sirius!

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire!

– J'y aurais presque cru», renchérit Lupin.

Lupin est _plus_ que suspect, mais Sirius n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

« Et tu n'as pas réussi à glaner suffisamment d'informations pour te prononcer sur le sujet de la potion d'épouvante?» demande Potter – mais déjà, sa voix me paraît distante.

Le souvenir prend fin et j'en sors violemment, pour me retrouver sur mon lit, le souffle court. J'ai un instant d'inertie totale. Puis, rapidement mais sans précipitation, j'entre dans la salle de bain pour rendre mon déjeuner dans les toilettes.

« Eh! crie Madley l'Abruti, qui se trouve dans la douche. C'est dégueu!»

La joue contre l'émail de la cuvette, je rassemble mes pensées à grand-peine. C'est éprouvant de visiter le secret de quelqu'un de cette façon. Je ne peux toutefois pas en vouloir à Gwendolyn : elle avait essayé de me prévenir autrement. _Elle avait dit vrai. Un pari raté… J'étais le gage de Sirius…_

Je me relève et tire la chasse d'eau. (Madley pousse un cri aigu comme l'eau de sa douche devient brûlante.) Je me penche sur le lavabo pour m'asperger le visage.

_Quand était-ce? Sirius et moi étions-nous déjà ensemble?_ Oui, Gwendolyn portait ses gants neufs, ce devait être après les vacances de Noël. Mais pas beaucoup après, parce qu'ensuite elle en a perdu un. _Les expressions de Lupin montraient qu'il avait déjà tout deviné… Il est au courant depuis quatre mois!_ Non, je ne veux même pas penser à ça.

« Eh, Snape, ça va?»

Je jette un regard dangereux à Madley, qui se dandine dans son peignoir. Me retournant vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, je vois le sourire narquois de mon reflet.

« T'as une mine de déterré», se moque celui-ci.

Ouais. Sûr que c'est pas grâce à ce reflet que Sirius s'est entiché de moi. _C'est en perdant un pari._ Heureusement que je n'ai plus rien à vomir.

« Viens, fait Madley, l'heure du dîner va bientôt sonner, il faut te remplir l'estomac.

– Fous-moi la paix, le lèche-cul!»

Je m'empare du parchemin de communication à distance pour signaler à Sirius que je l'attends devant la porte de la grande salle, avant de sortir des dortoirs en trombe.

**- O -**

Quand j'arrive, Severus est déjà là, adossé au mur près des portes de la Grande Salle – là où une affiche nous donnait la vedette plus d'un mois auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» je m'approche.

Sans un mot, avec à peine un regard, il m'assène une gifle monumentale. Je vacille. Eberlué, je porte une main à ma joue.

« Tu voulais une bagarre, non?» me fait-il froidement, en caressant ma joue meurtrie du bout des doigts.

Et sans me laisser le temps d'en revenir, il m'envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me plie en deux, le souffle coupé.

« Vas-y, c'est ton tour, frappe-moi!» lance-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, appuyé contre le mur.

« Tu as perdu la tête, je ne veux pas…

– Tu ne veux pas te défendre? Tant pis pour toi.»

Mais cette fois, j'anticipe son mouvement et lui tords le bras.

« Arrête! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?»

Il se dégage comme une furie.

« Tu as raison, attendons d'avoir un meilleur public.»

C'est l'heure du dîner, des concerts de voix et de pas retentissent de toutes parts.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Severus?

– C'était _ton_ idée, Black!»

Et il se jette sur moi pour me faire tomber. J'encaisse le choc et parviens à garder l'équilibre de justesse, mais je dois le repousser avec brusquerie contre le mur. Il se heurte méchamment la nuque, ce qui ne fait que redoubler sa rage. Déjà, un certain nombre d'élèves s'est attroupé autour de nous, certains indécis, d'autres amusés, et je leur en veux de ne pas intervenir dans cette folie.

Severus profite de ma distraction d'une seconde pour me frapper dans la mâchoire. Je me mords la langue, du sang envahit ma bouche. Sa colère aveugle et brutale commence à me gagner. Je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, hein?»

Il a un rictus insolent.

« Tu peux me frapper, Black. Tu auras du mal à faire plus de dommages que tu n'en as déjà faits, de toute façon.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang!»

En guise de réponse, il me crache au visage. Son mépris me met hors de moi. Je l'envoie par terre d'un revers de main. La seconde d'après, je suis sur lui, il tente de me renverser, et nous engageons une lutte sans merci pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

« Sirius!» crie une voix familière parmi les autres.

Je relève les yeux pour voir James se précipiter vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!»

Impérieuse, Minerva McGonagall fend la foule et nous sépare d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Mr Black! Mr Snape! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle attitude revienne dans vos mœurs. Non mais regardez dans quel état vous vous êtes mis!»

Severus et moi échangeons un regard par en dessous. Sa lèvre est fendue ; il m'a explosé l'arcade sourcilière.

« On croit rêver! Vous faites honte à vos Maisons. Je retire vingt points à chacune d'elles! Que des préfets vous escortent jusqu'à l'infirmerie – séparément!»

Remus vient aussitôt à mes côtés. M'attrapant chacun un bras, James et lui m'entraînent avec autorité en direction de l'infirmerie.

**- O -**

« Severus, est-ce que ça va?» s'inquiète Bethany.

Je suis trop hébété pour réagir, même quand elle me prend la main.

« Tu l'as bien amoché, ce traître de Black», me félicite quelqu'un qui ressemble étonnamment à Adam Wilkes.

Il me tapote l'épaule. Je suis préoccupé par les vingt points que j'ai fait perdre à Serpentard, mais personne ne semble s'en affecter.

« Allez, gronde McGonagall, tous les autres vont dîner! Vous aussi, Mr Potter! Et vous également, Miss Clarke.»

Bethany me caresse gentiment le dos de la main, et sa tendresse me touche. Je me penche vers elle, vraiment sans réfléchir.

**- O -**

« Là, Padfoot, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

– J'aimerais bien Prongs, mais je saurais pas trop quoi te répondre…

– Allez, tous les autres vont dîner! Vous aussi, Mr Potter!»

Avec un soupir, James lâche mon bras et repart dans l'autre sens. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui faire un signe d'adieu, mais mon geste se fige presque aussitôt.

À quelques pas de là, Severus embrasse Bethany Clarke.

**- O -**

C'est fait en un instant. Il y a une trace de sang rouge sur les lèvres de Bethany, et un peu de leur douceur sur les miennes. Elle est stupéfaite, mais sa réaction n'est rien comparée à celle de Sirius, derrière elle.

Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais. Le voir souffrir _exactement_ comme ça.

**- O -**

« Sirius, non!»

James et Remus me retiennent fermement comme j'allais m'élancer vers Severus et Bethany pour les séparer. Severus a un regard pour moi avant de partir de son côté pour l'infirmerie. _Pourquoi me fait-il ça?_

« C'est bon, Padfoot. Tu n'en as pas eu assez?

– … Si. J'en ai assez.

– Viens, m'intime Remus. Ça ira, James, je m'occupe de lui.»

Je le suis d'un pas mécanique, vidé de toute énergie. Mes yeux me piquent. Remus ne me demande pas si ça va, il passe juste un de mes bras sur ses épaules pour me servir d'appui.

« Tu t'es aussi blessé la main», fait-il remarquer doucement.

Le poing droit s'est ouvert à la base d'un doigt, probablement en heurtant une dent. _Merlin._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sirius?»

Je secoue la tête misérablement.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.»

**- O -**

Sirius arrive après moi à l'infirmerie. Pomfrey a soin de placer un paravent entre nous.

« Grands idiots, dit-elle d'un air attristé. Quel besoin éprouvez-vous de vous faire du mal comme ça?

– Ce n'est presque rien, dis-je d'une voix atone.

– Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider! Vous vous êtes cogné la tête? Est-ce que vous avez une impression de vertige?»

Morne, je réponds à ses questions. De temps en temps, elle passe de l'autre côté du paravent pour s'occuper de Sirius. Entendre le son de sa voix suffit à me mettre mal à l'aise.

**- O -**

J'ai la tête pleine de questions. Je bouillonne de rage de n'avoir aucune réponse. J'accepterais un coup de folie passagère, j'accepterais une drogue bizarre, j'accepterais n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il me dise qu'il n'a pas vraiment voulu faire ce qu'il a fait.

« Je m'absente une seconde, dit Pomfrey. Mais je vous ai à l'œil! Si j'en trouve un du même côté de ce paravent que l'autre, croyez-moi, ça va barder!»

Bien. Pas besoin d'être du même côté pour se parler, je suppose.

**- O -**

Je me tends dès l'instant où Pomfrey quitte la pièce. Sirius va me demander des explications. Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à lui faire comprendre combien je me suis senti trahi. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, pour une fois.

Bon, Bethany, c'était peut-être un peu trop.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien? Je ne peux décemment pas parler le premier!

**- O -**

Je remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine et passe les cinq minutes d'absence de Pomfrey dans cette position.

Des fois, il semble qu'on n'ait simplement plus rien à se dire.

**- O -**

« Allons, laissez aller vos larmes, il n'y a pas de honte. Une nuit de repos et tout sera guéri, vous verrez.»

Oh, fermez-la, l'infirmière.

**- O - O - O -**

Un poids sur mon lit.

« Padfoot… Est-ce que tu voudrais me… Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler?

– Comme quoi?

– Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi. Tu peux me dire n'importe quoi, Sirius.»

Le souffle régulier des endormis me donne envie de les rejoindre. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de quoi que ce soit, c'est trop tard maintenant.

« Dors, Prongs.

– Oui… C'est ce que je vais faire.»

Il se retire sans un bruit.

**- O - O - O -**

Quand Bethany vient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du mien, dans la salle commune, j'ai le réflexe de me cacher derrière mon livre. Elle approche son fauteuil aussi près que possible, et me dit, presque à l'oreille :

« Bonsoir, Severus.

– Mmh? Oh. B'soir.»

C'est très difficile d'ignorer quelqu'un qui se tient si près de vous, vous savez?

Elle soupire.

« Ça va, pas la peine d'avoir peur de moi. Je ne me suis pas fait d'illusions juste parce que tu m'as… Enfin. J'ai même failli me fâcher… Ça ne se fait pas, tu sais!

– … Pardon.

– Severus, baisse ton livre, tu veux bien?»

Je le baisse de deux centimètres. Elle secoue la tête, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes avec un air de professeur. Je referme de livre et le pose sur mes genoux.

« Je suis un minable, je constate piteusement.

– Mais non. Simplement, évite de m'utiliser, à l'avenir. Même si ce n'était pas désagréable, ajoute-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

– T'utiliser…?

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis un peu lente, mais j'ai fini par comprendre, tu sais.»

Moi, je ne comprends plus rien.

« Bethany, qu'est-ce que…?

– Tu ne veux sans doute pas qu'on sache que les filles, c'est pas ton truc.»

J'ai une extinction de voix sous le choc.

« J'ai été vraiment bête! Je t'ai observé tant de fois quand tu ne me regardais pas… Je n'avais jamais pensé à m'intéresser à ce que tu regardais au lieu de moi. Jusqu'à ces affiches…»

Je dois avoir une mine horrifiée.

« Sirius Black…» dit-elle pensivement.

Je voudrais protester, mais je n'émets qu'un gargouillis.

« Oh, c'est bon. Tout le monde fantasme plus ou moins sur Black, chez les filles… C'est normal que tu n'y échappes pas – enfin, je suppose.

– Mais… Mais…

– Ne te fatigue pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder aucune fille comme tu le regardes, alors même si tu me disais que tu es… "hétéro"… je ne te croirais pas.

– Non… attends… ce n'est pas…

– Tu sais, je ne veux pas t'embarrasser en te disant cela, au contraire! Je n'ai jamais rencontré de… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne suis pas capable d'avoir une opinion sur quoi que ce soit, de toute façon…

– Merlin…!

– Ça ne me fait pas grand-chose finalement. À part une légère déception, évidemment. Et un peu de soulagement aussi, quand même.»

Je me suis tant enfoncé dans mon siège que j'y suis presque allongé et que mes coudes sont au même niveau que mes oreilles. Je lève les yeux vers Bethany, qui a un air attendri, comme devant un petit enfant au visage barbouillé de confiture.

« Je sais pas trop ce que tu as voulu prouver en cassant la figure de Black, dit-elle encore, mais tu n'arriveras pas à grand-chose avec lui de cette façon, à mon avis!

– Je ne veux arriver _nulle part_!» je grince.

Elle rit. Je me détends un peu. Je suis bêtement satisfait qu'elle aille jusqu'à me conseiller au sujet de Sirius. Au moins une qui ne se moque pas…

« Tu es une fille bien.

– Bah! rougit-elle.

– Si jamais j'ai encore envie de t'embrasser, je pourrai?

– Il ne vaudrait mieux pas… Je crois que tu confonds un peu tout.

– Tu crois…

– Oui oui. C'est comme je t'avais dit, il y a quelque temps : tu es un handicapé des sentiments.

– C'est pas très gentil.

– Non… Mais j'ai aussi dit que ça avait son charme.»

Ha, tu parles.

**- O - O - O -**

"_Rendez-vous près des serres._"

C'est un peu fort. Après une semaine sans nouvelles, j'aurais attendu un premier contact plus significatif. Il a vraiment de la chance que je sois gentil. Et que même lorsqu'on est en froid, il parvienne à me manquer.

« J'ai pas toute ma soirée, je grommelle.

– Je ne comptais pas te voler trop de ton temps, rassure-toi.

– Tant mieux.»

Severus me fixe d'un regard neutre. J'ai peur que ce qui, pour moi, est une plaie béante, ne soit déjà mort pour lui.

« J'étais très mal, l'autre soir. Désemparé.

– C'est censé expliquer pourquoi tu as voulu me casser la figure – avant d'aller embrasser Clarke? Tu pouvais aussi me demander un câlin, tu sais.

– Je t'en voulais trop pour cela…»

Je montre mon incompréhension. Il soulève un peu de terre du bout du pied, n'ayant visiblement pas très envie de formuler son explication jusqu'au bout.

« J'ai su… cette histoire de gage. De pari que tu as fait.»

_Non._ Non non non non.

Il n'a pas pu le savoir. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir!

_Il le sait._

Je me laisse tomber sur un tas de bois, la tête entre les mains.

« Bon sang…

– Je sais que ça ne justifie pas vraiment la scène qui a suivi…

– Severus…»

Je veux lui attraper la main, mais il s'écarte.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Severus. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, ça t'aurait…

– Je sais.

– Tout ce qu'il y a à retenir de cette histoire, c'est que je me suis fait prendre à mon propre piège…

– _Je sais_! s'impatiente-t-il. Je sais tout ça. Je suppose qu'avec l'histoire de la potion d'épouvante, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te tourmenter…

– On s'est fait de sacrées saloperies, c'est un fait.

– Seulement là, ça a… fait déborder le vase, comme on dit.»

Cette discussion prend un tour déplaisant.

« Je ne comprends même pas comment on a pu aller si loin en se mentant tout le temps. Plus j'y pense et plus tout ceci prend une dimension absurde.

– Ça fait longtemps que je me dis ça, Severus. Je me trouve obligé de mentir tout le temps, et pas seulement à toi. Bien sûr que c'est détestable, mais…

– Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça.

– Un terme?

– On se rend malheureux, Sirius.»

Je me mets en colère.

« Non mais ça veut dire quoi, ce genre de grandes phrases? Bien sûr qu'on se rend malheureux par moments! Et le bonheur à côté, tu y penses?

– Ces temps-ci, il se raréfie… et ça va continuer dans ce sens, inévitablement. On a cru avoir quelque chose d'indestructible, et plus on avance plus on s'aperçoit que ce n'est qu'une construction branlante, un vulgaire château de cartes.

– Je pense qu'en y mettant du sien, on pourrait…

– Se cacher encore une ou deux années?»

Je grogne.

« Je suis prêt à parler à James et Peter, si c'est ce que tu veux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

– Je veux que tu les quittes, et Lupin aussi.»

**- O -**

Sirius me dévisage comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Évidemment.

« Cette situation est injuste depuis le début, j'explique. Moi, je n'ai que toi, et toi…

– Si je comprends bien, je suis censé croire que tu me demandes ça par amour pour moi!

– Le principe de ce sentiment idiot que nous partageons est qu'il est assez _exclusif_.

– Il s'agit de mes _amis_. Ça n'interfère absolument pas avec nous!

– Tu es différent avec eux, tu leur offres des parties de toi que je ne connaîtrai jamais…

– C'est ridicule! Aimer ce n'est pas posséder l'autre! Si c'est ce que tu veux, achète-toi un poisson rouge!»

Je pince les lèvres. Il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Il ne comprend rien.

« Si tu veux, on peut présenter les choses autrement. Si tu ne peux quitter tes amis pour moi, il te faudra comprendre que je ne puisse quitter les miens pour toi.

– … Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas de Gwendolyn ou Bethany?

– En effet, je pensais plutôt à… Adam Wilkes, par exemple.»

**- O -**

Ça doit être une mauvaise blague.

« Depuis quand es-tu ami avec Wilkes!

– Depuis que son père a eu vent de mes talents en potions et s'est intéressé à moi. Ils veulent me faire rentrer dans leur cercle d'amis…

– Tu dois plaisanter!

– Incroyable mais vrai, d'autres que toi me trouvent un intérêt, et sans même perdre un pari pour ça.

– Severus! Les Wilkes soutiennent Voldemort! Tu ne peux pas te joindre à eux!

– Ah bon? Pourquoi pas?

– Mais… je bredouille. Mais parce que ce qu'ils font est mal! Les attentats, les meurtres…

– Ce qui est amusant avec ce genre de conflits, c'est que les rebelles d'un côté deviennent des terroristes de l'autre…

– Je refuses d'imaginer que tu crois réellement ce que tu dis. Tu ne peux pas…

– Tu dis toujours à quel point il t'est difficile d'aller et venir entre tes amis et moi. Je tiens à ce que tu saches que moi aussi, je suis face à un choix, et que ce choix m'étouffe, depuis des mois.»

**- O -**

Sirius explose.

« Ce n'est pas comparable! Mes amis à moi ne tuent pas des innocents par soif de pouvoir! Tu n'as aucun lien affectif avec ces gens!

– J'en ai avec ma famille, qui se trouve déjà avec _ces gens_.»

Sirius se passe les mains sur le visage.

« C'est comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre…

– Maintenant je ne te cache plus rien. Et tu ne peux pas en dire autant…»

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

« J'ai vu passer Lupin avec Pomfrey en venant ici, tout à l'heure. Ils ne m'ont pas aperçu, mais moi je les ai vus disparaître près du saule cogneur. Pomfrey est revenue seule… Étrange, non? Qu'est-ce que je trouverais si j'allais jeter un coup d'œil, je me le demande bien…

– N'y songe même pas. Tu te ferais rouer de coups par le saule avant d'avoir le temps de dire ouf.

– Donc si tu avais choisir entre Lupin et moi, tu choisirais Lupin.

– Je ne _devrais_ _pas_ avoir à choisir! D'ailleurs, j'ai une bien meilleure idée! _Tu_ vas devoir choisir entre le secret de Remus et moi. C'est très simple, il te suffira d'un grand bout de bois, une petite tape sur le nœud dans le tronc, et tu auras accès au passage entre les racines. Bien sûr, si tu choisis d'aller voir, je risque fort de devoir te haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps.»

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Tu as les clefs en mains! Qu'est-ce que tu choisis?»

Je suis pris de court. Je bredouille et bafouille, sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Eh bien, tu hésites vraiment, constate-t-il, l'air choqué. Moi qui pensais que ce choix-là serait facile…»

Sirius passe devant moi et prend la direction du château.

« Attends…

– Non, merci, j'en ai assez vu.»

Je veux lui attraper le bras mais le manque d'un cheveu.

**- O -**

Mon pas se change en course.

_Qu'il y aille, puisque c'est ainsi! Je m'en lave les mains! Je serai très reconnaissant envers Remus s'il le dévore! C'est la pire raclure d'enfoiré de sale pro-Voldemort que je…_

Je suis si bouleversé que je heurte Peter de plein fouet comme j'arrive aux abords du château.

« Padfoot, te voilà! s'écrie James. La nuit est tombée, on te cherchait! Tu as oublié que c'est la pleine lune, ce soir?

– Non, je… J'avais quelque chose à faire.

– Quelque chose avec Snape? fait Peter.

– H… Hein?»

**- O -**

Je le regarde s'éloigner, passablement énervé. _Bon, très bien! Qu'il fasse la gueule! Je peux très bien jeter un œil à cet arbre sans qu'il n'en sache rien, après tout._

J'attrape une branche dans le tas de bois.

**- O -**

« On ne t'espionnait pas, Sirius, assure James, mais comme on ne te trouvait pas, on a regardé sur la Carte et…

– Tiens, d'ailleurs, Snape se dirige vers le Saule Cogneur, fait remarquer Peter, pointant la Carte du doigt.

– Zut! On va devoir attendre qu'il reparte, ronchonne James. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là?

– Il va trouver Remus, je réponds.

– Ha-ha, super drôle. Manquerait plus que ça.

– Je ne rigole pas. Je lui ai dit comment rentrer. Qu'il se fasse bouffer tout cru, ça nous fera la paix.»

James m'attrape par l'épaule.

« Sirius. Tu n'es pas sérieux, là?»

**- O -**

Le Saule s'immobilise d'un coup lorsque j'appuie sur le nœud de son tronc. Sirius ne m'a donc pas dupé… Il réellement donné accès au secret de Lupin.

Je découvre sans peine le passage entre les racines et m'y glisse avec précautions. Alors que je m'attendais à atterrir dans une pièce quelconque, me voilà dans un boyau sombre qui semble courir sur une distance considérable.

« _Lumos_.»

**- O -**

En voyant James partir à toute allure, je commence à réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer. Je me raccroche à Peter, les jambes en coton.

« Ça va, Sirius?

– Bon sang…

– Ça va aller, James va l'arrêter à temps», m'assure Peter.

Je suis loin d'être aussi confiant.

**- O -**

« Snape!»

Je me retourne vivement. Ce maudit Potter semble être entré dans le passage. Je presse le pas.

« Snape, tu m'entends? me parvient sa voix, lointaine. Arrête-toi tant qu'il est encore temps!»

Je ricane. _Mais oui, Potter._ Je commence à courir, de peur qu'il me rattrape avant que je n'arrive au bout.

« N'ouvre pas la porte! Reviens!»

_Quelle p…?_ Comme je suis le tournant du tunnel, un panneau de bois qui pourrait éventuellement être considéré comme une porte surgit dans la lumière de ma baguette. Je souris en posant ma main pour le repousser, ménageant ainsi une ouverture étroite.

« Non, c'est dangereux! N'ouvre pas!»

La voix de Potter est toute proche maintenant. Je me glisse à l'intérieur.

La lumière de ma baguette illumine l'intérieur d'une pièce saccagée. D'abord, je ne vois rien. Puis un bruit me parvient sur la droite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que…?

– SNAPE, BOUGRE D'ABRUTI, VIENS VITE!»

Je sens une main agripper le dos de ma robe, au moment où se font entendre un raclement, un grondement sourd, et un claquement de mâchoires.

**- O - O - O -**

« Sirius, tu m'étouffes.

– Pardon!»

Je libère la pauvre tête de Remus. C'est tout ce que je peux étreindre sans risquer de lui faire mal. Tout ça parce qu'il a dû passer la nuit sans nous, par ma faute.

« Je vais vous demander de laisser votre ami se reposer, Mr Black, me signale Pomfrey.

– D'accord, d'accord. Moony, hurle si tu as besoin de moi.

– Promis.»

**- O - O - O -**

Quand Sirius sort du bureau avec Potter, il est blême. Ce n'est pourtant pas lui qui vient de se retrouver nez à nez avec un loup-garou.

« Venons-en à vous maintenant, Mr Snape, dit Dumbledore. Je suis navré que vous ayez été embarqué dans une telle histoire… »

Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. Je dois garder le secret. Et toutes mes protestations n'y changeront rien.

Quelque part, je m'en fiche. J'ai toujours su que Lupin était un être méprisable.

Par contre, je croyais que Sirius valait un peu mieux.

**- O - O - O -**

« Est-ce que toi et Snape…?»

James semble trop révolté par sa question pour la terminer. Il me regarde dans les yeux d'un air défiant.

« James…

– Je veux la vérité, Sirius. Tu me la dois.

– Je… C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien à en dire.

– Alors c'est vrai? Toi et lui… La cousine de Snape est venue me le dire et j'ai failli ne pas le croire, mais ensuite je vous ai retrouvés à vous taper dessus et ça n'avait rien de normal. Je me suis posé des questions, mais…»

Il se courbe et je vois comme il est blessé. _J'ai vraiment tout raté._

« Prongs, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, tu n'aurais jamais compris…

– Si seulement tu m'avais donné une chance de comprendre! s'emporte-t-il. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais réussi, c'est vrai. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami…

– Je te demande pardon.

– Je ne veux pas de tes excuses! Depuis quand, hein? Depuis quand ça dure?

– Un peu moins de six mois…

– _Six mois_? Tu… Avec une fille, ça n'a jamais duré plus de… Sirius, tu es gay?

– Je ne sais pas…

– Tu ne sais pas!

– Au moins en partie, manifestement.»

James se détourne, un poing sur le front.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Ignorer quelque chose d'aussi important…

– J'ai failli te le dire…

– Je n'ai rien vu! Rien du tout! Je ne pensais qu'à moi et ma vie sentimentale foireuse… Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus à blâmer.

– C'est fini, James.»

Il prend un air peiné, mais cette fois c'est par compassion.

« Et… Tu… Tu le vis comment?»

Surpris, je hausse les épaules.

« Oh, je… Tu sais…»

James me passe un bras autour du cou et appuie sa tête contre la mienne.

« Je sais.»

**- O - O - O -**

« Gwen, rends-moi ça. Ce n'est pas un livre pour les enfants!

- Moi aussi ça m'intéresse, les hippies !

- Oui mais non.

- Eh, tu savais qu'on avait un chacra près de l'anus?

- Oui. Donne.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a offert ce livre?»

Je lui adresse un regard lourd de sens.

« Ah. Je me disais, aussi. Le fétichisme, c'est pas très bon, tu sais.

- Je vais le jeter! Plus tard.

- Oh-oh! Regarde qui voilà…

**- O -**

« Padfoot, regarde si Lily me regarde quand on passe!» me souffle James.

Je jette un regard du côté de Lily. Derrière elle, j'aperçois Severus assis sous un arbre avec sa cousine. Nos regards se croisent, puis se détournent.

« Alors ?

– Elle ne te regarde pas.

– Ah bon…

– Elle te _dévore_ des yeux!

– Ha! Je le savais! Elle a aimé mes fleurs!»

- O -

Sirius rit avec ses amis. Comme d'habitude. _Rien à foutre._

Je me détourne.

« Gwen, si tu ne me rends pas ce livre, je te fais pousser des oreilles d'âne.

– Chiche!»

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin.

Rendez-vous prochainement pour les bonus DVD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	18. BONUS DVD part 1

**_Note :_** _Posté pour célébrer la 1000e review. Pas sûre du tout de la qualité du truc, mais ça commence à faire trop de temps que je le récrit sans en être satisfaite. De toute façon c'est du bonus, faut pas être trop exigeant ;p._

_Chiche !_ c'est fini, et vous regardez le générique de fin défiler d'un oeil morne.

**_Starring (in order of appearance)_ :**

**Sirius Black ... the cool and handsome hero  
James Potter ... Sirius Black's best friend  
Remus Lupin ... Sirius Black's werewolf friend  
Peter Pettigrew ... Sirius Black's dumb friend  
Lily Evans ... the girl whom James Potter is in love with  
Sue Lumpington ... Sirius Black's last girlfriend  
Eric Diggory ... some very handsome guy who goes out with Sue  
Lenna ... Remus Lupin's Slytherin girlfriend  
Severus Snape ... the dark, nevrotic and big-nosed hero  
Professor McGonagall ... the fearsome Transfiguration teacher  
Tim Madley ... Severus Snape's smartest roommate  
Marshall Bulstrode ... Severus Snape's foolest roommate  
Andrew and Jonathan Baddock ... Severus Snape's twin roommates  
Gwendolyn Nightingale ... Severus Snape's cousin  
Samantha Crow ... a Slytherin girl at the Halloween ball  
Professor Dumbledore ... the headmaster  
Madam Pomfrey ... the nurse  
Professor Stuffbell ... the Potions teacher  
Professor Wilkes ... the DADA teacher & traitor  
Adam Wilkes ... Pr Wilkes' super popular Slytherin son  
Pookie ... Sirius Black's teddy bear  
Bethany Clarke ... the bespectacled girl in love with Severus Snape  
Danae Potter ... James Potter's liberated mother  
Matthew Potter ... James Potter's conciliant father  
Bernard Black ... Sirius Black's squib, drunkard, smoker and librarian uncle  
Catherine "Cathy" Berger ... Sirius Black's first love  
Isaac Nightingale ... Gwendolyn's father (and Severus Snape's uncle)  
Mrs Snape ... Severus Snape's slightly nuts mother  
the portrait of Mr Snape ... the portrait of Severus Snape's father  
Simon ... one of Gwendolyn's pretendant**

Et que faire à présent ? Oh, si vous jetiez un oeil aux bonus du DVD ?

**MENU  
I - Les fins alternatives** (juste parce que la vraie fin est vraiment trop nulle)  
**II - Les scènes coupées** (sans intérêt, c'est pour ça qu'on les a coupées)  
**III - Le bêtisier **(long et ennuyeux, tout ce que ne doit pas être un bêtisier, aaaarh)  
**IV - Interviews et réactions **(pour faire genre)

Ouah ! Ça alors, c'est du vrai bonus DVD _à la_ Harry Potter avec presque rien d'intéressant dedans ! Ça vous émoustille tant que vous lancez le mode **lecture intégrale** pour n'en surtout pas perdre une miette et tout voir dans l'ordre.

_BON VISIONNAGE !_

**_I - Les fins alternatives_**

Au programme :  
- la fin où l'amour triomphe toujours  
- la fin où tout le monde est gay (sauf James)  
- la fin bien où les années ont passé

_AVERTISSEMENTS : Beware the shôjo._

_o_

_o_

_o  
_

**1) La Fin où l'Amour triomphe toujours**

Mais tout ne pouvait finir ainsi.  
La passion flamboyante qui avait consumé nos héros durant des mois ne pouvait être si facilement é, un soir, lorsque la rage de l'un et l'autre se fut apaisée, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis à la même table de la bibliothèque, et que par une chance extraordinaire tous les autres élèves eurent simultanément fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire là et furent partis, à ce moment-là, les battements de leurs coeurs s'accélérèrent et la lumière se tamisa.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, faisant semblant de travailler, mais Severus fit plusieurs erreurs dans son devoir de potions et Sirius écrivit "Severus" sans s'en rendre compte à toutes les lignes. Peu à peu, leur rythme d'écriture se ralentit et leurs yeux se relevèrent.  
Dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, un feu ardant embrasa leurs coeurs en lambeaux. Ils se continrent néanmoins, Severus affichant son masque de marbre et Sirius durcissant son expression avec fierté. Mais il ne sentit pas sa moue pointer et bientôt les prunelles de Severus y restèrent fixées avec souffrance.  
« Siri... » Il s'interrompit en pinçant les lèvres au son de sa propre voix et Sirius frémit. « _Si ridicule_ que cela puisse paraître, Black, je crois que tu viens d'écrire qu'une pincée de _Severus_ était nécessaire à la potion pour arriver à maturité.  
- Et alors ? fit Sirius, sur la défensive. La façon dont je prends mes notes ne te regarde pas. Puisque c'est ça, je vais l'embrasser - _l'effacer_ immédiatement. »  
Seulement, il ne pouvait se détourner des yeux blessés qui le dévisageaient. Severus porta inconsciemment sa main à ses lèvres et les frôla du bout des doigts.  
« Eh bien, vas-y, murmura-t-il.  
- Je vais le faire, assura Sirius.  
- Chiche. »  
Sirius se leva d'un bond, brandissant sa gomme d'un air de défi. Severus se leva d'un bond aussi, juste pour ne pas être en position d'infériorité.  
« Je vais vraiment le faire, Snape ! menaça Sirius.  
- Tu n'auras jamais le cran.  
- Tu l'auras voulu ! »  
Et il jeta sa gomme à travers la pièce pour attraper Severus par le col et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais pas trop longuement, pour que cela ait l'air naturel. Après quoi il se rassit et retourna à ses notes.  
Severus réajusta sa robe, se passa une main dans les cheveux et retomba sur sa chaise, très droit.  
« Bien. »  
Sirius le regarda.  
« Pardon, tu disais ?  
- Je disais "bien", mais n'y vois surtout pas un jugement de qualité.  
- Évidemment. Il faudrait au moins un "très bien".  
- Ha ! Quelle prétention !  
- Tu me contredis ?  
- Parfaitement !  
- Tu es toujours autant de même mauvaise foi !  
- Tu es toujours aussi sûr de toi ! Tu veux voir ce que c'est, un "très bien" ?  
- Un peu, oui ! »  
Severus plaqua les mains sur la table pour se dresser à la rencontre de Sirius qui fit de même, et il s'appliqua à lui offrir le baiser de sa vie. Trois minutes plus tard, Sirius haletait :  
« C'est vraiment... C'est... C'est minable ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai "très bien" ! »  
Et il balaya leurs devoirs d'un geste avant de grimper sur la table pour enlacer le torse de Severus étroitement entre ses jambes. Au bout de cinq minutes de baiser passionné, Severus s'écarta un peu pantelant.  
« C'est... C'est de la triche... tu utilises tes mains...  
- Un bon baiser... est bien accompagné...  
- Dans ce cas, je peux en faire autant ! »  
Il se leva et rejoignit Sirius sur la table. Là, il plaqua son corps brûlant contre le sien et l'embrassa de nouveau. Profondément. À un certain point, Sirius s'effondra sur le dos et Severus avec lui, mais rien n'aurait pu interrompre ce baiser d'amour pur et innocent. Les mains fourrageaient fiévreusement dans les replis des robes.  
Le feu de leurs coeurs était à présent descendu plus bas - au niveau des reins, par là. Ils commençaient à laisser échapper de longs gémissements, qui fort heureusement ne furent pas remarqués par Mme Pince puisque par chance elle étrennait son nouveau walkman en écoutant du heavy metal avec le volume au maximum.  
« Oh, Severus...  
- Oh, Sirius...  
- Il faut que je te dise...  
- Oui ? »  
Des violons émirent une douce harmonie.  
« Je... Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !  
- Tu veux dire que quand tu m'as lancé vers une mort certaine, c'était par amour ?  
- Évidemment ! »  
Les fenêtres s'ouvrirent sous une bourrasque de vent et des pétales de cerisier rose volèrent dans toute la pièce.  
« Oh, quel soulagement !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Je t'aime tellement !  
- Cool !  
- Tu m'as tant manqué durant ces deux semaines de séparation définitive...  
- Embrassons-nous !  
- Oui !

- ...  
- Encore !

- ...  
- Tu crois qu'il serait indécent de faire l'amour sur une table de la bibliothèque ?  
- Tu veux dire dans un lieu public en plein jour quand n'importe qui pourrait arriver et quand la vieille bibliothécaire est juste à côté ?  
- Oui !  
- Bien sûr que non. »  
Lorsque Sirius et Severus sortirent de la bibliothèque un certain temps plus tard, c'était main dans la main et auréolés de bonheur. La nuit était tombée, et ils se laissèrent tenter par une promenade au clair de lune. Dans le ciel étoilé, il semblait que les étoiles scintillaient comme jamais et que les planètes dansaient et que la lune était en forme de coeur.  
Ayant laissé leurs pas les guider, Sirius et Severus arrivèrent soudain au sommet d'une splendide falaise surplombant l'océan.  
« Ça alors, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel endroit existait à Poudlard », dit Sirius.  
Tous deux s'assirent dans l'herbe douce et fraîche - mais point assez fraîche pour refroidir leur passion incandescente ! Tête contre tête, ils contemplaient le paysage en respirant le même air.  
« Est-ce que tu as vu ce coucher de soleil magnifique, Sirius ?  
- Oui... Nous sommes pourtant en pleine nuit, c'est incroyable !  
- Je trouve aussi.  
- Et si on allait se baigner ?  
- Euh, tu sais qu'on est au nord de la Grande-Bretagne ?  
- Allons, c'est l'été !  
- Oui, mais nous sommes au nord de la Grande-Bretagne.  
- Mais-euh...  
- Bon, on va se tremper les pieds, alors », céda Severus avant que Sirius ne se remette à bouder.  
Ils dévalèrent au ralenti le petit sentier qui permettait de descendre de la falaise jusqu'à Poudlard Beach. Sirius se jeta aussitôt à l'eau.  
« Elle est bonne ! Viens, Severus ! »  
Severus retroussait soigneusement le bas de son pantalon. Il souleva sa robe pour entrer dans l'eau jusqu'à hauteur des chevilles.  
« J'y suis. »  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Il rejoignit Severus et lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner vers le large.  
« Sirius, non !  
- Alleeeeeez !  
- Non, je n'aime pas l'eau !  
- Mais si, tout le monde aime l'eau ! »  
Severus allait protester davantage, mais il marcha par mégarde sur la carapace du crabe rouge qui faisait le crooner depuis tout à l'heure, glissa et s'étala de tout son long dans l'eau. Le crabe s'en fut en grommelant que puisque c'était comme ça, il retournait chez la petite sirène.  
Sirius sauva Severus d'une noyade tragique dans trente centimètres d'eau, et ce dernier s'accrocha à son cou comme un chat apeuré à une branche d'arbre.  
« Je suis tout mouillé, gémit-il.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Severus.  
- Si c'est grave.  
- Moi aussi je suis tout mouillé.  
- J'ai froid. »  
Sirius sourit et l'enveloppa de ses bras.  
« Mieux ?  
- Mmh. Un peu, mais j'ai encore froid.  
- C'est à cause du vent, ça ! Viens, on va dans l'eau.  
- Hein ? »  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "crustacé", Sirius avait entraîné Severus dans l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine.  
« Mmmaaaiiis ! Je voulais juste un bisou pour me réchauffer...  
- Oh, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »  
... Après cette nuit mémorable, Severus abandonna l'idée d'être Mangemort et fit son coming-out à sa famille qui le prit comme une excentricité de plus, et Sirius réussi à faire accepter leur relation à ses amis, même si Peter et James mirent beaucoup de temps à s'y faire.  
Sirius et Severus ne cessèrent jamais de s'aimer et aujourd'hui encore ils vivent heureux dans une grande maison au bord de l'océan.

**THE END.**

_AVERTISSEMENTS : remariage gay._

o

o

o

**2) La fin où tout le monde est gay (sauf James)**

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées. À peine avaient-ils quitté Poudlard que James, Peter, Sirius et Remus s'étaient tous retrouvés chez ce premier, ne pouvant tolérer un éloignement trop prolongé, meilleurs amis du monde obligent.  
En ces jours de canicule estivale, ils restaient à discuter dans la chambre de James.  
« C'était bizarre, cet au revoir avec Dumbledore, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- Mmh, si.  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi il avait besoin de Rusard pour lui remettre ses lentilles.  
- Surtout dans un placard à balais.  
- Surtout que Dumbledore porte des lunettes ! » s'exclama Peter.  
Il y eut un silence embarrassé  
« Hum... Comment ça va avec Sue, Peter ? » demanda Sirius pour changer de sujet.  
Peter tressaillit, puis rougit.  
« ... Mieux.  
- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?  
- Oui...  
- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama James. Tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi vous ne vous voyiez plus, ces derniers temps ?  
- Je ne sais pas si je dois...  
- Allez, Peter, fit Sirius, on est tes amis ! Tu peux te confier à nous !  
- C'est vrai, approuva James. On te raconte bien toutes nos petites histoires de coeur, nous... »  
Sirius éternua.  
« Eh, les gars, s'il ne veut pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave, intervint Remus. Chacun doit garder son... jardin secret... »  
Remus fit une oeillade vers Sirius qui lui tira la langue, trouvant que Moony insistait un chouïa trop lourdement sur ce coup-là. Remus baissa les yeux d'un air bizarre.  
Partagé entre le sentiment que Sue n'aimerait pas qu'il parle de leur secret à quelqu'un d'autre, et la joie d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'être le centre d'attention du groupe pour quelques minutes, Peter hésitait. Il finit toutefois par céder :  
« D'abord, promettez-moi que vous ne répéterez ceci à personne !  
- Promis ! répondirent en choeur les trois autres.  
- Je ne dis pas ça en l'air ! prévint Peter. Vous devez jurer d'emporter le secret dans votre tombe !  
- Juré ! s'exclamèrent encore ses amis.  
- Tu n'en parles même pas à Lily, James ! »  
James fit la moue.  
« Mais Lily est ma moitié, mon âme soeur, l'amour de ma vie ; est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas...  
- Je me fiche qu'elle soit la moitié d'âme soeur de ta vie, Prongs, tu promets !  
- Bon... Très bien, je promets, bougonna James.  
- Et toi, Remus...  
- Je ne dirai rien non plus, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis plus avec Lenna, de toute façon.  
- Hein ? s'écria Sirius.  
- Je ne t'ai pas dit ? On a rompu. On s'aime encore beaucoup, mais il y a d'autres personnes auxquelles nous tenons encore bien plus... En fait, elle sort avec Bethany Clarke.  
- Quoi ! s'étrangla James.  
- Mais, euh... dit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas une fille, Bethany Clarke... ?  
- Si, tout à fait, répondit Remus avec un sourire doux.  
- Mais... C'est bizarre, non ?  
- Comment tu te sens, Moony ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Sirius en venant s'asseoir à côté de son ami.  
- Oh, oui, je... » Remus considéra la main de Sirius sur son épaule. « Enfin, maintenant que tu le mentionnes, il est vrai que c'est tout de même un peu difficile... rompre avec quelqu'un... tu sais... » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius, qui l'écoutait avec attention. « Et, euh... Parfois, le soir, quand je suis seul dans mon lit... environné par les ténèbres... j'y repense, et...  
- N'en dis pas plus, Moony ! Je comprends ! » le réconforta Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
Remus accepta l'épaule compatissante de Sirius avec une certaine bonne volonté.  
« Bien sûr, la rupture aurait été bien plus douloureuse si je n'avais pas eu des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre... lança-t-il.  
- Ah... ? s'étonna Sirius. Mais qui...  
- Bon, euh, je croyais que vous vouliez que je vous parle de Sue ! s'énerva Peter.  
- Il a raison, vous pourriez le laisser parler ! grogna James.  
- ... Hein ? fit Sirius, se forçant à détacher son regard de la mer d'ambre des yeux de Remus.  
- Vas-y, Peter, lui sourit Remus en enroulant ses bras autour du torse de Sirius, qui commença à suer à grosses gouttes. Je suis parfaitement installé pour t'écouter.  
- Merci... dit Peter, un peu ronchon. Bon, eh bien... J'ai commencé à me prendre le bec avec Sue quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne voulait jamais qu'on s'enlace. J'étais un peu vexé, parce qu'avec Diggory elle faisait beaucoup moins de manières, et quant à Sirius... »  
Son regard se tourna vers l'intéressé, qui, très tendu, fixait du coin de l'oeil le Remus blotti contre lui qui, décontracté, regardait avec attention Peter qui, contracté, regardait Sirius.  
Il y eut un blanc.  
« Bon, tu vas accoucher, oui ! trépigna soudain James qui se rongeait frénétiquement les ongles, faisant sursauter le pauvre Peter.  
- Ta curiosité est toujours aussi maladive, Prongs, souligna Remus, qui faisait aller et venir le bout de ses doigts légers sur le dos de la main de Sirius.  
- Euh... Oui... La même chose pour moi... balbutia Sirius.  
- Je reprends donc, soupira Peter. Sue a fini par lâcher que si Diggory l'avait plaquée, c'était justement en conséquence à leurs étreintes... Là, j'ai cru comprendre que Diggory préférait les filles à... hum... plus forte poitrine.  
- Le goujat ! commenta James. Bien entendu, Lily est _parfaitement_ proportionnée, mais je l'aimerais toujours même avec quelques bonnets de moins ! »  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il me cause de bonnets... ?_ s'interrogea Peter, perplexe. Il reprit néanmoins.  
« Alors j'ai dit à Sue que je l'aimais pour elle-même et pas pour son corps, et que je me fichais bien de cette histoire de poitrine.  
- Bien dit, approuva Remus, dont la main droite caressait la nuque de Sirius tandis que la gauche s'était négligemment posée sur sa cuisse.  
- Gn... nnn... nnné, dit Sirius avec pertinence.  
- Hum... » Peter détourna les yeux pour contempler plutôt le visage avide de James. « Je lui ai donc dit tout ça, mais...  
- Il y a toujours un "mais", murmura James, qui, n'ayant plus d'ongles, se rongeait maintenant les doigts d'un air angoissé.  
- Mais Sue ne voulait pas me croire. Elle disait que si je la voyais telle qu'elle était réellement, je la quitterais. Ses propos étaient incohérents... Jusqu'au moment où elle a dit...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?? couina James entre ses mains.  
- Elle m'a avoué son secret.  
- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ???_ » piailla James, au bord de l'agonie.  
Peter inspira profondément et prit un ton grave :  
« Sue... est un homme.  
- Aaaaaarrrgh !!! »  
James venait de tomber de son siège sous le choc de la révélation et du relâchement brutal de tous les muscles de son corps.  
Peter se retourna alors pour contempler avec satisfaction l'effet que son petit scoop avait eu sur les deux autres. Mais il fut quelque peu déçu en constatant que les deux autres s'en foutaient royalement, trop occupés à chuchoter entre eux, à une distance désormais fort inconvenante à leur amitié virile.  
« Eh ! Sirius ! Remus ! Vous m'avez écouté, au moins ?  
- Moony... Je ne sais pas si...  
- Appelle-moi Remus... »  
Contrarié, Peter aida James à se relever.  
« Wormtail, tu plaisantais n'est-ce pas ? Sue n'est pas un homme ?  
- Son prénom, en fait, c'est Sullivan.  
- Aaaaaarrrgh !!!!  
- Tu fais exprès de tomber ou quoi ? grogna Peter en se penchant pour ramasser un James tremblotant.  
- Mais alors... tu es gay ? fit le binoclard d'une voix haut perchée.  
- J'aime Sue », répondit simplement Peter.  
James écarta gentiment Peter de lui et s'assit sur sa chaise en se frottant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.  
« Ouah, ça ne fait plus que cinquante pour cent d'hétéros dans notre groupe, c'est... Aaaaaarrrgh !!!! »  
James s'écroula de nouveau en arrière. Peter suivit son regard qui le mena à Sirius et Remus, qui avaient décidément une étrange conception de l'amitié virile.  
« Padfoot ! Moony ! bégaya James en se raccrochant à sa chaise. Pou... Pourquoi vous faites ce truc avec vos bouches ! Si c'est une blague que vous me faites...  
- Remus...  
- Mmh...  
- Je ne suis pas vraiment remis de mon histoire avec Severus et j'ai peur de t'utiliser pour oublier...  
- Oh, oui, utilise-moi... »  
Les deux enlacés tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit, et James se mit à sangloter.

**- O - O - O -**

Pendant ce temps-là, dans quelque lieu secret, Severus attendait.  
Dans la pièce avec lui se trouvaient quelques Mangemorts, et d'autres jeunes recrues qui, comme lui, allaient avoir aujourd'hui le privilège de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.  
Severus était un peu nerveux et avait mal aux jambes à force de rester debout. Il se forçait toutefois à se tenir le plus droit et le plus immobile possible, enveloppé comme tout le monde ici dans un long manteau noir, s'occupant pour passer le temps à compter les pellicules sur l'épaule du jeune homme devant lui.  
« Ne stresse pas, mon lapin, le Maître ne va plus tarder maintenant », chuchota soudain une voix à son oreille.  
Severus tourna vivement la tête, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage d'un garçon au sourire narquois. Il foudroya l'individu du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne reculer d'un pas.  
Le garçon semblait plus âgé que lui de quelques années. Il avait des yeux gris et scrutateurs, la peau pâle, et les cheveux blond platine. Blonds, et longs, si l'on en jugeait par la tresse ornée d'un coquet ruban argenté qui sortait de sa capuche.  
« Je vois... murmura le jeune homme. Tu es le genre ténébreux taciturne au visage de marbre, c'est ça ? »  
Severus plissa les yeux sans comprendre pourquoi l'autre disait un truc pareil. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose comme "Et toi tu es le genre blonde nymphomane, c'est ça ?", quand un frisson parcouru la salle. Il fit volte-face.  
Le Maître venait d'entrer.  
_Bordel_, songea Severus. Il était à peu près incapable de penser à quelque chose de plus judicieux. Ce fut donc le garçon blond qui énonça son impression près de son oreille :  
« Il en impose, hein ? »  
On pouvait le dire comme cela.  
À ce stade, ce n'était plus du charisme. Il aurait fallu inventer un mot pour décrire ce que dégageait cet homme-là. La puissance, une incroyable puissance, en constituait la majeure partie.  
« Et encore, poursuivit la voix, tu ne l'as pas vu sans sa cape : il est foutrement sexy... Mais ne rêve pas, mon lapin : ce type-là, il couche pas. »  
Severus tressaillit et jeta au garçon derrière lui un regard dégoûté. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce taré ?  
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le taré lui tendit une main.  
« Moi, c'est Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. »  
Severus effleura la main tendue sans conviction.  
« Severus Snape.  
- Mais c'est que ça parle ! s'émerveilla ledit Lucius. Dans ce cas, dis-moi : et toi ?  
- Moi, quoi... ?  
- "Moi, quoi" ! répéta-t-il en riant. Qu'il est amusant... "Et toi", c'est-à-dire : et toi, tu couches ? »  
Severus ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il devait avoir mal entendu...  
« Fais pas ton effarouchée, mon lapin, tu me donnes faim... »  
Perturbé, Severus tourna de nouveau le dos au singulier personnage, se demandant s'il n'était pas en fait en train de dormir, prisonnier d'un étrange cauchemar (érotique, si l'on en jugeait par la main sur sa fesse droite). Il employa la vieille technique de la douleur pour s'en assurer...  
_SHBAF !  
_Hum, aucun doute, il était éveillé. La gifle qu'il venait de donner à Lucius Malfoy lui brûlait bel et bien la main.

**- O - O - O -**

James était à peine remis des chocs à répétition qu'il avait endurés quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il se rendit à son rendez-vous avec Lily. Il éprouvait une étrange solitude à être le seul hétérosexuel parmi ses amis, et il avait bien besoin de l'étreinte réconfortante de sa bien-aimée.  
Et elle était là, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi rayonnante.  
« Oh, Lily, si tu savais... J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.  
- Mon pauvre Jamie, susurra-t-elle. Une rude journée ?  
- Ça tu peux le dire ! J'ai découvert que les gays sont beaucoup plus nombreux que je ne le croyais...  
- C'est vrai ? sourit-elle. Ça tombe vraiment bien, alors. Figure-toi que je le suis aussi !  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Gay ! Ou lesbienne, si tu préfères. N'est-ce pas amusant ? »  
James était plus pétrifié qu'un rocher suisse.  
« Je suis vraiment contente que tu le prennes si bien. Ça ne te dérange pas si toi et moi on laisse tomber ? Depuis que Sirius et toi m'avez présenté votre vieille amie, Cathy, je ne peux plus penser à personne d'autre. » Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du James de pierre. « Merci d'être si compréhensif, tu es un ange ! Je penserai à toi si un jour j'ai des envies de maternité ! »  
Et sur ces mots, elle disparut en trottinant derrière la colline ensoleillée, derrière laquelle se dessinait un magnifique arc-en-ciel.  
**  
**o

o

o  
_  
AVERTISSEMENTS : presque crédible._

**3) La Fin où les années ont passé**

Sirius Black était, on pouvait le dire, passablement bourré.  
Il se trouvait à son bar préféré, un endroit original et accueillant dont la décoration éclectique l'amenait à croire une fois sur deux qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse, et où les employés étaient tous vêtus de corsets et porte-jarretelles. Et les cocktails y étaient _particulièrement_ succulents. Il avait bien mérité le droit d'être bourré, après tout c'était samedi soir et il avait travaillé dur contre des Mangemorts toute la journée. À présent, devant son verre d'alcool fluorescent, il méditait sur le sens caché de sa vie, et sur ses chances avec le serveur en mauve.  
Sans doute n'en serait-il pas là s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide d'être un Gryffondor. S'il avait suivi son idée de départ, il aurait profité de ses charmes pour se trouver une compagne ou un compagnon très riche qui l'aurait entretenu, lui et sa moto, pour le restant de ses jours, et il serait certainement à peu près heureux à l'heure qu'il était. Mais quand, à sa sortie de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'avait pas pu refuser. D'abord parce qu'il était un homme beaucoup trop bien pour refuser d'aider son prochain, et ensuite parce qu'il s'était dit qu'il s'amuserait bien.  
Résultat, trois ans plus tard, il se retrouvait à cumuler les boulots minables, économisant toute la semaine pour se payer une tournée des bars le week-end. Et même si, effectivement, il s'amusait bien à l'Ordre, il y avait des soirs comme celui-là où il ne savait plus très bien où il allait ni pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il faisait. À bien y réfléchir, peut-être son humeur maussade avait-elle quelque rapport avec le fait que, quelques jours plus tôt, Lily avait donné naissance à son premier enfant. Si on avait bien sûr invité le futur parrain à contempler la merveille, il avait vite dû débarrasser le plancher pour laisser leur intimité aux nouveaux parents. Jamais Sirius ne s'était senti aussi seul depuis que James s'était marié...  
C'est au milieu de ces idées grises qu'il vit une forme sombre s'asseoir à sa table. Une forme, c'est bien tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer entre les verres vides qui tantôt tournaient, tantôt se dédoublaient devant ses yeux. Il maugréa :  
« Chais pas d'où tu sors mais tu ferais bien d'y retourner, pasque c'pas avec toi que j'rentre ce soir !  
- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, Black. »  
Là, quelque chose s'éveilla dans le cerveau abruti de Sirius, quelque chose qui lui disait que l'inconnu n'en était peut-être pas un. Cette voix... ? Non, minute, c'était plus simple : on venait de l'appeler par son nom.  
Il plissa les yeux pour essayer d'empêcher l'environnement de danser sur sa rétine, sans grand succès. Il réalisa néanmoins que le visage de l'autre était dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un ample capuchon, tenue par ailleurs fort peu courante dans ce type de bar.  
« Qui t'es, toi ?  
- On ne peut pas parler ici. Allons dans l'arrière-cour.  
- Pas question ! grogna-t-il à la voix décidément trop familière. Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de m'proposer un hôtel, espèce de... de pauvre type... »  
Vif comme l'éclair, l'autre l'attrapa par le col et approcha son visage tout près du sien, là où il rencontra deux yeux noirs comme de l'encre qui paralysèrent son coeur l'espace d'un instant.  
« Tu vas venir avec moi, siffla l'homme.  
- _Snape_ ?  
- Boucle-la et suis-moi. »  
Sirius obéit cette fois, et se leva de table pour se laisser entraîner au-dehors dans une ruelle froide et obscure.Là, l'autre le plaqua contre un mur de pierre glacé et il agrippa son visage sans ménagement dans sa main.  
« Tu es complètement ivre, Black, observa-t-il. C'est lamentable.  
- C'est vraiment toi ? demanda Sirius en plissant les yeux. Pasque quand chuis rond comme ça, j'peux imaginer pas mal de trucs...  
- Oui, c'est moi, oui ! s'agaça Severus.  
- Ah, bien. »  
Et sans prévenir, Sirius lui colla son poing dans la figure.  
Severus jura en se tenant le nez.  
« T'es pas bien !  
- Mmh, nan, pas trop, malheureusement pour toi. En temps normal, j't'aurais peut-être laissé parler avant de te démolir la gueule, mais vu comme chuis beurré...  
- Ne sois pas stupide, Black, tu n'es pas en état de te battre contre moi, et ce n'est absolument pas dans ton intérêt. »  
Avec une rapidité surprenante étant donné sa quantité d'alcool dans le sang, Sirius attrapa le bras de Severus et en retroussa la manche. Un battement de cils plus tard, la baguette de son opposant était pointée contre sa gorge.  
« Alors t'en es vraiment un, ricana Sirius en le lâchant. Un Mangemort. Bien sûr. Tout le monde le dit, mais en l'absence de preuve, une partie de moi continuait à t'croire trop intelligent pour ça. Si t'es venu pour me tuer, vas-y, je manquerai pas à grand-monde.  
- Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi je suis venu, abruti, gronda Snape.  
- Pour quoi t'es venu, alors ? T'encanailler ? C'est les grandes vacances aussi chez les Mangemorts ?  
- Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter ? »  
À ce moment, un couple entra en gloussant dans la ruelle pavée et commença à s'activer contre un mur.  
« ... Bon, l'hôtel ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, grommela Severus.  
- Hein ? »  
Exaspéré, Severus l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la ruelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient la porte d'un hôtel miteux qui vendait les chambres à l'heure.  
« Euh... Snape... Je sais pas si...  
- Il nous faut un endroit tranquille pour parler.  
- Oui, mais...  
- Mr Jones ! »  
Severus se tourna vers le dirigeant de l'hôtel, qui venait d'apparaître et de s'adresser à Sirius.  
« Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'on ne vous avait pas vu. La onze, comme d'habitude ? »  
Severus tourna un regard stupéfait vers Sirius qui toussota dans son poing. Ce dernier marmonna un acquiescement et saisit la clef que lui tendait l'homme avant de s'engager en vacillant dans un escalier branlant. Il glissa un oeil embué vers Severus, qui le suivait avec une expression partagée entre le mépris, le dégoût et l'amusement.  
« Quelle espèce de vie pathétique tu mènes, Black ?  
- C'est vrai que t'es bien placé pour juger ma vie » marmonna Sirius, qui refusait de ressentir la moindre honte face à un Mangemort.  
Il se sentait un peu nauséeux, mais il était presque sûr que c'était dû à un verre de trop. Ou deux.  
Ils entrèrent dans une chambre un peu moins crasseuse que le reste de l'hôtel - au moins, les draps paraissaient propres il y avait des rideaux aux fenêtres. Sirius donna un tour de clef à la porte.  
« T'voilà à la merci d'un homme cuité, Snape.  
- Tu m'en vois terrifié.  
- Tu ferais bien.  
- Écoute-moi...  
- T'as intérêt à bien parler. Normalement, chuis censé attraper les Mangemorts vivants, mais pour toi j'pourrais bien faire une exception...  
- Il faut que tu m'aides ! »  
Sirius se demanda si les vapeurs d'alcool dont il tentait d'émerger n'étaient pas à l'origine de ces paroles grotesques. Il laissa échapper un gloussement.  
« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
- Ahaha ! Alors t'as pété un câble ! T'achever sera un acte de charité.  
- J'ai le droit de m'expliquer avant que tu ne te consacres à tes bonnes oeuvres ?  
- Mmh, fais vite alors, mon altruisme me démange. »  
S'adossant au mur, Severus tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, inspira profondément, et regarda Sirius à peu près en face.  
« Je voudrais conclure un marché.  
- Un marché.  
- Oui, avec Dumbledore.  
- Avec Dumbledore.  
- Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ?  
- J'vois toujours pas pourquoi t'es venu m'voir.  
- À ton avis ? Dumbledore est hors de ma portée, et je n'ai aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec votre côté sans me retrouver immédiatement à Azkaban...  
- Ça tu l'as dit ! railla Sirius. Tout le monde sait que t'es du côté de Voldemort, huhu...  
- Ne prononce pas ce nom, tiqua Severus.  
- C'est tellement pitoyable ! T'es même pas capable d'appeler par son nom celui qui t'a marqué le bras comme du bétail... »  
Furieux, Severus brandit sa baguette et Sirius, perdant aussitôt le sourire, fit de même. Les deux hommes étaient prêts à s'affronter en duel.  
« _Oh oui ! Oui ! OUI !_ »  
Stupéfaits, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le mur d'où venaient les cris.  
« _Mmh... Ah... Oh..._ »  
Severus était très décontenancé. Sirius éclata d'un rire un peu idiot.  
« Haha, tu verrais ta tête !  
- Tu es toujours aussi puéril, cracha Severus.  
- Et toi toujours aussi prude.  
- Absolument pas ! protesta Severus - avant de se rappeler qu'il était un _adulte_, maintenant. Revenons à mon problème, si tu veux bien. »  
Sirius s'approcha avec un sourire de travers.  
« Ton problème, hein ?  
- Euh... Oui, fit Severus, légèrement inquiet.  
- T'es sûr qu'il se situe pas un peu plus bas, ton problème ?  
- ... Quoi ? Ne sois pas stupide...  
- Pourquoi t'es venu me voir, moi ? »  
Severus sentait le mur dans son dos. Il se sentit gagné par une vague de claustrophobie.  
« Parce que tu es le seul qui a une chance de m'écouter... »  
Sirius s'avança jusqu'à ce que Severus doive se coller au mur pour éviter tout contact physique.  
« Et pourquoi j't'aiderais, hein ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ?  
- Tu me connais, plaida Severus. J'admets avoir fait une erreur en devenant Mangemort. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas idiot...  
- Je sais ça, moi ?  
- J'ai des renseignements à donner et mon aide pourrait être précieuse... Je ferai ce qu'on me demandera pour ne pas être condamné.  
- Les gentils étaient pas ceux que tu croyais, finalement, mmh ? »  
Severus grimaça.  
« Il n'y a qu'un Gryffondor pour dire un truc pareil. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il y avait des gentils nulle part. Je suis toujours convaincu que Voldemort aurait pu changer les choses en bien... Mais le pouvoir l'a rendu fou.  
- Hn. »  
Sirius s'écarta et alla s'affaler sur le lit. Il était vraiment trop saoul. _Quel était ce sort pour clarifier les idées, déjà...?  
_Severus fit quelques pas vers lui, mais dans la limite du raisonnable.  
« J'ai droit à une seconde chance, Black.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi, exactement ?  
- Je veux que tu plaides ma cause auprès de Dumbledore. Je veux bien être un informateur si je suis acquitté.  
- Acquitté ? Rien que ça !  
- Je mourrai rien que si on découvre que je t'ai contacté.  
- Oh, chuis flatté que t'aies pris ces risques pour me revoir. T'es plus sentimental que t'en as l'air. »  
Severus roula les yeux.  
« Je te serai reconnaissant de cesser tes allusions si subtiles, Black. »  
Sirius se redressa avec un sourire.  
« J'note que tu nies pas, mmh ?  
- Peu importe ce que tu imagines, ma présence ici est sans équivoque. Tu es la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de demander de l'aide, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.  
- Bien triste choix. »  
Severus ne comprenait pas ce que Sirius entendait précisément par là, mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention.  
« Si tu refuses de m'aider, Black, dis-le tout de suite, qu'on en finisse.  
- Mmh.  
- Quoi, "mmh" ?  
- Bah, c'est pas que j'veuille pas, mais chuis pas très convaincu, là.  
- Comment, pas convaincu ?  
- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je t'aide ?  
- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai des informations de valeur à apporter !  
- Et si tu mens ?  
- Je ne mens pas !  
- Pas convaincu.  
- Je risque ma peau en ce moment même, tu le sais ?  
- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit.  
- Ça prouve bien ma bonne foi, non ?  
- Pas convaincu. »  
Severus semblait sur le point d'exploser.  
« J'sais c'qu'on va faire, dit Sirius. On a loué cette chambre pour une heure, pas vrai. Il te reste donc... quarante-neuf minutes pour me convaincre de t'aider.  
- Quoi ?!  
- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Snape.  
- ...

- Quarante-huit minutes.  
- Bon d'accord !  
- Parfait ! Reste plus qu'à enfermer nos baguettes dans une bulle magique, sinon c'est sûr que l'un de nous deux mourra avant la fin des quarante-huit minutes. »  
Severus ne bougea pas d'un muscle.  
« Oh-oh ? Y'a quelqu'un ?  
- Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à ma baguette.  
- J'parlais de ta baguette _magique_, Snape.  
- J'avais très bien compris ! rosit Severus.  
- Si t'as pas confiance, ensorcelle les baguettes toi-même. Moi j'vais prendre une douche. Froide. »  
Et sur ce, il se leva et balança sa baguette par-dessus son épaule.  
« Tu me laisses ta baguette ?! fit Severus avec surprise.  
- J't'ai déjà proposé de me tuer et t'as refusé, ça m'suffit.  
- Tu es vraiment ivre.  
- Ouaip. »  
Sirius traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte d'une pièce adjacente.  
« Eh, où tu vas ? s'alarma Severus.  
- Mmh, j'crois que c'est une salle de bain. Douche, toilettes... Oui, c'est ça. Salle de bain.  
- Tu comptes vraiment prendre une douche ?  
- Faut qu'je dessaoule pour écouter tes arguments.  
- Ça sent le coup fourré. »  
Sirius roula les yeux. Cela lui donna un vilain mal de crâne, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.  
« J'vais juste prendre une douche. Tu m'feras pas croire que tu sais pas ce que c'est, je sais _de source sûre_ que t'en as pris à une époque.  
- Tu pourrais aussi profiter de ce que je ne te voie pas pour appeler du renfort ! »  
Sirius s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte d'un air exténué.  
« Merlin. T'es encore _plus_ parano qu'avant. Mangemort, c'était vraiment pas un boulot pour toi. Bon ben puisque c'est ça... »  
Sirius commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ce qui rendit aussitôt Severus extrêmement nerveux.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- J'te l'ai dit, j'vais prendre une douche », grommela Sirius.  
Il s'empêtra les mains dans les boutons de la chemise, la jeta par terre avec agacement.  
« Rien dans les manches ! »  
Il ôta ses chaussures une à une, qu'il jeta à travers la pièce.  
« Et tiens, voilà mes chaussettes ! Maintenant le jean...  
- Ça ira, Black.  
- Sûr ? Tu veux pas surveiller pendant que j'suis dans la douche, aussi ? »  
Severus lui jeta un regard noir.  
« Ça t'amuse, hein ?  
- Follement », acquiesça Sirius en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
Avant de fermer la porte, il jeta son pantalon et son caleçon dans la direction de Severus. Celui-ci, stoïque, fit un pas de côté et poussa un soupir.  
Les canalisations émirent un bruit déchirant au moment où Sirius ouvrit le robinet de la douche.  
« Oublie pas d'ensorceler les baguettes ! lança-t-il à travers la porte. Et prépare vite tes arguments. Il reste trois quarts d'heure ! »  
Severus se demandait déjà ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette galère. Il était encore temps de s'en aller, bien sûr... Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ensorcela les baguettes exactement comme on le lui avait demandé et s'assit sur le lit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire.  
« Ah, ça va déjà un peu mieux, fit Sirius en sortant de la salle de bain au bout de quelques minutes. Je t'écoute Snape, ne perdons pas de temps.  
- Je... euh. »  
Sirius était anormalement _humide_ et _peu vêtu_. Sans attendre qu'il finisse de fixer sa serviette autour de sa taille, Severus s'enfuit dans un coin de la pièce, les mains sur les tempes en guise d'oeillets.  
« Tu quoi ? fit Sirius.  
- Dis-moi quand je peux me retourner.  
- Oh, tu es libre de tes actes. Du moins dans cette pièce...  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
- ... Tu peux te retourner. »  
Severus jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule et soupira.  
« Tu n'as aucune notion des convenances.  
- Et toi tu gaspilles le précieux temps qui t'est imparti en énonçant des évidences, répliqua Sirius en s'installant confortablement sur le lit pour entreprendre de se couper les ongles de pieds.  
- Je ne parle pas à un homme en caleçon.  
- Ah ? Dommage. Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir passer les quarante minutes qui restent à nous regarder en chiens de faïence.  
- Tu n'as pas _froid_ ?  
- Du tout. Toi par contre, tu dois avoir chaud avec ta cape. Tu as vraiment peur que je te viole si tu enlèves la moindre épaisseur ou quoi ? »  
Severus grommela et défit sa cape à contrecoeur. Sirius, pris de court, le regretta aussitôt.  
« Quoi ? »  
Sirius déglutit et se pencha sur ses orteils.  
Ça commençait mal. Severus portait un costume moldu, strict mais élégant, et cela seul suffisait à réveiller en lui quelques souvenirs qui devaient à tout prix rester tranquilles.  
« Assez perdu de temps, Snape. Je t'écoute.  
- Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne sais toujours pas très bien ce que je pourrais te dire. Les informations que je possède sont pour Dumbledore.  
- Trouve un moyen de me convaincre de ta bonne foi. Dumbledore est un homme bien trop occupé pour perdre son temps avec des sous-fifres dans ton genre, tu sais.  
- Sous-fifre ?! Je suis actuellement l'homme plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! rugit Severus.  
- Oh. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de rapports. »  
Consterné, Severus dévisagea l'homme absorbé par l'entretien de ses ongles de pieds.  
« Tu es un grand malade, Black.  
- Dis-moi, tu comptais passer inaperçu parmi les Moldus avec ce costume ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu changes de sujet ?

- Parce que je me dois de t'apprendre que la plupart des Moldus saints d'esprit ne portent pas de grande cape noire.  
- _Merci_, Black. J'en prends bonne note.  
- De rien.

- Black ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu n'auras bientôt plus d'orteils si tu continues. »  
Sirius se figea, puis posa son coupe-ongles de côté.  
« Certes. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me donner tes arguments. »  
Il arrangea tranquillement les oreillers dans son dos.  
« Black ?  
- Mmh ?  
- Essaierais-tu d'éviter mon regard ? »  
Abandonnant ses oreillers, Sirius releva lentement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Pour la dernière fois, dit-il d'un ton dur, qu'as-tu à offrir en échange de ta réhabilitation ?  
- Est-ce que je ne devrais pas te demander ce que _tu_ veux échange ?  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est toi qui t'exhibes en sous-vêtements, mais finalement c'est toi qui sembles gêné, Black. »  
Severus prit place au bout du lit avec un air narquois.  
« C'est le costume, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'il ressemble beaucoup à celui que je portais pour prendre le Poudlard Express, cette année où nous...  
- Ta gueule. Je... Ta gueule. »  
Sirius se leva et ramassa sa chemise, qu'il passa sans la boutonner.  
« Ah, c'est sûr que là, ça change tout », se moqua Severus.  
Sirius revint calmement vers le lit et se pencha vers Severus, sans un mot. Voyant avec satisfaction faiblir le sourire de l'autre homme, il lui glissa : « Tu es assis sur mon jean » et tira un coup sec sur le vêtement.  
« Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir discuter, maintenant ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir enfilé.  
- Je suppose que oui, si tu en as fini avec ton numéro de séduction.  
- Désolé, je ne peux pas me retenir en ta présence, ironisa Sirius.  
- Mais ne te retiens pas, Black, ridiculise-toi davantage ! »  
Perdant patience, Sirius se dit qu'il se montrait bien trop gentil et attrapa Severus par le col de sa chemise sans la moindre douceur.  
« _Quelles informations_, Snape ?  
- Tu es têtu ! suffoqua Severus, un peu impressionné malgré lui. Je ne peux pas m'amuser à divulguer ces renseignements à n'importe qui !  
- Tu me fais perdre mon temps.  
- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire !  
- C'est toi qui est venu me chercher, assume. »  
Severus se dégagea de la poigne de Sirius et lissa le tissu de sa chemise du plat de la main.  
« Que veux-tu entendre véritablement, Black ?  
- Je te l'ai dit, je veux...  
- Tu veux que je m'humilie, en fait, hein ? C'est pour ça ta petite exhibition, tu veux me faire rougir comme une vraie jeune fille, parce que tu es _si merveilleusement beau_ et que moi, pauvre cloporte, je n'ai certainement pu que me mourir d'amour pour toi pendant toutes ses années ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais un truc pareil ?!  
- Parce que tu y penses encore, bien sûr. Quatre ans ont passé et tu te rappelles encore tout dans les détails. Toute la période sympa, celle de nos batifolages idiots, et puis surtout la suite, le moment où tu m'envoies dans les griffes de ton pote le loup-garou... Bravo, vraiment, tu avais su trouver l'apothéose parfaite à l'accumulation de stupidité que fut notre histoire. Peut-être même que tu te sens un peu coupable en y repensant, mais là je te surestime sans doute. »  
Contre le mur d'en face, Sirius avait croisé les bras, l'air sombre.  
« Tu sembles en savoir long sur la question, dis-moi. Tu es sûr que c'est de moi que tu parles ?  
- Va savoir, ricana Severus d'un ton aigre.  
- Parce que tu as autant de raisons de culpabiliser que moi, tu sais. Je t'avais laissé le choix. Le secret de Remus ou moi. À cette époque, j'étais assez aveugle pour croire que tu me choisirais, moi. »  
Severus pinça les lèvres.  
« Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te donner le beau rôle.  
- Ouais, c'est mon superpouvoir caché. C'est quoi le tien ? Oublier la moitié de l'histoire pour te réconforter ?  
- En somme, tu avais raison, moi tort. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, les Gryffondors sont gentils, les Serpentards méchants.  
- Hey ! Tu es un _Mangemort_ ! rappela Sirius avec un rire consterné.  
- Et ça te fait plaisir, j'en suis sûr. Ça te donne raison. Grâce à ta petite blague, j'aurais pu être éradiqué de la surface de la terre avant de devenir le monstre que je suis devenu.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.  
- Non ? »  
Sirius chercha en lui-même s'il avait pu penser une chose pareille, et dû s'avouer que ça lui avait peut-être traversé l'esprit. Il releva les yeux vers Severus, sincère.  
« Je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais remis si Remus t'avait tué à ce moment-là.  
- Tu as donc des remords ?  
- Évidemment. »  
Severus sourit et se mit debout, triomphant.  
« Eh bien voilà, tu as l'occasion de te racheter en m'aidant maintenant. Convaincu ? »  
Il tendit une main vers Sirius qui, bouche bée, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
« Tu... Tu es une véritable enflure !  
- Je suppose que c'est un synonyme de Mangemort dans votre jargon ?  
- Tu essaies de me prendre par les sentiments ! Mais c'est ignoble !  
- J'essaie juste de te convaincre, c'est ce que tu m'as demandé.  
- Et moi qui allais me laisser embobiner par tes bobards, je n'arrive pas à le croire !  
- Eh, oh, bobards, bobards... Je n'ai rien inventé !  
- Je commençais à me dire qu'il restait quelque chose de ce que j'avais pu aimer en toi, et en fait tout ça c'était pour me manipuler !  
- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer.  
- Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! »  
Severus commençait à en avoir un tout petit peu marre de se faire insulter.  
« Eh bien sache que c'est réciproque !  
- Très bien, alors dégage !  
- Je vais me gêner !  
- Parfait, va-t-en !  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une minute de plus en ta compagnie, rassure-toi ! »  
Furibond, Severus ramassa sa cape et fit quelques pas vers la sortie, avant de s'arrêter net devant la porte. Il se retourna, mal à l'aise.  
« Je ne peux pas partir sans ma baguette. »  
Surpris, Sirius se rappela soudain que leurs deux baguettes étaient toujours en train de flotter dans des bulles de magie à deux mètres du sol.  
« Eh merde.  
- Il reste combien de temps ?  
- Un peu moins d'une demi-heure.  
- Bordel. »  
Sirius se laissa tomber au bout du lit, fatigué. D'un pas incertain, Severus alla prendre place à l'autre bout. Ils restèrent ainsi tout un moment sans rien dire.  
« Combien de temps ? demanda Severus au bout d'un moment.  
- Vingt-cinq minutes. Tu devrais t'acheter une montre, tu sais.  
- Je t'emmerde.  
- D'accord, je vois. »  
Un nouveau silence. Sirius jetait un oeil à sa montre toutes les dix secondes. Le temps passait terriblement lentement lorsque l'on ne faisait rien.  
« Bordel, je préférais encore quand tu voulais me casser la gueule, maugréa Severus.  
- Ça peut facilement s'arranger, tu sais.  
- Vas-y.  
- Quoi ?  
- Casse-moi la gueule, je le mérite. »  
Sirius hésita.  
« Là, comme ça ?  
- Puisque je te le dis ! »  
Il tourna les yeux vers ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.  
« Tu mérites que je te démolisse.  
- Ne te gêne pas.  
- Tu es une ordure de Mangemort. Tu as tué des gens.  
- J'espérais en sauver grâce à ton aide. »  
Sirius laissa échapper un cri de rage.  
« Arrête avec ton baratin ! Il n'y a pas une once de sincérité en toi. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as redonné un semblant d'espoir avant le piétiner sous mes yeux. Tu es un être _cruel_. »  
Severus était impassible.  
« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais encore espérer quelque chose de moi.  
- J'ai toujours été long à la détente.  
- Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais encore te décevoir davantage.  
- Eh bah tu vois, comme quoi.  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention. »  
Sa voix l'avait légèrement trahi sur cette dernière phrase.  
« En tout honnêteté, disait Sirius dans un sarcasme désespéré, à une minute près, j'aurais pu te pardonner, _et Merlin sait quoi d'autre_. » Severus ne manqua pas de déceler son léger rosissement. « Mais tu as mal calculé ton coup... Ça arrive.  
- Je ne t'ai pas menti pour parvenir à mes fins.  
- D'accord, tu as dit la vérité pour parvenir à tes fins. Pour ce que ça change.  
- Je pense que ça change.  
- ... Peut-être. »  
Severus jeta un regard du côté de Sirius, qui fit de même. Puis il se retournèrent vers leurs mains. Severus se racla la gorge, se gratta le nez, s'humecta les lèvres. Puis il se lança.  
« Écoute... Si je ne veux pas te dévoiler ce que j'ai à dire à Dumbledore, c'est parce que je doute que tu voudrais m'aider après. Mais c'est important. Ça concerne une erreur que j'ai faite, et que j'aimerais réparer. Et tu peux me croire, toi aussi tu le voudrais.  
- Alors ça me concerne en particulier ?  
- Plus ou moins...  
- Severus, s'il te plaît. »  
Soudain anxieux, Sirius ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait employé son prénom, mais Severus, lui, s'en trouvait troublé. Il se sentit incapable de soutenir son regard davantage.  
« Ça concerne Potter.  
- James ?! bondit Sirius.  
- Oui. Ne m'en demande pas plus...  
- Non, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter maintenant ! Est-ce que James est en danger ?  
- Il y a trop de choses que tu ne sais pas. Tu devras en demander certaines à Dumbledore.  
- Dis-les moi ! »  
Sirius s'était rapproché de Severus et l'avait attrapé par le bras. Le Mangemort avait un air défait.  
« Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Dumbledore qu'il te parle de la prophétie...  
- Une prophétie ?  
- Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas... Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu dois me croire.  
- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire davantage.  
- Bon sang. »  
Abattu, Sirius lâcha le bras de Severus, et se frotta les yeux. Les effets de sa cuite s'étaient changés en sommeil. Il aurait voulu dormir, maintenant, et ne pas se réveiller avant la fin de la guerre. Sans cette guerre, tout aurait été tellement différent...  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit finalement les yeux, il découvrit avec stupeur que Severus était beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'une minute plus tôt.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu...?  
- Aide-moi, Sirius », chuchota Severus.  
Le souffle de Severus enveloppait les lèvres de Sirius à chaque respiration. Sirius pouvait entendre son coeur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Severus fit mine de traverser les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, mais Sirius éloigna son visage.  
« Tu... Tu n'as pas à faire ça, balbutia-t-il, confus.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je ne te demandais pas... Je vais t'aider, c'est d'accord. Pas besoin de faire ça. »  
Tournant la tête, Severus esquissa un sourire aigre.  
« Je vois. Merci, Black. »  
Il regarda l'heure au poignet de Sirius et se leva.  
« Juste à temps. »  
La bulle qui retenait sa baguette éclata avec un "pop" et il l'attrapa au vol.  
« Pourquoi ma baguette ne...? s'étonna Sirius.  
- J'ai ensorcelé la tienne pour dix minutes de plus. Tu sais, juste au cas où. Tu ne t'en offusqueras pas ; nous sommes conscients l'un comme l'autre qu'entre nous la confiance n'est simplement plus possible. »  
Sirius se demanda s'il avait raté un épisode. Déjà, Severus était à la porte.  
« Au revoir, Black. Je te recontacterai prochainement. »  
Il actionna la poignée, mais la porte était toujours fermée à clef. Il poussa un grognement agacé et ouvrit le verrou d'un _alohomora_ anormalement peu assuré.  
« Attends, appela Sirius, sortant à grand peine de son hébétement. Tu oublies ta cape... »  
Il apporta le vêtement à Severus, qui ne le regardait plus en face.  
« Merci », fit celui-ci en attrapant la cape.  
Il s'avéra toutefois que les mains de Sirius refusaient de la lâcher.  
« Ça suffit comme ça, Black. Tu ne me retiendras pas dix minutes de cette façon.  
- Vraiment ? Comment, alors ? »  
Severus croisa son regard farouchement.  
« Ne te tiens pas si près. Tu es trop grand. »  
Sirius ne recula pas, au contraire, il posa ses mains sur la porte de chaque côté de Severus, frôla sa joue de la sienne, posa son front sur son épaule. Il y eut un instant de silence.  
« Je croyais que je n'avais pas à faire ça, grinça Severus, la voix rouillée.  
- Je suis un idiot.  
- Tu es bien le premier à t'imaginer que je puisse essayer d'accorder mes faveurs pour obtenir quelque chose.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Je savais que tu avais une mauvaise opinion de moi, mais alors à ce point...  
- Arrête. »  
Severus fut contraint d'obéir d'une main rugueuse sur la bouche. Puis, très vite, la main glissa sur sa nuque et la bouche de Sirius prit naturellement sa place, contact infiniment plus agréable. La porte trembla. Sirius frémit. Severus frissonna.  
C'était n'importe quoi. On ne pouvait pas passer des années à haïr quelqu'un pour lui sauter au cou dès qu'on se retrouvait seul dans une pièce avec lui.  
La cape glissa au sol. Les deux hommes avaient serré leurs mains sur les vêtements de l'autre dans leur étreinte disproportionnée - fort, fort, aussi fort que possible sans rompre le baiser - et même après le baiser l'étreinte durait encore, fort, fort, encore et encore. Sirius songea qu'il pourrait être intéressant de mourir en étreignant Severus, et Severus songea que vivre en étreignant Sirius serait tout de même plus intelligent.  
« Arrête de me contredire », murmura Sirius.  
Il y eut un "pop" quand la baguette de Sirius fut libérée de son sortilège, mais aucun des deux ne l'entendit. Ce qu'ils entendirent, par contre, furent les coups contre la porte.  
« Mr Jones ? L'heure est passée de dix minutes, il va falloir m'en payer une seconde ! »  
Un certain embarras vint rompre l'immobilité des deux hommes, qui se séparèrent avec de petits sourires gênés. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Sirius appuya le front contre la porte.  
« C'est bon, on sort. »  
Il ouvrit la porte.  
« C'est trop tard, protesta le gérant de l'hôtel. Ça fait déjà dix minutes. C'est une heure de perdue pour mon commerce. »  
C'était du gros mensonge, mais ce soir, Sirius n'était pas d'humeur à protester.  
« Bon, d'accord ! Je vous paierai votre foutue deuxième heure.  
- Merci, Mr Jones.  
- De rien, ça me fait plaisir », grogna-t-il avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.  
Il se retourna vers Severus avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Le malaise était palpable.  
« Ce n'était pas... très judicieux » dit à haute voix Sirius.  
Il tenait à montrer qu'il était adulte maintenant, mais il se tenait aux abords de Severus comme un petit garçon indécis.  
« Probablement pas, approuva Severus en lui caressant légèrement la joue.  
- On ne revient pas en arrière, c'est idiot, continua-t-il, frottant sa joue contre la main.  
- C'est quelque chose que j'ai fini par apprendre.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je paie la deuxième heure qu'on est obligé de rester, tu sais.  
- Certes non. »  
Alors que Severus l'attirait contre son coeur, il avait un peu mal dans cette même région. Severus ressentait la même douleur, chaque battement vrillant dans sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'ils le savaient tous les deux, il pouvaient au moins se consoler mutuellement.  
« Combien de temps ?  
- Quarante-huit minutes.  
- Merveilleux. »

_Voilà voilà voilà. Pour le vrai happy ending, remonter en haut de la page._

_À bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite des Bonus DVD :)._


	19. BONUS DVD part 2

_**Note :**__ Vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Plusieurs raison à cela._

_La raison principale, c'est que j'avais besoin des fins alternatives pour en finir pour de bon avec cette fic. Chiche et moi, c'est du passé. La rupture a été un peu douloureuse, malgré le soulagement qui l'accompagnait. Je n'ai plus très envie d'y penser désormais._

_La seconde raison c'est qu'en changeant d'ordinateur il y a presque un an maintenant, je n'ai pas transféré le fichier des bonus sur le nouveau. Ça m'a vachement aidée à oublier ces fichus bonus. Je me suis dit que vous aviez oublié aussi. Certaines reviews m'ont pourtant détrompée récemment._

_Pour finir, je suis partie en Espagne, donc ça fait trois mois que je n'ai même plus accès à ce fichier, laissé en France. Je viens seulement de le récupérer. Je vais m'y remettre, le cœur plus léger qu'autrefois. Les scènes coupées étaient déjà tout prêtes puisque ça ne demande aucun travail en soi, donc les voici ! Désolée pour ce bonus un peu minable, mais c'est pour dire "me revoilà"._

°°°

_**II – Les scènes coupées**_

Les scènes qui sont parties à la poubelle pour une raison ou pour une autre… D'intérêt très inégal, il va sans dire. J'ai mis toutes celles qui étaient d'une longueur un peu respectable, ça pourra jamais être pire que les scènes coupées des DVD d'Harry Potter ;p.

Mode d'emploi : petit résumé _(entre parenthèses et en italiques)_ pour vous aider à situer le passage, éventuel extrait **°o°**entre trucs comme ça parce ffnet fait même chier avec les crochets**°o°** paru dans le chapitre pour la continuité.

**- Chapitre 6 : Baston ! -**

_(Début du chapitre : de bon matin, Severus se rend à la bibliothèque, et Sirius ne tarde pas à arriver pour l'enquiquiner.)_

**°o°**

Black se contente de m'épingler d'un regard vraiment, vraiment noir.

_Parfait, je suis le plus fort à ce jeu-là._

Je le fixe pareillement.

Un bon moment.

J'esquisse un rictus méprisant… et aussitôt, sans que j'aie eu le temps de voir venir quoi que ce soit, le Gryffondor me donne une claque.

Éberlué, je porte ma main à ma joue.

« Mais que… ?

– Tu as perdu ! rigole-t-il.

– Excuse-moi ?

– Tu as souri le premier ! Donc tu as perdu. »

J'offre à Black une expression de consternation la plus totale.

**°o°**

« Tu n'as jamais joué à ça, quand tu étais gosse ?

– Je ne jouais pas beaucoup quand j'étais gosse. »

Maintenant c'est lui qui semble décontenancé.

« Même pas à l'école ?

– Je ne suis pas allé à l'école.

– Oh, je vois, un précepteur ? Il est vrai que la plupart des Serpentards n'aiment pas mélanger leurs enfants au bas peuple, murmure-t-il sarcastiquement, comme pour lui-même, avec une moue écœurée.

– Alors toi, pour donner des leçons sur les préjugés, tu repasseras !

– Mais c'est vrai, non ?

– En ce qui me concerne, je réplique sèchement, je vivais dans un endroit trop isolé pour trouver une école éloignée de moins de plusieurs kilomètres, et mon… » – je déglutis péniblement – «… mon père préférait me dispenser un enseignement lui-même. »

Je ne devrais pas avoir cette conversation. Pourquoi suis-je en train de discuter de mon enfance avec Sirius Black ? Il est certainement la dernière personne à qui je désire en parler.

« Eh bien, ça a dû te changer, Poudlard », note Black. _Arrête de faire semblant d'être intéressé, sale Gryffondor. Mais au fait, il est issu d'une famille serpentard !_

« En effet, dis-je avec amertume, j'ai pu découvrir que les enfants de mon âge dont je désespérais de faire la connaissance étaient tous plus… "décevants" les uns que les autres.

– Pourquoi, ils ne se vautraient pas devant toi pour te servir de carpette ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer vertement, mais décide finalement de ne rien dire. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de lui.

°

°

**- Chapitre 7 : Le fauteuil -**

_(Première version du début du chapitre, directement à la suite du chapitre 6 où Severus s'en est pris plein la tronche : après une nuit à l'infirmerie et une discussion matinale animée, Sirius laisse Severus se faire soigner et rentre à son dortoir.)_

Je referme la porte le cœur léger.

Rien de tel qu'un bon fou rire pour commencer la journée. Même si un fou rire avec Severus Snape, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela m'arriverait un jour. Avant hier matin, je n'aurais même jamais cru qu'il soit capable de faire autre chose que ricaner méchamment. Quand je l'ai entendu, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai failli en tomber de ma chaise.

Hé, finalement, c'est lui qui est tombé.

Je monte quatre à quatre les marches de la tour.

_Des chacras… N'importe quoi…_ Je pouffe en y repensant. _Ce mec est vraiment trop…_

_Con._

Je m'arrête au beau milieu de l'escalier.

_C'est ça, oui, con. Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas le supporter._

Je m'appuie au mur, me sentant soudain très mal.

_Enfin… admettons que je le supporte. À peu près._

Je lève les yeux vers la volée de marches qu'il me reste à gravir et soupire. Il est trop tôt et je manque de sommeil. _Fichus cauchemars…_ On devrait être autorisé à circuler en balai dans les couloirs.

Je traîne péniblement mon pied jusqu'à la marche suivante, puis l'autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'en haut. Et à chaque nouveau pas, je me répète :

« Snape n'est qu'un pauvre type, un Serpentard de la plus pitoyable espèce, je le méprise, je le déteste… »

Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, j'ai carrément le moral dans les chaussettes.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ?

– _Pax et felix_ », je répète un peu plus distinctement.

_Stupide mot de passe, et stupide bonne femme, et stupide Snape, et stupide, stupide, stupide Sirius…_

J'ai vraiment eu très peur hier soir. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était… Il ne bougeait plus. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne voulais pas ça. Même un bâtard de Serpentard ne mérite pas de crever seul dans un cachot humide.

_Sirius, franchement. Si tu veux devenir Auror, il faudrait peut-être que tu sois capable de voir un cadavre sans avoir envie de fondre en larmes._

Fait chier.

J'ai besoin d'une douche. Brûlante.

°

_(Au petit déjeuner suivant, après la longue discussion avec James dans la salle de bain interrompue de temps à autres par un Remus fatigué.)_

« Bon sang, Peter, ton appétit me surprendra toujours.

– Ma mère dit qu'un bon petit déjeuner…

– … est le premier pas vers une bonne journée, je sais. »

Il me sourit avant de mordre sauvagement dans sa tartine.

« Ta mère est quelqu'un de très sensé », apprécie Remus en trempant un pain au chocolat dans son bol. Il se tourne vers James et moi. « Lequel de vous deux me trouve rachitique, déjà ?

– Ah, tiens, ça aussi, tu as entendu…

– Je m'en serais passé.

– Euh… glousse James. C'était pour rire, voyons… Bon, moi je vais dehors, il fait beau pour une fois. Tu viens, Padfoot ?

– Humpf ffhm ! je proteste en brandissant mon petit pain au lait entamé.

– Allez, viens, tu finiras dehors », insiste-t-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Nous sortons de la Grande Salle et, comme nous nous engageons dans le couloir, je repère un peu plus loin une silhouette familière. _Il est déjà sorti de l'infirmerie ?_

« Tiens, Sirius, regarde ! m'appelle James. Ton amant de la nuit dernière ! »

°

°

**- Chapitre 9 : N'importe quoi -**

_(En sortant de la salle d'étude au début)_

Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, j'hésite. _Où est-ce que je vais ?_ Je me demande par où est parti Severus. Enfin, Snape. Severus. Snape. Severus. Oh, qu'importe ! Je ne veux plus le voir. Je voudrais oublier qu'il existe, juste un moment. Un moment de répit…

Je me décide finalement pour une promenade au clair de Lune sous ma forme canine.

Je m'engage dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée quand soudain…

« Eh, Padfoot ! »

Je me retourne et ressens une joie sans nom en voyant James approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? dit-il. Tu ne devais pas bosser…

– James ! je m'exclame d'une voix plaintive en me jetant dans ses bras.

– …avec Snape ? … Euh, Sirius… Tu fais quoi, là ?

– Un câliiin !

– Oui, je vois ça… Tu vas bien ?

– Nooon ! »

Il me tapote le dos.

« Bon, Sirius, je ne voudrais surtout pas te vexer, mais les câlins, ce n'est plus trop de notre âge…

– Je suis _si_ malheureux…

– D'accord, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais peut-être pleurer sur mon épaule dans le dortoir, parce que si quelqu'un arrive on va nous prendre pour deux folles en pleine rupture. »

Je m'écarte vivement.

« Tu as raison.

– Comme d'hab', fait-il avec un clin d'œil. Allez, viens cocotte. »

Il fait un mouvement de tête en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. J'ai un petit rire.

« Je te suis ma poule », je réplique en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il caquette en réponse.

Je me rends compte qu'en deux minutes, il a réussi à me faire retrouver le sourire.

« Vas-y, raconte-moi tout, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Snivellus ? Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui t'a changé en jeune fille éplorée ? »

Le contredire. Vite.

« Non, non, bien sûr… Je… Je ne l'ai même pas vu…

– Ah bon ? Vous ne deviez pas vous retrouver pour travailler… et plus si affinités ? raille-t-il.

– Il n'est pas venu…

– Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait poser un lapin par Snape ! rigole James. Ça, c'est la meilleure ! »

Il continue à rire en secouant la tête.

Je me mords la lèvre. Pourquoi je lui ments ?

« Alors, si ce n'est pas Snape, c'est quoi ?

– Eh bien… Ce n'est pas évident…

– Attends, on arrive. »

Nous nous arrêtons devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Mot de passe ?

– _Lac gallinaceun_ », répond James.

Le tableau pivote aussitôt. Nous entrons dans la salle commune, et ce n'est qu'une fois la porte du dortoir refermée derrière nous que James me prie de continuer.

_**NdA **_Lac gallinaceun_ signifie 'lait de poule'… Private joke ._

°

°

**- Chapitre 10 : Comme chien et chat -**

_(Sur le canapé, au début : Severus papouille un Sirius pas si endormi que ça, et Sirius empêche joyeusement Severus de lire – oh la la, je peux pas croire que j'aie écrit des trucs aussi neuneus XD.)_

**°o°**

Il me dévisage quelques instants, et se met à rire joyeusement en s'adossant de nouveau à l'accoudoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu rougis à chaque fois ! »

Je ne sais pas si j'ai rougi, mais tout le sang s'évacue de mes joues à ces mots.

J'étais pourtant passé maître dans le contrôle du rougissement, me semblait-il. _Ce type a une très mauvaise influence sur moi_, je me répète pour la centième fois au moins.

**°o°**

Je vais pour protester quand je m'aperçois qu'il a ramassé mon livre et le parcourt avec intérêt. Incrédule, je touche sa main pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un hallucination. Il relève la tête sans cesser de sourire.

« Oui ?

– Tu te sens bien ?

– Oh ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, du moins durant les deux minutes qui se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois que j'ai eu le privilège d'embrasser ces lèvres si…

– Ça va ! je le coupe, vaguement catastrophé. Un simple "oui" m'aurait suffi !

– Non, je n'ai pas réussi à te faire rougir cette fois…

– Parce que c'est un jeu ?

– Évidemment.

– Abruti.

– Je vais finir par croire que chez toi ce mot a une connotation affective.

– Je traîte Madley d'Abruti.

– D'accord, ce mot n'a pas de connotation affective. À moins que tu ne sortes avec Madley, bien sûr. Sors-tu avec Timothy Madley, Severus ? »

Je le dévisage avec la plus totale consternation.

« Tu ne réponds pas… Est-ce un aveu ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à partager… »

_C'est cela qu'on appelle "partir en live", je crois ?_

« Surtout avec quelqu'un comme Madley…

– Sirius, tu es un…

– Abruti ? suggère-t-il.

– J'allais dire cinglé, mais abruti fonctionne aussi. Et repose ce livre, enfin, à quoi tu joues ?

– Euh… Je lis. C'est ce qu'on fait en général avec ces petits paquets de feuilles reliées et couvertes de gribouillis.

– Mais cela ne t'intéresse pas !

– Il semble que si, puisque je suis en train de le lire.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce qui m'intéresse. N'attends pas cela de moi. »

°

°

**- Chapitre 16 : -**

_(Severus s'inquiète parce que les gens commencent à jaser autour d'eux. Sirius essaie de calmer le jeu.)_

**°o°**

– Des rumeurs, il y en a toujours eu, surtout à mon compte et au tien ! Elles s'éteignent vite, et si on fait comme si de rien n'était, personne ne se doutera qu'il y a bel et bien un fond de vérité…

– Tu appelles ça un _fond_ de vérité ! Si on se met à t'observer un tant soit peu, on trouvera largement de quoi faire courir des bruits pour les deux décennies à venir… !

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que tout le monde te connaît. Si tu avais pu être sans intérêt comme la plupart des gens, ce serait beaucoup moins préoccupant.

– Je suis _vraiment_ désolé d'être une bombe sexuelle.

– Tu n'as rien de plus constructif à dire ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Plaquons tout et menons une vie de bohème à travers le monde ?

**°o°**

– Sirius, il va falloir qu'on se voie moins. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu retournes à ton dortoir maintenant, et qu'au moins un de nous deux aille dîner dans la Grande Salle ce soir. »

Sirius hoche juste la tête. Hum._ C'est le moment où tu dois dire que tu veux rester, non ?_

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » fait-il simplement.

_Mais non !_ _Dis que tu veux rester !_

Je suis incapable de répondre, ma colère remplacée par un certain désespoir. C'est trop nul la vie.

Sirius ramasse son sac et commence à y ranger ses affaires.Je le regarde s'activer en me rongeant un ongle.

« Eh… »

Il se redresse aussitôt.

« Oui ?

– C'est… C'est à moi, cette robe. »

Je sens poindre le commencement d'une moue de contrariété dans son si joli visage. _Il ne va rien dire. Il va bouder, je vais bouder, chacun dans son dortoir, et je vais passer la pire soirée de ma vie._

« Attends, je vais t'aider », dis-je tout à coup en me levant.

Je lui prends gentiment son sac des mains et en renverse tout aussi gentiment le contenu sur le sol.

« Abruti. »

Je retourne m'asseoir tandis qu'il regarde ses affaires éparpillées en se grattant la nuque.

« J'ai du mal à te suivre, parfois, tu sais.

– La soirée "dépression" est prévue pour demain, on ne va pas commencer à bouleverser le planning. »

Il penche la tête de côté comme pour considérer cette réponse, puis vient s'affaler à mes pieds, se servant de mes jambes comme dossier.

« Tu vas déprimer, sans moi, alors ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, j'aurai enfin la place de m'étaler dans mon lit.

**°o°**

– Et tous tes camarades de chambrée officiels vont revenir. Quatre contre un, tu y gagnes.

– Ne m'en parle pas. Les ronflements me manquaient…

– Je ne ronfle pas ?

– Non. Tu marmonnes, tu bouges, et accessoirement tu as les mains baladeuses, mais tu ne ronfles pas.

**°o°**


	20. BONUS DVD part 3

_**III – Le bêtisier**_

Ou les petits soucis rencontrés sur le tournage ! Ce sont pour la plupart des délires qui m'ont traversé l'esprit en écrivant…

J'ai un peu honte parce que ce bonus est prêt depuis, euh, des années littéralement ! Je pensais le rallonger, mais aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus vraiment l'envie, donc je le poste tel quel.

**En gras** : mes propres répliques

°_entre astérisques_°_ (ou parenthèses) en italique_ : didascalies

Vocabulaire utile : les termes _seme_ et _uke_ désigne respectivement ce qu'on appelle de façon barbare "actif" et "passif" en français, ou "top" et "bottom" dans un certain dialecte du nord, mais l'auteure préfère cette appellation japonaise qui est un peu moins inexacte que les autres.

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 1 : Pari tenu -**

JAMES – Si je gagne, alors tu devras faire croire à ce cher Snivellus que tu veux sortir avec lui…

SIRIUS – Quoi ? !

JAMES – … et l'embrasser au moins une fois.

SIRIUS – Sur la bouche ? ! ? !

**Sirius ! Ce n'est pas le texte !**

SIRIUS – Mais il est naze, le texte ! Je ne vais pas répéter "quoi, quoi" comme une espèce de grenouille stupide ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de baiser ?

JAMES – Nom d'un chien, Sirius, ça t'arrive de lire un scénar' avant de signer le contrat ?

SIRIUS – Bien sûr que non. Tu le fais pour moi. Je te suis où que tu ailles, amis pour la vie, tu connais ?

JAMES – Héhé ! _°s'étouffe de rire°_

SIRIUS – Quoi ?

JAMES – Bwahahahahahahaaaaaahaaaaaaa !

SIRIUS – QUOI ? !

**Ben, tu vois qu'il sonne juste, mon texte… **_**°vexée°**_

SIRIUS – Toi, l'auteur, roquefort.

**On dit "camembert", mon biquet.**

SIRIUS – C'est pareil, ça pue et c'est français. Et James, arrête de rire comme un crétin que tu es !

JAMES – BWAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAAAA !!!

SIRIUS – _°perplexe°_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la fin ?

**Tu as signé pour un "slash SS/SB", Sirius.**

SIRIUS – Et alors ?

**Eh bien… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

SIRIUS – Mais… _°blessé dans son honneur°_ Bien entendu !

**Alors ?**

SIRIUS – Eh bien, un slash, c'est une histoire où deux filles, ou bien deux… euh… deux garçons… lalalaaaa ! Qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui !

**Il pleut, Sirius.**

SIRIUS – Et alors ? J'aime la pluie ! Il pleut, il mouille…

**Stop ! Ça, c'est le chapitre 3.**

SIRIUS – Ah oui ?

**Oui. Bon, et "SS/SB", ça ne t'interpelle pas ?**

SIRIUS – Eh bien, ça doit être les initiales des deux personnes…

**Garçons.**

SIRIUS – Garçons ?

**Garçons.**

SIRIUS – Sûre ? Ben alors, les initiales des gars qui… qui… gâââzââârk… atchoum ! Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il fait humide…

**Et ces initiales, elles ne te rappellent rien ?**

SIRIUS – Attends voir… SS… S comme sadique, S comme sarcasme, S comme serpent, S comme Slytherin, S comme, euh… savonnette…

…

SIRIUS – _°grincement de rouages°_

…

SIRIUS – … Ce serait pas Severus Snape, des fois ?

**En effet, si. **_**°applaudissements°**_

SIRIUS – Ah, bah oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi Prongs rigole ! C'est le truc le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu ! Hihihihi…

**Hum. Je crois que c'est plus pour le "SB" qu'il rit… Qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ?**

SIRIUS – Oula, dur… SB… SB… Samantha Baddock ? Ah, non, ça doit être un mec… parce que c'est un slash… et que dans un slash ce sont deux mecs qui… atchoum !

_**°sigh°**_** Cherche encore.**

SIRIUS – Euh… Solomon Bullstrode ? Argh, mais c'est dégueulasse ! Ce vieux porc a au moins 95 ans !

**En fait, il est mort.**

SIRIUS – Hein ? ! Mais c'est PIRE ! De la NÉCROPHILIE ! Eh, l'auteur, t'as vraiment un problème, faut te soigner !

**Non, Sirius, non ! Ce n'est pas lui !**

SIRIUS – … Ah… ? Ah bon. C'est qui, alors ? Donne-moi un indice… !

**Un indice ? Son nom de famille, c'est Black.**

SIRIUS – Aha ! Je connais tous les Black ! Alors… euh… arh… Il y a bien Sebastian Black, mais… Pas de nécrophilie, tu es sûre ?

**OUI !**

SIRIUS – Alors… alors… il reste… _°bredouille°_ il… il r… reste…

**Ouiiii ?**

SIRIUS – … il reste… beuheuheuh… euheuh… euheuh… _°sanglote°_

_**é.è **_**Mouchoir ?**

SIRIUS – _°se mouche bruyamment°_ Snirf… TU… TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA !

**Mais… mais… mais… **_**°rouge de confusion°**_** Mais tu as signé !**

SIRIUS – LE CONTRAT N'ÉTAIT PAS CLAIR !

**Si tu avais daigné y jeter un regard, tu saurais que…**

SIRIUS – M'en fous ! C'est inhumain !

**Euh… Bah non, je t'assure qu'en dépit des apparences, Severus est humain…**

SIRIUS – AAARRGH !

JAMES – _°se relève enfin de son fou rire°_ Écoute, Sirius… Hihihi… C'est pas si grâve… Huhuhuhuhu-hum.

SIRIUS – OH, TOI, ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI, HEIN ! TU AURAIS QUAND MÊME PU ME PRÉVENIR !

**Hem ! **_**°toussote°**_

JAMES – Voyons, je pensais que tu le savais…

SIRIUS – COMMENT J'AURAIS PU ACCEPTER _ÇA_, ENFIN ?!

**Excusez-moi !**

JAMES – Ben, si tu lisais le scénar', tu verrais que toi et Snape vous allez plutôt pas mal ens…

SIRIUS – TA GUEULE !

JAMES – Il n'y a pas de quoi te fâcher, Sirius… Ça ne durera pas, de toute façon…

**S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !**

SIRIUS – COMBIEN de temps ? Une heure ? Deux ? Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai plus de deux…

JAMES – Ben… Quelques… _mois_…

SIRIUS – _°yeux exorbités°_ C'est un cauchemar… Je vais me réveiller…

_**°tape du pied°**_

JAMES – Tout de même, il y a un truc que je me demande.

SIRIUS – Comment tu peux être un aussi piêtre meilleur ami, je suppose ?

JAMES – Non… Je me demande pourquoi _Snape_ a accepté.

_**°fait mine de s'en aller, excédée°**_

SIRIUS – _°sans voix°_

JAMES – Alors toi aussi, ça t'intrigue ?

SIRIUS – _°jette tout autour de lui des regards d'animal traqué°_

JAMES – C'est peut-être même lui qui a soufflé l'idée à l'auteur, en fait…

SIRIUS – L'auteur… Une sacrée ciphonnée, oui… Une folle dangereuse…

**BON, ça SUFFIT ! **_**°surgit par derrière et les assome tous les deux avec une poële à frire°**_** Non, mais, oh ! On n'échappe pas à son destin… **_**°rire de folle dangereuse°**_** Et euh, coupez-moi cette caméra.**

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 2 : Le bandeau -**

_(au bord du lac)_

McGONAGALL – J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor, aidez votre camarade à sortir de l'eau !

SIRIUS – °_s'approche du bord du lac pour tendre une main à Severus°_

SEVERUS – °_sourire sournois°_ Merci bien, Black… °_saisis la main et… tire brutalement°_

SIRIUS – AAAH ! °_tombe la tête la première dans le lac°_

**Que… ?!**

SEVERUS – Muahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**M'enfin, Severus, pourquoi as-tu… ?!**

SIRIUS – °_émerge°_ AH, L'ENFOIRÉ !

SEVERUS – °_goguenard°_ Tu as un poisson dans les cheveux…

SIRIUS – JE VAIS TE TUER ! °_se jette sur Severus pour le couler°_

SEVERUS – Argh ! Gllgllgll…

JAMES – Ouais, bien joué Padfoot !

**Mais arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez tout de suite !**

SIRIUS – Attends, l'auteur, tu voudrais pas faire apparaître une bouteille de schampooing, avant ?

_**Lâche-le**_** !**

SIRIUS – Woh, l'autre, même pas drôle… EEEH ! °_lâche Severus°_

**Tiens, j'ai tout de même un peu d'autorité °**_**contente°**_**…**

SEVERUS – °_émerge°_ Gah !

SIRIUS – Sale… Sale… PERVERS ! Il m'a mis les mains aux fesses !

**Huh ?!**

SEVERUS – Héhéhé…

SIRIUS – Je le SAVAIS ! Il en a après moi !

SEVERUS – °_narquois°_ Vous avez vu, un peu, l'effet que ça lui fait quand je le tripote ?

_**opine joyeusement°**_** En effet !**

SIRIUS – Je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce lac avec ce malade ! Aidez-moi à sortir ! Au secours !

JAMES – J'arrive !

FILLES SUR LA BERGE – Mon dieu… Sirius… mouillé… Sirius tout trempé… Sirius dégoulinant d'eau… ahhh…

Vous allez couper, oui ?!

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 3 : Porridge, mon amour -**

REMUS – C'est affreusement banal. Alors que tu ruminais dans ton coin, je l'ai vue en train de pleurer contre cette colonne, alors je suis allée la voir, je lui ai offert un mouchoir, elle m'a expliqué que son copain venait de la jeter pour une autre; j'ai dit que ce n'était qu'un idiot qui ne méritait pas toutes ces larmes, je l'ai fait sourire en lui parlant de la loque alcoolique qui me servait d'ami…

SIRIUS – Qui ça ?

REMUS – Toi, Sirius.

SIRIUS– Oh. Continue.

REMUS – Et voilà.

SIRIUS – Quoi, voilà ?

REMUS – Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

**Et… Coupez ! Pause déjeuner, on regarde les **_**rushes**_** dans une petite heure.**

SIRIUS – C'est quand même super pas crédible.

**Quoi donc ?**

SIRIUS – Remus hétéro, et moi homo ? Je veux dire, de qui se moque-t-on ?

REMUS – Eh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

SIRIUS – Rien de spécial ! Tu sais comme tu es.

REMUS – Non, comment je suis ?

SIRIUS – Tu sais… Un peu effacé, un peu renfermé… Sensible… Pas spécialement ultra méga viril… Globalement à part !

REMUS – Je suis un loup-garou ! Évidemment que ça me met "à part" ! Je préfèrerais être homosexuel, à choisir… C'est encore plus difficile de sortir du placard de la lycanthropie.

SIRIUS – Toujours la même vieille excuse. _°hausse les épaules°_ Je retiendrai juste la partie où tu dis que tu aimerais être homo. Tu sais qu'il paraît que dans les "fanfictions", tu l'es super souvent ?

REMUS – Oh, Sirius, si tu savais…

SIRIUS – Quoi ?

REMUS _(à l'auteur)_ – Tu veux lui dire ?

**Non, vas-y toi. C'est plus rigolo de regarder :D**

REMUS – Sirius, dans les fanfictions où je suis homosexuel, c'est généralement avec toi. Ou Severus. Mais surtout toi.

SIRIUS – Hein ? Moi ? ENCORE ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours moi ?

**Tu es sexy.**

REMUS _(simultanément)_ – Tu es sexy.

_(L'auteur et Sirius se tournent vers Remus avec des yeux ronds.)_

REMUS – Quoi ? C'est ce que disent les fangirls !

SIRIUS – Ouais ouais… Les fangirls… C'est ça… Ceci dit, à choisir, je préférerais être slashé avec toi qu'avec Snivellus. _Tu entends ça, l'auteur ?_

**Ooh oui, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.**

REMUS – Hum, j'en ai bien peur… Allez, viens Sirius, on va déjeuner avant que les autres morfales aient tout mangé.

_(Ils s'en vont.)_

**Hihihi, vous, vous, je vais vous slasher dans une fin alternative, OBLIGÉ… Tiens, elle tourne toujours cette caméra ?**

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 5 : Vapeurs de potion -**

SIRIUS – Tu n'es pas sympa, Snape. Moi qui commençais à t'apprécier…

SEVERUS – Mais… Mais… Mais…

SIRIUS – C'est vrai, quoi ! On s'amuse bien, et puis il faut que tu me sortes une vacherie…

SEVERUS – Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ?

SIRIUS – HAHAHA ! Tu sais que tu as un sacré sens de l'humour ?

SEVERUS – Black…

SIRIUS – On devrait bien s'entendre. C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

SEVERUS – _Black_… TU RECOMMENCES ! Non, non, non, je ne peux pas jouer dans ces conditions !

**Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Faites un effort, quoi !**

SIRIUS – Mais quoi encore ?

SEVERUS – Tu fais encore ton regard seducteur de mes deux, voilà quoi encore !

SIRIUS – Mais… c'est l'histoire ! Je suis _censé_ te séduire !

SEVERUS – Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas avec ces yeux langoureux que tu vas y arriver !

SIRIUS – Merci pour cette leçon sur l'art de te séduire, Snape ! Je vais m'empresser de l'oublier !

SEVERUS – Bordel, on ne voit même pas ton visage dans cette prise !

SIRIUS – Je ne peux pas jouer à moitié, désolé !

SEVERUS – Tu parles, dis plutôt que tu fais tout pour me déconcentrer !

SIRIUS – Si mes regards séducteurs te déconcentrent c'est probablement qu'ils sont EFFICACES !

SEVERUS – … _°choqué°_

SIRIUS – … _°choqué à son tour°_

**Euh… Les gars ? C'est fini la dispute ? On peut reprendre ?**

SEVERUS – _°quitte le plateau°_

**Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sirius ?**

SIRIUS – J'ai besoin d'une pause.

**D'accord… Coupez.**

**- Entre deux chapitres -**

SEVERUS – Eh, l'auteur ! La caméra tourne, là ?

Oui, et vous venez de foutre en l'air notre plan du dortoir désert. Pourquoi ?

SEVERUS – On a eu une idée de bande annonce pour _Chiche _!

Ooooh c'est vrai ? Trop cool !

SEVERUS _(à Sirius)_ – Je t'avais dit qu'elle marcherait !

**Si vous saviez ce que je suis émue de voir que vous vous investissez finalement dans cette fic…!**

SEVERUS – Mais oui, mais oui, c'est tout naturel.

SIRIUS – On te montre alors ?

D'accord ! Youpi !

_(Ils se placent l'un en face de l'autre.)_

SEVERUS – _°tend une main vers Sirius°_ Ma haine…

SIRIUS – Mon détesté…

SEVERUS – Je t'exècre, je te vomis !

SIRIUS – Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu étouffes, que ta tête explose, que tes membres tombent tous un à un et que tes tripes sortent par chacun des trous !

SEVERUS – Oh, Sirius ! Embrasse-moi, après quoi nous nous accouplerons comme des buffles en rut !

SIRIUS – _°embrasse Severus dans un élan ridicule°_

… **Je vous déteste. °part en claquant la porte°**

SIRIUS – Haha, comment c'est bien fait pour sa tronche !

SEVERUS – °s'essuie les lèvres° Bordel, t'as pas fait semblant…

SIRIUS – Quoi ?

SEVERUS – Le… _°indique leurs bouches respectives°_

SIRIUS – Oh… _°se gratte la nuque°_ Je me suis laissé emporter par l'humeur théâtrale du moment.

SEVERUS – Oui, j'imagine.

SIRIUS – …

SEVERUS – …

SIRIUS – Bon ben on se retrouve tout à l'heure, à la fête.

SEVERUS – Oui, c'est ça, voilà, très bien, oui. À plus tard.

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 6 : Baston ! -**

_(Sirius, agenouillé sur le sol, tient contre lui un Snape gravement blessé.)_

SIRIUS – Je vais te laisser juste quelques minutes.

SEVERUS – Arrête…

SIRIUS – Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide, je ne peux pas te transporter moi-même…

SEVERUS – ARRÊTE ! _°longue quinte de toux° ° se recroqueville par terre°_

SIRIUS – _°se penche au-dessus de Severus°_

SEVERUS – Ne faut pas… ma mère… s'il te… rien dire… veux pas…

SIRIUS – _°touche le front de Severus°_ Écoute… Je te promets… _°déglutit°_ Quoi qu'il arrive, je te le promets… Je… _°s'écarte brusquement°_ Je ne peux pas !

**Comment ça ? Tu y étais presque ! Sirius, on ne va pas paser dix mille ans sur cette scène !**

SIRIUS – Je n'y arrive pas, je te dis ! On ne peut pas la raccourcir un peu ? Il est agonisant par terre, je peux très bien partir sans tout ce blabla !

SEVERUS – °se redressant° Ah ben oui, voilà qui est noble et romantique, tiens.

SIRIUS – Toi, la ferme !

SEVERUS – Écoute, si c'est à cause d'hier soir…

SIRIUS _(trop fort)_ – Hahaha, hier soir ? Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Ha, ha.

SEVERUS – On avait un peu trop bu après la fête, j'en suis conscient…

SIRIUS – Tu vas la boucler, oui ? Quelqu'un va éteindre cette caméra ?

**°chuchote° N'éteins pas la caméra, surtout.**

SEVERUS – Remets-toi ! Ça ne signifie rien pour moi. On évitera juste de répéter des scènes en état d'ébriété à l'avenir.

SIRIUS – Il est fou ! N'écoutez pas ce qu'il raconte.

SEVERUS – Ne sois pas si honteux, voyons. Je vous explique : nous avons répété cette même scène hier soir, et au moment où il s'est penché au-dessus de moi, sans doute à cause de l'alcool…

**Iiiih !**

SIRIUS – Faites-le taire ! _°se jette en avant pour bâillonner Severus°_

SEVERUS – _°esquive°_ … il a perdu l'équilibre et s'est ramassé par terre comme une pauvre loque, ce qui nous a bien fait rire pendant au moins cinq mnutes, l'alcool étant probablement toujours responsable. Franchement, je comprends que ça t'empêches de te concentrer, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat…

**Ah, c'est tout… **_**°déçue°**_

SIRIUS – … Oh. Je veux dire. Oh. Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant que tu le dis… je me rends compte que c'est ridicule de ma part de me prendre la tête.

SEVERUS – Exactement. C'était un accident. Ça n'arrivera plus et nous n'en reparlerons jamais.

SIRIUS – Jamais.

**Bon, on peut tourner, maintenant ?**

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 7 : Le fauteuil-**

_(Dehors, dans la neige, James menace Severus de sa baguette en présence de Sirius.)_

SIRIUS – James.

JAMES – Une suggestion, Padfoot ?

SIRIUS – Laisse-le.

JAMES – Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

SIRIUS – Laisse-le, James. S'il te plaît.

JAMES – Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

SIRIUS – Pas vraiment, non. Rends-lui sa baguette et laisse-le partir.

**Stop ! Désolée, il faut changer la bobine de la caméra deux. Personne ne bouge de son emplacement, on reprend dans deux minutes.**

SEVERUS – Elle est tirée par les cheveux, cette scène.

Vous pourriez arrêter de critiquer mon scénario, tous ? Merci…

SEVERUS – Black ne mettrait jamais une amitié en jeu pour moi.

JAMES – Évidemment que non, mais dans cette stupide histoire il est censé être amoureux de toi. Beurk, je me sens sale quand je dis ça…

Tsss ! Ces acteurs…

SEVERUS – Pas à ce stade de l'histoire. Ce n'est qu'un sentiment confus, ça ne fait pas le poids face à son amitié avec James.

SIRIUS – …

JAMES – _°fronce les sourcils°_ Tu espères en venir où, exactement ?

SEVERUS – Nulle part. Je n'espère rien de personne.

SIRIUS – Snape…

SEVERUS – C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

**C'est bon, on reprend ! Sirius, répète ta dernière phrase.**

SIRIUS – Rends-lui sa baguette et laisse-le partir.

JAMES – Mais je vais le faire! Dès que j'aurai pu m'amuser un peu avec lui…

SIRIUS – Ne m'oblige pas à m'en servir contre toi, James.

JAMES – Tu as perdu la raison!

SIRIUS – Peut-être bien.

_(James jette la baguette de Severus par terre et sort.)_

… **Coupez. C'était vraiment bien, Sirius ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu un jeu aussi sincère.**

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 8 : Derrière la porte -**

_(scène du baiser)_

SIRIUS – Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sirius.

SEVERUS – Bon_soir_. Je m'appelle Severus.

SIRIUS – …

SEVERUS – Siriu… ?

SIRIUS – °_lève une main pour l'interrompre°_

SEVERUS – …

SIRIUS – … °_embrasse Severus°_

SEVERUS – …

SIRIUS – … °_embrasse toujours Severus°_

**HUM.**

SEVERUS – … °_passe ses bras autour du cou de Sirius°_

**Bon, euh… je crois que ça va aller, là.**

SIRIUS – … °_embrasse toujours Severus°_

**Heureusement que le scénario précise **_**chaste**_** baiser ê.e…**

JAMES – °_en coulisses°_ Hey, me voilà ! C'est pour qui le jambon-beurre sans beurre ?

SEVERUS – … °_passe une main dans les cheveux de Sirius°_

JAMES – °_lâche les sandwichs°_ Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?!

SIRIUS – Mmh… °_embrasse toujours Severus_°

_**soupir désespéré**_**° COUPEZ !**

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 9 : N'importe quoi -**

SEVERUS – Je ne vivrais pas caché derrière une porte, tu peux me croire.

SIRIUS – Mmh, il y a des endroits plus confortables…

SEVERUS – Huhuhu…

SIRIUS – Hihihi…

Eh, les gars ? C'est quoi ces gloussements ? C'est pas prévu !

SIRIUS – Désolé mais hier soir il s'est passé de drôles de choses contre une certaine porte, hohoho…

SEVERUS – Hahaha… Idiot !

Je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand ils se tapaient dessus… ê.e

JAMES – _°rouge brique°_ Moi je préférais.

**Hum. On reprend où on en était, s'il vous plaît. Action !**

SIRIUS – Eh, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit!

SEVERUS – Mais…

SIRIUS – Je savais bien que les Serpentards avaient l'esprit mal tourné!

SEVERUS – Mais… Mais…

SIRIUS – Ah, je vous jure, on leur donne la main et ils vous mangent le bras…

SEVERUS – N'impor…

JAMES – N'IMPORTE QUOI ! C'est quoi ces dialogues ridicules ? Sirius n'est pas du tout comme ça ! Et d'abord jamais Sirius ne serait sortit avec Snape sans cette fic débile ! Ça lui monte à la tête ! Qu'on arrête tout, avant qu'il ne devienne aussi niais que le scénario le prévoit !

**Tu rigoles ? Ils sont pires en vrai que dans ma fic ! Ce n'est même plus drôle à ce degré de _fluff_…**

JAMES – C'est faux ! Le fluff c'est complètement anti-Snape et ça fait hurler de rire Sirius, jamais ils ne…

SIRIUS – Tu joues tellement bien…

SEVERUS – Non, toi tu joues mieux… aussi bien que tu embrasses, huhu.

SIRIUS – Ces choses-là se font à deux… Je te dois tout mon talent !

SEVERUS – En parlant de choses qui se font à deux, chez toi ou chez moi ce soir ?

Rends-toi à l'évidence, James…

JAMES – _°se tape la tête contre le mur à répétition°_

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 12 : … et Bonne Année ! -**

_(dans le Magicobus)_

BETHANY – C'est où, Marshville ?

SEVERUS – °_regard oblique°_ Dans le trou du cul du monde.

BETHANY – … Et… … Je… … Euh… Je ne sais plus le texte, désolée…

**Tu lui demandes juste si son trou du cul est joli…**

SEVERUS – Ngn… ! °_s'étrangle°_

BETHANY – °_s'empourpre_°

**Ah ! Oh ! Enfin, vous m'avez comprise ! Je voulais dire…**

SIRIUS – PARDON ? !

**Non, Sirius, je me suis mal exprimée… (Eh merde…)**

SIRIUS – °_se place entre Severus et Bethany_° J'en ai marre de cette auteure perverse ! Tu vas dire à cette grognasse de laisser Severus tranquille !

BETHANY – M… Mais…

**Calme-toi, Sirius… Ils ne font que discuter innocemment, là…**

SIRIUS – Ouais, c'est ça, et elle ne lui roule pas un patin dans le chapitre 17, peut-être !?!

**En fait, c'est plutôt Severus qui…**

SIRIUS – °_enlace Severus d'un air buté°_ Je ne le permettrai pas !

SEVERUS – °_stoïque°_ Lâche-moi, cabot stupide.

SIRIUS – Et toi, ne sois pas complaisant, tu veux ?!

SEVERUS – °_sourire narquois_° Quitte à jouer l'infidèle de l'histoire, autant le faire avec plaisir…

SIRIUS – Que… Tu… °_fronce les sourcils_° Ah, c'est comme ça ?! °_attrape Severus par le col pour l'embrasser un chouia trop passionnément_°

SEVERUS – Mmpf !

SIRIUS – °_relâche Severus qui retombe comme une loque dans son fauteuil_° Voilà ! Maintenant, si malgré tout tu préfères l'embrasser elle, je ne réponds plus de rien !

SEVERUS – … °_état de choc°_

SIRIUS – °_s'éloigne en marmonnant_° Non mais… "Cabot stupide"… Je te jure… me mérite pas…

**Euh… Euh… On fait une pause, le temps de remettre Severus en état… Coupez…**

o

o

o

**- Chapitre 15 : Actes manqués -**

_--scène enregistrée en cachette--_

SIRIUS – Tu es prêt ?

SEVERUS – Non, attends, j'hésite encore…

SIRIUS – Y'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour ça, c'est purement instinctif !

SEVERUS – Les humains n'ont pas d'instincts, je te signale.

SIRIUS – De toute façon, c'est du hasard ! Allez, on y va ?

SEVERUS – … Bon, d'accord…

SIRIUS – Un, deux, trois… !

SIRIUS & SEVERUS – _PIERRE, PAPIER, CISEAUX !_

SIRIUS – OUAIIIIIS ! ! ! J'ai gagné ! ! !

SEVERUS – °_catastrophé_° Nan, attends ! Je suis pas d'accord !

SIRIUS – Eh si ! La feuille recouvre la pierre ! J'ai gagné ! C'est moi le _seme_ !

SEVERUS – Toi-même de pierre, feuille de mes deux ! Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait moi qui ferait l'_uke_ !

SIRIUS – Madame l'auteuuuuse ! ! !

**Ça y est, vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?**

SEVERUS – Naon !

SIRIUS – C'est moi le _seme_ !

SEVERUS – Il a triché !

**Je vous avais dit de vous mettre d'accord, pas de tirer au sort è.é ! Rappelez-moi quand ce sera fait…**

SIRIUS – Soit pas mauvais joueur, Severus ! Allez viens, mon petit _uke_…

SEVERUS – °_tape du pied_° Je suis un dominateur ! ! !

SIRIUS – °_enlace Severus°_ Meu voui, bien sûr… °_glousse°_ Qu'il est trognon…

SEVERUS – Je ne suis pas… Eh ! Tu fais quoi, là ?

SIRIUS – °_grand sourire°_ Rien, rien…

SEVERUS – Enlève ta main, sale pervers…

SIRIUS – Et c'est Monsieur le Dominateur qui me traite de pervers ? Tss tss ! T'es pas crédible…

SEVERUS – Mais-euh… _°se dégage, profondément vexé°_

SIRIUS – Oh, Severus…

SEVERUS – _°tourne le dos°_

SIRIUS – Ne fais pas la tête… On inversera dans la scène du chapitre 16 !

SEVERUS – Mais c'est toi qui aura la première. _°boude°_

SIRIUS – Oui… _°entoure Severus de ses bras par derrière et lui murmure à l'oreille°_ Et l'auteure tient à ce que ce soit réussi, alors il va falloir qu'on répète toute la nuit si on veut être au point… Ah, tant qu'on y sera, on pourra s'entraîner pour le chapitre 15 _et_ le chapitre 16…

SEVERUS – _°respiration difficile°_ Je ne… Tu… Tu as les mains sacrément baladeuses, mmh ?

SIRIUS – Mais non… Le tissu de ton pantalon est vraiment très doux, c'est tout…

SEVERUS – Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit ni le moment d'admirer mon pantalon… Cette nuit, tu disais ?

SIRIUS – Tu veux bien, alors ?

SEVERUS – _°pensif°_ Je devrais bien finir par me faire à l'idée, si on y travaille suffisamment.

SIRIUS – _°grand sourire°_ Madame l'auteuuuuure ! C'est bon, il est d'accord !

**Ouah, Sirius, tu sais te montrer drôlement convainquant :D !**

SIRIUS – Eh oui… Ha, ha… Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le _seme_ !

SEVERUS – °_toussote_° Il sait trouver les bons arguments, il faut le reconnaître… hum…

**Ah oui ? Il t'a dit quoi ?**

SEVERUS – …

SIRIUS – …

SEVERUS – C'est l'heure du thé, non ?

SIRIUS – Oui, effectivement ! Allons-y !

**Mais… il n'est que trois heures… Ô_o**

o

o

o

… Aujourd'hui encore, Messieurs Black et Snape vivent heureux dans une maison du nord de la France (Sirius voulait vivre à Nice, Severus en Islande, ils ont coupé la poire en deux).


	21. BONUS DVD part 4

_**IV – Réactions et Interviews**_

L'auteur s'est emparé de sa plume à papote afin d'aller à la rencontre des connaissances de ses héros et recueillir leurs réactions, dont voici quelques extraits. Du rires, des larmes, du sang sont au rendez-vous. (Comme le précédent bonus, était prêt depuis des années… ou presque. Il ne manquait que la fin, qui ne pouvait être écrite qu'au dernier moment :).)

o

o

o

**- ****Entretien °1**** : Neville Longbottom (élève de Severus Snape)**

_N.L. _ : J'ai pas compris. C'est qui, ce Sirius Black ? C'est pas un dangereux criminel ? Et Severus Snape, c'est un parent de notre professeur de potions ou c'est juste une coïncidence ?

o

o

o

**- ****Entretien °2**** : Miss Hermione Granger (élève de Severus Snape, amie de Sirius Black)**

_H.G._ : Je suis… profondément choquée, je dois dire.

**Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus choqué dans **_**Chiche !**_** ? Les scènes de sexe… ?**

_H.G._ : Les préjugés envers les homosexuels. Cette scène du chapitre 14 où les inconnus des toilettes amalgament homosexualité et pédophilie…! C'est révoltant. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'on a déformé le sens du mot _pédérastie_, vous savez. (…) Et voyez, de nos jours encore l'homosexualité se cache comme un hideux secret ; pour tout vous avouer j'ai d'abord cru que le professeur Lupin était gay avant de découvrir qu'en fait il était juste un loup-garou. (…) J'ai formé une nouvelle branche de la _S.A.L.E._ qui concerne les elfes de maison homosexuels en particulier, mais personne n'y est encore inscrit, je suis un peu déçue. (…) J'ai de grands projets pour que rêgne l'égalité entre les hommes (…). Si vous parainez un ami à vous, je vous offre un badge ! (…) J'ai un rêve qu'un jour (…) tous les hommes se tiendront par la main et feront un cercle autour de la terre (…) bien sûr cela demande des fonds (…) et j'ai en projet quelques nouvelles associations (…) (…) (…). Je comprends bien que vous veuillez poser vos questions mais pourriez-vous cesser de m'interrompre ? Merci.

o

o

o

**- ****Entretien °3**** : Ron Weasley (élève de Severus Snape, ami de Sirius Black)**

_R.W._ : … Hein ?

o

o

o

**- ****Entretien °4**** : Harry Potter (fils de James et Lily Potter, filleul de Sirius Black, élève de Severus Snape)**

**Bonjour, Harry.**

_H.P._ : …

**Hum… Tu as eu connaissance il y a peu de la passion éphémère qui lia ton parrain à ton professeur de Potions, m'a-t-on dit. Comment as-tu réagi à cette révélation ?**

_H.P._ : … (_regard vide de l'interviewé)_

**Euh… Harry ?**

_H.P._ : (_murmures incompréhensibles)_

**Pardon ?**

_H.P._ : Lui… et… Sirius… Tous les deux…

**Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Étais-tu touché, ou bien révolté ?**

_H.P._ : Ils ont même… ensemble… Mon Dieu… Je savais que Sirius était un chien mais… pas qu'il était zoophile…

**Ahaha… Ha… Tu as le… même humour que ton père, Harry… hum… Dois-je en déduire que tu désapprouves cette union ?**

_H.P._ : (_relevant enfin les yeux, le regard toujours un peu creux)_ Je n'en veux pas à Sirius, vous savez… pas vraiment… Je suis intimement convaincu qu'il agissait sous l'influence d'un Imperius…

**Je regrette de te contredire, Harry, mais…**

_H.P._ : Il serait en effet très regrettable que vous me contredisiez. Je m'entraîne au _avada kedavra_ pour ma lutte finale avec Voldemort, en ce moment.

**Mais, Harry… N'es-tu donc pas ému par la pureté de cet amour impossible qui prit fin dans d'aussi tragiques circonstances… ?**

_H.P._ : C'est mon _parrain_. Et lui, là… l'autre… c'est mon _professeur_.

**Je sais, oui…**

_H.P._ : Et ils avaient mon âge… C'est comme si moi et… je ne sais pas… Malfoy… (s_'aggripant les cheveux)_ Oh, visions d'horreur, sortez de ma tête !

**Huhuhu. C'est comme ça que ça commence, et puis…**

_H.P._ : _(brandissant sa baguette)_ ET PUIS RIEN DU TOUT !

**Oui… Je veux dire, non… bien évidemment… Baisse cette baguette magique, mon garçon…**

_H.P._ : Et Snape il est moche, d'abord ! Ça ne tient pas debout un seconde ! C'est trop nul ! Je vais le dire à Molly ! °_s'enfuit en pleurnichant_°

o

o

o

**- Severus Snape et Sirius Black se sont refusés à tout commentaire.**

o

o

o

**- Molly Weasley a fait cette seule déclaration :**

_M.W._ : J'ai toujours su que ce Sirius Black était un type louche !

**On dit qu'elle a demandé le transfert du professeur Snape dans une école de filles.**

o

o

o

**- ****Entretien °5**** : Victor Hugo (écrivain célèbre)**

_V.H._ : Cette fanfiction est un pur chef-d'œuvre.

**Oh, Victor, vous me faites rougir !**

o

o

o

**- ****Entretien Ultime**** : Arcadiane (auteure)**

**Bonjour Arcadiane.**

Bonjour, euh… Arcadiane.

**Faisons comme si nous n'étions pas schizophrènes le temps de cet entretien, voulez-vous ? Appelez-moi Arca.**

D'accord… Arca.

**Bien. Arcadiane, vous êtes l'auteur de **_**Chiche !**_**, récit homoérotique qui a connu un succès tout à fait démesuré, selon la critique, pour sa qualité véritable.**

… Vous faites pas dans la flatterie, vous, hein ?

**Je suis vous, et nous sommes très autocritiques.**

Certes. Oui, donc, c'est bien moi.

**Pourquoi avoir choisi le couple Sirius Black et Severus Snape ? C'est loin d'être un couple courant dans le fandom. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait aimer ce couple en particulier au point de vouloir écrire votre fanfiction dessus ?**

Oh, eh bien, plusieurs choses. Déjà, la toute première fanfiction yaoi que j'ai lue était un Snape/Black ("Snack"). Il s'agit de _Shade More Than Man _de Acamar, que l'on peut lire ici sur ffnet. C'était avant la sortie du tome 5, donc encore possible selon le canon, et j'ai été assez emballée.

Snape et Black sont mes personnages préférés, avec Remus. De plus, ils ont une dynamique très intéressante. Ils ont un passé assez vilain tous les deux, c'est un obstacle majeur – mais les obstacles n'existent que pour rendre la romance plus intéressante, c'est bien connu ! Par ailleurs, on les imagine assez mal devenir complètement mielleux. Moi, j'aime les couples qui se balancent des assiettes à la figure avant de faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine. Sirius et Severus me permettent de faire ça.

**Cette fanfiction que vous avez citée, Shade More Than Man, auriez-vous un extrait favori à nous présenter ?**

Huhu, pourquoi pas. Un échange de lettres que j'aime bien. Après que Sirius ait inicié sans crier gare des rapports un peu plus intimes entre eux, Severus lui laisse un mot…

_Black,_

_(…) I am concerned. Your prolonged isolation in the dungeon, with only myself as a company, must have had an adverse effect on you. The sudden affinity you feel towards the person who fed you, washed you and brought you necessary potions may well be a side-effect of this isolation. I'm afraid you might eventually fall into the same trap as I did, avoiding leaving the dungeons to go into the outside world._

_I've left warm robes and a coat for you in the wardrobe. If you feel strong enough, I suggest you go to visit Hagrid. We'll meet again at dinner._

Ce à quoi Sirius répond :

_Dear Severus,_

_I appreciate your concerns. Your nobility is breath-taking. Let me make my own suggestion: why don't you take your paranoia and stuff it up your Slytherin arse, you twisted little punk? I stroke you and you stroke me, how hard is that to get? It's not payment, it's not hostage complex, it's not exploitation. It's about our mutual pleasure. If you don't want me to talk about it, say so, and I'll shut up. It'd be a pity, though._

_PS. And it's not sudden._

Ce à quoi Severus répond :D :

_Black,_

_I have to admit your simplistic vision of human relationships holds a certain appeal. Rest assured that I'm not trying to deter you. I am, however, trying to make it absolutely clear that I won't accept any regrets and grudges when your sanity--or what passes for it--returns._

_PS. Not sudden doesn't equal three days._

Sirius chewed absent-mindedly on the rose's stem and thought about it. Severus Snape's Sex Disclaimer: We Don't Accept Refunds. What now?

_Severus,_

_I'm happy to see we are getting somewhere. I'll see you tonight. We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I just enjoy your company._

_PS. How about 25 years?_

J'adooore XD.

**Aviez-vous un plan à l'avance, sur ce qui allait se passer, ce que vous vouliez qu'il se passe, comment ça allait se passer et surtout, pourquoi ça allait se passer ?**

Pas exactement. Quand j'ai commencé, j'avais en tête un comédie yaoi légère à la Lychee. Partir d'un prétexte aussi banal que le pari ne me dérangeait pas, je ne cherchais que la romance douce et le comique de situation. Ceci dit, assez tôt j'ai su que ça finirait mal ! Et une fois arrivée au premier baiser, j'ai commencé à construire un plan, car c'est alors que les choses allaient se compliquer. Les premiers émois étaient faciles à dépeindre, j'ai beaucoup improvisé. Mais à partir du chapitre 10, tous les événements majeurs étaient planifiés assez longtemps à l'avance. Je trouve qu'on sent d'ailleurs que la seconde partie de la fic est bien plus travaillée que la première. Elle est aussi moins légère, sans doute…

**Des impressions sur ce que vous avez écrit ? Sur l'évolution de votre écriture (car cela fait longtemps que vous êtes dessus donc forcément, vous avez évolué sur la même histoire) ?**

Oui, comme je le disais, on sent une évolution dans la fic. J'ai appris beaucoup en écrivant Chiche, sur l'écriture en général et mon écriture en particulier. J'ai appris à être plus désinvolte : à parsemer mon texte de lignes scénaristiques que je pourrai réutiliser plus tard, même si je ne sais pas encore comment, et à ne pas m'en faire parce qu'au final tout s'ajuste bien tant qu'on n'oublie rien. J'ai réalisé mes points faibles (les scènes d'action, notamment) et mes points forts (l'humour, les dialogues). Quelque part, en écrivant cette fic, j'ai trouvé comment je voulais écrire. Mon écriture manque toujours de maturité, mais je la contrôle mieux et j'écris plus facilement qu'autrefois.

**Vous pensez avoir été fidèle aux persos ou bien assez OOC ?**

J'ai essayé d'être In Character, mais je sais que certaines fois, souvent par paresse, j'ai fait des écarts plus ou moins pardonnables à la personnalité des personnages. Un truc assez mauvais que j'ai utilisé à fond dans les premiers chapitres, c'est de faire faire ou dire quelque chose d'OOC à un personnage, et ensuite de le souligner comme OOC (à l'aide d'une pensée du personnage, ou d'une remarque d'un autre). Du coup, le lecteur qui se dit "eh, c'est pas trop son genre de dire/faire ça !" est réconforté en voyant que l'auteur en est conscient et le fait exprès. Mais bon. C'est assez petit, comme procédé. J'le ferai plus, j'vous jure.

**Pas trop dur de faire du comique et du angst à la fois dans une même fic ?**

Pas du tout ! Je trouve que l'angst devrait toujours être accompagné d'humour, sans quoi il devient facilement barbant. L'humour peut se suffire à lui-même, je suppose, mais en romance j'aime les grands drames.

**Comment s'est passée l'introduction des personnages originaux ? Tu leur donnais quelle place dans la fic et pourquoi le choix d'y avoir recours ?**

J'ai toujours eu en tête de limiter au maximum le nombre de personnages originaux, parce qu'en tant que lectrice de fanfictions, je les trouvais généralement assez peu intéressants. Il ne devait pas y en avoir autant au début, et ils ne devaient certainement pas occuper une place aussi importante. Ce sont uniquement les besoins scénaristiques qui les ont fait émerger. Je me suis appliquée autant que possible à en faire de vrais personnages qui tiennent debout et ils sont assez bien passés dans l'ensemble, même si par exemple je ne suis pas très contente de ce que j'ai fait avec Lenna. Gwen s'est imposée toute seule, par contre. Dans le premier chapitre où elle apparaît, elle était censée être stupide et insupportable. Mais Severus avait besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne ses histoires de cœur compliquées et c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue "précoce".

**Qu'est-ce qui vous plait dans l'écriture ? Pourquoi être passée par la fanfic ? Comment êtes-vous entrée dans la fanfic (en temps que lectrice et auteuse) ?**

L'écriture c'est quelque chose de nécessaire, je pense. Tout le monde devrait écrire s'il s'en sent capable, que ce soient des histoires de mille pages ou quelques lignes dans son journal intime. L'écriture favorise la réflexion, l'introspection, la curiosité, l'observation… C'est bon pour l'esprit. Après, moi, j'aime être lue – comme beaucoup ! – et ça fait un certain temps déjà. Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours été introvertie et que je lisais beaucoup, j'ai eu assez jeune une aisance avec l'écriture qui a été remarquée et félicitée par mes professeurs. On aime généralement ce dans quoi on est bon, et j'y ai pris goût sans prendre garde… Ceci dit, je n'ai aucun talent inné et ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à l'âge de 17 ans était plutôt mauvais. À cet âge, une amie m'a fait découvrir la fanfiction, et au bout de quelques mois, je me suis mise à en écrire à mon tour. J'ai eu un succès facile et raisonnable avec _Le journal de Snape_, et quand je l'ai eu fini, mon goût pour le yaoi s'étant largement développé, j'ai commencé _Chiche!_. Il est extrêmement satisfaisant et encourageant d'avoir un contact direct avec son lectorat, et c'est certainement ce qui fait que la fanfiction est un passe-temps aussi agréable.

**Vous avez choisi de faire une fanfic qui se classe plutôt dans la romance ; vous comptez écrire plutôt de la romance par la suite ou bien alors, quel genre plutôt ? **

En fait ce que j'aime ce sont les rapports humains à tous les niveaux, même si les rapports les plus intimes me sont les plus intéressants. La romance et les amitiés très fortes, mais aussi les haines intenses, m'intéressent tout particulièrement.

**Vous avez depuis commencé une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres, _La colo_, si je ne m'abuse ? Vous avez dit vouloir, avec ce nouveau projet, faire une fanfiction parfaite. Qu'est-ce qui fait que _La colo_ sera meilleure que _Chiche_ ?**

J'ai beaucoup appris des erreurs que j'ai commises avec _Chiche!_. Ce sont des erreurs que je ne referai probablement pas. Par ailleurs, c'est une fanfiction plus mature. Les personnages sont adultes, ils ont derrière eux tout ce passé qui fait que je les aime tant, les obstacles sont plus difficiles à contourner sur le chemin du bonheur, mais je tiens à ce qu'ils l''atteignent parce que Rowling les en a privés. En fait, le but inavoué de _La colo_, c'est ça : réparer Sirius, Severus et Remus, à grands coups de _All You Need Is Love_.

**Quels sont les auteurs (de livres ou de fanfics) qui vous ont influencée ?**

J'ai déjà cité la grande Lychee et son humour décapant… Il y a aussi eu Lady Jaida, mon auteur de fics préféré de tout l'univers, qui écrit le fluff adolescent bien mieux que moi depuis bien plus jeune ! Mais au niveau des auteurs publiés (quoique Jaida soit maintenant un auteur publié, haha), c'est difficile à dire. Marie-Aude Murail est l'auteur qui m'a donné envie d'écrire (pour la jeunesse).

**Quel est votre personnage préféré de HP ? (non, tu n'as le droit d'en dire qu'un seul ! N'insiste pas, j'ai dit un ! :P)**

Ginny ! XD Haha, non, non, hum. Il y a un ou deux ans encore, j'aurais répondu Severus Snape. Il est évident que c'est le meilleur personnage des romans. Il est le plus complexe, le plus tragique, le plus étonnant, le plus intéressant. Il a longtemps été le plus agréable à écrire pour moi, le plus drôle à tourner en dérision. Mais… Mais aujourd'hui mon amour pour Sirius est infini, et quand je vois que j'ai toujours moins aimé le Snupin que le Sirius/Remus ou le Snack, je me dis que j'ai peut-être toujours eu une petite préférence pour lui. Ne serait-ce que parce que l'immense majorité des gens préfère Severus, et que j'aime bien ne pas faire partie de l'immense majorité ! Cela dit, c'est quand même cruel de devoir choisir entre ses deux chouchoux et je maintiens que Severus est autant une part de moi que Sirius. Alors que je n'ai jamais réussi à m'impliquer autant dans Remus…

**Un petit mot pour finir ?**

Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin… Ça fait longtemps maintenant que j'ai rangé _Chiche!_ au placard. Je n'y pense plus, ne la relis plus, c'est à peine si je sais encore ce que cette histoire raconte. Je ne l'aime plus vraiment, notre histoire d'amour fusionnel est enterrée. Mais en laissant traîner ces bonus, j'avais le sentiment de ne pas me résoudre à signer les papiers du divorce… Alors voilà, ça y est. Chiche est enfin finie. J'espère qu'elle pourra continuer à faire battre le cœur des midinettes fières de l'être à travers le fandom francophone. Ma vie continue sans elle mais je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'elle m'a apporté. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue, aimée, détestée, tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages, tous ceux qui se sont tu mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Cette fic n'aurait pas existé sans vous, et je ne serais pas non plus celle que je suis aujourd'hui, sans vous.

Et je vais m'arrêter là avant d'avoir une poussière dans l'œil.

… **J'avais dit un _petit _mot, hein, Miss Larmichette…**

Oh, ta gueule.

o

o

o

_**Credits :**__ La plupart des questions de la dernière interview m'avaient été posées par ma love/hate Onze_, que je remercie du fond de mon cœur tourmenté par notre amour impossible._


End file.
